Mini! Merodeadores: Problemas con el Tiempo
by Nymphadora Tonks
Summary: Y si Sirius fuera el Guardian Secreto de los Potter? Harry, el Lobezno de Remus y los Cachorros Black intentaran traer a los Potter de nuevo, al final, Harry terminara con padres.. de su misma edad.. y el parecido de los Minis y sus padres traera problema
1. MiniMerodeadores

**Sion Allegra:**_ …Siii ya estoy de nuevo al aire… como si alguna vez me hubiera ido jajajaja, pero ahora en una extraña dupla, (para los que me conozcan, jeje y para los que no, será una linda pareja a la que conocer… porque dicen que estoy media loca y pues mi compañera no está muy bien tampoco, aunque diga que sí jeje… Tonks si borras esto lo sabré, así que no lo hagas XD), bien espero que les guste el fic y lo disfruten!!!_

**Nymphadora Tonks:** _No lo borre Sion..!!! bueno pues.. aki haciendole compa__ñ__ia.. si lo se.. en que problemas me meto.. pero bueno.. espero que no se me pegue mucho la locura.. por ke si.. estoy cuerda..!!!! lo juro!! Pero bueno.. ya pasnado al fic.. lo hicimos entre nosotras dos.. pero lo publique en mi cuenta.. aunque recomiendo los fics de mi compa__ñ__era.. que son bastantes.. pero tengan cuidado de no confundirse por la cantidad de personajes ke tiene..XD hahahha no te kreas Sion sabes ke me encantan tus fics..!! bueno pues espero ke les guste el fic..!! dejen sus Reviews..!!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mini-Merodeadores..!!**

Una tibia mañana de Septiembre, en los suburbios de la imponente ciudad de Londres, sobre una pequeña colina se alza un colorido pueblo habitado por magos, por el camino principal, se distingue la lenta figura de un hombre mayor, la edad se nota por su lánguido caminar y cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia delante, parece cansado, sin embargo, también decidido a que su agotamiento no lo venza, entre sus brazos y fuertemente guarnecido contra su pecho con gran dificultad se mira lo que pareciera un bulto de no más de 50 centímetros; el anciano parece nervioso, cada 5 segundos exactamente gira la cabeza en todas las direcciones que le es posible y abraza más lo que lleva en brazos, el ruido de una vara partirse por un pie tosco le hace apresurar el paso, de entre el arbusto tras él sale un pequeño perro moviendo la cola, el viejo ya trota en dirección de la ultima casa de la vereda, una linda vivienda de dos plantas de un color ocre, con un pequeño jardín, la puerta de la verja café es abierta de una patada por el hombre, los pasos se escuchan cada vez más cerca, en su carrera hacia la puerta no le importa pisar las flores al salirse del pequeño camino descrito por piedrecillas.

En una de las habitaciones de la segunda planta, algo se remueve bajo un gran número de mantas, una mano sale de entre ellas pidiendo silencio, pero no hay nadie para verla, los únicos habitantes del lugar son dos, el que está bajo las mantas intentando volver a dormir y el otro, el que en la planta baja casi derriba la puerta ocasionándole al primero, un fuerte dolor de cabeza, las mantas se levantan un poco dejando espacio suficiente para poder ver la hora.

-Las siete de la mañana- murmura una voz gruesa debajo de las mantas, después se arropa y se acomoda en la cama y abajo siguen llamando apresuradamente, será imposible volver a dormir, no le queda otro remedio que levantarse y rogar porque no sea uno de sus amigos el que lo despierta a tan inhumana hora, con pesar las mantas caen una sobre otra al otro lado de la cama dejando ver un apuesto hombre de algunos 21 años, con pereza revuelve su casi dorado cabello, su cansada mirada dorada se posa en el pomo de la puerta, al escuchar el insistente golpeteo en la puerta principal se pone de pie, sus amigos no podían ser, lo habían acompañado toda la noche, después de una luna llena solo lo buscarían si fuera por algo muy importante, ignorando la protesta de su cuerpo ante la carrera que intentaba hacer por las escaleras, se apresuró a abrir la puerta, lográndolo justo para atrapar al anciano que se desplomaba hacia él, estaba demasiado débil como para mantener en pie su cuerpo y al anciano.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En la primera casa de una de las callejuelas del Valle de Godric, resuena un estridente y agudo llanto, en la habitación principal un ojeroso hombre se revoltea bajo las cobijas, a su lado, su esposa duerme tranquilamente, _"¡__Imposible!... ¿__P__ero cómo puede dormir con semejante ruido?__"_, se queda boca arriba mirando el delgado edredón, estira una mano y mueve a su mujer, ella murmura algo y se da media vuelta, el pobre hombre se destapa y se sienta con los ojos cerrados, intenta una vez más despertar a la pelirroja a su lado pero ella solo emite algunos balbuceos que no llega a entender, y el chillido continúa, mascullando para sus adentros baja de la cama y camina hacia la puerta, ahoga una maldición, había olvidado abrir los ojos y se dobló el dedo pequeño del pie con la esquina del tocador, sus cansadas avellanas fulminan el mueble, ¡ah y el llanto aumenta!, se gira con la mano en la perilla de la puerta, su esposa sigue durmiendo, ni enterada de que su hijo está a punto de quedarse afónico _"¡a__h__ que bien estaría eso!__"_, sonríe mientras la mira, está agotada, él había llegado a las seis de la mañana y su esposa acababa de dormir al bebé, miró su reloj, las siete y cinco, no había dormido nada esa criatura, dando un suspiro de resignación se encaminó a la habitación de su pequeño hijo, cruzó el pasillo y llegó hasta la puerta cerca de las escaleras, miró con sueño la perilla, con gran lentitud levantó el brazo, ese niño tenía buenos pulmones, se decidió y por fin abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una amplia habitación dorada, en la alfombra roja se podían ver muchos peluches, pero los que mas resaltaban eran tres, medían casi un metro, un gran perro negro, un ciervo con imponentes cornamentas y un lobo castaño, justo en medio, una pequeña cuna dorada con barrotes rojos, se revolvió su ya revuelto cabello azabache y con una sonrisa cansada se acercó a la cunita, dentro, un pequeño bebé con demasiado y muy revuelto cabello azabache para sus dos meses de edad estaba rojo del esfuerzo que le provocaba llorar, aunando el mameluco rojo con una Quaffle con cuernos que llevaba en el pecho y la leyenda en amarillo, "Los Matadores de España" desde el cuello hasta el pie derecho, con delicadeza lo tomó de la cuna y se lo colocó en el brazo derecho, hizo una cara de asco mientras se miraba el brazo, era… era… _"¿__A__caso a Lily se le olvido ponerle un pañal?__"_se preguntó intentando no vomitar, algo titubeante levantó la piernita del niño, se puso de todos los colores habidos y por haber, definitivamente su esposa necesitaba dormir más, el niño no tenía pañal y todo se le estaba saliendo, miró por toda la habitación pensando qué hacer, junto a la ventana estaba un cambiador dorado, ¿pero que hacía?, no podía despertar a Lily y tampoco podía bañarlo él solo, se le podría desarmar, y si lo limpiaba con toallitas húmedas se las terminaba, ¡por Merlín solo tenía dos meses y su único alimento era leche!, ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera hacer eso, con ese olor y en esa cantidad?, ¡ay! y seguía llorando, corrió hacia el cambiador, puso algunas mantitas y lo recostó, justo cuando su espalda tocó el cojín, se arqueó y chilló más fuerte.

-Por favor Harry, solo te voy a…- se interrumpió, acababa de desabrochar el mameluco, tuvo que desviar la vista, iba a vomitar, se armó de valor y sacó el tarro de toallitas húmedas y empezó a limpiarlo - ¡por Merlín, casi le llega a las orejas! - murmuró asombrado James Potter.

Veinte minutos después, James entraba con un perfumado y limpio Harry en brazos a la cocina, fue al refrigerador, sacó una pequeña botella de vidrio y vacío su contenido a un biberón, con un ligero movimiento de su varita calentó la leche, comprobó en el dorso de su mano que la temperatura fuera la correcta, y dando un gran bostezo fue a la estancia donde se dejó caer en el primer sofá que encontró, el bebé bebió gustoso, "Si acaba de comer, ¿cómo es posible que tenga hambre?" en fin, poco a poco James fue cerrando los ojos, los quería mantener abiertos pero estaba demasiado cansado, solo un par de segundos se dijo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, el reloj sobre la chimenea marcó las ocho de la mañana con débiles campanadas, James dio un brinco y alarmado miró que no tenía nada en los brazos, ni siquiera el biberón, tragó saliva y miró hacia el piso, no podía haberlo dejado caer, ¿o sí?... ¡no estaba!, cuando desesperado se disponía a correr por toda la casa, ya que repentinamente se le había ido todo el cansancio, escuchó un leve quejido, miró hacia el sofá donde había estado sentado, justo ahí, a la derecha de donde él estaba, con un lindo mameluco amarillo que ponía "Los Matadores de España" y que en los pies estaban dibujadas unas excelentes snitchs, su cabello alborotado, era su hijo, dormido placidamente, respiró aliviado, lo tomó en sus brazos y aferrándose a él subió las escaleras.

Justo cuando arropaba a su bebé, en la puerta principal se escuchó un escándalo, casi la derribaban, miró a Harry, se removía incómodo con el ruido, arrugó el entrecejo e hizo un mohín, iba a despertar, el ruido en la puerta aumentaba, miró al niño que empezaba a quejarse, maldijo su suerte y corrió como un vendaval escaleras abajo, la puerta la tenía solo a unos centímetros, aumentó la velocidad, su mano estaba a punto de tocar la perilla, sí, había abierto la puerta... y Harry comenzaba a llorar de nuevo.

-¡MOONY!- exclamó molesto James señalando las escaleras- ¿Moony? Remus, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó preocupado al mirar a su amigo, tenía la pijama café destrozada, estaba herido, llevaba algo en los brazos y lo miraba con la cara desencajada por… el dolor?, James se acercó más a su amigo, deteniéndolo en su descenso, Remus se había desmayado, y ahora que hacía con un amigo inconsciente y un bebé que llor… ¿acaso había escuchado otro llanto?, volteó a su amigo, el llanto venía de él…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ese bendito teléfono tenía casi ya quince minutos sonando, maldita la hora en la que le había hecho caso a Lily, para qué quería él un aparato de esos?, pero el muy… se dejó convencer por unos bonitos y molestos ojos esmeralda, ¡ah por fin! se había callado el aparato del demonio, se acurrucó más en su cama y se dispuso a retomar el sueño de la linda rubia en bikini.

-¡Padfoot!... ¡levántate ahora mismo!, ¡tengo quince minutos llamándote y la chimenea la tienes cerrada!- gritó James entrando a una desordenada habitación.

-Mrñlprjslñnmn- balbucearon bajo las sábanas.

-¡Sirius!- James ya movía violentamente a su amigo.

-Mrpuyjñl esssstoy dormido- murmuró Sirius dándole la espalda a James.

-Sirius, es sobre Moony...

-No, yo ya terminé la tarea Moony- balbuceó Sirius.

-Bien, tú lo quisiste Padfoot- dijo amenazante James blandiendo su varita, apuntó al bulto de sábanas en la cama haciendo que las sabanas se retiraran dejando ver a un extremadamente apuesto joven de cabello negro y algo largo, llevaba solamente unos boxers negros como pijama, James lo apunto con la varita y pronuncio- ¡Aguamenti!

Una gran lluvia comenzó a caer sobre el joven haciendo que se revolviera en la cama buscando protección contra el agua mientras murmuraba.

-Pam, esta lloviendo, vamos a la cabaña a calentarnos un poco- James rodó los ojos y dejo de hacer caer agua, volvió a apuntar a Sirius con la varita y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, pero lo único que provoco fue que Padfoot dijera entre risas- Pam, deja, me haces cosquillas.

-¡Sirius Black, levántate en este mismo instante!- grito James mientras zarandeaba a su amigo, pero no obtenía resultado alguno- bueno, si así lo quieres- James se acerco al oído de Sirius y comenzó a susurrarle con voz chillona e intentando hacerla sonar sensual- ya no te estoy haciendo cosquillas Siri-Boy.

-Lo se, nena, lo se- respondió Sirius aún dormido- vamos, prendamos la chimenea para entrar en calor.

-Podría haber otro tipo de calor, ¿no crees?- pregunto James preparándose para lanzar un hechizo a su mejor amigo.

-Eso suena mucho mejor preciosa- respondió Sirius removiéndose en su cama.

-Si, solo con una condición...

-La que quieras hermosura- dijo Sirius dándose vuelta y quedando frente a James.

-Abre los ojos y... ¡¡LEVANTATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!! - esto ultimo lo grito con su voz ronca y normal de siempre, provocando que Sirius abriera los ojos al extremo.

-¡No eres la rubia en bikini!- grito Sirius al ver la cara de su mejor amigo en el lugar en donde supuestamente había estado Pamela Anderson.

-¡Levicorpus!- dijo James apuntando a Sirius con su varita, inmediatamente el apuesto joven se vio elevado de su tobillo derecho, James movió su varita y dirigió a Sirius, aun colgando, hacia la ventana.

-Ya, Prongs, ya desperté, ahora bájame quieres- grito Sirius al verse colgado a 5 pisos de altura desde su departamento.

-Ya era hora- dijo James metiéndolo de nuevo a la habitación y dejándolo caer pesadamente sobre el suelo -tienes el sueño mas pesado que...

-Ya- se quejó Sirius poniéndose de pie- ¿a que vienes a despertarme, Potter?

-¡Oh si! Remus!- exclamo James al recordar por que estaba ahí- rápido, tienes que venir conmigo, Remus llegó a mi casa esta mañana, esta muy herido, y no vas a creer lo que trajo con él.

-Pero si apenas anoche fue Luna Llena- dijo Sirius frunciendo el entrecejo y mientras se encaminaba hacia el vestidor a ponerse unos pantalones.

-Lo se, eso es lo que mas me preocupa, esta muy débil- dijo James mientras lanzaba una camisa a Sirius para que se diera prisa- Lily se encargará de él y de...

-¿De?- pregunto Sirius al ver que su amigo se quedaba callado.

-Ya lo verás- respondió James- ahora vamos, tenemos que descubrir que paso.

Los dos amigos salieron del departamento y se dirigieron al Valle de Godric…

---

Al llegar a la casa de James se dirigieron directamente a la habitación para invitados, en donde habían acostado a Remus para que descansara y que Lily le sanara las heridas.

-¿Cómo sigue?- Preguntó James entrando silenciosamente a la habitación.

-Ya está mejor, ahora duerme - respondió Lily mientras pasaba un trapo húmedo por la frente de Remus.

- ¿Y el pequeño?- volvió a preguntar James.

-Dormido junto a Harry- respondió Lily levantándose para ir con su esposo.

-Un segundo- dijo Sirius interrumpiendo a la pareja en medio del pequeño beso que se daban- el pequeño y Harry, ¿no son la misma cosa?

-¿No le has dicho?- pregunto Lily mirando a James.

-Bueno, creía que Remus podría explicarnos a todos juntos- respondió James ante la mirada de su mujer.

-Buen punto- dijo Lily- miren, mejor descansemos en lo que Remus se recupera, en un par de horas despertará y podrá contarnos todo.

Los dos animagos asintieron y se dirigieron cada uno a su habitación, Sirius tenía su propia habitación, ya que pasaba mas tiempo ahí que en su departamento.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La luz no lo dejaba ver muy bien, intentaba enfocar para poder reconocer la habitación en la que se encontraba, en cuanto sus ojos se acostumbraron a la claridad pudo vislumbrar una gran habitación color beige, la reconoció enseguida, estaba en el Valle de Godric, pero, ¿por qué?, intentó incorporarse, pero un fuerte dolor en el brazo y pierna no lo dejaron, tenia vendadas esas zonas, entonces su memoria comenzó a rebobinar, ese anciano, el bulto que lloraba, Greyback, el bebe de ojos miel... esos ojos miel... con otro intento pudo ponerse en pie, no sin muchas muecas de dolor, camino hacia la puerta y la abrió con cuidado, la casa estaba muy silenciosa, demasiado debería decir, en ese momento escucho un par de risitas provenientes de la habitación cerca de las escaleras, con paso lento y tambaleante llego hasta esa puerta, dentro estaban James y Lily jugando con dos pequeños bebés, uno de ellos con muchísimo cabello negro que crecía en todas direcciones, el otro con cabello castaño, el segundo bebé miro a Remus y se quedó viéndolo.

-¿Qué sucede pequeño?- preguntó Lily al ver que el bebé se quedaba quieto de pronto, Lily siguió la mirada del pequeño y vio a Remus apoyado en la puerta- Remus, que haces, deberías estar descansando.

-Yo...- Remus no sabia que decir, no sabia que pasaba, no pudo continuar pensando ya que Lily lo llevó casi a rastras hacia la habitación.

-Te quedas aquí- le dijo Lily una vez que lo acostó de nuevo en la cama- te traeré comida y después nos cuentas que fue lo que pasó, ¿bien?

Remus no tenia fuerzas para replicar, así que simplemente asintió e intento recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior mientras Lily le traía algo de comer, a los pocos minutos Sirius y James, cada uno con un bebe en brazos entraron en su habitación seguidos por una Lily cargando una charola con mucha comida y una gran cantidad de chocolate.

-Bien Moony- dijo Sirius sentándose en una silla junto a la cama del licántropo- empieza a contarnos de dónde sacaste a este plebe.

-No le digas así Sirius- lo regaño Lily mientras ponía la charola de comida frente a Remus- y Remus va a comer primero.

-Puede comer y contárnoslo, ¿verdad Moony?- pregunto James mientras caminaba de un lado a otro intentando hacer que Harry durmiera su siesta.

-Bueno, yo... no lo recuerdo muy bien- dijo Remus, dio una mordida al emparedado de pavo que Lily le había traído.

-¿No recuerdas como es que terminaste herido y casi muerto con un bebé en la casa de James?- pregunto Sirius, como siempre con su falta de tacto.

-Sirius, no lo presiones- dijo Lily con voz amenazante- Remus, ¿qué fue lo que paso? Debemos saber de quien es este bebé.

-Dina- susurro Remus mirando al pequeño que jugaba con el collar de plata de Sirius, el collar tenia forma de dragón y varias pequeñas piedras rojas representaban el fuego rodeando las letras "SB".

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó James deteniéndose en su paseo para dormir a su hijo.

-Eso fue lo que dijo ese anciano- dijo Remus sin dejar de mirar al pequeño.

- ¿Qué anciano?- pregunto Sirius confundido.

-Remus- dijo Lily volviendo la cabeza del Hombre Lobo para que la viera- dime que fue lo que pasó.

-Bueno- comenzó Remus frunciendo el entrecejo intentando recordar- eran cerca de las siete de la mañana, alguien tocaba a la puerta fuertemente, parecía ser una emergencia, y tuve que atender...

-------------------------Flash Back-----------------------

Con gran dificultad Remus llevó al anciano hasta el sofá olvidando cerrar la puerta, intentó arrancar de los brazos del viejo el pequeño bulto que seguía emitiendo un estridente chillido, pero el anciano lo tenía muy bien sujeto.

-¿Remus Lupin?- preguntó el viejo abriendo lentamente los ojos, Lupin asintió con la cabeza mientras lo ayudaba a sentar bien en el sofá- lamento molestarte, sé que estás cansado, anoche fue luna llena- explicó el viejo mirando con tristeza el bulto en sus brazos, Lupin se sorprendió al escucharlo- Remus, ¿recuerdas a Dina Hill?

-Sí, salí con ella los 2 últimos años del colegio- dijo Remus con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Remus disculpa la forma en la que lo digo, pero no hay tiempo, ¡pero muchacho no cerraste la puerta!- exclamó alarmado el viejo y con un rápido movimiento de su mano cerró la puerta- Remus… Greyback…- Remus se estresó al escuchar dicho nombre- anoche atacó a Dina- Remus perdió el poco color que tenía- yo la ayudé en todo lo que pude…

Un grito de furia y el sonido de la puerta derribándose lo interrumpieron, el viejo se iba a poner de pie pero un rayo verde que le dio en la cabeza se lo impidió, dejando resbalar el bulto de sábanas azules que rodó hasta dar contra una mesita de centro provocando un chillido, Remus se apresuró a recogerlo encontrándose con un trozo de pergamino que tenía dos fechas: 8 de agosto y 8 de mayo, dos fechas que no significaban mucho para él y el hecho de que Greyback riera irónicamente mientras se abalanzaba contra él no le ayudaba mucho, Remus abrazó el pequeño bulto y corrió escaleras arriba, al llegar a su habitación escondió en el closet empotrado en la pared, al pequeño bulto, justo cuando un rayo morado lo arrojaba hacia la cama haciéndolo rebotar y caer al lado de la pared.

-Greyback- susurró Lupin antes de quedar entre la cama y la pared, Greyback se acerco lentamente hacia el closet_- ¡__Inmovilus__!-_ un rayo salió debajo de la cama y se acercó a toda velocidad al enorme sujeto, quien aún sonriente se giró y con un casi invisible movimiento de su mano lo hizo desaparecer.

-Lupin, tanto tiempo sin vernos y ¿tú me atacas?- susurró Greyback con divertida frialdad, después soltó una carcajada gutural, un rayo azul salió de su varita haciendo un hoyo en la pared al arrojar la cama, Lupin tuvo que girarse a la derecha para esquivar un rayo negro, después dos veces a la izquierda, iba a girar a la derecha, pero un rayo rojo que le cortó a lo largo del brazo derecho le hizo cambiar de dirección.

_-__Expelliarmus__- _murmuró Lupin al ver como Greyback se burlaba, Remus corrió hacia el closet, sacó el pequeño bulto y aprovechando el haber mandado a Greyback fuera de la habitación, subió a su escoba y salió por la ventana, pero lo detuvieron del pie, miró sobre su hombro, Greyback lo zarandeaba y él a penas podía mantenerse en la escoba, pues sujetar con una mano el pequeño bulto y el sujetarse con el otro brazo, que además tenía herido no era agradable.

Lupin no lograba entender como tenía tanta energía si acababa de ser luna llena, mientras intentaba zafar su pie, pero simplemente no podía… suspiró decidido y sacando su varita se giró lanzando un rayo azul hacia el enorme licántropo que lo agarraba, Greyback solo dio un grito de furia y jaló con más fuerza a Remus logrando desestabilizarlo haciéndolo caer y que soltara su varita para poder sostenerse de la escoba, el bulto en su brazo izquierdo dio un movimiento brusco y se le zafó justo cuando Greyback se reía agitando la escoba de la que Remus intentaba seguir aferrado, mientras con la izquierda hacía hasta lo imposible por hacerse con el bulto que caía, quitó una sábana que solo logró darle más velocidad en la caída, miró bajó él y después sobre él, simplemente no podía soltarse y mucho menos subir, se detuvo con un par de dedos en la escoba y con otros de la otra mano sujetó una cobijita blanca y rogando por que estuviera bien sujeta intentó subirlo, pero la cobijita se desenredó y a Lupin no le quedó otra opción que soltarse y por fortuna logró agarrar una frazada azul con lunitas en todas sus fases, pero se quedó con ella en la mano, molesto la soltó.

No supo si era la desesperación de ver una mata de cabello dorado cayendo, la risa burlona de Greyback o el ver la tierra cada vez más cerca, pero se giró en el aire y se estiró todo lo que le fue posible logrando hacerse de una pequeña mano que sobresalía de una sábana, la jaló hacia él y lo abrazó mientras se giraba quedando boca arriba, justo a tiempo para caer en un arbusto, del que todo adolorido y lleno de raspones salió rápidamente, respirando agitado miró su brazo derecho, estaba bañado en sangre, después miró su brazo izquierdo, donde tenía sentado a un risueño bebé de cabello dorado que lo miraba interesado, de lindos ojos también dorados, esa mirada le recordaba a alguien, el bebé le jaló el cabello mientras soltaba una carcajada divertida, sacando al licántropo de sus pensamientos, alarmado miró la ventana de su habitación, después miró la puerta principal que tenía enfrente, se abría violentamente y un rayo verde salía hacia él dándole solo oportunidad de abrazar al pequeño intentando protegerlo, cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, un par de segundos después los abrió y miró sorprendido la frazada azul con lunitas frente a él, después miró al bebé que lo miraba fijamente, Remus agarró la frazada y cubrió al niño mientras lanzaba un petrificus que Greyback esquivó fácilmente y en el mismo momento lanzaba un rayo morado que cortaba aún más el brazo de Lupin arrancándole un grito de dolor, Greyback soltó una nueva carcajada mientras lanzaba otro rayo a Remus cortándole gran parte de la pierna izquierda, Lupin hizo un gran esfuerzo y lanzó un tarantallegra que por suerte le dio a su atacante logrando que se distrajera lo suficiente como para darle tiempo de correr fuera de la propiedad y desaparecer…

---------------------------Fin Flash Back---------------------------

-Aparecí aquí después de eso, no recuerdo nada más- terminó su relato Remus, todos los demás lo miraban curiosos, estaban prácticamente seguros de que el bebe era de Dina, pero no sabían quien era el padre, aunque Lily lo intuía, ya que el bebe era muy similar a...

-¿Y que hacemos ahora?- preguntó Sirius interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la pelirroja.

-Pues cuidar al bebe, qué más- respondió James volviendo a su tarea de dormir a Harry.

-Tengo que... digo, debemos saber quien es el padre de ese niño- dijo Remus mirando al bebe quien seguía jugando con el collar de Sirius.

-Bueno, creo que lo averiguaremos después, es la hora de la siesta- dijo Lily mirando el reloj, estaba segurísima de saber quien era el padre del niño, pero dejaría que los "Hombres Sin Hormonas" lo descubrieran por ellos mismos.

-Vamos Sirius, ayúdame a dormirlos- dijo James yendo hacia la puerta.

-Si claro, ¡oye que haces! Suelta!- dijo Sirius riendo mientras jalaba con cuidado la cadena de la mano del bebé, pero, a pesar de jalar con mucho cuidado, la cadena hizo un corte en la piel del pequeño, comenzó a sangrar un poco y el bebe comenzó a llorar- ¡no hice nada lo juro!

-Ya tranquilo, dámelo, lo curare enseguida- dijo Lily, Sirius le entregó al bebe y ella lo recostó sobre la cama enseguida de Remus, después se dirigió al botiquín que había en la habitación y sacó una poción cicatrizadora, rápidamente mojó un pedazo de algodón y lo pasó por la herida del pequeño, pero la herida no cerró- que raro- murmuro la pelirroja, volvió a pasar el algodón, pero tampoco cerró la herida, entonces se dio cuenta, que tonta, si ese niño era...- James, pásame el botiquín que uso cuando Remus se corta con plata- dijo Lily sin dejar de sostener el algodón en la mano del pequeño que seguía llorando.

-Tengo algunos problemas por aquí- dijo James al ver que Harry, al ser interrumpido de su poco sueño, empezaba a hacer pucheros y todo indicaba que se echaría a llorar.

-Sirius, muérete y pásame el botiquín- dijo desesperada Lily.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Sirius, no sabia que hacer.

-¡El que tiene una cruz plateada!- casi grito exaltada Lily.

-Ya voy, ya voy, que genio- dijo Sirius mientras tomaba la pequeña caja con la cruz plateada y se la daba a Lily, ella sacó una poción y mojó otro algodón, lo paso por la mano del bebé y ésta dejó de sangrar, volvió a pasarlo y la herida se cerró poco a poco, la pelirroja saco unas vendas de un extraño color azul y las remojó en otra poción para después ponérsela al bebe a modo de venda, el peque ya no lloraba, miraba la venda en su mano curiosamente- a que ya no te duele, eh pequeñín- dijo Lily haciéndole cosquillas al niño que comenzó a reír, al ver al bebé tan risueño y con la venda en su mano, un foco de luz se prendió sobre la cabeza de Remus, ya sabia quien era el padre del bebé, pero era imposible, Dina nunca había mencionado algo, aunque hacía ya casi un año que no la veía.

-No puede ser- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Remus, Lily sonrió al darse cuenta que Remus al fin había descubierto la identidad del bebé.

-No puede ser ¿qué?- pregunto Sirius aún sin entender nada.

-¿No lo ven?- preguntó Remus a Sirius y James que claramente no entendían.

-Cabello y ojos dorados, ¿no les recuerda a alguien?- preguntó esta vez Lily sonriéndole al bebé.

-Pues...

-¡Le hace daño la plata chicos!- exclamó Remus exaltado al ver que ninguno de sus dos amigos entendían, pero entonces James hizo una exclamación y después abrió ojos y boca al máximo.

-No puede ser- repitió las palabras del licántropo.

-¿Que? Tú también? Yo no entiendo- dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos y haciendo pucheros.

-Mira Siri- dijo Lily con voz de madre enseñando a su hijo de cinco años que dos mas dos son cuatro- ese bebé esta idéntico a Remus, la plata le hace daño, y tiene aproximadamente cuatro meses de edad, y Remus la ultima vez que salio con Dina fue hace mas o menos un año, ¿qué piensas que es?

Sirius meditó por unos segundos, el bebé era idéntico a su amigo licántropo al cual también le hacia daño la plata, y luego un año que no veía a Dina, los cuatro meses del plebe mas los nueve meses que Dina pudo haber estado embarazada suman...

-¡Caramba!- exclamo Sirius al darse cuenta de quien era el padre del bebe.

-¡Al fin!- exclamó James- si tu eres mas lento que...

-¡Ya!- interrumpió Sirius mirando a su amigo con un enojo falso, después volvió su vista hacia el licántropo para decir alguna broma que tenia como victima a James, pero su victima cambio al ver la cara del licántropo.

La mente de Remus era todo un lió, no sabia que iba a hacer con un niño, un bebé, nunca había cuidado uno, bueno sí, a Harry, pero no pasaba de una noche, a este bebé lo tendría que cuidar por siempre, su cara expresaba preocupación y hasta un poco de miedo, no estaba listo para eso, definitivamente no lo estaba, una carcajada, que más bien sonó como un ladrido lo saco de sus pensamientos, volteó la mirada hacia sus amigos y vio a Sirius retorcerse de risa en la silla en la que estaba sentado.

-¿Se puede saber de que te ríes?- pregunto Remus con cara de pocos amigos.

-Yo... jajajajaja... de... de nada... jajajajajajaja- respondió Sirius entre risas.

-Paddy, cierra el pico- le advirtió Remus mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, Sirius no le hizo caso y siguió riendo aun mas fuerte- Padfoot te la estas ganando.

-Vale, ya me callo- dijo Sirius conteniendo la risa, pero solo lo logro por unos segundos, tras los cuales una nueva y sonora ladrido-carcajada resonó por la habitación.

-¡Sirius!- lo regaño Remus mirándolo enojado, se burlaba de él porque tenia un hijo.

-Perdóname Remus, pero es que... jajajajajajaja- intentó disculparse Sirius, cosa que no le salió muy bien. Remus decidió que era mejor que se le pasara la emoción de burlarse para poder hablar con el sobre una frase muy conocida… "No hagas lo que no quieras que te hagan"… creyó que se le pasaría pronto, pero que equivocado estaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Septiembre llegaba al final con extrema lentitud para Remus, no lograba dar con el significado de las fechas del dichoso pergamino que había encontrado con el niño, su hijo seguía sin un nombre que lo convenciera, para Lily era "El Bebé", para James "Pequeño Lobezno", y para Sirius "Mini Remus". Sirius, ese era otro problema que le hacía más lento el pasar del tiempo, su buen amigo había aprendido a usar el teléfono, además de solo contestar, no tenía idea de cómo había averiguado su numero telefónico y le llamaba cada quince minutos, ¿pero cómo podía tener tanta imaginación como para inventar diferentes comentarios sobre su nueva paternidad?, pero cuando no contestaba, aparecía por la chimenea, o cuando se le ocurría ir a visitar a Lily y James, casualmente Sirius hacía su aparición, o cuando James iba a visitarlo a él, Sirius llegaba pocos segundos después _"Un__ regalo para "mini Remus", _comentaba sonriente extendiéndole una gran caja, gracias a Sirius el niño tenía mucha ropa y juguetes; incluso le había dado a Remus clases de métodos anticonceptivos tanto Muggles como mágicos y cómo podría olvidar la ponencia que filosóficamente había titulado _"Cómo__ pasarla bien y no llevar un bebé a cuestas"_, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, su pequeño vástago parecía extrañar a su madre, ya tenía dos semanas y media sin dormir una sola noche, por la mañana dormía media hora y el resto del día se la pasaba de lo más fresco, de la nada un estridente llanto casi destruye los tímpanos del pobre y desvelado Licántropo, con cansancio miró el reloj frente a él, las ocho de la noche, justo la hora en la que el niño empezaba a llorar, resignado se encaminó a las escaleras.

No muy lejos, en la estancia de un apartamento localizado en el quinto piso de un aristocrático edificio, una elegante mesa redonda estaba abandonada, bajo ella, pétalos de rosa indicaban el camino hacia la habitación principal, donde tras la puerta se escuchaban leves risas, gemidos, murmullos y un "¡_Ooh! Sirius"_, con voz temblorosa mal ahogada, la puerta principal se abrió con lentitud, mientras un misterioso aire formaba un remolino de pétalos, un delicado taconeo se escuchó por el pasillo, segundos después unas zapatillas negras se asomaban al departamento, su dueña, una hermosa mujer de largo cabello negro y penetrantes ojos azul oscuro, caminó con elegancia hasta la estancia, llevaba algo en ambos brazos, miró detenidamente el piso que estaba cubierto de pétalos de rosa, una mística sonrisa se formó en su pálido rostro, después posó esos fríos ojos en los bultos que llevaba, sin perder la elegancia fue hacia la puerta de la habitación, que como por arte de magia se abrió dando solo un chasquido, lo primero con lo que se topó al plantarse en el marco de la puerta, fue la espalda de una mujer rubia y unas manos que la recorrían.

-Buenas noches- todo movimiento en la habitación se congeló al escuchar un susurro que hizo sentir escalofríos al dueño de las manos que recorrían la espalda desnuda de la rubia, al instante la rubia cayó de la cama en un sonido sordo, Sirius Black algo despeinado se sentó en la cama y miró con los ojos como platos a la mujer frente a él, se acomodó rápidamente el cabello y envolviéndose con una sábana se acercó.

-So… So… ¿Soren?- preguntó con voz incrédula, la mujer le sonrió fríamente- ¿Que haces aquí?- ella siguió sonriendo, la rubia se acercaba con una camisa de Sirius, le llamó la atención los bultos que esa extraña mujer llevaba- te has puesto muy bien, como que algo te cambió, ¿bajaste de peso?- Sirius estaba embobado con la morena frente a él, miraba con atención el gran escote que casi dejaba escapar unos prominentes senos, ese vestido negro que tan entallado llevaba lo estaba volviendo loco, la abertura que tenía desde los tobillos hasta un milimetro bajo la entrepierna, lo hacía sonreír como tonto, tragó saliva imaginando que tendría un escote grande en la espalda.

-Con el mismo tacto de siempre Black- susurró la mujer- ¿pétalos de rosa? No recuerdo que te hayas esforzado tanto conmigo

-¡Oh! vamos, sabes que nunca fue necesario, lo nuestro era demasiada pasión como para entretenernos por simples cursilerías, ¿ya no recuerdas las noches que pasamos?- sonrió seductoramente, hizo una extraña mueca al recibir tremenda bofetada de la rubia que con la ropa en la mano y vistiendo la playera de Sirius salía furiosa.

-No imaginas lo bien que las recuerdo Black- dijo la mujer mirando significativamente lo que llevaba en los brazos.

-Por favor Soren- murmuró Sirius sobando su mejilla herida- ¿desde cuando soy Black?- preguntó con su sonrisa seductora.

-¿Podrías por favor quitar las mantas?- pidió señalando los bultos de sus brazos, Sirius aún sonriendo lo hizo- desde hace exactamente diez meses- dijo Soren levantando ligeramente sus brazos, la sonrisa de Sirius se esfumó inmediatamente, tragó saliva, y miró el brazo derecho de Soren, un bulto pequeño de lo que él deseaba fuera cualquier cosa inanimada, envuelto en una cobijita blanca, perdió el color, después miró el brazo izquierdo, algo igual, con mirada implorante miró a Soren que no mostraba ningún sentimiento, el animago negó lentamente con la cabeza, ella fue directo a la cama y puso ambos bultos, después se giró hacia Sirius- de nada me sirven siendo mitad mortal.

-Bromeas, cierto?- preguntó suplicante, ella lo miró fijamente y salió de la habitación, Sirius dio media vuelta lentamente, con paso titubeante se acercó a la cama, debía ser una broma, sí eso era, una muy mala broma, Remus debía haberse cansado de que él se burlara, dio un paso hacia atrás, los bultos se habían movido, con una mano temblorosa apartó la parte de la cobijita que estaba suelta, cayó de rodillas a punto del llanto, hizo lo mismo con el otro bulto, su boca casi cae hasta el piso, frente a él tenía a dos bebés de cabello negro, uno de ojos grises y el otro de ojos azul oscuro, quizá como decía James, era muy lento, pero eso sí lo había entendido rápidamente, y desesperado salió corriendo, pero un par de minutos después regresó algo ensimismado, fue a su habitación y buscó su ropa interior, pasada media hora salió corriendo, ésta vez si llevaba a los bebés se había cambiado en menos de cinco minutos pero no lograba agarrar algo tan pequeño y con vida sin desarmarlo en el proceso, era por eso que no sostenía a Harry por mas de 10 minutos, y para colmo eran dos, maldijo al ascensor por no apresurarse, miraba insistente el foquito que indicaba que seguía en la planta baja, y él a como podía presionaba el botón, volvió a maldecir y fue a las escaleras, bajó corriendo los cinco pisos y sin importarle la enorme tormenta que se desataba justo en ese momento, corrió calle abajo, debía llegar a la casa de James.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Eran cerca de las 8:30 de la noche cuando en la casa de los Potter, un joven de cabello azabache y bastante desordenado se apresuraba a abrir la puerta antes de que, quien fuera que tocaba, la derribara. Lily había ido con Harry a San Mungo para su revisión mensual, pero por la lluvia se había quedado en casa de Alexa, una amiga muggle de Lily, James se apresuró a abrir la puerta, tal vez era Lily que regresaba, y sin paraguas.

-Ya, tranquila que ya... ¿Padfoot?- dijo James al abrir la puerta y ver la cara completamente desencajada y empapada de su amigo, Sirius estaba parado frente a la puerta con un bulto en cada brazo, no sabia como rayos había casi tirado la puerta a golpes, miraba a James como pidiéndole auxilio y que lo matara al mismo tiempo, estaba completamente empapado de pies a cabeza, pero intentaba proteger a los dos bultos del agua- Sirius, que demonios...

-James, auxilio, ¿qué voy a hacer? No puedo... no puede ser... es imposible... yo...- Sirius entró en la casa sin importarle mojar toda la alfombra del recibidor hasta llegar a la sala y comenzar a pasearse por el lugar mojando todo y sin dejar de decir cosas sin sentido.

-Ya, Sirius que si Lily ve que empapaste todo te va a matar- le dijo James yendo hacia su amigo.

-¡Eso! Perfecto!, si Lily me mata va a parecer un homicidio y no un suicidio, por que el suicidio es de cobardes y yo no lo soy, solo en este caso que es especial y...

-Sirius ¿de que diablos estas hablando?- preguntó James mirando a su amigo preocupándose por su salud mental, Sirius lo miro como si al fin se diera cuenta que James estaba en la habitación.

-James, tienes que ayudarme, yo no estoy listo para esto, es demasiado- dijo Sirius acercándose rápidamente a su amigo y haciendo que James retrocediera un par de pasos para evitar ser mojado

-Ya, tranquilízate Siri y dime que te pasa- le dijo James sacando la varita para comenzar a secar la alfombra y los sillones que Sirius había mojado, pero no pudo comenzar su tarea, ya que Sirius le mostró el contenido de las mantas que formaban los bultos en sus brazos- Bromeas, ¿cierto?

-Eso fue exactamente lo que yo dije- respondió Sirius, bajó la mirada hacia los dos pequeños en sus brazos y luego la apartó como si hubiera visto a su verdugo.

-Sirius, pero que... como...

-¿Qué voy a hacer con dos bebes?!- exclamó Sirius mirando a James con la cara completamente desencajada, James, al ver a su amigo así, tan preocupado, asustado y miserable no pudo hacer otra cosa que...- de que demonios te ríes Potter?!!

-Perdóname Paddy... jajajajaja… deberías ver tu cara... jajajajaja

-No es gracioso, ¿dime que haré?- volvió a preguntar Sirius, en ese momento sintió como el bebe de su brazo derecho se movía- ¡no! Está despertando!

-Sirius, tranquilo, no te va comer- le dijo James limpiándose las lagrimas- haber, dejemos a los bebes en el corral mientras te secas.

Dejaron a los dos pequeñines en el corral que usaban para Harry y para el bebe de Remus y se dirigieron a los sillones, Sirius comenzó a secarse mientras James iba a la cocina por algo fuerte para tomar, su amigo lo necesitaba, pero antes de volver a la sala hizo una rápida llamada a Remus para que viniera a disfrutar una dulce venganza riéndose del perrito.

-James, no se que hacer, no estoy listo para tener hijos, no los pensaba tener hasta por lo menos unos 15 años mas!- dijo Sirius mientras tomaba el trago de tequila que le daba James.

-Sirius, ¿pero que pasó? cómo es que de repente tienes dos bebes?- preguntó James mientras le servía otro trago a su amigo.

-Soren, ¿la recuerdas?- pregunto Sirius, James frunció el ceño haciendo memoria, y entonces recordó a la cachonda morena con quien Sirius había salido el año pasado y asintió- pues, parece que la protección que usamos no sirvió y...

-Soren, ¿la Vampireza, embarazada de ti, y no te dijo?- preguntó James mirando a los pequeños bebes, los dos tenían el cabello negro, eran muy pequeños, apenas si tendrían un mes.

-¡¡Tengo hijos James!!- mas que emoción era terror lo que había en la voz de Sirius, vació su vaso por segunda vez y se lo entregó a James pidiendo mas.

-Ya, tranquilo Paddy- dijo James mientras servía un tercer trago, pero Padfoot no pudo tomar su trago ya que, por el grito que había pegado, los dos nenes habían despertado y habían comenzado a llorar.

-No puede ser- dijo Sirius mirando a los niños con horror.

-Tranquilo, ven, yo te ayudo- le dijo James poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia los bebes que lloraban.

-¿Ayudarme? A que?- preguntó Sirius sin moverse del sillón.

-Pues a lo que sea que los bebes necesiten, tal vez tengan hambre, o sueño, tal vez... un cambio de pañal- dijo James mirando a Sirius con una malvada sonrisa en los labios.

-James, hermano, por favor no me asustes así- le dijo Sirius haciéndose bolita en el sillón.

-Ya, no seas simple, ven acá- le dijo James yendo hacia él y jalándolo del brazo, Sirius lo siguió muy a su pesar- bien, ahora debemos ver que les pasa, primero el cambio de pañal...

-¡No!- gritó Sirius, no quería tener que cambiar un pañal en su primer día cuidando a ese par.

-Tranquilo, solo necesitamos saber si lo necesitan o no- lo calmó James.

-Bien, y ¿cómo los revisamos?- preguntó Sirius no muy convencido.

-Solo debes de meter el dedo en el pañal- respondió James tocando el pañal de uno de los bebes- es la única forma.

-¡Yo no quiero tocar... nada de lo que hayan hecho!- exclamó Sirius con asco.

-Son tus hijos, y debes cuidarlos Sirius- le dijo James, Sirius hizo una cara de resignación y dirigió su mano hacia el otro niño, estaba ahí, ya estaba por meter el dedo en el pañal...- solo no vomites si tocas algo raro.

-¡James!- lo regañó Sirius alejando la mano del pequeño rápidamente, James se hecho a reír, una vez mas Sirius dirigió su mano al pañal, e ignorando las risitas de James, cerró los ojos y metió el dedo en el pañal, estaba seco, gracias a Merlín, Sirius respiró aliviado, pero después se dio cuenta de algo- James, a este bebe le hace falta algo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto James mirando a Sirius con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Pues que sí, le falta algo- Sirius dirigió su mano al pañal del otro bebé, también estaba seco, pero dentro de ese pañal si estaba la parte que al otro bebe le faltaba, Sirius cargo al bebe "defectuoso" y lo puso entre James y él, James revisó el pañal del pequeño y se dio cuenta…

-Sirius, es una niña- le dijo James a su amigo, quien lo miraba aun mas preocupado, las niñas necesitaban mas atención que los niños.

-¡Por que me castigas así!- exclamó Sirius mirando al techo.

-Ya, no te preocupes, las niñas son más fáciles de controlar que los niños- le explicó James y al darse cuenta que los pequeñines seguían llorando decidió ir a la habitación de Harry por algunas mamilas- Sirius, cárgalos y paséalos por la estancia mientras traigo algo para alimentarlos.

Sirius cargo, con algo de esfuerzo, al otro bebe y comenzó a arrullarlos, funcionaba, los bebes se calmaron un poco, pero aun hacían pucheros y gemías de vez en cuando.

-¿Y ahora que voy a hacer con ustedes dos?- dijo Sirius mirando a los pequeños, estaba de verdad asustado, y el hecho de que alguien parado en la puerta de entrada lo viera con una sonrisa burlona no iba a ayudar mucho.

-Paddy, vamos a la cocina te enseñare a...- James se detuvo al final de la escalera al ver a Remus en la entrada con el "Pequeño Lobezno" en brazos, James le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa cómplice, Remus le entregó al bebe a su amigo y se dirigió a la sala en donde Sirius veía, con ojos entrecerrados, la sonrisa burlona en los labios del licántropo.

Lupin miraba divertido a la presa de sus siguientes múltiples carcajadas, Sirius lo seguía con la mirada, tenia dos bultos en brazos que emitían algunos gemidos amenazando con echarse a llorar, Sirius los medio mecía intentando que se calmaran pero no dejaba de ver a Remus con cara homicida, Remus, con toda tranquilidad llego al sillón y se tendió en el para después...

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!

-No te rías Lupin!- le dijo Sirius, pero Remus simplemente cambio de posición agarrando su estomago para que le dejara de doler- Remus te lo advierto- Remus simplemente tomo un cojín y comenzó a golpearlo aún carcajeándose- Moony, me estás cansando- Remus dio vuelta y sin querer cayó del sillón sin dejar de reír y señalar a Sirius con el dedo, James simplemente miraba divertido como Sirius se moría por intentar un ataque homicida contra el hombre lobo, pero los dos bebes en sus brazos se lo impedían- bueno ya, riele, no me importa.

-Jajajajajaja... que esto te enseñe Padfoot... jajajajajaja... nunca hagas lo que no quieras que te hagan... jajajajajajaja- Remus siguió riendo por un buen rato, incluso cuando entre él, James y Sirius alimentaron a los tres nuevos integrantes de la familia de los Merodeadores, cerca de las 9, cuando los tres pequeñines ya estaban dormidos en el corral la puerta principal se abrió dejando ver a una pelirroja con un paraguas morado y con un bebe, con la capucha de su chamarra puesta, en brazos.

-Ya llegamos- dijo la pelirroja dejando el paraguas en la entrada y yendo hacia la sala- vaya, tenemos casa llena.

-Sip, estos cinco nos vinieron a visitar- dijo James yendo hacia su esposa y besándola.

-¿Cinco?- pregunto Lily confundida cuando James deshizo el beso para agarrar a su hijo.

-Hola pequeño, ¿cómo te fue con el sanador?- preguntó James mientras elevaba a Harry en el aire e ignorando la pregunta de su mujer.

-James, ¿como que cinco?- volvió a preguntar Lily, pero al ver que su esposo estaba muy ocupado haciendo que Harry "volara" se dirigió a Remus- ¿que quiso decir, no son solo Sirius, tu y el bebe?

-Pues, el bebe se multiplicó- respondió Remus mirando a Sirius con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Como que se multiplicó?- pregunto Lily aún mas confundida ahora mirando a Sirius, éste señaló el corral y Lily dirigió su mirada ahí- ¡Por Dios!- exclamó al ver a los tres bebés durmiendo placidamente- ¿pero, de quien son estos pequeños?

Remus y James miraron a Sirius, quien miraba al piso, al sentirse el centro de las miradas levanto la mano lentamente, James dejó a Harry en el corral y le dio un pequeño peluche de un perro negro, Harry no se percató de la presencia de los demás pequeños, solo tiraba del perro y lo mordía.

-¿Se puede saber de donde sacaste a esos niños Sirius?- preguntó Lily mirando a Sirius incrédula.

-Ya, Lily como si no supieras de donde vienen los bebés- le dijo Sirius.

-No es eso Sirius y lo sabes- lo regañó Lily- ya sabía yo que en una de tus aventurillas iba a pasar algo así, te lo advertí, no debes de andar de pinga loca por todos lados Sirius...

-Ya, lo se, es algo tarde para el discurso Lily- le dijo Sirius mientras miraba a los bebes.

-No lo puedo creer- dijo Lily dándose vuelta para mirar a los otros dos hombres que miraban con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿tu sí disfrutaste tu venganza no?

-Totalmente- respondió Remus sonriendo más ampliamente.

-Creo que será mejor que prepare la cena...- Lily no pudo ir a preparar la cena, ya que el llanto de uno de los bebes de Sirius resonó por la sala, y es que en un movimiento demasiado brusco de Harry, el perro de peluche salió volando y se fue a estampar en la cabeza del pequeño cachorro, su hermana, tal vez fue por la conexión que supuestamente existe entre los mellizos y los gemelos, o tal vez por el golpe que le dio su hermano, pero también comenzó a llorar, al escuchar el llanto y no tener a su perro de peluche, Harry también soltó el llanto, y por el ruido el lobezno de Remus también rompió a llorar.

-Esto debe ser una broma, una cruel y mala broma- dijo Sirius tapándose los oídos ante tal escándalo.

-Pues se escucha muy real- dijo James también tapándose los oídos.

-Ya, dejen de ser simples y ayúdenme a calmarlos- dijo Lily mientras se dirigía al corral para calmar al ejercito de bebes que lloraban a toda potencia…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sion Allegra**_: P__ara los que me conocen saben la mecánica y para los que no se las explico quiero 5 reviews o no dejo que Tonks suba el siguiente capitulo y Espero Señales de Vida..!!_

**Nymphadora Tonks**: _Y bien..?? ese es el primer capi.. ya hay Mini- Merodeadores..!! hahahahahaha pues espero ke les haya gustado..!! dejen sus Reviews por fa..!!_


	2. Travesuras y Crueles Despedidas

**Sion-Allegra: **_Sí claro, todo yo, todo yo… si yo solo pedí 5 reviews y a que ni saben que??, me acabo de dar cuenta de que ya están XD, gracias por todos sus reviews, y les aseguro que yo no tuve la culpa de nada!!!! Vale, lean que la tardanza rinde sus frutos, un excelente capitulo XD…_

**Nymphadora Tonks:** _Perdon..!! pero no fue mi culpa..!! lo juro.. todo tiene ke ver con Sion..!! no tuvo nada que ver el hecho de que yo me tardara milenios en terminar la_ _aventura en andadera con Harry... creo ke no debi de haber dicho eso.. pero bueno.. pedonenme..!! tmb sorry a Sion..!!! espero ke les guste este otro capi..!! Sorry..!! pero se van a reir.. muchisisisismo.. por lo menos Sirius se rió al principio con lo de Sirius y su bebe.. aunke kreo ke en el final lloraran.. sip.. un capi lleno de emociones..Xdhahah bueno.. en fin.. lean..!!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Travesuras y Crueles Despedidas..!!**

Sirius y Remus se habían quedado a "dormir" en la casa de los Potter, se podría llamar dormir a descansar los veinte minutos que tardaban los bebes en tomarse su mamila y quedar dormidos, para después despertar pidiendo que los cargaran en brazos, que les cambiaran el pañal, o inclusive mas comida, para los Potter ya era normal, ya se habían acostumbrado a su bebe, Remus ya le estaba encontrando la maña al asunto y se le veía un poco mas activo con su hijo, pero Sirius, Oh! Sirius, Sirius Orión Black simplemente no servia para las responsabilidades, Lily tenia que despertarlo cuando se quedaba dormido "vigilando" a los bebés, o advertirle cuando se quedaba dormido con algún bebe en brazos balanceándose peligrosamente y amenazando con caerse, Sirius durmió un total de... contando los segundos en los que dormitó... aproximadamente 15 minutos en toda la noche, estaba agotado, después veía como James y Remus platicaban tranquilamente bebiendo café mientras mecían a sus respectivos hijos, los envidiaba, tendría que ponerse las pilas, y esta vez no era con ninguna chica, debía aprender a ser... res... ni siquiera podía pensarlo... Sirius Black debería de aprender a ser responsable, algo difícil, sumamente difícil, pero lo intentaría.

-Sirius... Sirius!- grito Lily.

-Que? Que paso? No estaba dormido!- gritó de vuelta Sirius abrazando mas al supuesto bebe que tenia en brazos, pero al verlo se dio cuenta que era un enorme perro negro de peluche lo que sostenía.

-Tranquilo, los bebes se durmieron, puedes descansar- le dijo Lily sonriendo mientras le daba una taza de café al animago.

-Se durmieron? De verdad?- preguntó Sirius incrédulo.

-Sip, aprovecha ahora que tienes tiempo- le dijo Lily, Sirius no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces, se tiró en el sofá más cercano y, en cuanto su cabeza toco el cojín, quedó profundamente dormido... Después de lo que a Sirius le parecieron cinco minutos, un par de llantos le perforaron los oídos, los bebes habían despertado.

-Padfoot, despierta, debemos darle de comer a los bebés- le dijo James mientras le lanzaba un par de mamilas a su amigo.

-Si, claro, a comer- dijo Sirius poniéndose lentamente de pie, miro el reloj, se sorprendió al notar que los bebes lo habían dejado dormir por una hora y media, subió las escaleras rápidamente para darle de comer a sus bebés, al entrar a la habitación vio una escena que, hacia unas cuantas horas no creyó posible.

En la mecedora que estaba en una esquina, Lily se encontraba meciéndose mientras daba pecho a Harry, quien comía gustoso, Lily hablaba tranquilamente con Remus, éste estaba sentado en la alfombra jugando con su hijo con un peluche en forma de jirafa, hablaban tranquilamente y reían de las tonteras que James decía de vez en cuando, James tenia a la bebita de Sirius en brazos y le estaba dando biberón, Sirius se quedó unos segundos embobado con esa escena, estaba viendo a la segunda generación de Merodeadores, frente a sus ojos estaban los próximos máximos alborotadores de Hogwarts...

-Padfoot!- la voz de James lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Eh?- preguntó Sirius.

-Que si no le das de comer a este pobre niño le va a dar anemia- dijo James señalando al otro cachorro.

-Ah... si...- Sirius se apresuro a ir hacia el bebe, lo levantó en brazos y le dio su leche, empezaba a pensar que seria lindo cuidarlos, eran lindos cuando estaban así, callados y calmados, se quedó unos minutos contemplando al pequeño en sus brazos, el bebé terminó su comida rápidamente, Sirius retiró la mamila y miró a su hijo, era su hijo- sabes... creo que estoy empezando a agarrarle el gusto a esto- dijo Sirius mirando al bebe con ternura, pero después, el bebe devolvió algo de leche manchando la camisa negra de Sirius- bien, hable demasiado pronto- se corrigió entrecerrando los ojos.

Después de limpiarse fue con Lily para que le explicara como sacarle el aire a los bebes después de que comieran, era sencillo, pero debemos recordar que Sirius Black no es del tipo de hombre que hace las cosas cuidadosamente, es, como siempre dice Lily, "_Demasiado bruto!_", pero después de unos cuantos intentos practicando con la espalda de James lo logró, recargó al bebé en su pecho dejando la cabeza cerca de su cuello, y comenzó a darle pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda imitando a Lily, quien lo hacia con Harry.

-Bien Sirius, lo ves, no es tan difícil- le dijo Lily al ver que Sirius palmeaba suavemente al bebé.

-Si, sabes, no es tan difícil una vez que practicas- dijo Sirius, pero en ese momento sintió algo en su cuello, le dolió un poco, como si algo se le clavara, un par de pinchazos... pinchazos? No seria...- Lily, se supone que estos niños no tienen dientes, cierto?

-Claro que no, solo tienen un mes- respondió Lily, entonces Harry soltó un pequeño eructo- listo, ya está.

-James, puedes decirme que esta haciendo el niño en mi cuello?- dijo Siirus con cautela.

-Pues que va a hacer, si apenas se puede mover- le respondió James sin dejar de ver la revista que leía en el sillón, entonces Sirius intentó quitarse al bebe, pero cuando lo quiso levantar sintió una punzada en el cuello, era como si el bebe... un segundo, "_De nada me sirven siendo mitad mortales_", esas fueron las palabras de Soren, eso no quería decir que... Sirius llevó una de sus manos a su cuello, sintió como el niño estaba pegado a él, después sintió algo liquido que salía de entre el contacto del bebe con su propia piel, tocó un poco el liquido y después miro su mano, no podía ser... era...

-Aaahhh!!!! Quítenmelo!!!!- gritó Sirius mientras comenzaba a correr por la sala intentando despegar a l bebe de su cuello.

-Padfoot! Pero que demo...- James no pudo seguir maldiciendo ya que Sirius por poco y lo arrolla en su intento de huir del pequeño que lo mordía.

-Sirius!- grito Lily al ver como el animago no paraba de correr victima del pánico.

-Quítenmelo! Quítenmelo!- gritaba mientras tiraba con cuidado del cuerpecito del bebe.

-Paddy, tranquilo, déjame ver!- dijo James deteniendo a Sirius en su carrera, James se fijó en el cuello de su amigo, sip, definitivamente ese niño lo estaba mordiendo- no puedo creerlo.

-Mitad mortales! Mitad Vampiros! Como no se le ocurrió decirme eso!- gritó Sirius mientras seguía intentando separarse del bebe.

-Tranquilo, ya te lo quito- dijo James, entonces comenzó un espectáculo digno de ver, y Remus llego con los otros bebes justo a tiempo para verlo desde el inicio.

James jalaba lentamente al bebé, pero mientras mas tiraba, el bebe se aferraba mas a la camisa de Sirius y mordía mas fuerte, lo fuerte considerado para un bebe de un mes, mientras tanto, Sirius lloriqueaba como un niño pequeño y movía los brazos violentamente mostrando su desesperación, Remus y Lily no pudieron evitar reír, al fin, James pudo separar al pequeño, cuidadosamente, de Sirius, este corrió hacia el espejo mas cercano mientras James limpiaba unas gotas de sangre que chorreaban de la boca del niño, Remus y Lily se echaron a reír al mismo tiempo.

-No se rían, ya quisiera verlos a ustedes si hubieran sido las victimas de este Vampirin- dijo Sirius mientras se inspeccionaba la mordida en el espejo, eran dos puntitos diminutos, pero aun salían hilitos de sangre por ellos.

-Ya, tranquilo Siri, ya paso- le dijo Lily yendo hacia el con el botiquín, después de ponerle una poción y explicarle mil y una vez que no se convertiría en Vampiro, se dispusieron a comer.

-Saben, creo que deberían ponerle nombres a los bebes- dijo James- mira que tu llevas prácticamente un mes con tu hijo y el pobre no tiene nombre.

-James tiene razón- dijo Lily mientras echaba una rápida mirada a los bebes que estaban durmiendo en el corralito- deben ponerles nombres.

Remus y Sirius se miraron, no sabían como ponerle a los niños, Sirius los acababa de "tener", y Remus, bueno él sí había pensado en un posible nombre, pero nada le parecía bien. El resto del día, Remus y Sirius se la pasaron pensando en el posible nombre para sus peques, tenían muchos posibles nombres, pero era difícil decidirse, estaban a mitad de la cena, platicando tranquilamente con los bebés jugando con sus chupones en el corralito cuando de repente...

-Ya se!- grito Sirius haciendo que los otros tres pegaran el brinco mas alto que cualquier persona pudiese haber dado al asustarse.

-Que sabes Paddy?- preguntó James poniendo una mano en su pecho confirmando que su corazón aun latía.

-El nombre perfecto para el bebe!- exclamo entusiasmado Sirius.

-Cual de los dos?- pregunto Lily intentando recuperar su presión sanguínea normal.

-El del niño- respondió Sirius.

-Y bien?- preguntó Remus al ver que Sirius hacia un silencio de suspenso demasiado largo.

-Mi hijo se llamara... Jack Black!- dijo orgulloso, los otros tres lo miraron pensando en el nombre, era algo extraño, nombre y apellido terminaban con "ack", pero era bueno, debian admitirlo.

-Me parece genial!- dijo James mirando a su amigo.

-A mi también Sirius, escuchaste Jack- dijo Lily volviéndose hacia los bebes- ya tienes nombre pequeño Jackie.

-Creo que yo también tengo uno- dijo Remus tomando un sorbo de su chocolate caliente.

-Y cual es?- pregunto James mirando al Licántropo.

-Pero no es para mi bebé, es para la niña- dijo Remus.

-En serio? Genial, me ahorrarás el trabajo!- dijo Sirius dando unas palmadas en la espalda de Remus.

-Bueno, pues me agrada mucho el nombre de Helen- dijo Remus mirando a Sirius para ver su reacción- siempre me ha gustado y... bueno, tal vez te agradaría a ti también, pero si no quieres...

-Helen Black- dijo Sirius con cara de intelectual- tiene clase, elegante, me agrada Moony, me agrada!!

-De verdad?- pregunto Remus sonriendo.

-Sip, mis bebés ya tienen nombre, son Helen y Jack Black!- dijo Sirius acercándose a los nenes- que les parece? A que son geniales sus nom... oh no!

-Que pasa?- preguntó Lily mirando a Sirius quien había puesto cara de pánico.

-Algo apesta aquí... y no es mi calcetín- dijo Sirius mirando a Lily suplicantemente.

-Hora del cambio de pañal- dijo Lily sonriéndole a Sirius, éste miró a los niños resignado, o los cambiaba, u olían mal por todo el día.

Ya era entrada la noche, Sirius se quedaría otro día ahí, necesitaba ayuda con los bebés, por lo menos hasta que se pudiera mantener despierto cuando los peques lo llamaban, Remus y James se encontraban sentados en el antecomedor tomando chocolate caliente, hacía cinco minutos que habían dormido a Harry y al pequeño lobezno, y ahora aprovechaban esos minutos de preciada tranquilidad mientras Sirius y Lily dormían a los gemelos en el piso superior.

-James, necesito ayuda- dijo Remus mirando por la ventana.

-Que pasa?- preguntó James dando un sorbo a su chocolate.

-No tengo un nombre para mi bebé- dijo Remus mirando a James con mirada suplicante.

-Vamos Remus, no es tan difícil- dijo James sonriéndole a su amigo.

-Si que lo es, tu ya tenias el nombre de tu hijo desde cinco meses antes de que naciera- dijo Remus volviendo a estudiar la ventana.

-Bueno eso si, aún yo tuve mas tiempo para pensar en un nombre- dijo James- pero creo que debería llamarse como tú.

-No quiero repetir el nombre- dijo Remus negando con la cabeza.

-Yo repetí mi nombre- le dijo James mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados.

-Pero ese es el segundo nombre de Harry, no es el primero- le dijo Remus.

-Bueno, pues deberías ponerle un nombre que se parezca al tuyo, es más fácil de pensar y te sentirás mas orgulloso de él- dijo James mirando a Harry, quien dormía tranquilamente en su moisés.

-Si creo que tienes razón, pero no se...

-Johan- dijo una voz tras ellos, los dos hombres voltearon a la puerta de la cocina, por ella entraban Lily y Sirius cada uno con un bebe en brazos.

-Como?- pregunto Remus a la pelirroja.

-Si, eso!- dijo Sirius aprobando el nombre dado por la pelirroja.

-Johan Lupin, suena bien y es parecido a tu nombre Moony- dijo James, Remus se giró y miró a su hijo, se veía tan indefenso así, tan tierno, tan dulce, era verdad, se parecía mucho a él y le agradaba el nombre.

-Sip, me gusta- dijo Remus al fin- Johan Lupin! Mi lobezno ya tiene nombre!- exclamó Remus levantando sus brazos en el aire en expresión triunfal haciendo que James y Sirius soltaran una carcajada... error, todos los bebes despertaron sobresaltados ante el ruido y comenzaron a llorar.

-Yo a ustedes los mato- dijo Lily mirando a los dos animagos con reproche- después de que los vuelvan a dormir... los mato...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Los meses pasaron muy lentos, pero al final pasaron, que era lo importante, y esos cuatro meses a pesar de haber sido una pesadilla para el pobre de Sirius, ahora le daban una alivianada, los bebés dormían más, lloraban igual, pero dormían más.

-¡Hola!, llegó el mejor y más apuesto padre del mundo- gritó Sirius abriendo la puerta principal, extrañamente y sin que nadie se enterara se había hecho de un juego de llaves de la casa Potter y otro igual de la casa de Remus- ¡eh Potters!– volvió a gritar Sirius al no obtener respuesta.

-¡Sshh!- lo reprendió Lily bajando las escaleras a la carrera- Harry y Johan se acaban de dormir.

-Lo siento… digan hola pequeños- dijo Sirius a los niños que llevaba sentados en cada brazo.

Lily miró boquiabierta a los bebés, quienes obedientemente, abrían y cerraban su manita hacia ella, mientras los dos sonreían, tenían la misma sonrisa de Sirius.

-Increíble que no puedas hacer que se coman sus verduras pero les hayas enseñado a saludar, ven con tía Lily pequeña- murmuró la pelirroja extendiendo sus brazos a la niña que no tardó en abalanzarse hacia ella, pero Jack también se echó un clavado hacia Lily, ella sonrió y también lo agarró- vaya¿hace cuanto que no los miraba eh?- preguntó a los niños que jugaban interesados con su cabello, les llamaba la atención el color- han crecido mucho- siguió Lily mientras los sentaba en el corralito apoyados en algunas almohadas especiales para que no cayeran- toma Jack- le tendió un pequeño peluche de un perro negro, pero el niño lo arrojó mientras estiraba los brazos para que lo sacara, Helen mordía una pelota.

-Uy sí, debieron haber crecido ¿Cuánto?... ¿uno o dos milímetros desde anoche? - rió Sirius mirando a sus hijos.

-Parece que no quiere estar ahí- murmuró Lily inclinándose para sacar al niño, al verlo, éste estiró más sus bracitos.

-No Lily- la detuvo Sirius de la mano- si lo sacas, después Helen va a querer que también la saques y van a querer estar solo en brazos y se va a armar un gran problema, solo déjale unos juguetes alrededor y no le hagas caso, se pone a jugar.

La pelirroja sonrió y lo miró, después de todo esas enorme ojeras que Sirius llevaba rendían sus frutos, hablaba como un padre, e hizo lo que le dijo, pero intentó agarrar a Jack cuando éste empezó a llorar lastimeramente, parecía que algo muy grave le pasaba, Sirius le sonrió a Lily.

-Si Helen no llora, es que no tiene nada- susurró el animago al oído de Lily mientras movía su varita para que no pudieran despertar a los dos niños que dormían arriba.

No muy convencida por las razones de Sirius y más convencida por el llanto del pequeño, Lily se quedó cerca del corralito, pero Sirius la jaló hacia un sofá, no había pasado ni un minuto desde que Lily se había alejado, cuando Jack había abierto los ojos y miraba hacia todas partes, al ver a su padre platicando, agarró un lobo de plástico blando y empezó a morderlo.

-Chantajista como el padre¿eh?- inquirió Lily interesada por saber que Sirius ya les conocía las mañas a sus hijos.

-Jeje, oye pelirroja que no soy chantajista- reclamó aparentemente dolido.

-¿Que Padfoot no es chantajista?, eso si es una noticia interesante- James con algunas bolsas en las manos entraba sonriente a la estancia- Oh pero que lindos niños y tan bien portados- agregó dejando las compras en el piso y justo en ese instante, Jack arrojaba el juguete a un lado y estiraba sus brazos hacia James y volvía a llorar lastimeramente, cualquiera que lo hubiera escuchado habría asegurado que le lanzaban un cruciatus, James pegó un brinco y se apresuró a tomar en brazos al niño, pero ahora era Lily quien lo detenía, pues Helen jugaba interesada con un peluche.

-Te digo que es como el padre, ven James no lo agarres- James extrañado fue con su esposa, se sorprendió al mirar que Jack volvía con los juguetes.

-Vaya, creo que eres muy mala influencia para esos pequeñines- Agregó Remus que solo había revuelto el poco cabello de los niños sin darle oportunidad de llorar a Jack, sonrió a Sirius y se dejó caer en el sofá junto a James.

-No es verdad- contestó Sirius mirando a sus pequeños- eso ya es de herencia- agregó haciendo que James soltara una carcajada, Remus, por la debilidad de que esa noche sería luna llena sonrió, y Lily rodó los ojos resignada mientras se ponía de pie, iría a revisar a los niños.

Mientras la pelirroja revisaba a los bebés, que seguían durmiendo plácidamente en la cunita de Harry, los hombres platicaban lógicamente sobre… sus hijos, si a Sirius le hubieran dicho cuatro meses atrás que la principal plática de los tres iba a tratar sobre bebés, lo habría enviado a San Mungo, cuando se preguntaban si los niños irían a escuelas muggles antes de ir a Hogwarts, Jack empezó a llorar, James y Remus miraron a Sirius, éste miró detenidamente a su hijo, sonriendo se puso de pie y se acercó al corralito.

-Helen no llora- apuntó James interesado pues anteriormente Sirius había dicho que algo pasaba cuando ambos lloraban.

-Sí, pero llora con lágrimas- sonrió Sirius- además, alguien necesita un cambio urgente- agregó alejando al niño- iré arriba a cambiarlo, cuiden a mi princesa por favor.

Y con Jack que sollozaba en sus brazos se dirigió a las escaleras.

-Eh pelirroja, mira por donde vas que por poco y ruedas por las escaleras-dijo Sirius deteniendo con una mano a Lily que había tropezado con una camisa que se le había caído del cesto que llevaba.

-Gracias Sirius, tengo mucho que lavar- sonrió Lily, Sirius le regresó la sonrisa y siguió subiendo, Lily fue hacia la estancia, Sirius dio media vuelta para ir al cuarto de Harry, pues había estado mirando a Lily, sintió un golpe fuerte contra su pie y extrañado bajó la mirada, sus ojos casi salen de sus orbitas, un pequeño de cabello dorado bajo las orejas, tomó bien a su hijo que casi se le caía.

-Ay no!- se lamentó Sirius, buscando apresurado su varita mientras intentaba no tirar a Jack y al mismo tiempo agarrar a Johan- ay no!!- repitió el animago al mirar como la patineta sobre la que Johan iba sentado daba contra su pie y…- ay no!- volvió a repetir, hizo una mueca, el golpe de la patineta contra su pie había sido fuerte, le pasó a Jack el brazo por bajo los bracitos aferrándolo contra él, mientras buscaba su varita con la misma mano y con la libre intentaba hacerse de Johan que… en ese momento miró todo en cámara lenta… Johan salía disparado, le pasó muy cerca y por unos milímetros y lo alcanza- ay no… ¡Moony!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas sin despegar la vista del pequeño que volaba escaleras abajo- ¡MOONY… REMUS!

Remus que seguía en la sala, se paró con dificultad y lentamente fue hacia las escaleras, entre molesto y divertido por la expresión que tenía Sirius en la planta alta, se detuvo al pie de las escaleras.

-¿Qué pasa Padfoot?- preguntó cansado Lupin mirando a su amigo.

-Ay no…- repitió Sirius, con miedo lentamente levantó una mano y señaló el techo, Remus esperando cualquier tontería sonrió mientras levantaba la cabeza.

-Ay no- imitó a Sirius, y también, en cámara lenta, miró a Johan que volaba justo sobre su cabeza, desesperado buscó su varita entre su túnica, pero no la encontraba, se giró con una lentitud extraordinaria y más pálido aún siguió la trayectoria de su pequeño lobezno.

-Oye James y…- Lily dejaba el cesto de mimbre que llevaba con ropa sobre el reposa brazos del sofá en el que estaba James, Sirius llegaba corriendo con Jack como si fuera un bulto de patatas a su costado, mientras jalaba a un petrificado Remus, justo a tiempo para ver como un rayo dorado caía en el cesto, haciendo que Lily lo soltara más pronto, después el cesto caía en el sofá y daba una vuelta hacia el piso- ¿Qué?- se preguntó Lily mirando sus manos y después el cesto en el piso, James sentado miraba interesado el cesto, Remus reaccionó y se apresuró a levantar el cesto, se desesperó al ver solo un montón de ropa sucia de James y empezó a arrojarla para todas partes buscando algo, Sirius olvidó el cambio de pañal que necesitaba Jack y se lo dio a Lily para ayudar a su amigo a tirar la ropa… cuando el cerro de ropa hubo desaparecido, Sirius se irguió y miró a su alrededor, Remus a punto de volverse loco lo imitó, detuvo su exhaustiva búsqueda por la sala al escuchar una carcajada dulce, al mismo tiempo, los cuatro adultos miraron a la izquierda de James, encontrándose con el pequeño de ojos dorados, sentado junto a James aplaudiendo sonriente.

-Johan- murmuró Remus cogiendo apresurado a su hijo, abrazó al pequeño que seguía riendo.

-A ver jovencito- Sirius agarró a Johan y lo miró evaluadoramente- ¿cómo fue que te saliste de la cuna? eso ni yo lo habría hecho.

-¿Qué dices?- Lily miró a Sirius, después a Remus, el licántropo se dejaba caer en el sillón junto a James.

-¿Sirius qué pasó?- murmuró Remus agotado, sin embargo, seguía sorprendido, su pequeño no demostraba cansancio cada luna llena.

-Bueno pues…- Sirius siguió con Johan en brazos, se sentó pensativo frente a Remus y comenzó a contar lo poco que sabía.

En cuanto Sirius mencionó que Johan había volado desde las escaleras, aunque claro, omitió lo de la patineta, no quería un regaño de Lily, James parecía orgulloso, Lily corrió a revisar que Harry siguiera durmiendo, pues no hacía ni cinco minutos que los había visto dormidos, un par de minutos después, Lily bajó asegurando que la cuna era segura y que no había forma en que un bebé de 8 meses saliera de ella.

-¡Eh, yo iba a subir a cambiar a…!- Sirius señaló al niño que sostenía James, Sirius dio una gran sonrisa, tomó a su hijo y corrió escaleras arriba.

Las horas pasaron entre risas y un verdadero caos para que los gemelos comieran, no parecían aceptar muy bien las verduras y el que los pequeños lloraran al ver a Remus con una barra de chocolate hacía que Lily mirara suspicaz a Sirius, quien insistía en mirar detenidamente la esquina de la cocina que James había olvidado pintar, cuando Jack escupía por décima vez la papilla de calabaza que por onceava vez metía en su boca Lily, (la primera lo había engañado), la pelirroja molesta dejó el platón de comida en las manos de Sirius y salió de la cocina.

-¡Como me entere que les has dado chocolate Sirius…!- y con ese grito amenazante, Lily subió las escaleras.

Sirius miró con miedo la puerta de la cocina, James reía a carcajada limpia mientras alimentaba a Harry, Remus sonreía mirando como su pequeño se bañaba con papilla de carne y verduras mientras él de vez en cuando le daba alguna cucharada.

-No es justo- murmuró Sirius mirando a sus hijos- a ver pequeñín, abre grande, aquí viene la escoba- James dejó de dar de comer a Harry y miró con detenimiento a su amigo, Remus lo miraba sonriente y Sirius hacía el ruido de un avión descompuesto según Remus, mientras elevaba la cuchara, Jack miraba con atención la cuchara sobre su cabeza, Sirius sonrió al ver que el niño abría la boca, o quería comer o estaba sorprendido, no quiso esperar para saber y se apresuró a meter la cuchara a la boca del niño- ¡Jack!- se lamentó el animago al toparse con la boca cerrada del bebé.

-¡Al fin!- exclamó James mirando el techo, Sirius lo miró entrecerrando los ojos- ¡alguien que le gana a Padfoot!- rió James continuando alimentando a su hijo.

-Parece que te has encontrado con la horma de tu zapato- agregó Remus pasando su varita alrededor de Johan para limpiarlo.

-¡Oh cállense!- murmuró apesadumbrado Sirius, respiró hondo y miró a Helen- princesa¿verdad que tú sí vas a hacer caso a papá?, mi linda niña sí va a comer, a que sí- Sirius empezó a hacer el mismo ritual que con Jack, solo que ahora era una linda limusina que tenía que entrar al garaje, James pudo asegurar que la niña había enarcado una ceja, pero de lo que sí estuvo seguro fue de que fruncía los labios para no dejar entrar la cuchara- me rindo, es imposible- exclamó Sirius echándose hacia atrás en la silla- Jack- murmuró al ver como el pequeño estiraba los brazos a Remus que pasaba junto a él con Johan en brazos, el licántropo mayor comía chocolate.

Lily terminó dando de comer a los gemelos, aunque, en realidad, no comieron mucho, después de eso los durmieron un rato, Remus se rehusó terminantemente a dejar a Johan en el piso superior, así que lo acostó en el corralito de la estancia, donde lo vigiló por algunas horas, hasta que, cuando atardecía cenaron, algo más fácil para Sirius, el darle fruta a los gemelos era más fácil, después, Lily dejó a los niños en el corralito para que jugaran, y Remus fue con su hijo al sótano, donde desde hacía cuatro meses pasaban la luna llena con Sirius y James haciéndoles compañía, un par de horas después, Lily subió el corralito flotando por las escaleras con los bebés dentro, parecía gustarle a Harry pues reía, como siempre, las horas pasaron rápidamente, Harry y Helen tenían tiempo dormidos, la pelirroja miró detenidamente a Jack acostado en el corralito jugando con un peluche, cada día que pasaba el pequeño se parecía más a Sirius, Helen también se parecía, pero Jack, incluso tenía el mismo afán de romper las reglas, bueno, tenía 4 meses pero¡un bebé de esa edad no debería estar despierto a las once de la noche!

En el sótano, un lobo castaño adulto saltaba de un lado a otro jugando con un lobezno, era la versión en miniatura del lobo grande, mientras, en una esquina un gran perro negro estaba echado dormido profundamente, un hermoso ciervo de imponentes cornamentas recorría el lugar sin despegar la vista de los lobos, quizá por algún descuido y el instinto del lobo mayor cambiara y rechazara al lobezno, era casi ilógico, pero podía suceder, el galope del ciervo despertó sobresaltado al perro y se apresuró a acercarse, el lobo mayor había arrojado con una garra al pequeño lobezno varios metros a la derecha, el perro corrió hacia el lobezno mientras el ciervo se acercaba al lobo mayor, mientras éste sin tomarle importancia corría hacía el perro negro y le gruñía amenazante mientras se paraba frente al cachorro, el perro retrocedió lentamente al ver que el lobo mayor lamía al pequeño, el perro intercambió una mirada con el ciervo que le indicó que se alejara, al parecer no había sido intencional, Sirius estaba agotado, esas noches eran en las que dormía más desde que tenía a sus hijos, ya no le interesaba salir a hacer travesuras por lo menos mientras esos niños no lo dejaran dormir como debía, James que ya estaba más acostumbrado a su hijo, era el que vigilaba todo, solo dormitaba un par de veces cuando Remus dormía, debían ser cerca de las tres de la mañana, Remus ya dormía con el pequeño lobezno entre sus garras, Sirius tenía rato roncando, así que él se acomodó cerca de Remus y se dispuso a dormitar un poco, solo un par de minutos y cerró los ojos.

Un aullido hizo que Lily se despertara de un brinco, como primer instinto miró a los niños en el corralito, los tres dormían plácidamente, de nuevo el aullido, ahora era más fuerte, sintió que su corazón le daba un vuelco al escuchar el ladrido de Sirius, muy seguido de un ciervo que parecía desesperado, tomó la varita de la mesita de noche, corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió, pero con la mano en la perilla se detuvo, no debía dejar la habitación, los niños, pero ¿y si algo pasaba con su esposo y Sirius?, respiró hondo y cerró la puerta, nada podría hacer contra un hombre lobo, solo esperaba que todo estuviera bien, siempre lo había estado, no podía pasar algo malo ahora¿o sí?

En el sótano, el perro negro arañaba la puerta con desesperación, mientras el ciervo intentaba mantener a raya al enorme licántropo que desesperado quería salir por una pequeña ventanita, de pronto, el perro cayó de las escaleras el ciervo lo había golpeado, pues había sido arrojado por el hombre lobo, ambos animales se pusieron de pie lentamente y miraron al licántropo, éste, intentaba abrir más la ventana con sus garras, gemía lastimeramente y de vez en cuando probaba si podía pasar sacando levemente el hocico, volvía a gemir y a intentar abrir más la ventana, con cuidado el perro se acercó al licántropo, pero no lo dejó llegar pues lo arrojó contra la pared para seguir con la ventana.

El ciervo fue a un rincón del lugar y de entre algunas cajas sacó un trapo, miró al lobo y suspiró, después, en cuestión de segundos James Potter aparecía en lugar del ciervo, el lobo olfateó algo diferente y dejó la ventana, James se cubrió rápidamente con su capa de invisibilidad y se mantuvo quieto esperando que Remus no lo encontrara.

-Sirius, aléjalo de la ventana- susurró James, el lobo se dirigió hacia donde estaba James, aulló molesto cuando Sirius le mordía el rabo- cuidado Padfoot- murmuró James antes de correr hacia la ventana, un hombre podía caber, no debió haber comido esa rebanada extra de pastel, no cabía, solo logró sacar la cabeza por la ventana y mirar como un pequeño lobo se entretenía jugando con un duende del jardín, intentó llamarlo, pero el lobezno no le hacía caso, ese niño era un caso¿cómo había podido salir por esa ventanita?, bien, él sí cabía, pero era un licántropo, no volaba, la ventana estaba muy alta, él apenas lograba mirar por ahí, el ladrido de Sirius lo hizo volver a la realidad y transformarse inmediatamente… solo podían esperar a que Remus volviera a la normalidad, no tenían sus varitas, la puerta estaba cerrada por fuera y Lily nunca abriría hasta la mañana, un bebé no haría nada¿o sí?, Remus sacó una pequeña parte del hocico por la ventana y aulló llamando al lobezno que parecía más interesado en perseguir un gato blanco que había osado pasar frente a él, que hacer caso del llamado desesperado de su padre, James miró a la puerta, si tan solo a Lily se le ocurriera mirar por la ventana, pero con esos tres diablillos, era muy poco probable.

En la planta superior, Harry empezaba a sollozar, Lily se apresuró a agarrarlo antes de que despertara a los gemelos, los miró, eran tan lindos, como decía Sirius, se ven más lindos dormiditos sin hacer ruido, sonrió, mientras se encaminaba a la puerta, su pequeño tenía hambre y los dos niños dormían aún, bajaría por unas mamilas y se apresuraría a subir, dejando la puerta abierta y hablando en susurros con Harry, Lily bajó a la cocina, al llegar a la planta baja aguzó el oído en dirección del sótano, pero solo escuchaba los aullidos melancólicos de Remus, todo parecía ir bien, camino a la cocina miró a Harry, suspiró, el niño se veía con renovada energía.

En la cocina dejó al niño en su sillita alta y fue al refrigerador de donde sacó tres botellas, calentó una con un ligero movimiento de su varita, al mirarla, Harry empezó a estirar los brazos y a hacer un lindo mohín pidiendo su mamila, ella sonrió mientras comprobaba la temperatura de la leche, extrañada miró la puerta trasera, parecía que tocaban, agarró con fuerza la varita y después de darle el biberón a Harry fue a la puerta, levantó con cuidado las persianas, pero no miró nada, miró a Harry que intentaba beber la mamila, pero estaba demasiado pequeño como para hacerlo, tragó saliva y lentamente abrió la puerta escrutando con delicadeza el exterior, se giró de un brinco al escuchar un sonido sordo y el llanto de Harry después, preocupada miró el piso cerca de la silla de Harry, temía que se hubiera caído, respiró aliviada al mirar que solo se había caído el biberón, después volvió a mirar el patio trasero, no había nada, así que cerró la puerta, agarró la botella de Harry y al niño, y fue a la planta alta.

Los aullidos de Remus se seguían escuchando, Sirius en su forma animaga corrió por las escaleras y se pegó a la puerta, había escuchado un ligero rasgar en la puerta, Padfoot ladró, escuchaba el gruñido de Johan, estaba seguro, el licántropo pareció entenderlo pues se lanzó contra la puerta intentando derribarla, Sirius se alejó, sabía que esa puerta la abriría Lily solo en la mañana.

Padfoot se subió a una mesa que estaba cerca de la ventana y miró hacia fuera, gruñó débilmente al mirar a ese lobito castaño olfatear el lugar, empezó a brincar intentando alcanzar la ventana, después de algunos diez intentos lo logró y quedó colgado, aulló pidiendo auxilio que Prongs se apresuró a brindarle poniéndose bajo él, logrando que Padfoot pudiera salir por la pequeña ventana, al salir, Sirius se estiró todo lo que su canino cuerpo le permitió la dichosa ventanita en verdad era una ventanita, estaba demasiado chica y con gran trabajo y muy adolorido había podido salir, olfateó con cuidado de captar un olor en especial pero no lograba agarrarlo, cuando se disponía a emprender la búsqueda por la calle, un aullido lo detuvo, era un pequeño lobo, dio un brinco al escuchar algo estrellarse contra la pared, gruñía y aullaba, no recordaba haber visto a Remus tan molesto o ¿sería preocupado?, miró como las garras de su amigo licántropo se hacían de ambos extremos de la ventana e intentaba arrancarla de la pared, estaba desesperado por salir, el agudo aullido que seguía escuchando, no era más que el chillido del "pequeño lobezno", Sirius paró las orejas y se quedó quieto intentando localizar la procedencia del llanto, su cabeza siguió el ruido, volvió a su forma humana y negó lentamente mientras se acercaba al enorme cedro frente a la casa de James.

-No puede ser, simplemente imposible… no puede…- Sirius sonrió seguro de lo que decía- ¡Por mi madre!- Exclamó al llegar frente al árbol, se rascó con fervor la cabeza mirando hacia arriba, donde, casi en la última rama, a fácil 20 metros de altura, podía ver una mancha castaña- si éste niño es el más tranquilo…- murmuró Sirius mirando fijamente hacia arriba- ¿Y cómo rayos me subo?- miró hacia la ventanita del sótano, donde Remus seguía estrellándose contra la pared intentando salir, miró de nuevo el árbol, el pequeño seguía llorando- ¿Y si me caigo?- Se preguntó Sirius pensativo- ¿Pero Johan, cómo te metiste en eso… o mejor dicho, cómo te subiste en eso?

Sirius empezó a pasearse frente al árbol, no encontraba una solución coherente, Remus en el sótano estaba de un humor que logró que Prongs se mantuviera en un rincón, la naturaleza era sabia, nunca debías quitar la cría a la madre o en ese caso al padre.

-¡Pero qué tonto!- gritó Sirius después de media hora, corrió al patio trasero y empezó a arrojar piedrecillas a una ventana- Oh vamos linda, despierta- imploraba el animago- eso…-exclamó feliz al mirar que la cortina se corría.

-¿Sirius¡has despertado a los gemelos!... ¡Estarás contento!- Reclamó molesta Lily.

-Ahora no pelirroja, arrójame mi varita por favor.

-Pero…

-Lily, Johan se encaramó Merlín sabe como en el maldito cedro que está enfrente- dijo Sirius con los nervios de punta- y si no lo regreso con Remus, no sé que va a hacer, está desesperado.

Lily cerró la ventana al instante, Sirius fue a la puerta principal y esperó a que se abriera, algo que pasó un par de minutos después, Lily malabareando con los tres bebés demasiado risueños como para ser las 4 de la mañana salía con el corralito flotando tras ella, dejó a los niños dentro, entregó la varita a Sirius y ambos fueron al árbol, donde Johan seguía aullando, Lily miró la ventanilla del sótano, Remus intentaba salir por todos lo medios, ya se estaba cuarteando la pared.

-¿Crees que lo pueda bajar con un hechizo levitador?- inquirió Sirius pensativo.

-No, sería peligroso, toma- Lily le dio una escoba a Sirius, éste sonrió y montó, apresurado dio una patada en la tierra y acto seguido se elevó.

-A ver lobito, ven con tío Sirius- el moreno extendió los brazos hacia el cachorro que gemía dolorosamente arrinconado contra el tronco del árbol- ven Johan… no me entiende- Se lamentó mirando al lobezno, y entonces empezó a silbarle como si fuera una perro, abajo Lily rodó los ojos- anda ven por favor- dejó de silbar y miraba implorante al pequeño licántropo- ven con tío Sirius por favor- pero el pequeño le gruñía intentando retroceder más, Sirius descendió desilusionado- no quiero Lily¿y si lo hechizo y ya?

-No seas bruto Sirius, a ver dame esa escoba.

La pelirroja arrebató la escoba a Sirius y montándose en ella, llegó hasta el pequeño lobezno.

-Ven Johan, anda pequeño no temas, ven con tía Lily- rogó Lily extendiendo los brazos, Johan corrió hacia ella y se enroscó en las piernas de la pelirroja, ella acarició el pelaje de Johan y descendió con cuidado.

-Vaya, eres increíble- admitió Sirius abrazándose a Lily- será mejor que lo devuelva, creo que a Remus le va a dar algo, este día ha sido especialmente agitado para él- murmuró Sirius antes de transformarse, cuando Lily tuvo enfrente a un gran perro negro, con cuidado dejó en el piso al cachorro de lobo que fue agarrado delicadamente con el hocico por Padfoot, antes de que volviera a escapar, pues ya se le había pasado el miedo e intentaba correr, Lily suspiró y volviendo a hacer malabares con los tres niños entró a la casa, Sirius se dirigió a la ventanita del sótano, cuando estuvo cerca, Remus dejó de intentar salir, Sirius miró sus dorados ojos escudriñar el exterior por lo que bajó la cabeza mostrándole al lobezno que intentaba zafarse de Sirius tirando golpes con sus pequeñas garras, dejó al lobito en la tierra, tuvo que poner una garra rápidamente en la cola del cachorro pues intentaba escapar, con cuidado lo empujó con el hocico hacia la ventanita, donde Remus lo cogió delicadamente con el hocico, Sirius se arrastró para volver a entrar, Remus dejaba con cuidado en el piso a su cachorro, le gruñía como si lo reprendiera, el lobito bajó las orejas en señal de tristeza y se acomodó frente a su padre, lo que quedaba de luna llena Remus la pasó sentado mirando fijamente al cachorro que dormía, Sirius se la pasó acostado sobre la mesa bajo la ventanita, pero no volvió a dormir y Prongs paseó por todo el sótano, ninguno de los merodeadores se volvió a dormir, incluyendo a los bebés que jugaban arriba y a Lily a quien toda señal de cansancio y sueño se le habían esfumado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lily! Lily, ven pronto!- James gritaba eufórico a su esposa, él estaba en la sala de estar jugando con su pequeño hijo de 11 meses, en cuanto escuchó el grito que había pegado su esposo, Lily corrió escaleras abajo asustada.

-Que, que paso?- pregunto mirando a todos lados preocupada.

-Escucha- dijo James señalando a Harry.

-_Dada!_- pronuncio el bebé haciendo que James sonriera y que Lily levantara una ceja.

-Lo escuchaste?!- preguntó James emocionado.

-Si, Harry dijo "_Dada!_"- respondió Lily.

-"Dada", "Papá" es prácticamente lo mismo- dijo James haciendo un ademán con la mano para quitarle importancia.

-Claro que no, bien podría ser "Mamá"- dijo Lily levantando a Harry en brazos- además, su primera palabra será "Mamá", verdad pequeño?

-Ahí te equivocas- interrumpió James quitándole el niño de los brazos a Lily- su primerísima palabra será "Papá", verdad campeón?

James se dispuso a lanzar a Harry al aire haciéndolo reír, Lily simplemente rodó los ojos.

-Hola familia- la voz de Remus se escucho desde la puerta, de alguna manera ahora todos tenían las llaves de las casas de todos.

-Hola Remus- respondieron los Potter, el Licántropo entró con Johan tras él, el niño medio caminaba, no iba rápido, pero ya iba mejorando.

-Hola Johan, pero mira nada más! Ya caminas muy bien!- dijo Lily poniéndose a la altura del pequeñín para poder levantarlo cuando llegara hasta ella con sus pasitos tambaleantes.

-No creerán lo que hizo ayer por la noche- les dijo Remus dejando su mochila para bebes en el sillón.

-Que paso?- preguntó James, quien aun cargaba a Harry, este echaba su cuerpo hacia adelante intentando ir con Remus.

-Me creen si les digo que abrió el refrigerador y agarró la leche con chocolate que había?- preguntó Remus cargando a Harry.

-No, de verdad?- exclamaron los dos adultos Potter con los ojos como platos.

-No, no es verdad, pero casi- respondió Remus ganándose un pequeño golpe por parte de James.

-Que fue lo que hizo el lobezno?- preguntó James desordenando el cabello de Johan a modo de saludo.

-Pues resulta que el pequeño lobezno ya hace magia!- dijo un muy emocionado Remus.

-En serio?!- exclamaron Lily y James sonriendo ampliamente y después miraron a Johan, quien les sonreía también.

-Sip, ayer por la noche estaba en la cocina preparando la cena para dársela a Johan, pero Sirius llamó por teléfono y tuve que contestar, Johan se desesperó porque no le daba su crepa con chocolate y al momento en que voltee a verlo, el plato con la crepa volaba hacia las manitas extendidas de mi lobezno, no es verdad Johan?- le preguntó Remus malabareando para cargar a su hijo y a Harry al mismo tiempo.

-Vaya, eso es estupendo!- dijo Lily aplaudiéndole cariñosamente a Johan.

-Ya quiero ver que vas a hacer tu campeón- dijo James quitándole a Remus al bebé Potter.

-Bueno, es solo cuestión de tiempo- dijo Remus- y será mejor que traigamos ese radio si queremos escuchar el partido de Quiditch desde el principio.

-Si, voy!- dijo James entregándole su hijo a Lily.

-Sirius viene retrasado- dijo Lily consultando su reloj.

-Mira que con ese par de diablillos normalmente se le hace tarde para todo- dijo Remus dejando a Johan en el corralito y dándole unos juguetes.

-Si, hasta al trabajo llega tarde- dijo Lily dejando a Harry junto a Johan.

-Que suerte que la jefa de su sección de Aurores está perdidamente enamorada de él- bromeó Remus haciendo reír a Lily, en ese momento Harry comenzó a llorar, al parecer no quería estar sentado en el corralito.

-Que pasa pequeño?- preguntó Lily sacando a Harry del corral, el niño dejó de llorar inmediatamente abrazándose al cuello de su madre- no quieres estar en el corralito hoy?

-Aquí esta!- dijo James dejando un radio de un color naranja fluorescente en el suelo.

-No conseguiste un color mas... discreto?- preguntó Remus al ver que hasta los bebés se le quedaban mirando raro al aparato.

-Oye, me lo prestaron, que quería que les dijera?- preguntoóJames cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya, ya, perdón- dijo Remus.

-Bueno, vamos por las cervezas- dijo James levantando los brazos.

-Disculpa?

-Oh vamos Lils, el Quidditch se disfruta mejor con cerveza- le dijo James encogiéndose de hombros.

-Creí que la frase era "El Quidditch se disfruta mejor con amigos"- le dijo Lily aun cargando a Harry.

-Por favor Lily, solo un par, además, Sirius no sobrevivirá sin una cerveza, o dos- terminó diciendo James sonriéndole a su esposa de manera seductora, Lily solo rodó los ojos y fue hacia la cocina con Harry- entonces, vamos Remus?

-Si claro- respondió el Licántropo, él prácticamente no tomaba, solo una, tal vez dos, para poder mantener a raya a sus amigos si se emborrachaban- Lils, podrías cuidar a Johan mientras venimos?

-Claro Remus, no te preocupes, ahora voy!- grito Lily desde la cocina.

-Gracias- James y Remus salieron de la residencia Potter para poder desaparecer e ir por un par de cervezas e hidromiel, Lily regresó de la cocina con unos brownies para Johan y Harry.

-Aquí tienes pequeño- dijo Lily entregándole un brownie a Johan, después dejó a Harry en el corralito y le intentó dar otro brownie, pero Harry lo rechazó y comenzó a hacer pucheros para que lo cargara- vaya, la traes contra el corralito hoy, verdad?- Lily sacó a Harry del corral- en donde te pongo? Tengo que preparar la comida para escuchar el partido.

Harry miraba a su madre sonriente, Lily le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzó a buscar la carreola, así podría tenerlo cerca para que no llorara y podría preparar todo lo que necesitaba, pero en cuanto las nalguitas de Harry tocaron la silla en la que lo dejarían, soltó el llanto.

-Amor, no te puedo estar cargando todo el día- dijo Lily mirando a Harry, después pensó por unos minutos hasta que se le ocurrió- claro, como se me pudo olvidar.

Rápidamente fue hacia el armario en donde guardaban todas las cosas de Harry, y ahí encontró una andadera color azul, la extendió y coloco al niño dentro, Harry miro extrañado la silla en la que estaba y después sonrió satisfecho.

-Bien, me alegro que te guste- dijo Lily- ahora, voy por las cosas a la cocina, regreso en un segundo.

Harry movió sus piernitas y miró emocionado que la sillita se movía hacia donde él quería ir, comenzó a mover sus pies más rápidamente, la andadera se movía junto con el, Johan lo seguía con la vista mientras comía otro de los brownies que le había dado Lily, Harry siguió su camino de "voy derecho y no me quito" hasta que la andadera golpeó la mesa, pero Harry, terco con el "voy derecho y no me quito", siguió andando y golpeando la mesita que osaba estar en su camino.

-Harry, cariño, pero que haces?- pregunto Lily al ver que su hijo no dejaba de darse de topes con la mesa- da vuelta- Lily volteo al bebe, quien siguió como si nada hubiera pasado, Lily negó con la cabeza sonriendo y se dispuso a poner todas las frituras y galletas en los platos.

Paso cerca de media hora, Harry seguía yendo de aquí para allá en la andadera, Johan llevaba rato jugando con unas figuras de acción y Lily ya tenia todo listo para comenzar la reunión, en ese momento Remus y James entraban por la puerta principal con un par de bolsas.

-Ya llegamos!- dijo James, en ese momento Harry salió disparado en la andadera para saludar a su padre- wow! pero mira nada mas que tenemos aquí, pero que rápido eres campeón!

-Creo que le gustó la andadera- dijo Lily saliendo con Johan en los brazos.

-Papi!- exclamo el niño al ver a Remus.

-Si, ya regrese pequeño- le dijo Remus tomándolo de los brazos de Lily- como se portó?

-Perfecto, como siempre- sonrió Lily, Remus le devolvió la sonrisa, Johan era idéntico a él, tranquilo y amable.

-Y como se portó mi campeón?- preguntó James sacando a su hijo de la andadera.

-Pues, quitando que casi abrió un agujero en prácticamente todas las paredes de la planta baja, muy bien- respondió Lily mirando a Harry con una sonrisita, entonces Harry comenzó a moverse y señalar la andadera.

-De verdad que te gustó, no, hijo?- preguntó James poniendo a Harry de nuevo en la andadera para que comenzara a "caminar" de nuevo.

-Bueno, vamos a sentarnos a esperar a Sirius- dijo Lily, los tres adultos y los dos bebes se dirigieron a la sala, James y Remus se sentaron en el sillón de tres plazas y tomaron una cerveza cada uno- miren que el partido aun no comienza- dijo Lily fingiendo enfado.

-Vamos Lils, es solo una- le dijo James poniendo sus ojitos de Bambi a los que Lily nunca se resistía.

-Bien, solo una hasta que llegue Sirius- dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina por servilletas, Johan se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a comer una galleta de chocolate que James le había dado.

-Que fue eso?- pregunto James en tono preocupado al escuchar un fuerte estruendo proveniente de la cocina.

-Nana, nada, la charola de los brownies se cayó- respondió la voz de Lily, James volvió a su platica con Remus, el ambiente era tranquilo, familiar, cuando Lily entró a la sala y vio a los dos hombres sentados platicando mientras los pequeños jugaban sentados... un segundo, esos no eran "los", era "el".

-En donde esta Harry?- preguntó Lily acercándose a Remus y James.

-Pues, andaba en la andadera- dijo James levantándose y comenzando a buscar al niño.

-Ay no...- dijo Remus mirando la puerta de la cocina.

-Saben, debemos encontrar otra expresión para decir cuando algún bebe está en problemas- dijo James entrecerrando los ojos.

-Harry!- grito Lily al ver como su pequeñín de alguna forma había hecho que la charola que Lily había tirado se pusiera a modo de rampa recargada junto a una silla, y ahora el bebe sonreía ampliamente listo para lanzarse por ella.

-No!- gritaron los tres adultos en cuanto Harry se lanzo por la "rampa" agarrando toda la viada posible y paso por la puerta de la cocina, que estaba abierta, paso al lado de los adultos que no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo para detenerlo y fue directo hacia la puerta principal cerrada- NO!- gritaron los adultos nuevamente al ver que el pequeño iba a estrellarse.

-Buenos días Famil...- Sirius no pudo terminar la frase, ya que en ese momento un rayo azul paso por su lado haciendo que abrazara contra el a sus hijos- que demo...

-Harry!- gritaron Lily y James saliendo de la casa para traer a su hijo de vuelta, era una suerte que vivían en un vecindario de magos y los autos no eran un principal medio de transporte, ya que Harry paso como bala por la cochera de los Potter llegando a la banqueta y pasando por la calle hasta el jardín de en frente, Lily y James lo seguían desesperados, Remus y Sirius venían tras ellos con sus respectivos hijos en brazos.

Al llegar a la casa vecina, los dos Potter sufrieron un mini paro cardiaco al ver la andadera estampada en la pared de la casa, al parecer se había llevado la parrilla que el vecino utilizaba en ese momento, pero los Potter recuperaron su presión sanguínea al ver a Harry sentado en la mesa en la que su gruñón y corajudo vecino se disponía a comer.

-Señor Truggle, lo siento muchísimo...

-Fuera!- grito el viejo haciendo que James cargara a toda prisa a Harry y lo alejara de la, anteriormente, carne asada del señor Truggle, quien miraba a todos con ira, lentamente y con medias disculpas James y Lily salieron de la propiedad del viejo- jóvenes, ya no respetan nad...- el señor Truggle se vio interrumpido de su queja por James, quien regresaba con paso lento y silencioso.

-Este... yo... la andadera.. la necesitamos para...

-FUERA!- James conjuró la andadera y ya que la tuvo en sus manos salió de ahí corriendo.

-Estas bien?- preguntó Sirius al ver que su amigo llegaba corriendo al jardín de su casa.

-Si, si, no te preocupes, hemos hecho enojar a Truggle peor- dijo James sonriendo pillamente.

-Si tienes razón- dijo Sirius recordando aquella vez que el viejo Truggle los persiguió lanzándoles hechizos por haber pintado su casa de color amarillo pollito.

-Como esta Harry?- preguntó James entrando a la sala y yendo hacia su esposa.

-Míralo- respondió ésta y James dirigió su mirada al niño que estaba mas risueño que nunca.

-Este es igual que tú James- dijo Remus mirando a Harry.

-Le encanta el riesgo, no es así Harry?- preguntó Sirius cargando a Harry y dándole vueltas.

-Sí, pues si sigue haciendo esas cosas cuando crezca, su trasero correrá el peor riesgo del mudo por darme esos sustos- dijo Lily haciendo reír a todos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tres años habían pasado, para los Potter, muy rápido, para Remus, que ya se había acostumbrado al pequeño Johan, a una velocidad normal, pero para Sirius Black, el señor rompe corazones de Inglaterra, fueron los tres años más largos y lentos de toda su vida, cuando la excelsa Vampiresa, se había parado en su casa con aquel vestido que todavía lo hacía babear y le había dicho: "_De nada me sirven siendo mitad mortales"_, se habría imaginado cualquier cosa, menos que fueran mitad mortales y mitad vampiros, lo había descubierto de forma poco agradable, sin embargo, los quería mucho, por lo menos ahora lo dejaban dormir decentemente, de las dos horas que dormía en aquel entonces, a las cinco horas que dormía ahora, era fenomenal, sus dos pequeños acababan de cumplir los tres años, y eso le alivianaba el existir, pues ya podían decirle, no muy claramente por supuesto, pero podía adivinar lo que querían, lo que les dolía, un gran avance, y justo en ese momento, le decían lo que querían, el dulce que llevaba el otro, y de nuevo lo que ya era común, empezaban a pelear, Jack quería la paleta sabor sangre que tenía Helen y Helen quería…

-Por Merlín Helen, si comen lo mismo!- murmuró Sirius retrocediendo algunos pasos, iba concentrado revisando la lista que Lily le había dado para la noche, que había dejado rezagados a los dos pequeños que insistían en ir individualmente, pero el grito que Helen había dado pidiendo el caramelo que llevaba su gemelo lo había devuelto a las apretadas callejuelas del callejón Diagon.

-No, yo lo _quedo_!- gritó la pequeña de cabello negro azulado sobre sus hombros, mientras sus molestos ojos azul oscuro se posaban en el caramelo que Jack protegía de todo mal con sus manitas.

-Tienes el tuyo- dijo pacientemente Sirius señalando la mano derecha de la niña, ella desvió la mirada de la paleta roja de su hermano y miró a su padre, hizo un mohín de molestia y abrió lentamente, uno por uno, sus deditos dejando caer el dulce, Sirius la miró detenidamente unos segundos, se llevó una mano a la boca y ocultó una sonrisa, esa niña… pero no pudo terminar de pensar pues tuvo que detener a Helen que se había lanzado contra su hermano en un intento de arrebatarle la golosina, Jack retrocedía rápidamente alejando el dulce de la niña- No Jack, espera!- semi-gritó Sirius deteniendo con una mano a Helen que insistía en lanzarse contra el niño mientras con la otra intentaba balancear algunas cajas que contenían unos adornos de cristal, solo a él se le ocurría comprar adornos de navidad aprovechando el viaje que había hecho para comprar lo de Halloween y para colmo de todo, con esos dos pequeños diablillos, le dolía dejar caer esas cajas pero también le dolería que Jack... cerró los ojos unos segundos mientras dejaba caer las cajas, agarró en los brazos a Helen, que empezó a patalear, y corrió hacia la calle en bajada por la que Jack acababa de rodar, al llegar, miró al pequeño que sollozaba sentado en el piso- Estás bien?- preguntó acuclillándose junto a él, el niño seguía llorando en silencio mirando el piso- Jack- susurró Sirius, el pequeño levantó lentamente la cabeza, un mechón de cabello le cubría los ojos, de un manotazo se lo apartó dejándolo sobre su oreja derecha- Jack?- preguntó cauteloso, la mirada del pequeño parecía peligrosa, sus grises ojos refulgían de una forma que él conocía muy bien- Jack- repitió Sirius pero ahora en todo de advertencia- Por…- pero de nuevo, no pudo terminar y caía hacia atrás, Helen se había bajado de sus brazos con un brinco acrobático, se sentó y miró cómo el cabello de Jack ondeaba elegantemente en el aire mientras caía sobre Helen, Sirius suspiró derrotado, se cruzó de piernas mientras, recargando su brazo izquierdo sobre una de sus piernas, volvió a suspirar dejando descansar su cabeza en su mano, Jack estaba sobre Helen jalándole el cabello, ahora al revés y Helen era la que jalaba el cabello, después Jack se pudo hacer del cabello de su hermana, Sirius se puso de pie de un brinco al mirar como Jack jalaba a Helen y ésta pasaba volando sobre el niño y caía de espaldas al piso, pero no terminaba de caer cuando estaba de nuevo montada sobre Jack- basta- dijo Sirius bajando a Helen de Jack- dije basta- insistió deteniendo al niño que de nuevo se abalanzaba sobre Helen- iremos a casa, los dos están en problemas.

-Ella, me _dompió_… mi… dulce- murmuró Jack cruzándose de brazos, Sirius lo miró incrédulo, todo eso por un dulce?...

-Pues como sea, estan en graves problemas, y saben por que?- pregunto Sirius mientras regresaba hacia donde habia tirado las cajas con los adornos de Navidad, lentamente y con miedo los dos pequeños negaron con la cabeza- por que cuando lleguemos a la fiesta le dire a la tia Lily que se pelearon de nuevo.

-No!- gritaron los dos niños y se hecharon a los pies de Sirius dramatizando y rogando por que no le dijera a Lily.

-Ustedes se lo buscaron- dijo Sirius intentando caminar aun con los dos peques enrollados en sus piernas.

-_Pedo_ papi, mi _tasedo_ ya no aguanta _ota_ tunda de tia Lily!- dijo Jack mirando a su padre con una cara de cachorrito chihuahua.

-Como dije, ustedes se lo buscaron, ahora vamos o llegaremos tarde- les dijo Sirius mientras con un movimiento de su varita hacia levitar a los niños para que se separasen de sus piernas y poder aparecerlos en la casa de los Potter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En un parque cerca del Valle de Godric, Lily, James y Remus hablaban tranquilamente, de vez en cuando miraban hacia la caja de arena, donde dos pequeños jugaban, uno de ellos, con revuelto cabello azabache y expresiva mirada esmeralda vaciaba una pequeña cubeta roja sobre su pantalón de mezclilla deslavada dejándolo cubierto por arena, junto a él, un niño de cabello dorado recogido en una coleta corta, recorría la caja de arena con sus hermosos ojos dorados, en busca de algo que parecía no encontrar.

-¿Me la _petas_ Harry?- preguntó el pequeño de dulce mirada dorada señalando la pala de plástico rojo que Harry tenía sobre las piernas.

-Nop- dijo Harry excavando con la mano- la necesito- murmuró.

-Usas la mano- apuntó el otro pequeño.

-No, Johan.

-_Pod favod._

-No.

Johan miró molesto a Harry seguir excavando ahora con las dos manos y se agachó a recoger la pala, pero cuando casi la agarraba Harry la tomó.

-No la _etas_ usando- replicó Johan.

-Es mía- dijo Harry sin mirar al niño.

Remus tenía algunos segundos perdido de la plática que mantenía con Lily y James, miraba hacia los niños…

-Qué pasa Moony?- preguntó James mirando a su amigo

Pero Remus seguía mirando hacia la caja de arena, se puso de pie al mirar a Johan empujar a Harry.

-Remus?- Lily se paró al mirar al Licántropo, éste le señaló a los niños, Harry se ponía de pie mirando fijamente a Johan- están jugando- aseguró la pelirroja, pero Remus negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Johan!- gritó Remus al mirar como su hijo le daba tremendo puñetazo a Harry, James se paró junto a su amigo y miró hacia los niños, Harry estaba sentado con una mano en la nariz y con los ojos brillantes.

-Harry!- gritó esta vez Lily y corrió hacia los pequeños, en ese momento, Harry, medio llorando, empujo a Johan hacia atras y los dos calleron en un charco de lodo que habia cerca de la caja de arena, Remus siguió a Lily junto a James, cuando llegaron con los niños, Johan y Harry se arrastraban por el lodo, en ese instante fue cuando Remus se preocupo, Johan era mas fuerte que Harry, aparte de ser mayor por unos meses, era licántropo, podría dañarlo, entonces Johan pateó en la boca reventándosela, Harry comenzó a llorar inmediatamente.

-Johan!- dijo molesto Remus tomando a su hijo por el brazo y mirándolo reprobatoriamente- será... será mejor que me vaya- dijo Remus sorprendido- Johan está en serios problemas, los veo en la fiesta chicos.

-Pero primero- lo detuvo Lily- estos dos caballeros se van a disculpar-déjenlos en el piso- pidió la pelirroja, ambos hombres se miraron y no muy convencidos acataron la orden de- pelear es malo- les dijo a los niños mirándolos a los dos- un beso y un abrazo, como amigos, sí?- le sonrió a los niños, los dos pequeños se acercaron rápidamente y se abrazaron a ella mientras le daban un beso en la mejilla, ella sonrió y los miró- gracias, pero ustedes- los señaló, ambos se miraron y al mismo tiempo exclamaron con cara de repulsión:

-Asco!

Los tres adultos rieron ante tal sincronía, y con la promesa de solo ir a curar, bañar y alguna que otra nalgada para el Lobezno, volverían en un par de horas para festejar Halloween, Remus desapareció con Johan en brazos, James tomó una mano de Harry mientras Lily tomaba la otra y se encaminaron al Valle de Godric, quince minutos después, mientras entre el matrimonio Potter balanceaban a su pequeñín para que "volara" entre medio de los dos, James se detuvo y tomó en sus brazos a Harry, tiro de la mano de su esposa y la jalo hasta que quedaron algo ocultos por la sombra.

-James, que sucede?- pregunto Lily sin comprender.

-Es él- respondió James aun con Harry en brazos.

-Como...?- comenzó a preguntar Lily incrédula.

-No hay tiempo- la interrumpió James, se volvió hacia su hijo y lo abrazó con fuerza unos segundos y después se lo pasó a su esposa.

-Papi?- pregunto Harry al ver como su padre sacaba su varita.

-Esta bien cariño- fue la respuesta que le dio su padre- Lily, llévate a Harry… corre- ordenó James, la pelirroja lo miró- es él Lily, sálvense- rogó James, la besó y con su varita en ristre dio media vuelta.

-Vaya, vaya Potter- un siseo extremadamente frío hizo a Lily derramar un par de lágrimas antes de echar a correr aferrada al cuerpo de su pequeño hijo.

Mientras James miraba frente a él un encapuchado, Lily corría con todas sus fuerzas, si lograba llegar a su casa podría proteger a Harry, intentó aumentar la velocidad, tenía la casa a un par de metros, ya estaba enfrente, pero…

-No, no, no, no seas tramposa, sabes que yo no puedo entrar- el mismo siseo frío, Lily no pudo evitar llorar al saber muerto a su esposo, abrazó con más fuerza a su hijo.

-Mami...

-Por favor- suplicó la pelirroja- déjalo, él no…

-Vamos pelirroja, sabes que lo único que quiero es a ese niñito que tienes en brazos, entrégamelo y vivirás, podrás volver a casarte y tener hijos- comentó el sujeto encapuchado frente a ella, su voz destilaba burla, podía sentirlo.

-No, por favor, mátame a mí, pero a Harry no le hagas nada!- gritó aterrorizada Lily.

-Mami...!- Harry había comenzado a llorar, sabia que algo malo pasaba.

-No seas terca niña y entrégame a la criatura- de la manga de la capucha la señaló una varita, Lily abrazó con más fuerza a Harry.

-No, por favor a Harry no! a Harry no!- gritó Lily aferrada a su pequeño que se removía incómodo ante la presión que ella ejercía.

_-__Avada Kedabra_- un siseo voló delicadamente hasta los oídos de Lily que miraba horrorizada los ojos rojos que resplandecían dentro de esa capucha, el cuerpo de Lily cayó hacia atrás con Harry aún en brazos, el pequeño quedó sentado sobre su madre, miraba extrañado, y con lagrimas en los ojos, a la persona frente a él- ya no podrás complicarle la vida a Lord Voldemort- murmuró el sujeto con voz fría mientras levantaba lentamente su varita y señalaba al niño que seguía mirándolo interesado- _Avada Kedabra_- murmuró con regocijo.

Harry cerró los ojos fuertemente al sentir como si algo le quemara la frente, justo en donde el rayo verde que esa extraña persona le había lanzado había golpeado, pero así como comenzó, terminó, solo escuchó un fuerte _"NO!!"_ por parte de su agresor, abrió los ojos lentamente, seguía sobre su madre, la frente le dolía un poco, pero eso no le preocupaba...

-Mami- dijo Harry intentando despertar a su madre- Mami?- comenzó a remover a la pelirroja, sin tener ninguna respuesta- Mami!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Ya, está bien, no le diré a Lils, se salvaron por ser Halloween- les dijo Sirius a sus hijos después de haber perdido la paciencia pues los dos peques, en todo el recorrido desde la entrada al Valle de Godric hasta la calle que daba a la casa de los Potter, no dejaban de suplicar y darle mil y una razones por las cuales no le debería de decir a Lily.

-Si!!- comenzaron a gritar y saltar los gemelos.

-Tranquilos y ayúdenle a papá con las bolsas- dijo Sirius sonriendo al ver como sus hijos practicaban una especie de danza de celebración, los dos se apresuraron a ayudar a su padre con las compras- gracias, y díganme, listos para...

-Papi- la voz de Jack lo interrumpió, Sirius miro al pequeño que apuntaba lo que parecía ser un cuerpo tendido en el suelo.

-Quédense aquí- les dijo Sirius a los niños, dejó las bolsas que llevaba junto a los gemelos, sacó su varita y se acercó lentamente al cuerpo, no tuvo que acercarse demasiado para reconocer de quien se trataba, reconocería a su hermano en donde fuera- JAMES!!

Sirius corrió hacia el cuerpo de James, no estaría... no podía... se arrodilló junto a él e intentó encontrar su pulso... nada... tampoco respiraba, no podía ser cierto, las lágrimas invadieron sus ojos inmediatamente.

-Papi, que le paso al tío Prongs?- preguntó Helen acercándose a su padre.

-Helen, Jack, no... vengan hacia acá- dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie, se dirigió hacia sus hijos los tomó en brazos y se apareció en la casa de Remus.

-Sirius! Que susto me pegaste!- exclamo el licántropo al ver como Sirius aparecía de un momento para otro en la mitad de la sala- que pasa?- preguntó al ver las lágrimas que recorrían el rostro del animago.

-James, debo de ir por Lily y Harry!- dijo Sirius mientras dejaba a los dos pequeños Black en los brazos de Moony.

-Que pasó?- preguntó Remus preocupado ante la actitud de su amigo.

-James... lo atacaron... cuídalos por favor, prometo venir pronto, llama a los Aurores- fue lo único que dijo Sirius antes de desaparecer.

-Como que lo atacaron?! Sirius!- pero Moony no obtuvo respuesta.

-Papi, que le paso al tío Prongs?- preguntó Johan bajando las escaleras.

-Nada, nada pequeños- les dijo Remus poniendo a los dos Black en el suelo- vengan les daré chocolate.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-James... hermano...- fue lo único que dijo Sirius antes de romper a llorar junto al cuerpo de su amigo, pero después de unos segundos reaccionó, no podía quedarse ahí, debía buscar a Lily y a Harry, dejando con delicadeza la mano de James, que había estado apretando con fuerza, se dirigió corriendo hacia la residencia Potter, pero nada en este mundo, ni en el que sigue, lo hubiera preparado para tal escena.

Harry estaba arrodillado junto al cuerpo de Lily, el pequeño lloraba desconsoladamente moviendo cansadamente la mano de su madre, hacia un buen rato que intentaba despertarla, pero no podía.

-Mami! _Despiedta pod favod_!- gritaba Harry entre sollozos, las lágrimas empapaban su pequeña camisa roja, Sirius, triste en sobremanera por la muerte de sus dos amigos, pero también algo aliviado por ver a Harry con vida, vio que tenia algo de sangre en la boca, aunque desconocía que había sido por la patada que le había dado Johan, también descubrió una extraña marca en la frente del niño.

-Harry- dijo Sirius acercándose al pequeño.

-Tío Padfoot! No _despieta!_ Mi mami no _despieta_!- gritó Harry mirando a Sirius como si le suplicara que despertara a su mamá.

-Harry, ven aquí- le dijo Sirius arrodillándose junto al niño y abrazándolo fuertemente mientras las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, miró a Lily por un segundo y después cerró los ojos con dolor, Harry lloraba desconsoladamente sobre su pecho.

-Sirius!- el aludido se giro lentamente, conocía esa voz, era Kingsley, un compañero Auror suyo y de James- Remus nos dijo que...

El moreno Auror calló al ver el cuerpo inmóvil de Lily tendido en el suelo y al pequeño Potter en los brazos de Sirius.

-Por favor, llévenla a San Mungo, yo llevaré a Harry- dijo Sirius con voz apagada, estaba extremadamente triste, no podía creer lo que pasaba, si esa noche habían quedado en celebrar Halloween, hasta tenían sus disfraces listos, se puso de pie con Harry aun en brazos mientras un par de Sanadores aparecían y revisaban el cuerpo de Lily.

-No...- volvió su cabeza al escuchar la voz de su amigo Licántropo- Lily!

Sirius vio como Remus se abalanzaba sobre el cuerpo de la pelirroja, se dio cuenta que Harry también miraba al Hombre Lobo, dio la vuelta para que el niño no viera a Remus llorar, se dirigió hacia la salida del Valle de Godric, aun con Harry en brazos, seguramente Remus había dejado a los niños encargados con alguna Auror conocida, y no se equivocaba, cerca de la salida pudo vislumbrar a los tres pequeños junto a una chica de cabello castaño y gafas color morado, se dirigiría hacia ahí para después ir a San Mungo, pero no contaba con que Harry, quien se había calmado un poco y solamente sollozaba, veía el preciso momento en que dos Sanadoras cubrían el cuerpo de James con una manta blanca, entonces, sin que Sirius se lo esperara, Harry dio un brinco y bajo de sus brazos.

-Harry! Espera!- gritó Sirius intentando detener al pequeño, pero este ya había llegado hasta la manta que cubría a James.

-Papi!- grito Harry quitando la manta rápidamente y dejando a la vista el cuerpo de su padre, las Sanadoras, que se habían alejado un poco a responder un par de preguntas a los Aurores, ahora volvían corriendo para apartar al pequeño, pero Sirius fue mas rápido.

-Harry...

-Papi! _Pod_ que no me haces caso?! _Despieta pod favod!_- gritaba Harry ignorando a Sirius, el animago intentó separar a Harry, que estaba aferrado al cuerpo de su padre- No, déjame! Suéltame! Papi!

-Harry, por favor- dijo Sirius dejando salir mas lagrimas al ver a su ahijado así, todos los presentes sintieron una opresión en el pecho al ver al pequeño llorar llamando a su padre.

-No, no! Déjame! Papi!!!- gritaba Harry mientras pataleaba intentando bajar de los brazos de Sirius para volver con su padre.

Sirius, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no echarse a llorar sobre el cuerpo de James, llevó a Harry hacia donde estaban los demás, Remus ya estaba con ellos, tenia la cara chorreada de lagrimas, y por las caras de todos los pequeños, se notaba que intuían que algo extremadamente malo acababa de pasar.

-Vamos... vamos a San Mungo- dijo Sirius aun aferrado al cuerpo de Harry, mientras el pequeño lloraba desconsolada pero silenciosamente…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sion Allegra: **_Vale… capi listo, ya saben cinco reviews XD, ella promete apurarse y yo prometo… no, yo no prometo nada, bueno sí, dejar que Tonks suba con cinco reviews XD, besoss_...

**Nymphadora Tonks**: _ya esta..!! espero ke les haya gustado.. bueno no tengo nada ke decir..XD solo.. dejen sus Revwes por fa..!! prometo apurarme mas con el proximo capi..!! lo juro..!!!_


	3. Recuperando a Harry

**Sion-Allegra:** _Viaje importantisimo..!!! No estoy..!!!_

**Nymphadora Tonks:** _Sion murió por un largo periodo de tiempo, por lo que tuve que terminar el capi yo...¬¬ pero bueno.. no era tanto..XD algunas personas dijeron en sus REVIEWS que no hiciéramos los capis tan… tristes.. Lo siento.. Es mi culpa.. Me encanta hacer llorar a la gente..XD y este capi no va hacer muy feliz que digamos.. hahaha bueno pues.. Disfruten el capi..!!!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Recuperando a Harry..!!**

Sirius miraba detenidamente por la ventana recargado en el respaldo de un sofá, ya hacía cuatro años de la muerte de sus amigos, cuatro años que él y Remus se habían unido para poder soportar tal pérdida, cuatro años que no miraba a su ahijado… desvió lentamente la mirada hacia las escaleras, era muy temprano, sus hijos dormían, Moony estaría en la biblioteca y Johan, sonrió débilmente, Johan estaba en una escuela muggle, aún recordaba la cara que había puesto el niño cuando Remus lo había dicho, digna de fotografía, pero Remus no lo había dejado tomarla, respiró hondo, tenía demasiado en la cabeza, se encaminó al recibidor y en un trozo de papel que había en una mesita, dejó una nota en la que explicaba que iría a caminar y de paso recogería a Johan, no creía regresar pronto, así que salió y tomó a la derecha, sus pensamientos divagaban muy lejos de donde debían estar, daban cien vueltas al mundo y volvían a instalarse en su cabeza y llegaba a algo en común y por más que intentaba desviarlo, siempre iban a dar en Harry Potter, en su ahijado… las horas pasaban lentamente, lo contrario a los kilómetros y los pensamientos de Sirius, estaba tan metido en su propio mundo que no se daba cuenta por donde iba, en realidad había dejado de estar consciente de lo que hacía, solo seguía caminando sin un rumbo fijo, sin una dirección, solo pensaba, pensaba en su ahijado, en sus amigos, en que le había prometido a James que si algo pasaba él se haría cargo de Harry, pero no podía cumplir su promesa...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- Flash Back –o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Regresaron a la casa de Remus después de ir a San Mungo y les confirmaran lo que, con gran dolor, ya sabían, Lily y James habían muerto por un Avada Kedabra, también revisaron a Harry, estaba bien, solo esa extraña cicatriz en su frente, pero todo lo demás estaba bien, al momento de regresar a casa, varios de los Sanadores, Aurores y algunos pacientes que había en San Mungo comenzaron a comentar sobre el pequeño Harry Potter, había vencido al Señor Tenebroso, tan solo con tres años de edad, en menos de unas horas, Harry Potter se había convertido, entre toda la comunidad mágica, en "El Niño Que Vivió", pero eso a ellos no les importaba.

Llegaron a la casa de Remus, los niños cayeron rendidos, Harry tardo un poco más en dormir, pero cuando lo hizo quedo súpito, Remus y Sirius fueron a la sala, no lo podían creer... sus amigos...

-Que vamos a hacer ahora Padfoot?- pregunto Remus después de unos minutos de silencio mirando detenidamente hacia la chimenea.

-No lo se Moony, esto es... imposible... yo no...- Sirius no pudo continuar, los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, no había tenido tiempo de llorar ya que había tenido que cuidar de Harry durante todas las horas en el hospital, pero en ese momento ya no lo soporto mas, soltó el llanto tal cual niño de 6 años, Moony paso un brazo por la espalda de su amigo, entre los dos debian de darse animo mutuamente, era una difícil perdida, pero después de unos minutos de llanto casi desconsolado, un tercer llanto se unió a ellos, ambos hombres miraron hacia la escalera, ese era Harry.

Sirius se apresuro a subir, habían dejado a Harry en un cuarto para el solo, así que no se preocuparon por que despertara a los demás, al llegar a la habitación, Harry estaba sentado en la cama y abrazaba su gran perro negro de peluche mientras lloraba a toda potencia.

-Harry, pequeño, ya esta bien, estoy aquí- dijo Sirius mientras se acercaba al pequeño, sin embargo, este no disminuyo el llanto- Harry, que sucede?

-_Quedo_ a mi mami?!- dijo entre sollozos, a Sirius se le encogió el corazón al escuchar a Harry diciendo esas palabras, su mami no podía venir a calmarlo, era imposible.

-Harry, cariño...- Sirius tomo al pequeño en brazos, este se aferro a el aun llorando, Remus miraba desde la puerta, también había sentido como su corazón se comprimía al escuchar a Harry.

-Mami! Papi!- el pequeño no dejaba de llamar a sus padres, no entendía por que no venían por el, no le molestaba estar con Sirius y Remus, pero el quería a sus papas.

-Tranquilo, ya paso- era todo lo que podía decir Sirius, mientras arrullaba a Harry, poco a poco el pequeño Potter se quedo dormido en los brazos de su padrino, Sirius lo dejo sobre la cama mientras Remus lo cubría con una mantita y le daba su perro de peluche, los dos adultos se quedaron mirando al pequeño durante largo tiempo, eso seria mas difícil de lo que pensaron.

A la mañana siguiente Remus no creía lo que sus ojos leían en la primera plana del Profeta.

"_**Harry Potter, "El Ni**__**ñ**__**o Que Vivió", ha vencido al Se**__**ñ**__**or Tenebroso!"**_

-Sirius!- grito Moony rápidamente, no podía ser posible.

-Que paso?- llego Sirius dando u gran bostezo, traía unas enormes ojeras, no había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche.

-Mira esto- dijo Remus poniéndole el diario frente a sus ojos.

-Pero que...

-Lo se, todo el mundo mágico estará hablando de el- dijo Remus mirando hacia las escaleras, los niños aun dormían, a excepción de Johan que le daba por levantarse temprano al igual que su padre.

-Hijos de...

-Sirius- advirtió Remus al ver que Johan estaba sentado en la cocina.

-Pero que demos les pasa, que creen que Harry se sentirá orgulloso por esto?- dijo Sirius golpeando el diario- es una estupidez.

-Lo se Sirius, pero no podemos hacer nada- le dijo Remus mientras iba ala nevera a buscar algo para darle de desayunar a su hijo.

Esa noche no fue mejor que la anterior, esta vez Sirius había intentado dormir un poco, cosa que no dio resultado, cada que cerraba los ojos aparecía ante él el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano, estaba por dar su milésima vuelta en la cama cuando el llanto de Harry lo hizo pararse de un brinco, para cuando llego a la puerta del dormitorio que utilizaba su ahijado Remus ya estaba por entrar.

-Harry- dijo Remus al verlo esta vez parado enseguida de su cama abrazando al perro de peluche, Remus se apresuro a cargarlo para intentar calmarlo.

-Mi papi! _Quedo_ a mi papi!- sollozaba Harry mientras abrazaba el perro con todas sus fuerzas, Sirius no soporto estar ahí, salio al pasillo y cerro la puerta tras el, no quería que Harry lo viera llorar.

Unos minutos después Harry se calmo, no volvió a dormir, pero se calmo, Remus lo llevo a la sala junto con Sirius, ahí los tres se quedaron despiertos toda la noche mirando hacia la chimenea.

Cuando Remus despertó eran cerca de las 11 de la maña, se encontró tendido en el sillón de dos plazas, entonces su mente recordó por que se había quedado dormido en la sala, miro por todos lados, pero solo vio a Sirius durmiendo en el sillón de tres plazas, Harry no estaba por ningún lado, se levanto rápidamente y fue hacia la cocina, vio a Johan sentado mirando dibujos animados, pero Harry no estaba ahí, subió a los cuartos, los pequeños Black dormían profundamente, pero de Harry, nada, empezaba a preocuparse hasta que escucho un ruido proveniente de la biblioteca, fue hacia may y abrió la puerta lentamente, la escena que vio dentro hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas...

Harry estaba acostado sobre el retrato enorme que Remus tenia de Lily y James, tenia otro de Sirius y otro de el colgados en la pared, eran pinturas no mágicas, así que no se movían, pero sin saber como, el pequeño Potter había bajado el retrato de sus padres y ahora dormía placidamente sobre el abrazado de su perro de peluche, su manita, aun estando dormido, intentaba por todos los medios "sacar" a sus padres del papel para que lo pudieran abrazar, Remus se acerco a el para levantarlo y llevarlo a su cama, pero resulta que Harry no estaba dormido del todo, en cuanto Remus iba a levantarlo Harry se aferro al marco del cuadro y dio un _"No!"_ demasiado duro y frió como para ser utilizado por un niño de 3 años, Remus lo miro detenidamente unos minutos, después, con su varita, conjuro una manta para poder ponerla sobre el cuerpo del pequeño, después de hacerlo, salio de la biblioteca dejando solo a Harry.

Harry no salio de la biblioteca en todo el día, y los adultos prohibieron a los demás niños molestarlo, cerca de las 8 de la noche, Harry salio de la biblioteca y fue con Sirius para que lo acostara en su cama, después de ver como Harry se dormía lentamente Sirius fue a revisar a sus hijos, ambos dormían placidamente, era sorprendente lo rápido y el largo tiempo que dormían, aun recordaba cuando tenían tres meses y no dormían mas de 30 minutos, bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con Moony, quien estaba por llevar a Johan a acostar, este dormía en los brazos de su padre.

Sirius se sentó en el sillón y fue por un trago de Wisky de Fuego, le hacia falta eso, pero al llegar con el Wisky y los vasos a la sala en donde Moony lo esperaba se dio cuenta del pequeño error que había cometido, llevaba la botella, si, pero también llevaba tres vasos, uno para el, otro para Moony y el otro era...

-Es difícil confundirse Sirius, yo aun reviso mi celular para ver si Lily no me ha mandado algún mensaje- le dijo Remus mirando como su amigo se quedaba quieto de repente con la charola en las manos.

-Es solo que... creo que aun no he aceptado bien el hecho de que...

-Ya no están- termino por decir Remus al ver que su amigo no podía continuar- pero recuerda lo que decíamos desde que estábamos en el colegio Sirius- dijo Remus poniéndose de pie- no importa lo que pase, si alguno no esta ya sea por vacaciones... o algo malo... los Merodeadores estarán siempre juntos- Remus puso una mano sobre el hombro de Sirius y le quito la charola de la mano y sirvió dos tragos, Sirius se quedo un momento de pie pensando en lo que le acababa de decir su amigo, era verdad, los Merodeadores siempre estarían juntos.

-Sirve otro trago Moony- dijo Sirius mirando al licántropo, este lo miro interrogantemente- Merodeadores siempre juntos, por lo que James esta aquí y no creo que quiera ser excluido de la fiesta- respondió Sirius, Remus sonrió y se apresuro a servir otro trago, se quedaron charlando largo rato, recordando sus buenos tiempos en Hogwarts, claro que hubo unas cuantas lagrimas, pero decidieron hacer su mayor esfuerzo para hacer que Harry se sintiera algo mejor.

Cerca de las 2 de la madrugada, ambos amigos subieron silenciosamente las escaleras, pararon por la habitación de Johan para revisar a los niños, dormían placidamente, después se desviaron a ver a Harry, no lo habían escuchado llorar, esa era una buena señal, o por lo menos eso creían.

Al abrir un poco la puerta del pequeño Potter lo vieron sentado en su cama con la luz de la lamparita encendida, abrazaba su perro de peluche mientras miraba un papel que tenía en sus manitas y la tomaba como si fuera de oro.

-Harry, estas bien? No te escuchamos llorar- dijo Sirius entrando en la habitación y acercándose a Harry.

-Ya no voy a _llodad_ tío Padfoot- le respondió Harry sin dejar de mirar el papel, el cual, Sirius se dio cuenta al acercarse, era una foto mágica de Lily y James.

-Ya no vas a llorar?- pregunto Sirius sentándose junto a el en la cama, Remus se quedo de pie mirando al hijo de sus mejores amigos- no tiene nada de malo llorar Harry.

-No vale la pena, mis papis no _regesadan-_ respondió Harry mirando a Sirius y a Remus, a ambos se les detuvo el corazón al ver los ojos brillantes y llenos de dolor que tenia el pequeño- _pod_ mas que _llode_ no _regesadan_, _vedad_ tío Padfoot?

Sirius no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazar al niño, se quedo ahí, llorando silenciosamente junto a su ahijado, Remus también se había quedado, pero no lloraba, debía ser fuerte, por los niños, por Harry y por Sirius, seria difícil, muy difícil, pero lo intentarían, aunque no contaban con la noticia que su queridísimo ex-director les daría al día siguiente...

-Que se lo va a llevar?! Esta usted loco!- gritaba Sirius exasperado dando vueltas de un lado para otro en la sala sin quitar la vista de Dumbledore.

-Es por la seguridad de Harry- dijo Dumbledore para intentar calmar a Sirius, cosa muy, pero que muy difícil.

-Profesor, nosotros podemos mantenerlo a salvo, pondremos el encantamiento Fidelio en la casa, nadie nos encontrara- dijo Remus, el estaba notablemente mas tranquilo que Sirius aunque se podía notar la angustia en sus ojos, no quería que les quitaran a Harry.

-Lo lamento mucho Remus, pero Harry debe estar con su familia...

-Nosotros somos su familia!!- grito Sirius, se estaba poniendo histérico ante la situación.

-Me refiero a su familia de sangre Sirius, necesita la protección que le dio Lily...

-Que protección es esa profesor?- pregunto el Licántropo mirando a Dumbledore confundido.

-Lily, al sacrificarse por Harry lo protegió de la maldición que Voldemort le lanzo- respondió Dumbledore.

-Por eso Harry no murió y Voldemort desapareció?- pregunto Remus mientras su mente maquinaba a mil por hora, no conocía ningún hechizo capaz de hacer eso.

-Exacto, es magia muy antigua, no creo que la conozcas- dijo Dumbledore adivinando lo que pasaba por la mente de Remus- pero ahora los Mortifagos intentaran encontrara Harry, no es seguro que se quede hache.

-Nosotros lo protegeremos, los Aurores atraparemos a todos esos desgraciados Mortifagos, esconderemos la casa, nadie sabrá en donde estamos, no nos pasearemos por el Callejón Diagon muy seguido y...

-Sirius basta!- dijo el profesor, no levanto la voz al decirlo, pero dejo muy claro que esa discusión no iría a parar a ningún lado.

-Que pasa?- una vocecilla los interrumpió, los tres adultos miraron hacia la entrada de la sala en donde cuatro pequeñas cabezas se asomaban tímidamente.

-Harry, podrías acercarte por favor?- pregunto Dumbledore mirando al niño, Harry dio un par de pasos hacia el director y se detuvo mirándolo curiosamente- escucha Harry, tengo que llevarte a vivir a otro lado por un tiempo.

-Como que _llevadme_? A donde?- pregunto el pequeño, notablemente eso lo había desconcertado.

-Estarás bien, iras a casa de tus tíos, ellos cuidaran de ti hasta que entres a la escuela- respondió Dumbledore tranquilamente, después, con un movimiento de su varita una maleta apareció a su lado- debemos partir ahora.

-Que?!- salto Sirius acercándose y cargando a Harry rápidamente- claro que no, no se lo llevara, nosotros somos su familia el debe estar con nosotros.

-Sirius, no lo hagas mas difícil, por favor- Dumbledore miro a Remus pidiendo ayuda, pero este estaba sentado en el sofá, era obvio que no quería que se llevaran a Harry, pero confiaba en el director, así que estaba indeciso sobre que hacer.

-No _quedo idme_- dijo Harry abrazándose de Sirius.

-Harry debemos irnos ya, quede en explicarles a tus tíos lo que paso y debo llevarte conmigo- dijo Dumbledore haciendo desaparecer la maleta y acercándose a Sirius para quitarle al pequeño.

-No!- dijo Harry aferrándose mas a la camisa de su padrino.

-Sirius, sabes que debo hacerlo, es una familia de buena reputación, tengo entendido que tratan a su hijo bastante bien, estará bien, no te preocupes- le dijo Dumbledore.

Sirius cerro los ojos, suspiro y reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, separo a Harry de el, Harry lo miro suplicándole que no lo soltara, pero ya era tarde, Harry estaba en los brazos de Dumbledore y estaba listo para aparecerse.

-No te sueltes Harry- dijo Dumbledore, y con un suave giro desapareció junto con Harry.

-_Sidius!_- fue lo ultimo que Sirius escucho decir al pequeño antes de que desapareciera, Sirius cayo de rodillas y cubrió su cara con sus manos, no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer.

-Teníamos que hacerlo Paddy- dijo Remus arrodillándose junto a Sirius y dándole palmadas en la espalda- estará bien, ya escuchaste a Dumbledore, es una buena familia.

-Se lo prometí...

-Como dices?- pregunto Remus.

-Le prometí a James que si algo le llegaba a pasar, que cuidaria de Harry como si fuera mi hijo, y yo... lo deje ir...

-Tranquilo Padfoot.

-Papi- los gemelos Black estaban parados en la puerta y miraban a su padre preocupados.

-A donde _llevadon_ a _Haddy_?- pregunto Johan mirando a su padre.

-No se preocupen, el estará bien- dijo Sirius intentando convencerse a si mismo- esta con una buena familia, y lo volveremos a ver pronto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- Fin Flash Back –o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"_Lo volveremos a ver muy pronto"_ eso era lo que el mas deseaba, sin embargo, 4 largos años habían pasado y no había tenido noticias de su ahijado, de improviso se vio sacado de su mundo al escuchar algunas risas burlonas, justo como las de los Slytherin cuando estudiaba, extrañado miró el lugar, no lo conocía, debía estar muy lejos del Valle de Godric, eso se arreglaba yendo a un lugar donde no lo vieran y desapareciendo, suspiró mirando el lugar mientras trataba de ubicar la procedencia de de las risas, se giró interesado, en la acera de enfrente había una escuela muggle, de ahí provenían esas molestas risas, cruzó la calle sin despegar la vista de un punto en el patio de esa escuela, subió a la acera y de un brinco se acercó a las rejas del colegio, sintió como se le paraba el corazón, ese niño, no podía ser otro, esos ojos verdes, ese cabello negro y alborotado, ese era su ahijado, pero, miró la ropa del pequeño, le quedaba exageradamente grande, estaba muy vieja, incluso raída, no pudo evitar algunas lágrimas al toparse momentáneamente con la mirada del niño, no era la que él recordaba, sus ojos brillaban muy poco, esos no eran los ojos del risueño niño que él imaginaba debía ser su ahijado, al menos que ese niño no fuera su Harry, miró como el pequeño se perdía entre algunos niños, si no era Harry debía ir a comprar algunas cosas, para tener de pretexto al volver a casa, pero, algo no lo dejaba, algo le decía que se quedara, quizá en el fondo sabía que ese niño era el que deseaba mirar desde hacía cuatro años.

Un par de minutos después, Sirius sonrió al mirar al pequeño pelinegro que sonreía con un paquete de galletas en la mano, los ojos del niño brillaban, contra su voluntad, volvió a llorar, acababa de recordar a Lily sonriendo mientras miraba a los niños jugar en el jardín, aunque, todavía no sabía si el niño era…

-¡Hey Harry!- un bravucón se acercó al niño que al escuchar la voz se tensó visiblemente, eso a Sirius no le agradó en nada- ¡dame acá!- dijo el chiquillo regordete quitando hábilmente el paquete de galletas a Harry.

-Pero que…- murmuró molesto Sirius.

-¡Dámelas!- gritó Harry, Sirius sonrió pensando que nadie se metía con el niño que él creía su ahijado, miró extrañado como el obeso rubio que le había quitado las galletas a Harry daba media vuelta resoplando a gran velocidad y el pequeño moreno retrocedía intimidado.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó amenazante el bravucón.

-Dud… Dudley, dámelas por favor… las compré con mis ahorros de siempre-balbuceó Harry mirando como Dudley se comía con avidez las galletas.

-Glotón- farfulló Sirius taladrando con la mirada al rubio, tuvo que hacer acopio de una gran fuerza de voluntad para evitar sacar su varita al ver como el chiquillo ese hacía un ligero movimiento de cabeza y cuatro niños se abalanzaban sobre Harry dándole puñetazos, a lo que el pequeño se encogió en el piso y se cubrió la cabeza con sus brazos, Sirius estaba que echaba chispas de furia, pero si hacía algo contra muggles y peor aún, contra unos niños, tendría demasiados problemas y estaban sus hijos, cuando estaba por brincarse la verja negra, sonrió ampliamente al ver como los chiquillos volaban, sí, volaban, esa había sido una gran muestra de magia, ese niño sí era el Harry que el quería ver, casi brincaba de alegría, lo habría hecho de no haber sido por que el chiquillo obeso llegaba con un maestro y el hombre se llevaba de la oreja a Harry, ¿pero que no veía que el niño estaba todo golpeado? maldijo a todos los de ese colegio y corrió a buscar un callejón oscuro donde desaparecer…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Un pequeño de siete años bajaba las escaleras dando un gran bostezo, llevaba el cabello muy despeinado, la camisa del pijama mal abrochada, le sobraban dos botones, la pierna izquierda del pantalón estaba enrollada sobre su rodilla.

-Pero que eres flojo- murmuraron desde la estancia, Jack se dirigió hacia ahí rascándose con flojera la cabeza, al llegar hizo una mueca al mirar en el sofá de la derecha a su hermana, Helen ya se había bañado, vestía una túnica azul cielo, llevaba el cabello suelto bajo sus hombros y para colmo, leía.

-Oye Helen y tu hermano aún no…- Lupin que llegaba de la cocina se interrumpió y miró el remedo en miniatura de Sirius junto a Helen- Jack, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no andes descalzo?- regañó suavemente Remus, el niño le puso la cara patentada numero 24, osea la de perrito Chihuahua bajo la lluvia, Remus odiaba esa cara, era idéntica a la de Sirius, no podía ser posible que ese niño se pareciera tanto a Sirius, ¿acaso no habían sacado nada de la madre?, bueno, no era que la conociera, pero… parecían tener todo de su amigo, eso sin contar lo de que eran vampiros, respiró hondo y señaló hacia las escaleras.

-Pero tío, tengo mucha hambre- se quejó Jack sobándose el estomago, Helen rodó los ojos y siguió con su lectura.

-Ponte algo en los pies y ve a la cocina, te prepararé algo- sonrió Remus mientras daba media vuelta y regresaba a la cocina, Jack miró a las escaleras, ¡estaban tan altas!, con que hubieran puesto tres escalones o dos, habría sido suficiente, pero no, van y ponen como cien, miró a su hermana y sonrió, tenía los pies en calcetas sobre el sofá, se acercó de puntillas y sin que Helen se diera cuenta, deslizó un pie dentro de las pantuflas rosadas "para andar en casa", se preguntaba si todas las niñas eran así, ella tenía cientos de pantuflas, cientos de túnicas, cientos de zapatos, cientos de todo, a él le bastaban tener cientos de juguetes, ya lo demás no importaba, con cuidado deslizó el otro pie en la otra pantufla que ponía "Princess", negó con la cabeza lentamente y sonriente fue a la cocina.

-¡Jack!- gritó Helen de rodillas en el sofá.

-Después te las devuelvo, tengo hambre- gritó de vuelta Jack abriendo la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Tío Moony, Jack me quitó mis pantuflas, dile que me las devuelva!- siguió gritando Helen.

En la cocina, Remus dejaba sonriente un plato con waffles frente a Jack, a quien le brillaron los ojos.

-¿Qué ganas con hacer enojar a Helen?- preguntó Remus mientras quitaba las pantuflas de los pies de Jack.

-Coffer fuafles- balbuceó Jack con la boca llena de waffles.

Remus sonrió, en definitiva esa niño era hijo de Sirius, pensando que Jack había dicho que comer waffles, fue a regresar las pantuflas a Helen, en eso, la puerta principal se abrió con violencia y Sirius como un vendaval fue hacia la chimenea, tomó un poco de polvos flú que tenían junto a la chimenea y entre llamas esmeralda desapareció.

-¿Mi papá dijo pu…?- Helen miró a Remus que estaba boquiabierto.

-No repitas eso Helen- murmuró Remus tratando de entender la furia de su amigo, por lo regular controlaba, bueno, trataba de controlar ese tipo de vocabulario frente a los niños.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Albus Dumbledore miraba con atención la chimenea de su despacho circular, parecía esperar a alguien, llamaradas esmeraldas se vieron mientras el anciano sonreía.

-Buenos días Sirius.

-¡No me venga con buenos días!- gruñó Sirius sacudiéndose la túnica con violencia- ¡Una familia!- gritó el animago, Dumbledore enarcó una ceja- ¡eso me dijo, que Harry iba a estar en una familia! ¡y eso no fue lo que yo vi!

-Sabes que es peligroso que mantengas contacto con Harry- dijo Dumbledore mirándolo severamente.

-No he mantenido ningún contacto- murmuró Sirius empezando a calmarse-solo salí a caminar y llegué a… bueno, a lo que yo creo era la escuela de Harry.

-Ya… caminaste desde el valle de Godric y llegaste tranquilamente hasta…

-Profesor, no estoy para ironías, miré a mi niño, estaba... señor, parecía un pordiosero, no, creo que uno, tendría mejor ropa que Harry y…

-Sirius, no podemos hacer nada, les pedí a los Dursley que lo cuidaran como un hijo- lo interrumpió Dumbledore.

-Pues no me gustaría ser pariente de ellos- balbuceó molesto.

-Veré que puedo hacer, pero no te prometo mucho, por favor, no vayas otra vez…

Sirius miró con odio al director, pero después ablandó la mirada, todo era por seguridad de Harry, o eso creería por el momento, sin despedirse de Dumbledore, Sirius volvió a entrar a la chimenea, al aparecer en casa, miró a Remus sentado justo en el sofá de enfrente.

-Eh… esto… yo… iré por pan y de paso por Johan- sonrió y rápidamente salió de la chimenea, abrió la puerta principal y corrió, Remus lo miró por la ventana, negó lentamente con la cabeza y decidió ir a atender los gritos desesperados de Helen.

Sirius se había transformado en un gran perro negro y corría, no recordaba como llegar a donde había estado Harry pero siguió corriendo, su olfato debía captar su propio olor, olfateó el piso con cuidado, siguió así un par de horas, pero su búsqueda no dio resultado, después de mirar el reloj se dio cuenta que ya iba 2 horas tarde para recoger a Johan en la escuela, por lo que fue al callejón mas cercano y desapareció.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sirius no menciono nada de Harry durante un rato, en especial porque no quería mencionarlo frente a los niños ya hablaría con Remus mas tarde. Cerca de las 4 de la tarde los Johan, Helen y Jack subieron a jugar a las escondidas dándole la oportunidad perfecta a Sirius de hablar con Remus.

-Remus- dijo Sirius antes de que el licántropo se pusiera de pie.

-Dime- dijo Remus mirando a Sirius.

-Escucha, hoy… llegue tarde por Johan y…

-No te preocupes Padfoot, se que eres muy olvidadizo- lo interrumpió Remus intentando ponerse de pie de nuevo.

-No, no es eso, es solo que… llegue tarde por Johan por que… bueno, si me distraje, pero esta vez no fue solo por eso- dijo Sirius mirando a Remus directamente.

-Que paso?- preguntó Remus sentándose de nuevo y mirando interrogante su amigo.

-Me puse a caminar sin rumbo y sin querer llegue a… la escuela en donde… bueno fue sin querer... aunque si quería…

-Sirius, por que llegaste tarde por Johan?- le preguntó Remus al ver que su amigo solo le daba vueltas al asunto.

-Pues caminando sin mirar por donde, llegue a la escuela Muggle en donde estudia… Harry- Remus se congelo, hacia tanto que no veía a Harry, y aunque sabían que era peligroso para el niño que lo viera, había deseado con todas sus fuerzas poder verlo algún día.

-Sirius…

-Se que no es correcto que lo veamos, pero tenemos que ir a ver como esta Remus.

-Estas completamente loco Paddy- dijo Remus poniéndose de pie y levando su taza, ahora vacía, hacia el fregadero- Dumbledore nos mataría si vamos a ver a Harry.

-Pero Remus, en serio, en esa escuela no lo tratan nada bien, y su primo es un bravucón y lo golpea!- exclamo Sirius.

-Lo golpea?- preguntó Remus dándose rápidamente vuelta para ver a su amigo.

-Si, en serio, y solo quiero ir a asegurarme que Harry esta bien, porque si así lo trata el hijo, no quiero imaginarme de cómo lo tratan los padres- dijo Sirius mirando fijamente a los dorados ojos del licántropo.

-No lo se…

-Por favor Remus, te prometo que solo iremos a ver como esta, ni siquiera hablaremos con ellos, solo… espiaremos un poco- dijo Sirius poniendo su mejor sonrisa inocente a la que Remus no se resistía.

-Bien, vamos, pero solo por un minuto- dijo Remus encaminándose a la puerta.

-Si, si, si, un minuto- dijo Sirius siguiendo a Remus por la puerta.

Fueron lo más rápidamente posible, ya que les parecía sumamente peligroso dejar a los tres diablillos solos, que aunque Johan controlaba un poco, los otros dos eran tremendos, Sirius y Remus aparecieron en un callejón cerca de Privet Drive.

-A prisa, sabes en donde es?- pregunto Remus caminando a paso rápido por la calle, no quería llamar la atención de los habitantes de ese lugar.

-Solo debemos buscar el número 4- respondió Sirius, ambos adultos recorrieron la calle hasta dar con tal número, los dos sintieron una emoción que no sabían cual era, era la que siempre sentían al pensar en Harry, querían verlo, abrazarlo y cuidar de el, pero al mismo tiempo sabían que seria irresponsable y también solo arriesgarían la vida de Harry si lo hacían.

-Vamos a acercarnos- dijo Remus después de quedarse inmóviles un rato, los dos fueron en silencio hacia un costado de la casa, para poder mirar el interior por una ventana.

-Haber que tal lo tratan esos Muggles- dijo Sirius mirando por la ventana, pero lo que vio dentro no era nada agradable.

Harry estaba en la cocina, parado sobre un banco frente a la estufa, meneaba una olla con lo que parecía ser crema de zanahoria mientras intentaba que el pescado frito no se pegara en el sartén, todo esto mientras soportaba las burlas que su primo, el cual jugaba con su nuevo video juego portable, le decía, un gran hombre que parecía morsa estaba sentado en el comedor leyendo el diario mientras gritaba instrucciones a Harry, y por ultimo, una mujer delgada hablaba por teléfono mientras espiaba los vecinos por la otra ventana.

-Ni siquiera sopa sabes hacer, eres un tonto Potter!- decía Dudley burlándose de Harry- mira, yo tengo un videojuego nuevo, y tu no!

-Vamos muchacho, que tengo hambre!- decía el tío Vernon sin apartar la vista del diario- sirve de algo para variar y apresúrate con la comida!

-No, no, no, niño tonto! No saques el pescado aun, esta crudo!- decía Petunia interrumpiendo su "importantísima" llamada telefónica.

Harry soportaba todos los insultos que sus tíos y primo le decían, se veía que el chico no era feliz, un niño de esa edad debería estar jugando en la calle, siendo consentido y comiendo dulces, pero Harry parecía tener todo lo contrario, estaba ahí, cocinando y obedeciendo las ordenes de esas odiosas personas y soportando sus insultos, pero lo peor vino cuando…

-Niño idiota!!- ese grito saco a Remus y a Sirius de sus pensamientos, se concentraron de nuevo en la ventana de los Dursley y miraron como Harry, accidentalmente había tirado el pescado frito al suelo cuando intentaba pasarlo al plato.

-Lo siento- dijo Harry con voz temblorosa, se sobaba la mano derecha, al parecer algo del aceite con el que freía el pescado le había caído en la mano y lo había quemado.

-Eres un inútil, no puedo creer que no sirvas para algo tan fácil!- comenzó a gritar la tía Petunia, quien había dejado el teléfono al ver el desastre que Harry había hecho, Dudley no dejaba de reírse señalando a Harry, este estaba apunto de llorar por el dolor que sentía en la mano, pero no se atrevía, su primo se burlaría mas de el y su tía solo lo echaría de la cocina.

-Harry es un inútil, Harry es un inútil- canturreaba Dudley mientras saltaba señalando a Harry, Dudley había dejado su juego para poder burlarse bien de Harry.

-Quero que vayas a tu habitación, no tendrás postre hoy!- grito tía Petunia señalando hacia las escaleras.

-Pero si nunca tengo postre- susurro Harry.

-Como? Que dijiste?- pregunto Petunia mirando al chico.

-No, nada, lo lamento- dijo Harry.

-Harry es un inútil- seguía Dudley, la paciencia de Harry se acababa, pero sabia que no debía hacer nada o lo castigarían.

-Mira Harry, se me esta acabando la paciencia, así que sal de la cocina, comerás una vez que todos hayamos comido, entendiste?- pregunto tía Petunia, Harry se limito a asentir e intentar bajar del banco en el que estaba.

-Harry es un inútil- Dudley seguía saltando, pero en uno de sus saltos golpeo accidentalmente a Harry, quien intentaba bajar del banquito en el que se encontraba, por consecuencia el cucharón que Harry tenia en su mano derecha le pego al videojuego que Dudley traía en sus manos, el video juego salio volando y fue a parar en… la crema de zanahoria- Papá!!

-Pero mira lo que hiciste niño!- dijo tía Petunia yendo a abrazar a Dudley, quien lloraba amargamente.

-No fue mi intención, fue un accidente- dijo Harry retrocediendo ante la amenazante figura de Vernon que se acercaba a el peligrosamente.

-Ya fue bastante por este día chico, ahora tendrás tu castigo- dijo Vernon tomando a Harry por el brazo y arrastrándolo, literalmente, hasta la sala.

-No, por favor! Fue un accidente! Yo no quería! No me pegues! Tío Vernon por favor!- gritaba Harry mientras forcejeaba inútilmente para escapar de su tío.

-Lo ves Moony, te lo dije- dijo Sirius apretando los dientes, lleno de furia- Moony?- repitió Sirius al no tener respuesta, pero Remus, con varita en alto, ya iba a mitad del camino hacia la puerta para sacar a Harry de ahí- no, Remus, espera, ahora no podemos hacer nada, Dumbledore lo sabrá y tendremos problemas.

-Entonces que hacemos?- pregunto Remus mirando a Sirius incrédulo- dejarlo ahí a que esos Muggles lo sigan torturando e insultando?

-Claro que no lo dejaremos aquí, pero ahora lo tendremos que dejar- respondió Sirius confundiendo al lobito- esperaremos a que anochezca y vendremos por el, será mas difícil para Dumbledore si no utilizamos magia para aturdir a los Muggles.

-Bueno, volveremos en la noche- dijo Remus mirando hacia la casa, rescatarían a Harry aunque Dumbledore les diera el peor sermón del mundo después de eso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Por centésima en lo que llevaban los niños dormidos y lo que ellos habían tardado en aparecer frente al 4 de Privet Drive, que no eran más de diez minutos, Remus murmuraba entre dientes y se miraba la ropa, seguía sin entender la razón por la que iba vestido completamente de negro, el pretexto de para que nadie los viera seguía sin creerlo, y menos lo haría cuando sentía que la cara le picaba, haciendo aún más incomodo todo eso, pues el maquillaje negro, que no quiso saber de donde había sacado Sirius no era muy cómodo o nada cómodo, además ese pantalón le apretaba y la túnica.

-Sirius, ¿trajiste el comunicador?- pregunto malhumorado Remus.

-Sí Moony, tranquilo, sabremos si los niños despiertan- dijo Sirius mientras caminaban de puntillas hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

-Harry se va a asustar como nos vea así- volvió a murmurar Remus por vigésima vez con la esperanza de que Sirius reaccionara.

-No lo creo, le va a fascinar- sonrió Sirius muy seguro.

-Debo prohibirle que mire televisión- masculló Remus mirando como su amigo forzaba la puerta a lo Muggle- después de todo no es tan malo que mire televisión- agregó sorprendido al ver que Sirius abría rápidamente la puerta.

Entraron sigilosamente, o por lo menos esa era la intención, pues el escándalo que cierta mano de cierto Animago había provocado al buscar el interruptor de la luz, no había ayudado en nada, Remus rodó los ojos mientras se mantenía a unos pasos de la puerta, de nuevo, ahora se encogió de hombros, eso parecía haber sido la vajilla, pero solo a Sirius se le ocurriría buscar un interruptor para la luz en el cajón de los cubiertos, pero, ¿Por qué lo había girado?, no le extrañaría que todos despertaran.

-Jejeje, no sé porque no se me ocurrió- murmuró Sirius mirando a Remus con una sonrisa de disculpa, mientras éste iluminaba el lugar con su varita.

-¡Perfecto! despertaste a alguien- dijo molesto el licántropo señalando la estancia, donde se miraba una luz.

-Pero no fue mi intención- se disculpó Sirius sacando su varita, miró extrañado a Remus, la luz se había apagado.

Con un poco más de sigilo llegaron a la estancia y eso porque Sirius no se había tropezado con nada, los dos miraron inconscientemente hacia las escaleras, una lámpara acababa de hacerse trizas, Remus solo rodó los ojos y siguió caminando.

-¡Auch que demo…!- el grito de Remus asustó a Sirius quien se apresuró a taparle la boca con ambas manos.

-Chisst, Remus…

-Ya, me golpeé con algo- murmuró el castaño rengueando un poco.

-¿Dónde estará Harry?- pregunto Sirius sin prestar atención a su amigo.

-Espera…- Remus detuvo a su amigo y escuchó atento el ruido de lo que creía una rejilla abriéndose o cerrándose y dirigió su varita hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ligero ruido, sonrió al mirar como la rejilla se cerraba rápidamente, aunque su semblante cambió mientras le señalaba el lugar a Sirius, a quien tuvo que detener pues pretendía, y estaba seguro de que lo haría, volar la puerta pues la señalaba con la varita- ¿Harry?- preguntó en un susurro mientras se acercaba lentamente- Harry, ¿eres tú?- insistió al no obtener respuesta.

-Oh vamos Moony, claro que no es él- murmuró molesto Sirius en su tarea de abrir la puerta civilizadamente- como lo meterían aquí, es inhumano, eso es…- dijo orgulloso mientras empujaba lentamente la puerta, pero no había terminado de abrirse cuando algo pasaba junto a ellos a una gran velocidad.

Sirius se puso de pie al instante, invocó un Lumos y miró a su derecha mientras Remus lo hacía a la izquierda, se giró al sentir un codazo de su amigo, sintió una furia indescriptible al mirar en un rincón a Harry, entonces esos malditos Muggles si lo habían encerrado ahí, de cerca se veía mucho mas flaco de lo que lo había visto en la escuela, y la ropa era extremadamente grande.

-Pe…- Sirius intentó hablar con su ahijado pero tuvo que tirarse al piso para esquivar una lámpara que Harry había lanzado.

-No Harry…- murmuró Remus pero algo le había dado en la boca y cayó sentado.

Sirius se volvió a parar y miró hacia donde había estado el niño, corrió hacia las escaleras para evitar que subiera, y Remus con una mano en la boca se puso en la puerta de la alacena, Sirius que ahora estaba más atento esquivo algunas figurillas que parecían muy caras y destruyó con su varita otras pocas, a Remus la cara de terror que Harry mostraba no le agradaba en nada, quizá si se quitara el maquillaje negro mejoraría, con la manga de su túnica se frotó la cara logrando embarrarse desproporcionalmente el maquillaje dado que Sirius había olvidado decirle que solo lograría quitárselo con una loción desmaquillante, Sirius dio un bufido de desesperación, coraje, impotencia y otros tantos sentimientos que no logró identificar y se lanzó en un intento de atrapar al niño y que dejara de destruir la casa, esos Muggles despertarían en cualquier momento como siguieran así, pero Harry fue más rápido y corrió hacia su "habitación", Remus que creía haberse desecho del maquillaje le sonrió al niño extendiendo los brazos, pero un par de segundos después se dobló completamente, Harry le había dado un puñetazo justo en la entrepierna mientras lo esquivaba y se metía en la alacena seguido por Sirius que terminó por arrojar a Remus al suelo al pasar muy cerca.

Harry estaba sobre la pequeña cama intentando alejarse de Sirius que gateaba hasta él, afuera, Remus se ponía lentamente de pie, pero se irguió rápidamente al escuchar un ruido en la planta superior, después unos pasos, ¡habían despertado a los Muggles!, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que terminar con todo y decidido a sacar a Harry entró a la alacena, sin saber el tamaño que tenía, dado que se metió de golpe se dio cuenta hasta que estaba dentro y la puerta, "mágicamente" se cerraba tras él y como cosa de película no se podía abrir, aunque no le dio tiempo de pensar en eso pues cayó a una cama empujado por un fuerte golpe en el estomago, después sintió como algo sobre su espalda brincaba provocándole un terrible dolor, el brincoteo había cesado, no pudo evitarlo y gritó desgarradoramente, ahora algo más pesado le caía encima y se movía violentamente.

Sirius estaba boca arriba sobre Remus que tenía la cara hundida en el delgado colchón de la cama, Harry estaba sobre Sirius que intentaba controlarlo, pero el niño pataleaba intentando zafarse, en una de esas patadas, el pie de Harry fue a dar justo a su ojo derecho, logrando que soltara un alarido que se opacó por el otro pie de Harry que ahora estaba sentado sobre el abdomen de Sirius y bajaba lentamente, pero no contaba con que la mano del Animago lo detuviera de ambos pies, Remus, por su parte, intentaba zafarse del embrollo estiró una mano y segundos después apretó fuertemente la mandíbula, acababa de meter la mano entre la pared y la cabecera de la cama y se le había quedado atorada, en su intento por liberarse se había topado con algo muy rasposo, solo sintió que la mano les escocía terriblemente, entonces ocurrió algo que no esperaba, la cama crujió y minutos después se rompió provocando un fuerte ruido y un gran dolor pues al estar baja la cama tenía el pie derecho bajo ella, con el impacto Harry cayó de la torre quedando prendido de las piernas que Sirius se había negado a soltar y Remus volvió a gritar, la torre de tres personas terminó derrumbándose, cuando Remus se movía violentamente, logrando que Sirius resbalará hacia atrás y chocara contra la puerta abriéndola al instante, Harry intentó correr al verse libre pero Sirius lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Vámonos Moony, esos Muggles podrían despertar… ¿Moony?- aún abrazado a Harry, Sirius se asomó dentro de la alacena, no sabía si soltar a Harry para ayudar a su amigo o dejar que él solo se levantara, no se miraba muy bien.

-Voy…- murmuró Remus arrastrándose sentado, le dolía todo.

Sirius agarró a Harry que pataleaba y gritaba, y se lo acomodó en el costado como una saco de patatas, Remus terminó de salir de la alacena y con la ayuda de Sirius se puso lentamente de pie, con suma lentitud se encaminó a la entrada mientras Sirius hacía intentos sobrehumanos para lograr detener a Harry que se movía como pez fuera del agua sin dejar de gritar y llamar a sus tíos, Remus logró por fin llegar a la puerta, bufó al ver que estaba cerrada y viendo que no él no podría controlar a Harry para que Sirius abriera la puerta, sacó su varita y murmuró un débil _Alohomora, _un leve clic se escuchó y la puerta se abrió, en la planta de arriba se escuchó un murmullo, varias luces se encendieron y medio segundo después, un enorme hombre de poblado bigote estaba a media escalera con un enorme rifle en las manos, Sirius y Remus se miraron, Harry había dejado de patalear un momento, mientras atrás del hombre llegaba una mujer muy delgada y chillaba al ver la varita en manos de Remus, éste miró a Sirius y aguantando el terrible dolor que le provocaba el caminar, se apresuró a salir y con un leve movimiento de su varita desapareció, en cambio Sirius, se tomó la libertad de sonreír autosuficiente a los dos pasmados Muggles que lo miraban como si tuvieran al mismo Mefistófeles enfrente, hizo una delicada inclinación de cabeza y salió de la casa con dos grandes zancadas, cerró la puerta con cuidado y desapareció…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En medio del silencio que inundaba el Valle de Godric, un clic resonó amplificado, una mano empujó la puerta, demasiado silencio era peligroso justo en esa casa.

-Ya, no seas exagerado Sirius, entra de una vez- se escuchó la ronca voz de Remus Lupin entre sombras.

Se escuchó un suspiro y se pudo ver una mano que encendió la luz del recibidor, Sirius entró rengueando del pie derecho, la túnica rasgada del frente y sin la manga izquierda, el labio inferior le sangraba un poco, intentó abrir un ojo pero lo llevaba demasiado inflamado.

-Esto está demasiado silencioso- susurró Sirius con el pequeño Harry dormido en sus brazos.

-Sí, se me hace muy extraño- murmuró Remus poniendo una mano en el marco de la puerta, se le miraba con algunos raspones, después con lentitud y no sin antes haberse quejado varias veces, entró arrastrando el pie izquierdo, tenía la boca reventada y un delgado hilo de sangre caía hacia su cuello, la manga derecha de su túnica estaba medio arrancada y en la camisa blanca se miraba un circulo rojo que crecía lentamente, con la otra mano se sobó las costillas, debía tener alguna rota, eso dolería en un par de días, justo le tenía que pasar cuando estaba cerca la luna llena, miró al niño que seguía durmiendo, dirigió su cansada mirada hacia las escaleras, algo había explotado en el piso superior, y exactamente sabía donde, Harry dio un brinco en los brazos de Sirius, mientras éste lo abrazaba, Remus intercambió una rápida mirada con su amigo, no fueron necesarias palabras para saber que había sido en la habitación de Jack, ambos retrocedieron inconscientemente al escuchar tres carcajadas diferentes, no podía creer que Johan fuera participe de eso y menos cuando ya estaba advertido, tragó saliva y volvió a ver a Sirius, que ahora abrazaba a Harry de pie junto a él, por instinto, el niño se separó del abrazo de Sirius y retrocedió algunos pasos hasta toparse con Lupin, se giró y abrazó las piernas de Remus con miedo, eso que bajaba corriendo y chillando por las escaleras le asustaba y Sirius caía sentado con un grito de dolor y algo no muy grande encima que…

-¡Me quemo!- gritó el Animago poniéndose de pie de un brinco, lo poco que quedaba de su túnica se incendiaba, Harry se asustó y Remus intentaba acertarle algún hechizo a su amigo para apagarlo pero Sirius se movía histéricamente por el recibidor con un pequeño bulto, ¿de un brilloso dorado?, colgado de algo que arrojaba chispas, el bulto emitía algunos gritos.

-Abajo ahora mismo- ordenó serio Remus mirando hacia las escaleras.

-Te dije que no escucharía, pero querías venir- escuchó que reclamaba Helen.

-Ya pues… bajemos- ese era Johan, tendría una charla con ese niño.

-Pero…- ese que intentaba refutar era Jack.

-¿No escucharon?- preguntó Remus más serio aún.

Al instante, tres cabezas se asomaron desde la planta alta, mientras con una pequeña sonrisa bajaban, Remus suspiró y volvió a intentar apagar a Sirius.

-¿Quieres estate quieto de una vez?- rugió Remus con ya muy poca paciencia, al instante, Sirius se detuvo mirando aterrado las llamas.

-¿No tenías un hechizo que no fuera agua?- murmuró Sirius mirando su costado derecho de donde tenía prendido a…- ¿Kreacher?

El elfo estaba colgado por un cinturón grueso de cuero del que salía un gran cohete rojo que emanaba poco de humo negro, desenganchó el cohete de lo poco que quedaba de su túnica y alzó al elfo justo a la altura de su cara y lo miró detenidamente.

-Oye Remus… mira- dijo Sirius ocultando una sonrisa mientras miraba a los niños que abrían los ojos anormalmente en el momento en que ponía al elfo frente a Remus, quien se molestó notablemente al mirar al pobre elfo, pintado de un brillante dorado, en cada enorme oreja llevaba un enorme moño rojo del que caían algunas piedrecillas, tenía unas grandes bolas rojas en cada mejilla, estaba maquillado como por profesional, aunque algo exagerado, la boca rojo chillante, llevaba unas enormes pestañas postizas, sobre un grueso delineado de ojos negro, llevaba puesto un ajustado top rojo, Remus evitó imaginar si lo que rellenaba el top era real o papel porque de ser así habrían usado mucho, agitó la cabeza y siguió mirando al elfo, ¿de donde habrían sacado unas zapatillas de tacón alto justo de la talla del elfo?, miró la falda ajustada que remarcaba el trasero de Kreacher, sintió un escalofrío y miró a los niños.

-¿De dónde sacaron todo eso?- murmuró sin ser consciente de lo que decía, los niños lo miraron con las cejar arqueadas, Harry no entendía nada de lo que pasaba- digo… a la estancia ahora mismo- ordenó ya más coherentemente mientras señalaba el lugar citado, los tres pequeños suspiraron y arrastrando los pies obedecieron, al llegar a la estancia Remus estaba parado ahí con cara seria, a su lado Sirius los miraba intentando ocultar su sonrisa, ya habían despintado a Kreacher y lo habían liberado de sus horribles ropas.

-Hola papi- dijeron los tres niños mirando confundidos las ropas de sus respectivos padres.

-Nada de "Hola papi"- les dijo Remus ignorando las miradas- como se les ocurrió hacerle eso al pobre elfo?- pregunto Remus enfadado- no puedo creerlo, que malos son con Kreacher, están castigados, los tres.

-Pero…

-Pero nada Jack- lo interrumpió Remus- ustedes se lo ganaron.

Los tres chicos se encontraban mirando al suelo, no habían visto que una pequeña figura se asomaba por detrás de Sirius.

-Pero, tío Remus a donde fueron tan tarde mi papa y tu?- pregunto Helen mirando a Remus curiosa.

-Bueno… nosotros…

-Nosotros fuimos a traer a Harry de vuelta- dijo Sirius, los niños se quedaron en silencio, no se esperaban esa respuesta, si recordaban Harry, un poco pero lo recordaban, una emoción que hacia mucho no sentían volvió a ellos, querían ver a Harry, recordarlo, jugar con el, recordaban que era muy bueno y divertido, y si, lo extrañaban.

-Si lo recuerdan, verdad?- pregunto Remus.

-Claro que si!- exclamo Johan muy feliz.

-Nunca lo podríamos olvidar, también es de los Merodeadores!- dijo Helen.

-Y bien, en donde esta?- pregunto Jack.

-Harry, sal a saludar a tus primos- dijo Sirius haciéndose a un lado para que los chicos vieran a Harry, Harry miraba a los tres confundido, recordaba a ese trío perfectamente, pero el creía que solo habían sido un sueño, algo que quiso tener en lugar de haber ido con los Dursley, ellos eran sus hermanos.

-Hola Harry- le dijo Helen acercándose a el, Harry la miro quieto, entonces Helen s abalanzo sobre el y lo abrazo fuertemente, a este abrazo se unieron Johan y Jack.

-Hombre te extrañamos tanto- dijo Jack sin deshacer el abrazo.

-Bienvenido a casa Harry- continuo Johan también abrazando a Harry.

-Al fin te tenemos de regreso- le dijo felizmente Helen.

-Si, ahora me podrás ayudar con las bromas- dijo Jack.

-O ayudarme a controlar a este par- bromeo Johan, pero Harry, al no estar acostumbrado a recibir tanto cariño y al no recordar perfectamente a todos ellos se aparto de golpe algo asustado, los otros tres los otros tres lo miraron extrañados, Harry miraba tanto a los tres chicos como a los dos adultos que aun seguían vestidos de negro y medio maquillados.

-Erm… chicos, creo que Harry necesita descansar y asimilar todo esto- dijo Remus acercándose a los niños.

-Si, ven Harry, te llevare a tu habitación, mañana te explicaremos todo, tal vez si lo recuerdes, pero solo necesitas que te refresquemos la memoria- dijo Sirius tomando a Harry en brazos.

-Chicos, vayan a dormir, Sirius y yo iremos a dormir a Harry- les dijo Remus a los chicos que seguían algo confundidos.

-Espera, papi, nos cuentas un cuento de aventuras hoy- dijo Jack acercándose a Sirius.

-Lo lamento campeón, pero hoy tendremos que dormir a Harry primero- le respondió su padre- tu ve a dormir, si?

-Papi, y si tu nos lo cuentas?- pregunto Johan a Remus.

-Lo siento cariño, pero debo de tenerle lista la habitación a Harry, mejor mañana, si?- le respondió Remus dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras- y Johan…- dijo antes de subir- mañana en la mañana podrías llamar a la Señora Lavough y pedirle que te mande desayunos para ustedes, Sirius y yo tendremos que pasar un buen rato con Harry para que se adapte y recuerde bien todo- le dijo a su hijo, Johan simplemente asintió, no sabia porque pero comenzaba a sentirse raro, estaba feliz de que Harry había regresado, pero a la vez le molestaba que le quitara la atención de su padre, no podía estar… era ilógico que estuviese… celoso, era una estupidez, pero al parecer no era el único que se sentía así.

-Por que nuestros papás, le prestan tanta atención a Harry y se olvidan de nosotros?- pregunto Jack sin dejar de ver hacia las escaleras.

-Harry necesita atención, no nos recuerda del todo bien, no te diste cuenta?- le pregunto Helen.

-Pues si, pero…

-Ya déjalo, mejor vayan a dormir- les dijo Helen subiendo por las escaleras hacia su habitación, Jack dirigió una mirada cómplice con Johan, ambos estaban algo celosos de Harry, intentarían que ese sentimiento se fueran, pero lo que ocurriría la mañana siguiente, lo haría muy, muy difícil…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sion-Allegra:** Espero _señales de vida..!! (Frase celebre de Sion-Allegra..XD)_

**Nymphadora Tonks:** _y bien..?? Esperen el próximo capi..!! ya verán lo que le hacen al pobre de Harry.. Aunque admito que va a estar mas gracioso.. o bueno.. Menos triste..XD hahahahaha dejen REVIEWS..!!_


	4. Celos Peleas y Cumpleaños

_**Sion-Allegra:**__ Volvi..!! (Falta de originalidad..¬¬ atte. Tonks)_

_**Nymphadora Tonks:**__ listo..!! mil años de retraso pero nos quedo bien no..?? y eske Sion apenas apareció de su "importantísimo" viaje me había dejado sola.. ke le pasa..?? bueno ya.. komo sea.. aki les dejamos el kapi para ke lo lean..!! espero ke les guste..!!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Celos, Peleas y Cumpleaños..!!**

La mañana siguiente a la recuperación de Harry y aunque era sábado, Johan despertó temprano, no había podido dormir bien, y es que era ilógico que él estuviera celoso de Harry, simplemente no podía ser, quizá por fin le afectaba que esa noche sería luna llena, sí, eso era, se puso las pantuflas y fue al baño, la mañana de luna llena siempre le sentaba bien un baño con agua fría, aunque nevara, buscó ropa y la dejó sobre su cama. Al ir camino al baño se encontró con Jack que deseaba fulminar con la mirada una puerta frente a él, con una simple mirada de su amigo supo que no debía preguntar, aunque de hecho no fue necesario.

-Le pedí a mi papá que me atará las agujetas y no quiso- murmuró molesto Jack- y se metió en esa habitación… a "ayudar" a… Harry.

-Pero si sabes atarte las agujetas- apuntó Johan mirando los pies de Jack.

-Pero quería que papá lo hiciera con su varita, siempre lo hace- respondió el pequeño Black.

-Oye, me voy a bañar, ¿le hablas a la señora Lavough para que nos mande el desayuno por favor?- preguntó Johan dándole la espalda a Jack para ir al baño.

-No, a ti te dijeron que le hablaras, no voy a hacer tus deberes- masculló molesto Jack.

-Como si hicieras algún deber, aunque fuera tuyo- murmuró Johan negando con la cabeza.

Jack se molestó aún más, corrió hacia él y lo empujó, Johan al no esperarlo, técnicamente voló hacia el frente impulsado por la furia de un vampiro, pero logró detenerse estirando una mano hacia la pared, cayó de rodillas al piso y se miró la mano mientras se ponía lentamente de pie, el papel tapiz se arrugó un poco y los dedos le ardían.

-Yo… lo siento Johan, no quise…- Jack se interrumpió y empezó a retroceder, la mirada de Johan era fiera y respiraba a gran velocidad, nunca lo había visto tan molesto- Jo… Johan, oye espera…- pero el pequeño licántropo caminaba con la mirada en un punto tras Jack, mientras éste seguía retrocediendo- Johan…- insistió titubeante al toparse con la pared, Johan seguía acercándosele, cerró los ojos pues Johan lo agarraba del cuello de la playera.

-Buenos dí… ¡Johan!, suéltalo Johan- Helen, que salía de su habitación, corrió hacia Johan y prácticamente se colgó del brazo con el que el niño sujetaba a Jack- por favor, Wolfie, suéltalo- susurró Helen.

Johan desvió ligeramente la mirada de los ojos de Jack y se topó con el dulce azul que siempre lo tranquilizaba, le encantaba ver los ojos de Helen, sacudió la cabeza un poco y soltó a Jack.

-Gracias hermana- murmuró Jack mirando con cierto miedo a Johan, éste, al notar la mirada de Jack se apresuró a correr hacia el baño, de nuevo había perdido el control, era peligroso, él sabía que lo era. Helen fulminó con la mirada a su hermano, le dio un golpe en la cabeza y corrió tras Johan, Jack se sobó la cabeza y echó a andar tras Helen, tenía que disculparse.

La mañana transcurrió sin más contratiempos, el pequeño incidente había quedado olvidado y Jack había terminado hablando para que les mandaran el desayuno.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A eso de las dos de la tarde, cuando terminaban de comer, el ruido que anunciaba que alguien llegaba por chimenea de la sala los hizo salir del comedor rápidamente, Harry se había quedado recogiendo los platos para lavarlos.

-Niños, vayan a jugar- pidió Remus serio, los pequeños saludaron al profesor Dumbledore quien les dedicó una sonrisa, salieron de la sala- ¿Qué se le ofrece profesor?

-Remus, he venido por…

-¡Está loco si cree que…!

-Sirius por favor- Remus apretó el hombro de su amigo y miró a Dumbledore, el anciano estaba más serio de lo que jamás lo habían visto, aún más que cuando habían fusionado, por error claro está, las piernas de la mitad de los Slytherin de quinto, entonces habían estado a poco de ser expulsados y habían pensado que la molestia de Dumbledore no podría llegar a más.

-Son adultos ya- murmuró Dumbledore serio- y creí que había quedado claro que era peligroso para Harry que…

-¡Que se quedara con esos Muggles!- gritó Sirius.

-¡No Sirius, ahí tenía protección, Harry estaba seguro!- gritó esta vez Dumbledore, Remus se sorprendió al ver que había perdido el control.

Harry que terminaba de recoger los platos, los dejó juntos sobre la mesa y se acercó a la puerta que daba a la estancia al escuchar su nombre entre gritos.

-Usted dijo que estaría con una familia y no fue así- reclamó con rencor Sirius mirando como la puerta del comedor se abría- ve a jugar pequeño- pidió Sirius al ver la cabeza alborotada de Harry.

-Harry ven aquí- dijo Dumbledore mirando al niño que se debatía en a quien obedecer y miró a Remus para que fuera quien decidiera, corrió hacia él al ver que extendía los brazos.

-Debe estar al tanto- se excusó mirando a Dumbledore- creo que puede decidir.

-Tiene siete años, no puede- dijo Dumbledore con la vista fija en Harry- él regresará con su familia- Harry abrió la boca asustado.

-Está con su familia, viejo hij…- Sirius jaló a Harry hacia sus brazos.

-Hij… os tenemos nosotros- dijo Remus empezando a respirar rápido, Sirius casi se iba de la lengua- y como tales lo tratamos, no como a un esclavo o fenómeno.

-Debe ir…

-¡No, no debe!... entienda que no lo permitiremos, ahí lo maltratan, no es su familia, no lo quieren, ¿acaso usted no tiene ma…?- gritó Sirius abrazando a Harry.

-Ma… soquistas seríamos si dejáramos que Harry regresara- interrumpió rápidamente Remus dedicándole una mirada significativa a Sirius, pero éste ni la notó.

-Entiendan por favor que debo…- intentó de nuevo Dumbledore, pero Remus volvió a interrumpir.

-Profesor- dijo el licántropo, estaba molesto, pero no tanto como Sirius por lo menos aún no perdía su habitual tranquilidad- usted no vio lo que nosotros…

-Remus, pensé esto de Sirius…- dijo Dumbledore, Sirius lo miró incrédulo.

-¿De mí, por qué de mí?

-...pero no de ti, creí que acatarías- y el anciano seguía con lo mismo, no entendía y Sirius estaba a punto de saltar sobre él y acabarlo a golpes, Remus casi podía leer la mente de su amigo y cuando lo miró dejar a Harry a un lado y dar algunos pasos hacia Dumbledore, se apresuró a ponerse enfrente de su viejo profesor.

-Yo acaté lo que nos mandó, pero quiero demasiado a Harry como para permitir que regrese con los Muggles que lo odian tanto- dijo con seguridad y respirando tranquilo al ver que Sirius se había detenido.

-No lo odian, solo no se adaptan a él- excusó Dumbledore haciendo perder, de nuevo, la paciencia a Sirius que apartó a Remus de una y se plantó frente al anciano.

-Sigue con sus chi… -gritó furioso Sirius.

-Chi...cle, ¿quieres uno Harry?, son buenos, los chicles son buenos para cuando estamos, nerviosos- gritó Remus para que Sirius se callara.

-Sirius, Harry va a regresar con su familia- insistió nuevamente Dumbledore.

-Harry se va a quedar aquí, pu…- gritó Sirius respirando agitado, estaba rojo por la furia que contenía.

-Pu… diera ser, profesor- dijo Remus intentando tranquilizarse- que en verdad esos Muggles no se vayan a adaptar nunca a Harry, usted sabe lo que odian la magia y conoce también las razones, por favor señor…

-Por favor ustedes Remus, el niño…

-¡El niño mis hue…!

-Hue…no, ya estuvo Sirius, ya me cansé de este jueguito- Sirius se calmó al instante ante el grito que había dado Remus- ya basta, parece que te divierte- le regañó el licántropo, Sirius le dedicó una sonrisita de disculpa- Profesor, Harry se va a quedar- zanjó Remus perdiendo por completo la paciencia.

-Entiendan que Harry…

-Ya estuvo bueno de sus chi… ch… ch… ch…- tartamudeó Sirius con la palabra atorada en su boca ante su repentino sentido de sobre vivencia al ver la cara de Remus.

-¡Salud!- dijo Remus con una mirada fulminante, Sirius sonrió y miró a Dumbledore- ¡entienda de una vez por todas que no dejaremos que se lo lleve de nuevo!- los ojos de Remus brillaron con furia mientras se acercaba amenazante a Dumbledore.

-¿Moony?- preguntó incrédulo Sirius.

-De ser necesario protegeré con mi vida a Harry, el niño no saldrá de esta casa, no antes que yo con los pies por delante…

-Eh, Moony, creo que estás exagerando- dijo Sirius empezando a asustarse, casi pudo ver unos colmillos en la boca de Remus, sacudió la cabeza y miró con atención, era licántropo, no vampiro.

-Tendrá que matarme para poder acercarse a ese niño- zanjo Remus.

Inconscientemente Sirius buscó una hembra alrededor, la actitud de macho alpha en la que se estaba poniendo su amigo empezaba a desconcertarlo, eran pocas las ocasiones en las que Remus sacaba la parte bestia que dormitaba en él y que relucía cada luna llena, Dumbledore dio un largo suspiro y miró con atención a Harry, asintió casi imperceptiblemente al mirar la fuerza con la que el niño abrazaba a Sirius.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Eso es todo?- pregunto Jack, el y Johan estaban escondidos tras la mesita de servicio que estaba enseguida de la mesa del comedor, hacia un rato que habían escuchado a sus padres pelear con Dumbledore, así que, para mantener su curiosidad al margen y no abrir la puerta de la sala, se habían distraído planeando una broma para Helen, normalmente Johan no hacia esas cosas, pero no podía permitirle a su curiosidad ganar esa vez.

-Si es todo, cuando ella entre e activara la broma y todo lo que ya te explicare pasara.

-Me sorprendes Lupin, y eso que tú eres el tranquilo de los tres, o debería decir cuatro- dijo Jack haciendo una mueca.

-Bueno, deja que Harry se acople, tal vez nuestros padres tienen razón y es solo que esta desorientado- dijo Johan mirando a Jack.

-Desorientado mis… bueno como sea, es solo que no soporto que nuestros padres le presten mas atención que a nosotros- dijo Jack cruzándose de brazos.

-Si, lo se, pero ya pasara- lo calmo Johan- ahora ve por tu hermana para que entre aquí.

-No, ve tú por ella, yo me quedo aquí vigilando- dijo Jack.

-No, ve tú, luego se enojara conmigo- le dijo Johan.

-Bien sabes que mi hermana no puede enojarse contigo Johan- dijo Jack rodando los ojos- tu eres el que siempre la ayuda cuando le hago algo malo.

-Pero…

-Además, si se da cuenta de que es i culpa me mata, y no quieres verme muerto, o si Johan?- pregunto Jack haciendo pucheros.

-Pues tal vez el muerto sea yo si voy- respondió Johan.

-Vamos Johan, solo por esta…

-…quiere decir?- la voz de Harry se escucho del otro lado de la puerta.

-No te preocupes, no importa lo que el haga, tu te quedas con nosotros- puntualizo la voz cansada de Sirius, se notaba que no estaba del mejor humor.

-Oh no!- exclamaron Johan y Jack mirándose aterrorizados.

En ese momento la puerta se comenzó a abrir, Harry y Sirius iban a entrar! Debían detenerlos, o por lo menos proteger a Harry, como estaban de protectores sus padres con el, seguro los mataban por hacerle una broma.

-Tu tranquilo Harry, este es tu nuevo…

-Cuidado!!- gritaron Johan y Jack tirándose sobre Harry y cubriéndolo con sus cuerpos.

-Chicos, que demo…- Sirius no pudo terminar su frase, en ese momento un plástico embarrado con lo que parecía ser pegamento callo sobre su cara- que asco!- pero eso no era todo, en cuanto se quito el plástico jalo un hilo que trajo junto a el una cubeta llena de harina la cual cayo sobre Sirius pegándosele en la cara y ensuciándole el cabello- no!- Sirius avanzo un par de pasos, error, tropezó con un segundo hilo rompiéndolo y cayendo de boca, toda su ropa se ensucio con gel transparente, el cual estaba por todo el suelo- no, mi túnica favorita!- se dio vuelta intentando limpiarse, pero en ese momento el hijo que había roto hizo que la manta sostenida del techo se despegara y soltara plumas blancas, las cuales llenaron a Sirius- Esto no puede estar pasando!- pero si pasaba, y el final de la broma de Jack y Johan estaba por cerrar con broche de oro- Esto… no puede… empeorar…- bufo Sirius mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, pero en su intento, tomo una silla, la cual resbalo con el aceite que estaba tirado bajo ella, Sirius cayo junto con ella, pero la silla estaba amarrada a todas las demás del comedor, por lo que todas salieron volando en dirección a donde Sirius estaba- Aaaahhh!!!- Sirius se cubrió la cabeza para no ser golpeado, pero en lugar de golpearlo a él, fueron directo a su mas preciado tesoro, aparte de Jack y Helen claro- No! Mi Wisky de Fuego no!!- grito al ver como las sillas se impactaban contra la cava que tenia al lado y tres de las botellas caían al suelo y se rompían derramando el "preciado" liquido, Sirius se apresuro a lanzarse hacia ahí para poder rescatar las dos botellas que estaban cayendo.

Jack y Johan levantaron la cabeza lentamente, estaban todos sucios de harina y plumas, Harry estaba impecable, totalmente limpio y sin ningún rasguño.

-Que paso?- pregunto el pequeño Potter.

-Estamos muertos- dijeron Johan y Jack al ver como Sirius, con la cara desfigurada por la furia y recostado en un ángulo anormal debido a que había tenido que moverse rápidamente para atrapar las dos botellas, los miraba con cara de asesino.

-JACK!!! JOHAN!!!

-Lo sentimos!!- gritaron los chicos y comenzaron a correr.

-Vengan aquí pequeños… _Fermaportus_!- grito Sirius puntando con la varita hacia la puerta, los chicos intentaron abrirla, pero esta había quedado cerrada debido al hechizo de Sirius, ambos chicos se miraron aterrorizados y corrieron en diferentes direcciones- alto ahí!- volvió a gritar Sirius, Harry estaba dudando sobre esas personas, aunque lo hubieran sacado de con los Dursley, estaban… algo locos, ya tenia miedo- vengan!- Sirius logro capturar a Johan en una esquina de la mesa y a Jack lo apunto con la varita- _Carpe Retractum!_- una especie de soga roja salio de la varita de Sirius y tomo a Jack por la cintura trayéndolo hacia su padre.

-No! Por favor! Nosotros no queríamos! Ten misericordia!- gritaba Jack implorándole a su padre.

-Piedad! Por favor! Piedad!- gritaba Johan intentando escapar de los brazos de Sirius, pero este los tenia muy bien sujetos, se sentó en una silla y puso a los chicos uno sobre cada pierna, cuando los tuvo en la posición adecuada comenzó a darles nalgadas alternando el turno a cada quien, la nalga de Jack… nalga de Johan… nalga de Jack… nalga de Johan… y así sucesivamente, Harry miraba con lo ojos y boca abierta, el no quería que lo nalguearan.

-Que paso? Por que esta cerrad… Sirius! Que haces?- llego Remus y miro como su amigo daba de nalgadas a los dos chicos, quienes no paraban de chillar.

-Castigando- fue lo único que respondió el Animago sin dejar de nalguear a los dos pobres niños.

-Sirius, Sirius detente, les vas a acabar el trasero y estas asustando a Harry!- dijo el Licántropo deteniendo a su amigo y bajando a los chicos de la piernas de este, Sirius dejo a los chicos y miro a Harry con una sonrisita de disculpa.

---

-Y bien, tienen algo que decir en su defensa?- pregunto Remus, el también se miraba muy molesto, estaban en la sala de estar, Johan y Jack estaban sentados, algo incómodos, en el sillón de la culpabilidad, ahí los sentaban siempre que los regañaban por alguna broma, Sirius estaba entado en el sillón de una plaza, seguía todo sucio y con las botellas de Wisky en las manos, le lanzaba pequeñas miradas asesinas a Johan y Jack, Helen y Harry estaban de pie un poco alejados de la escena- nada que decir?

-Bu… bueno, solo que la broma no era para el tío Sirius y…

-Cuantas veces les hemos dicho que no hagan bromas Johan?!- lo interrumpió Remus, el chico solo se hundió mas en el sillón, los chicos miraron al suelo- estarán castigados…

-Un día por cada botella de Wisky que rompieron- dijo Sirius.

-Pero eso no es justo, nosotros no planeamos que se rompieran- objeto Jack.

-Es verdad, lo que pasa es que eres demasiado fuerte tío Sirius y tiraste las sillas mas fuerte de lo… que… se suponía- dijo Johan, pero al ver la mirada de los do adultos decidió callarse.

-Y debo suponer que esas "suposiciones" las hiciste tu, no es verdad?- dijo Remus.

-Pues…

-Y para quien era la broma entonces?- pregunto Sirius poniéndose de pie, los dos chicos se miraron decidiendo si decirles- para quien?!

-Helen!- exclamaron los dos pequeños al verse amenazados por otra onda de nalgadas al estilo Black.

-Bien, entonces saquemos cuentas- comenzó a decir Remus- estarán castigados un día por haber planeado la broma, otro día por haberla planeado para Helen y otro día por haberla hecho a Sirius.

-No te olvides de las botellas- recordó Sirius señalando a Remus con una de las botellas que había rescatado.

-Claro, un día por botella, que serian tres días, cuanto da el total?- pregunto Remus a los chicos.

-Cinco?- pregunto Jack.

-De hecho creo que son seis… o no?- dijo Harry intimidado ante las miradas de odio que le dirigían Jack y Johan.

-Harry tiene razón- dijo Remus- son seis días, no saldrán de su habitación, no video-juegos y no postre.

-Que?!- exclamaron los dos chicos.

-Y un día de pilón por haber asustado a Harry- dijo Sirius saliendo de la habitación.

-Y su castigo comienza mañana- dijo Remus siguiendo a su amigo.

-Bien hecho- fue lo único que dijo Jack al pasar al lado de Harry, Johan lo ignoro olímpicamente.

-Tranquilo, ya se les pasara- le dijo Helen al pasar por su lado, Harry deseaba de todo corazón que Helen tuviera razón, no quería estar peleado con Johan y Jack ahora que vivirían juntos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Esa noche, Harry pensaba en lo que le estaba pasando, de buenas a primeras se veía libre de los Dursley, en un lugar donde parecían sí aceptarlo y con amigos de sus padres, además, le decían que él era mago, eso era increíble, nada podía mejorar eso, después de todo no era un fenómeno entre los fenómenos como decía su primo Dudley; estaba sentado en su cama, en una habitación de verdad, esperando a que Sirius, su padrino, ¡tenía un padrino!, llegara y le leyera un cuento, como había hecho la noche anterior, aunque no lo había visto, tampoco a Remus, se alzó de hombros y miró la puerta que se abría, se extrañó al ver a Jack, sabía que no le caía muy bien, aunque Sirius dijera todo lo contrario.

-Oye Harry, quería disculparme por lo de la tarde, ¿sin rencor?- Jack le tendió la mano a Harry, éste sonriente asintió mientras la estrechaba- solo debemos estar a mano…- susurró Jack.

-¿Dijiste algo?- pregunto Harry.

-Que si quieres jugar- sonrió Jack, era increíble el parecido que tenía con su padre.

-Sí, claro ¿y Johan?- preguntó Harry mientras se ponía las pantuflas.

-¿Johan?- repitió Jack, su padre no le había dicho nada a Harry sobre Jack y Remus- Pues está… indispuesto, se siente mal… sip, cada mes ocurre- comentó con tono casual Jack mientras abría la puerta, Harry sonrió y salió tras el chico.

-¿Helen no jugará?- preguntó Harry al llegar a la estancia y darse cuenta que solo estaban ellos dos.

-Nop… no quiere- dijo Jack alzándose de hombros, su mirada recorría cada rincón del lugar.

-Oye Jack…

-¿Dime?- inquirió el niño buscando algo a su alrededor.

-¿Qué hay ahí?- preguntó Harry, Jack miró hacia donde le señalaba, sonrió sutilmente al dar con la puerta del sótano desde donde algunos aullidos, rasguños y ladridos se escuchaban.

-¿En el sótano?- Jack se acercó a Harry.

-Sí- respondió Harry.

-Unos cachorros, vienen cada luna llena- contestó Jack contemplando fijamente la puerta- Johan guardó el juego- se lamentó Jack desviando el tema de los cachorros- mejor vamos a comer algo.

-¿Muerden?- pregunto el chico sin quitar la vista de la puerta del sótano.

-Nunca han mordido a nadie- contestó Jack.

-¿Y como se llaman?- pregunto de nuevo Harry.

-Pues…- Jack pareció pensar un poco- Wolfie, Padfoot y Moony- Voy por algo de comer, ¿vienes?- preguntó señalando la cocina, Harry asintió y lo siguió.

-¿Puedo ver a los cachorros?- inquirió Harry mientras miraba como Jack tomaba dos piezas de pan dulce y dejaba una en un plato frente a Harry y la otra casi la devoraba de un bocado, el niño no pareció escuchar la pregunta pues se estaba atragantando y se apresuró a servirse leche, con un gran trago de leche Jack pasó el pedazo de pan que tenía atorado en la garganta, sumergió el otro trozo en lo que quedaba de su leche y lo devoró, se bajó de un brinco de la mesa, terminó su leche y dejó el vaso en el fregadero.

-Buenas noches Harry- murmuró Jack dejando la cocina.

-Buenas noches- respondió Harry mirando su leche mientras distraído agarraba el pan, dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar unos ruidos del sótano- ¿Jack?- dejó el pan que tenía en la mano y salió de la cocina directo a la puerta donde Jack había dicho que estaban los cachorros y eran tres, él nunca había tenido perros, abrió la puerta, Jack no le había dicho que no podía verlos, así que entró y empezó a bajar lentamente mientras sus ojos se adaptaban a la semi-oscuridad que para colmo estaba medio borrosa, unos segundos después terminó de bajar, pudiendo ver un poco mejor, buscó alrededor a los cachorros, pero solo miraba una lámpara de aceite en medio del lugar y se acercó pensando en que de ahí podría ver a los cachorros, lo que no entendía era la razón por la que iban cada luna llena. Harry gritó con todas sus fuerzas al mirar a un enorme lobo castaño que salía detrás de unas cajas, el lobo, que no lo había notado lo miró y al no reconocerlo brincó hacia él, pero un gran perro negro lo tacleaba y ladraba mientras un lobo más grande se acercaba amenazante, el perro se puso frente a Harry protegiéndolo, pero el niño al mirar al enorme animal se asustó e intentó regresar a las escaleras, pero el lobo más pequeño se lanzó hacia él, el perro ladró y en el acto el lobo se detuvo y giró la cabeza, pero el lobo más grande se había lanzado en carrera vertiginosa hacia el niño que temblaba hipnotizado por los furiosos ojos dorados del enorme lobo, pero el lobo frenó de golpe y dio un aullido de dolor, el perro estaba prendido de su lomo, el pequeño lobo al ver amenazado a su padre corrió hacia el perro, pero éste dio un brinco y se apartó de la carrera del joven lobo logrando que se estrellara con el lobo adulto, yendo los dos a dar contra unas cajas que estaban al fondo, sin esperar un segundo más, el perro empezó a cambiar y en su lugar estaba Sirius, tomó rápidamente a Harry entre sus brazos y corrió hacia las escaleras, subió los escalones de tres en tres, apresuró su carrera al escuchar que las cajas se removían, logró salir justo cuando uno de los lobos, no quiso saber cual, subía las escaleras, cerró la puerta de golpe y se recargó en ella para tratar de normalizar su respiración, miró a Harry en sus brazos, el niño estaba inconsciente, no entendía lo que había pasado, ¿Cómo había terminado el niño en el sótano?, llevó a Harry a la habitación y cuando le ponía la pijama lo revisó exhaustivamente cerca de veinte veces para asegurarse de que no tenía alguna herida, aparte de un pequeño corte en el brazo derecho, el chico estaba bien, lo vendo rápidamente, respiró cansado y lo arropó, después fue a la habitación de sus hijos, ambos dormían, bajó a la sala donde se sentó en un sofá mirando la puerta del sótano, no podía bajar, no esa noche por lo menos.

---

A la mañana siguiente, cuando los niños bajaron, Sirius ya había preparado el desayuno y dejado durmiendo y tranquilos a Remus y Johan, se había tenido que poner algo estricto con el niño, cosa que medio le salió, pues cada mañana después de la luna llena Johan insistía en bajar, como que empezaba a verle el lado al niño para convencerlo, el caso era que dormían y tenía que… no podía imaginarlo, debía… debía reprender a Harry por haber bajado al sótano, aún pensaba si se lo diría a Remus, respiró hondo al mirar que los tres entraban, se extrañó al ver a Jack tan temprano pero no dijo nada y sirvió el desayuno.

-Señor- murmuró Harry temeroso mientras Sirius le dejaba un plato con huevos revueltos en frente, Sirius cerró los ojos, deseaba que le dijera "tío".

-Dime Harry- Sirius levantó la vista y la posó en la atemorizada mirada de su ahijado.

-Este… anoche… ¿Qué hay en el sótano?- preguntó Harry mirando fijamente a Sirius, se asustó un poco al ver que se molestaba.

-En el sótano Harry, te lo dije anoche, además, esa puerta está prohibida, ahí no se puede entrar- dijo Sirius serio, Harry empezó a temblar inconscientemente.

-P-pero… no… no me dijo nada… y… Jack dijo que… h-ha-bía unos ca-cachorros- dijo Harry entre sollozos, temblaba y lloraba lastimeramente- p-por favor… n-no me pegue… por… por… favor… no volveré a en-entrar- tartamudeó el pequeño mirando la mesa con miedo- no me pegue, obedeceré… ya no entr-entraré a ninguna parte…

Sirius rodeó la mesa, se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó, Helen miraba la escena a punto de llorar, Jack estaba sorprendido, sintió un escalofrío y un ardor en su trasero al notar la mirada que le dedicaba su padre.

-Tranquilo Harry, tranquilízate, no voy a pegarte- murmuraba Sirius acariciando el cabello del niño que poco a poco dejó de llorar- Jack- el niño dio un brinco en su silla y miró a su padre- ¿Por qué dejaste que Harry entrara?- siseó Sirius sentado en la silla de Harry, con él en brazos.

-Yo… yo creí que tú le habías dicho que estaba prohibido entrar y que estaba jugando cuando me preguntó lo que había ahí- se excusó Jack- yo no le dije que entrara papá, en verdad, no quiero que Harry se muera- dijo Jack asustado por tal posibilidad, la expresión de Sirius se ablandó un poco, si había olvidado decirle a Harry en parte sería su culpa también.

-Harry, ¿Jack no te dijo nada más?- preguntó Sirius mirando la cabeza de su ahijado, éste negó rápidamente- bien, Jack, le dirás a Moony lo que pasó y de paso le explicarás a Harry todo, ¿entendido?- el niño asintió, Sirius dejó a Harry en su silla y siguió sirviendo el desayuno.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mas tarde ese día, Harry estaba en su habitación acomodando sus cosas, entonces unos pequeños toques en la puerta lo distrajeron.

-Adelante- dijo el niño, la puerta se abrió y Helen entro por ella cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-Hola Harry.

-Hola Helen- respondió el saludo.

-Escucha, Harry, lamento mucho lo de anoche…

-No fue culpa tuya, no te preocupes- la interrumpió Harry sonriéndole, Helen se sentó en la cama y miro el brazo vendado de Harry.

-No quiero que pienses que mi hermano es malo, es solo… algunas veces no mide las consecuencias de su acciones y… bueno, terminan siendo peores a las que el supuso- dijo Helen.

-Mira, se bien que la intención de tu hermano no fue la de matarme, así que no te preocupes, no fue culpa tuya, ni de el, ni de los Hombres Lobo- le dijo Harry.

-Sabes, eres demasiado bueno para ser hijo de Merodeador- le dijo Helen después de unos minutos de silencio- y mas para haber sido criado por esos Muggles horribles.

-El señor Remus dijo que me parezco mas a mi madre en la personalidad- dijo Harry ante la declaración de Helen.

-Si, puede ser- respondió Helen.

-Helen, Harry, a comer!- el grito de Sirius les llego desde escaleras abajo.

-Será mejor que bajemos- dijo Helen levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta- y Harry, gracias por no estar enfadado.

Harry le sonrió a la chica antes deque saliera, no estaba enfadado, no sabia por que Johan y Jack estaban molestos con el, pero no quería mover el asunto, nunca había sido bueno para hacer amigos y no quería echarlo a perder, se levanto y se vistió rápidamente para bajar a comer.

---

El día transcurrió normal, Harry se la había pasado en la biblioteca con Remus, leía todo tipo de libros de magia, era genial, no podía creer que todo eso fuera verdad, Remus le recomendaba muchos libros y todos eran mas interesantes que los anteriores, Johan y Jack no tenían permitido salir de sus habitaciones, Johan aun estaba débil, y Jack seguía castigado, Helen caminaba de una sala a otra buscando que hacer y Sirius no apareció en todo el día, hasta la hora de la cena, la cual paso tranquila, Remus acostó a Harry y a Johan mientras Sirius se encargó de sus cachorros.

Cerca de media noche Harry decidió bajar por un vaso de agua, al bajar las escaleras se dio cuenta que ni Helen ni Jack estaban en sus habitaciones, mala señal, pensó Harry, en tan poco tiempo ahí ya había aprendido que ese par era muy peligroso junto, aun así decidió bajar a la cocina, pero antes de entrar escucho las voces de Sirius y Remus hablando en un susurro.

-Debemos encontrar otra forma- decía la voz de Remus, sonaba un tanto preocupado, Harry medio abrió la puerta de la cocina para poder ver dentro de ella, pero lo que vio no le gusto nada, Helen y Jack tomaban un liquido medio espeso y rojo, parecía ser… no, era imposible.

-Lo se, pero que haremos, la sangre ya esta por acabarse- dijo la voz de Sirius, Harry lo miro, tenia una pequeña venda en su muñeca izquierda- tuve que sacar un poco para poder llenar los vasos.

-Necesitamos mas, crees que… bueno, tal vez…- Remus comenzó a decir y después de echar una rápida mirada al techo exclamo en voz baja- si le quitamos sangre a él…

No! La mente de Harry trabajaba al mil, sangre, necesitaban mas, tomar, quitarle sangre a él! Eran Vampiros y se lo iban a comer!!

-Claro que no Remus! Mis hijos no comen porquerías- dijo Sirius mirando a Remus con reproche.

Harry se tranquilizo, no se lo… eh! Que el no es ninguna porquería… quiero decir, que bien, no se lo comerán.

-Sirius, es una emergencia, y que mejor que hacerlo ahora que está dormido- dijo Remus- será solo esta vez.

-Si sobrevive claro- dijo Sirius- esta bien, pero solo esta vez.

No! Si se lo comerían, se lo comerían!! Tenia que salir de ahí, inmediatamente.

-Harry, que haces aquí abajo?- Harry, perdido en sus pensamientos del plan de escape no se había dado cuenta de que Sirius había abierto la puerta y lo miraba confundido.

-Yo… yo…

-Que pasa Sirius?- pregunto Remus, Harry vio como traía una pequeña navaja y vendajes, tenia que salir de ahí, por lo menos los Dursley no lo daban como alimento a Vampiros.

-No me comerán, me escuchan, no me comerán!- grito y después hecho a correr por el vestíbulo hasta casi llegar a la puerta principal, pero justo cuado iba a poner su mano en la perilla sintió como unos brazos lo levantaban- No! Déjame!!

-Harry, tranquilo!- decía Sirius intentando calmar l chico que se removía en sus brazos intentando escapar Merlín sabe de que.

-Que pasa?- preguntó Remus acercándose.

-No!!- grito Harry- aléjate! No me sacaras la sangre y se la darás a ellos!!

-Harry, de que hablas?- pregunto Sirius aun forcejeando con él, Helen y Jack observaban la escena bebiendo su sangre con un popote.

-Me quieren sacar la sangre, los escuche!!- grito Harry golpeando a Sirius para que lo dejara salir.

-Que? Claro que no!- dijo Remus y después vio la navaja en sus manos y las vendas, se apresuro a esconderlas para que Harry ya no las viera.

-Harry, tranquilízate, no te sacaremos la sangre- le dijo Sirius intentando amortiguar los golpes que Harry le daba.

-Tal vez ustedes no, pero ellos son Vampiros!!- le grito Harry- Vampiros, entiendes? Chupa sangre y si me muerden en la noche y…

-No te morderemos Harry!- dijo Jack al ver que la situación no mejoraba.

-Es verdad, ellos no son completamente Vampiros- explico Sirius- son solo mitad.

-Si, claro, vivo aquí con dos Hombres Lobo y dos chicos que son mitad Vampiro, otra cosa que olvidara mencionar, señor?- dijo Harry- Como que usted es un loco asesino a sangre fría que lleva años escapando de la policía!!

-Que ridiculeces dices, Harry, tranquilízate y te explicaremos todo- dijo Sirius, entonces Harry pareció calmarse un poco, dejo de forcejear y miro a Sirius.

-Pero si no era a mi a quien le sacarían sangre, entonces a quien?- pregunto inocentemente.

-Kreacher- respondió Sirius.

-Asco!!- dijeron los dos peques Black.

-Papa, si me das sangre de él me envenenaré- dijo Helen mirado a su padre con reproche.

-Lo se, lo se princesa, era solo una opción, ahora tu y tu hermano vayan a la cocina mientras yo le explico todo a Harry.

Remus acompaño a Helen y a Jack a la cocina mientras Sirius iba con Harry a la ala a explicarle la condición de sus hijos y hasta su Animagia, Harry tampoco pudo dormir esa noche, Hombres Lobo, Vampiros, perros humanos… era una locura!! Genial! Pero una locura al fin y al cabo!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ya habían pasado tres días desde el incidente de Harry con los Vampiros Black, si alguien le hubiese dicho que iba a vivir con dos Hombres Lobo, dos Vampiros y un hombre que se convertía en perro jamás, ni en un millón de años se lo hubiese creído, ahora estaba en su cuarto, recostado en su cama de hecho, sabia que ese día era especial, por lo menos para el, ya que ese día era su cumpleaños, los Dursley nunca antes le habían celebrado un cumpleaños, así que no esperaba que nadie lo felicitara, ni le diera abrazos, ni regalos, no, eso nunca había pasado.

-Harry?- la voz de Sirius se escucho cuando la puerta se medio abría, Harry pudo ver los ojos de su padrino inspeccionar la habitación- veo que ya despertaste.

-Si, normalmente me levanto temprano y…

-Ahora!- grito Sirius en ese momento, él, Remus, los gemelos y Johan se lanzaron contra Harry en un gran abrazo aplastador de grupo.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Harry!!- gritaban todos.

Harry se sentía extraño, aplastado, pero extraño, estaba feliz, muy feliz, alguien había recordado su cumpleaños! Pero al mismo tiempo estaba sumamente apenado, nunca antes le habían demostrado tanto cariño y afecto, era algo nuevo para el.

-Haber, haber, muévanse, ya viene el pastel- dijo Remus trayendo con el un gran pastel con un "Felicidades Harry" escrito en el betún.

-Pide un deseo y apaga las velas Harry- dijo Sirius prendiendo con su varita las 8 velitas que tenia el pastel.

Harry cerro los ojos con fuerza y pidió su deseo "Quiero quedarme con esta familia por siempre" después los abrió y apago todas las velas de un solo soplido, todos aplaudieron.

-Bien, ahora vamos a desayunar y después a la juguetería a comprarle su regalo a Harry- dijo Remus saliendo de la habitación con el pastel.

-Báñate y cambiate campeón, tu regalo será escoger todos los juguetes que quieras- le dijo Sirius desordenándole el cabello cariñosamente a Harry antes de salir de la habitación.

-Felicidades Harry- dijo Helen siguiendo a su padre.

-Si, felicidades- dijo Johan imitando a la chica.

-Tarda en arreglarte quieres? Debo planear una buena estrategia para que papa me compre un juguete nuevo- dijo Jack con una sonrisilla pilla.

Harry no tardo mucho en estar listo, abajo ya todos lo esperaban, estaba muy emocionado, le iban a comprar juguetes! Era estupendo, nunca antes le habían comprado un juguete, solo le daban los que Dudley ya no quería, pero esta vez eran solo para el, aunque la verdad, el no era un niño al que le gustara tener todos los juguetes habidos y por haber, el era feliz con su nueva familia.

-Listo?- le pregunto Sirius sacándolo de sus pensamientos, Harry asintió contento, todos salieron y subieron al auto, Harry miro el auto sorprendido, era uno de los autos mas caros que había visto, tío Vernon había dicho que nunca lo podrían pagar.

-Una Escalade, Cadillac- dijo Harry en un susurro.

-Te gusta?- pregunto Sirius, Harry asintió torpemente sin dejar de admirar el auto- bueno, cuando cumplas 16 ya se que te daré.

-Vamos, todos arriba- dijo Remus, los gemelos, Johan y Harry subieron al asiento trasero mientras Sirius iba de copiloto.

-Aun no entiendo por que no me dejas manejar Remus- dijo Sirius cruzado de brazos.

-Por que no sabes- respondio Remus mientras ponia el auto en marcha- no recuerdas la navidad de hace dos años.

Sirius hizo memoria…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- Flash Back –o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Una enorme Hummer deambulaba por la calle, era una suerte que fuera mas de media noche, digo buena suerte por que casi no había carros, y es que el conductor de la Hummer era nada mas y nada menos que…

-Sirius, Sirius detente!!- Remus no dejaba de gritar como histérico, los chicos, que iban en el asiento trasero levantaban los brazos como si fueran en una montaña rusa.

-Lo ves, no lo hago tan mal- dijo Sirius mientras esquivaba, por muy poco, un hidrante, después dio un mal giro al volante y se subió a la banqueta.

-Sirius!!!!- gritaba el licántropo mientras se sostenía de donde podía.

-Si!! Esto si es diversión!! Como van niños?!- pregunto Sirius mirando hacia atrás.

-Súper!!- gritaban los chicos sin dejar de reír.

-Que bien, disfruten que ya casi llegamos a la ca…

-Sirius!! Mira al frente Sirius!!- grito Remus mientras se lanzaba para poder agarrar el volante.

-Moony, muévete, estoy manejando yo!- comenzó a pelear Sirius, los dos adultos se daban manotazos para arrebatarse el volante, mientras los chicos gritaba fuertes "Wuhuu!" cada vez que la camioneta daba una vuelta bruscamente.

-Sirius, basta! Dame el volante!- dijo Remus enojado mirando a su amigo fuertemente.

-Bien, quieres el volante, toma el maldito volante, egoísta!- dijo Sirius y con un movimiento de su varita arranco el volante y se lo dio a Remus, la cara de este era indescifrable.

-Sirius!! No me refería a literalmente DARME el volante!!- grito Remus desesperado, ahora iban sin volante y Sirius…- deja de pisar el acelerado!! Frena!!

-Ya frené! Contento! Lobo egoísta!!- grito Sirius mientras metía a fondo el frenó.

-Siiii!- gritaron los chicos cuando la camioneta, en lugar de detenerse de golpe, comenzó a resbalarse por toda la calle debido a la nieve.

-Aaaahhh!!- gritaban los dos adultos sosteniéndose de lo que podían, el auto se acercaba al final de la calle.

-Vamos a voltearnos!- grito Remus, el auto salio de la calle, voló unos cuantos metros y después se estrello contra un pino que estaba al inicio del bosque, todo quedo en silencio.

-Uff, estuvo cerca- dijo Sirius después de unos segundos.

-Cerca? Cerca?!- grito Remus- Casi nos matas!!

-No seas exagerado Moony- dijo Sirius quitándole importancia al asunto.

-No lo soy!! Tu no vuelves a manejar!! Al menos no mientras este yo para evitarlo- dijo Remus apuntando a Sirius con el dedo.

-Siii!! Podemos repetirlo papi! Si? Podemos!!- decían los chicos dando saltos en sus asientos.

-Por lo menos alguien aprecia como conduzco- dijo Sirius con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Si, bueno yo aprendí mi lección- dijo Remus bajando del auto.

-Si? Y cual es esa lección?- pregunto Sirius bajando también para ayudar a sus hijos a bajar del auto.

-Que es mejor que coma mi chocolate y maneje al mismo tiempo, que dejarte manejar a ti- dijo Remus bajando a Johan y comenzando a caminar hacia la casa.

-Ja-ja-ja, que gracioso Moony, me muero de risa- dijo sarcásticamente Sirius- no manejo tan mal, o si?

Ninguno de sus dos hijos contesto, solo se miraron y siguieron caminando.

-Malagradecidos- dijo Sirius entre dientes.

-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- Fin Flash Back –o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Erm… noup- mintió Sirius.

-Pues yo si- dijo Remus- y creeme que no volverá a pasar.

El viaje siguió sin muchos contratiempos, Sirius no volvió a mencionar el tema de la manejada y los chicos iban riendo con cada ocurrencia que decía el Animago.

-Listo chicos, llegamos- dijo Sirius mientras abría la puerta para dejar que todos se bajaran- Helen, princesa puedes escoger una muñeca si quieres, Johan y Jack, están castigados, así que no podrán comprar nada que cueste más de dos Sickles y Harry, tienes toda la juguetería para ti cariño, es tu cumpleaños!

Los chicos corrieron hacia la juguetería, en menos de dos minutos Helen y Johan ya tenían un juguete cada uno en el carrito, Jack rogaba, imploraba y suplicaba a su padre que le comprara todo lo que tenia a su alcance, pero Sirius no desistía, Harry, pos su parte, miraba absolutamente todo, estaba muy emocionado, miro un globo terráqueo que se encendía, le llamo mucho al atención y lo tomo, después vio un gran peluche, era un perro negro, era muy bonito y estaba enorme, media casi un metro, Harry lo tomo y lo hecho al carrito.

-Tiene buen gusto o que?- pregunto Sirius a Remus en voz baja.

Siguieron con su recorrido, había juguetes de todo tipo, Harry miraba todo pero tomaba poco, solo llevaba el peluche, el globo terráqueo, un estuche de lápices en forma de dragón, un súper robot que se encendía y un lobo que aullaba cuando aplastabas su estomago.

-Creo que es todo- dijo Harry mirando el carrito.

-Que?!- exclamaron los tres chicos junto a el.

-Estas seguro Harry? No son muchas cosas- dijo Sirius mirando al chico.

-Si, estoy seguro, ya estoy bien- respondió Harry tomando el estuche para lápices para jugar con el.

-Bueno, si estas seguro- dijo empujando el carrito hacia la caja para pagar, en el último segundo Jack hecho un juguete que había estado guardando, solo por si conseguía que su padre le comprara uno más caro.

-Harry, escucha, es tu cumpleaños, puedes comprarte el juguete que quieras- dijo Sirius agachándose para quedar a la altura de Harry- que tal ese gran muñeco de acción que anuncian en la televisión, o tal vez…

-Esta bien, no lo necesito, si necesitaba un estuche para mis lápices, por eso llevo este- Harry miro la cara del dragón y le gruño como timándolo.

-Pues, no tienes que necesitar un juguete para quererlo Harry…

-Me gusta el robot, lo encenderé en la noche para que no este tan oscuro- lo interrumpió Harry.

-Pero Harry, puedes pedir lo que quieras…

-El globo terráqueo me ayudara a aprender- dijo Harry mirando a Sirius a los ojos.

-Bien, si ya no quieres mas- dijo Sirius levantándose para pagar, vio como los tres chicos restantes suplicaban a Remus por que les comprara Moco de King Kong, cuando pago, la señorita que atendía la caja miro a Harry y le tendió una gran paleta.

-Gracias- dijo Harry aceptando el caramelo- pero, por que me lo da.

-Por que eres uno de los pocos niños que salen de aquí sin llorar, y aparte, por que es tu cumpleaños, no?- dijo la señorita sonriéndole, Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Sirius sonriéndole a la chica, ella le devolvió la sonrisa un poco sonrojada.

-Debe ser un gran padre, su esposa debe de estar orgullosa- dijo la muchacha apartando la mirada de los seductores ojos de Sirius.

-Pues, es difícil, sobretodo cuando se es padre soltero- dijo Sirius haciéndose el sufrido.

-Padre soltero?- pero que ternura- dijo la chica mirando embobada a Sirius.

-Si, los gemelos son míos, pero el de ojos verdes, es mi sobrino- explico el morocho sonriéndole seductoramente, en menos de dos minutos Sirius se reunía con el grupo con el número de teléfono de la chica en el bolsillo.

-En donde estabas?- pregunto Remus.

-Por ahí- respondió simplemente Sirius- en donde esta Harry?

-Allá- respondió el licántropo señalando el área de video-juegos.

Los dos adultos se dirigieron hacia allá, sus hijos jugaban con una consola de muestra, Harry miraba embobado una vitrina cerca de la caja, Sirius fue hacia el.

-Que miras pequeño?- pregunto agachándose para ponerse a la altura del chico.

-Esa consola es la mas nueva, inclusive es mas nueva que la que tenia Dudley- respondió Harry sin dejar de mirar el aparato.

-La quieres?- pregunto Sirius.

-No, no, no, esta bien- se apresuro a decir Harry mirando alarmado a Sirius- es la mas nueva que hay, debe costar una fortuna…

-Harry, no importa cuanto cueste, yo la comprare para ti… disculpe- dijo Sirius llamando la atención de un empleado- quisiera que me de ese juego.

-Claro señor, desea algo mas?- pregunto el chico que los atendía.

-Si, meda tres controles extra y todos los video-juegos que tengan para esta consola- dijo Sirius, compraría un control para cada chico, así podrían jugar todos juntos.

-Pueden escoger los colores para los controles por allá, ahora regreso con la consola y los juegos señor- dijo el empleado.

-Señor, no tuvo por que…

-Mira Harry, te compro la consola con una condición- le dijo Sirius, Harry lo miro- deja de decirme señor, llámame tío, o simplemente Sirius, de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- respondió Harry después de unos segundos.

A los pocos minutos todos salían de la juguetería con sus nuevos juguetes y la nueva consola de Harry, Helen con su control rosa, Jack con uno azul, Harry uno rojo y Johan uno negro.

-Que no se les pierdan sus controles por que ya no habrá mas- dijo Sirius mientras cargaba el peluche y el globo terráqueo de Harry.

-Que bueno que son de colores, así no se perderá el mío de casualidad- dijo Helen mirando a Jack acusadoramente, su hermano la paso olímpicamente.

Todos subieron al auto con la cajuela llena de juguetes, los chicos estaban muy emocionados por jugar con su nuevo video-juego.

-Oigan- dijo Harry, al instante todos le prestaron atención- solo… solo quería agradecerles por los regalos y…

-No tienes nada que agradecer Harry- lo interrumpió Sirius.

-No, no es solo por los regalos, es que, desde que vivía con los Dursley nunca celebre un cumpleaños, y los que pase con mis papás, yo no los recuerdo muy bien, y… bueno, los Dursley nunca me habían mostrado ni la mitad del cariño que me muestran ustedes, muchísimas gracias, por el pastel los regalos, por el abrazo, por todo, muchas gracias… tío Sirius… tío Remus… primos…

En ese momento Helen se le hecho encima a Harry, le siguieron Johan y Jack, Sirius no tardo mucho en saltar al asiento trasero para abrazara su ahijado.

-Papá! Nos aplastas!- grito Jack.

-No puedo… respirar- dijo Johan intentando salir de la maraña humana.

-Ya basta Sirius, déjalos, en la casa podrás abrazarlo todo lo que quieras- dijo Remus, Sirius se devolvió al asiento delantero muy feliz, al fin estaban ganando la confianza de Harry.

Mientras tanto, Harry estaba sumamente feliz, ese había sido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida, por lo menos el que recordaba, y aun faltaba el pastel…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sion-Allegra:**__ Espero señales de vida..!!_

_**Nymphadora Tonks:**__ y bien..?? ya esta mas alegre verdad..?? hahah bueno pues.. espero los Reviews.. y ke Sion ya no salga a mas viajes..¬¬_


	5. Bromas a là Merodeadorè

_**Sion-Allegra**_: _Ya otro capi que bien__… por cierto, el retraso del capi anterior no fue mi culpa!! Y este tampoco, Sino que fue gracias a cierta desaparición misteriosa de cierta coautora que no voy a señalar, pero deja su comentario bajo éste… Jejeje bueno, algo de diversión y sonrisas, disfruten el capi… y ATIENDAN LA ADVERTENCIA_

_**Nymphadora Tonks**_: _Bueno.. al fin.. bromas.. ya faltaban verdad..XD hahhaha bueno pues he aquí tres bromas muy bien hechas por parte de los Merodeadores.. espero que las disfruten.. perdón por la tardanza.. pero me kede sin internet por una semana.. horrible.. pero bueno.. disfruten el capi y por favor lean la advertencia..!!¬¬_

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este capitulo tiene contenido de súper bromas que podrían afectar a los lectores y darles complejo de Merodeador, Sion-Allegra y Nymphadora Tonks les suplican que no intenten hacer ninguna de las bromas mencionadas en este capitulo ni ninguna que se le parezca, los resultados pueden ser fatales, desde un simple regaño, hasta semanas de castigo. No lo intenten en casa. Gracias.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bromas A Là Merodeadorè..!!**

Los chicos la habían pasado muy bien después del cumpleaños de Harry, a pesar de que Harry aun no era una de las personas favoritas de Johan y Jack, no habían hecho nada en contra del pequeño Potter, sin embargo, tanta tranquilidad comenzaba a preocupar a Remus y Sirius, quienes ya se olían una nueva broma por parte de sus hijos, especialmente Sirius.

-Que estarán tramando?- pregunto Sirius en voz alta mas para si que para Remus, ambos estaban en la cocina, Sirius leyendo el Profeta y Remus tomando chocolate caliente.

-Sirius, no seas paranoico, los chicos no son tan malos- le dijo Remus tomando un sorbo de chocolate.

-Es que, en serio Moony nunca habían estado tanto tiempo tan tranquilos- dijo Sirius yendo al refrigerador por algo de tomar.

-Bueno, tal vez ya se aburrieron de hacer tantas bromas y están enfocando su energía en cosas mas productivas- dijo Remus tomándole periódico que Sirius había apartado.

-Estas bromeando cierto?- pregunto Sirius mirando a Remus incrédulo.

-Vamos Sirius, no seas simple- lo regaño el Hombre Lobo.

-Bueno, pero no digas que no te lo advertí cuando los chicos destrocen la casa con una de sus locuras, me voy a arreglar- dijo Sirius saliendo de la cocina con un vaso de Jugo de Calabaza, Remus rodó los ojos y siguió leyendo el periódico con total tranquilidad, después reacciono a las palabras de Sirius, se iba a arreglar, había olvidado que esa noche tenían una cita con unas chicas que habían conocido en un bar Muggle la noche anterior, subió rápidamente a su habitación ignorando completamente la razón que tenia Sirius.

----

-No te preocupes, tengo eso cubierto- dijo Jack entre las sombras.

-Estas seguro, normalmente cuando tú haces las bromas Jack estas tienden a ser… algo…

-Ya, ya lo planee todo y Johan checo el plan, así que esta bien- interrumpió Jack a su hermana.

-Bueno ya dejen de pelear, debemos de tener todo listo para cuando lleguen- dijo Johan cuando vio que Helen iba a contestarle a su hermano.

-Hola chicos, que hacen?- Harry abrió la puerta del armario en el que se encontraban ellos tres escondidos.

-Moony, has visto mi camisa negra?- se escucharon los pasos de Sirius acercarse.

-Metete!- exclamaron los tres "escondidos" jalando a Harry hacia adentro.

-Que pa…

-Shhh!- lo callaron los tres, los pasos de Sirius pasaron de largo los tres dieron un suspiro de alivio.

-Chicos, que sucede?- pregunto Harry.

-Estamos haciendo un pequeño plan, y no queremos que nuestros padres se enteren- respondió Jack.

-Un plan? Como, una broma?- volvió a preguntar Harry.

-Bueno, si, algo así, pero si nuestros padres se enteran de que nosotros planeamos todo eso, nos matan, así que seremos lo mas discretos posible- dijo Johan mientras abría la puerta con cuidado y miraba a ambos lados del corredor asegurándose de que no estuvieran ni Remus ni Sirius cerca.

-Ok, y para quien es la broma?- siguió interrogando Harry mientras caminaban.

-Para las citas del tío Remus y de papá- respondió Helen.

-Citas?- dijo Harry confundido.

-Sip, ayer que nos dejaron con la señora McKallister y ellos salieron, escuche como comentaban que tendrían una cita hoy por la noche con unas chicas que conocieron- dijo Johan.

-Y yo no estoy dispuesta a soportar a unas tipas estatus Barbie con mitad de cerebro echado a perder junto a mi padre y tío- dijo Helen- aquí me quedo chicos, los llamare cuando consiga… bueno, ya saben- dijo Helen mientras se metía en su habitación.

-Yo voy abajo a ver que todo este listo- dijo Jack mientras saltaba los escalones de tres en tres.

-Bueno Harry, creo que será mejor que me vaya, debo terminar… bueno algo- dijo Johan dándose vuelta para irse.

-Espera Johan- lo detuvo Harry- puedo… me dejan participar en la broma?- pidió Harry mirando a Johan como suplica.

-Harry, no es que no te queramos en la broma, es solo que es mas seguro si tu no estas, eres novato, nos podrían descubrir si cometes algún error- le explico Johan.

-Entiendo- dijo Harry un poco decepcionado.

-Escucha Harry, es mejor así, si mi papá descubre que planeamos esto nos matara, aunque creo que a ti no te harían nada, con eso de que acabas de llegar y esas cosas, pero a nosotros si, por eso, no podemos correr el riesgo de que nos descubran- dijo Johan, Harry asintió y le sonrió, Johan devolvió la sonrisa y se retiro.

Johan fue a su cuarto, debía encontrar el moco de King Kong que había perdido hacia semanas, seguramente estaba ya medio podrido, y no se equivocaba, lo encontró debajo de su cama al abrirlo tuvo que cubrirse la nariz rápidamente para no desmayarse.

-Perfecto- pensó el pequeño Licántropo y después fue hacia la habitación de Jack, ahí debía haber algo que, alguna vez, fue comestible, y que ahora ya casi se convertía en licor debido a la fermentación que sufría en esa habitación después de estar tanto tiempo olvidada, encontró un sándwich de lo que parecía ser queso y miel, unas cuantas Grageas derretidas y una cosa verde y mohosa que no quiso averiguar que era, se apresuro a bajar a la sala en donde Jack ya tenia todas las trampas listas solo faltaba cargarlas.

-Que fue lo que encontraste?- preguntó Jack al ver que Johan entraba con una cubeta escondida.

-Pues, encontré todo este moco de King Kong y le añadí algunas cosas que tu habitación nos proporciono- dijo Jack dejando la cubeta en el suelo.

-Genial, vamos a ponerlo por aquí- dijo Jack tomando la cubeta, entonces la puerta se abrió y los corazones de los dos se detuvieron por un instante.

-Lo siento chicos, no sabía que la broma era aquí- dijo Harry, Jack y Johan respiraron aliviados.

-Harry, nos pegaste un susto de muerte- dijo Jack volviendo a tomar la cubeta.

-Lo lamento, pero, no deberían distraer a sus padres para que no entren aquí?- pregunto Harry.

-No, mi papá tarda horas en arreglarse- dijo Jack sin quitar la atención de el moco que vertía en un recipiente con muchas cuerdas alrededor.

-Y el mío acaba se subir- dijo Johan ayudándole a Jack.

-Bien, entonces los dejo chicos, buena suerte- dijo Harry saliendo de la habitación, Johan y Jack siguieron preparando la broma cuando la puerta se abrió por segunda vez dejando ver a Helen con una gran bolsa negra, la chica la abrazaba como si fuera de oro.

-Heidi me consiguió la mejor- dijo Helen acercándose a su hermano y primo.

-Súper!- dijeron los dos chicos, abrieron la bolsa y sacaron una mas pequeña que contenía un líquido asquerosamente amarillento y lleno de burbujas, los tres se apresuraron a tomar la bolsa y verter el contenido en los dos jarrones que estaban colgando del techo.

-Oye Padfoot, a que hora vendrán las chicas?- pregunto la voz d Remus desde afuera.

-Oh no!- exclamaron los tres pequeños.

-Ya no tardan- respondió la voz de Sirius- revisa la sala y ve que este todo bien.

-De acuerdo- respondió el Licántropo mayor.

-Oh No!!- repitieron los tres bromistas, no podrían esconder la broma, se darían cuenta de las cuerdas y pedazos de plástico que había por toda la habitación, Remus los iba a descubrir! La perilla de la puerta comenzaba a girar, Remus empujo suavemente y…

-Tío Remus, tío Remus, me ayudas por favor!- la voz de Harry detuvo a Remus.

-Claro Harry, que pasa?- preguntó Remus mirando a su sobrino y olvidando por completo la sala, Harry se llevo a Remus lejos de la habitación, los tres chicos dentro de esta suspiraron aliviados.

-Estuvo cerca- dijo Johan.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa y nos ocupemos de que nuestros padres no entren a la sala- dijo Helen apresurándose.

----

Eran las 6 de la tarde, las citas de Remus y Sirius habían decidido ir a pasar un poco de tiempo en la casa de estos para después salir un rato a divertirse y después, tal vez a los departamentos de las chicas y divertirse en privado, claro que no contaban con que los pequeños demoni… digo, con que los hijos de Sirius y Remus estaban preparados para recibirlas.

-Buenas noches señoritas- dijo Sirius galantemente besando la mano de una de las chicas, las dos, rubias, con un despampanante cuerpo súper bien formado y con unas enormes copas D y unos vestidos que parecían haberse tenido que embarrar de mantequilla para entrar en ellos, cortos hasta la mitad del muslo, tenían unas largas y hermosas piernas que terminaban con unos tacones altísimos con los que apenas si podían caminar, se notaba a pesar del maquillaje que ese par era igual de inteligente que una piedra, las dos rieron tontamente ante la ocurrencia de Sirius.

-Adelante- dijo Remus recibiendo a su chica.

-Ahora- dijo Helen, entonces ella, Jack y Johan bajaron la escalera y fueron directamente hacia sus padres.

-Papá- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo yendo con sus respectivos padres.

-Chicos, que hacen aquí, no los mandamos con la señora McKallister?- pregunto Sirius a los chicos.

-Oh si, olvide decirte, se enfermo, no puede cuidarnos- dijo Helen.

-Que? Y por que me lo dices hasta ahora?- dijo Sirius algo desesperado.

-Lo olvide- dijo Helen.

-Hola- dijo Jack a una de las tipas que estaban junto a la puerta.

-Hola- respondió la chica- que gracioso, eres igualito a Sirius.

-En serio?- pregunto Jack sarcásticamente.

-Si, mira si el no hubiera enviado a sus monstruitos con su niñera juraría que eres su hijo- dijo la rubia.

-Por Merlín no puede ser que exista gente así en este mundo- dijo Jack dándose vuelta para ir con su padre.

-Casey, por que no tú y Stephany pasan a la sala y nos esperan, en un segundo estamos con ustedes- dijo Remus amablemente, las rubias simplemente asintieron tontamente.

-Y ustedes… en donde esta Harry?- pregunto Sirius al ver que su ahijado no estaba ahí.

-No lo sabemos, lleva perdido todo el día- respondió Jack.

-Papa, que haremos ahora que no hay niñera?- pregunto Helen.

-Pues… bueno… creo que…

-Tendremos que suspender la cita- dijo Remus.

-Que?!- exclamo Sirius mientras los chicos se miraban entre ellos triunfantemente.

-Sirius, no podemos dejarlos solos- le dijo Remus- debemos decirle a las chicas que…

-Un segundo- lo interrumpió Sirius- si no hay niñera, entonces en donde esta Harry?- pregunto Sirius, los chicos se miraron entre ellos, esta vez preocupados, ahí fue cuando Johan se arrepintió con todas sus fuerza haberle negado la participación a Harry.

-Y bien, respondan, en donde esta Harry?- pregunto esta vez Remus.

-Yo… este… nosotros…

-No lo sabemos- dijo Jack- ya les dijimos que no lo hemos visto en toda la tarde.

-En serio?- pregunto Sirius algo desconfiado.

-Pues entonces, llamaremos a la señora McKallister para ver si no…

-No!- casi gritaron los chicos, si llamaban a la niñera el plan estaría arruinado, descubrirían que la niñera no estaba enferma y los castigarían.

-Por que no quieren que la llamemos? Acaso Harry esta allá y no quieren que la llamemos para que no descubramos algo?- pregunto Sirius mirándolos con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Claro que no es eso papá- dijo Helen evitando mirar a su padre a los ojos.

-Es simplemente que… bueno…- comenzó a explicar Johan, pero el grito agudo que provenía de la sala no lo dejo terminar, Sirius y Remus les lanzaron una mirada fulminante a sus hijos y después salieron disparados hacia la sala.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación vieron a las dos rubias salir por la puerta, completamente empapadas con un líquido amarillento, y totalmente apestosas a algo que era indescifrable decir que era.

-Stephany?- pregunto Sirius, ya que las chicas estaban muy cambiadas, sus copas D habían sido cambiadas por unas pequeñas A, las narices de ambas estaban completamente diferentes a como el las recordaba y las piernas ya no eran tan hermosas como antes incluyendo los traseros, el de una se veía excesivamente grande y el de la otra estaba mas plano que una tabla para planchar, entonces Sirius comprendió lo que era el liquido amarillento.

-Poción SansMasque - dijo Remus en voz alta, esa poción te hacia ver como realmente eras, sin cirugías, maquillaje o cualquier otra cosa que alterara su "belleza" natural, las chicas se vieron la una a la otra y gritaron al verse todas "deshechas".

-Chicas, lo sentimos tan…

Sirius no pudo terminar la frase, ya que recibió una fuerte bofetada por parte de Stephany, mientras que Remus era atacado por Casey, ambas muchachas se dirigieron a la puerta y cerraron con un portazo, los chicos se miraron sonrientes, pero esa sonrisa se esfumó al ver las caras de sus padres.

-Tienen algo que decir en su defensa?- pregunto Remus cuando llego al lado de Johan.

-Por que no lo creo- dijo Sirius parándose en medio de sus hijos, los tres chicos se miraron entre ellos mordiéndose el labio inferior, pero entonces, su salvación llego.

-Ellos no lo hicieron, fui yo- la voz de Harry llego desde la puerta de la cocina.

Los dos adultos miraron a Harry confundidos mientras que los chicos lo miraban con la boca abierta.

-Es solo que… bueno, se me ocurrió una broma genial y pues encontré todos los materiales y… la hice… pero juro que no la planee para esas chicas, ni siquiera sabia que iban a tener visitas- dijo Harry poniendo su mejor carita de ángel sufrido.

-Y entonces para quien la planeabas?- pregunto Sirius aun algo confundido debido a que su ahijado, el mas tranquilo de la casa, hubiera hecho una broma así.

-Pues, era para Jack y Johan, haber si me dejaban de molestar, pero creo que no salio como lo espere, lo lamento- dijo Harry moviendo sus manos nerviosamente y bajando la cabeza.

-Harry, no te preocupes, esta bien- le dijo Remus acercándose a el.

-Si, de todas formas adelántate lo que pasaría- dijo Sirius acercándose al chico también.

-En serio?- pregunto Harry levantando la mirada.

-Si, no nos gustaban tanto- dijo Sirius sonriéndole al pequeño Potter.

-Entonces, no están enfadados?- preguntó Harry.

-Claro que no, o bueno, no nos enojamos con una condición- dijo Remus.

-Cual?- preguntó Harry un poco preocupado por lo que Remus le podría pedir.

-Nos explicaras como hiciste esa broma- respondió Remus cargando a Harry y llevándolo a ala cocina, los demás los siguieron.

-Bueno… primero pensé en una broma al estilo mi pobre angelito- respondió Harry.

-Al estilo que?- preguntaron Sirius, sus hijos y Johan.

-Es una cosa Muggle- les dijo Remus- continua Harry.

-Si, pues puse todas las cuerdas y recipientes que necesitaría para lanzarles cosas, después busque en la habitación de Johan el moco de King Kong que me había dicho se le había perdido hace semanas, lo encontré, olía muy mal, lo puse en uno de los recipientes, después baje al sótano y encontré una cosa asquerosa de color amarillo y la puse en los jarrones, no sabia que era, y bueno, tenia que hacer la broma hoy, por lo que le dije a Helen que la niñera estaba enferma para que no se fueran y poder hacer mi broma correctamente, aunque creo que no salio como lo esperaba, lo siento, no están molestos?- finalizo Harry.

-No te preocupes Harry, ya no importa- dijo Remus sonriéndole.

-Si, fue una buena broma campeón- dijo Sirius.

-Ahora váyanse a dormir mientras Sirius y yo limpiamos un poco quieren- les dijo Remus mientras acompañaba al Animago a la sala.

Los chicos se quedaron en la cocina, todos guardaban silencio, no podían creer que Harry se hubiese echado la culpa de todo, y lo mejor era que no le habían hecho nada, Harry se levanto de la silla después de unos minutos y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Harry, espera- Jack lo detuvo del brazo- yo… nosotros…

-No tienes por que agradecérmelo Jack, solo quiero que sepan que si me importan y que quiero ser parte del grupo- lo interrumpió Harry.

-Eres genial Harry- dijo Helen dándole un abrazo- gracias por salvarnos.

-Si, muchas gracias Harry- dijo Johan dándole palmadas en la espalda.

-Sabes, no eres tan ñoño como pensé Potter- dijo Jack sonriéndole a Harry, después, ambos chicos subieron las escaleras rumbo a sus habitaciones.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Esto va a ser simplemente genial- la voz súper emocionada de un chico llegaba desde el armario de su cuarto.

-Nunca los he visto asustarse, pero lo lograremos- dijo la voz de otro chico.

-No lo se, papá y tío Remus no son muy fáciles de asustar- esta vez fue una chica la que hablo.

-Ustedes tampoco, y por lo que me han contado, ellos los asustan a ustedes año tras año en Halloween- dijo un tercer niño ahí dentro, como habían logrado meterse ahí? Solo Merlín sabe, estaban algo apretados, pero tenían un pergamino extendido frente a ellos y uno de los chicos, el que parecía ser el mayor, sostenía una pluma y un tarrito de tinta.

-Pues si, nos asustan cada año, pero este año será totalmente diferente, lo hemos planeado durante un mes entero, y hemos estado muy pendientes de que papá y el tío Remus no estén en ningún momento solos, así no podrían planear nada- dijo Jack.

-Pues… si nosotros cuatro estamos aquí, quien se asegura de que no estén planeando nada en este momento?- preguntó Harry.

-No hay problema, el tío Remus fue a comprar la comida y mi papá esta en la cocina- respondió Helen.

-Excelente, ahora solo debemos tomar… prestada… la varita de papá y todo estará listo para el sábado- dijo Jack entreabriendo la puerta.

-Faltan tres días para Halloween, no creen que el tío Sirius se dar cuenta si le quitamos su varita?- pregunto Harry.

-Harry, Harry, Harry- dijo Jack pasándole un brazo por los hombros- serás hijo de Merodeador, pero aun te hace falta mucha practica en las bromas.

-Vamos ahora que el tío Sirius esta solo- dijo Johan abriendo la puerta del armario, pero no calculo bien el espacio al tratar de salir al mismo tiempo que Helen y Jack y los tres se quedaron atascados.

-Ouch! Jack, eres un tonto, no te podías esperar…

-No me digas tonto lela, yo iba a salir primero…

-Claro que no tarados, yo abrí la puerta, yo saldría primero…

-Cállense y muévanse- les dijo Harry mientras los empujaba por detrás.

-No se puede!

Después de unos segundos de empujones manotazos y golpes, al fin los chicos quedaron libres y cayeron al piso, a excepción de Harry, quien salio con toda tranquilidad del armario.

-----

Sirius estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, leía una revista Muggle, no era muy divertido, pero no tenia nada que hacer, ya iba a terminar de leer un articulo sobre una estrella de rock drogadicta cuando escucho ruidos provenientes de la puerta de la cocina, supo enseguida que eran sus hijos, intentarían asustarlo en Halloween, ya lo sabia, siempre lo intentaban, pero siendo él y Remus Merodeadores por excelencia, nunca lo habían logrado y los asustados habían sido los chicos, y ese era el primer susto de Halloween que se llevaría Harry, eso iba a ser genial.

-Papá- la voz de su hijo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Dime Jack- dijo Sirius mirándolo, Helen venia tras él.

-Nos haces leche con chocolate?- preguntaron los dos niños.

-Claro pequeños- dijo Sirius sacando la varita.

-No- exclamo Helen tomando la mano en la cual Sirius sostenía la varita- la queremos hecha a mano.

-Pero Helen, es lo mismo- dijo Sirius.

-No, sabe mejor en ese aparato Muggle que trajo el tío Remus- dijo Jack.

-Bueno, esta bien, veré como funciona- dijo Sirius sin darse cuenta de que Helen había tomado la varita de su mano y la había arrojado a Harry, quien estaba en la puerta de la cocina esperando, justo cuando tuvo el palito de madera en su poder, el pequeño Potter salio disparado escaleras arriba a la habitación de Johan.

-La tengo!- exclamo Harry al cerrar la puerta del cuarto del pequeño Licántropo.

-Perfecto, ven, debo practicar los hechizos, puedo practicar contigo?- pregunto Johan mientras sostenía la varita de Sirius y apuntaba a Harry con ella.

-Erm... Cuales serian las consecuencias si algo sale mal?- pregunto Harry no muy seguro al ver todos los garabatos que había en el libro que Johan sostenía.

-No te preocupes, he practicado mucho sin varita, no debe ser muy diferente sin ella- dijo Johan encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bu… bueno, esta bien- dijo Harry, Johan lo apunto con la varita y Harry cerro los ojos, entonces escucho a Johan mencionar unas palabras después sintió algo en su brazo, abrió los ojos y…

-AAAHHHHHHH!!!!

-Harry, cállate!- dijo Johan mientras le brincaba encima al pequeño Potter para callarlo.

-Pero que hiciste!- dijo Harry una vez que se quito de encima a Johan.

-No te preocupes, no es de verdad, no te duele, o si?- pregunto Johan mirando el brazo de Harry, en el cual, una delgada línea roja dejaba salir un liquido que parecía ser sangre, pero ahora que lo pensaba Harry, no dolía.

-Vaya, esto es sorprendente- dijo Harry tocándose la "herida".

-Sip, lo es- dijo Johan, la broma estaría perfecta.

-----

-Chicos, están listos para ir a pedir dulces?- grito Sirius desde el recibidor, enseguida una estampida se escucho corriendo escaleras abajo, Jack, Helen, Johan y Harry llegaron en tiempo record abajo, en especial Harry, quien nunca antes había ido a pedir dulces- muy bien, Moony, veámonos.

Remus apareció por la puerta de la cocina y contempló a los cinco que tenía en frente, Sirius iba muy elegante para ser Halloween, iba vestido todo de negro con una capa también negra, después Remus se dio cuenta de que Sirius llevaba colmillos falsos y un poco de sangre artificial que salía por la comisura de su boca, vio a Jack, el disfraz le iba perfecto, los cuernitos, la cola y el tridente, un diablillo hecho y derecho, Helen, iba de bruja estilo Muggle, un vestido negro y largo, sombrero de punta y una escoba de juguete, Johan, Remus se asusto al verlo, no por su apariencia, sino por la cantidad de papel higiénico que había desperdiciado, él vestía de momia, y para finalizar, Harry, un parche en el ojo, una espada de juguete, botas, sombrero, si, era el perfecto pirata.

-Que buen disfraz Remus- dijo Sirius al verlo.

-Gracias- respondió Remus, el iba vestido de zombi, ropa rota y sucia, sangre artificial por todos lados y maquillaje verde en la cara- nos vamos?

------

-Estuvo súper!

-Mirra todos estos dulces!

-No sabia que daban tantos!

-Oigan les cambio mis paletas por sus chocolates!

-Hecho!!

-Se divirtieron chicos?- pregunto Remus acariciando la cabeza de su hijo.

-Si!!- respondieron los cuatro pequeños sin dejar de contar todos los dulces que tenían.

-Bien, s hora de… La Terrorífica Cena de Halloween!!- dijo Sirius haciendo como si fuera un Vampiro chupa-sangre y quitando la manta que cubría la mesa el comedor y dejando ver un montón de cosas asquerosamente…

-Ricas!!- dijeron Jack y Johan mientras se metían unas lombrices a la boca.

-Es asqueroso- dijo Helen.

-Claro que no, son de goma, mira- dijo Johan tendiéndole una lombriz a la chica, pero ella ya tenia su atención e n un tazón lleno de ojos humanos.

-Si esas son lombrices, que son estos?- pregunto la niña.

-Pues que van a ser- dijo Sirius tomando uno- ojos humanos!

-Wakis!- exclamo la pequeña.

-No te preocupes Helen, todo es dulce- dijo Remus.

-Saben bien- dijo Harry mientras tomaba una gelatina en forma de cabeza reducida y se la Elia entera a la boca.

-Lo vez, a Harry le gusta todo- dijo Remus, Helen tomo uno de los ojos y cerro los propios mientras se lo metía a la boca, después los abrió y sonrió, sabia delicioso.

Después de la cena los chicos subieron a quitarse los disfraces dejando a Sirius y a Remus solos y listos para planear su próximo susto.

-En que has pensado Moony?- preguntó Sirius mientras acercaba su silla a la de Remus.

-Planeaba hacer algo original, pero sencillo, ya que es la primera asustada de Harry- respondió el Licántropo.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo, ya estoy ansioso por ver que nos prepararon esos diablillos- dijo Sirius meciendo su silla en dos patas.

Los chicos tardaron mucho arriba, Sirius miraba el reloj a cada rato, había comenzado a llover fuertemente afuera, y ahora si todo se veía sumamente tétrico con las decoraciones de Halloween que había en la casa, incluso el gran cuadro que tenían de Lily y James estaba celebrando la fecha, Lily llevaba un vestido blanco con manchas de sangre mientras James bestia del monstruo de Frankenstein, eso gracias al hechizo que Remus le había lanzado al cuadro como lo hacían todos los años, no querían dejarlos fuera de la celebración, "_Será facilísimo asustarlos_" pensó Sirius "_Claro, si se dan prisa_", Sirius miro su reloj por enésima vez y se puso de pie.

-Que tanto hacen esos niños- dijo en voz alta, entonces les llego el sonido de algo que se rompía desde la cocina, ambos adultos corrieron hacia allí, pero no había nadie dentro, entonces vieron que la puerta del sótano estaba abierta, se dirigieron hacia ella y la abrieron con cuidado, lo que vieron los dejo completamente congelados y les hizo sufrir un mini paro cardiaco inmediatamente…

Frente a ellos, justo al finalizar las escaleras estaban sus pequeños, pero esa no era la mejor opción para encontrarte a tu hijo, Jack y Helen estaban espalda con espala y tenían un pedazo de madera que parecía una espada atravesándoles el vientre, había sangre por todos lados, Johan estaba tirado en el piso con una gran herida en su cuello por el cual brotaba sangre a chorros y a un lado de el estaba Harry, tenia dos heridas profundas, una en cada muñeca, se desangraba!!

-NOOOO!!!- gritaron ambos adultos después de salir del shock y de que sus corazones comenzaran a latir de nuevo y se apresuraron a bajas las escaleras, pero a la mitad de estas resbalaron con algo que había embarrado en el suelo y cayeron, se quedaron tendidos en el suelo totalmente adoloridos por la caída.

-Genial, se asustaron, veámonos antes de que nos atrapen- escucharon la voz de Jack, entonces Remus y Sirius escucharon como los cuatro niños subían la escalera y salían del sótano.

-Era… una… broma…- dijo Remus intentando ponerse de pie, pero había demasiada sangre artificial alrededor como para lograrlo.

-Están… muertos…- dijo Sirius arrastrándose hasta la escalera- me dieron… un susto… que amerita muerte…

-No querrás decir, un susto de muerte?- pregunto Remus.

-Oh no! Creeme que lo dije correctamente- dijo Sirius comenzando a subir las escaleras con cuidado.

De vuelta en la sala, los niños reían a carcajadas, esperaban a que sus padres llegaran para poder burlarse por que los habían asustado, aunque ellos también estaban algo asustados debido a la falta de luz, al parecer se había roto un fusible o algo por el estilo.

-Vieron sus caras?- pregunto Jack riendo.

-Si, fue lo mejor!- exclamo Helen.

-Por que no regresan?- pregunto Harry aun riendo mirando hacia la puerta de la cocina.

-Tal vez no se quieren asustar de nuevo- dijo Jack sin dejar de carcajearse.

-Si, tal vez- dijo Johan poniéndose algo serio, había escuchado el ruido de algo arrastrarse fuera de la sala, comenzaba a asustarse- chicos, creo que será mejor que vayamos a ver como están, fue un duro golpe.

-No te preocupes Johan, mi papá se ha caído de peores lugares- dijo Helen haciendo un ademán con la mano y tomando un vaso con sangre.

-Chicos, escucharon algo?- preguntó Harry, había escuchado como si algo pesado se cayera.

-No, yo no escuche nada- dijo Jack sentándose junto a su hermana.

-Chicos, esto no me esta gustando nada- dijo Johan.

-Tal vez deberíamos…

La frase de Harry quedo en el aire, ya que en ese momento y acompañados de un rayo t un ensordecedor estruendo, Remus y Sirius entraron en la habitación, pero lo peor fue el estado en el que estaban, ambos, con sus disfraces algo desacomodados, se veían terriblemente enfadados, mas de cómo nunca en la vida los habían visto, casi les salía fuego por los ojos, y estaban todos despeinados y cubiertos de sangre, parecían muertos en vida, al verlos, los chicos gritaron y salieron corriendo inmediatamente de ahí.

-Que hacemos?!- grito Helen corriendo hacia las escaleras.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí!- grito Harry.

-No puede ser! Eran zombis!- grito Jack.

-Cállate Jack, que todo esto es nuestra culpa!- le grito Johan.

-Aquí, rápido- sin querer los chicos llegaron hasta el ático y se metieron a el, estaba totalmente oscuro, solo una pequeña ventana por la que se colaba la luz de los rayos de la tormenta.

-Excelente idea Helen, meternos en el lugar más tétrico de toda la casa- dijo Jack.

-Pues no te escuche aportar ninguna idea mientras corríamos- respondió Helen.

-Pues.,..

-Cállense, no hagan ruido- dijo Harry, los cuatro chicos se apretujaron en uno de los rincones del ático y se abrazaron entre todos, había silencio, solo se escuchaban un par de pasos que subían al ático lentamente, los chicos se quedaron en silencio aguardando, y rezando por que los "fantasmas" no entraran al ático, los pasos se detuvieron, todo estaba silencioso, hasta que…

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!- los chicos gritaron al ver a los dos zombis entrar en el ático acompañados de otro ruidoso rayo.

-Chicos- la "tétrica" voz del zombi-Sirius los llamaba.

-No! Por favor, no nos lastimen!- grito Helen desesperada.

-Ya basta, silencio- esta vez fue Remus quien los espanto.

-Piedad, por favor!- grito Johan abrazándose de Harry con todas sus fuerzas.

-Pero que les pasa, deben gritar después del castigo- dijo Sirius sin comprender nada.

-Perdón, perdóname papito, yo no quería matarte!- grito Jack abrazando a su hermana como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

-Matarnos? Pero de…

-No, espera Remus, tengo una idea- dijo Sirius, después, haciendo una voz profunda y fría se dirigió a los chicos- fue su culpa! No se los perdonaremos!

-No!!- gritaron los chicos.

-Nunca los dejaremos en paz, los seguiremos siempre y los atormentaremos!- esta vez fue Remus quien hizo su voz de fantasma.

-No, por favor!- dijo Harry.

-O por lo menos mientras cubran sus… tres semanas castigados!- Sirius dijo esto ultimo con su voz normal.

-Lumos- dijo Remus y su varita ilumino el lugar, entonces los chicos dejaron de gritar y vieron a sus padres, no estaban muertos, solo algo golpeados y manchados de sangre falsa.

-Nos engañaron!- exclamo Jack.

-Engañarlos? Y que dicen ustedes? Fingirse muertos? Pero que tienen en la cabeza!!- les grito Sirius.

-Tranquilízate Padfoot- le dijo Remus- creo, que tengo el castigo preciso para estos cuatro.

-Pero… pero… no nos pueden castigar, fue demasiado el susto que nos pegaron- dijo Helen.

-Nosotros les pegamos un susto? Mira que encontrarte a tus hijos muertos en el sótano no es la mejor broma de Halloween de todas- dijo Sirius.

-Estarán castigados, tres semanas y limpiaran todo el desastre que dejaron en el sótano- dijo Remus bajando las escaleras, los chicos y Sirius no tardaron en seguirlo.

Llegaron a la cocina y Sirius y Remus les dieron a los chicos unos baldes con agua y algunos trapos.

-Ahora bajen ahí y limpien todo- les dijo Sirius.

-Como lo haremos si no hay luz?- pregunto Jack mirando las profundidades oscuras del sótano.

-Abajo hay una luz de repuesto, justo debajo de la escalera, préndanla ahí y opónganse a limpiar mientras Sirius y yo limpiamos el comedor- les dijo Remus.

Los chicos bajaron las escaleras del sótano con cuidado, al llegar abajo dejaron todo lo que traían y comenzaron a buscar el interruptor que les había dicho Remus.

-Creo que esta por aquí- decía Jack mientras palmeaba la pared.

-Tal vez es en la pared de en frente- dijo Helen.

-O hasta debajo de la escalera- dijo Harry.

-Chicos, creo que lo encontre!- dijo Johan tanteando lo que parecia ser un enchufe, pero cuando subio la mano ncontro un pequeño switch.

-Genial enciéndela- dijeron los otros tres chicos acercándose a donde ellos suponían estaba Johan, este prendió la luz y…

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!- los chicos gritaron al encontrarse frente a frente con la cara del payaso mas terrorífico que jamás hubiesen visto, tenia colmillos en lugar de dientes y sonreía malévolamente, sus ojos eran completamente rojos y le salía sangre por la boca.

Los chicos corrieron escaleras arriba, abrieron la puerta de golpe, ignoraron a los dos adultos que se partían de risa junto a la puerta y subieron directamente a la habitación de Sirius, esa noche harían pijamada urgente en esa habitación.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Los meses siguientes pasaron volando, los niños habían aceptado a Harry ese mismo día en que los había salvado de una buena, pero algo les faltaba, Harry seguía siendo el niño nuevo que vive con nosotros, pero eso iba a cambiar antes de esa navidad, faltaban unos días, así que Jack, Johan y Helen habían acondicionado la habitación de Johan, "_Por ser la más segura y la que no revisan en busca de algo peligroso_", había dicho Jack. Johan era el encargado de registrar todo en el libro "De los registros", ingenioso nombre por parte de Jack aseguraba Johan.

-Este 20 de diciembre, el nuevo, majestuoso, antiguo, noble, ilustre, célebre…- inició Jack con voz ceremoniosa parado sobre los libros más grandes que encontraron en la biblioteca de Remus, vestía una túnica que distaba mucho de ser de su talla.

-Estás diciendo lo mismo una y otra vez- interrumpió Johan junto a él con el libro en las manos- y no te muevas tanto que si le pasa algo a los libros de mi papá…

-Ya pues…- murmuró Jack deteniendo su baile y continuando con su discurso- ...grupo de los merodeadores tendrá un nuevo miembro, señorita… la hora- pidió señalando a Helen.

-Eh… no sé… mi reloj no es digital- murmuró confundida Helen, Harry se acercó y le susurró- oh, gracias, 13:30.

-Secretario, tome nota- ordenó Jack señalando a Johan, éste lo miró de mala forma y garabateó algo- estamos aquí reunidos, para ver la unión de Harry James Potter- Johan lo miró incrédulo, recordaba haber visto en una telenovela muggle algo como eso- al magnífico, ilustre, grandioso…

-¡Jack!- lo detuvo Johan al ver que el chico Black decía los mismos elogios de la vez anterior.

-Señor Secretario, dedíquese a tomar nota de tan importante acto- le interrumpió Jack, Johan cerró los ojos, respiró hondo un par de veces y siguió escribiendo mientras Jack seguía con su discurso- ...grupo de los merodeadores, que se complace en abrir su examen de admisión ante el joven Harry James Potter, aclarándole el derecho de admisión al majestuoso…- Johan rodó los ojos y se mordió la lengua, como siguiera con los sinónimos lo bajaba de ahí y él terminaba la ceremonia- ...grupo de los merodeadores, para poder entrar, deberá cumplir una misión- Harry parado frente a Jack, lo miraba con atención- de la que dependerá su entrada, ¡señor Potter!- Harry se enderezó y miró con más atención a Jack, el niño rebuscaba algo entre la enorme túnica que seguramente era de su padre, sonrió al sacar un libro de historietas- Ponga la mano sobre el libro del juramento- pidió Jack extendiendo la historieta, Harry obedeció al instante- Promete usted, acatar todas y cada una de las reglas del grupo… merodeador… conteste "Si, lo prometo".

-Sí, lo prometo- dijo Harry.

-Secretario, ¿escribió eso?

-Sí- murmuró Jack, empezaba a disgustarle ese nombre.

-Muy bien, señor Potter, deberá poner en alto la primera y más importante regla del grupo, el señor secretario le informará de las reglas, ahora si me disculpan, debo ir al trono del rey, con su permiso, señor Potter tiene hasta mañana a la misma hora- le estrechó la mano a Harry y salió casi corriendo de la habitación.

Johan le dijo a Harry las reglas que tenían, no eran muchas pero debía aprenderlas si quería que lo aceptaran. Después de la comida, los niños subieron a sus habitaciones, mientras Remus y Sirius arreglaban algunas cosas del trabajo en el estudio, Jack, Helen y Johan miraban entretenidos el techo, no tenían nada que hacer sin salirse de su castigo por la pequeña broma anterior, pero Harry había decidido jugársela y vagaba con extremo cuidado por la casa, el aburrimiento pudo más con los niños y poco a poco fueron quedándose dormidos, los adultos seguían en el estudio y un ruido extraño se escuchó en el garaje…

Un escándalo increíble despertó a los tres pequeños, haciendo que al mismo tiempo se sentaran en su cama y corrieron hacia la puerta, pero se detuvieron con la mano estirada, no podían salir, así que pegaron el oído para poder escuchar, parecía haber una revolución abajo, Helen fue a la ventana que daba al frente de la casa, se miraba humo, Jack tenía pegada la oreja a la puerta tratando de escuchar algo, se extrañó al escuchar a su padre gritar mientras corría, Johan estaba igual que Jack, solo que él escuchó a su padre gritar mientras la puerta principal se cerraba de golpe.

-¡Harry ven aquí!- gritaba rojo Sirius recargado en la puerta principal que acababa de cerrar, sus boxers cortos estaban más cortos aún, en la parte trasera, trataba de ocultar un agujero que extrañamente tenía el margen ennegrecido.

-P… por favor- decía Harry en la punta del recibidor, el niño miró hacia la puerta que daba a la estancia, cuando estaba por correr hacia ahí, Remus le bloqueaba la salida- yo… no fue… mi intención.

Sirius sacó su varita y apuntó a Harry.

_-Carpe Retractum- _murmuró el animago, una especie de soga roja salió disparada, Harry corrió hacia la puerta de la estancia, ya conocía ese hechizo y se barrió pasando por las piernas abiertas de Remus, la soga dio contra Remus y lo llevó hasta Sirius, éste gruñó algunas cosas y corrió tras Harry.

-¡Hey, Sirius, quítame esto!-gritó Remus atado en el piso, algo café le cubría el rostro y hacía una rara mezcla con su cabello.

-Por favor señor, no…

-Ven aquí Harry- ordenó imperioso Sirius acorralando al niño al otro lado de la mesa del comedor, sus zapatos hacían un gracioso ruido de succión, su cabello goteaba lo que parecía agua y algo café formaba una masa asquerosa en su cabeza- deja eso de señor, que no te servirá, estabas… castigado…- murmuraba Sirius moviéndose de un lado a otro con los brazos extendidos- no… podías… salir… de tu habitación…- murmuró subiéndose a la mesa, Harry abrió los ojos como plato, Sirius estaba casi sobre él, el niño gateó por debajo de la mesa, Sirius a cuatro patas dio media vuelta sobre la mesa, cuando Harry estaba por salir, asomó la cabeza y la metió de nuevo, por poco y Sirius lo agarraba, rogando porque el animago no supiera por donde iba fue hacia la cocina bajo la mesa, salió con cuidado y sonrió al ver a Sirius sobre la mesa esperándolo del otro lado.

-¡Aaahh!- gritó el pequeño al encontrarse con Remus que salía de la cocina, no llevaba buena cara, Sirius se apresuró a bajar de la mesa y acercarse al niño acorralado- no sabía que estaban ahí, lo juro, por favor… piedad- dijo Harry mirando la cara psicótica de su padrino, el niño tragó saliva y miró sus opciones, Remus con cara de asesino al frente y por atrás Sirius con cara psicótica, y corrió hacia un lado, los adultos lo siguieron, Remus por la izquierda y Sirius por la derecha- No era mi intención… no sabía que eran suyos… lo juro- gritaba Harry en su carrera- creía que eran de Jack- gritó mientras esquivaba a Remus.

-Sí… el tamaño idéntico- murmuró Sirius.

-Yo no quería…- Harry frenó y miró a los dos adultos- en verdad… por favor, fue un error de calculo- aseguró el niño retrocediendo lentamente hacia el medio de la habitación.

-Por supuesto, últimamente salen demasiados cálculos mal- dijo Remus acercándose peligrosamente a Harry, el niño volvió a ver sus opciones y antes de que el licántropo lo atrapara corrió hacia la estancia.

-¡Fermaportus!- gritó Sirius señalando la puerta a la estancia, se escuchó un ruido como de succión, Harry intentó abrirla pero no pudo, el animago rió triunfante, pero Harry se hizo bolita en el piso logrando que Sirius se parara sobre él con las piernas abiertas y gateando se libró, Remus acababa de sellar, con el mismo hechizo la puerta de la cocina, pero Harry no lo notó y aprovechando que el licántropo descansaba recargado en la mesa bastante lejos de esa puerta, corrió hacia ahí, ambos adultos sonrieron satisfechos al haber atrapado al niño.

-Ábrete, ábrete, ábrete- rogaba Harry mientras corría a la puerta.

Remus y Sirius abrieron la boca sorprendidos, la puerta había terminado en astillas y Harry ya corría hacia el recibidor de nuevo por la puerta de la cocina y estaba dispuesto a subir por las escaleras cuando un rugido lo detuvo.

-¡HARRY JAMES POTTER!- gritó Sirius, el niño se congeló con una mano en el barandal de la escalera y un pie en el segundo escalón, con miedo bajó el pie y la mano y se giró, tragó saliva- ¡VEN AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE!- volvió a gritar y Harry sintió un escalofrío- ¡NO HAGAS QUE VAYA POR TI, QUE SERÁ PEOR!- el niño volvió a tragar saliva ante ese tercer grito y con un enjambre de mariposas en el estomago fue a la estancia dando algunos pasos titubeantes, asomó la cabeza y pudo ver a Sirius respirando agitadamente frente al sillón de la culpabilidad, Remus estaba recargado contra la pared de la entrada, le dedicó una mirada seria.

-¿S-sí?

-Ven aquí- siseó Sirius señalando junto a él, Harry intentó tragar saliva pero se le atoró a mitad de la garganta, cuando llegó a donde le señalaba, dio un pequeño brinco en el momento en que Sirius lo tomaba de un brazo, levantó la vista, pero Sirius miraba un punto frente a él, parecía querer tranquilizarse un poco, algo que Harry agradecería desde el fondo de su corazón, sintió como Sirius lo soltaba, miró a su padrino sentarse lentamente en el sillón, cómo su mano volvía a su pequeño brazo, con delicadeza exquisita lo giró para que le diera la espalda, el brazo de su padrino pasó por su estomago y sintió como volaba hasta que estaba recostado boca abajo en las piernas de su padrino.

-¡Nooo, por favor!- gritó Harry al ser consciente de lo que significaba esa posición, Sirius no hizo caso a las suplicas del pequeño, alzó la mano y empezó con su tarea, una que por lo pronto Remus dejaría que hiciera…

La puerta de la habitación de Harry acababan de cerrarse, casi media hora después de que todo el ruido en la planta baja comenzara, Jack y Johan estaban impacientes por enterarse de lo ocurrido y Helen, estaba bastante curiosa por la cortina de humo que se alzaba frente a su ventana, la niña miró el reloj digital que tenía sobre una mesita junto a su cama y sonrió, su padre tenía que salir en unos minutos, era una reunión muy importante, no sabía para que, y Remus iría a leer, entonces podría salir… Media hora después, tres puertas se abrieron y tres cabezas se asomaron al mismo tiempo, Jack fue el primero en salir.

-A-adelante- se escuchó la adolorida voz de Harry ante el llamado de Jack, los tres niños entraron en silencio- hola chicos- saludó Harry tendido boca abajo en la orilla de su cama.

-Escuchamos un escándalo abajo- dijo Johan.

-Sí bueno… es que… estaba con mi misión y algo salió mal, ¿me darán otra oportunidad?- preguntó Harry, el sabía que no debían atraparlo en la broma.

-¿Otra oportunidad?- preguntó Jack acercándose a él- pero Harry, ya estás adentro, tenemos que festejarlo, compañero, nadie había llegado tan lejos como tú- balbuceó rápidamente Jack enormemente emocionado.

-Sí Harry- sonrió Helen sentándose en la cama.

-El nombre y apellido, ¡wow!- exclamó Jack sonriente- eso es el límite, Harry, tenemos que celebrar tu unión.

-¿Qué pasó Harry?- inquirió interesado Johan mirando como el niño seguía boca abajo.

-Pues…- empezó Harry pensativo- resulta que bajé para inspirarme en la broma, llegué sin darme cuenta al cuarto de lavado y miré unos boxers blancos, estaban muy cortos y pensé que eran de Jack, los metí en salsa para marinar que encontré en la cocina y los eché en la secadora, después fui al garaje a guardar todo de nuevo, escuché que Sirius gritaba y me asomé por la puerta y lo miré corriendo con un perro detrás, entonces me subí en una cubeta para poder ver mejor sin que me viera y sin querer accioné el botón de la puerta, intenté presionarlo de nuevo, me moví mucho en la cubeta y me caí, cuando intentaba levantarme moví sin querer un pedazo de madera que estaba debajo de la llanta de la camioneta y ésta se salió del garaje, sorprendido me paré en la puerta y miré como Remus que iba por la banqueta tomando una malteada gritó, tiró las bolsas que llevaba y se tiró encima la malteada de chocolate, cuando la camioneta bajó a la calle escuché ruido de cristal, cuando Sirius pasaba, la camioneta se topó con un bache y… botó, una botella salió de la parte trasera y… le cayó en la cabeza quedando bañado con Wisky, el golpe creo que lo mareó un poco porque el perro lo alcanzó y… pues casi lo muerde porque Remus lo empujó, la camioneta siguió de largo hasta la casa de enfrente- los tres niños miraban sorprendidos a Harry- el perro volvió tras Sirius, y él corrió junto a la camioneta, después escuché que el vecino gritaba furioso y la camioneta… Sirius dijo que se había metido hasta la cocina del señor… no recuerdo como se llama, y no me quiso decir por qué olía feo su cabello ni por qué salía humo de su bóxer…- terminó de contar Harry dando un gran suspiro- después me castigó…

Esa broma fue la que culminó con la unión de los niños, al fin, sería como debió ser desde un principio, y a partir de ese día Harry fue uno más de la familia, los días pasaron entre risas y juegos, no hubieron más bromas pues la navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y ninguno quería quedarse sin juguetes.

---

El 23 muy temprano, Sirius corría por toda la casa arreglando cosas, lo había olvidado, lo había vuelto a hacer y Remus no le había dicho nada, seguro que él ya había comprado todos los regalos, y el muy egoísta no lo había invitado, seguro que también había llevado a los niños a escoger y que compraron los regalos, cerca de las siete de la mañana, Sirius pasó corriendo por las habitaciones de los niños y casi tumbó las puertas al tocar, siguió hacia su habitación por su billetera, se aseguró de mirarse perfecto y volvió a salir a la carrera.

-¡Si no estás abajo en cinco minutos te quedas sin regalos de navidad!- gritó Sirius abriendo la puerta de Johan, el niño se sentó de un brinco ante tal grito, Sirius dejó la puerta abierta y fue a la siguiente habitación donde repitió el proceso, con Jack, Helen y finalizó con Harry, después bajó corriendo las escaleras en dirección a la escalera.

Cinco minutos después, los cuatro niños bajaban adormilados, más de alguno se equivocó de pie al ponerse los zapatos, pero aún así estaban abajo, Sirius les dio un vaso con leche con chocolate y un pan.

-Rápido, antes de que se llene de gente, corran…- balbuceó rápidamente Sirius y corrió hacia la puerta.

-¿Conducirás?- preguntó Helen al mirar como Sirius tomaba un juego de llaves además del de la casa, Sirius asintió mientras los apresuraba y seguía corriendo, la niña tomó su leche y se encaminó a la puerta, abrió un armario y sacó una caja- toma- dijo a Harry mientras éste intentaba salir con el vaso a la mitad, Johan y Jack ya habían devorado su rápido desayuno, todas las navidades pasaba lo mismo, Harry extrañado agarró el casco que Helen le daba- vamos…

Las compras navideñas de ultima hora de las que Sirius era presa cada año desde que había tenido alguien a quien comprar un regalo, pasaron con tremenda rapidez, entre tiendas muggles y mágicas, desde jugueterías hasta, y a pesar de la negativa de Jack y Sirius mismo, por librerías, regresaron a casa cerca de media noche, comieron casi dormidos y subieron a dormir.

El 24 a las once y cincuenta de la noche, Remus preparaba chocolate caliente en la cocina y Sirius se encargaba de despertar a los pequeños que parecían seguir cansados por las compras, diez minutos nada más habían dicho, cuando subieron, Sirius abrió la puerta de la habitación de Jack y con una sonrisa pícara lo miró dormir boca abajo con medio cuerpo fuera de la cama.

-¡Arriba!- gritó Sirius desde la puerta, rió al ver como Jack despertaba sobresaltado y por un movimiento brusco caía de la cama golpeándose la cabeza.

-Papá- se quejó el pequeño sobándose la cabeza.

-Y ahora…- Sirius se giró con una gran sonrisa.

-Despertamos- contestaron Johan, Helen y Harry frente a él.

Esperaron a que Jack se terminara de levantar y bajaron a la estancia, donde Remus dejaba en la mesita frente al árbol, seis tazas con chocolate caliente y malvaviscos, los niños miraron impresionados el pino de navidad, habían muchos más regalos.

-Faltan cinco minutos- indicó Remus señalando las tazas con chocolate, los niños sonrieron y se acercaron.

Tomaron el chocolate rápidamente y en cuanto el reloj dio la primera campanada, Jack, Helen y Johan se tiraron a los pies del árbol, en espera de que sus padres se sentaran con ellos, Sirius y Remus sonrientes se acercaron.

-Muy bien, empecemos con…- dijo Sirius alegre, al fin pasaría la navidad como la había deseado cuatro años atrás- ¿Harry?- todos se giraron, Harry seguía de pie junto a la mesita no acostumbrado a que lo incluyeran en la ceremonia de abrir los regalos, Sirius se levantó y fue hasta él, le tomó la mano y regresaron al círculo frente al pino, Helen se corrió un lugar dejándole espacio a Harry quien fue el primero en abrir un regalo, la cara de Helen y Jack al ver la escoba nueva de Harry fue increíble y bastante irreal, inmediatamente miraron el cerro de regalos para saber si ellos también tenían una, Harry la miró desconcertado, ¿para qué querría él una escoba?- te enseñaré a usarla Harry- le sonrió Sirius, el niño asintió sin entender a lo que se refería, siguieron abriendo regalos, las horas volaron y las cajas bajo el árbol no parecían bajar, los niños jugaban con cada juguete que obtenían, Sirius se desapreció unos minutos dejando como réferi a Remus, intentando que hubiera un poco de orden, pero dos minutos después, los gritos con los nombres llenaron el lugar mientras las cajas volaban de mano en mano, Remus se rindió y esperaba que alguna caja llegara a él, un rayo de luz lo hizo mirar hacia la entrada, donde Sirius sonreía de oreja a oreja mirando a los niños mientras tomaba fotografías de las cajas volando y siendo atrapadas por ágiles manos, se puso de pie y fue con su amigo, al fin lo que debió pasar desde un principio, al fin estaban juntos y serían una familia por siempre.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sion- Allegra**__: espero señales de vida..!!_

_**Nymphadora Tonks**_: _solo bromas..!! hacían falta después de tanto sufrimiento.. al fin Harry es un Merodeador oficial..!! aunke pensándolo bien siempre lo fue.. bueno como sea… espero muchos Reviews..!! _


	6. Vamos a Hogwarts

_**Sion-Allegra**__Solo una cosa__… ¿alguien lee estas notas?_

_**Nymphadora Tonks**__: sorry.. retraso.. no tengo excusa..¬¬ bueno.. espero que les guste el capi.. no escribiré mucho.. bueno, aquí ya van a la escuela, están listos para lo que venga..!! al final una recopilación rápida de los años en Hogwarts.. saben lo que pasa..!! bueno.. lean y dejen sus Reviews..!!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vamos a Hogwarts..!!**

Era muy temprano, o por lo menos eso pensaba el bulto que se removía bajo unas sábanas azules, y alguien insistía en despertarlo, hacía cerca de una hora que alguien golpeaba a su ventana, creyó que se iba a ir cuando arrojó su reloj despertador hacia la puerta cuando ésta se había abierto, pero no, siguió y sigue molestando, ¿acaso no sabrá que la gente normal duerme a esa hora?

-¡Aaaah!- un niño de algunos diez años de cabello negro bajo las orejas un tanto despeinado, se sentó molesto, arrojó las sábanas de su cama y agarrando un bate que estaba recostado en su cama bajó de ella, murmurando cosas ininteligibles y golpeando el bate contra su mano, corrió la cortina y abrió la ventana, al instante una lechuza parda con un sobre en el pico entró y después de haberle dado un par de picotazos en la cabeza a Jack se posó claramente molesta sobre lo que debía ser la silla del escritorio del chico, pues estaba llena de ropa, el niño rodó los ojos y se acercó, le quitó el sobre y lo arrojó al escritorio que de hecho, fue a dar al papelero negro junto a la puerta, balbuceó algo que no se entendió y regresó a su cama, tenía demasiado sueño.

-¡Papá, mira, mira… mira tío Remus!- una niña de diez años, de serena mirada azul y cabello negro azulado bajo los hombros, brincaba feliz por toda la cocina mientras agitaba en el aire un pergamino con una mano y en la otra tenía dos cartas más- también llegaron las de Harry y Johan.

-Sí cariño, y a tu hermano también debió haberle llegado- sonrió Sirius, lo había repetido varias veces la última hora, aunque debía admitir que su pequeña debía estar alegre.

-Intenté hablarle cuando leí mi carta, pero me arrojó algo y cerré la puerta- Helen por fin había dejado de brincar y se sentaba, respirando agitada, a la mesa.

-¿Qué hora es Moony?- preguntó Sirius dando un gran bostezo.

-En quince minutos debes ir por Harry y Johan al curso de verano- murmuró Remus concentrado en la preparación de la comida.

-¿Puedo ir contigo papá?, quiero darles las cartas- dijo Helen muy emocionada.

-Cariño, las cartas las leerán aquí, no es recomendable que las vean rodeados de Muggles porque… ¿Qué haces Moony?- preguntó Sirius al sentir la mano de Remus en su frente.

-Compruebo que no tengas fiebre- dijo serio Lupin, Helen rió y Sirius se quitó la mano de Remus para según él ir a ponerse zapatos y poder recoger a los niños.

-¿Helen, vienes?- preguntó Sirius desde el recibidor ya con la puerta abierta.

Caminaron lentamente para hacer tiempo, Helen seguía eufórica por la noticia de que por fin iría a Hogwarts y le preguntaba a su padre todo lo que se le ocurría, la única pregunta que logró desconcertar a Sirius fue a qué edad la dejaría tener un novio formal, esa pregunta lo dejó helado, ¿Qué quería decir con novio… formal?, ¿Cuántos novios no formales había tenido ya su hija?, ¿Por qué diferenciar el formal?, ¿Por qué novio formal? y más importante aún, ¿Por qué le hacía esa pregunta?, a partir de esa pequeña e inocente pregunta de Helen, Sirius no escuchó el resto que le hizo la niña, sino empezó a hacerse miles de preguntas y caminó ensimismado, hasta que el grito de su hija llamando a Johan y Harry lo hizo salir un poco de su mundo privado, miró sonriente como un niño castaño de cabello al hombro y ojos iguales a los de su padre corría hacia ellos, un poco rezagado atrás, caminaba otro niño, sonrió más ampliamente al verlo, le recordó tanto a su mejor amigo, a su hermano, el cabello azabache igual de revuelto, las gafas de montura redonda, extrañamente cuando lo había llevado a que le adaptaran los lentes solo estaban esos, pero, esos ojos, esas esmeraldas que ahora sí tenían el brillo que nunca debieron perder, los ojos de Lily.

----

¿De nuevo?, otra vez lo despertaban, pero que afán tenían con no dejarlo dormir, se había desvelado demasiado planeando una broma la noche anterior, Jack dio un bostezo mientras se despeinaba más con las dos manos mientras miraba hacia la puerta, volvió a bostezar y decidió averiguar la razón del escándalo, cuando cerraba la puerta tras haber salido se regresó y se puso las pantuflas, Remus lo regresaría si bajaba descalzo, con pereza bajó los escalones.

-¿Que tanto gritan?- preguntó al ver en el vestíbulo a Johan, Harry y a Helen brincando y haciendo lo que él aseguró era la danza de la lluvia- no creo que eso funcione adentro- agregó extrañado, pero los tres niños lo ignoraron y siguieron bailando con sus pergaminos en las manos.

-¿No te vas a unir?- preguntó Sirius sorprendido.

-¿Yo?- Sirius asintió- ¿Por qué?- agregó mirando como Remus entraba.

-Tiré la basura, ¿Jack, sabías que el papelero es solo para tirar papeles?- preguntó sonriente Remus.

-Hijo, ¿leíste tu carta de Hogwarts?- inquirió preocupado Sirius, era extraño que Jack no estuviera bailando junto a los demás.

-¿Carta… Hogwarts…- Jack miró pensativo a su padre- ...lechuza… sobre…?

Remus se acercó a Sirius mirando al niño que pensaba en voz alta.

-En los sobres se ponen las cartas… lechuza- repitió empezando a comprender- ¡escritorio!- gritó Jack y dando media vuelta corrió escaleras arriba, los niños siguieron con su danza y Remus y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada confundida y corrieron tras Jack, al llegar a la habitación se asustaron al escuchar demasiado ruido, Sirius abrió la puerta y ambos se asomaron, Jack revolvía todos los papeles de su escritorio, cuando Sirius estaba por preguntarle algo, el niño se detuvo de golpe y asustando a su padre empezó a hacer extraños movimientos con las manos, recordando como había quitado el sobre de la lechuza, lo había arrojado al escritorio y… -¿Tiraste la basura de mi papelero?- preguntó alarmado mirando a Remus y señalando con una mano el cesto negro- ¡Nooo!- volvió a gritar y salió corriendo, Sirius lo siguió alarmado, mientras Remus riendo a carcajadas y con toda la paciencia del mundo los siguió.

-¡Jack, espera, Jack!- Sirius tenía abrazado al niño que pataleaba intentando abalanzarse sobre la puerta principal- ¡no… espera hijo por favor!

-¡Papá… entiende, mi carta… debo ir por ella, tío Moony la tiró y… déjame!- balbuceó Jack intentando zafarse de su padre.

Remus reía recargado contra la pared en el primer escalón, la danza de los niños había terminado y miraban a Jack que pataleaba desesperado.

-No es tan importante Jack, por favor…- Sirius intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón, pero no podía y con el comentario de Helen, empeoró.

-¿No viene en el sobre el pase para el tren?

-¡Aaaah!- Jack gritó más fuerte y se retorció en los brazos de Sirius que fulminó con la mirada a la niña, quien solo le regresó una sonrisa inocente.

-¿El que no se puede comprar?- preguntó interesado Johan logrando que Jack por fin se zafara de Sirius, aunque el Animago logró volver a abrazarlo.

-Solo faltas tú Harry- murmuró Sirius alzando un poco a Jack.

-Bueno…- balbuceó Harry, Sirius lo miró alarmado- ¿entonces Jack no irá a Hogwarts?- Sirius abrió los ojos como no creyó poder hacerlo al escuchar a su ahijado, Remus dejó de reír y se paró derecho mirando a Jack quien se había congelado, no se movía, pero respiraba, eso era bueno.

-Jack- Remus bajó el último escalón y metiendo una mano a su pantalón se acercó al niño- oye… mira yo… la vi…- explicó titubeante al mirar que el niño seguía sin moverse, Sirius lo soltó poco a poco con temor- ...la saqué antes de tirar la basura- agregó terminando de sacar del pantalón un sobre con el sello de Hogwarts.

-¡Aaaaaaaahhhh!- Jack gritó con todas sus fuerzas después de unos segundos, fulminó con la mirada a Remus y volvió a gritar- ¡Pues ahora no voy a Hogwarts, no quiero ese maldito sobre, quédatelo si lo quieres!- y pasó como bala junto al estupefacto licántropo.

-¡Jack!- gritó Sirius dispuesto a seguirlo, el niño era travieso y todo lo que quisieran, pero no grosero, Remus detuvo a su amigo del brazo.

-Termina de preparar la comida, solo revuelve de vez en cuando, yo hablaré con él- Sirius no muy convencido asintió y llevó a los niños a la cocina mientras Remus subía las escaleras, llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Jack y tocó tres veces, y tres veces no obtuvo respuesta, sonrió e intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada- Jack, abre... _alohomora- _murmuró Lupin tocando con su varita el pomo de la puerta- ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó con medio cuerpo en la habitación.

-Estás adentro- murmuró Jack dándole la espalda, estaba sentado sobre su cama y miraba por la ventana.

-Jack…- Remus entró y cerró la puerta tras él, con lentitud se acercó al niño- creo que me pasé con la broma, discúlpame- dijo parado junto a él, Jack miraba sus pies- solo te quería decir eso… espero me disculpes Jack- dejó el sobre junto al niño y dio media vuelta.

-Tío Moony…- llamó Jack girándose en la cama, Remus se detuvo en la puerta- ...yo también me pasé… te grité muy feo, lo siento.

-¿Olvidado?- Preguntó sonriente Remus, el niño asintió sonriendo- mañana iremos al callejón Diagon- agregó antes de cerrar la puerta.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Al día siguiente, a las seis de la mañana, Sirius murmuraba casi dormido en su desayuno que ninguna tienda abría a esa inhumana hora, pero los niños estaban demasiado emocionados, así que no le quedaba más remedio, aunque, aún en el auto camino al caldero chorreante siguió refunfuñando, una hora después, entraban a la posada con los cuatro niños al frente, miró desconfiado a su derecha al escuchar un comentario, volvió a la izquierda al escuchar algo parecido.

-¿No es Harry Potter?

-¿Es el niño que vivió?

Se apresuró a caminar y empujó a los niños hacia la parte trasera para poder ir al callejón, empezaba a creer que no había sido tan buena idea llevarlos, pero al ver las cuatro caritas iluminadas en cuanto entraron al callejón, descartó toda duda.

-Primero vamos por los libros- anunció alegre Remus, Sirius dio un gran suspiro y lo siguió.

Ya en Flourish & Blotts, mientras Remus se encargaba de los libros, Harry miraba alrededor.

-¿Eres Harry Potter?- Harry miró a un sujeto alto, que llevaba una extraña combinación entre boina Muggle y gorro de dormir, el niño asintió algo tímido, dio un par de pasos atrás chocando contra alguien cuando el sujeto le levantó el flequillo mirando su cicatriz.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Harry.

-Tranquilo pequeño, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Sirius mirando a su ahijado, el niño negó rápidamente al mirar como el hombre salía de la tienda.

Después fueron a comprar las varitas, ahí también encontraron a algunos curiosos que querían ver al gran "Niño que vivió", Sirius se encargó de espantarlos a punta de varita, después de una extraña explicación por parte del señor Ollivanders hacerca de la varita de Harry se dirigieron a Madame Malkin, ahí fue lo mismo, solo que ahora eran más, ahí había cooperado Remus con su varita, a cada lugar que llegaban era lo mismo, Sirius estaba que echaba fuego, Remus a punto de perder la paciencia, los niños y más Harry, incómodos y molestos, pero lo que menos les agradó fue cuando Harry, Jack y Helen contemplaban boquiabiertos la nueva Nimbus 2000, ahí no lo habían reconocido, todos miraban extasiados la escoba, la mejor y más nueva, un par de minutos después Harry miró a la derecha, alguien se abría paso a prisa entre la multitud.

-Con permiso, déjenme pasar… déjenme pasar.

Harry hizo una mueca al ver a una mujer que se miraba demasiado falsa, como decía Helen, rubia, no muy alta, con unas gafas graciosas, se le figuró un escarabajo, caminaba de forma chistosa entre la gente, una pluma y un pergamino volaban frente a ella.

-Hola joven Potter.

Sirius que estaba junto a Remus platicando tras los niños miró a Harry que en ese momento, una mujer le estrechaba la mano, sonreía hipócritamente a una cámara que encandiló a Harry con el flash.

-El regreso del niño que vivió ¿Qué ha sido de su vida joven Potter?- preguntó la mujer, Harry la miró desconcertado, Sirius rodó los ojos y fue hacia esa mujer dispuesto a alejarla a patadas si fuera necesario- ¿orgulloso de haber destruido a quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado?- Harry enarcó una ceja y Sirius dio un bufido de coraje al escuchar la pregunta- o acaso se le ha subido la fama como a cualquier famoso…- Harry no entendía y tantas cámaras tomándoles fotografías, las preguntas, tanta gente… empezaban a marearlo, poco a poco empezó a retroceder.

-¡Sufici…!

Una explosión a pocos metros de ahí interrumpió a Sirius, todos se giraron, acción que Harry aprovechó para echar a correr, el único que lo miró fue Johan y corrió tras él, Helen miró a Johan y Jack a Helen, así que los cuatro niños corrían tratando de darse alcance, Remus los buscó, solo pudo ver una cabellera negro ondear no muy lejos de la explosión, intentó avisarle a Sirius pero éste miraba molesto al frente.

-¿Mortifagos?- se preguntó incrédulo Remus.

Los rayos multicolores empezaron a volar, las maldiciones se escuchaban sobre los gritos de los aterrados magos, pocos se detenían a pelear.

-¡Sirius!... ¡los niños!- gritó Remus mientras aturdía a un encapuchado.

Sirius asintió rápidamente y corrió por donde Remus le señalaba, no eran muchos, ni tenían tanta fuerza, seguro que el alboroto los había llamado, siguió corriendo, ya no habían Mortifagos ahí, se detuvo de golpe al escuchar un grito que conocía perfectamente.

-¡Helen!- murmuró alarmado, dio vuelta a la derecha y corrió con más fuerza- maldito… _Desmaius- _susurró tras un encapuchado que tenía acorralados a los cuatro niños, cuando el hombre cayó inconsciente, Jack y Helen corrieron hacia su padre y Johan hacia Remus que recién llegaba, Sirius abrazó a sus gemelos, pero le faltaba un tercer cuerpo, levantó lentamente la cabeza, sintió que el corazón se le comprimía al ver a Harry contra la pared, el niño estaba cabizbajo y seguro lloraba, apartó con cariño a sus hijos y fue hacia su ahijado- Harry… todo terminó, está bien- dijo Sirius poniendo con cuidado la mano sobre la cabeza del niño, Harry se pegó más a la pared evitando todo contacto con él, Sirius se giró unos segundos para ver a Remus- Harry… vamos- intentó tomarle la mano pero Harry lo volvió a evitar, no comprendía, pegado aún a la pared empezó a caminar, rodeó a Sirius y se alejó más- espera…- advirtió Sirius, Harry sollozó sonoramente y volvió a correr- ¡Moony lleva a los niños a casa!- gritó Sirius mientras corría tras Harry.

Harry era ágil corriendo y Sirius empezaba a cansarse, el niño esquivaba todo tipo de obstáculos en los que de vez en cuando el adulto caía, Sirius corría con toda su fuerza, no comprendía pero seguía tras su ahijado, Harry se llevaba seguido las manos a la cara, seguramente a limpiarse las lágrimas, Sirius lo llamaba y le pedía que parara, pero el niño no hacía caso y al contrario, corría más, veinte minutos después, Sirius pidió ayuda y gritaba que lo atraparan, que se interpusieran, pero Harry los esquivaba perfectamente, tras diez minutos de infructuoso trabajo en equipo, Sirius hizo lo único que se le ocurría hacer, ya había descartado transformarse en perro pues tendría que ir a alguna parte oculta y entonces podría perder de vista al niño, si yendo tras él sin descanso, le costaba trabajo.

-¡HARRY JAMES POTTER!- gritó agotado, dio gracias al cielo al ver que el niño se detenía, seguía cabizbajo, hipaba de vez en cuando, se apresuró a acercarse, al tenerlo frente a él, lo tomó de los hombros y lentamente lo giró, intentó levantarle la cara, pero no pudo- Harry- murmuró abrazándolo, el niño correspondió al abrazo un par de minutos después, y aferrándose a su padrino, lloró…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Todo era calma y tranquilidad esa mañana, Sirius ya estaba por terminar su quinto sueño con su rubia preferida, que lo levantaran a esa hora era totalmente inhumano para él, ni siquiera Remus, madrugador por excelencia, se había levantado aun, pero su sueño se vería abruptamente interrumpido por cuatro personitas que en ese momento se cambiaban de ropa a toda velocidad, una vez listos fueron a los cuartos de los adultos para despertarlos.

Sirius soñaba con su rubia despampanante, ese era su sueño preferido, todo iba tan bien, pero ignoraba totalmente que sus cachorros estaban apunto de saltarle encima y acabar con su candente diversión imaginaria; Remus, tenia el sueño ligero, además su hora de levantarse se acercaba, así que pudo escuchar perfectamente como la puerta de su habitación rechinaba al abrirse, pero no hizo mucho caso, seguramente seria Johan, no le dio mucha importancia tampoco a los pasos que se acercaban a el, no les dio importancia, hasta que recordó la fecha que era, era primero de Septiembre, entonces comprendió que Johan no haría un sutil intento de despertarlo, de hecho, dudaba que fuera solamente Johan quien lo despertaría en cualquier…

-Despierta!!!!- gritaron los cuatro chicos tan fuerte como pudieron, después, Harry y Johan comenzaron a saltar sobre Remus mientras que los gemelos saltaban sobre su padre en la respectiva habitación de cada uno claro.

-Ya, ya, ya desperté!- dijo Remus incorporándose inmediatamente, Johan y Harry habían cumplido con su cometido, cosa que los Black aun se esforzaban n lograr.

-Papá! Despierta ya!- dijo Helen moviendo a su padre para que despertara.

-Vamos papá! Levántate!- dijo Jack zarandeando a Sirius.

-No, no quiero- dijo Sirius, entonces los dos niños comenzaron a saltar en la cama- ya basta!- les dijo Sirius, pero los gemelos no se detuvieron- dije que basta!- repitió Sirius pero tuvo el mismo resultado- ya estuvo!- Sirius se incorporo y cubrió a sus hijos con las sabanas y los comenzó a zarandear, en un segundo se vio envuelto de brazos mucho mas pequeños que los de el que intentaban hacerlo caer, Johan y Harry habían acudido al llamado de auxilio de los gemelos y ahora los cuatro intentaban ganarle a Sirius, cosa muy difícil, Remus miraba todo desde el marco de la puerta. Después de unos minutos de risas y manotazos Sirius salio triunfante dejando a todos los chicos bajo las sabanas y tirándose sobre ellos.

-Nos rendimos!- gritaron los chicos.

-Papá, no respiro!

-Lo ven, eso les pasa por interrumpir mi sueño- les dijo Sirius quitándose de encima.

-Pero papá, hoy es primero de Septiembre- dijo Helen saliendo de debajo de las sabanas.

-Y?- pregunto Sirius acomodándose la camiseta con la que dormía.

-Y?- pregunto Jack incrédulo- papá, hoy iremos a Hogwarts!- casi grito Jack saltando fuera de la cama.

-Ya lo se, pero para eso faltan horas- le dijo Sirius.

-Pero no queremos llegar tarde- dijo Johan, por eso nos levantamos temprano para que no tengamos ningún problema.

-Están completamente locos- dijo Sirius- apenas si van a ser las seis de la mañana, con habernos levantado a las 10 estaríamos bien.

-Pero, de verdad esto es muy importante y no queremos llegar tarde- dijo Harry al fin librándose de las sabanas que lo apresaban.

-Chicos creanme- les dijo Sirius agachándose para quedar al nivel de los cuatro- con tantas horas de anticipación, no tenemos posibilidades de llegar tarde.

-------

-Como se nos pudo hacer tarde!!!- gritaba Sirius mientras corría por la estación Kings Cross, los cuatro chicos tras el corrían a toda velocidad empujando sus carritos y Remus cerraba la fila intentando seguirle el paso a todos.

-Te lo dijimos!!- decían una y otra vez los chicos, estaban muy cansados de tanto correr, llegaron a donde supuestamente estaba la estación 9 y ¾, Sirius ni siquiera se detuvo a explicarles a los chicos como hacer para pasar, solo siguió corriendo y paso, Jack, al ver a su padre, simplemente se dejo ir y paso, le siguió Helen, Harry, un poco desconfiado iba a frenar, pero Johan iba tras el a toda velocidad, chocarían inmediatamente, así que cerro los ojos y siguió a los Black, Johan en cambio, al ver a Harry desaparecer no reacciono a tiempo y freno al seco, Remus, que venia tras el no pudo detenerse y se estrello contra el chico empujándolo hacia delante y haciendo que pasara la pared, del otro lado era un caos, al haber pasado tan rápidamente Harry y los chicos Black estaban atrapados en una maraña de hierros retorcidos y los baúles tirados, había sido un gran choque, Sirius, al recordar que ya estaban entre magos, saco su varita y levito los baúles y los lanzo al tren que ya estaba en movimiento, los baúles entraron en un compartimento donde estaba sentado un chico pelirrojo, por suerte el chico estaba despidiéndose de sus padres y hermana en ese momento, vio los baúles venírsele encima y pudo esquivarlos, todas las personas que despedían a los chicos de Hogwarts miraban la escena sorprendidos, al ya tener sus baúles en el tren, los chicos se despedían de sus padres mientras corrían, Helen daba un beso a su padre mientras corría a toda prisa para alcanzar el tren, todos les abrían paso para que pudieran llegar, un par de estudiantes que ya estaban dentro del tren, al parecer eran unos gemelos pelirrojos les abrieron una puerta para que pudieran saltar dentro.

-Pórtense… bien- decía Remus muy agitado por tanto correr mientras daba un pequeño abrazo a Johan.

-Si papá- dijo el chico alejándose de su padre, quien dio un abrazo a Harry para después seguir con los gemelos.

-Moony, despídete corriendo mas rápido!- le grito Sirius desde delante.

Tan rápido como pudieron los chicos llegaron al tren, Helen estiro su mano y tomo la del gemelo que se la extendía para ayudarla a subir, Helen ya estaba arriba, Johan la siguió, el fue ayudado por el otro gemelo pelirrojo, Harry corrió hasta que un par de brazos lo tomaron y lo subieron al tren rápidamente.

-No! Esperen!- gritaba Jack, el tren ganaba velocidad y el se quedaba atrás.

-Jack!- gritaron su hermana Johan y Harry, rápidamente corrieron hacia la siguiente entrada para abrírsela al chico.

-Jack, ve por detrás- dijo Sirius, el y Remus seguían al chico, Jack estaba calculando, debía de altar hacia el coche, claro debía evitar caerse por el agujero y quedar en las vías, y también debía evitar chocar contra el tren, y también no quedarse atrás para que no lo dejara… se estaba desesperando.

-Jack, salta!- grito Helen, vio a Harry y Johan tendiéndole sus manos para ayudarlo.

-Hijo, salta ahora!- grito Sirius, Jack rápidamente pego un brinco y entro en el tren arrollando a Harry y a Johan en su camino.

-Lo logre!- grito Jack, los cuatro minis se acercaron ala ventana a despedirse de sus padres, ambos se apoyaban en sus rodillas y respiraban con dificultad, los chicos se despidieron con la mano hasta que se perdieron de vista.

-Que tengan un buen curso!- gritaba Sirius mientras intentaba acompasar su respiración, Remus hacia lo mismo junto a el- bueno, que mejor que una entrada triunfal para tu primer día?

-Tienes razón Paddy- le dijo Remus sonriendo ampliamente.

-Bien, bien, bien miren lo que tenemos aquí, Black- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, una voz fría que arrastraba las palabras.

-Malfoy- respondió Sirius encarando al rubio.

-Siempre llamando la atención, nunca cambiaras, y por lo visto tus hijos son iguales- dijo Malfoy mirándolo con desprecio.

-Por lo menos yo no…

-Sirius, déjalo, no vale la pena- lo interrumpió Remus.

-Claro, el Licántropo tranquilo ha hablado- dijo Lucius en tono de burla- eres mas salvaje que el Black y eso que el es una besti…

-No te atrevas a insultar a mis amigos Malfoy!- le advirtió Sirius poniéndose a unos cuantos pasos de Lucius, Sirius era mas alto que el y notablemente estaba en mejor condición física, era muchísimo mas intimidante.

-Claro, la amistad ante todo, no es cierto Black?- pregunto Malfoy dándose media vuelta- espero que tus hijos no sean tan ignorantes como tu, cosa que dudo muco en verdad.

Sirius estaba a punto de echársele encima a Lucius, pero Remus lo detuvo, ambos amigos se alejaron de ahí, a Sirius lo asqueaba esa situación, y es que desde que habían entrado a la estación no había dejado de escuchar pequeños comentarios acerca del "Niño que vivió" era extremadamente asfixiante, no quería ni imaginar de cómo se sentiría Harry allá, pero estaba seguro de que Johan, Jack y Helen lo ayudarían en todo.

------

-Eso estuvo muy cerca- dijo Jack mientras caminaban por el pasillo buscando sus baúles.

-No comprendo como se nos hizo tarde- dijo Helen imitando la ronca voz de su padre- si ya me temía algo así, por eso nos levantamos temprano.

-Veanlo por el lado positivo, que mejor entrada que esta?- dijo Johan sonriéndoles, todos le devolvieron la sonrisa.

-Oigan aquí están nuestros baúles- dijo Harry al ver el montón de cajas amontonadas una sobre la otra.

-Chicos!- los cuatro se volvieron para ver quien los había llamado, y eran los gemelos que los habían ayudado a subir al tren- hola, escuchen, su entrada fue totalmente genial!

-Gracias- dijo Jack arrogantemente.

-Y, por cierto, escuchamos que su padre grito "Moony" mientras corrían hacia el tren- dijo el otro gemelo.

-Oh si, así es como el tío Padfoot llama a mi papá- respondió Johan.

-Padfoot?- preguntaron los gemelos al unísono, después se miraron el uno al otro con unas sonrisas de oreja a oreja.

-Si, Padfoot- dijo Helen- saben que, debemos entrar al compartimiento ya.

-Esperen, esperen- los detuvo uno de los gemelos- se refieren a Padfoot y Moony de…

-Los Merodeadores?- termino el otro gemelo.

-Si, como lo…

-No puede ser!- gritaron los pelirrojos interrumpiendo a Jack.

-Chicos, en serio, me quiero sentar- dijo Helen, Harry abrió la puerta del compartimiento y entro.

-Si, son nuestras cosas- dijo a ver las grandes H.P., J.L., H.B. y J.B. en los baúles.

-En ese caso, podrían quitarlas de aquí!- grito un chico pelirrojo, estaba atascado entre el montón de baúles y la pared del compartimiento.

-No sabia que había alguien aquí!- se alarmo Johan, los cuatro chicos, ayudados de los gemelos pelirrojos, quitaron todo para dejar libre al pelirrojo menor.

-Estas bien?- pregunto Harry.

-Si, claro, ya respiro mejor- respondió el chico sentándose.

-Podemos quedarnos aquí? Todo esta lleno- pregunto Jack al chico pelirrojo al que casi mataban.

-Si, no hay problema, solo no me aplasten con nada mas- respondió el chico, todos rieron y se sentaron, Harry se sentó frente al chico pelirrojo, junto a Harry estaba Johan y después Helen y Jack, los gemelos se sentaron junto al chico pelirrojo.

-Y, en que estábamos? Ah si, los Merodeadores- dijo uno de los gemelos.

-Ustedes son hijos de los Merodeadores?- pregunto el otro gemelo asombrado.

-Por supuesto que lo somos- respondió Jack solemnemente.

-Nosotros somos Jack y Helen Black- dijo la chica señalando a su hermano y a ella misma- somos hijos de Padfoot.

-Yo soy Johan Lupin, hijo de Moony- dijo Johan dándoles la mano a los pelirrojos.

-Y yo soy Harry Potter, soy hijo de Prongs- dijo Harry sonriéndoles, los tres pelirrojos se miraron entre si y después miraron a Harry fijamente.

-En… en serio, eres Harry Potter?- pregunto el pelirrojo menor, Harry simplemente asintió, había olvidado su… popularidad.

-Vaya- dijeron los gemelos- nunca pensamos que uno de los hijos de los Merodeadores seria Harry Potter!

-Nosotros somos Fred y George Weasley- dijo Fred- y este pequeñín de aquí…

-Cállate- casi grito el pelirrojo mas pequeño- mi nombre es Ron, Ron Weasley.

-Mucho gusto- dijeron todos los Minis.

-Y... bueno, es cierto?- pregunto Ron a Harry después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Es cierto que?- pregunto Harry algo confundido.

-Es verdad que tienes…- comenzó diciendo George

-La cicatriz- dijeron los tres pelirrojos al miso tiempo.

-Oh, si, claro- dijo Harry apartándose el flequillo que la cubría, los pelirrojos la miraron asombrados.

-Vaya- dijeron los gemelos, entonces se escucho una explosión en el compartimiento de al lado.

-Lee eres un idiota!- el grito de una chica se escucho, los gemelos sonrieron y se acercaron a la puerta al ver a un chico pasar corriendo por ahí esquivando varios rayos de colores.

-Bueno chicos, debemos irnos- dijo George.

-Fue un placer conocer a los hijos de los Merodeadores- dijo Fred siguiendo a su gemelo.

Al irse los gemelos una chica entro en el compartimiento, tenia el cabello castaño y bastante embarañado, tenía un aire de sabelotodo que hasta superaba a Johan.

-Chicos no han visto a un sapo por aquí?- pregunto la chica mirando a todos los ocupantes.

-Un sapo?- pregunto Helen.

-Si, un chico llamado Neville lo perdió y lo estamos buscando- respondió la chica sin prestarle mucha atención a Helen, ya que se había concentrado en algo en la frente de Harry- por Merlín! Eres Harry Potter.

-Erm… si- dijo Harry, la chica rápidamente se acerco a el y le estrecho al mano.

-Soy Hermione Granger, es un placer conocerte… y a ustedes también-. Dijo la chica mirando al resto del grupo- bueno, si ven al sapo me avisan, y tu- dijo girándose antes de salir, miro Ron y le dijo- tienes sucia la nariz, límpiate.

El pelirrojo la vio feo y se apresuro a quitarse la tierra que tenia en la nariz.

-Que le pasa?- dijo mientras se limpiaba con los dedos.

-No lo se, parece una cerebrito, no lo creen?- pregunto Jack sentándose al lado del pelirrojo.

-Si- dijeron todos, después de unos minutos Ron se mostró mas abiertos con sus acompañantes, se había puesto a platicar animadamente con Harry mientras Johan intentaba detener una discusión entre Helen y Jack, en ese momento la señora de los dulces llego con el carrito.

-Quieren algo pequeños?- pregunto amablemente.

-Dulces!- gritaron los cuatro Minis y atacaron las golosinas, pero Ron se quedo atrás un poco cabizbajo.

-Que sucede?- le pregunto Harry.

-No, nada, estoy bien- respondió el pelirrojo.

-No quieres dulces?- le volvió a preguntar Harry.

-No… yo… traigo algo- dijo mostrándole a Harry alo que parecía ser un emparedado de carne, Harry no creyó que esa fuera la "comida ideal" para el viaje, así que se le ocurrió algo.

-Señora, queremos todo- la señora lo miro un tanto sorprendida, pero con tan solo una mirada Harry les dijo a los chicos que compraran todo, los cuatro chicos sacaron unas cuantas monedas de oro de sus bolsillos y le pagaron a la señora, metieron todos los dulces y los lanzaron sobre una manta que Jack había puesto entre los asientos y que ahora servia de mesa.

-Tomen lo que quieran- dijo Harry mirando específicamente a Ron.

-O mejor dicho, lo que puedan!- exclamo Jack lanzándose sobre los dulces, en menos de 5 segundos el compartimiento era un revoltijo de gente peleando por los dulces, a excepción de los chocolates que Johan había apartado, ya que ninguno quería estar en peligro la próxima Luna Llena.

Los chicos se la pasaron genial en el trayecto hacia el colegio, Harry y Ron se habían hecho muy amigos en poco tiempo y ahora el pelirrojo jugaba una partida de ajedrez contra Johan, que era el mejor de los Minis, pero Ron le estaba dando una paliza, Helen había encontrado al sapo en el baño de chicas y se lo llevo a la chica que había ido al compartimiento, cuando llego dijo que no era tan ñoña como había pensado y que era buena chica, en fin, el recorrido estuvo lleno de bromas por parte de los Minis, Ron se les unió de inmediato, la pasaron genial, estaban seguros de que su estancia en Hogwarts seria simplemente perfecta.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El grupo de niños de primero entró asombrado al gran comedor, Harry escuchó que la chica que había conocido en el tren decía algo sobre un hechizo en el salón, pero no le tomó mucha importancia, le parecía más interesante mirar alrededor, cuando se detuvo la profesora que los guiaba y ponía un taburete en el piso, Harry se paró de puntillas para ver un poco, sobre el banco estaba un sombrero viejo y parecía tener… boca, el sombrero empezó a cantar y Jack se acercó a Harry pues lo separaba la niña que habían conocido, era Hermione, se pasó junto a ella y se pegó a Harry para cuchichear, Harry empezó a reír hasta que tuvo que morderse el labio inferior, después tuvo que meterse un puño a la boca para no soltar una carcajada, cuando Jack terminó de hablar, se dispuso a contárselo a su hermana, pero en ese momento la llamaba la profesora, así que fue con Johan, Harry se dispuso a contárselo al pelirrojo que tenía del otro lado, también se habían conocido en el tren y estaba seguro que armarían una buena amistad, el gran comedor estalló en aplausos cuando Helen fue enviada a su casa, pero ni Jack y ni Harry escucharon, estaban un poco ocupados evitando reír, la profesora McGonagall llamó tres veces a Jack pero el niño reía con Johan.

-Señor Black- Jack levantó la mirada por inercia, y se encontró con una mirada estricta- no de nuevo…- murmuró la profesora regresando al frente, Jack sonrió sin entender exactamente lo que había querido decir con esa frase y se sentó sobre el banco.

Cuando el sombrero gritó Gryffindor y Jack corría con su hermana, Harry se puso nervioso, ¿y si quedaba en Slytherin?, después fue el turno de Hermione Granger, también fue enviada a Gryffindor, pasaron otros pocos de niños, Johan y Ron, el pelirrojo, intentaban tranquilizar a Harry, cuando llegó el turno de Johan, le sonrió a Harry y fue a sentarse, el sombrero pensó un poco pero terminó mandándolo a Gryffindor, pocos minutos después, pasó el rubio que a Harry no le había agradado, Draco Malfoy.

-De esperarse- murmuró Ron al oído de Harry cuando el rubio fue enviado a Slytherin.

Después de Malfoy siguió Harry, al instante en que la profesora nombró al niño Potter, el gran comedor se sumió en un tenso silencio, al segundo llamado Harry se encaminó algo cohibido por tantos ojos fijos en él, miró en la mesa de profesores al hombre que había intentado llevárselo con sus tíos Muggles, el anciano le sonrió discretamente, Harry tragó saliva y se sentó sobre el banco, repitiendo en su mente, que no quería estar en Slytherin, el silencio siguió por largos minutos, en la mesa de Gryffindor, Helen miraba preocupada la conversación que parecía sostener Harry con ese sombrero, casi veinte minutos después, Harry corrió hacia sus amigos.

-Harry ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- preguntó Helen en cuanto Harry se sentó junto a ella.

Harry la miró unos segundos y después desvió la vista hacia donde la selección continuaba.

-Harry…- insistió la niña sujetándole el hombro.

-No fue nada Helen, solo quería conocer al niño que vivió- mintió Harry, Helen se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada.

Pocos minutos después, Ron se les unió, unos niños más después, el director se puso de pie y comenzó con su discurso, nadie se dio cuenta cuando Jack se desaparecía de su lugar, cuando el director llegó a lo del bosque prohibido, los ojos de Helen brillaron con la palabra "prohibido", cuando el anciano se sentaba, Jack volvía a su lugar con una enorme sonrisa justo a tiempo para comenzar con el banquete, cuando todos estaban concentrados en la comida, Jack sacó su varita y murmuró lo más bajo que pudo, sonrió al ver que Johan asentía, su desarrollado oído había captado un leve clic no muy lejos, Ron obedientemente acató lo que le habían dicho e imitó a Jack, Johan volvió a asentir, lo mismo se repitió con Harry y Helen, y por último Johan, pero lo tuvo que intentar tres veces pues no lograba escuchar el clic, dio un brinco al escuchar un deforme clic, tragó saliva y miró con temor a Jack frente a él, Jack se giró hacia la mesa de Slytherin al ver la cara de su amigo, cerró los ojos al escuchar que la mesa completa caía al piso, algunas profesoras dieron un gritito, Dumbledore desvío la mirada hacia la mesa de los leones, los alumnos de Slytherin gritaron, Helen murmuró, agitó su varita y la volvió a dejar dentro de su túnica, el jefe de la casa Slytherin desapareció de la mesa de profesores, dando un rugido y después de un extraño "splash" , caía a un pozo a lo largo de la mesa de las serpientes justo cuando Johan por inercia invocaba un hechizo que lograba llenar el pozo con algo baboso y asqueroso que se irguió tomando la forma de un enorme monstruo gelatinoso, los alumnos de las demás mesas gritaron al ver entre el semitransparente cuerpo de… la cosa… a todos los alumnos de Slytherin, con su jefe de casa en la cabeza sirviendo de nariz… una enorme y deforme nariz aguileña, el monstruo abrió la boca e intentó decir algo pero algunos alumnos que llevaba pegados en la lengua no dejaron que se entendiera bien, los alumnos siguieron gritando y el monstruo volvía a abrir la boca.

-Feliz… inicio… de… clases- se escuchó un ronco gorjeo, los gritos de los alumnos que llevaba dentro de la boca se escucharon después, y otro splash que salpicaba por todas partes y el gelatinoso monstruo desaparecía, el profesor Snape aparecía en su lugar bañado en la sustancia asquerosa con la que el monstruo había estado hecho, la mesa de Slytherin volví a la normalidad y los alumnos se miraban verdes por lo baboso que los cubría, la misma sustancia que a su jefe de casa, al instante, Snape se puso de pie y dando un rugido pidió la entrega del culpable.

-Como si eso fuera a pasar- murmuró Johan incrédulo.

-Muy bien, ha sido una broma, avanzada por lo que deberíamos revisar solo las varitas de los alumnos de grados superiores- dijo Dumbledore mientras se ponía lentamente de pie, los chicos sonrieron.

-Huelo un pero ahí…- comentó Johan mirando al director.

-Pero…

-Lo sabía

-...tenemos muchos alumnos nuevos y no conocemos sus niveles- terminó el director señalando a sus profesores que fueron hacia sus casa, Snape casi corrió hacia Gryffindor, más específicamente hacia Harry y compañía.

-Sus varitas- exigió agresivamente mientras extendía su mano, Helen se pasó una servilleta por la frente, la había salpicado.

-Severus, yo revisaré a los alumnos de mi casa, y en caso de que resulte que el culpable esté aquí, yo lo castigaré- la profesora McGonagall llegaba tras Snape, éste murmuró una serie de maldiciones y se alejó- ahora, sus varitas por favor.

-Profesora, sería discriminación que empezara con nosotros, acabamos de llegar, no hemos tenido ni una sola clase, ¿cómo cree que podríamos haber hecho eso?- preguntó Jack con su mejor cara de sinceridad, pero McGonagall extendió su mano frente al niño.

-Por favor señor Black, conozco sus antecedentes.

-Señora, nosotros no hemos…- insistió Jack, McGonagall empezaba a molestarse aún más.

-Solo hazle caso Jack- lo interrumpió Johan, sabía que no podían salvarse de esa.

McGonagall comprobó la varita de Jack de la que salió humo rojo, lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y le regresó la varita, Jack sonrió y la tomó, estaba seguro que nadie conocía ese hechizo, lo había visto en el libro que su padre escondía, además…

-Los cinco a mi despacho ahora mismo- ordenó McGonagall interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Jack, había terminado de revisar las varitas de las que había salido el mismo humo rojo, Johan, Helen, Harry, Ron y por último Jack y sin creerlo completamente, se pusieron de pie y siguieron a la profesora, Hermione solo los miró.

Durante esa noche, Johan no pudo dormir, sabía que su padre ya debía estar enterado de esa broma, casi podía asegurar que al día siguiente lo vería en la puerta del gran comedor, en cambio, Ron, Harry y Jack cayeron como troncos, él logró dormir casi al amanecer y después de haberse dado cerca de cien vueltas en la cama. A la mañana siguiente, y aunque batallaron un poco para despertar a Jack, bajaron a desayunar a buena hora, algunos les palmeaban la espalda y decían que había sido una broma excelente, los de Slytherin, en especial cierto rubio, los miraba con ganas de asesinarlos, el profesor Snape apenas logró contenerse cuando los miró sentarse a la mesa y comer tranquilamente, cuando Hermione admitía que había sido una broma buena, pero fuerte, una lechuza negra con algo en el pico planeaba hacia ellos sobresaliendo entre el resto que repartía diarios, pasó frente a Johan y dejó caer un sobre rojo, los niños siguieron extrañados al ave que salía, Johan tomó el sobre y lo miró asustado, sabía lo que era eso.

-Ábrelo- dijo Johan arrojando el sobre a Harry, éste lo tomó y lo miró.

-No… yo no- si Johan no quería abrirlo por algo era y lo arrojó a Jack, quien rápidamente se lo arrojó a su hermana, y ella a Ron.

-No es para mí- dijo rápidamente el pelirrojo y lo arrojó al otro lado, hacia Hermione, la castaña se lo regresó a Johan.

-No lo quiero- balbuceó Johan y lo arrojó a Jack, pero cuando el sobre iba a la mitad del camino, se abrió y algo de humo salía del interior mientras se formaba lo que parecía una boca de papiroflexia.

"_No puedo creerlo, el primer día, con reporte y castigados…- _todo el comedor miró sorprendido hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, ese era un vociferador y era lógico escuchar un grito amplificado, no una voz ronca y tranquila, pero Jack, Helen, Harry y en especial Johan, habrían preferido escuchar el grito, estaban serios y miraban con miedo el humo que seguía saliendo del trozo de pergamino, al mismo tiempo tragaron saliva- _me han decepcionado completamente, no pensé que fueran a hacer algo así y menos el primer día de clases…_- los chicos se miraron al ver que hacía una pausa asfixiante-_ ¡Genial chicos, fue en verdad genial!- _los niños dieron un pequeño brinco al notar que la voz cambiaba por una más alegre, era Sirius, sin poder evitarlo, los cuatro sonrieron- _¡Sirius, pórtate serio, es importante!- _reprendió Remus, en la mesa de profesores Dumbledore sonrió discretamente y Snape rodó los ojos molesto- _Oh vamos, si no hubieran hecho nada el día de bienvenida…- _interrumpió de nuevo Sirius- _suficiente- _murmuró Lupin, los niños miraron extrañados el sobre que seguía frente a ellos, se había escuchado el ruido de algo o alguien que había caído dando un ruido sordo, alguien se había quejado y ahora parecía que estaba amordazado- _no se atrevan a tomarlo como garantía… cuando…- _Remus intentaba dominar la situación, se escuchaba agitado- _regresen… hablaremos de su castigo- _después de esa fatal aseveración que desearon no haber oído, se escuchó al fondo un murmullo, el sobre se encendió y desapareció al instante, los chicos se miraron entre ellos, sabían que no podrían dejar de hacer bromas, era cosa natural, lo llevaban en la sangre, cosa preocupante, ya que sabían perfectamente que no importara cuantas bromas hicieran, Remus siempre estaría ahí para regañarlos, pero también estaban seguros de otra cosa, Sirius, o tal vez seria Padfoot, siempre estaría ahí para apoyarlos en sus loqueras.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El primer año de los chicos fue de todo, menos tranquilo, tras descubrir que el profesor de pociones, un tal Severus Snape, había sido enemigo mortal de sus padres cuando estudiaron en Hogwarts comenzaron a suceder cosas realmente extrañas, al final descubrieron, gracias a Hagrid, que la Piedra Filosofal estaba escondida en Hogwarts y que, supuestamente, Snape quería robarla, con la ayuda de Ron y Hermione, Helen se había hecho intima amiga de la chica, descubrieron que el que quería la piedra no era otro sino Voldemort, los chicos intentaron detenerlo, fueron varias las pruebas que pasaron, y se fueron quedando uno a uno a lo largo del camino, al final, Harry lucho para proteger la piedra y lograron salvarla, Sirius llego a la escuela completamente furioso, no se explicaba como pudo haber pasado eso, le dijo a Dumbledore que no pusiera cosas de tal importancia en la escuela y que no arriesgara la vida de los estudiantes, Remus, por otro lado, estaba muy preocupado por los chicos, Dumbledore les había dicho que había sido Voldemort el que había logrado entrar, eso perturbo al Hombre Lobo.

Esas vacaciones los Minis fueron a la casa de Ron de visita, algo apretados, pero todos se quedaron ahí por dos semanas, resulto que la señora Weasley los podía controlar mejor que Sirius y Remus juntos.

Su segundo año no fue menos movido, para empezar, un elfo domestico apareció un día que practicaban Quidditch en el prado cerca de la casa de Ron, este advirtió a Harry de no volver a Hogwarts, cosa que el chico no tomo muy en serio, luego, los Minis y Ron perdieron el Expreso de Hogwarts y tuvieron que llegar a la escuela en el auto volador de Ron, después la Cámara Secreta fue abierta, y habían descubierto que Harry hablaba Parsel, toda la esuela le temía al chico ya que creían que el era el heredero de Slytherin, Harry se sentía un poco mal por eso, pero tenia a sus primos y a sus amigos para apoyarlo, en ese año se dieron cuenta que de verdad apreciaban a Hermione, podían decir que era una sabelotodo, cerebrito y de mas, pero era muy buena amiga y le importaba demasiado, y todo fue por que la criatura que acechaba la escuela la había petrificado, a ella y a Johan, pero todo salio bien al final, pudieron descifrar, gracias a la misma Hermione, que lo que había en el castillo era un Basilisco, y con otras cuantas investigaciones mas fueron a dar al baño de Myrtle la Llorona, Harry se gano mas de una burla por parte de Jack ya que al parecer, la chica fantasma estaba enamorada de el, al final, Harry le dio la libertad a Dobby, un elfo que lo había querido "ayudar" durante todo el año, de nuevo, Sirius fue directo a Dumbledore, pero esta vez no tenia nada por que discutir, ya que Dumbledore no tuvo la culpa de que ese diario se colara por entre los estudiantes, y tampoco sabia que había un basilisco en las entrañas de Hogwarts, Remus se preocupo aun mas, era el segundo intento de Voldemort por volver al poder, y era la segunda vez que Harry lo detenía, Harry tenia mucha suerte, y deseaba con todo su corazón de que esa suerte siguiera con el por mucho mas tiempo.

Ese otro verano Ron y Hermione fueron a la casa de los Minis a pasar las vacaciones, se divirtieron a lo grande, Hermione y Helen eran grades amigas y los chicos se llevaban mas que bien, durante esas vacaciones les ocurrieron grandes cambios, los chicos crecieron, tanto física como mentalmente, ya se parecían mucho mas a sus padres, estaban muy guapos, pero aun seguían siendo unos niños, Helen, por otro lado, estaba mucho mas bonita, y todo indicaba que iría a parar entre las mas sexy's de todo Hogwarts cuando creciera mas, lo que traería problemas con un padre y primos tan celosos.

Tercero fue mas tranquilo, no hubo señal de Voldemort, pero el que si apareció fue Peter Pettigrew, llego a Hogwarts, sabia que Remus estaría ahí ya que era profesor de Defensa, fue uno de los mejores años de los chicos, tenían a Remus cerca y aun así hacían bromas y no tenían a ningún maniático asesino persiguiéndolos, Remus y Sirius lo invitaron a quedarse en casa con ellos, todo iba bien, hasta que a final de año paso algo que ninguno de los dos Merodeadores se imaginaban, Pettigrew secuestró a Harry e intento matarlo, gracias a que Jack había recuperado el Mapa del Merodeador, pudo llamar a tiempo a Sirius y pudieron rescatar a Harry, pero Peter escapo dejando muy desconcertados a los dos amigos, nunca imaginaron que un amigo tan cercano pudiera haberlos traicionado de esa manera, y eso no era nada comparado con lo que les haría el año entrante.

Ese verano fue cuando los chicos se desataron finalmente, Jack y Harry eran iguales a sus padres, igual de Don Juanes, igual de bromistas, simplones y atractivos, Johan era mas tranquilo, igual que Remus, pero aun así tenia sus conquistas, era muy guapo y derretía a las chicas con su cortesía y caballerosidad, Helen, Helen era una bomba, debían de aceptar que era una combinación peligrosa, una Vampiresa súper sexy con un bombón como Sirius, el resultado era impresionante, Jack, Harry y Johan se la pasaban espantándole a los galanes y a ella no le molestaba, ya que la mayoría de los que la invitaban a salir eran mucho mayores y estúpidos, además, su corazón ya estaba ocupado, pero el chico de sus sueños parecía no darse cuenta, así que ella se preocupaba solo en verse impactante y dejaba que su hermano y primos le quitaran a todos los chicos estorbo de encima.

El cuarto año fue el mas extraño y el que unió mas a los chicos, ese año se llevo a cabo el Torneo de los Tres Magos en Hogwarts, tres campeones, uno por cada una de las principales escuelas de Magia de Europa, creían que seria emocionante ver las pruebas y todo eso, pero nunca se imaginaron que uno de ellos fuera a salir seleccionado, Harry, el pobre, aun siendo menor de edad, tendría que competir en el Torneo, Sirius casi se le hecha encima al señor Crouch, era sumamente peligroso, pero no solo arriesgaba la seguridad de Harry, sino su amistad, ese error casi le cuesta su amistad con Ron y con Jack, ambos chicos se enojaron con Harry porque creían que no les había dicho como hizo para poner su nombre en el cáliz de fuego, pero después de la primera prueba, con la que Hermione, Johan y Helen le ayudaron a investigar, Jack y Ron comprendieron que Harry en verdad no debía de estar ahí, se disculparon y lo ayudaron con su segunda prueba, pero antes, el baile de navidad se hizo presente, los Minis no tuvieron ningún problema en encontrar pareja, de hecho Helen tuvo que rechazar a muchísimos chicos, Hermione tuvo pareja inmediatamente, que resulto ser nada menos que Víctor Krum, el campeón de Durmstrang, Ron, enojado con Hermione por salir con Krum y con algunos consejos de Harry y Jack, quienes tenían al mejor maestro del mundo, el grande y fabuloso Sirius "Padfoot" Black, Ron consiguió a Padma Patil, una chica muy, muy linda, después del baile se enfocaron en la segunda prueba, recibieron un regaño tremendo por parte de McGonagall ya que Jack, Harry, Johan y Ron habían hecho una pequeña fiesta en el baño de prefectos al intentar descubrir el secreto del huevo, terminaron haciendo un desastre en la piscina y destruyendo otras cosas mas, y todo porque Myrtle se había colado a la fiesta y los había estado espantando todo el rato, en la segunda prueba tuvo que salvar a Ron de "morir ahogado", lo hizo bien y todo gracias a la ardua investigación que hicieron todos juntos, todo fue tranquilo hasta que llego la tercera prueba, Remus y Sirius fueron a Hogwarts a presenciarla, estaban preocupados y emocionados al miso tiempo, Harry había pasado las otras pruebas y había quedado entero, confiaban en que saliera igual de esta ultima, aunque no ganara seria el campeón mas joven de todos los tiempos, en la prueba Harry y Cedric llegaron a la Copa al mismo tiempo, Harry sugirió tomarla al mismo tiempo, lo cual fue un error, aparecieron en un tétrico cementerio, Harry reconoció a Peter Pettigrew, el cual, con un simple movimiento de varita termino con la vida de Cedric justo frente a los ojos de Harry, después, Harry vio como, con un hechizo ejecutado por Pettigrew, y con un poco de sangre del morocho, Voldemort emergió de un caldero, era totalmente aterrorizante, Harry al fin había visto de frente esos ojos rojos que solo recordaba las veces que soñaba con la muerte de sus padres, estaban de nuevo frente a el, no supo e que momento se encontraba luchando por su vida, las varitas de el y de Voldemort se conectaron, todo paso muy rápido, los "fantasmas" de sus padres y de Cedric aparecieron de la varita de Voldemort y ayudaron a Harry a salir de ahí, llevo el cuerpo sin vida de su compañero, cuando llegaron de nuevo a Hogwarts Sirius y Remus bajaron rápidamente, Harry no quería soltar el cuerpo de Cedric, lloraba como un niño pequeño, Sirius se apresuro a abrazarlo, Remus fue con el resto de los chicos pera ver que estuvieran bien, en ese momento el supuesto profesor de Defensa, Ojo-loco Moody, apareció e intento asesinar a Harry ahora que estaba muy débil, cosa bastante estúpida contando con que Sirius estaba junto al chico y lo protegía ante todo, Harry se sentía extremadamente mal, sus primos y amigos lo acompañaron en la enfermería, Harry apreciaba mucho su compañía, y la de Sirius y Remus también, pero había algo que no estaba bien, necesitaba otro tipo de cariño, extrañaba a sus padres, ahora mas que nunca…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sion-Allegra**__no llegaron a los cinco reviews!!! no lo puedo creer... acaso tengo que arrearlos Siempre? (Si no conocen el Significado de esa palabra, pregúntenle a Tonks) Jajaja a que estuvo bueno el capi, por cierto, quiero cinco reviews!!_

_**Nymphadora Tonks**__: por que me tienen que preguntar esa palabra a mi..??¬¬ Al fin llegaron a Hogwarts..!! hahahaha bueno.. ya en el próximo capi se desaceleran las cosas, habrá pleitos, descontentos, tristeza y sorpresas..!! espero sus Reviews..!! y también espero apurarme con los capis..¬¬_


	7. Un Regalo Especial

_**Sion-Allegra: **__Si creen que Tonks se fumó algo en el capitulo anterior, esperen a leer éste jajajajajaja. Por cierto crean que si hubieramos seguido lento en el capi anterior, los niños seguirían teniendo 11 años por varios capitulos más… otra cosa, __**Xolur**__, no es que sea ansiosa, solo soy ambiciosa XD_

_**Nymphadora Tonks**__: Si, si, se que el final del otro capitulo estuvo acelerado, pero si seguimos al paso que íbamos nunca hubiésemos podido mandar a los Minis al pasado.. ya aki ya tienen 15..!! dejen Reviews..!!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Un Regalo Especial..!!**

-Harry, por favor, abre la puerta- era la décima vez que lo pedía Remus ese día, y solo era medio día, desde que habían vuelto del colegio Harry se había encerrado en su habitación y no salía ni para comer, habían tenido que detener a Sirius varias veces, pues había estado a punto de tirar la puerta para sacar al chico, quien por ruegos de Remus abría la puerta lo suficiente para agarrar la charola que le llevaban con comida y la dejaba sobre su escritorio.

-¿No abre?- Sirius llegaba y no se miraba nada bien, estaba furioso- ¿a que no sabes lo que sacó ahora el profeta?- preguntó en un siseo, Remus lo miró- ¡que Harry miente!- semi gritó Sirius- que… que…

-Y supongo que les creerán- ambos adultos se sobresaltaron un poco y miraron frente a ellos, Harry había abierto la puerta y los miraba, estaba más delgado y ojeroso que antes.

-Harry, no digas eso…- dijo Sirius mirándolo con lástima.

-¡No me mires así!- le gritó Harry- ¡estoy harto de que la gente me de su lástima!- volvió a gritar, se abrió pasó violentamente entre los dos y fue al baño cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Sirius respiró hondo, fue hacia el baño y empezó a llamar con mucha paciencia, pero Harry ni siquiera contestaba, pocos segundos después Remus se unió.

-Harry vamos, abre por favor, necesitamos hablar- insistía Sirius y el baño seguía en silencio.

-¿Qué pasa papá?- preguntó Helen asomando la cabeza desde su habitación.

-¿Se volvió a encerrar?- preguntó Jack algo preocupado, ambos chicos salieron al ver que Remus asentía.

-¿Y por qué no solo abren la puerta?- Johan llegaba con un cono de chocolate.

-¡Harry, abre!- gritó Sirius.

-A ver Sirius- Remus apartó al Animago, apuntó la puerta con su varita, murmuró algo y la puerta se abrió completamente- Harry, no quería llegar a esto pero…- se interrumpió al ver el baño.

-¡Está vacío!- gritó de nuevo Sirius, Jack entró curioso y observó todo, revisó la tina, el cesto de ropa, incluso el tanque del inodoro.

-Pues no está.

-Inteligente Jack- ironizó Johan mirando detenidamente la ventana, Remus miró a su hijo.

-abía que no era una buena idea que el baño tuviera una ventana tan grande- murmuró Remus pensativo.

-¿Harry no está y tú te pones a pensar en arquitectura?

-Ya Sirius, cálmate, dejémoslo, necesita pensar- Remus dio media vuelta.

-Pero…

-Déjalo amigo- Sirius asintió muy a su pesar, a Harry podía pasarle algo y él ahí sin hacer nada.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí, Harry llegaba a un pequeño parque, justo ese en el que había pasado el último 31 de Octubre con sus padres, aunque no lo recordaba, pero al pasar por una caja de arena, sintió algo extraño en el estomago, ignorando esa sensación siguió caminando, seguía mirando el cuerpo de Cedric, se dejó caer en una banca y la imagen de sus padres saliendo de la varita de Voldemort le inundó la cabeza, quiso evitarlo pero no pudo, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir como si gozaran de vida propia, aún llorando abrió los ojos, junto a la caja de arena miró a un pequeño de tres años de revuelto cabello negro besando a una hermosa mujer pelirroja, no sabía quien era, sollozó al ver que la mujer levantaba la cabeza, tenía los ojos verdes… era su madre, se puso de pie rápidamente y se limpió los ojos quitando el resto de lágrimas, pero se volvió a dejar caer en la banca, no había nada… no era nadie… él no tenía padres, sentía deseos de estar con ellos, de poder abrazarlos… los minutos dieron paso a las horas y él seguía con la imagen de Cedric cuando ambos tocaban la copa, un rayo verde impactaba en su compañero, el cementerio, Voldemort, tras él el causante de su verdadero sufrimiento, Peter Pettigrew, la pelea contra Voldemort, de nuevo sus padres, Cedric, pero como entes transparentes, Dumbledore diciéndole del Priori Incantatem, la varita de Voldemort y la suya, de núcleos hermanos, ¿algo más que le pudiera salir mal? se recostó en la banca y miró el cielo.

-Por lo menos Sirius y Remus me raptaron a los siete- sonrió Harry ahora mas animado mirando lo hermosa que estaba la noche con miles de estrellas brillando armoniosamente "_Sirius… Remus_" pensó sentándose, respiró hondo y se puso de pie, miró una vez más el parque y empezó a caminar, casi podía asegurar que no volvería a ver el parque por algunos días, llegó frente a la casa y miró su reloj, las doce en punto, suspiró y abrió la verja, antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta principal, ésta se abría, entró e intentó subir las escaleras.

-Harry, espera, necesitamos hablar- Sirius lo detuvo del brazo, Harry bajó el pie del escalón y se abrazó a su padrino tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Gracias- susurró Harry, después corrió escaleras arriba, Sirius miró al chico correr y sonrió débilmente.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Remus que bajaba las escaleras seguido por Johan- ve a la cocina hijo, ahora voy- sonrió y el chico asintió.

-Sí- contestó Sirius con una gran sonrisa- ¿vas a…?- inquirió señalando la puerta a la cocina, Remus asintió- ¿estás nervioso Moony?- se burló el Animago empezando a subir.

Remus respiró hondo, se pasó las manos por el cuello y fue a donde su hijo lo esperaba.

-Preparé chocolate papá- dijo Johan dejando dos tazas en la mesa.

-Eh… sí hijo, gracias… ven, este, yo, tengo que decirte algo.

Johan lo miró algo desconcertado y se sentó frente a su padre, Remus removía el chocolate con el dedo y Johan observaba atónito, aún le salía vapor al chocolate.

-¿Papá, no te estás quemando?- preguntó preocupado, pero Remus negó con la cabeza mientras seguía balbuceando intentando formar una palabra, dejó de revolver el chocolate y con la taza en la mano se puso de pie.

-Hijo… quería decirte que…- le dio un corto sorbo al chocolate y mientras miraba a la puerta encontrando el valor necesario, estiró el brazo para dejar la taza sobre la mesa, Johan se encogió de hombros al ver que la taza se estrellaba contra el piso, miró preocupado a su padre al ver que caminaba sobre los restos de la taza.

-...bueno Johan, yo… estoy saliendo con alguien- el chico seguía mirándolo, su padre al igual que su tío Sirius siempre estaban saliendo con alguien, nunca lo hacían dos veces con la misma persona claro esta- ...y parece que todo va muy bien, pinta para una relación estable- a ese punto los ojos de Johan casi salen de sus cuencas, dejó de golpe la taza sobre la mesa y se tensó visiblemente- no se si recuerdes a Nymphadora…

-¿La prima del tío Sirius?- gritó Johan poniendo las manos en la mesa.

-Sí, tenemos saliendo ya algún tiempo.

-¿Y me lo dices por…?- inquirió serio Johan.

-Para saber lo que opinas- contestó Remus con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Y si tenían tiempo saliendo, ¿Qué más da lo que yo piense?, total, eres adulto y puedes hacer lo que te plazca con tu vida- siseó Johan, se puso de pie y llevó su taza al fregadero- buenas noches padre- agregó antes de salir de la cocina, Remus se dejó caer en una silla totalmente desilusionado.

-¡Hey Johan y tu padre…!

-En la cocina- murmuró Johan mientras subía las escaleras corriendo, Sirius miró confundido al adolescente, y fue hacia la cocina.

Johan murmuraba todas las maldiciones que le llegaban a la mente y otras pocas que inventaba, cuando se enfilaba a su habitación una puerta se abría, se detuvo de golpe pues casi lo golpeaban.

-Lo siento- se disculpó una mujer de cabello rosa con una gran sonrisa.

-En verdad lo vas a sentir si no dejas a mi padre en paz, ninguna ha durado más de un día con él- murmuró serio Johan.

-Yo llevo 14 días, mañana cumplo mis quince- sonrió Tonks, los colores se le subieron a Johan asombrosamente rápido.

-Te lo advierto Nymphadora, mis primos y yo nos hemos encargado de eso- Tonks entrecerró los ojos para ver si podía leer lo que Johan había dicho, pues el chico prácticamente no había separado los labios.

-¿Podrías repetirlo, pero ahora abrir un poco más la boca?, no entendí mucho- dijo Tonks con sinceridad, Johan apretó los puños.

-Eres… una… una…- tartamudeó Johan, con cada segundo su furia crecía.

-Ehm… ¿sí, una…?- preguntó pensativa Tonks, Johan empezó a hiperventilar- no tengo mucho tiempo, me esperan abajo- agregó y Johan gritó.

-¿Todo bien?- se escuchó desde abajo el grito de Remus.

-¡Sí cariño!- contestó Tonks sonriente.

-Nymphadora te vas a arrepentir, te lo aseguro- siseó Johan intentando tranquilizarse.

-¿No se te hace que te tardas más diciendo todo mi nombre?, con Tonks terminarías más pronto y te daría más tiempo- comentó Tonks sonriente, Johan se molestó aún más.

-Como amigo, soy excelente, pero tanto así soy malo como enemigo- aseguró Johan, Tonks sonrió- te arrepentirás.

-¿No crees que exageras Johan?, solo he salido con tu padre por dos semanas, no pienso quitártelo ni nada por el estilo.

-Y no pasará de ahí- dijo Johan mirándola fríamente, dio media vuelta y se fue- es la guerra- susurró.

-Johan- llamó Tonks, el chico la ignoró- recuerda que en la guerra y en el amor…- agregó antes de que el chico llegara a su habitación- ... todo se vale- miró como Johan estrellaba la puerta de su cuarto, sonrió y fue a donde Remus la esperaba, ese había sido un interesante encuentro.

A la mañana siguiente, Remus extrañamente no apareció por la casa, y Johan estaba de un carácter que mejor ni verlo, Sirius se sintió aliviado al ver que Harry había bajado a desayunar, aunque se miraba algo apagado.

-Harry- llamó Sirius cuando el chico terminaba su desayuno y Helen recogía los platos, el chico lo miró sin mucho ánimo- ayer, que me pasé por el callejón Diagon por algo que quería Moony- empezó Sirius mientras metía una mano a su túnica- miré esto y pensé que quizá te gustaría- dijo sacando un pequeño paquete, lo tocó con su varita y en cuanto creció se lo dio a Harry, Jack lo miró mientras desgarraba el papel.

-¡Wow!, es la que acaba de salir, muchas gracias- le sonrió Harry, se levantó y lo abrazó con la escoba nueva en la mano- Se la mostraré a Johan- dijo Harry corriendo fuera de la cocina, Sirius sonrió mirando como su ahijado salía mucho más animado.

-Eh… ¿papá?

-¿Sí hijo?- contestó Sirius mirando a Jack.

-Si no miré mal, le diste una escoba a Harry, la que acaba de salir.

-Así es- murmuró Sirius mientras encantaba los platos para que se lavaran solos, Jack miró a su padre esperando que agregara algo más.

-Y… no es envidia ni nada de eso pero, ¿no me darás una?- dijo al ver que su padre no pensaba volver a abrir la boca.

-No- dijo Sirius mientras se sentaba a la mesa y tomaba el profeta, Helen había decidido salir y leer algo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó nuevamente Jack con los ojos cerrados intentando tranquilizarse y no partirle la cabeza con una silla a su padre.

-¡Pero estos nunca dicen nada bueno, otra vez con Harry!- Sirius golpeó la hoja del periódico que leía.

-Papá- insistió Jack extremadamente serio.

-Oh Jack por favor, no es tu cumpleaños.

-De Harry tampoco.

-Pero está deprimido hijo, ahora por favor déjame leer en paz- murmuró Sirius, Jack dio una patada al piso y salió furioso.

-¡Fíjate por donde vas Lupin!- reclamó molesto Jack, al salir de la cocina se había topado con Johan.

-¡Tú eres el que no ve Black!- gritó Johan, Helen que estaba sentada mirando junto con Harry la escoba nueva se giró en el sofá, Harry dejó la escoba en la mesita de en medio y se puso de pie.

-¡No me vengas con esas!- gritó esta vez Jack empujándolo, pero lo hizo con tal fuerza que tiró a Johan, Jack dio un bufido y lo pasó por arriba dispuesto a subir a su habitación, pero cuando ponía un pie junto a Johan, éste lo agarró y lo jaló logrando que Jack se fuera de boca.

Los dos chicos se pusieron de pie de un brinco y se miraron con odio, Jack pasó su lengua por su labio superior que tenía una pequeña cortada de la que salía un poco de sangre.

-¡oh-oh!- murmuró Helen parándose junto a Harry, los chicos empezaron a girar lentamente alrededor.

-Ay Dios- se lamentó Harry al mirar los colmillos de Jack, miró a Helen.

-Llama a mi papá- pidió, Harry asintió y corrió a la cocina, pero prefirió ir por el recibidor, Jack se lanzó hacia Johan y lo tomó del cuello, abrió la boca de forma amenazante mostrando sus colmillos.

-Gra… gracioso que a un vampiro le salga sangre- balbuceó Johan con falso esfuerzo pues Jack lo apretaba mucho, pero no lo suficiente, una gran y fría sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Johan mientras levantaba lentamente los brazos y se los pegaba al pecho, para después empujar a Jack y estrellarlo contra la pared.

-Wo… Wolfie, por favor, déjalo- suplicó Helen desde el sofá, Johan la miró y le sonrió de una forma que hizo a Helen sentir escalofríos, nunca lo había visto así.

Jack dio un rugido de furia y se abalanzó nuevamente sobre Johan, pero éste lo recibió con un golpe en el estomago que lo hizo doblarse del dolor y el aire que le sacó, cuando estaba por darle otro golpe, Jack dio un mortal hacia atrás haciendo que con la fuerza con la que había lanzado el golpe Johan perdiera un poco el equilibrio y él pudiera partirle la boca con un certero puño.

-Pero que demo…- murmuró Sirius al ver como Johan le regresaba el golpe a Jack y éste lamía sus labios partidos- ¡BASTA!- gritó, pero solo Helen y Harry lo escucharon, Helen corrió hacia su padre al ver como Jack golpeaba de tal forma a Johan que lo hacía trastabillar hacia atrás, Jack corrió y se lanzó sobre el castaño logrando ambos caer sobre la mesita de té y partirla en tres- ¡CHICOS BASTA!- volvió a gritar Sirius, los apuntó con su varita pero el hechizo dio contra el piso pues los dos chicos se ponían de pie, Jack le daba un gancho al hígado a Johan y cuando estaba medio inclinado por el impacto, le daba en la cara dos golpes más mandándolo hacia la chimenea.

Johan se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió hacia Jack, evitando por segundos otra maldición de Sirius, Johan agarraba del cuello a Jack y lo levantaba, la puerta principal se abría y entraba un sonriente Remus, solo pudo ver una mancha negra con café que le pasaba enfrente a gran velocidad, después un ruido sordo y el grito de furia de…

-¿Jack?- preguntó Remus incrédulo- ¡Johan!- gritó al ver que su hijo caía a sus pies, se limpiaba la boca con la mano, se levantaba furioso y golpeaba a Jack, el chico Black le regresaba el golpe y ahora Johan se estrellaba con la pared, Remus tuvo que subir algunos escalones pues Jack técnicamente volaba justo donde había estado- ¡JOHAN!- volvió a gritar al ver que su hijo corría hacia Jack, Jack abrazó a Johan.

Sirius entró al recibidor y tuvo que tirarse al piso pues en ese momento los cristales de la puerta principal volaban hacia todas partes, con lentitud se puso de pie y miró la puerta que estaba hecha astillas, Remus salió furioso con varita en mano y Sirius lo siguió, segundos después entraron corriendo y subieron las escaleras, Jack entraba de espaldas a una velocidad increíble, Johan corría tras él, Jack se estrelló contra la pared, pateó en la entrepierna a Johan que casi le impactaba otro golpe, el castaño se dobló adolorido y Jack le dio otra patada ahora en la cara, Sirius volvió a intentar con un petrificus, pero le dio a la pared, ahora Johan y Jack estaban tramados en golpes rodando por el piso.

-Sirius, tenemos que hacer algo- murmuró preocupado Remus, Sirius asintió, Jack estaba sobre Johan golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas y ambas manos.

-Ahora, yo de un brazo y tú del otro- dijo Sirius bajando las escaleras, pero regresaron pues Johan lograba sacarse a Jack y lo estrellaba de nuevo contra la pared, pero Jack lo tomó del cuello y mostró amenazantes sus colmillos, con una fuerza increíble logró empujar a Johan y ambos fueron a dar a la cocina, los adultos se miraron al escuchar el ruido de cazuelas, platos y vasos estrellarse contra algo, temieron lo peor después de algunos segundos en los que no escucharon nada y corrieron a la cocina, al entrar, miraron sorprendidos a Johan y Jack respirando agitados y sangrando, sentados de espaldas y atados.

-Helen… Harry- murmuró Sirius mirando a los dos chicos junto a los atados- será mejor que suban a su habitación- indicó con la vista clavada en Jack, Remus asintió mirando a Johan- ahora… los soltaré e irán a sentarse a una silla- ordenó en un siseo Sirius cuando Helen y Harry salieron- ¡¿Escucharon?!- gritó al no obtener respuesta- ¡JACK!- el chico dio un pequeño brinco y asintió, Sirius movió su varita y ambos chicos pudieron ponerse de pie, pero cuando lo hacían, sus hombros se rozaron y al mismo tiempo se giraron dispuestos a continuar, Remus se metió en medio de ellos para evitar la pelea, pero Johan ya había lanzado el golpe dándole justo en la cara a su padre y arrojándolo algunos metros, Jack aprovechó para golpear a Johan, Sirius volvió a mover su varita y los chicos quedaron de pie sin poder moverse- Moony, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Sirius mirando a su amigo que se ponía de pie con una mirada asesina, movió su varita cuando estaba junto a Johan, lo tomó del brazo antes de que pudiera lanzarse contra Jack y lo arrastró hasta una silla, Jack lo siguió ante la mirada furiosa de su padre.

-¡Qué demonios fue eso!- preguntó Remus molesto, los chicos prefirieron mirar al piso.

-Jack- siseó Sirius, el chico sabía que debía levantar la mirada pero no lo hizo- Johan- el castaño levantó la cabeza y miró a Sirius- ¿Qué rayos pasó?- Johan se alzó de hombros.

-Nunca había pasado algo así- dijo Remus, los chicos intercambiaron una mirada.

-Pudieron haberse matado- ahora fue Sirius y se escuchaba preocupado más que molesto, los chicos se volvieron a ver.

-Se necesita más que…- empezó Jack con voz socarrona, pero el siseo de Sirius lo interrumpió.

-Jack Black.

Johan sonrió débilmente.

-Johan Lupin, no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso- dijo esta vez Remus, pero Johan siguió sonriendo, Jack también sonrió y pocos segundos después ambos reían con fuertes carcajadas ante la estupefacta mirada de los adultos.

-¿Qué les pasa?- preguntó Sirius.

-Es… que…- Jack se interrumpió pues cayó de la silla y se retorcía de risa en el piso.

-Tar…tardamos mucho- murmuró Johan recargándose en la mesa para no perder el equilibrio con tanta risa.

-Y… Harry con un mes aquí… jajaja- Remus y Sirius se miraron, no entendían nada.

Ante lo dicho por Jack, Johan perdió el equilibrio y ya reía en el piso.

-¡Oigan, están en problemas, no creo que sea gracioso!- exclamó Sirius casi ofendido.

Los dos muchachos se sentaron serios y miraron desde el piso a sus padres, después se miraron y volvieron a reír.

-¡Quince años!- gritaron los dos entre risas.

-Están castigados- dijo Remus, los dos chicos asintieron- escribirán "_no debo pelear"._

-Eso es de niños papá- dijo Johan e intentando dejar de reír miró a su padre.

-Y supongo que lo que hicieron ustedes no- ironizó Sirius mirándolos, Johan se alzó de hombros y siguió riendo.

-Irán por una de las libretas que están en el armario de arriba y cuando la llenen podrán salir de su habitación- indicó Remus.

-Pero tío… eso es mucho- se quejó Jack poniéndose de pie con dificultad pues le era imposible dejar de reír.

-Al menos que quieran que yo los castigue- dijo Sirius serio.

-¡No!- gritaron los dos adolescentes, Sirius sonrió, por lo menos había logrado que dejaran de reír, los chicos se vieron y para frustración de Sirius que no sabía la causa de tanta gracia, volvieron a reír.

-Arriba- ordenó Remus.

Johan y Jack asintieron y fueron a la puerta, al llegar ambos intentaron salir y fue ahí donde se les cortó la risa, Sirius se apresuró a acercarse con temor de que empezaran con otra pelea, pero Johan se apartó y Jack salió, después le siguió Johan.

-¿Amigos?- preguntó Johan cuando subían las escaleras extendiéndole una mano.

-Por siempre- sonrió Jack estrechándole la mano.

En la puerta de la cocina, Remus y Sirius sonrieron, tener tanto adolescente en una casa debía traerles problemas de vez en cuando.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

No habían ocurrido mas incidentes en la casa después de la pelea de Johan y Jack, esa noche Sirius y Remus saldrían, Remus con Tonks y Sirius con una chica que había conocido hacia varias semanas, Johan no estaba nada contento con la nueva novia de su padre, se había encerado en su cuarto y no dejaba a nadie entrar, Helen había decidido bajar para hacer algo de cenar, ya que era la única, aparte de los adultos, que podía cocinar algo comestible, Harry estaba afuera, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado, era una noche hermosa, Harry estaba sentado en las sillas favoritas de Sirius y Remus, eran muy cómodas y estaban cerca el almacén de Hidromiel que Sirius tenia en el patio trasero, además de poder vigilar a los chicos cuando estaban en la piscina, Harry miraba las estrellas, recordaba cuando era pequeño, cuando Sirius le explico que sus padres ahora eran estrellas, y que lo cuidaban todo el tiempo, eso había sido cuando el tenia 3 años, una noche después de que sus padres muriesen, recordaba estar con los Dursley intentando ver las estrellas y encontrar las de sus padres, no era difícil, en Hogwarts ya le habían explicado las estrellas, estaba mas que claro que no eran personas muertas, pero a el le gustaba pensar que esas dos estrellas, cuyos nombres, Canopo y Alfa Centauri, los había aprendido en Hogwarts y que, descontando a Sirio la estrella de su padrino, eran las mas brillantes que había visto, eran las de sus padres, siempre cuidándolo, vigilándolo, no pudo evitar un par de lagrimas al ver ambas estrellas, entonces escucho a alguien sentarse a su lado, se apresuro a quitarse las lagrimas del rostro.

-Muy tarde, ya te vi- dijo Jack, Harry dejo de limpiarse la cara y miro a su primo- esta bien, no tiene nada de malo llorar, es frustrante todo lo que esta pasando ahora.

Jack desvió la mirada al cielo, Harry agradeció que no le preguntara nada, no sabía si decirle lo que le pasaba o no, Jack no era la persona más discreta del mundo, pero debía admitir que era muy buen amigo cuando se lo proponía, decidió contarle lo que le pasaba, aunque Jack no estaba muy lejos de su situación.

-No estoy así por lo que sacan de mí en el Profeta, eso me viene valiendo un soberano cacahuate- dijo Harry mirando al cielo de nuevo.

-Y si no es por lo que dice el Profeta, entonces que te pasa?- le pregunto Jack mirándolo, sin embargo Harry no le devolvió al mirada, seguía concentrado en las estrellas.

-Yo… recuerdas cuando el tío Remus nos explico a Johan y a mi que mis padres y su madre estaban en el cielo y que ahora eran una estrella?- pregunto Harry, no sabia como abordar el tema de sus padres, normalmente oprimía esos sentimientos.

-Pues, no mucho, eso fue unos días después de que te trajeran de la casa de esos Muggles, no?- respondió Jack sin saber muy bien a donde se dirigía ese tema.

-Si, pues, yo escogí dos estrellas, las que suponía eran mis padres, esas dos, las ves?- dijo Harry señalando el cielo, Jack vio que Harry señalaba las estrellas mas brillantes, así que asintió- yo… no he dejado de pensar en ellos estos últimos días, por eso me aislé, los extraño, se que tengo al tío Sirius y al tío Remus, pero definitivamente no es lo mismo, quiero a mi padre.

Jack escuchaba en silencio, vio como a Harry le salían lágrimas, el chico no hacia nada por controlarlas, era prácticamente imposible, Harry intentaba controlarse para no echarse a llorar en ese instante, sabia que Jack lo miraba, pero no se atrevía a responderle esa mirada, Harry no dejaba de ver las estrellas, las lagrimas pasaban por sus sienes y se perdían entre en cabello azabache.

-Y el otro día, en navidad, que fuimos a la Madriguera, recuerdas?- siguió hablando Harry, Jack se limito a asentir- cuando la señora Weasley abrazo a Ron… y le dijo… y le dijo que para ella siempre seria su pequeño Ronnie… y que si… siempre…

Harry no pudo continuar, no podía contener el llanto por tanto tiempo, los extrañaba demasiado, y con todo lo que le estaba pasando en esos momentos no sabia como reaccionar.

-Yo simplemente quisiera que mi madre me dijera lo mismo, y me abrazara y hasta que me dejara en ridículo frente a mis amigos y…- Harry se detuvo un instante- perdón, perdóname Jack…

-No, no tienes por que pedirme perdón- le dijo Jack, este se había sentado y miraba a Harry fijamente.

-Lo siento, yo hablando de que quiero un abrazo de mi madre, un capricho, y… bueno… tú tampoco la tienes así que…

-No Harry- lo corto Jack- mi madre nos abandono a mi hermana y a mi, no queremos saber absolutamente nada de ella, para Helen y para mi esa mujer no es nuestra madre, con papá es suficiente, el nos da todo el amor que necesitamos.

Harry se quedo un momento callado, no se imaginaba a ningún chico diciendo eso de su madre, pero después de pensarlo bien, Jack tenia razón, esa mujer los abandono, no los quería, no sabia que era peor, que tu madre no te quisiera y te abandonara, o que tu madre te amara y ahora no pudiese estar contigo.

-Pues… la verdad no se como te sientes, te mentiría si te dijera que te entiendo- dijo Harry.

-Si, yo tampoco podría entender lo que sientes tu Harry, nosotros por lo menos tenemos a nuestros padres, se que tu también los consideras como padres, pero también se que no es lo mismo, cierto?- pregunto Jack mirando a Harry, esta vez Harry le devolvió la mirada.

-Si, tienes razón, no es lo mismo- respondió Harry- tal vez suene un poco egoísta contando que ninguno tiene mamá, pero de verdad quisiera que mis padres estuviesen aquí.

Harry miro las estrellas de nuevo, Jack se quedo mirando a su primo unos segundos, sabia que era difícil para él, no tenia a nadie, Johan tenia a Remus y él y Helen tenían a su padre, pero Harry no, eso lo dejo con un sentimiento algo extraño, no quería que Harry se sintiera deprimido, decidió hacer todo lo posible para ayudarlo, y le pediría ayuda a Helena Johan para eso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La mañana siguiente Johan se despertó muy temprano, toda la noche anterior no había salido, ni siquiera para cenar, por lo que se estaba muriendo de hambre, bajo a la cocina a ver que se preparaba para desayunar, debían ser no mas de las 6 de la mañana, aun así, al entrar en la cocina se encontró con una imagen, no era que no le gustara, pero prefería no verla, Tonks preparaba unas malteadas de chocolate, pero lo que sorprendió a Johan era que la chica llevaba puesto solo una playera de Remus y unos boxers para mujer, Tonks estaba cantando y no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Johan, la chica comenzó a caminar por la cocina medio bailando mientras llevaba la leche de regreso al refrigerador, al llegar a la mesa y tomar un baso lo comenzó a batir y a mover el trasero al mismo ritmo que meneaba el contenido del vaso, fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con Johan parado en el umbral de la puerta, Tonks se medio sonrojo, pero la vergüenza le duro poco.

-Vaya, Johan, que madrugador, creí que nadie en esta casa despertaba a estas horas- dijo Tonks con toda tranquilidad mirando al chico mientras seguía batiendo el liquido, Johan se quedo en un estado similar al shock por unos segundos, pero después reacciono.

-No soy el único, por lo que veo, antojos tan temprano, Nymphadora?- ironizo Johan acentuando el nombre de la chica con una mirada asesina.

-Si, Remus tenía ganas de malteada de chocolate, y me lo antojo a mí también- respondió Tonks haciendo que la mirada asesina de Johan se volviera en asesina-maniaca.

-Se puede saber por que traes puesta una playera de mi padre?- pregunto Johan sin apenas mover la boca.

-Bueno, es que no encontré mi ropa, y de verdad quería una malteada así que me puse lo primero que vi- respondió Tonks, Johan se quedo paralizado de nuevo, como le decía eso! Tendría pesadillas de por vida.

-Como me dices eso?!- le pregunto Johan alterado, el solo hecho de saber que ella y su padre…O.O

-Bueno, tú me preguntaste y yo te respondí- respondió Tonks encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero me tenías que decir que no encontrabas tu ropa y… pues…- dijo Johan, no podía terminar la frase, lo que le había dicho Tonks dejaba más que claro que la noche anterior no había sido nada tranquila en la habitación de su padre…

-Pues es la verdad, que querías…

-Aarg! Eres una…

-Buenos días!- Helen irrumpió en la cocina al ver que las cosas se comenzaban a descontrolar.

-Hola Helen- respondió Tonks alegremente al saludo- vaya, al parecer todos están madrugadores hoy, será mejor que lleve esto arriba, tengan un buen día chicos.

Helen tuvo que detener a Johan para que no se fuera contra la pelirrosa, cuando Tonks desapareció por las escaleras Helen soltó el brazo del chico, Johan fue hacia la mesa y se dejo caer sobre una silla, Helen se acerco a el y se sentó a su lado.

-Johan, no creo que debas ser tan malo con Tonks- le dijo cuidadosamente Helen al chico.

-No la soporto Helen!- le respondió el chico batiendo los brazos al aire para mostrar su frustración- vela, anda por ahí paseándose y no le importa quien la vea y… y…

-Ella es parte Black, la vergüenza no es una de nuestras grandes virtudes y lo sabes- le dijo Helen sonriéndole al chico, pero el no cambio su postura de amargado- Johan, debes entenderla, es joven, le gust…

-Exacto Helen!- la interrumpió el chico mirándola- ella es joven, desvergonzada y esta completamente loca! Como mi padre se puede fijar en alguien así!

-Johan, el amor no tiene razones- le dijo Helen tomando la cara del chico entre su manos.

-Mi padre no esta enamorado- dijo Johan escapándose de la manos de la chica y poniéndose de pie, Helen rodó los ojos y fue junto a Johan.

-Wolfie, escúchame- le dijo Helen poniéndose frente a el y obligándolo a que la mirara- he conocido a todas y cada una de las chicas con las que han salido nuestros padres, algunas solo de vista, o hasta he hablado con ellas, y todas ellas son simplemente chicas de aventurilla, una noche y no mas, pero Tonks, ella es diferente, es inteligente, es divertida, es una Auror! Y de vedad se nota que quiere mucho a tu padre, dale una oportunidad Wolfie, por favor.

Johan la miro por unos segundos, no sabia que pensar tal vez Helen tenia razón y Tonks era diferente, tal vez debía darle una oportunidad a la chica.

-Tu si que sabes como calmarme- dijo Johan acercando su cara a la de la chica.

-Claro, te conozco demasiado, eres mi Wolfie- dijo Helen antes de que sus labios se encontraran y se fundieran en un beso, desde hacia dos meses que ya eran pareja, al fin Johan se había dado cuenta de que Helen si le correspondía, aunque no le habían dicho a nadie, sabían que Sirius, Jack y Harry eran sumamente celosos con Helen, seguramente descuartizarían a Johan si se enteraban de que salían, el beso iba perfecto, lento y apasionado, justo como le gustaban, hasta que de repente…

CRASH!

-Lo lamento!- el sonido de algo rompiéndose y la voz de Tonks disculpadote rompió el momento perfecto de Johan y Helen, el chico entrecerró los ojos al separarse de su novia.

-No hay problema- dijo la voz de Remus, venia de las escaleras.

-De verdad lo lamento mucho, no me di cuenta- dijo Tonks, pero la verdad era que se reía mas de lo que lamentaba.

-Esta bien, Nymph, no te preocupes, ven- después de decir eso, se escucharon las risas de Remus y Tonks y después la puerta de la habitación del Licántropo mayor cerrarse de golpe, Johan miro a las escaleras con mirada de asesino psicópata, tal vez la chica no tendría su oportunidad después de todo…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La una de la mañana y la puerta principal de la casa se abría lentamente, con cuidado un pie se deslizó dentro, poco a poco un cuerpo entró y la puerta volvía a cerrarse, el vestíbulo estaba en completo silencio y la sombra se movía con absoluta libertad, escudriñó un poco a su alrededor, para con pasos seguros pero silenciosos ir a la escalera, el primer escalón rechinó y rápidamente miró hacia arriba con temor de que alguien despertara, un auto pasó por la calle iluminando momentáneamente el casi deshabitado vestíbulo, la sombra se cubrió la cara y siguió subiendo, el ruido de esos escalones estaban por desquiciarle ya que le parecía que toda la casa despertaba y no podría hacer nada, respiró hondo al llegar a la segunda planta, revisó sus ropas, asintió e intentó caminar, pero tuvo que lanzarse al piso para recoger el florero que acababa de patear, por suerte logró atraparlo, con cuidado lo puso en su lugar y miró el pasillo, palpó de nuevo su ropa y caminó con cuidado.

-¡Aaah!- gritó al patear la esquina de una pared, pero se tapó rápidamente la boca con ambas manos, y maldiciendo para sus adentros siguió caminando, miró la puerta que buscaba y sonrió, en ese momento una puerta al principio del pasillo se abría, ¡toda la misión se echaría a perder!, Jack más dormido que despierto salía con los ojos cerrados, con pereza se frotaba los ojos y bostezando pasó junto a la sombra que se pegó a la pared, la puerta del baño se abrió iluminando la boina negra pegada a la pared, la sombra bajó la cabeza, Jack entrecerró la puerta, la silueta miró extrañada como Jack se balanceaba de adelante hacia atrás y lo escuchó orinar en todas partes menos en el inodoro, la luz del baño se volvió a apagar, Jack dejó la puerta abierta y fue a su habitación, dio un bostezo largo y hasta se detuvo justo donde la silueta intentaba hacerse parte de la pared, estiró los brazos, el extraño se agachó pues una mano del chico le había rozado la cabeza, y siguió a su habitación, la sombra respiró aliviada y dio un par de pasos más y con cuidado entró pero la perilla hacía un ruido demasiado fuerte, ¿acaso en esa casa nada estaba aceitado?, miró que el habitante del cuarto no hubiera despertado y entró con cuidado de no hacer más ruido… ¡Puum!, lo que le pareció una bomba se escuchó, acababa de tropezar con algo, no supo con que, intentando no quejarse se sentó en el piso, la silueta que dormía en la cama ni se movió, con dificultad y no sin antes haber derribado la mesita de noche se puso de pie, corrió hacia la ventana al ver que quien dormía se movía bruscamente, no pudo evitarlo y no supo de donde había salido ese enorme baúl con el que acababa de tropezar, Johan totalmente despeinado se sentó en ese momento mirando alrededor, la silueta que estaba por ponerse de pie nuevamente se echó un clavado al piso, ahora dándose con la esquina del baúl en la cabeza, se tapó la boca para no gritar de dolor, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas pero no hizo un solo ruido, Johan estiró los brazos con pereza, bajó de la cama, se puso las pantuflas y salió de la habitación, la sombra detrás del baúl se levantó lentamente con una mano en la cabeza, aún le dolía mucho, y rengueando lo siguió, Johan bostezaba cada dos por tres contagiando a la sombra que lo seguía, en uno de esos bostezos, y cuando Johan bajaba las escaleras, la silueta delgada tras él pisó el borde de su túnica, gritó pero se llevó rápidamente las manos a la boca, Johan se detuvo a la mitad y se giró, intentó correr escaleras abajo al ver una sombra enorme venírsele encima, iba a gritar pero algo impactaba con él y ambos rodaban por las escaleras, se escucharon dos gemidos de dolor ahogados al impactar contra la pared, Johan intentó quitarse lo que tenía encima pero no era muy fácil, la silueta se movió un poco y se separó del chico, se irguió y se estiró, ese había sido un gran golpe.

-¿Quién eres?- al escuchar la desconcertada y adolorida voz de Johan, la silueta se giró de un brinco, el chico se pegó a la pared en el momento que un auto pasaba e iluminaba momentáneamente a la persona frente a él, se maldijo al no haber agarrado su varita, el brillo que miró en el rostro del extraño no le agradó, abrió la boca dispuesto a gritarle a su padre, pero no contaba con que el sujeto se le lanzara encima de nuevo y le tapara la boca.

-Silencio- susurró una voz ronca a su oído, sintió unos guantes de piel en la boca, eran unos dedos delgados y parecía una mano delicada, un olor llegó a él, mientras lo identificaba intentó mirar los ojos de su captor que hacía grandes esfuerzos por sacar algo dentro de sus ropas mientras al mismo tiempo intentaba continuar con las manos en su boca, era un aroma dulce, no llegaba a empalagoso, lo conocía, era como, flores, bueno, como una, aunque no la recordaba, cuando la silueta casi caía reconoció el olor, lo desquiciaban las violetas, y ese olor era muy parecido, solo conocía a una persona que despreciaba casi tanto como esa flor, pero era casi imposible, sintió como lo amordazaban, hizo una mueca, el trapo estaba sucio, cuando sintió frío en los pies se dio cuenta de que tenía sus calcetines en la boca.

-¡Fafá!- intentó llamar a su padre pero la mordaza se lo impedía- ¡aay!- se quejó cuando al arrastrarlo de los pies se había golpeado contra el piso, su secuestrador no había dado dos pasos cuando había tropezado con él, escuchó como se quejaba al intentar de nuevo jalarlo, o era muy débil o…- ¡aah!- la patada en el estomago interrumpió sus cavilaciones, escuchó lo que creyó era una disculpa; después de quince minutos de fallidos intentos de arrastrarlo, miró como el sujeto se iba, él sonrió y se puso de pie, solo tenía una mordaza, no se había molestado en atarle manos o pies, se quitó los calcetines de la boca y corrió hacia las escaleras, pero alguien le llegaba por atrás y lo derribaba abrazándose a él, su captor se golpeó contra la pared, Johan aprovechó para ponerse de nuevo de pie y correr.

-_Silencius! Levicorpus!- _susurraron tras Johan, al principio no sintió nada, pero cuando se miró colgado de cabeza por un tobillo e intentó gritar, y ningún sonido salió, se asustó, con horror miró frente a él una silueta delgada, un poco más alta que él, vio el brillo de nuevo, empezó a patalear tratando de deshacerse del hechizo- no podrás lograrlo- Johan sintió escalofríos y algo de miedo al escuchar esa ronca y metálica voz, la silueta movió la varita, se alzó de hombros al escuchar el ruido de vasijas, movió su varita y murmuró algo, al instante el ruido se apagó y se apresuró a correr a la cocina, Johan se levantaba con algo de dificultad, al entrar no pudo evitar tropezarse no supo con que, pero logró mantenerse de pie, señaló con su varita al chico que intentaba correr, al momento se fue de bruces con los pies juntos, la sombra respiró hondo y se acercó al chico- no escapes, me canso- comentó la voz ronca, y Johan se elevaba de los pies pero algo lo estrelló contra el piso, el extraño se rascó la cabeza confundido y lo volvió a intentar y de nuevo Johan se volvía a estrellar, el chico intentó gritar que no siguiera pero nada salía de su boca por más que la abriera, y a la cuarta vez que se estrellaba, la silueta se acercó a él y se acuclilló- oh vaya- hizo algunos movimientos con su varita y ahora el chico prendía de su tobillo- estabas atado a la mesa- comentó la gruesa voz, volvió a mover su varita y el cuerpo del chico salía de la cocina, la puerta del sótano se abría y…- demonios- se quejó la voz al escuchar como Johan rodaba escaleras abajo, maldiciéndose fue al sótano y con cuidado bajó las escaleras, se asombró al ver que Johan ya estaba de pie e intentaba salir por la pequeña ventana, sonrió y movió su varita, al instante el chico estaba sentado en una silla y atado a ella, a media habitación, escuchó que unos pasos se acercaban a él, pero no podía ver nada, seguía en completa oscuridad, escuchó un clic y cerró los ojos en el acto, una potente lámpara lo deslumbraba, unos segundos después intentó abrir los ojos, pero la luz seguía impidiéndoselo- ¿tu nombre es Johan Lupin?- preguntó la voz.

-Sí- el chico se sorprendió al ver que al fin podía hablar.

-No intentes gritar, el sitio está protegido- adivinó los pensamientos del muchacho mientras se paseaba a su alrededor- ¡Dime, es tu padre Remus Lupin, licántropo!- Semi gritó el sujeto poniendo las manos de golpe sobre una mesa que acababa de aparecer, Johan dio un pequeño brinco pero asintió- ¿cuál es tu edad?.

-Tengo… quince… quince años.

-¿Y cuál es tu opinión sobre… la linda Tonks?- preguntó lo último una voz femenina, Johan abrió los ojos lo más que pudo haciendo juego con su boca- ¿te gusta?, vi una película Muggle sobre policías, ahí me inspiré- comentó la misma voz soñadora, mientras ajustaba la luz de la lámpara y Johan podía ver bien a la metamorfomaga de cabello rosa, vestía de negro, ¿Cómo no había visto ese cabello?, le llamó la atención algo que brilló al cuello de Tonks- es un caja de voces Muggle- sonrió Tonks mostrando una caja de metal de no más de diez centímetros, se la llevó a la boca y habló- a que es linda.

-Pero…

-Quería hablar contigo como humanos, sin pelear- agregó la metamorfomaga moviendo su varita.

-Sí y secuestrándome era la mejor forma.

-Bueno, me agradó la idea con la película, era para romper el hielo entre los dos- se alzó de hombros mientras desaparecía las cuerdas que ataban a Johan- una broma.

-Que casi me matas- susurró Johan, Tonks se sentaba sobre la mesa.

-Johan- Tonks perdió el tono de broma, diversión y de niña pequeña que siempre usaba cuando hablaba con el chico, él extrañado la miró- sé que quieres mucho a tu padre, yo no pretendo ocupar el lugar que tu madre tuvo en sus corazones, conozco la historia de tu padre, sé que ha sufrido mucho, se ha sacrificado por cuidarte y sacarte adelante, por ver que nada te falte, su condición de licántropo le ha cerrado muchas puertas y sabes que no me refiero a lo laboral, ¿no crees que es egoísta negarle una oportunidad?, solo quiero ser tu amiga y ayudar a Remus en todo lo que pueda, quizá no me creas pero en verdad lo amo.

Johan la miró, se sorprendió al ver la sinceridad con la que Tonks hablaba, se acercó a ella y le pasó con cuidado una mano por la mejilla limpiando las lágrimas que la metamorfomaga no había podido retener.

-Tonks- llamó en un susurro Johan, la bruja sonrió y lo miró- yo… creo que… tienes razón, lamento haberme portado… como lo hice, discúlpame.

-Descuida Johan, creo que será mejor que vayas a acostarte y yo regrese a mi casa, se suponía que vería a tu padre hasta la tarde- comentó Tonks poniéndose de pie, Johan asintió y se encaminó a la escalera- Johan- el chico se giró en el segundo escalón- ¿se te hace cómodo andarse ocultando de todos?- Johan la miró sin comprender- ¿Black… Lupin?- preguntó Tonks bautizando a cada mano y juntándolas después en un extraño movimiento que hacía parecer que se besaban, Tonks sonrió al ver el sonrojo de Johan- es obvio Johan.

-Pero…

-También tuve tu edad y le ocultaba algo así a mi padre, pero te aseguro que sería mejor que Sirius se enterara, tendrían más libertad.

-¿Bromeas?, si tío Sirius se entera, me mata- murmuró Johan con cierto recelo- eso sin contar a Jack y Harry.

-Vamos, no les tendrás miedo, en verdad, si quieres que tu relación prospere, será mejor que la saques del anonimato- agregó la metamorfomaga pasando junto a él, le sonrió y le revolvió el cabello con cariño para seguir subiendo, Johan se recargó en el barandal de la escalera pensando en lo que le acababa de pasar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Johan hizo lo que Tonks le dijo, subió a acostarse, pero no pudo dormir por más que lo intentó, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía la mano Black besando a la mano Lupin, pero decirle a Sirius sobre su relación con Helen sería suicidio, algunas horas después escuchó como su padre salía de su habitación, respiró hondo y también salió, necesitaba pensar, llegó a la estancia y se tendió en el sofá de tres plazas, se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y cerró los ojos, quizá Tonks tenía razón y…

-Buenos días Johan.

El chico dio un brinco al escuchar esa voz, al intentar sentarse rápidamente cayó del sofá golpeándose con la mesa de centro.

-Genial, más golpes- se quejó sobándose la cabeza mientras se sentaba en el piso- buenos días tío Sirius- miró de soslayo el reloj de la pared, las ocho- este, tío.

-Dime- murmuró Sirius mientras se recostaba en el sofá en el que había estado Johan y desdoblaba el profeta- vaya, de nuevo en primera plana.

Johan se puso de pie y miró a Sirius renegar sobre las espectaculares notas amarillistas sobre Harry, de pronto sintió miles de mariposas en su estomago, respiró hondo tratando de tranquilizarse pero no podía, sino al contrario, empezaba a sentir que las piernas le temblaban, cuando Sirius bajó el periódico y lo miró, decidió sentarse en la mesita pues se desmayaría.

-¿Querías decirme algo Johan?

-Pues, ¿me aprecias?- preguntó el chico por no quedarse callado, Sirius enarcó una ceja y lo miró.

-Claro Johan, te quiero como a un hijo.

-Oh… y… pues…

-¿Te pasa algo?- Sirius dejó el periódico en el piso y se sentó con mirada preocupada, Johan bajó la mirada y se sonrojó- ¿Johan?

-Tío es que… pues… yo…

-¿Tienes algún problema?- el chico se puso más rojo y Sirius dibujó una enorme sonrisa burlona- ¿es una chica?- al ver como Johan se sonrojaba más, soltó una carcajada- ¿y cual es el problema?

-Es que…- miró fijamente a los ojos de Sirius, él le sonreía- tengo dos meses saliendo con una chica y su padre no lo sabe, quería decirle pero es muy celoso, además de que vive con su hermano y un primo que serían capaces de matarme si se enteran de que ando con ella.

-¿Es de tu edad?- Johan dibujó una débil sonrisa y asintió- pues ya está en edad de tener novio, el padre de ella debe aceptar que ya no es su niña, ya creció.

-Pero es muy celoso con ella- dijo Johan mirando a Sirius- además de que es intimidante y…

-Mira hijo- Sirius se acercó más al chico y pasándole un brazo por los hombros lo atrajo hacia sí- plántate frente a ese sujeto amargado- Johan no pudo evitar una sonrisa- y dile que su niña ya no es una niña, que debe aceptar que se convirtió en mujer- el chico tuvo que morderse los labios para no reír- que es la ley de la vida, los hijos vuelan del nido y por más que uno lo desee no puede evitar que empiecen a formar su vida- Johan enarcó una ceja, no sabía que Sirius podía ser tan poético- verás como acepta que salgas con ella, eres un buen chico, cualquier padre desearía a alguien como tú para su hija, ¿sí?- Sirius le sonrió mientras se ponía de pie, se estiró, le revolvió el cabello a Johan cuando él asentía y fue hacia la cocina.

-Tío Sirius- llamó Johan cuando Sirius estaba por abrir la puerta, él se giró y miró al chico, Johan tragó saliva a como pudo- Helen ya no es una niña, ya creció es toda una mujer- Sirius enarcó una ceja, no entendía o no quería entender por qué Johan repetía lo que le acababa de decir- la…- Johan titubeó al ver la cara que ponía Sirius- la ley de la vida es que los hijos crezcan y…- dio un par de pasos hacia atrás al ver que Sirius empezaba a acercársele- y ella puede…

-Johan, ¿Qué intentas decirme?- preguntó en un siseo que hizo que la piel de Johan se enchinara.

-Puede… formar una vida según su edad.

-Johan- advirtió Sirius, el chico se subió sobre la mesita al verlo junto al sofá.

-Y a esa edad pues lo normal es que…- Johan bajó de la mesita y brincó sobre el sofá para resguardarse tras él.

-Tienes dos meses saliendo con mi hija- afirmó Sirius en un tétrico susurro, Johan abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y sin saber más salió corriendo de la estancia con un enorme perro negro tras él, resbaló y casi cae en el recibidor al doblar para ir a la cocina.

-¡Aaah!- gritó Johan yendo hacia su padre, Remus con la sartén en la mano se giró justo en el momento en que su hijo se acercaba a él- ¡papá ayúdame!- volvió a gritar el chico.

-Padfoot ¿pero qué…?- intentó preguntar el licántropo, cuando su hijo se resguardó tras él, pero el enorme perro que le brincó encima tratando de agarrar su presa lo tiró logrando que la sartén fuera a impactarse con la pared dejando el omelet pegado- ¡Sirius!- gritó furioso, pero el perro ya corría hacia el comedor.

-¡Por favor tío Sirius!- gritaba desesperado Johan barriéndose bajo la mesa, podía escuchar el gruñido amenazante tras él, miró hacia atrás y lo comprobó, Padfoot se arrastraba hacia él, se desesperó y empezó a gatear lo más rápido que podía, salió debajo de la mesa y de un brinco se puso de pie para seguir corriendo, por fortuna el perro todavía estaba bajo la mesa y al llegar a la estancia, empujó los sillones contra la puerta, puso las manos sobre sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento, dio un brinco al escuchar que algo grande se estrellaba con la puerta y medio movía los sillones, y ahora le sumaría que a Sirius le dolería la cabeza, sin esperar otro impacto contra la puerta corrió hacia el recibidor, si llegaba a su habitación y se encerraba quizá estaría a salvo- ¡Aaaaah!- cuando llegaba a las escaleras, la puerta que daba a la cocina se abría y Padfoot salía enseñando toda la dentadura, no supo como lo logró pero terminó de subir los escalones en menos de dos segundos, casi cae al llegar a la segunda planta, por fortuna solo resbaló un poco y pudo correr a su habitación, dio un brinco al sentir que una garra del perro le rozaba el pie, llegó a su cuarto y cerró la puerta de golpe, sintió como se movió con el impacto del perro estrellándose contra ella, le puso seguro y empujó su cama hacia ahí, pocos segundos después escuchó un clic y miró la perilla girar.

-¡Johan abre!- ordenó Sirius empujando la puerta, el chico se pegó contra la pared, con dificultad tragó saliva al ver que su cama era empujada y la puerta se abría, miró con esperanza la ventana junto a él, estaba en un segundo piso, pero quizá podría bajar con cuidado y… dio un brinco cuando la ventana se cerró de golpe, con temor miró al frente, Sirius se le acercaba con la varita en ristre, tragó saliva… moriría… pero no quería verlo, así que cerró los ojos, ¡lo asfixiaría!, el brazo de Sirius se enrolló en su cuello, abrió los ojos al sentir que lo despeinaban, perdió el color al ver que Sirius le sonreía- no creo poder encontrar a alguien mejor para mi princesa- los ojos del Animago brillaban, le dio un cariñoso golpecito en el hombro y con una de sus características carcajadas salió de la habitación, Johan se quedó recargado contra la pared totalmente atónito.

-¿Johan?- Helen asomó la cabeza, mientras su padre salía.

-Yo… yo… le dije- balbuceó el castaño con la mirada perdida, la chica sonrió y se acercó a él, le tomó la cara entre sus manos y lo hizo mirarla, poco a poco se acercaron y se fundieron en un cálido y reconfortante beso.

-Voy a ducharme- le sonrió Helen separándose lentamente de su novio, Johan asintió aún algo atontado mientras ella salía.

-¡Traidor!- ese grito hizo que el chico reaccionara y mirara hacia la puerta, tragó saliva con miedo, Jack y Harry se le acercaban con las varitas en ristre- ¿Qué rayos hiciste?- preguntó Jack parándose a la derecha de Johan, él sentía que las piernas se le doblaban al ver que Harry se ponía a su izquierda.

-¿Besándote con Helen?- inquirió Harry en un susurro.

-Yo… yo… chicos- se interrumpió al sentir la varita de Jack en su cuello, y él que había dejado la suya sobre la mesita de noche, cerró los ojos al sentir la varita de Harry también.

-¿Desde cuando nos lo ocultas?- volvió a preguntar Harry.

-D…dos… dos meses- Johan se sentía desesperado.

-Pues son buenos ocultándolo- Johan casi se tuerce el cuello al ver a Jack, el chico guardaba su varita.

-Sí, no nos habríamos dado cuenta si no hubieran dejado la puerta abierta- comentó Harry también guardando su varita.

-Pe… pero- balbuceó Johan mirando de uno a otro.

-Solo recuerda mi buen Lupin…- dijo Jack.

-...que si haces sufrir a Helen- siguió Harry.

-Te haremos pagar- terminaron ambos morenos, golpearon levemente el hombro de Johan y salieron de la habitación, Johan se recargó contra la pared y resbaló con lentitud hasta sentarse en el piso.

-No morí- susurró aliviado Johan mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Todo iba viento en popa en la casa, aunque se veía a Remus y a Sirius bastante reservados, ya se imaginaban lo que pasaba, planeaban una fiesta sorpresa para Harry, sin embargo, Harry disimulaba muy bien y se hacia el que no se imaginaba nada, ya estaba mas animado y ya comenzaba a hacer bromas junto con los demás, pero hacia mas de una semana que Johan, Jack y Helen se encerraban en la biblioteca, de Johan y Helen lo entendía, pero Jack, era totalmente inusual e el visitar cualquier lugar que tuviera mas libros que comida, por lo menos cuando no se lo exigían.

-Chicos?- Harry dio tres toquecitos a la puerta de la biblioteca, del otro lado se escucho u revoltijo de gente y papeles y varios insultos en susurros, abrió la puerta lentamente y vio a los tres chicos sentados en un sillón, Helen y Johan leían juntos un libro muy grande y colorido, Johan estaba del otro lado analizando un libro pequeño como si de verdad le importara- chicos, que han estado haciendo?

-Leyendo- respondieron los tres mirando a Harry atentamente.

-Se te ofrece algo Harry?- pregunto Helen.

-Si, quiero que me digan que han estado haciendo aquí- respondió Harry cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya te lo dijimos, leemos- dijo Johan.

-Si Harry, que más se hace en la biblioteca- dijo Jack.

-Bueno, para empezar, no se por que me mienten- dijo Harry mirándolos medio dolido.

-No mentimos!- dijeron los tres chicos al unísono.

-Si? Entonces me pueden decir que hace Jack leyendo "Tratado de Política Mágica para Controlar Muggles en Revuelta"?- pregunto Harry señalando el libro que sostenía Jack.

-Aaaahhhh!- grito Jack soltando el libro de pronto como si se hubiese quemado con el- que demonios hago sosteniendo un libro de política!

-Lo ven, no es lógico que estén leyendo, en especial Jack- dijo Harry.

-Harry, no hacemos nada, en serio- le dijo Johan.

-Bien, como quieran- Harry salio de la habitación enojado.

-Harry, no te pongas así- en respuesta, Harry cerro la puerta de u portazo.

-No se preocupen, nos lo agradecerá después- dijo Jack sacando un montón de papeles de debajo del sillón.

------

Harry estaba muy cómodo acostado, hacia ya media hora que estaba medio despierto, pero aun no abría los ojos, no quería levantarse, no aun, estaba muy a gusto y calientito en su cama y… un segundo, ese día era especial, recordó la fecha, 31 de Julio, si, era su cumpleaños, Harry se extraño al mirar el reloj y ver que eran las 10 de la mañana, normalmente Sirius, Remus y los chicos lo despertaban a las 6 de la mañana para felicitarlo, pero esa vez era diferente, se extraño, mucho.

Se levanto lentamente y se puso sus pantuflas, no había ningún sonido en la casa, bajo las escaleras con lentitud, pareciera que nadie estaba en casa, y si se habían olvidado de su cumpleaños, no, Sirius nunca se perdonaría el olvidar un cumpleaños de alguien de la familia, fue directo a la cocina, seguramente alguien estaría ahí desayunando, pero al entrar no vio a nadie, se extraño, fue hacia el refrigerador, no sabia que pasaba, su cumpleaños siempre había sido muy escandaloso, ahora hasta extrañaba el ruido, por que no lo habían despertado? Se sirvió jugo de naranja y fue hacia la mesa, pero no alcanzo su destino, ya que vio algo afuera que le llamo mucho la atención.

Miro por la ventana y lo que vio lo hizo sonreír ampliamente, afuera había mesas, globos, comida chatarra, pizza, un enorme pastel y hasta una piñata, cortesía de Sirius, todos los Weasley, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Jack, Johan, Helen y Hermione estaban ahí, tiro el vaso al fregadero y salio corriendo, todos gritaron "Sorpresa!" al verlo.

-Wow! Y yo que creí que se habían olvidado de mi cumpleaños- dijo Harry abrazando a Sirius.

-Queríamos que si fuera sorpresa, y si te levantábamos en la mañana simplemente no hubiésemos podido engañarte- le dijo Sirius al abrazarlo, Harry le sonrió y después abrazo a Remus, después de una sesión de abrazos a todos los presentes, todos comieron hasta quedar bombos, después los chicos fueron a jugar Quidditch y los adultos se quedaron platicando un rato, cerca de las 4 de la tarde todos los Weasley, menos Ron, se fueron ala Madriguera, esa noche habría pijamada en la habitación de Harry, Hermione se quedaría con Helen, todos se quedaron un rato mas en la sala platicando y divirtiéndose, a las 10 de la noche Helen y Hermione se fueron a la habitación de la primera, tenían muchísimo de que hablar, los chicos fueron a la habitación de Harry, después de un snap explosivo, una súper pelea de almohadas y una batalla campal con pistolas de Gotcha, que les dejo mas de un morete, los chicos quedaron rendidos y se durmieron.

Eran cerca de las 4 de la mañana, Jack hacia todos los esfuerzos por despertar a Harry, quien estaba completamente súpito.

-Vamos Potter, esto es importante- decía Jack mientras lo sacudía intentando despertarlo.

-Es imposible dijo Johan, no podrían despertara Harry a menos que le gritaran, pero con el grito también despertarían a Ron.

-Que tanto hacen- dijo Helen entrando en la habitación, llevaba ya más de 15 minutos esperándolos.

-Harry no despierta- dijo Jack.

-Déjenme intentarlo- Helen quito a Johan y a Jack de un empujón y se acerco a Harry- Potter despierta!

Harry despertó inmediatamente, y como no, con tremendo bofetada que le había dado Helen cualquiera se despertaría.

-Que?!- casi grito Harry, pero tres manos se apresuraron a taparle la boca.

-No grites, despertaras a Ron- dijo Johan.

-Ven, vamos abajo- dijo Helen, ella su hermano y Johan salieron de la habitación, Harry algo confundido y dormido los siguió, fueron a la sala y los chicos esperaron a que Harry llegara.

-Que sucede? Que es tan importante como para despertar a las 4 de la mañana para eso- pregunto Harry.

-Harry, te tenemos un regalo especial- le dijo Helen.

-Es por eso que hemos estado en la biblioteca y no te dejábamos estar ahí- dijo Johan.

-Es nuestro regalo especial, bueno de hecho es solo la mitad, pero necesitamos ayuda para poder completarlo- dijo Jack sacando de su pijama una pequeñísima cajita de regalo y entregándosela a Harry.

El morocho tomo su minúsculo regalo y lo abrió, dentro había muchísimas tiras de papel de colores, removió las tiras, pero había mas y mas, al parecer la cajita estaba encantada para ser mas grande de lo que parecía.

-Tenias que ponerle tanto papel?- pregunto Helen en un susurro.

-Así venia, yo solo puse el regalo dentro- respondió Jack también en un susurro.

Harry sonrió, nunca cambiarían, siguió sacando papel hasta que llego al fondo de la cajita, había un pedazo de papel, estaba bastante arrugado, Harry miro al trío frente a el cuestionándolos, ellos solamente le sonrieron, Harry tomo el papel y lo abrió, era una paina de un libro, bastante viejo al parecer, ya que la hoja estaba amarillenta y se borraban algunas partes, Harry leyó el papel con cuidado, se sorprendió al ver lo que tenia en las manos.

"_**Regre ando Tu Pas do"**_

Ese era el titulo de la hoja, faltaban algunas letras, pero estaba mas que claro lo que quería decir, "Regresando Tu Pasado", Harry levanto ala cabeza y cuestiono a los chicos con la mirada.

-No lo ves Harry?- pregunto Helen muy entusiasmada.

-Si realizamos ese hechizo podremos traer tu pasado, tus padres!- le dijo Johan igual de emocionado que Helen, Harry comprendió entonces, los chicos intentaban traer a sus padres de vuelta, Harry no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lagrimas, ese papel le daba esperanzas de volver a ver a sus padres, y los chicos se molestaron tanto en encontrar ese hechizo, y todo por el, era simplemente genial.

-Chicos, yo…

-No tienes nada que agradecer Harry- lo interrumpió Jack pasando un brazo por sus hombros- en cuanto tengamos todos los elementos para el hechizo, lo realizaremos e intentaremos traer a tus padres de nuevo.

Harry miro a los tres chicos que tenia junto a el, se lanzo hacia ellos y los abrazo fuertemente, tenia un nudo en la garganta y no podía pronunciar palabra, pero estaba muy agradecido, tenia la posibilidad de estar con sus padres de nuevo, eso seria estupendo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sion-Allegra**__Jajaja ya ven??? Que lindo se ve todo cuando dejan cinco reviews!!! Bueno, sean chicos buenos y dejen los proximos cinco, para que esté pronto el proximo capi… espero señales de vida!!_

_**Nymphadora Tonks: **__Siii..!! pues no tengo mucho ke komentar.. solo.. espero ke les haya gustado el capi..!! dejen sus Reviews porfa..!!_


	8. Regre ando Tu Pas do

_**Sion-Allegra: **__Holaaaa volvimos y me alegra ver que pasaron los cinco reviews, disfruten el capi que está genial… una cosa antes,__ un pacto que aparece por ahí, fue resultado de… la presión, no se me ocurrió nada y mi buena amiga Tonks, me sugirió eso, Jejeje, ahora sí, a leer!!_

_**Nymphadora Tonks: **__Oliz..!! volvimos con otro capitulo.. espero ke les guste.. esta súper largo..!! aki ya se van al pasado..!! dejen Reviews!! Por cierto.. __yo dije en broma lo del pacto.. pero Sion se lo tomo demasiado en serio..¬¬_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Regre ando Tu Pas do**

Era sumamente sencillo, tenían el plan perfectamente hecho, ya tenían absolutamente todo visto e incluso habían hecho los planes mas descabellados para poder conseguir todo lo necesario, y precisamente en ese momento llevaban a cabo uno de los mas peligrosos, una misión para conseguir uno de los elementos esenciales para su plan de traer a los padres de Harry de regreso, esa misión atentaba contra su salud y bienestar, hasta con su vida!... bueno tal vez su vida no, pero si su vida social, por muchas, muchísimas semanas. Para ese hechizo necesitaban un reloj, pero no cualquier reloj, necesitaban uno de oro puro, y da la casualidad de que nuestro querido Sirius tiene uno, su mas preciado tesoro, un Rolex **U 540 de Bolsillo era de Oro, 18 Kt y 50 mm**, nunca, jamás lo soltaba, desde que los chicos y Remus se lo habían regalado hacia ya 3 Navidades, lo peligroso, es que al decir que no lo soltaba, era que NO lo soltaba, no dejaba que nadie lo tocara, y se molestaba cuando alguien le pedía la hora solo para que sacara el reloj ya que según el "Provocarán que se raye", cosa a la que todos dedicaban unos grandiosos ojos en blanco. 

Los chicos habían aprovechado la perfecta oportunidad que se les presento esa tarde, Remus se había ido con Tonks y llevaba perdido toda la mañana y mitad de la tarde, los chicos se habían quedado en casa siendo controlados de cerca por Sirius, o por lo menos eso se suponía que era, ya que el Animago había caído profundamente dormido en un sillón de la sala y ahora roncaba con fuerza y medio sostenía El Profeta en su mano que colgaba fuera del sillón, los chicos se apresuraron a entrar en acción, debían de conseguir ese reloj no importaba el medio.

-Chicos, les ayudo?

-No!- medio gritaron susurrando Helen, Johan y Harry, habían mandado a Jack fuera de la sala, ya que su fuerte no eran las misiones silenciosas y totalmente serias, seguramente despertaría a Sirius en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Como quieran- dijo Jack medio enojado, peor le duro poco el enfado, ya que no podía evitar reírse de sus primos y hermana, la escena que montaban esos tres alrededor de Sirius era digna de un Emmy a mejor comedia.

Sirius dormía a pierna suelta, Johan se había puesto en cuatro patas para poder medio mecer el sillón individual n que se encontraba Sirius, lo mecía como si fuera un bebe arrullándose, pero, al estar en cuatro patas y justo al frente de Sirius, el Animago había tomado al chico por un banquito para poner los pies, así que subió las piernas en la espalda de Johan, este hacia esfuerzos por no caer debido al peso de las piernas del adulto, pero no dejaba de mecerlo.

Mientras Johan batallaba con las piernas de Sirius, Helen usaba sus mas afinadas notas musicales para cantar una canción de cuna al oído de su padre, lo arrullaba, se notaba, ya que Sirius se removía cada que Helen dejaba de cantar, no era que Helen fuera una gran cantante, pero mejor que los chicos, si cantaba, así que siguió cantando y haciéndole masaje a su padre en la cabeza, movía sus dedos por entre el cabello de Sirius para relajarlo.

A pesar de que Helena Johan estaban muy concentrados en sus trabajos, no dejaban de poner atención a Harry, el tenia la mas riesgosa parte de la misión, sacar el reloj del bolsillo de Sirius, difícil, ya que su padrino estaba sentado, Harry hacia intentos fallidos, y bastante graciosos, de poder tomar por lo menos la cadenita del reloj que sobresalía un poco, pero cada que lo hacia Sirius se removía provocando que Helen masajeara mas su cabeza y cantara mas dulcemente y que Johan emitiera pequeños gemidos debido al aplastante movimiento que Sirius hacia con sus piernas.

-Imposible de sacar, necesitamos hacer que se acueste- dijo Harry al ver que Sirius se daba vuelta y aplastaba el reloj.

-Chicos tengo una ide…

-No Jack- lo cortaron los otros tres, Jack cerró la puerta enojado.

-Tal vez, si le hacemos cosquillas de ese lado se voltee- dijo Helen.

-Buena idea, resiste Johan- dijo Harry mirando a su primo.

-Dense prisa, pesa demasiado- dijo Johan haciendo esfuerzo, Harry tomo una pluma del escritorio y con ella comenzó a hacer cosquillas a Sirius en la mejilla izquierda, tal y como lo pensaron Sirius se dio vuelta dejando el bolsillo con el reloj a la vista.

-Si!- exclamaron los tres chicos, Sirius comenzó a removerse incomodo, Helen y Johan habían dejado de hacer su deber.

-Chicos, muévanse, Helen canta, Johan muévelo!- urgió Harry inmediatamente los dos aludidos retomaron su trabajo solo que un poco acelerado, Helen cantaba 2 revoluciones por arriba de lo que se supina iba la canción y Johan empujaba y jalaba del sillón rápidamente, Jack rió por lo bajo al ver a los otros tres hacer todas esas rarezas para quitarle el reloj a su padre.

-Bien, sigan así, tomare el reloj- dijo Harry acercándose lentamente, estaba muy cerca de conseguir la cadena, la tenia, ya la tenia…

-Bien Harry, ahora sácalo de ahí- dijo Helen, pero lo dijo cantadito, con la misma tonadita de la canción de cuna, lo que provoco que Johan se riera y se moviera bruscamente, las piernas de Sirius cayeron al suelo, los tres chicos pegaron un grito ahogado y se quedaron muy quietos, si Sirius despertaba todo se echaría a perder, Sirius se removió un poco pero siguió durmiendo, los tres chicos dieron un suspiro de alivio.

-Bien hecho Johan- dijo Harry mirando a Sirius quien se había movido y ahora la cadenita del reloj estaba debajo de el.

-Oye, dile a Helen, ella me hizo reír- se defendió el chico mirando también a Sirius.

-Ya basta, debemos conseguir ese reloj- los interrumpió Helen- el tío Remus no tardara en regresar y nosotros no podemos estar cerca de mi papá cuando llegue.

Los dos chicos asintieron y se prepararon con otro plan, Helen seguía cantándole canciones de cuna a su padre mientras mecía el sillón, ahora Johan y Harry caminaban en círculos alrededor de Sirius intentando descifrar como seria que amarrarían ese reloj.

-Lo tengo!- exclamo Harry, Helen y Johan lo miraron atentos- Johan rápido, comienza a molestarlo de aquel lado, pero leve, que no se despierte.

-Como molestarlo?- preguntó Johan arrodillándose al lado de Sirius.

-No se, pícalo con el dedo en las costillas, algo que lo haga pegar un saltito y así sacare el reloj rápidamente.

-No creo que alcances a sacar e reloj en un mini saltito Harry, es muy rápido- dijo Johan.

-Wolfie, hablas del mejor buscados que Gryffindor ha tenido en años, vamos dense prisa- les dijo Helen y después siguió con la canción.

-Cuando de la señal- dijo Harry arrodillándose al lado contrario de Johan, se preparo para tomar la cadenita que se medio veía entre las ropas de Sirius- listo… ahora!

Todo paso muy rápido, Helen dejo de cantar por un segundo y soltó el sillón, Jack pincho a Sirius con sus dos dedos índice en las costillas, Sirius dio un salto en el sillón dejando la cadena volando, Harry tomo la pequeña cadenita y tiro de ella.

-Si!- exclamo al tener la cadena en su mano, el problema era, que eso era, solo la cadena- No!

-Lo rompiste!- dijeron Helen y Johan al mismo tiempo, Sirius comenzó a removerse incomodo, iba a despertar! Los chicos se apresuraron a ocultarse, vieron como Sirius lentamente se ponía de pie y tomaba un cojín del sillón de tres plazas y lo lanzaba hacia un extremo, después, se tumbo en el como si hubiese caído muerto.

-Bueno, esto complica un poco la operación- dijo Harry al ver que Sirius estaba boca abajo en el sillón bloqueando totalmente el acceso a los bolsillos.

-Genial, ahora que hacemos?- pregunto Helen sentándose caer en el sillón de dos plazas y cruzándose de brazos.

-Tranquila, algo se nos… ocurrirá- dijo Johan lentamente mirando a Sirius con una sonrisita en los labios.

-Helen! Algo se le ocurrió a Johan!- dijo Harry al ver esa mirada de Merodeador en los ojos de su primo, Helen se apresuro a levantarse e ir al lado de Harry.

-Vamos, ayúdenme a poner los cojines de este lado- les dijo Johan poniendo u montón de cojines detrás del sillón en el que Sirius se encontraba acostado, Harry y Helen se miraron, se encogieron de hombros e imitaron a Johan, pronto tenían todos los cojines en el piso y unos cuantos mas encima de Sirius- bien, tenemos que voltear el sillón y hacer que el tío Sirius caiga allá- explico Johan señalando hacia los cojines.

-Estas loco?- pregunto Harry mirando al chico alarmado.

-Si nos equivocamos tiraremos a mi papá al suelo y se molestara y nos regañara y…

-Tranquila, confía en mi, si?- le dijo Johan mirándola con sus ojitos de lobezno, esos que siempre la derretían.

-Esta bien, lo haré- dijo Helen mirando a Johan.

-Solo te recuerdo que esa mirada no funciona conmigo Johan- dijo Harry al ver lo que estaban pensando ese par, estaban zafados si querían intentar prácticamente lanzar a Sirius a una cama improvisada.

-Vamos Harry, solo hazlo- dijo Helen mirándolo, Harry se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza y se acerco al sillón.

-Helen, tu ve hacia allá y vigila que tu padre no se vaya a caer- le dijo Johan mientras se agachaba para tomar el sillón y levantarlo, Harry hizo lo mismo, ambos chicos comenzaron a levantar el sillón, estaba pesadísimo, no sol que el sillón fuera de prácticamente pura madera, pero tenia a Sirius encima, Helen algo desesperaba iba de lado a lado intentando que su padre no saliera volando.

-Chicos!

-Que?!- gritaron los tres mirando a Jack con cara de pocos amigos, Jack se les quedo mirando un segundo, Johan y Harry tenían la cara roja por el esfuerzo y Helen estaba ligeramente despeinada por la desesperación, entonces los cuatro miraron alarmados como Sirius despertaba, y es que el grito de los chicos no había sido nada suave.

-Helen!- exclamo Johan mirando a la chica, esta inmediatamente comenzó a arrullar a su padre como si fuese un pequeño bebe, y funciono, Sirius volvió a dormir placidamente.

-Si tengo que cantar una canción de cuna más…

-Ya casi terminamos- dijo Harry- Jack fuera de aquí.

-Pero…

-Fuera!- semi gritaron los tres chicos y Jack salio maldiciéndolos a los tres.

-Bien, tranquilos, solo un poco mas- dijo Johan empujando el sillón mas y mas, hasta que Helen los detuvo y Sirius resbalo hasta los cojines en el suelo, se quedaron quietos esperando que se acomodara, y si, en un segundo Sirius estaba de lado abrazando uno de los cojines.

-Perfecto!- dijeron los tres chicos.

-Ahora solo debemos sacar el reloj e irnos de aquí dijo Harry, metió su mano en el bolsillo de Sirius y toco el reloj- lo tengo!- dijo emocionado, peor en ese momento Sirius giro llevándose la mano de Harry con el, Harry, en un intento desesperado por no despertar a su padrino salto hacia el otro lado del Animago y saco la mano del bolsillo, aunque no pudo sacar el reloj en totalidad pudo sacar la mirad, ahora veían el reloj dorado brillando fue la del bolsillo.

-Lo tengo- dijo Johan tirándose al suelo, tomo el reloj con do dedos y lo deslizo fuera del bolsillo de Sirius- si!

-Efrmm… que pasa?- la voz adormilada de Sirius se dejo oír, los chicos se miraron alarmados, como era posible que tan solo con ese ligero movimiento se hubiese despertado.

-No se muevan, no ve bien en cuanto se levanta- dijo Helen, los tres chicos se quedaron sumamente quietos, como de piedra.

-Harry, eres tu?- pregunto Sirius mirando al chico con ojos entre cerrados.

-Creo que hasta esta mas ciego que yo- ironizo Harry, en ese momento los tres chicos sintieron como una sabana les caía encima, voltearon y vieron a Jack sonriéndoles dentro de la capa de invisibilidad, les hizo una seña para que se callaran, en unos segundos Sirius volvía a caer dormido murmurando algunas cosas que ninguno de ellos pudo comprender.

-Genial hermanito- dijo Helen lanzándose hacia su hermano una vez que salieron de la sala.

-Buen trabajo Jack- dijo Harry dándole palmaditas en al espalda.

-Chicos, mi papá esta afuera, va a entrar- dijo Johan mirando por la ventana.

-Rápido, a mi cuarto!- dijo Helen, los cuatro subieron las escaleras como endemoniados.

-Perfecto, tenemos el reloj, que mas necesitamos?- pregunto Harry una vez que se seguro de que Remus no los seguía.

-Revisemos todo de nuevo- dijo Helen sentándose sobre su cama, los otros tres la siguieron, Harry saco el pedazo de papel que los chicos le habían regalado y lo dejo en medio, los chicos habían hecho algunos trazos en la parte trasera, unas notas para no olvidar lo que tendrían que hacer.

-Bien, primero debemos asegurarnos de tener todo lo que necesitamos para la madrugada- explico Johan.

-Tan pronto?- pregunto Jack confundido.

-Si, necesitamos que la Luna este en Gibosea Creciente para el hechizo- dijo Johan mirando el papel.

-Gipo… que?- preguntaron Harry y Johan al mismo tiempo.

-Gibosea Creciente- aclaró Helen- Que es eso?

-Es una fase de la Luna antes de la Luna Llena- respondió Johan- si no lo hacemos hoy tendremos que esperar un mes para hacerlo.

-Entonces debemos conseguir todo hoy mismo- dijo Harry algo alarmado, no sabía cuando seria ese hechizo, pero no creyó que tan pronto.

-Exacto, nos repartiremos todas las cosas, no son muchas, pero algunas son difíciles de conseguir- explico Johan, todos le ponían atención- ya tenemos el reloj de oro, nos falta…

-El recipiente especial que aun no sabemos como se llama - dijo Helen mirando el papel.

-Esta cosa, el Atliagam que no sabemos que es- dijo Jack mirando el siguiente punto.

-Algo que perteneció a la persona por traer de regreso- dijo Harry mirando enseguida de Jack.

-Y el Giratiempo- finalizo Johan- bien, cada uno debe de conseguir algo, lo que acaban de decir, consíganlo, los veo aquí a las 3, entendido?

-Espera- lo detuvo Jack al ver que los otros dos asentían- yo no se que es el Atliagam.

-Investiga Jack, sirve para algo de una buena vez- le dijo Helen.

-Si sirvo, y mucho, te lo demostrare!- le dijo Jack saliendo de ahí rápidamente, Helen lo siguió negando con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes Harry, son muy cabezones, pero nunca te dejarían de lado- le dijo Johan a Harry.

-Si, eso lo se- dijo Harry, estaba muy emocionado, tenia la posibilidad de traer a sus padres de regreso, era total y completamente irreal, tan irreal que le encantaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Después de discutir un rato con Jack, Helen fue hacia su habitación, tendría que escribirle a Heidi para que le diera información sobre ese recipiente que necesitaban, si ese hechizo era tan difícil de hacer, tal vez lo que se necesitaba para hacerlo fuera difícil de conseguir también, pero la esperanza muere al ultimo, así que se dispuso a escribirle a Heidi, su buena amiga Heidi, ella le conseguía absolutamente todo, ni siquiera sabia como era en realidad, ya que solo la había visto cuando tenia 5 años de edad y ya no la recordaba, pero mantenían mucho contacto debido a las innumerables bromas que hacían.

-Debes de conseguirme esto Heidi, nunca me has fallado, no lo hagas ahora- dijo Helen mientras dejaba ir a la lechuza con la carta atada en una pata.

-------

Eran cerca de la 1:30 de la madrugada, Helen se estaba desesperando, hacia ya mas de 5 horas que había enviado la lechuza a Heidi y aun no obtenía respuesta, ya había recogido todo su cuarto, estaba mas que impecable, se había peinado de 30 estilos diferentes y había probado absolutamente todos los tonos de sombra para los ojos que tenia, y seguía sin obtener respuesta, cuando estaba a punto de maquillarse tipo gótico una lechuza comenzó a golpetear la ventana.

-Si!- exclamo la chica y fue corriendo a abrirle al pájaro, le desato la carta y el ave salio rápidamente, abrió al carta y la leyó.

_Helen:_

_Esta cosa fue mucho más difícil de conseguir de o que me esperaba, pero la tengo, es muy delicada y especial, por lo que no me atrevo a mandártela por lechuza, iré a tu casa y te la daré personalmente, estaré ahí a las 2 en punto._

_Heidi_

Helen se desespero un poco, que tal si su padre llegaba a esa hora, no podía ver a Heidi ahí, le haría preguntas y el plan se echaría a perder, bajo las escaleras y se paro junto a la puerta a esperar que llegara Heidi, Sirius no estaba en la casa, peor Remus y Tonks estaban en la biblioteca, estaría bien, escucho una moto estacionarse afuera, rezando por que no fuera su padre asomo la cabeza por una ventana, esa figura envuelta en una capa negra no era su padre, no podría serlo, mas bien era la silueta de una mujer, era Heidi! Al fin la vería después de tantos años, abrió la puerta silenciosamente y espero a que la chica llegara hasta ella, rápidamente y sin pronunciar palabra la figura encapuchada saco un recipiente muy brillante de plata y se lo tedió a Helen, la chica lo tomo y la figura hizo una rápida retirada.

-Espera Heidi!- grito Helen, pero la chica se le hecho encima y le tapo la boca.

-Tu no obtuviste eso de mi, entendido?- pregunto, no se le veía ninguna parte del cuerpo, llevaba pantalón, tenis blusa e manga larga y cuello de tortuga, guantes, gorro, lentes, mascara y capa, todo negro, demasiado abrigo para el mes de Agosto, pero decidió no preguntar.

-Esta bien, gracias- dijo Helen levantándose, Heidi le hizo una seña con la mano y salio de ahí rechinando llanta en su moto, Helen se quedo inmóvil unos segundos, después se encogió de hombros y entro en la casa observando el recipiente.

-Helen, que hacías afuera?

-Tío Remus!!- grito la chica asustando al Licántropo, Helen se apresuro a esconder el recipiente tras ella.

-Que te pasa? Luces extraña- le dijo Remus intentando mirar que traía Helen en las manos.

-Nada, nada, estoy bien, no es nada, yo solo…- Helen dijo eso muy rápido intentando inventarse una excusa.

-Que tienes ahí?- pregunto Remus.

-Nada- respondió la chica pegándose a la pared.

-Si, traes algo, déjame ver- dijo Remus intentando mirar.

-No! No es nada!- dijo Helen moviéndose pegada a la pared pero en dirección a alas escaleras.

-Que pasa?- Tonks llegaba de la cocina con una paleta de nieve.

-Helen esconde algo y no me quiere decir que es- respondió Remus.

-Que no traigo nada!- se excuso la chica.

-Helen, si es para una broma te juro que…

-No es para una broma tío Remus…

-Entonces si traes algo- dijo Remus triunfante, Helen se maldijo a si misma por lo bajo.

-Bien, es solo…- Helen no sabia como explicar que hacia con esa extraña pieza, entonces recordó- no, tío no la puedes ver.

-No al puedo ver, y por que no?- pregunto Remus cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues… porque es una cosa de plata, y si ocurre un accidente y se cae y te cortas y…

-No se va a caer, solo déjame verlo- dijo Remus, no se quedaría con la curiosidad.

-No tío Remus es muy peligroso y…

-No se rompe…- dijo Tonks, pero se vio interrumpida ya que en uno de sus movimientos de "No importa" rompió un jarrón que estaba cerca de ahí- perdón!!

-Lo ves? Es un peligro tío Remus!- dio Helen- mejor me la llevo de aquí antes de que ocurra un accidente, adiós!

Helen subió las escaleras rápidamente sin dejarle a Remus contestar, llego a su cuarto y cerro la puerta, tendría que esperar a que Remus subiera o saliera de la casa para poder ir a la sala y esperar los demás, escucho risas fuera de la casa y vio a Remus y Tonks caminando hacia la tienda de golosinas, seguramente irían por chocolate, Helen respiro aliviada y se apresuro a bajar rápidamente las escaleras en dirección a la sala.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Johan tenía quince minutos dando vueltas por la estancia, se había ya sentado 20 veces en el sillón de una plaza, 15 en el de dos plazas, y 10 en el de tres, más siete veces en la mesita de en medio, y ahora volvía a dar vueltas pero en el recibidor.

-¿Qué tienes Johan?- Sirius bajaba las escaleras, sonrió al ver al chico dar un brinco- así tendrás la conciencia y por tu bien que no sea por causa de Helen- agregó con una mirada seria.

-De hecho- murmuró el chico bastante ensimismado mirando la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Que dijiste?- rugió Sirius, Johan volvió a brincar mientras por instinto retrocedía.

-Que necesito hablar con Tonks- se excusó rápidamente el chico volviendo al mundo donde el celoso padre de su novia estaba.

-Está en la cocina- comentó algo más calmado Sirius.

-Sí, pero espero a que termine de hablar con mi padre.

Sirius se alzó de hombros y siguió su camino, Johan estaba que trepaba por las paredes y Tonks solo seguía en la cocina, veinte minutos después, Johan ya había hecho suficiente ejercicio, había bajado y subido cerca de 50 veces las escaleras, cuando por fin escuchó la voz de Tonks.

-Claro amor, nos vemos, sí ahora solo iré algunas horas- Johan bajó rápidamente los diez escalones que llevaba y esperó ansioso a que Tonks saliera de la cocina- hola Johan- saludó la bruja yendo a la puerta principal.

-Oye, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- preguntó Johan algo titubeante, Tonks se giró en la puerta y le sonrió- pues, esto… yo…

-Tranquilo, con confianza.

-Pues… tengo una tarea de… defensa contra las artes oscuras, muy importante, es que… saqué una nota mala y el profesor me dejó una tarea extra para componerla, necesito mandársela a mas tardar a las once de la noche y, es sobre las propiedades de un giratiempo, y yo pensé que, podrías prestarme uno para hacerlo más exacto, porque también tengo que dibujarlo y en los libros que tengo no viene muy bien, además… mi papá no lo sabe, me castigaría- explicó Johan, Tonks le sonrió.

-Claro Johan, en el ministerio tienen uno, te lo traeré- aseguró Tonks mientras abría la puerta- y no te preocupes, no le diré nada a Remus- agregó antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Johan sonrió, un problema menos…

-------

Tonks miró su reloj mientras caminaba por el ministerio, al fin podía irse, descansaría y pasaría el resto de la tarde con Remus, sonrió al pensar en su novio, presionó el botón del elevador y esperó, su sonrisa se ampliaba más con cada segundo que seguía pensando en… ¡casi lo olvidaba, la tarea de Johan!, dio media vuelta y regresó al departamento de Aurores, se alegraba de que el chico hubiera aceptado su relación con Remus.

Cuando llegó a su escritorio, cayó en cuenta de algo, ella no tenía un Giratiempo, ¿Quién podría prestarle uno?, aunque primero debía dar con alguien que tuviera uno, se sentó sobre el escritorio y se puso a pensar en todos los que ahí trabajaban, Shackelbolt, él podría, pero no estaba, no se molestaría si lo tomaba prestado, bajó de un brinco del escritorio y tarareando una canción de cuna fue a la oficina de su jefe, caminaba concentrada en su canción, no supo como había pasado pero se había pisado el pie y perdía el equilibrio yéndose al frente, la puerta de la oficina se estremeció cuando Tonks se estrellaba, con lentitud y después de algunos minutos se intentó enderezar, dio un par de pasos pero las agujetas de sus botas estaban sueltas y daba traspiés hacia atrás al pisarlas, el impulso era tal que dio una voltereta sobre un escritorio y caía del otro lado, se escuchó el ruido de una silla moverse y el ruido sordo donde Tonks caía al piso.

-Genial, genial- murmuró la bruja sentándose algo adolorida, ató sus agujetas y se puso de pie, se le hacía tarde y Johan debía entregar ese trabajo a las once, tenía una hora, con cuidado de no volver a tropezar, fue hacia la oficina de Kingsley, al llegar deslizó una tarjeta de plástico entre la cerradura y el marco, y la abrió, ya adentro pensó que habría sido más fácil con un hechizo, miró el lugar, ¿Dónde podrían guardar un Giratiempo?- A_ccio Giratiempo- _invocó Tonks, se encogió de hombros al escuchar mucho cristal rompiéndose, esperaba que no fuera importante lo que se acababa de romper, estiró la mano al ver volar hacia ella un pequeño reloj de arena prendido de una cadena dorada, sonrió al tener el Giratiempo en la mano, se acercó al escritorio y tomó un trozo de pergamino y mojó la pluma en un poco de tinta, garabateó algo en el pergamino y lo dejó pegado a una lámpara de escritorio o por lo menos eso intentó pues la lámpara se hacía añicos junto a sus pies, respiró hondo y puso la nota dentro del cajón que Kingsley siempre abría cada mañana, respiró aliviada y salió tarareando la misma canción, no recordaba donde la había escuchado, cerró la puerta del departamento y recordando la letra empezó a cantar, entre el tarareo y la supuesta cantada, se podían distinguir algunas frases como "duérmete mi niño, duérmeteme ya, que si no viene el coco y te comerá", mientras alternaba unos extraños movimientos del cuerpo, siguió caminando, tocó el bolsillo de su túnica sin dejar de bailar cuando llegó a los elevadores, presionó el botón y al instante el elevador apareció, aún cantando y bailando entró, apretó un botón e intentó recargarse contra la pared del elevador, pero sus agujetas habían vuelto a desatarse y se tambaleó un poco, logró detenerse.

-¡Aaah!- gritó Tonks con dolor, la puerta del elevador se había cerrado aplastándole la mano, unos segundos después logró zafarse, esa había sido una aventura muy extraña, pero se sentía bien haber ayudado a Johan a subir sus notas, en cuanto pudiera se desaparecería y nada más podía salir mal.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jack había salido molesto de la casa, insistían en que era descuidado, pero ya les demostraría que estaban equivocados, obtendría el atl…talía… el a… eso que le habían dicho, lo había encontrado en un libro que tenía su tío Remus, caminaba por el Valle de Godric repitiendo en su cabeza lo que había leído, "Fácilmente localizable en cuevas profundas y frías, donde con la filtración de los líquidos del subsuelo se mezcla, siendo fácilmente visible por los gases que emana dándole una tonalidad tornasol", el chico se detuvo en las afueras del pueblo y miró a su alrededor, ¿dónde conseguía cuevas profundas?, giraba sobre sí mismo intentando recordar algo y cuando se topaba con las montañas que resguardaban el valle, un recuerdo le llegó de golpe, hacía unos días, Remus los había sorprendido saliendo del valle con algunas mochilas, los había sermoneado por cerca de una hora sobre lo profundas y peligrosas que eran las cuevas de las montañas, y lo recordaba porque Remus había prometido decirle a su padre como insistieran con explorar esas montañas, sonrió y antes de correr miró hacia atrás para comprobar que no lo vieran, quince minutos después y gracias al Quidditch, llegaba a las faldas de las dichosas montañas sin cansarse, las miró detenidamente, ahora solo necesitaba encontrar una cueva, quizá si escalaba un poco, y asegurándose de llevar su varita en el pantalón, se dispuso a encontrar la cueva, veinte minutos después, seguía mirando solo piedra, no podía rendirse, por ahí debía haber una cueva y ese líquido, lo necesitaban para traer de vuelta a los padres de Harry, no podía fallarle a su primo, se detuvo a cientos de metros del suelo y miró a su alrededor, maldijo en su mente al ver a unos metros de donde él había estado un hoyo negro, se apresuró a bajar, quizá sería una cueva; al llegar al suelo, corrió hacia el agujero, sonrió al ver que por lo menos parecía cueva, aunque estaba algo chica, se puso a cuatro patas y gateó, en cuanto puso una mano en la entrada, sintió algo baboso bajo ella, ignorándolo, siguió, era un lugar extraño, oscuro y había hielo, a pleno verano y a solo un par de metros de la entrada, se tendió pecho-tierra al sentir la estalactitas muy grandes, entre lo baboso revuelto con tierra y nieve se arrastró, suspiró, su camisa favorita se estaba arruinando, pero no le importó, claro que mientras estuviera el atl… el… eso que le había tocado conseguir, con cada minuto que pasaba arrastrándose, sentía que se congelaba y lo peor de todo que esa no parecía ser una cueva profunda, no descendía, sino todo lo contrario, tenía como cinco minutos subiendo, pero ya estaba ahí y vería donde terminaba ese túnel, las manos empezaban a ponérsele azules y el intenso frío y el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para no resbalar lo hacían pensar en rendirse pues ahora subía totalmente en vertical, eso de profundo nada tenía, cuando pensaba juntar piernas y brazos para resbalarse pues estaba rodeado de la baba mezclada con tierra, miró a un par de metros arriba un extraño brillo tornasol, después de varios minutos de escalar y casi congelarse, Jack pudo dibujar una sonrisa, intentó subir una mano por la pared para impulsarse, pero ésta se le resbaló por el hielo que cubría la superficie, por lo que media hora después y agotado casi totalmente salió por un pequeño agujero por el que con trabajo cabía, el frío se le quitó al instante, la cueva o lo que él quería que fuera cueva, tenía una temperatura que le agradaba mucho, miró alrededor y no muy lejos de él miró un pequeño agujero en la tierra de donde provenía el brillo, esperaba que fuera lo que necesitaba, cuando se disponía a dar un paso, tuvo que brincar hacia atrás pues una serpiente blanca lo había atacado.

-¡Genial, ahora me vienen con víboras, en donde esta Harry cundo se le necesita?!- exclamó cansado el chico mientras le daba una patada a la pequeña serpiente que había vuelto a atacarlo- ¡me lleva la…!- gritó molesto, los metros que lo separaban del agujero en la tierra se había llenado de enormes serpientes blancas- solo a mí… ¿y ahora como consigo el… la cosa esa?- se quejó mirando como las serpientes reptaban amenazantes hacia él- tengo calor- murmuró mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con un brazo, dejando gran parte de baba con tierra en la cabeza, ahora sudaba abundantemente y las serpientes seguían acercándose, sentía que la cabeza empezaba a dolerle y sus ropas estaban empapadas en sudor- perfecto- había visto que alrededor del brillo tornasol estaba libre, metió la mano a su pantalón y sacó una pequeña botella de plata, cerró los ojos mientras apretaba con fuerza la botellita en su mano, las serpientes estaban más cerca y él seguía con los ojos cerrados, unos segundos después, cuando las serpientes se erguían dispuestas a atacar, algo de vapor empezaba a salir del cuerpo de Jack, de repente sus pies desaparecieron y cuando la primer serpiente se lanzaba contra el chico, éste desaparecía haciendo que la serpiente se estrellara contra la tierra, mientras una pequeña nube de humo flotaba hacia el brillo tornasol y Jack aparecía de nuevo junto al agujero en la tierra, sonrió y se acuclilló, metió la botella en el líquido blanquecino que emitía esos brillos y con paciencia esperó a que se llenara, escuchó el siseo de las serpientes que regresaban, sacó la botella y la puso en la tierra con cuidado para taparla, cuando estaba por agarrarla una pequeña serpiente se le había lanzado encima, volvió a transmutarse en humo y la serpiente lo traspasaba, la pequeña nube flotó sobre la botellita y al elevarse, ésta desaparecía, siguió elevándose, cuando había agarrado el Atliagam había visto un pequeño hoyo en el techo de la cueva, ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?, en fin, ahora ya lo tenía, mientras él se elevaba hacia la salida, una enorme serpiente verde oscuro reptaba por el agujero por el que Jack había entrado…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry caminaba pensativo por la casa, él tenía fotografías de sus padres, pero necesitaban algo que les hubiera pertenecido, pero tampoco tenía algo así, esperaba que los demás tuvieran más suerte que él, cuando pasaba frente a la habitación de Sirius se le ocurrió algo, quizá ahí podía encontrar algo, no perdía nada con probar, recordaba que sus tíos le habían dicho que guardaban pertenencias de sus padres, pertenencias que le darían cuando fuera mayor, así que con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta de la habitación, respiró hondo y entró con cuidado, miró el lugar, estaba ordenado, pero no tanto como la habitación de Remus, fue directo a la mesita de noche, la de la derecha, era la que tenía llave y la miró detenidamente, sabía que su padrino consideraba casi hermano a su padre, debía tener algo, de soslayo miró sobre la cabecera de la cama una llave dorada, sonrió por la inocencia de su padrino y subiendo a la cama tomó la llave, de un brinco volvió a bajar y metió la llave en la cerradura dorada, amplió su sonrisa al escuchar como algunos seguros se corrían, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás al ver que la mesita temblaba, intentó seguir retrocediendo al ver salir humo de la cerradura, pero se piso y cayó hacia atrás, desde el piso miró que el humo empezaba a tomar la forma de la cabeza de un extraño ser verde de grandes ojos y orejas.

-Saca la llave y dejarte ir podré, si la llave no quieres sacar, contestarme deberás, si contestar no puedes, un castigo sufrirás- dijo la cabeza verde con una voz aguda y bastante tranquila, Harry lo miró con la boca abierta- ¿listo estás?

-¿Maestro Yoda?- se preguntó incrédulo Harry, aunque, siendo la habitación de un fanático de Stars Wars, como su padrino, no podría esperar más.

-Si la fuerza contigo está y logras a maestro Jedi llegar, el cajón abrirse podrá- siguió el anciano verde, Harry enarcó una ceja, eso se estaba volviendo enfermizo- "_El cazador de esta liebre, hace tres días que murió. ¿Quién me compra esta liebre que ayer tarde la mató?, responde tú, como esto pasó, tiempo tienes, 15 segundos al reloj"_- preguntó con su tranquila voz el maestro Yoda, Harry lo miró sin entender y sin darse cuenta de que sobre el ancianito los segundos empezaban a contar- el tiempo terminado ha- anunció Yoda, Harry seguía viéndolo, arrugó el entrecejo al ver salir un rayo rosa de los ojos del anciano, que se impactó en él sintiendo al instante algo fuerte recorrerle todo el cuerpo, logrando que cayera acostado y retorciéndose de la risa, sentía cosquillas por cada centímetro de su cuerpo- castigado has sido- dijo Yoda cinco minutos después, Harry se quedó acostado en el piso sintiendo algunos espasmos, secuela del ataque de cosquillas- si la segunda oportunidad no quieres, la llave toma- poco a poco, Harry se sentó y miró el extraño holograma, esperaba que todo eso funcionara, si su padrino tenía tanta protección, algo interesante debía haber ahí, así que esperó- responde entonces… _"Un caballo blanco al mar negro ha entrado, ¿cómo ese caballo salió?, al reloj, ocho segundos tienes"-_ Harry miró como de nuevo los segundos aparecían

-Un caballo blanco, al mar negro entró…- murmuraba Harry intentando dar con una respuesta, seguía con la vista fija en el reloj… 4,3,2,1- ¡mojado!- gritó Harry cuando el uno estaba por cambiar.

-A iniciado, has llegado, tres niveles por pasar, responde… _"Con la punta se apunta, con el culo se aprieta y con lo que cuelga se tapa la grieta… 15 segundos tu tiempo es."_

Harry abrió la boca como creyó no poder hacerlo, intentó dar con una respuesta coherente, era más que lógico que su padrino había puesto esas… adivinanzas?, enigmas?, sí, definitivamente le gustaban más como enigmas. pero no tenía ni las más remota idea de lo que podría ser, lo que pensaba en ese momento, dudaba mucho que fuera, cuando escuchó algo sobre el tiempo, intentó ver al maestro Jedi, pero no pudo, se volvía a acostar mientras una corriente eléctrica lo recorría, tres minutos después, parecía que algo de humo salía de su cabello.

-Quitar la llave, ¿has?- Harry se sentó respirando irregularmente- bien, responde… "_Cuatro gatos en un cuarto, cada gato en un rincón, cada gato ve tres gatos, adivina cuántos gatos son? a tu tiempo 2 segundos le he de quitar." _

Harry sintió verdaderas ganas de llorar y quitar la llave, increíble lo lenta de esa voz y lo rápido que lo había dicho, miró los segundos, tenía 13 para responder, cuando le faltaban 8 segundos, algo desesperado empezó a contar con los dedos intentando recordar lo que Yoda había dicho, cuando llegaba con la respuesta, sintió algo frío impactarse en su cara y mojarlo completamente, mientras daba algunas giros y se estrellaba contra la pared por la fuerza del chorro de agua que había salido de la boca del anciano verde.

-¿La llave retirarás?- Harry lo miró, empezaba a odiar esa película y deseaba retirar la llave, bien tenía otra oportunidad- contesta… "_De bello he de presumir; soy blanco como la cal. Todos me saben abrir, nadie me sabe cerrar… 5 segundos he de quitar."_

Harry sonrió, eso se lo habían dicho cuando iba a la escuela, miró el reloj, ya le quedaban cinco segundos.

-¡El huevo!- gritó el moreno, Yoda asintió y lo miró tranquilamente.

-Eres digno de ser Padawan, dos niveles por recorrer tienes, responde… "_Si no hay, se ve; si hay poca, se ve; si hay mucha, no se ve. ¿Qué será?... 16 segundos te doy."_

Harry enarcó una ceja mientras se acomodaba las gafas, miró hacia la puerta al escuchar un ruido, respiró hondo al ver que no entraba nadie y pensó en lo que le acababan de preguntar con la vista fija en los segundos… 14,13,12… pero no llegaba a nada, no entendía… solo a Sirius se le ocurriría preguntar algo así…5,4,3,2… se preguntó que le pasaría, se puso de pie de un brinco al sentir que se quemaba en el piso, sentía que estaba rojo, miró su ropa, pero seguía estilando agua, brincó sobre la cama pero el calor no terminaba, se quitó la camisa intentando mitigar el calor pero seguía, así que se deshizo de su pantalón quedando solamente en unos boxers negros, al instante sintió que se refrescaba, respiró hondo mirando con coraje la cabeza verde, se sentó en la cama e intentó ponerse el pantalón pero tan solo al meter un pie, sintió que de nuevo se quemaba, así que los arrojó lo más lejos que pudo.

-¿La llave?- preguntó el maestro Yoda, Harry lo miró fijamente- responde… "_¿De qué llenarías una lata para que pese menos que vacía?... 8 segundos menos has de tener_."

Harry miró los números cambiar sobre la cabeza de Yoda… 5,6,4…

-Solo que la llene de agujeros- respondió Harry rendido.

-A caballero Jedi, llegado has… responde…- Harry miró incrédulo a la cabeza de humo verde, sonrió aliviado, si recordaba bien, tenía que pasar ese y el cajón se abriría al ser maestro Jedi- "_Lo metí duro, lo saqué blando, coloradito y gotigoteando… 6 segundos tienes"_

El chico perdió la esperanza al escuchar eso, así que decidió acostarse y esperar el castigo, cuando menos lo esperaba se llevó las manos al oído, escuchaba cantar a alguien, no sabía a quien, pero era un cantante malísimo, le dolían los oídos, cuando logró distinguir de entre esos horribles berridos, algo sobre una luna grandotota, cayó en cuenta de que el que cantaba era Remus, se movió de un lado a otro intentando calmar el martirio, pero seguía escuchándolo.

-¿Te rindes?- después de tres largos minutos, escuchó la serena voz de Yoda, deseó gritarle que sí, pero estaba cerca- responde… "_Un león muerto de hambre, ¿de qué se alimenta?... cinco segundos te doy."_

-Un león muerto de hambre se alimentaría de lo que le pusieran enfrente- murmuró para sí mismo- de nada- dijo cuando le faltaban dos segundos.

-Digno maestro Jedi, demostrar te queda, que la fuerza tú tienes- si el anciano fuera real, lo habría pateado donde más le doliera, esperaba que podría abrir el cajón- responde… "_Una madre es 21 años mayor que su hijo. En 6 años el niño será 5 veces menor que su madre. ¿Dónde está el padre?... un minuto tienes"_

La cara de Harry fue digna de fotografía, no había entendido nada, pero tenía más tiempo así que se concentró, estaba a punto de lograr estar con sus padres, tenía que dar con el resultado, se cruzó de piernas y se puso a sacar cuentas ayudado con los dedos de sus manos, después de lo que le pareció una hora, miró los segundos… 2,1… se extrañó al no sentir nada, se rascó la cabeza, después los brazos y dos segundos después se rascaba desesperado todo el cuerpo, de repente le picaba cada rincón.

-¿La llave retiraras?- preguntó Yoda pasados dos minutos, Harry deseó fulminarlo, pero no agarró la llave- bien… "_Yo iba andando hacia Villa la Vieja, cuando me encontré con tres viejas. Cada vieja llevaba un saco, cada saco llevaba tres ovejas. ¿Cuántas viejas iban hacia Villa la Vieja?... 12 segundos tienes_"

Harry lo miró detenidamente analizando todas y cada una de las palabras, miró el reloj por unos segundos… 7,6,5

-¿Ninguna?- preguntó titubeante el chico… 4,3,2… los segundos siguieron descendiendo- ¡ninguna!- gritó Harry cuando el uno estaba por cambiar.

-Que la fuerza te acompañe- dijo Yoda y desapareció mientras el cajón se abría lentamente, Harry con la piel roja y las uñas marcadas en brazos y piernas se acercó, sintió que le daba un infarto al ver un sobre, un pequeño sobre azul de no más de 15 centímetros de largo, incrédulo agarró el sobre y lo contempló eternos segundos, lo apretó entre su mano con furia, en ese momento algo cayó a sus pies, se agachó al ver un brillo plateado y tomó un medallón de 10 centímetros de diámetro, lo miró detenidamente, tenía grabados cuatro animales, sonrió al ver un ciervo, un lobo, un perro y… una rata, giró la medalla en su mano.

-J.A.P- murmuró Harry pensativo amplió su sonrisa más al ver bajo esas iniciales el apodo de su padre, ese era su medallón, olvidando el sobre, cerrar el cajón y su ropa, salió corriendo de la habitación, solo le faltaba algo de su madre, intentó guardarlo, pero recordó que no llevaba ropa, así que se desvió hacia su habitación.

Quince minutos después, Harry iba a la habitación de Remus, seguía en boxers, no había podido ponerse ropa, como su padrino lo viera así, estaría seguro que había asaltado su habitación, respiró hondo, por fortuna Sirius no andaba por ahí y casi era la hora que le había dado Johan, con cuidado abrió la puerta del cuarto de Remus y asomó la cabeza, no estaba, fue directo al escritorio, sabía que Moony guardaba un anillo de su madre ahí, se lo había mostrado varias veces, abrió el cajón y sacó un lindo anillo de oro con un pequeño onix, miró dentro del aro.

-L.M.E- murmuró Harry, era el que Remus le mostraba cuando estaba nostálgico, lo pasó por la cadena del medallón y se lo volvió a colgar, cerró el cajón y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero se congeló al escuchar unas risas, eran… ¡no podía ser!, miró alarmado por la habitación, debía esconderse, la perilla se giraba, ¡lo verían!, ¡semi-desnudo y con algo que no debía tocar!, la puerta se abría y él brincaba dentro del closet que estaba abierto, intentó cerrar las puertas con mucho cuidado, pero no podía desde adentro y las puertas quedaron entreabiertas como cinco centímetros, rogó porque no se dieran cuenta, miró alarmado que justo frente a él, Remus y Tonks se besaban, cerró los ojos, al escuchar que alguien se caía, por instinto abrió los ojos, Tonks estaba acostada en el piso y Remus la besaba mientras ella le quitaba la camisa, intentó de nuevo cerrar las puertas pero sus dedos se lo impedían, ¿Por qué no le pondrían algo para cerrarlas por dentro?, entre risas los dos se pusieron de pie, Harry intentaba tener los ojos cerrados pero no podía completamente, estaba nervioso y deseaba estar afuera de esa habitación, miró como la túnica de Tonks caía y ella quedaba en sostén, Remus le besaba el cuello y él volvía a cerrar los ojos, dio un brinco al escuchar como algo se estrellaba contra una puerta y la otra se abría por el golpe, casi cae al esconderse tras la puerta cerrada, escuchó ruidos y gemidos que le provocaban escalofríos, la puerta se movía y seguía escuchando esos ruidos, la puerta crujió, temió que se rompiera, miró como la mano de Tonks se aferraba a la puerta en la parte baja y seguían haciendo presión en la puerta, no quería imaginar lo que pasaba; si cerraban la otra puerta y lo veían ahí, no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría, volvió a cerrar los ojos y se tapó los oídos, no deseaba escuchar, no más, la otra puerta se medio emparejó de nuevo y Harry pudo aventurarse a ver, ya no escuchaba ruidos, con cuidado se asomó y se pegó contra la pared de un lado del closet, Tonks y Remus de pie, abrazados, ambos en ropa interior, ¡eso era demasiado para él!, no sabía como saldría si seguían, miró su reloj, eran las tres en punto.

-Me iré a bañar- anunció Remus.

Harry respiró al oír eso, rogó porque a Tonks se le ocurriera hacer lo mismo.

-Te acompaño- sonrió la metamorfomaga.

La puerta del baño se cerró, Harry asomó la cabeza y sacó con cuidado un pie del closet.

-Olvidé algo en la cama.

Resbaló con algo, no supo con qué, pero estaba demasiado apurado por ocultarse de nuevo, Tonks salió del baño, revisó la cama y regresó rápido, Harry sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la boca, salió del closet cuando escuchó el agua correr, sin esperar más, corrió fuera de la habitación.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-En donde rayos esta Harry?- pregunto Jack mirando la puerta de la sala, el chico ya había tardado demasiado, y eso que su tarea era prácticamente la mas fácil de todas.

-Tranquilo, Harry es el que principalmente quiere a sus padres de regreso, no creo que tarde demasiado- dijo Johan batiendo el líquido que Jack había traído.

En ese momento la puerta de la sala se abría y cerraba rápidamente, Harry estaba recargado en ella, completamente mojado y usando solo unos boxers negros, estaba sosteniendo algo en su puño derecho que tenía recargado en su pecho, y el brazo izquierdo lo extendió a lo largo de la puerta como si evitara que alguien la abriera, estaba mucho mas despeinado que lo normal, que ya era bastante, estaba completamente sucio y soltaba humo al parecer desde… todo su cuerpo, tenia una expresión en el rostro que aseguraba que necesitaba con urgencia un loquero, estaba totalmente pálido y a eso le agregaron el tic que al parecer se había apoderado de su ojo, miraba al vacío con los ojos desenfocados y las gafas mal puestas.

-Harry, te sientes bien?- preguntó Helen acercándose al chico.

-Vi… vi cosas… cosas horribles- dijo Harry aferrándose a Helen.

-Ya tranquilo, ven siéntate- le dijo Helen, entre ella Johan y Jack llevaron a Harry a un sillón.

-Que paso Harry?- pregunto Jack.

-Yo… yo… tendré pesadillas… de por vida y… y no puedo… necesito un psicólogo- dijo Harry aun muy confundido.

-No si lo que tú necesitas es un psiquiatra y una buena clínica.

-Jack!- lo reprendieron Johan y Helen.

-Tranquilo Harry, ya pasara, por ahora debemos concentrarnos en el hechizo- dijo Johan mirando al chico que seguía con las gafas chuecas.

-Si, claro, el hechizo, el hechizo- dijo Harry entregándole a Johan el medallón y el anillo que traía en la mano, Johan los tomo y los llevo al recipiente especial que contenía el líquido que había traído Jack.

-Chicos, lo encontré!- dijo Helen mirando un libro.

-Que encontraste?- pregunto Jack mirando a su hermana.

-Que es lo que te toco traer Jack- respondió la chica y después comenzó a leer- _"Atliagam:_ _Liquido utilizado para pociones de nivel avanzado, es muy difícil conseguirlo ya que siempre es vigilado de cerca por las serpientes que lo producen, en general es la combinación de los venenos mas mortales de todos y se mezclan con un liquido especial que permite que el veneno dure mas de un siglo, tan solo tocarlo vuelve a este liquido total y completamente letal."_

Harry, Johan y Helen se miraron alarmados, no podían creer que le hubiesen dado esa cosa a Jack, a Jack! El mas descuidado de los cuatro, pudo haber roto el frasco y tirarla y tocarla y… quien sabe que mas desgracias pudo haber provocado, los tres palidecieron y miraron a Jack, quien había tomado el cucharón con el que Johan revolvía el Atliagam y lo había comenzado a batir.

-Que?- pregunto el chico.

-Suelta eso!- gritaron los otros tres abalanzándose sobre Jack y quitándole la cuchara de las manos.

-Ya, salvajes- dijo Jack apartándose de ellos con los brazos cruzados.

-Bueno, dejémonos de juegos, debemos comenzar- dijo Johan sentándose junto al recipiente, los otros tres lo imitaron y se sentaron alrededor del veneno.

-Y bien, ahora que?- pregunto Jack con impaciencia.

-Tranquilo, lean las instrucciones- dijo Johan, Harry tomo el papel y lo comenzó a leer.

-Primero debemos poner el reloj de oro sobre el Atliagam, pero cuidando que no caiga en el- dijo Harry.

-Y como se supone que hagamos eso?- pregunto Jack.

-Por algo tienes tu varita hermanito- dijo Helen en tono infantil, Johan tomo el reloj de Sirius y con un simple hechizo lo hizo flotar sobre el líquido.

-Listo- dijo una vez que cumplió ese paso.

-Bien, ahora debemos…- siguió Harry leyendo el papel- poner los objetos de las personas que queramos que vuelvan en…

-En el liquido? Pero se destruirán- dijo Jack mirado el papel por encima del hombro de Harry.

-Estas seguro de que debemos ponerlos ahí?- pregunto Johan con el medallón y el anillo en su mano.

-Déjame ver- dijo Helen tomando el papel de las manos de Harry- no es en el liquido, es en la cosa que esta sobre el liquido, o sea, el reloj- dijo Helen.

-Estas segura?- pregunto Johan.

-Pues, a esta cosa le faltan letras, pero lo que pude entender… según yo… bueno eso creo- dijo Helen.

-Bueno, pondremos esto aquí- dijo Johan poniendo el medallón y el anillo sobre el reloj de oro- ahora que.

-Déjame ver- dijo Harry tomando el papel de nuevo- el recipiente debe de tener algo parecido a un interruptor, ya que aquí dice "Active el recipiente".

-Interruptor?- preguntaron los otros tres.

-Eso dice aquí- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros, los otros tres se encogieron de hombros también y comenzaron a inspeccionar el recipiente de plata, rápidamente y cuidando de no meter las manos al Atliagam, de pronto Helen se dio cuenta de algo.

-Wolfie.

-Si?- respondió Johan sin dejar de inspeccionar el recipiente.

-Este hechizo, en donde lo encontraste?- pregunto Helen sin dejar de remarcar con el dedo el contorno de la serpiente incrustada en el recipiente.

-De uno de los libros de tu papá- respondió Johan mirando a Helen- por que?

-Por que al parecer, esta cosa tiene demasiadas serpientes- respondió Helen tocando todos los bordes del recipiente y mirando que hasta las agarraderas estaban en forma de serpiente.

-Helen tiene razón- dijo Jack.

-Y eso que tiene que ver? No pensara que…

-Pues si, si pienso que- lo interrumpió Helen- tal vez esto tenga algo que ver con magia oscura, tal vez no debamos…

-Chicos, por favor, prometieron ayudarme- la interrumpió Harry mirándolos con cara de suplica.

-Es verdad chicos, se lo prometimos a Harry, no lo dejaremos abajo, cierto?- pregunto Jack mirando a su hermana y primo, ambos se miraron y después miraron a Harry, este seguía con cara de suplica, no podían dejarlo solo, aun cuando lo que hacían era total y completamente ilegal, tenían que darle la oportunidad Harry de tener padres una vez mas.

-Esta bien Harry, no te dejaremos por nada del mundo- dijo Helen, Harry les dedico una gran sonrisa, ellos se la devolvieron.

-Bueno, y si intentas decir algo en Parsel Harry?- pregunto Johan- tal vez a eso se refiere con "activarlo".

-Si, tal vez- dijo Harry, después se concentro en las serpientes que había en el recipiente, debía decirle a las serpientes que funcionaran? Que debía decir? Sin pensarlo mucho y en cuanto creyó que era capaz de decir algo en Parsel, habló- _funciona!_

-Sirvió!- exclamaron los otros tres, una de las serpientes que servían como agarradera se comenzó a mover, serpenteando por el borde de la vasija rápidamente llego hasta la otra serpiente, la cual al tener contacto de su amiga también comenzó a moverse, entre las dos pudieron alcanzar el reloj de oro que flotaba encima del veneno, una de ellas tomo el anillo, la otra tomo el medallón, ambas serpientes giraron y se dirigieron directo hacia el liquido mortal.

-No! Destruirán las cosas!- exclamo Harry.

-Tranquilo, debemos dejarlas hacer lo que se supone deben hacer- dijo Johan mirando a Harry seriamente, el chico Potter lo miro y después miro de nuevo a las serpientes, quienes en ese momento se perdían completamente dentro del liquido, no ocurrió nada por unos segundos, después el liquido comenzó a brillar y se formo un mini remolino en el centro del recipiente, las dos serpientes plateadas salieron de ahí y llegaron hasta el reloj de oro con el medallón y el anillo aun intactos en la boca, en cuanto tocaron el reloj este comenzó a emitir un brillo dorado y comenzó a tragarse a las serpientes, el anillo y el medallón, o eso parecía, ya que a medida que las serpientes se elevaban mas y mas, desaparecían cuando llegaban a tener contacto con el reloj, cuando ambas serpientes terminaron de ser comidas, el brillo paro, al igual que el remolino, aunque el reloj seguía emitiendo una ligera luz dorada a su alrededor.

-Eso fue extraño- dijo Jack después de unos segundos se silencio.

-Si, lo fue, que sigue- dijo Johan, Harry miro el papel y leyó.

-Debemos hacer pasar la arena del Giratiempo por el reloj de oro?- se pregunto a si mismo Harry.

-Como hacemos eso? La arena no podrá traspasar el reloj- dijo Johan.

-Tal vez…- Harry, Johan y Helen miraron a Jack- tal vez ese brillo que emite el reloj haga algo si le echamos la arena encima.

-Saben, nunca estoy de acuerdo con Jack, pero ahora es la excepción- dijo Helen mirando a sus primos.

-Si, tal vez tenga razón- dijo Harry- vamos Helen lanza la arena del Giratiempo en esa cosa.

Helen tomo en Giratiempo y con mucho cuidado comenzó a moverlo para ver que parte podría quitar, pero al parecer esa cosa estaba muy bien sellada.

-Haber Helen dame acá- dijo Jack arrebatándole el Giratiempo a su hermana.

-Jack, no seas bruto, yo la estaba abriendo!- le grito Helen intentando quitarle el pequeño reloj a su hermano.

-Eres muy lenta!- le grito Jack de vuelta.

-Chicos basta!- grito Johan intentando detener a los gemelos que se peleaban sobre la poción.

-Alto, cuidado!- gritaba Harry también metiéndose en la pelea.

Después de una serie de tirones, rasguños, cachetadas, empujones y muchos, pero muchos golpes, Jack pudo hacerse con el Giratiempo.

-Ya, esta bien!- le dijo Helen- puedes tenerlo en lo que pensamos como abrirlo, pero no hagas ninguna idiotez mientras tanto!

Jack asintió y se quedo muy quieto con el Giratiempo e la mano, después de unos segundos miro el Giratiempo y después al recipiente, devolvió la mirada al Giratiempo y de nuevo al borde del recipiente, y si lo abría como si fuese un huevo, tal vez podría… no! Eso no! No arruinaría nada, le demostraría a Helen que podía quedarse quieto, pero esa vocecilla en su cabeza no lo dejaba en paz, debía intentarlo… no!! No lo intentaría.

-_Fuera, fuera, impulso de idiotez!!_- pensó Jack alarmado, pero al parecer su "Impulso de Idiotez" pudo mas que el, ya que levanto el brazo para poder agarrar velocidad y fuerza para romper esa cosa.

-Jack espera, no seas brusco!- grito Harry lanzándose le encima al chico al ver lo que intentaba hacer, lo que paso después paso como en cámara lenta.

Harry cayo encima de Jack quien, por el impacto soltó el Giratiempo, este salio volando por el aire y dio varias vueltas, Johan y Helen se miraron alterados, el Giratiempo había dado muchísimas vueltas, eso era peligroso, intentaron agarrar el Giratiempo, pero se estrellaron el uno contra el otro al intentar atraparlo en el aire, el Giratiempo voló y voló, se dirigía hacia el recipiente, no sabían que pasaba si caía entero, y lo que mas les preocupaba era la cantidad de vueltas que estaba dando, parecía torbellino, el pequeño aparato cayo en el borde del recipiente agrietándose un poco, Harry, con ayuda de sus buenos reflejos, pudo tomarlo antes de que cayera al veneno, tapo la grita con un dedo y no dejo escapar la arena, todos respiraron aliviados, pero debían darse prisa, no sabían que pasaría con toda las vueltas que había dado el Giratiempo.

-Tal vez debamos abortar la misión- dijo Johan mirando a todos.

-No, si no lo hacemos hoy lo haremos hasta dentro de un mes, y el tío Sirius recubrirá que su reloj no esta, por favor chicos debemos hacerlo ahora- dijo Harry aun sosteniendo el Giratiempo en sus manos.

-Yo estoy con Johan, es muy peligroso con todas esas vuelta, nos sabemos si afectara en algo- dijo Helen mirando a Harry.

-Pues yo apoyo a Harry, esta es posiblemente la única oportunidad para hacer esto- dijo Jack poniéndose a un lado de Harry.

-Chicos, sean razonables…

-No me importa lo que digas Johan, pondré la arena en el veneno ahora- lo interrumpió Harry acercándose al recipiente.

-Harry, no lo hagas- intento detenerlo Helen pero Harry la aparto con su brazo.

-Harry alto!- grito Johan pero Jack lo detuvo, se hizo un revoltijo de gente otra vez, todos se tiraban golpes, Harry no decía nada, solo hacia esfuerzos por mantener alejada a Helen y vaciar la arena en el recipiente, Jack hacia todo lo posible por evitar que Johan se acercara a Harry, los gritos de _"No seas idiota!"_ de Helen resonaban por toda la sala, los _"Jack no me muerdas!"_ de Johan también eran muy sonoros.

Harry logro romper por completo el Giratiempo, la arena salio de el y se deslizo por entre el reloj, traspasándolo como si el reloj fuera un fantasma, pero mientras la arena lo pasaba, el reloj daba marcha atrás, muy rápido, bastante rápido deberían decir, era exagerado, comenzaba a salirle humo al reloj cuando la arena dejo de caer, sin embargo el alboroto no ceso.

-Eres un idiota!- grito Helen tirándosele encima a Harry.

-Helen déjalo!- grito Jack airándose sobre su hermana.

-Jack, déjala en paz!- grito esta vez Johan intentando apartar a Jack.

-No respiro! Aire! Aire!- gritaba Harry quien estaba en la base de la torre de personas, ninguno de los cuatro se dieron cuenta del intenso brillo que los envolvía, ni tampoco de cómo el veneno burbujeaba como si estuviera en ebullición.

-Suéltame!

-Déjala!

-Apártate!

-Quínense!

Era todo lo que se escucho antes de que la luz se los tragara y de que el veneno explotara causando que todo lo que estuviera alrededor se chamuscara, cuando el humo se esparció lo único que se pudo ver fue el intacto recipiente de plata en medio de un circulo negro de lo que parecía ser alfombra chamuscada, el sillón de tres plazas estaba algo negro también, pero lo mas importante, ninguno de los chicos estaban ahí, habían desaparecido junto con el preciado reloj de oro de Sirius.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Un enorme y poderoso rayo de luz cayó a mitad de la desolada campiña iluminando momentáneamente una esbelta figura que caminaba con elegancia, el estruendo no logró importunarla, siguió andando, rezagados a unos metros se acercaban cinco figuras envueltas en el manto de la oscuridad que esa hermosa noche que presagiaba tormenta les regalaba; pocos minutos después se miró imponente sobre una colina un hermoso castillo del siglo XIII rodeado de un profundo lago, cuando estaban frente a los imponentes portones, decenas de sombras se abalanzaron sobre los visitantes mientras la tormenta explotaba con furia, inmediatamente rayos multicolores empezaron a iluminar la noche en sincronía con los rayos blancos de la tormenta.

-¡No tocan el suelo!- gritó un encapuchado que lanzaba un aturdidor hacia una sombra que inmediatamente se desvanecía.

La silueta cubierta por una capa negra miraba detenidamente desde el centro de la batalla.

-Basta- un gélido susurro pero al mismo tiempo sensual se escuchó en dirección de los portones, todo movimiento se detuvo mientras las sombras flanqueaban a los visitantes que se apiñaron en el centro junto a su señor- ¿Quién osa perturbar el castillo Morgause con su presencia mortal?

La silueta más alta hizo una ligera reverencia hacia la sombra de los portones.

-Soy Lord Voldemort- anunció bajando su capucha- y mortal, solo los que me acompañan.

La sombra de los portones soltó una fría carcajada y dio un par de pasos al momento en que un rayo iluminaba el lugar dejando una imagen, una sexy mujer que parecía no rebasar los 30 años de largo cabello negro y penetrantes ojos azul oscuro, ataviada en un excitante vestido negro y altos tacones, rodeándolos estaban decenas de elegantes y apuestos hombres casi tan misteriosos como la mujer.

-Tom Marvolo Riddle…- siseó con burla la mujer, Voldemort hizo una mueca de desagrado pero no dijo nada- el mago que niega su naturaleza mortal, ¿Acaso tu némesis no se llama Harry Potter?- ironizó la mujer con descaro, arrugó ligeramente el entrecejo al ver que no lograba su objetivo, Voldemort sonrió.

-¿Desde cuando la inmortalidad se califica por tener némesis?- preguntó tranquilamente el lord- yo sabía que su némesis era el simple licántropo.

-¡Alto!- ordenó imperiosa la mujer al ver que los hombres intentaban abalanzarse sobre los visitantes- ¿Qué quieres en mis dominios mago?

-Hablar, y quizá llegar a un acuerdo en que ambos ganemos.

-¿Negociar con la reina de los vampiros?- preguntó incrédula, soltó una fría carcajada que molestó a Voldemort- eres tan insolente mago- siseó la mujer mientras daba media vuelta con intención de regresar a su castillo.

-Tengo información que te interesará- Voldemort sonrió al ver que la mujer se detenía- es sobre Black.

-¿Black? A mí no me interesa Black.

-Jack y Helen Black- aclaró Voldemort.

-Bienvenido a mi castillo Lord Voldemort- dijo la vampiresa, el lord no se movió- Soren Morgause, te da la bienvenida- Voldemort siguió a la vampiresa con paso lento; se escuchó el ruido de algo grueso que cortaba el aire, los vampiros que rodeaban a los Mortifagos se lanzaron contra ellos cubiertos por las sombras, se escucharon lastimeros gritos de dolor ante los que el lord ni se inmutó, Soren lo miraba de soslayo mientras caminaba, los gritos se apagaron al cerrarse los enormes portones, pasaron por un tétrico, pero hermoso jardín, hasta llegar a unos portones de metal que se abrieron ante el acercamiento de Soren, entraron a un imponente recibidor, la vampiresa lo guió a una estancia en penumbras- habla mago- ordenó Soren sentándose en el sillón principal, con un ligero movimiento de su mano le indicó a Voldemort que se sentara.

-Los tratos se dan entre todos.

-Claro que cuando se tiene algo que el otro desea o viceversa- dijo Soren mirando altiva a Voldemort.

-Sí mi querida Soren.

-No seas igualado mago- interrumpió molesta.

-¿Cómo quieres que te diga, vampira?

-¡Ignorante!- soltó ofendida Soren, Voldemort dibujó una macabra sonrisa en su rostro sin labios- soy la reina y señora de los vampiros- Voldemort seguía sonriendo, si a la mueca que hacía se le podía llamar sonrisa, Soren se miraba molesta- ¡Eres irreverente igual que todos los de tu raza!

-Tranquilízate vampiresa, solo quiero hablar- Voldemort pudo ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Soren, era como cualquier mujer, no por nada se había envuelto con Black y había resultado con dos chiquillos a pesar de su orgullo de pureza- yo tengo algo que te interesa.

-¿Y eso qué es mago?

-Un poder legendario, que se cree leyenda entre los tuyos- murmuró malicioso el lord, pero el agudo oído de Soren lo captó claramente, aunque guardó silencio esperando que continuara, pero Voldemort no lo hizo, sabía jugar muy bien sus cartas.

-No existe tal leyenda mago.

-Sí la hay mi querida Soren- el rostro de la reina de los vampiros se contrajo en una mueca de molestia, siempre exigía respeto y lo obtenía.

-Te lo advierto mago, respétame o te arrepentirás.

-Nadie amenaza a Lord Voldemort- dijo tranquilamente, mientras un extraño rubor empezaba a cubrir las pálidas mejillas de Soren- ahora mi querida vampiresa, piensa un poco, ¿acaso no es un poder ansiado por ustedes la habilidad de la transmutación en humo?- Voldemort sonrió para sus adentros, la sorpresa se volvía a reflejar en la vampiresa.

-¡Es una leyenda, un mito nada más!- barbotó Soren recuperando su gélida indiferencia que ese mago la hacía perder.

-No es así, sé que Jack Black tiene esa habilidad- comentó con tranquilidad el lord, Soren arrugó ligeramente el entrecejo.

-Es un mestizo, no podría…

-Los mestizos pueden tener más habilidades que los sangre pura- siseó Voldemort tranquilamente.

-Eso tú lo sabes muy bien, ¿no es así mago?- Soren sonrió al ver el efecto deseado en el rostro de Voldemort, que se enfureció en el acto, pero debía tranquilizarse, no podía hacer nada contra ella, la necesitaba demasiado para poder cumplir su plan, demasiado, después podría desquitarse- ¿Por qué me das esa información?- preguntó con su fría indiferencia.

-Sé que es algo muy codiciado entre los vampiros- con gran trabajo y fuerza de voluntad el lord logró despegar la mandíbula, sus ojos rojos brillaban de furia, la que aumentaba al ver la sonrisa de autosuficiencia de Soren.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que no tomaré esta información y obtendré al chiquillo por mi cuenta?

-Fácil, querida mujer.

-¡No se te ocurra volver a llamarme así!- los colmillos de Soren brillaron peligrosamente, el lord disfrutó verla molesta.

-Se necesita magia para lograr extraer la esencia del cuerpo de ese niño y soy el único que conoce el hechizo, de otra forma no podrás hacerte de esa habilidad.

Soren lo miró detenidamente, sus profundos ojos azules se toparon con los ojos de Voldemort, intentó penetrar en su mente, pero le fue casi imposible, aunque notó una pequeña fisura en esa protección, después pensaría en ello.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio mago?- preguntó molesta la vampiresa.

-Solo quiero al chico Potter, me entregas a ese niño y yo te doy la esencia de lo que ansías vampiresa- sonrió el lord, Soren siguió mirándolo.

-Bien, así será, tendrás al niño y yo…

-...la habilidad de la transmutación en humo- la interrumpió Voldemort sonriente.

Soren se puso de pie y se acercó al lord, que lentamente se paró, Voldemort enarcó una ceja al ver a la vampiresa llevarse una mano a la boca, hizo una mueca de asco al ver que la escupía y después le tendía la mano.

-¿Qué demonios significa eso?

-Hazlo mago, es un pacto que constará nuestro trato.

-Eso es infantil- murmuró Voldemort rehusándose terminantemente a hacerlo, sin intención alguna, miró a un niño delgado de algunos siete años, de cabello negro y oscuros ojos verdes frente a una enorme casona, miraba asqueado como un niño se escupía la mano y con ella casi llena de algo baboso y muy blanco le tomaba su mano y la apretaba, sintió ganas de vomitar.

-Mago, mi paciencia se termina- instó Soren aún con la mano estirada.

-¿No sería mejor un pacto de sangre?- preguntó Voldemort aún con nauseas.

-Claro que no, me ofendes con esa pregunta mago ignorante- soltó orgullosa Soren- acaso, ¿no te enseñaron que con la comida no se juega?- Voldemort hizo una mueca imposible de descifrar- la sangre es mi alimento ¿sellarás el pacto o no?, no eres lo suficiente como para que pierda toda mi noche contigo- Voldemort no atendía a los insultos de la vampiresa, miraba la ensalivada mano de tan elegante mujer, con lentitud y no sin antes ahogar las enormes ganas de vomitar que lo invadían, el lord se llevó la mano cerca de su boca, miró a la vampiresa una vez más, que lo veía seria, no parecía que fuera una broma, así que, escupió la palma de su mano y apretó la delicada mano de Soren, casi al instante deshizo el apretón e intentó limpiarse con su túnica- si haces eso el trato se romperá, deja que se seque- lo interrumpió Soren- tengo cosas que hacer mago.

Voldemort miró una vez más a la vampiresa, hizo un delicado movimiento de cabeza y dio media vuelta.

-Azazel- llamó Soren cuando escuchó que los portones se cerraban.

-Mi señora- un apuesto hombre de largo cabello castaño y profundos ojos negros apareció de entre las sombras.

-Sigue a ese mago, no podemos confiar en él.

-Sí mi señora- Azazel hizo una reverencia y se retiró con elegancia.

-Es listo, cuídate.

-Sí señora.

-Un simple mestizo con el alma dividida, a cualquiera puede traicionar, no respeta ni su propio ser- murmuró pensativa Soren mirando detenidamente el enorme ventanal a su derecha- Eldritch.

-Mi reina- se escuchó la gruesa voz de entre las sombras, mientras un impresionante hombre de cabello platinado y misteriosos ojos verdes daba un par de pasos para quedar a la vista de Soren.

-Comprueba la información que ese mago ha dado- ordenó Soren, Eldritch hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y salió de la estancia, dejando a la reina y señora de los vampiros observando pensativa lo encantador de esa noche.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sirius que recién llegaba, cerró la puerta principal extrañado, había escuchado ruidos en la estancia y se dirigió hacia ahí, como encontrara a alguno de esos niños despierto, lo castigaría, no eran horas para estar despiertos, claro que después de que durmiera algunas horas, sentía que todo le giraba alrededor, tambaleándose e intentando mantenerse de pie, llegó hasta la puerta y se asomó a la estancia, la borrachera se le quitó al instante, al ver el estado del lugar.

-¿Chicos, están aquí?- preguntó acercándose, cuando llegó a la mesita de en medio o mejor dicho, donde debía estar la mesita de en medio que en realidad solo era lo que quedaba de alfombra quemada, agarró la vasija de plata, en el mismo momento le llegó a la nariz, un olor que conocía- ¿Atliagam?- se preguntó confundido, analizó detenidamente la vasija- plata, serpientes, Atliagam- murmuró con la vista fija en el mango de la vasija, un trozo de papel arrugado en el tiznado sofá le llamó la atención, lo tomó y lo leyó en silencio- no, imposible- aseguró fue hacia la cocina esperando encontrar a algún chico para preguntarle sobre lo que había pasado, pero no había nadie, solo Harry sufría de insomnio y si no dormía iba a la biblioteca, también revisó el estudio, miró hacia el patio trasero, el baño, pero no encontró a nadie, y asegurando que los cuatro estarían dormidos subió las escaleras tratando de no correr, primero fue hacia la habitación de Jack, era la que tenía más cerca, todo estaba ordenado, el chico no había pisado su cuarto, quizá había acampado con Harry, como cuando eran niños, y fue hacia ahí, la habitación estaba con ropa en el piso, pero la cama estaba impecable, ahora le había tocado a Johan soportar a esos dos en su habitación, sí, eso debía ser, pero su princesa no podía dormir con ellos, su niña estaría en su habitación dormida, abrió la puerta con los ojos cerrados- Helen duerme- repitió en su cabeza sin decidirse a mirar, con lentitud abrió los ojos y sonrió, su niña estaba dormida, podía ver la silueta de Helen cubierta por el edredón, pero, hacía mucho calor y Helen no dormía hecha bola, ese era más Jack, tampoco podía no estar, porque Helen no dormiría en la habitación de Johan, pensando en eso, Sirius se acercó, lentamente se sentó en la orilla de la cama y con cuidado quitó el edredón, arrojó con fuerza los peluches que estaban en la cama, Helen no estaba, salió bufando de esa habitación y fue hacia la de Johan, ese niño sabría quien es Sirius Black, cómo se le ocurría meter en su habitación a Helen, abrió de golpe la puerta dispuesto a gritar, pero el cuarto estaba vacío, todo en su lugar, fiel señal de que Jack no había entrado ahí, miró una vez más la bandeja de plata y la hoja que llevaba aún la mano- "Regre ando Tu Pas do"- leyó en un susurro, abrió la boca alarmado, no podía, simplemente no- Moony- murmuró antes de echar a correr hacia la habitación, no se detuvo a llamar, no había tiempo y abrió la puerta de golpe mientras gritaba el nombre de su amigo, se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta al ver un trasero muy bien formado, cuando el dueño de tan buen trasero se irguió, deseó arrancarse los ojos al ver la melena castaña de Remus, quien al arrodillarse de golpe, movió mal las piernas y terminó yéndose hacia atrás en un extraño mortal, Sirius cerró los ojos y se los tapó con ambas manos al ver tan cerca el bizarro espectáculo, se escuchó un ruido sordo y un quejido doloroso algo amortiguado, Remus cayó con la cabeza chueca y piernas y brazos en ángulos no recomendados, Tonks se sentó en la cama y miró curiosa a Sirius que seguía con las manos en sus ojos.

-Moony, ¿ya te vestiste?- preguntó Sirius algo asqueado.

-Mmhrm- fue lo único que Remus pudo decir, Tonks se sentó en la cama y se inclinó para acomodar las piernas de Remus.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Sirius bajó las manos y con lentitud abrió los ojos- ¡Aaaah!, ¡Nymphadora quieres vestirte!- gritó Sirius alarmado.

-¡Como me vuelvas a decir Nymphadora, Sirius!- advirtió Tonks con otro grito mientras se ponía de pie amenazante.

-¡Aaaah vístete!- volvió a gritar Sirius pataleando en el piso mientras volvía a taparse los ojos con las manos.

-Mmm aah- se quejó Remus intentando moverse, pero le dolía todo, Tonks se acuclilló sin atender a los gritos de Sirius e intentó acomodar ahora los brazos de Remus.

-Te va a doler- murmuró la metamorfomaga mientras acomodaba la cabeza de Remus en una posición normal, el licántropo se quejó un poco, después movió el brazo de Remus.

-¡Aaaah!- gritó Remus cuando su brazo tronó.

-¿Están vestidos?- preguntó Sirius sin dejar su tono infantil.

Remus se sentó en la alfombra y miró de forma asesina al Animago.

-¡SIRIUS!- gritó Remus furioso, el aludido abrió los ojos rápidamente, pero los volvió a cerrar al ver a Remus frente a él, seguía desnudo.

-¿Quieres vestirte?, ahora no podré verte a los ojos- exclamó Sirius alarmado- tú también Tonks, por favor.

-Sirius- siseó Remus, Sirius intentó correr hacia la puerta- _fermaportus- _el moreno se frenó al instante, un rayo se había impactado contra la puerta, se recargó en la puerta y miró a su amigo, seguía sin vestirse.

-Moo… Moony, vis… vístete- balbuceó Sirius- _Impedim…_

_-Expelliarmus- _Remus fue más rápido y tenía la varita de Sirius en su mano–_Furunculus- _invocó Remus, Sirius se agachó, Remus volvió a lanzar el mismo hechizo, Sirius empezó a correr por toda la habitación, Tonks se había envuelto en una sábana y observaba sentada en la cama.

-¡Moony, por favor!

_-Flipendo!- _gritó Remus, Sirius se echó un clavado en la cama para escapar del rayo, Remus parecía haberse vuelto loco.

-Tonks, dile que se calme- imploró Sirius, su prima solo le sonrió, no parecía tener intención alguna de ayudarle.

_-¡Desmaius!_

-¡Remus por favor!- gritó Sirius agachándose, ese casi le daba.

_-Levicorpus._

-¡Moony, no exageres, y sigues sin vestirte!- gritó Sirius colgado del tobillo, intentaba quitarse la camisa de la cara, por fortuna llevaba ropa Muggle.

-¡Cómo se te ocurre, entrar así!- reclamó molesto Remus acercándose con su varita de forma amenazante, Sirius olvidó su camisa y se cubrió los ojos con las manos.

-Es que…- se miró las manos y después miró por la habitación- ¡los chicos, Remus, los chicos no están!- gritó recordando la razón por la que había… interrumpido.

-¿Qué?

-No están Moony, desaparecieron, encontré un hechizo, una bandeja de plata con serpientes y, la estancia está medio chamuscada.

Remus fue hacia el vestidor.

-Moony, siento la sangre en la cabeza- murmuró Sirius sujetándose la cabeza.

-Te lo mereces- contestó Tonks que ya se había puesto sus jeans y buscaba con toda la calma su blusa.

-¿Qué hechizo?- Preguntó Remus ya vestido.

-¿Puedes bajarme?

-No, contesta- respondió cortante Remus, seguía molesto.

-Moony… bien, bien, está en una hoja, que creo solté por ahí cuando huía de ti- dijo Sirius corrigiendo al ver la mirada asesina de su amigo.

Remus miró la hoja cerca de la puerta, sobre la bandeja de plata y fue hacia ahí.

-Atliagam- murmuró oliendo la vasija, no había rastro alguno del veneno, pero estaba impregnada, volvió hacia la cama y se sentó, dejó la vasija a un lado y leyó la hoja- le faltan muchas letras, casi no se entiende. Johan no los habría dejado hacer un hechizo así- agregó Remus desviando la mirada de la arrugada hoja a su colgado amigo, movió su varita y Sirius cayó al piso.

-Que cariñoso- murmuró Sirius sentándose- ya, ya, no dije nada- se excusó, Remus seguía algo molesto por no decir furioso y era mejor no provocarlo más.

-Vamos con el profesor Dumbledore- ordenó Remus, una idea se había instalado en su cabeza al leer el titulo, creía conocer el hechizo, el libro y lo peor de todo, sabía la razón de que esa hoja estuviera así, aunque, lo peor era, que al titulo le faltaban más letras de lo que alguien podría pensar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Por lo tanto, cuando se trata de transformación humana la situación es sumamente peligrosa, si el humano no consigue transformarse correctamente es probable que nunca mas logre volver a su forma ori…

La voz de la profesora McGonagall se perdió quien sabe donde, se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento, no aguantaría ni un minuto más si a James no se le ocurría algo estúpido que preguntar.

-Prongs, no vas a desquiciar a McGonagall hoy?- pregunto Sirius mientras se recargaba y mecía s silla en las patas traseras.

-Hoy no Paddy, le prometí a Lily que no haría ninguna idiotez- respondió James, quien recargaba aburridamente su cabeza en la mano.

-Vamos Prongs, yo se que quieres hacer una pregunta graciosa- dijo Sirius enderezándose y mirando a su amigo.

-Lily me regañara- dijo James.

-Ahora eres mandilón- se burlo Sirius con una sonrisita.

-No soy mandilón, cállate- le dijo James enderezándose y mirando a Sirius fijamente.

-Si no fueras mandilón ya le hubieras hecho caso a tu impulso de idiotez y le habrías preguntado a McGonagall algo- dijo Sirius aun con su sonrisita.

-Cállate, no soy mandilón- dijo James mirando al frente e intentando ignorar la risita de burla de su amigo.

-Vamos, dilo, di la pregunta que tienes en la cabeza, yo se que quieres- comenzó a decirle Sirius en tono de "conciencia", James luchaba en su interior, no quería hacer enojar a Lily, no estaba muy contenta que digamos debido a la ultima broma que le habían hecho a Snivellus el día anterior, pero no resistiría mucho, y menos con Sirius a su lado, cerro los ojos concentrándose "_Contrólate, no lo hagas, fuera! Impulso de idiotez!"- _vamos Prongsie, dilo.

-Profesora- dijo James levantando la mano, se había rendido ante su "Impulso de Idiotez", Sirius sonrió ampliamente y Lily los miro reprobatoriamente desde la primera fila, ella estaba sentada junto a Remus- se puede transformar cada pare del cuerpo en algo diferente?

-Por supuesto que no señor Potter- respondió la profesora sin siquiera darse vuelta para mirarlo, sabia que cuando James preguntaba alguna barbaridad, eso la llevaba a ponerse histérica, pero esta vez no lo lograría- ahora, como iba diciendo...

-Pero, están seguros de que no se puede hacer, digo, alguien lo ha intentado?- interrumpió James a McGonagall con otra pregunta tonta, Sirius no quería reírse, quería esperar hasta que McGonagall estallara.

-Como alguien va a intentar algo tan tonto como trasformarse en diferentes cosas a la vez, si ya es difícil transformarse en una sola cosa, es ridículo señor Potter, y ya no me interrumpa mas- le respondió la profesora mirándolo fijamente, no estallaría, no lo haría- siguiendo con el tema…

-Pero profesora, hay algún articulo o informe de que es imposible, digo debe haber pruebas para todo, no?- siguió James preguntando, sonrió satisfecho al ver que McGonagall se giraba rápidamente hacia el con cara de muy, pero muy pocos amigos.

-No existe ningún documento de ese tipo! Ahora, sin más interrupciones, quisiera seguir…

-Bueno, en ese caso no tienen por que decir que es imposible, si nadie lo ha inten…

-Ya basta señor Potter!- estallo McGonagall, miraba a James con una mirada peligrosísima, hasta parecía que iban a saltar sus ojos, Sirius no pudo resistirlo y soltó tremenda carcajada, su usual carcajada-ladrido que a todo el mundo contagiaba la risa, después de esa sonora carcajada todo el salón, a excepción de Lily, quien le hecho una mirada de advertencia a Remus y dejo de reír inmediatamente, comenzaron a reír- castigado señor Potter por hacer esas preguntas tan estúpidas!

-Pero profesora, usted siempre ha dicho que no hay preguntas tontas…

-Yo no dije preguntas tontas, dije estúpidas!- lo corto McGonagall haciendo reír mas a Sirius, quien ya lloraba de la risa- castigado señor Black!

-Y yo por que?- pregunto Sirius sin poder dejar de reír.

-Porque le diré que si no deja de reírse en cinco segundos estará castigado, y estoy segura e que no podrá- respondió McGonagall, ese par siempre la desquiciaba, era increíble lo rápido que a hacían alterarse.

-Si puedo, pruébeme- dijo Sirius sin dejar de reír.

-Bien- dijo McGonagall rodando los ojos- un momento… no! No pruebo nada! Castigados! Ambos!

James y Sirius silenciosamente chocaron sus manos por debajo de la mesa, otro castigo en su colección, lo bueno era que tenían excelentes calificaciones, sino, los hubieran expulsado desde hacia muchísimo tiempo.

-Te llama Wormtail- le dijo Sirius a James, el chico de antojos miro como el pequeño de en frente le hacia señales por lo bajo para que tomara un pedazo de pergamino doblado, James lo tomo y lo leyó, depuse sonrió inocentemente mirando a su pelirroja.

_-"Estas en problemas"- _era lo que la nota decía y después la mirada de "Te mato" de su chica sentada junto a su amigo.

McGonagall se medio calmo y siguió con la clase, Sirius aun tenia pequeños ataques de risa al recordar la cara de la profesora, todo iba normal, James y Sirius estaban a punto de hacer una mini broma a Snape cuando de pronto un brillo ilumino todo el salón, todos los alumnos miraron extrañados justo al centro de todo, una bola blanca que emitía un ligero brillo dorado se hacia cada vez mas y mas grande, los que estaban cerca de la bola luminosa, entre ellos Sirius y James, se levantaron de sus asientos y se acercaron, en el caso de el par de Animagos solo se movieron un poco, ya que querían quedarse cerca de la acción.

-Viste eso?- pregunto Sirius incrédulo, había visto un brazo salir de la bola de luz y después volver a perderse entre ella.

-Si- respondió James- Mira!

James había visto como un par de piernas salían de la bola de luz y se estrellaban contra el suelo, pero no eran solo las piernas, era… era…

-No puede ser- dijo Remus al ver al chico que había caído de rodillas en mitad de la clase.

-Es… eres tu- dijo Sirius mirando a su mejor amigo, James se quedo embobado, no sabia que pasaba, pero ese chico era total y absolutamente idéntico a el, y no solo era una persona la que salía del circulo de luz, un chico castaño cayo sobre el clon de James, increíblemente ese chico se parecía a…

-Fíjate en donde caes Lupin!- lo reprendió el chico imitación de James medio empujando al otro chico.

-Fue tu culpa que pasara esto Potter!- le dijo el castaño devolviendo el empujón.

-Idiota!

-Tarada!

-Imbécil!

-Mensa!

-Cállense Blacks!!- les gritaron los supuestos Potter y Lupin a los recién llegados… un segundo, Potter y Lupin? Y los otros dos que habían llegado eran Black? Que pasaba ahí? Era una locura, los Merodeadores se miraron asombrados, era absolutamente imposible que fueran sus hermanos perdidos o algo así, ni siquiera los tenían, la luz blanca se apago poco a poco dejando a la vista a cuatro chicos.

Uno de ellos tenía el cabello negro y desordenado, miraba el lugar curioso con sus ojos verdes escondidos tras unas gafas, el otro chico, uno castaño de cabello largo y ojos miel, se había quedado mirando fijamente a Remus con la boca ligeramente abierta, los otros dos, un chico y una chica, aun seguían peleando y ni cuenta s habían dado de donde estaban, se tiraban manotazos y se insultaban, ambos d e cabello negro, se parecían mucho, solo que la chica tenia ojos azul oscuro y el chico los tenia grises, los cuatro iban vestidos algo extraño, sin contar que vestían como Muggles, pero era diferente a como vestían los Muggles en ese tiempo, lo que mas les extraño fue la falda de la chica, era mini, bastante corta, las chicas no vestían así en esos tiempos.

-Chicos- dijo el de cabello castaño sin apartar su mirada de Remus, el de anteojos le hizo caso y siguió su mirada, pero en lugar de mirar a Remus, se quedo mirando a la pelirroja que este tenia al lado- chicos!

-Que?!- semi gritaron los que estaban peleando, pero se detuvieron al ver en donde se encontraban, miraron a su alrededor y después miraron a los dos jóvenes que tenían al lado, James y Sirius los miraron y la chica y el chico los miraron de regreso.

-Esto es imposible- dijo la chica mirando a Sirius.

-Asombroso- dijo James al ver que el chico que se estaba peleando era absolutamente idéntico a su amigo, ya tenían al doble de James, de Remus hasta de Sirius, era ridículamente asombroso!

-Saben- dijo el chico castaño apartando la mirada de Remus y mirando a sus compañeros- mi padre estará furioso por esto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sion-Allegra: **__Antes de que alguien diga algo, cuando escribí parte de esto, me la fumé verde!!!!! Jajajajaja, SI QUIEREN SABER LA RESPUESTA A LAS ADIVINANZAS QUE NO CONTESTÓ HARRY, DEJEN REVIEWS, CON 6 SE RESPONDERÁ 1, CON 7 SERÁN DOS Y CON 8 TODAS XD, feliz día, noche o lo que sea jajajajaja_

_**Nymphadora Tonks: **__Siii..!! ke les parecio0o0..!! muy largo vdd..?? pero bueno.. asi es mejor.. según yo.. dejen sus Reviews..!!_


	9. Historias del Pasado y el Futuro

_**Sion-Allegra: **__Hola si después un mes Tonks se dignó en subir el capi, genial!! Se esforzaron eh?? Jajaja las respuestas de las adivinanzas están en el capi, disfrútenlo..._

_**Nymphadora Tonks: **__Lo bueno es que el capi seria corto..¬¬ pero bueno.. esta súper hiper largo.. espero ke lo disfruten.. perdón por la tardanza.. pero la recompensa es buena..!! en serio este capi esta divertido..!! espero ek les guste.. dejen Reviews..!!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Historias del Pasado y el Futuro..!!**

-Esto es sumamente increíble!!- exclamo James parándose frente a Jack y jalándolo para ponerlo justo al lado de Sirius y observarlos a ambos, eran prácticamente idénticos, Sirius y Jack se miraron el uno al otro detenidamente, era increíble el parecido, bueno, Jack ya lo sabia ya que había visto fotografías, pero Sirius estaba con la boca completamente abierta, no podía creer que ese chico fuera como su clon o algo así.

-Nos van a matar- repetía Johan una y otra vez, miraba al suelo desesperado, como si buscara algo, no estaba seguro de que, pero el lo buscaba.

-Ahora veo por que los Merodeadores eran los mas deseados de Hogwarts- dijo Helen poniéndose de pie y dando vueltas alrededor de James y mirándolo, sin ninguna pizca de vergüenza.

-Oye, me siento utilizado preciosa- dijo James al ver que la chica se disponía a dar otra vuelta alrededor de el.

-Perdón- dijo Helen sonriéndole al chico, este le devolvió la sonrisa- mira que sonrisa tan encantadora, ya se de donde la sacaste Ha…

-Helen!- grito Johan echándosele encima a la chica y tapándole la boca, si de por si, los Merodeadores sospecharían porque estaban idénticos a ellos, y ahora Helen les confirmaba que eran parte, muy importante, de su familia.

-Entonces… en donde estamos, por fin?- pregunto Jack poniéndose de pie.

-Que no lo vez? Estamos en Hogwarts- semi gritó Johan.

-Si, eso ya lo se, es el aula de la Gatita- dijo Jack sin darse cuenta que McGonagall estaba prácticamente tras el y lo miraba con los labios muy apretados- me refiero a… pues a esto.

-Es obvio, no seas tonto Jack- dijo Helen al ver que su hermano señalaba a los Merodeadores.

-No soy tonto, es solo que es imposible que…

-Fue por el Giratiempo Jack, demasiadas vueltas- lo interrumpió Johan, hasta ese punto ninguno de los tres se había dado cuenta de que Harry seguía mirando embobado a Lily, la cual ya comenzaba a preocuparse por la salud mental del chico y miraba hacia todos lados menos a este, ya que solo vestía unos boxers.

-Disculpa…- Lily no pudo terminar la pregunta, ya que el chico idéntico a James había dado un saltito y había caído de espaldas, Lily lo miro preocupada- estas bien?

-Harry- Helen se acerco al chico rápidamente, había olvidado por completo que Harry no había visto a sus padres en casi 12 años, debía ser una gran impresión para el- esta bien, no te preocupes.

-Bien- dijo Lily un tanto indecisa, al parecer la chica había alejado a la copia de James de ella, no sabia muy bien por que, decidió apartar la mirada del chico en paños menores, las otras chicas, o sea todo el Club de Fans de los Merodeadores, se comían al pobre chico, ya que además de parecerse a James, no estaba nada mal, y el espectáculo era gratuito.

-Debemos de encontrar la manera de salir de aquí- dijo Johan mirando a los chicos, después miro al suelo y vio la cadena de James y la sortija de Lily, se apresuro a tomarlas para que nadie las viera, peor los ojos de un Merodeador, entrenados para lo desconocido, no pudieron ser engañados.

-Un segundo, que traes a...

-Ahora no señor Potter- interrumpió la profesora McGonagall a James- ustedes cuatro, acompáñenme, iremos con el director.

-Si, eso!- exclamo Johan mirando a la profesora- el profesor Dumbledore sabrá que hacer.

-La clase se suspende, a sus salas comunes- dijo McGonagall antes de salir del aula, Jack le había prestado su chaqueta a Harry para que tuviera un poco mas de ropa, así, los cuatro Minis salieron de la clase de Transformaciones y se dirigieron a la oficina de Dumbledore.

-Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail- dijo James llamando a sus amigos para que se acercaran, los cuatro hicieron un circulo y se aseguraron de que nadie escuchara- debemos seguirlos.

-Seguirlos, para que?- pregunto Remus mirándolo desconcertado.

-Mira, como no se parecen a nosotros mejor los dejamos en paz, no?- dijo Sirius con todo el sarcasmo posible.

-Pero si se parecen a ustedes- dijo Peter, quien nunca captaba los sarcasmos ni mensajes en nada, los chicos, acostumbrados a esto, simplemente lo miraron por un segundo, después siguieron hablando.

-Chicos, el que se parece a Remus tiene mi cadena y…- James se interrumpió cuando, al tocar su pecho, sintió el dije bajo el uniforme, saco la cadena y la miro detenidamente.

-Tu cadena?- pregunto Remus.

-Chicos, estoy segurísimo de lo que vi, ese tipo tenia una cadena idéntica a la mía y voy a descubrir por que.

-Por que, que?- pregunto la voz suave y en ese momento peligrosa de la novia de James, sin que nadie se diera cuenta la chica se había arrastrado y ahora estaba en el suelo en la mitad del circulo de Merodeadores con medio cuerpo pasando por las piernas de Remus.

-Moony, a la próxima cierra las piernas cuando hagamos junta de emergencia- dijo Sirius reprendiendo al Licántropo.

-Díganme, que quieren descubrir con los chicos esos- pregunto Lily poniéndose de pie y quedando apretujada entre el circulo de los chicos- ya basta, no respiren mi aire!

-Ya, tranquila- dijo James separándose de los chicos y pasando un brazo por la cintura de la chica- debemos descubrir por que se parecen tanto a nosotros, nos ayudas.

Los otros tres Merodeadores rodaron los ojos y miraron a otra parte, James había dicho eso con su mirada de Bambi y su tono de _"Soy súper sexy, me tienes y me ayudaras si no quieres perderme_", después de decirle eso se lanzo hacia los labios de la pelirroja ante las miradas asesinas de varias chicas, quienes se calmaron con unos cuantos guiños por parte de Sirius.

-Y que esperan?- pregunto Lily cuando se separo de James con una gran sonrisa- se les escaparan si no van ahora.

-Gracias preciosa, luego te decimos como fue todo- dijo James sacando la capa y saliendo al pasillo.

-Peter, no cabemos todos, ve a la Sala Común y cúbrenos si McGonagall pregunta algo- dijo Sirius antes de salir tras Remus y James.

-Vamos Pete, debemos inventar otra historia para decir que esos tres no están- dijo Lily tomando su mochila y la de James mientras Peter tomaba las otras dos.

--------

Los cuatro Minis caminaban por el pasillo, casi corrían intentando alcanzar las grandes zancadas de McGonagall, la profesora no tenia explicación alguna para lo que acababa de pasar, los chicos habían aparecido de la nada y tres de ellos eran clones de tres de sus alumnos, la chica se parecía muchísimo a Sirius Black, pero no tanto como el chico, lo mas extraño era la forma en que se habían gritado unos a otros, "_Potter, Lupin, Black? Ya me tienen traumatizada_", pensó la profesora mientras caminaban, tras ella la situación era algo diferente, Johan no paraba de jugar con el anillo de Lily y el collar de James en sus manos, estaba nervioso, su padre lo iba a matar! No, mejor dicho, lo torturaría lenta y dolorosamente, después lo mataría! No sabia que hacer para salir e ese aprieto, todo lo contrario a los gemelos Black, quienes parecían fascinados ante el hecho de encontrarse en el pasado y sonreían ampliamente, Harry, por otro lado, estaba algo ido ante el hecho de que sus padres estaban ahí, vivos, claro, mucho mas jóvenes de lo que recordaba, pero vivos al fin y al cabo, debía reaccionar y disfrutar lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos.

-Aquí es chicos- la voz de McGonagall saco a todos de sus pensamientos- vamos, le explicare al director la situación.

-La verdad, preferimos hablar con el profesor Dumbledore a solas- dijo Johan antes de que McGonagall dijera la contraseña, ella lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Y puedo saber a que se debe?- pregunto McGonagall a Johan.

-Debemos hablar con Dumbledore a solas, si el decide que podemos contárselo entonces lo haremos- todos se giraron a mirar a Harry, estaba algo serio, pero ya le había pasado el efecto de ver a sus padres.

-Bien, suban entonces- dijo McGongall- .

La gárgola comenzó a moverse y los chicos subieron por la escalera rápidamente, al llegar a la puerta Johan llamo rápidamente, después de escuchar un "Adelante" abrieron la puerta lentamente, Johan asomo la cabeza mirando el interior, Dumbledore estaba escribiendo sobre un pergamino, levanto la mirada un poco y vio a Johan ahí parado.

-Señor Lupin, no me diga que McGonagall los ha enviado de nuevo a usted y a los señores Potter y Black, apenas si vinieron ayer- dijo Dumbledore dejando la pluma en el tintero.

-No… profesor… yo no soy Remus Lupin- dijo Johan entrando por completo a la oficina, Dumbledore se incorporo en su asiento al ver a los otros tres entrar, pudo jurar que eran Sirius Black y James Potter, pero a la chica no la conocía.

-No eres Remus Lupin- repitió el profesor mirando a los tres chicos- bueno, tomen asiento y díganme quienes son.

El profesor Dumbledore conjuro cuatro sillones bastante cómodos, los chicos se acercaron, Harry había sido el ultimo en entrar así que empujo la puerta para cerrarla, pero al parecer no le dio con fuerza suficiente, así que regreso y la cerro bien, después fue y se sentó junto a Helen.

-Necesita un poco de ropa?- pregunto Dumbledore amablemente a Harry.

-Si, por favor, me vendría muy bien- dijo Harry mirando agradecido a Dumbledore.

-Puede cambiarse aquí detrás, ustedes tres tomen asiento por favor- Harry se apresuro a ponerse los jeans y la playera que Dumbledore le había dado y después acompaño a sus primos- bien, ahora pueden explicarme que pasa aquí?

-Profesor, no se como explicarle esto, pero…

-Espere por favor- pidió Dumbledore levantando la mano pidiendo silencio- me parece que esta conversación ya no es privada.

Los chicos miraron a todas partes, pero no veían nada, después el profesor Dumbledore levanto la mano y con un movimiento una ráfaga de viento levanto una tela invisible dejando a la vista a tres chicos amontonados en la esquina.

-Hola profesor- dijeron los tres chicos mirando al director con sonrisas inocentes.

-Hola señores Potter, Black y Lupin- respondió Dumbledore al saludo.

-Profesor, en serio, debe decirme que hechizo tienen sus gafas para poder ver a través de mi capa- dijo James acordándose de ese pequeño don del director mientras se acercaba a la mesa de Dumbledore.

-Ese es mi secreto James, me pueden decir que hacen aquí- pidió el director amablemente.

-Bueno, queremos saber quienes son ellos- dijo James señalando a los chicos- por que se parecen tanto a nosotros y por que él tiene un collar idéntico al mío.

-Como? Yo no tengo tal collar- dijo Johan rápidamente.

-Claro que si, yo lo vi- dijo James acercándose al Licántropo.

-No, no lo tengo.

-Si lo tienes.

Ames comenzó una persecución a Johan, pronto se unió Sirius, Jack y Harry se apresuraron a ayudar a su primo, al ver que les superaban en número, Remus también comenzó a perseguir a los chicos que habían aparecido, Dumbledore estaba a punto de pedir orden cuando la chica se levanto de su asiento.

-Ya basta!!- grito la chica, los seis chicos se detuvieron al instante- ustedes tres se me sientan- inmediatamente Jack, Harry y Johan tomaron asiento- y ustedes otros tres fuera!!

-No nos vamos!- exclamo Sirius parándose frente a ella.

-Debemos hablar con Dumbledore, déjennos en paz!- dijo Helen desafinado al chico.

-Pues nosotros queremos saber por que se parecen a nosotros y tienen el collar de Prongs!

-No se los diremos, no a ustedes!

-Pues no nos vamos hasta saberlo!

-Bien, quédense ahí!- todos los demás miraban como si fuera un partido de tenis, normalmente nadie se enfrentaba a Helen cuando se ponía así, pero claro, Sirius, era Sirius, una excepción ante el mundo.

-Bien, nos quedaremos hasta que hablen!- zanjo Sirius sentándose en la silla de Helen y cruzándose de brazos, esa situación lo fastidiaba.

-Quítate de mi silla!- grito Helen, estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Ya esta! Escúchame bien…- Sirius se puso de pie y apunto a Helen con un dedo acusador, lo había hartado y ahora la miraba enojado, pero no contaba con que la chica cambiaria su expresión tan drásticamente.

-Ya, esta bien, perdón, no te contesto otra vez, no me castigues!- exclamo Helen haciéndose chiquita en su lugar, Sirius, James y Remus la miraron extrañados mientras que los Minis se tapaban la cara con las manos y Dumbledore miraba todo fijamente- digo… yo…

Helen había reaccionado demasiado tarde, se le había salido esa "suplica", el tono que uso Sirius y las palabras que dijo eran exactamente las que usaba su padre cuando se hartaba de algo y la castigaba, fue reacción natural, ahora no sabia que hacer, la había regado, simplemente se escabullo y se sentó entre Jack y Harry haciéndose chiquita.

-Bien hecho Helen- dijo Johan mirándola con ojos entrecerrados.

-Oye! No me vengas con eso Wolfie, si el tío Remus te vie…

-Helen!!- gritaron los chicos mirando a Helen con ganas de matarla.

-Perdón!- se disculpo la chica tomándose la cabeza entre las manos, después se volvió hacia Jack y le dio un manotazo- por que tuve que compartir el útero contigo por 9 meses, me pegaste la estupidez!

-Oye!- se quejo Jack.

-Basta!- exclamaron Harry y James al mismo tiempo.

-Se que tienen mi collar, y también se que tienen el anillo de Lily- dijo James señalando a Johan, este apenas se daba cuenta de que con toda la confusión el anillo había terminado en su dedo y ahora todos podían verlo, se apresuro a quitárselo, pero ya era tarde.

-Escuchen, no se oculten mas, si no nos lo dicen ya terminaremos por descubrirlo- dijo Remus- sabemos que tu apellido es Potter, ustedes son Black y tu eres Lupin- dijo señalando a cada chico- tienen el anillo de Lily y el collar de James, aparecieron de la nada, son prácticamente idénticos a nosotros, ella le tiene miedo a Sirius y dijo "Tío Remus", así que dígannos la verdad de una vez.

-Disculpen- dijo Dumbledore al ver que los chicos habían dejado de notar su presencia- pero creo que será mejor que hable con ellos en privado, después hablare con ustedes tres, si nos permiten.

Sirius, James y Remus miraban como Dumbledore les pedía que salieran con un gesto de la mano, obedecieron a regañadientes pero se quedaron cerca de la entrada- ahora chicos, díganme que es lo que sucede.

-Profesor, usted es la persona mas inteligente que conozco- dijo Jack mirándolo- no dañe la imagen que tengo de usted y dígame que si sabe quienes somos después de todo lo que el tío Remus dio.

-Bueno, para serle sincero señor Black, creo tener una idea de quienes son- dijo Dumbledore sonriéndole a Jack- sin embargo, es muy poco común que este tipo de viajes en el tiempo se de.

-Fue un accidente profesor, nosotros no planeábamos regresar en el tiempo, queríamos regresar a alguien- explicó Johan.

-Regresar a alguien?- pregunto Dumbledore, después de unos segundos de meditación siguió hablando- bueno, pues supongo que en lo que encontramos como regresarlos a su época deberán quedarse aquí.

-Quedarnos? Pero eso significa…

-Si señor Potter- lo interrumpió Dumbledore- deberemos explicarle a los Merodeadores quienes son, sin embargo, no quiero que mencionen nada en relaciona su futuro, no se preocupen, yo les advertiré a esos tres que no pregunten nada.

-Esto no me da buena espina- dijo Helen.

-A mi tampoco- dijo Johan mirando a los tres Merodeadores que en ese momento entraban e la oficina de Dumbledore- peor no tenemos otra opción.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hacía media hora que Sirius le gritaba al profesor Dumbledore, ni siquiera Remus podía callarlo y Tonks miraba interesada alrededor.

-Sirius, ¿quieres callarte?, nada lograrás gritando- murmuró cansado Remus, por fortuna esta quinceava vez que lo decía, Sirius le había hecho caso.

-Bien, como quieras- exclamó molesto el Animago regresando a su asiento frente al escritorio del director- ya no voy a hablar- aseguró dejándose caer sobre la silla y cruzándose de brazos miró fijamente a Dumbledore.

-Hazme ese favor- susurró Remus poniendo atención al anciano.

-Bien, como decía antes de que el señor Black me interrumpiera- sonrió mirando a Sirius, éste solo murmuró entre dientes algo sobre tonterías, un caballo, una vaca y unos huevos, Remus rodó los ojos sin intención alguna de enterarse como se unían esas cuatro cosas tan diferentes- este hechizo- dijo señalando la hoja en la mesita de en medio- es de libros de magia negra.

-¡Eso no es posible!- interrumpió Remus parándose abruptamente.

-Señor Lupin, reconozco ese tipo de hechizos.

-Sí, bueno profesor, no quise decir eso, sino que, bueno, los chicos no lo harían- se excusó Remus sonrojándose, Tonks sonrió al verlo.

-Jack- susurró Sirius molesto.

-¿Qué?

-Jack, Remus, Jack debió sacar ese hechizo, digo, Johan no lo haría, conozco a mi hijo- dijo Sirius planeando el castigo que le daría a ese chico cuando lo tuviera entre sus manos, lo agarraría y…

-Pero Sirius- Remus interrumpió sus elucubraciones.

-Piénsalo Remus, esto tiene la firma de Jack, solo él haría un hechizo sin entenderse completamente y de un libro de magia negra- aseguró Sirius con un extraño brillo en los ojos, un brillo mezcla de molestia, de satisfacción al haber dado con el castigo ideal y… orgullo.

-Tienes razón, pero cuando estén aquí sabremos eso, por ahora, necesitamos saber como regresarlos- agregó Lupin mirando de nuevo al director.

-Es muy cierto señor Lupin, por lo que se puede leer aquí, usaron un veneno potente- dijo mirando sorprendido a Remus, el licántropo asintió con algo de temor- algo de las personas con las que se quiere ir- siguió mirando ahora a Sirius, el Animago abrió la boca pensativo, asintió un par de veces y corrió hacia las escaleras, algunos segundos después, escucharon el nombre completo de Harry en un grito de Sirius.

-Se llevaron el medallón que Lily le dio a James cuando estábamos en séptimo- dijo Sirius dejándose caer de nuevo en un sofá.

-Muy bien, entonces, lo más seguro es que estén con ustedes cuando cursaban séptimo, también sería interesante saber de donde sacaron la artesa de Merlín- comentó pensativo Dumbledore con la vasija de plata entre las manos- aunque quizá sea más interesante saber como consiguieron un Giratiempo- Tonks salía de la cocina con una charola con unas tazas y un poco de té, mismas que fueron a dar rápidamente al piso al escuchar el último comentario de Dumbledore.

-¿Estás bien Nymph?- preguntó Remus acercándosele.

-Sí claro, solo yo… bueno Remus, ya sabes lo torpe que soy- murmuró Tonks pasándose intranquila una mano por el cuello, lentamente dio media vuelta y se mordió el labio inferior pensando en lo que había pasado, al instante la imagen de Johan diciéndole de una tarea para mejorar notas le llegó a la cabeza- eh ¿Profesor, en el colegio si se tienen malas notas al final, no hay forma de mejorarlas, cierto?- preguntó con los ojos cerrados.

-No Nymphadora- contestó Dumbledore afable.

Tonks cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, la habían engañado como a un bebé, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que le habían hablado por su nombre.

-Bueno, ya veré yo el contrahechizo, mientras tanto, necesitan averiguar de donde sacaron estas cosas, no fueran peligrosas o estuvieran hechizadas, necesitaran un poco de Atliagam, otro Giratiempo y algo significativo que pertenezca a los muchachos, tengo conocimiento de que solo hay dos Giratiempo, uno lo tiene la profesora McGonagall y el otro el jefe de Aurores, con su permiso, me retiro- dijo Dumbledore mirando significativamente a Tonks que inmediatamente se sonrojó- por cierto, también será necesario un reloj de piedra- agregó antes de meterse a la chimenea.

-Bien Sirius, tú consigue el reloj de piedra y yo el Giratiempo, es lo que nos falta, lo de los chicos será lo de menos- indicó Remus.

-Pero y ¿y el Atliagam?

-Tengo bastante en mi laboratorio.

-Pero los chicos debieron haberlo agarrado.

-No, creo Sirius, está cerrado.

-Pues donde tenía guardado el medallón de James estaba muy bien asegurado y Harry logró abrirlo- murmuró serio Sirius, aunque si lo pensaba bien, el medallón pertenecía a Harry, además, pensaba regalárselo en navidad.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro que fue Harry?- preguntó Remus tomando un poco de polvos flú.

-Porque encontré su ropa por todo el piso de mi habitación- contestó Sirius imitando a su amigo- ¿y Tonks, no iba a ir contigo?

-Sí, pero fue a revisar si todavía tenía algo de veneno.

-¿y si lo rompe?- preguntó escandalizado Sirius.

-Lo miré de la puerta- dijo Tonks acercándose a Remus- está lleno.

-¿entonces de dónde sacaron el veneno?, es muy peligroso.

-Pues supongo que de donde lo tomé yo y creo que solo Harry podría obtenerlo, porque hay demasiadas serpientes, y sin magia solo con Parsel podría lograr que no lo mataran- comentó Remus preocupado.

-No creo que le diera tiempo para hacer eso, por la ropa que dejó tirada en mi habitación, le llevó demasiado tiempo abrir el cajón.

-Pues quien podría haberse aventurado, pudo ser Jack porque tiene cierta manía con las montañas del valle, lo he regresado del camino a ellas varias veces- comentó Remus, Sirius asintió lentamente con los ojos cerrados, no explotaría, no gritaría, guardaría energías para cuando tuviera a esos niños enfrente- bueno Padfoot, iré con Kingsley- arrojó los polvos a la chimenea y desapareció en llamas esmeralda, Tonks se quedó mirando fijamente la chimenea, suspiró un par de veces y siguió a Remus.

Sirius miró el puñado de polvos flú que tenía en la mano, ¿a dónde iría?, de repente recordó una conversación que mantenía Johan con Helen _"En Internet puedes encontrar todo lo que quieras y sin salir de casa"._

-Internet- comentó pensativo Sirius- Johan debe tener Internet en su cuarto, vaya a saber Merlín lo que sea esa cosa, pero consigue todo- murmuró encaminándose a las escaleras- creo que dijo algo sobre la computadora, y yo que pensé que solo se podía jugar con ese cachivache Muggle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Entonces, vienen del futuro, no?- pregunto Remus, ya habían salido de la oficina de Dumbledore y ahora se dirigían hacia la Sala Común.

-Sip- respondió Helen- no planeábamos hacerlo, pero ya que estamos a2qui, será genial conocerlos así de jóvenes.

-Y será genial para nosotros conocer a nuestros hijos antes de tiempo- dijo James mirando a Harry- Lily se va a volver loca cuando te vea.

-Si… yo también- dijo Harry en un susurro, después le dedico a James su mejor sonrisa falsa, aun se sentía algo extraño estando en ese lugar… con sus padres.

-Aunque supongo que ustedes no estarán muy contentos cuando regresemos- dijo Johan volviendo a su postura pre-muertedolorosa.

-Aaaaaahhhhh!!- el grito de Sirius los hizo pegar un brinco a todos.

-Paddy, que demonios te pasa?- preguntó James mirando a su mejor amigo.

-Tú- fue lo único que dijo Sirius mientras señalaba a Helen.

-Yo?- pregunto Helen desconcertada.

-Por que casi me suplicaste que no te castigara? Te maltrato? Los regaño? Soy un monstruo!!- lo ultimo lo grito cuando caía de rodillas y se agarraba la cabeza con las manos.

-Oye, tranquilo- dijo Jack poniendo una mano en el hombro de su futuro padre mientras lo miraba con una ceja alzada- no eres tan malo, solo cuando de verdad nos pasamos.

-Pero… pero…

-Tranquilo Sirius- le dijo Harry- si te hace sentir mejor, le tememos mas al tío Remus.

-En serio?- preguntó Padfoot ilusionado, Remus iba a replicar, pero ante la mirada de Johan, y comprendiendo que si no aceptaba Sirius seguiría con esa tontera todo el día, decidió quedarse callado.

-Si, tu nos regañas cada venida de obispo, pero el tío Remus nos regaña por cualquier cosita- dijo Jack caminando de nuevo.

-Al menos no tendremos que preocuparnos de nada hasta que regre… aaaaaaahhhhhh!!!- Helen se interrumpió con su propio grito, y es que al cruzar una esquina se encontró cara a cara con un chico de nariz ganchuda y pelo grasiento, su próximo y queridísimo profesor de pociones- que susto… yo… erm… lo… lo sien…

-Fíjate por donde caminas Snivellus- dijo Sirius poniéndose entre Helen y Snape.

-Dile a tu ramera que no se cruce en mi camino Black- dijo Snape dispuesto a dar media vuelta y seguir su camino, lo que no sabia, era que había llamado ramera a la hija de Sirius Orión Black, cosa que este nunca, nunca jamás se lo perdonaría, ahora, la vida de Snape corría peligro, y James, Peter y Remus lo sabían.

-Padfoot espera!!- gritaron los otros tres Merodeadores cuando vieron a Sirius lanzársele encima a Snape.

Sirius ya estaba sobre el Slytherin y le daba e donde podía, toda parte desprotegida de Snape, o sea absolutamente todo el cuerpo del chico, recibía a golpes toda la furia de un padre ofendido, claro que ese padre aun no lo era, Helen miraba cruzada d brazos y con una sonrisa de superioridad, esa era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que la sobreprotección de su padre le gustaba, James, Remus y Peter intentaban separar a su amigo del Slytherin antes de que algún profesor llegara, la gente se comenzaba a reunir alrededor de la pelea, los Minis intentaron escabullirse entre la multitud para no llamar la atención, Lily se había unido, solo con gritos, al intento de separación, cosa que era prácticamente imposible.

-No… vuelvas… a llamar… a mi niña… así…- decía Sirius entre golpe y golpe.

-Eso es, dale duro!- gritaba Helen desde la multitud.

-Helen, cállate!- la reprendía Johan intentando alejar a la chica de ahí.

Sirius seguía dando de golpes, en eso en un contraataque de Snape, Peter resulto lesionado, se le partió el labio y salio volando hacia atrás, unos cuantos Hufflepuff lo atraparon, Sirius evadía absolutamente todos los ataques de Snape, tantas peleas con novios celosos ayudaban mucho, Snape vio la oportunidad de reponerse cuando Peter, quien estaba algo mareado por el golpe, se estrellaba con Sirius y lo hacia caer, en ese instante Snape se puso de pie y saco la varita apuntando a los Merodeadores que estaban en el suelo.

-No tan rápido Snape- dijo James sacando su varita.

Remus se quedo algo alejado, Lily estaba cerca, y sabia que no aprobaría ese comportamiento, así que él dejaría que la pelirroja peligrosa se encargara del asunto, Snape y James se miraban fijamente el uno al otro, Snape seguía apuntando a Sirius y a Peter, el primero ya se había puesto de pie, Peter seguía en el suelo, ahora sangraba por la nariz, Snape estaba muchísimo peor que el Merodeador, sangraba por la boca y nariz, tenia una cortada en la ceja derecha, tenia ambos pómulos medio hinchados, un ojo morado, moretones por todos los brazos y el ojo izquierdo apenas si lo podía abrir.

-Alto, bajen las varitas ahora- dijo Lily saliendo de entre a multitud- James, basta.

-No la bajare si ese idiota no lo hace- dijo James mirando seriamente a Snape, este le devolvía la mas pura mirada de odio.

-Snape, bájala, por favor- dijo Lily mirando al chico, Snape la miro detenidamente, como un scanner, miro a Lily como siempre la miraba cuando nadie se daba cuenta, pero cometió el error de hacerlo frente a James, en menos de un segundo se encontraba sin varita y con un colérico James Potter encima tirándole puñetazos.

-James, James detente!!- gritaba Lily intentando separar a su novio del Slytherin.

-Que le ves a mi novia maldita serpiente!!- gritaba James mientras le partía, aun mas, la cara a Snape.

-James!!- rito Lily tirando de el hacia atrás con fuerza, con la ayuda de Remus logro separar a su novio, pero los tres se fueron de espaldas debido a la fuerza del tirón.

Remus cayo al suelo, sobre el Lily, y sobre Lily, James, Snape se estaba levantando, cuando un puño le dio en la mejilla, Sirius había vuelto a atacar, entonces fue cundo Johan y Harry entraron en acción.

-Sirius, ya basta!

-Vámonos de aquí McGonagall esta por llegar- Harry y Johan jalaron a Sirius uno a cada brazo y salieron corriendo de ahí, seguidos muy recerca por James, Remus y Lily ayudando a Peter, Snape quedo en medio del pasillo con una bola de estudiantes a su alrededor mirándolo seriamente, el Slytherin estaba agotado, desmayado y totalmente golpeado.

-Chicos, que paso aquí?- pregunto James regresando hasta el circulo de gente y poniéndose en el medio.

-No sabemos- dijeron todos los alumnos que habían presenciado el encuentro.

-Perfecto, gracias- dijo James corriendo tras sus amigos de nuevo.

-Eso fue genial, muchas gracias!- decía Helen mientras abrazaba a Sirius.

-Ese idiota no volverá a ofenderte- dijo Sirius abrazando a Helen de vuelta.

-Por lo menos no así- susurro Jack, pero el oído biónico de James logro captarlo.

-Que quieres decir?- pregunto James mirando al chico seriamente.

-Nada, nada, yo no dije nada- dijo Jack poniéndose tras Johan pretendiendo ser invisible.

-Conocen a Snape en su época?- pregunto Remus con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Creí que habíamos prometido no tener ningún tipo de contacto con el al salir del colegio- dijo Sirius.

-No lo tienen, por lo menos no ustedes- dijo Harry.

-Que quieres decir?- pregunto Lily mirando fijamente a su futuro hijo.

-Bueno… el… pues…- comenzó a balbucear Harry.

-El que?- lo apresuro James.

-Snape es nuestro profesor de pociones- dijo Johan rodando los ojos.

-QUE?!!- el grito de los Merodeadores se escucho por todo Hogwarts, el bosque prohibido y una muy buena parte de Hogsmeade.

-Como puede Dumbledore poner a ese idiota de profesor!- grito James moviendo los brazos exasperado.

-Chicos…

-Ya decía yo que el director no estaba completo!- apoyo Sirius a su amigo sin darse cuenta de que interrumpía a Peter.

-Chicos…

-Es muy bueno en pociones, pero Dumbledore bien sabe que es una serpiente y que nunca cambiara- dijo Remus interrumpiendo a Peter también.

-Chicos!

-Deben aceptar que es muy bueno en pociones y…

-Chicos!!- grito Peter interrumpiendo a Lily, todos lo miraron enojados pero al verle la cara sus expresiones cambiaron totalmente, Peter sangraba de la nariz y boca, tenia un ojo morado y la muñeca muy inflamada, aparte de que los ojos se le veían muy desorbitados- necesito ir a la enfermería.

Después de llevar a Peter a la enfermería y de que la enfermera les dijera que este pasaría la noche ahí, los chicos se dirigieron al lago a relajarse un rato, estaban esparcidos todos debajo del gran árbol al que solían ir a descansar, todos estaban en sus asuntos, Helen se aburría escuchando la platica entre los Lupin acerca de algunos libros que acababan de leer, Jack estaba acostado sobre la hierba y estaba mas dormido que despierto, Lily y James platicaba abrazados mientras se hacían mimos, le daban miraditas emocionas a Harry de vez en cuando, pero el no las notaba, estaba enfrascado en su platica con Sirius.

-Sirius, puedo preguntarte algunas cosas?- pregunto Harry mirando a su joven padrino mientras jugaba con una ramita que había encontrado en el suelo.

-Claro, dime- dijo Sirius, estaba acostado sobre la hierba utilizando sus brazos de almohada.

-Bueno, en el futuro… erm… bueno, encontré unas preguntas... mas bien eran acertijos, en tu habitación- explico Harry, no quería decirle que había robado algo de su habitación- y no pude responderlos todos, así que me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme a descubrir que eran.

-El gusanillo de la curiosidad, eh?- pregunto Sirius burlonamente- veré que puedo hacer, dime los acertijos.

-Bueno, uno de ellos era… "_El cazador de esta liebre, hace tres días que murió. ¿Quién me compra esta liebre que ayer tarde la mató?"_- dijo Harry, se había aprendido las adivinanzas, y como no, ante lo que tuvo que pasar por lo responderlas, pero si tenia que volver a hacerlo, estaría preparado.

-El cazador estaba colgado de una encina; se cayó y mató a la liebre, que se

encontraba justo debajo, es la única respuesta que le encuentro.

-Bien, yo no le encuentro sentido- dijo Harry quien, a pesar de haber recibido la respuesta, seguía confundido por la pregunta- bien, aquí va otra, _"Con la punta se apunta, con el culo se aprieta y con lo que cuelga se tapa la grieta"._

-La aguja y el hilo, esa es sencilla- dijo Sirius en tono de superioridad.

-Claro- dijo Harry le sorprendía la facilidad con la que Sirius respondía, pero claro, si el había puesto esas preguntas como seguridad- y que hay de esta, _"Cuatro gatos en un cuarto, cada gato en un rincón, cada gato ve tres gatos, adivina cuántos gatos son?"._

-Cuatro- rescindió rápidamente Sirius- cada gato ve a los otros tres en la habitación.

-Algo lógico- dijo Harry con los ojos entrecerrados- "_Si no hay, se ve; si hay poca, se ve; si hay mucha, no se ve. ¿Qué será?"._

-La oscuridad- fue todo lo que dijo Sirius estirando los brazos- facilísimo.

-Si, como sea- dijo Harry rodando los ojos- _"Lo metí duro, lo saqué blando, coloradito y gotigoteando_", esa se escucha extraña

-Que mal pensado eres!- exclamo Sirius mirando a Harry burlonamente- eso, claro esta, es el churro y el chocolate, tienes la mete cochina.

-No soy mal pensado!- exclamo Harry- ya, la última era "_Una madre es 21 años mayor que su hijo. En 6 años el niño será 5 veces menor que su madre. ¿Dónde está el padre?_

-Sencillo- dijo Sirius, se sentó junto a su futuro ahijado y saco un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma y comenzó a sacar cuentas rápidamente- Si el niño tiene hoy "X" años, entonces la madre tiene hoy "Y" años, por lo tanto: "X" mas 21 es igual a "Y", de aquí a 6 años: 5 por "X" mas 6 es igual a "Y" mas 6, eso da "5X" mas 30 igual a "X" mas 21 mas 6, despejamos y queda "4X" igual a -3, al final "X" es igual a -3 sobre 4, de modo que el niño tiene hoy -3 sobre 4 años, o sea -9 meses.

Harry se sorprendió ante la rapidez con la que su padrino sacaba la cuenta, (**n/a:** sáquenla, si sale..!!XD) sabía que Sirius era inteligente, pero no sabía que tanto, pensaba que Remus era el que hacia esas cosas.

-Entonces, el padre esta…- pregunto Harry al ver que Sirius solo dejaba el pergamino frente a él.

-No lo ves Harry?- preguntó Sirius- el niño tiene -9 meses, o sea que no ha nacido, por lo que el padre, esta encima de la madre.

Harry tardo en reaccionar, pero cuando lo logro soltó la risa, esa respuesta tenia muchísimo sentido, era estúpida, si, pero muy cierta y matemática.

-De que te ríes?- pregunto Helen llegando hasta ellos al ver que su primo se moría de risa.

-Esto, es tan, tan, tan cierto- dijo Harry tendiéndole el pergamino a Helen, quien al verlo y ver solo números se espanto.

-Johan, Jack, a Harry le divierten las matemáticas, maniobra de emergencia número 83!- exclamo la chica, inmediatamente lanzo el pedazo de papel hasta Johan, quien en cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos le prendió fuego, Jack se le lanzo encima a Harry.

-Aléjate e el maldito espíritu matemático!- gritaba Jack mientras ponia una mano sobre la frente de Harry y cerraba los ojos haciendo esfuerzo por Merlín sabe que cosa.

-Jack que…

-Sal!- grito Jack mientras movía la mano en la frente de Harry frenéticamente provocando que el chico se mareara.

-Jack!

-The power of Christ compels you!- grito Jack hacienda como que expulsaba un espíritu fuera de Harry.

-Jack!!- grito el joven Potter quitándose al chico de encima.

-Reaccionaste!- exclamo Jack.

-Estas loco!- grito Harry echándosele encima a Jack para así poder ahogarlo mas fácilmente.

-Ya basta- dijo Lily deteniendo la dizque pelea a la que todos ya gritaban emocionados- será mejor entrar el cielo se pone gris.

Era verdad, unas cuantas nubes que amenazaba con tormenta se acercaban desde las montañas, los chicos se pusieron de pie y entre bromas, risas y tonterías se dirigieron a la sala común, era muy bueno estar ahí, conocer a sus padres en su época y poder convivir con ellos, en especial Harry, quien no había convivido con sus padres desde hacia muchísimo tiempo, esta era su oportunidad para vivir algunos momentos que le fueron negados, a pesar de que sus padres tenían prácticamente su misma edad, pero ese no era problema, debía disfrutar al máximo… mientras pudiera…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Remus tenía quince minutos esperando a Kingsley, debía admitir que era demasiado temprano, Tonks sentada junto a él bailaba los pies y movía una mano mientras se mordía una uña de la otra y tamborileaba los dedos sobre sus labios, parecía pensar sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo al mismo tiempo.

-Nymph, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Remus cansado de que estuviera así, las sillas estaban unidas y el movimiento de la bruja era bastante como para mecerlos a ambos.

-¡Yo?!, claro que sí, ¿Por qué iba a estar mal?, ¿Qué iba a tener?, yo no oculto nada, estoy perfectamente Remus, deja de hacer preguntas incriminatorias- barbotó Tonks a una velocidad asombrosa, se puso de pie y empezó a caminar en círculos ante al atenta mirada del licántropo- ¡Kingsley!- en su paseo se topó de lleno con el jefe de Aurores.

-¡Tonks!- regresó el grito Shackelbolt- ¿no era tu día libre muchacha?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Eh, sí, sí, mi día libre… es libre- murmuró Tonks apesadumbrada- mi día libre- suspiró mirando como Remus iba hacia su jefe, rogó por que le dijera que no podía prestarle el aparato, pero sus esperanzas cayeron hasta el suelo al ver que iban a la oficina, sin ánimos y con una lentitud envidiable los siguió, al llegar a la oficina donde Kingsley colgaba su capa en la percha tras la puerta, se dejó caer en una silla junto a Remus que sonreía ante la facilidad con la que había conseguido el Giratiempo.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- preguntó el Auror frente a una vitrina donde un pequeño soporte de madera estaba tirado y los cristales de la vitrina, hechos añicos, solo una pequeña parte del vitral estaba entera- el vitral que pintó Rowena Ravenclaw- murmuró con un deje de tristeza en la voz, Tonks se encogió al escuchar que el último pedazo caía.

-¿Estás bien Nymph?

-Pero Remus, ¿Quién iba a estar bien con una pérdida tan grande?- murmuró Tonks mirando con una sonrisa a Remus.

-Disculpa Remus, es una gran sorpresa encontrarme con esto, te daré el Giratiempo, solo deja saco los pendientes de ayer- dijo Kingsley yendo hacia un cajón de su escritorio.

-¡No!- gritó Tonks poniéndose de pie- es que… bueno… ¿no sería de mala educación atender primero el trabajo que a Remus?, llegamos primero- Kingsley la miró extrañado, le había dado un susto de muerte.

-No exageres Nymph, no te preocupes Kingsley, saca esos papeles- Tonks se dejo caer en su silla.

-Gracias Remus, solo los sacaré para que no se me olviden- sonrió Shackelbolt, abrió el cajón y sacó un buen cerro de pergaminos, en la cima, Tonks pudo ver el trozo de pergamino que había dejado ella, cuando Kingsley se giró para ir hacia el Giratiempo, Tonks lo más discreta que pudo se paró sobre las puntillas de sus pies y se estiró para alcanzar el trozo de pergamino.

-Nymph, ¿qué…?- Remus no pudo terminar su pregunta pues el cerro de pergaminos sepultaba a Tonks.

-Lo siento…- murmuró la Metamorfomaga con una sonrisa de disculpa- iré al… baño, ¡sí al baño!- dijo bastante alegre, le dio un corto beso a Remus en los labios y salió casi brincando de la oficina sin darse cuenta que un pequeño trozo de pergamino planeaba sobre la cabeza de Remus.

---------

Sirius se mordía emocionado la lengua mientras movía hábilmente el control y el auto giraba asombrosamente en el último momento, después giró a la izquierda y arrolló a una ancianita.

-¡Sí, 500 puntos!- gritó emocionado Sirius alzando los brazos, se apresuró a tomar de nuevo la palanca, el deportivo gris daba vueltas espectaculares, dejaba las llantas pintadas en el pavimento mientras viraba, abrió la puerta y le arrancó la cabeza a un payaso- las viejitas dan más puntos- murmuró mirando el 100 que aparecía sobre el decapitado payaso, sonrió al ver a una ancianita de vestido morado y extrañamente la misma cabeza que la que había arrollado unos segundos antes, pero en el camino agarraba una gran roca y el auto salía volando dando varias piruetas y caía en un barranco- maldita piedra- masculló molesto- ¡piedra, el reloj!- gritó, se apresuró a salir del juego tal y como le había dicho Johan, después miró la pantalla con una fotografía de él y Helen con unos cuantos íconos ordenados por tamaño, levantó la portátil blanca de Johan y buscó un cable o algo que dijera "Internet", pero no había nada, la dejó de nuevo sobre el escritorio y miró la fotografía, Johan abrazaba a Helen y ambos sonreían, se acercó más a la pantalla, sobre la ceja de Helen estaba un icono con una "e" azul, debajo decía Internet- ¡bingo!- y le dio clic a la letra, pero no pasó nada, le dio unos golpecitos a la pantalla comprobando que todavía sirviera, así que insistió, pero esta vez lo hizo repetidas veces, sonrió al ver que aparecía una pantalla- ahora, ¿cómo compro un reloj de piedra?- se preguntó mirando detenidamente la página abierta- dirección… Johan dijo solo hay que poner la dirección- comentó pensativo mientras llevaba la flechita hasta la barra de dirección- ¡No, yo no quiero eso!- se quejó cuando sin intención alguna abría el menú de "Mis Favoritos" y una pequeña ventana se abría, entrecerró los ojos y se acercó un poco a la pantalla- chicas fogosas, colegialas atrevidas, hentai, sexoticas…- leyó Sirius interesado- vaya Johan, tan calladito…- sonrió el Animago mirando detenidamente lo que parecía una lista interminable.

---------

Tonks salía tranquila y sonriente del baño, con el desorden que había provocado si intención alguna, no podrían encontrar el recado que ella había dejado.

-Hola amor ¿te prestó el Giratiempo Kingsley?- preguntó mientras abrazaba a Remus, se sorprendió al ver a Kingsley tras Remus, abrió los ojos alarmada cuando su jefe le mostraba un trozo de pergamino con su letra.

-¿Tienes algo que decir?- preguntó en un siseo Remus al oído de Tonks, ella estaba congelada con la vista fija en el trozo de pergamino, _"Kingsley, tomé prestado el Giratiempo, es importante, no te preocupes te lo regresaré por la mañana, Tonks",_ repasó varias veces las líneas.

-Yo… pues- tartamudeó Tonks mirando sus pies.

-¿Sí?- dijo Remus mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Pues… es que yo… no quería que te enojaras- murmuró la chica pasando concentrada un dedo por su brazo mientras levantaba levemente la mirada.

-¿Qué no me enojara?- inquirió Remus subiendo la voz- ¿cómo pudiste darle un Giratiempo a esos chicos?, no lo puedo creer Nymphadora- Tonks no se atrevió a renegar por su nombre, Remus estaba demasiado molesto- habías hecho otras cosas graves, pero como ésta ninguna- Remus seguía gritando colérico, Tonks parecía muy interesada por sus pies, llevaba calcetines de diferente color, lo acababa de notar- más irresponsable no podías haber sido!, sigo sin creerlo, en verdad, y por qué no me lo habías dicho?- Tonks se encogió ante tal grito, se sentía como una niña en problemas- oh sí, para que no me enojara, ¿cierto?- ironizó más molesto aún, Tonks asintió intimidada- como si me enojara contigo cuando haces alguna tontería o te equivocas o provocas un accidente o rompes cosas importantes o hechas a perder un proyecto, pero darles un Giratiempo a unos niños de 16 años, ya es demasiado y ni que decir de que me lo ocultaras y todavía tuvieras la desfachatez de preguntarme si me lo habían prestado!

-Ya está bien Remus, deja de gritarme como a una niña pequeña que no lo soy- dijo Tonks algo avergonzada de que todos los Aurores se les quedaran viendo- ¡y ustedes que ven?, a volar!- gritó molesta a los curiosos.

-Pues te comportas como una, Nymphadora- Tonks lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, hizo un mohín como bebé a punto de llorar, se cruzó de brazos e indignada le dio la espalda a Remus, éste rodó los ojos- gracias Kingsley, iremos a Hogwarts con la profesora McGonagall- Remus estrechó la mano de Shackelbolt y dio media vuelta para encaminarse a la salida, cuando dio algunos pasos se detuvo y se giró- vamos… oh por favor Nymph- Remus deshizo sus pasos y se acercó hasta Tonks que seguía cruzada de brazos- vamos cariño, lamento haberte gritado así, pero es que me exasperó la situación, debiste habérmelo dicho, habría sido más fácil, discúlpame- susurró al oído de Tonks y le dio un beso en la mejilla- ¿vamos?- Tonks sonriente asintió y abrazada a su novio se dirigieron a la puerta.

--------

-¡Maldito cachivache!- exclamó Sirius dándole una palmada a la pantalla de la computadora- ¡Aaaah, no!- gritó alarmado mientras se ponía de pie de un brinco, la pantalla de la lap top estaba… literalmente fuera de lugar, se acercó con cuidado y con la punta de los dedos la levantó e intentó dejarla en su lugar, sonrió al ver que quedaba encajada- Nooo- se quejó mirando como rebotaba contra la mesa e incluso la pantalla se astillaba en… seis pedazos- quizá si le pongo pegamento- murmuró mientras abría un cajón del escritorio- bien- amplió su sonrisa mirando un tubo amarillo, lo abrió, puso unas gotitas en las muescas y colocó de nuevo la pantalla en su lugar, pero ésta insistía en caerse- quizá si la derrito un poco para que agarre mejor- murmuró pensativo, sacó un encendedor plateado y encendido lo dejó sobre el escritorio, puso más pegamento sobre las muescas, derritió lo que debía ensartar en ellas y goteando algo de plástico lo puso sobre el pegamento, agregó más pegamento y cuando todo parecía funcionar movió el encendedor aún encendido con el brazo, éste prácticamente voló hasta el teclado de la portátil- ¡Aaah, me quemo!- gritó Sirius apagando el incendio de su camisa, enarcó una ceja mirando la linda fogata que se acababa de encender sobre el escritorio de Johan- ¡la computadora!- dio un par de vueltas sobre sí mismo, frenó en seco al ver una pecera en una mesa junto a la ventana y corrió hacia ella, la agarró y cuando iba hacia el incendio miró al inocente Koi naranja con negro que lo miraba tiernamente, no podía sacrificarlo, además Johan quería mucho al pescado, era un regalo de Helen, por lo que abrazó la pecera rectangular y metió la mano- deja que te agarre animal del demonio- murmuró Sirius cuando el Koi pasaba entre sus dedos y casi podía asegurar le sacaba la lengua burlándose- si no te dejas te juro que te cocino a vapor en el escritorio de Johan, ya decía yo que me entendías- dijo cerrando la mano con el Koi dentro- ahora- miró a su alrededor y suspirando acercó la boca a la pecera y agarró un poco de agua, hizo una mueca espantosa, después se echó el pescado a la boca, pero cuando corría hacia el escritorio en llamas tropezó con una escoba, la pecera salió volando y él cayó al piso, escuchó el cristal romperse y el agua derramarse, abrió los ojos de sobremanera ¡se había tragado al pescado!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Tomen, pónganse estos pantalones, con eso estarán cómodos para dormir- dijo James mientras les daba pantalones de pijama a los tres chicos del futuro.

-Esta noche no dormiremos, quiero que nos cuenten todo lo que han hecho en el Hogwarts de su tiempo, por que supongo que eso esta bien que nos digan verdad?- pregunto Sirius mirando a los chicos, había tres camas extras en la habitación para ellos.

-Si, claro, con eso no hay problema- dijo Jack sentándose en su cama con el pantalón de pijama ya puesto.

-Genial, entonces platíquennos toda las bromas, travesuras y locuras que han hecho- dijo James sentándose al pie de su cama y esperando que alguno de ellos comenzara a contar.

-Bueno, de hecho, como dice el tío Sirius, nos falta muchísimo por aprender- dijo Johan terminando de ponerse los pantalones.

-Si, pero por la demostración que nos dieron esta tarde, creo que no están tan perdidos- dijo Sirius.

-Si, bueno…

Tres toques en la puerta interrumpieron a Jack, Sirius se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, Harry termino de ponerse su pijama rápidamente, cuando Sirius abrió la puerta no pudo detener el tornado que entraba a toda prisa.

-Miren, miren!- exclamo Helen mirando a su hermano y primos- pueden creer que dormiré con esto.

-Helen, no creo que sea apropiado…- la frase de Lily se quedo a medias debido a las carcajadas que salían de la boca de Harry, Johan y Jack, señalaban a Helen y reían de ella, ya que la chica traía un camisón enorme, parecía una pijama para monja, manga larga y larga hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla, tenia abotonado hasta el ultimo botón en el cuello, se veía sumamente…

-Ridícula!- exclamó Jack sin dejar de reír.

-Cállate tarado, quiero una pijama linda- dijo Helen dirigiéndose a Sirius- me prestas unos pantalones de pijama por favor?

Sirius y los demás Merodeadores estaban algo impactados, aparte de que la pijama de verdad era ridícula, la chica había entrado en la habitación con total confianza, Lily se había quedado en la puerta con la bata puesta sobre el pijama, traía la bata de Helen en la mano, pero la chica dijo que estaba bien, que no importaba.

-Claro- dijo Sirius sacando un pijama y dándoselo a Helen.

-Vaya, y yo creí que nunca iba a ver a Helen como monja- dijo Harry dejando de reír poco a poco.

-Cállate Potter- dijo Helen mientras se dirigía al baño- llegare virgen al matrimonio, se lo prometí a papá.

-Y eso esperamos nosotros también- dijeron Harry y Jack dejando toda sonrisa y mirando seriamente a Johan, este pretendió no haber escuchado a sus primos y miraba hacia la puerta.

-Lily, pasa, no te quedes ahí parada- dijo Johan para cambiar de tema.

-No… yo mejor…

-Anda Lily, no me dejes sola con esta bola de bestias- se escucho la voz de Helen desde el baño.

-Pero… no podemos, va contra el…

-No!!- grito Jack todos lo miraron alarmados- no menciones la palabra con R en mi presencia.

-Palabra con R?- pregunto Remus mirando al chico, Harry se acerco a el y le susurro.

-Jack tiene una reacción extraña cuando alguien dice… reglamento.

-Noooo!!- grito Jack al escuchar el susurro de Harry, se tapo los oídos con las manos y se hizo bolita.

-Jack no seas simple- dijo Johan mirando a su primo.

-Reglamento- dijo Harry, Jack volvió a gritar.

-Reglamento- dijo James con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Reglamento, reglamento, reglamento, reglamento, reglamento, reglamento, reglamento, reglamento, regla…

-Basta!- grito Lily entrando para auxiliar al chico que seguía gritando- tranquilo Jack.

-Bien, esta pijama esta mucho mejor- dijo Helen saliendo del baño, traía los pantalones de Sirius, los había doblado muchas veces hasta que le quedaron, algo flojos, pero le quedaron, le caían en la cadera, traía una camisa sin mangas muy pegada, era de las que usaba una de las amigas de Lily para entrenar, le quedaba algo corta, pero no se veía su ombligo, los Merodeadores la miraron con la boca abierta, esa chica tenia un cuerpo de muerte, Lily la miro y abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo, la chica si que se parecía al padre, sin una pizca de vergüenza, Sirius la miro con ojos entrecerrados.

-Mejor que esa enorme manta de circo que traías- dijo Harry sentándose en su cama de nuevo.

-Ja-ja-ja muero de risa Potter- dijo Helen con todo el sarcasmo que le fue posible.

-Helen, será mejor que volvamos a la habitación- dijo Lily acercándose a la chica.

-No, Lily, hay que quedarnos aquí- dijo Helen tirándose en la cama junto a Johan.

-Como! Aquí?- preguntó Lily, interrumpiendo a Sirius, quien iba a decir algo acerca de la cama que había escogido su hija para brincar, algo alarmada.

-Claro, haremos pijamada- dijo Jack levantando las manos en señal de victoria.

-Pero… pero…

-Vamos Lily, será divertido- dijo James mirando a la pelirroja, después de que Lily le digiera una mirada significativa a cada uno de los presentes, suspiro y acepto la invitación.

-Pero si McGonagall se entera nos mata- dijo Lily sentándose en la cama de James.

-No te preocupes, no sabrá nada- dijo James besando la cabeza de la chica mientras la abrazaba dándole fuerzas para poder romper las reglas, algo que ella no hacia muy a menudo.

-Genial, pijamada!- grito Helen- tienen algo para comer?

-La dieta en donde Hel?- pregunto Johan, ya que la chica lo había atormentado todo el verano con sus platicas sobre dietas y la salud.

-Dieta? Cual dieta? El que debería pensar en dieta eres tu Wolfie, no yo- dijo Helen dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

-Tu dijiste que te pondrías a dieta en verano- dijo Johan alejándose de Helen para evitar otro golpe.

-Bueno, no se si lo notaste, pero aquí ya no son vacaciones de verano- dijo Helen acercándose lentamente al chico, este estaba recargado en la pared, estaba acorralado, así que solo hizo lo que le aseguraría una pelea, una muy divertida pelea- déjame me haces cosquillas!

Johan salto sobre Helen y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, la chica se removía intentando quitarse al chico de encima, sin embargo este no cedía, Jack y Harry miraban todo y gritaban apoyando ya fuera a Helen o a Johan, pero se divertían viéndolos pelear, Remus miraba todo con una sonrisa, Lily también disfrutaba del espectáculo, pero al mirar la cara de James se le paso.

-Que pasa?- le pregunto a su novio.

-A Padfoot no le gusta que toquen así a su niña- dijo James siguiendo a su amigo con la mirada, iba directo a la batalla entre Johan y Helen y no se veía muy contento que digamos.

-Alto!- grito Sirius mirando a Johan y Helen seriamente, ambos chicos se detuvieron al instante- se puede saber que haces ahí?

La pregunta iba dirigida a Johan, quien se encontraba sobre Helen en una posición cualquiera que entrara en la habitación ene ese momento podría pensar que ese par estaba haciendo cosas indebidas, Johan miro a Helen bajo el, ella le devolvió la mirada, les extraño que Sirius dijera eso, pero después comprendieron, ese Sirius no era el mayor que ellos conocían y que sabia que esa forma de jugar era la que siempre habían tenido ellos cuatro, tomaban a Helen como un amigo mas, no la veían como una chica de la cual poder sacar provecho, solo Johan la veía como algo mas que la prima con la que podían jugar y pedir consejos sobre chicas, lentamente Johan se quito de encima de Helen sin dejar de mirar a Sirius.

-Lo… lo siento- dijo Johan.

-No quiero volver a ver algo como eso, entendieron?- dijo Sirius volviendo a su cama muy serio, vio como ambos chicos asintieron aun sorprendidos ante su reacción.

-Bueno… ejem… chicos, que les parece si hablamos de su vida- dijo James rápidamente para cambiar de tema.

Después de platicar e intercambiar bromas, y de recibir unos cuantos regaños por parte de Lily, Sirius se calmo y ya había hecho amigos con Johan de nuevo, aunque había algo que sentía que ocultaba ese chico, no estaba seguro de que, pero había algo que no le terminaba de convencer, después de platicar bastante, aunque algunas de las preguntas que no podían contestar, pero los Merodeadores, por las advertencias de Lily, no insistían.

-Tengo una idea!- brinco James, todos los miraron- jugaremos "Aguadazos"!

-Aguadazos?- preguntaron los Minis.

-Si, Aguadazos!- gritaron Remus y Sirius saltando fuera de la cama.

-Ay no, no quiero ver esto- dijo Lily, se sentó en la ventana y se quedo ahí medio protegida de la guerra que se iba a desatar.

-Que son Aguadazos?- pregunto Harry.

-Mira, toma cualquier cojín de la habitación, dénmelo y los hechizaremos para que se hagan como si fuera un globo lleno de agua, pero gigante- explico James.

-Genial!- dijeron los Minis y se lanzaron hacia las almohadas, cojines y peluches que había en la habitación.

-No, no, no, esos peluches no- dijo Remus viendo como Jack se dirigía hacia el lobo, el ciervo, el perro y la rata que estaban sobre una repisa.

-Esos peluches son sagrados- dijo Sirius.

-Bueno, entonces estos son todos los cojines- dijo Johan dejando los últimos dos cojines frente a James.

-Bueno, entonces, a jugar!

Los chicos comenzaron a jugar Aguadazos, era muy divertido, si no atrapaban las almohadas terminaban todos mojados, Lily observaba y gritaba consejos a los chicos, Harry y James eran muy buenos en eso, entre ellos dos empaparon a Sirius, Jack y Remus, Johan y Helen peleaban una batalla medio personal, ya que no habían podido terminar su guerra de cosquillas, James y Harry estaban uno a uno, los demás tiraban a diestra y siniestra, era una locura, después de lo que pareció una eternidad los chicos se detuvieron, Sirius, Remus y Jack estaban totalmente empapados, Johan, James y Harry estaban medio mojados, y Helen estaba totalmente seca.

-Parece que gane!- dijo Helen levantando los brazos y brincando sobre si misma.

-En serio?- pregunto Johan, cada uno de ellos tomo un almohada y se la lanzo a la chica, totalmente empapada Helen dejo de brincar miro a Johan de manera peligrosa, pero tenia una sonrisa en la boca, estaba a punto de saltar sobre Johan cuando vio como la expresión del chico, era de medio asombro, medio gusto, no comprendió muy bien hasta que escucho el grito de su joven próximo padre.

-Que demonios…!!- Sirius se lanzo contra Johan tirándolo al suelo, junto con el se llevo a Harry y Remus- cúbranse los ojos, y tu tapate!!

-Helen!!- grito Jack dándose vuelta para no ver la, ahora transparente camisa de su hermana.

-Toma Helen- dijo Lily dándole una playera de James mientras ella se aseguraba de que su novio no volteara.

-Gracias- dijo Helen tomando la playera y poniéndosela lo más rápidamente posible.

-Se acabo, fuera de aquí!- grito Sirius una vez que Helen termino de cubrirse.

-Que?- preguntaron todos mirando al Animago sorprendidos.

-Ya me escucharon, fuera!- volvió a gritar Sirius mientras tomaba a Lily y a Helen por el brazo y las llevaba hasta la puerta.

-Pero Sirius…

-Pero nada Lily, las vemos mañana- la interrumpió Padfoot sin dejar de arrastrarla.

-Paddy, espera, no te las lleves- dijo James intentando calmar a su amigo.

-Si se van!- grito Sirius sin prestarle atención a James.

-Sirius…- Remus intento hacerlo entrar en razón, pero Lily y Helen ya estaban en la puerta- Sirius, ven acá.

Entre James y Remus alejaron a Sirius de la puerta e intentaron tranquilizarlo.

-Mejor se van y nos vemos mañana- dijo Harry dirigiéndose a las chicas.

-Si, es mejor- dijo Lily- James, nos vamos.

-Pero…

-Déjalas irse Prongs!!

-Ya, esta bien, se van, se van- dijo James alejándose de Sirius al ver que casi le faltaba la espuma para ser un perro totalmente rabioso.

-Buenas noches- dijo Lily dándole un beso a James- buenas noches chicos.

-Buenas noches Lily.

-Buenas noches- dijo Helen mientras salía, sin que Sirius se diera cuenta le lanzo un beso a Johan mientras le dedicaba un guiño que a el se le hizo extremadamente sexy, sonrió como idiota al recordar la imagen empapada de Helen, sin embargo no podía detener el intenso color carmín que se había apoderado de el.

-Tú! Es mejor que dejes de estar rojo, en este mismo instante!!- grito Sirius acercándose amenazadoramente a Johan, este corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia su cama y se metió en ella cerrando los doseles, no estaba totalmente a salvo de Sirius "Celos" Black, pero algo ayudaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tres horas después, Remus y Tonks llegaban con el Giratiempo de la profesora McGonagall, se sorprendieron de no encontrarse con Sirius en la estancia, fueron a la cocina y tampoco, cuando salían de la cocina miraron la puerta del baño abierta, sin creerlo completamente se dirigieron hacia ahí.

-¿Sirius?- murmuró sorprendido Remus, mirando a su amigo sentado en el piso casi abrazando el inodoro y la vista fija en su interior- ¿Qué haces?

-Pues es que no sé donde ponerlo- balbuceó Sirius sin despegar la vista del interior del retrete.

-No sabía que Sirius se encariñaba con todo- comentó pensativa Tonks mirando a su primo.

-Ahí donde está, creo yo que es su lugar- contestó Remus acercándose.

No Moony, no lo creo, es que es tan lindo que no puedo dejarlo ahí, podría ocurrirle algo y…- se interrumpió y levantó la vista alarmado, Tonks casi caía y había bajado la palanca, después miró el inodoro, el agua empezaba a dar vueltas- ¡Nooo!- gritó poniéndose de rodillas en un segundo y apresurado metió el brazo casi hasta el codo, un par de minutos después, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, respiró hondo y se puso de pie, fue hacia el lavabo y llenó un vaso con agua, suspiró una vez más y abrió el puño de la mano sobre el vaso, el pequeño Koi volvió a retozar alegre- no preguntes- interrumpió Sirius a Remus que intentaba abrir la boca, el licántropo asintió convencido.

-Muy bien, entonces ya tenemos todo, porque conseguiste el reloj de piedra, ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí Remus, fui al callejón Diagon, está abajo.

-Perfecto, solo nos falta algo de los chicos y podemos empezar con el hechizo para traerlos de regreso- sonrió Remus.

-Sí y castigarlos- exclamó Sirius saliendo del baño- iré por algo de Jack y de Harry, tú busca algo de Helen y de Johan, nos vemos en la estancia.

Sirius fue el primero en desocuparse y comía algunas golosinas tendido en un sofá cuando Remus algo extrañado llegaba hasta él.

-No preguntaré lo que le pasó a lap top de Johan, pero le compraras otra- murmuró Remus dejando sobre el sillón un anillo plateado y un camafeo prendido de una cadena.

-¿Y lo de Johan?

-El anillo- contestó Remus sentándose en el piso con la vasija de plata frente a él- así que a ti te escondía Helen- comentó curioso mirando el recipiente.

-¿Un anillo de plata?- pregunto Sirius confundido, como le daban plata a un Licántropo.

-Es oro blanco Sirius- dijo Remus rodando los ojos- el camafeo es de Helen, tiene grabado su nombre al reverso- aclaró señalando un pequeño medallón del mismo material que el anillo de Johan.

-Bien, aquí está lo de Jack- indicó dejando dentro de la vasija una cadena de plata con un dragón de dije y las letras JB rodeadas por fuego- y lo de Harry- arrojó una fina cadena de plata con un corazón con una marca de haber sido unido por el centro, en su interior guardaba unas fotografías que Sirius olvidó sacar.

-Perfecto, ahora según lo que me dio el profesor Dumbledore, debemos poner el veneno sobre las cosas y sobre esto rociar un poco de arena del Giratiempos asegurándonos de que no dé vueltas, lo agitamos con una varita y repetimos la frase.

-¿Es todo?- preguntó Sirius impaciente.

-Sí- Remus colocó las cosas de Johan y Helen en la artesa, sobre ellas puso el reloj de piedra y con cuidado vacío un poco de Atliagam, se sorprendió al ver que el reloj absorbía el veneno, cuando el reloj cambiaba a un color verde agregó la arena del Giratiempo que Sirius había partido por la mitad anteriormente, extrañamente la arena empezó a arremolinarse alrededor del reloj, Remus pudo asegurar que miraba como el triangulo de sombra que indicaba la hora en el reloj giraba hacia delante, sin más todo se detuvo, la arena baño los objetos de los chicos, el reloj volvió a su color normal y una gran explosión sobresaltó a todos cuando el ultimo grano de arena terminaba de caer, la explosión logró arrojarlos varios metros, Tonks se estrelló contra la pared, Sirius fue a dar hasta la chimenea y Remus volcó un sofá.

-No pasó nada- dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad.

-Tendremos que volverlo a hacer mañana- comentó Remus ayudando a Tonks- por fortuna solo agregamos un poco de arena, porque agregaste solo un poco- agregó al ver la mirada de Sirius.

-Pues… es que… no fue mi culpa, fue la explosión- contestó Sirius mostrándole la parte del Giratiempo que debía tener llena de arena- salí volando y no me acordé de la arena.

-Bien conseguiremos más… espero, por lo pronto debemos descansar, estoy algo cansado.

-Sí claro, si tuviera novia también me cansaría- murmuró Sirius pícaramente, Remus se sonrojó rápidamente, Tonks le sonrió- oigan apiádense de mí, hoy estaré desde temprano en casa y no sé si podré dormir, no quiero escuchar ruidos que me perturben el sueño- soltó una carcajada y se apresuró a salir de la estancia, rió más estruendosamente al escuchar que un florero, cortesía de Remus, se estrellaba contra la pared.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Ssshhhh… nosss van a desssscubrir- decía una voz en la oscuridad, se escuchaba mas para allá que para acá, lo que quiere decir que, el dueño de esa voz estaba completamente borracho, alcoholizado, ahogado, ebrio como sea que prefieran decirlo, Sirius Black se detenía como podía de James Potter, este no estaba nada mejor que su amigo, ambos se tambaleaban al caminar, Lily intentaba ayudarlos a mantener la dirección fija, pero era imposible si tenia que cuidar que Helen no se fuera e hiciera un concurso de camisas mojadas en el lago.

-Vamossss, vamossss Lily al lago a mojarnosssss- gritaba la chica intentando arrastrar a la pelirroja al agua, pero por la cantidad de alcohol que recorría la sangre de la morocha, Lily era más fuerte que Helen.

-Helen, no, no nos mojaremos, detente- decía Lily jalando a la chica en dirección al castillo- como vas Johan?

-No muy bien- dijo el chico, tenia en un brazo a Jack y en el otro a Remus, no sabia que su padre tomara, por lo meno no tanto, lo peor era que Jack estaba decidido a caminar hacia la izquierda, y Remus intentaba a toda costa llegar con Sirius y James.

-Chicosssss, esssperenme!- exclamaba el Licántropo intentando llegar con ellos.

-Ya basta Remus- dijo Johan tirando de su futuro padre para que dejara de hacer fuerza, peor al hacer eso, Jack que do medio suelto y casi se lo lleva al querer ir hacia un arbol para abrazarlo.

-Mira que lindo árbol, aquí fue en donde besssse a Melinda por primera vezzz- dijo Jack alzando sus brazos intentando alcanzar el árbol.

-No fue Marissa a la que besaste ahí?- pregunto Johan.

-Melinda, Melisssssa, cual esss la diferencia?- dijo Jack quitándole importancia.

-Johan, vamos, debemos llevarlos ala Sala Común para poder estar a salvo- dijo Lily entrando silenciosamente en el castillo por una puerta secreta a través de la pared.

Johan y Lily llevaron a los 6 borrachos adentro, debían ser muy cuidadosos par que McGonagall no los descubriera, caminaron tranquilamente por los pasillos, Lily intentando que Helen siguiera su paso mientras se alejaba de James, no le gustaba que su novio la besara con el aliento a cerveza, también trataba de que James y Sirius dieran vuelta en los lugares apropiados ara no perderlos, Johan también tenia problemas, y es que Jack y Remus seguían tercos en querer ir en direcciones contrarias, sentía que sus brazos se estiraban mas y mas al ir avanzando, además, había dejado a Harry muy olvidado y… en donde estaba Harry?

-Lily, alto- dijo Johan mirando hacia atrás, su primo no estaba por ningún lado- Harry no esta.

-Que quieres decir con que no esta?- pregunto Lily acercándose a el arrastrando a Helen.

-No esta, iba a mi lado y de repente se perdió, no se…

-Diablos!- exclamo Lily- rápido debemos encontrarlo.

En ese segundo que se descuidaron, James y Sirius ya habían armado una carrera de obstáculos y pretendían comenzarla, cual era el obstáculo? Correr hasta las cocinas con los pantalones a las rodillas, quien llegara primero ganaba.

-Tu novio se va- dijo Johan al ver que James y Sirius comenzaban a correr.

-James no!- exclamo Lily- vamos Helen, debemos correr.

-Ssssi! Carrera de obstáculos!- grito la chica, inmediatamente saco la varita y ato su pie derecho con el izquierdote Lily.

-No, Helen que haces?!- pero ya era demasiado tarde, Helen había comenzado a correr, Lily no tuvo mas remedio que seguirle el paso si no quería caerse y lastimarse.

-Lily, espera!- grito Johan- vamos muévanse!

-Dijisssste que me quedara quieto- dijo Jack cruzándose de brazos.

-Vamos, no quieren ver quien gana?- pregunto Johan inmediatamente los dos alcohólicos comenzaron a correr.

-Comenzzzaron la carera sin mi!- exclamo Remus indignado.

-Si, luego les lanzamos hechizos, ahora a correr- dijo Johan junto a su padre.

Lily corría pegad a Helen, ambas trataban de alcanzar a Sirius y James iban unos 5 metros mas adelante, Johan, Jack y Remus venían tras ellas mucho mas rápido, mientras corrían Lily buscaba a su futuro hijo por todos lados, estaba borracho y perdido en Hogwarts, algún Slytherin podría encantarlo o peor, algún profesor, estaban muy cerca de la cocina cuando lo vio, Harry entraba por un tapiz, aparentemente también iba a la cocina, suspiro aliviada, peor el alivio le duro poco cuando escucho a Sirius hablar con alguien.

-Hola Minnie, pero que hermossssa te vezzzz hoy?- Lily volteo lentamente y su temor se cumplió, Sirius estaba parado, con los pantalones a la rodilla, frente a Minerva McGonagall, coqueteándole, Lily quiso frenar, pero su compañera no planeaba hacerlo.

-Helen, detente!!- demasiado tarde, Helen y Lily se estrellaron contra Sirius y James, los cuatro quedaron en el suelo en ángulos un poco anormales.

-Pero que…- McGonagall estaba por regañarlos cuando un segundo grupo de gente corriendo la interrumpió.

-Chicos, alto!!- grito Johan frenando al seco.

-Bolita!- grito Remus lanzándose sobre las cuatro personas en el suelo.

-Vaya costumbres extrañas del pasado- dijo Jack lanzándose también sobre la bola de gente.

-No puedo creer esto, señor Lupin!- grito McGonagall mirando a Remus completamente borracho- esto es inacep…

-Hola profesora- la voz de otro alcohólico s escucho detrás de McGonagall, era Harry- mire, todosssss esssssstán hechosssss bola, que gracioso, vamos profesora, únassssse.

-Harry, no!!- grito Johan, pero no pudo evitarlo, Harry tomo a McGonagall por el brazo y la jalo junto con el cuando se tiraba sobre al bola humana, McGonagall quedo arremolinada entre los chicos- nos van a matar, nos van a matar!

-Alto!! Detengan esta barbaridad!! Están castigados me escuchan!! Castigados hasta que termine el año escolar!!- McGonagall estaba histérica intentando de salir de la bola de gente.

-Profesora déjeme ayudarle- decía Johan intentando sacar a la profesor de ahí, McGonagall le daba la mano a Johan pro por una razón u otra terminaba soltándola.

-Basta!! Están completamente… aaaahhhhh!- la profesora callo al instante al sentir que caía estrepitosamente al suelo, al mirar a s alrededor no había absolutamente nadie en el pasillo junto a ella, y menos una bola de gente borracha atrapándola.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Como nunca antes, esa casa estaba sumida en un silencio sepulcral, no hacía mucho que los autos empezaban a transitar por calles lejanas, las seis de la mañana y por primera vez Remus seguía dormido, Sirius se acababa de dormir, no había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, una luz que surgió desde la mitad de la nada empezó a crecer hasta llegar a techo y piso, se agrandó un poco y un golpe sordo se escuchó en el mismo instante en que una gran esfera caía donde la mesita de té debía estar, se escucharon algunas quejas y otras más maldiciones mientras una mano intentaba apartar un pie de alguna boca…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sion-Allegra**__Y dijimos que el capi iba a estar corto, a que estuvo bueno? Sip de los mejorcitos, esperen el otro capi que estará pronto (o eso creo), espero señales de vida!!!!_

_**Nymphadora Tonks: **__Termino..!! termino..!! dejen Reviews porfa.!!_


	10. Descubriendo el Futuro

_**Sion-Allegra: **__Me abstendré de contestar a lo que Tonks insinúa, pero yo no tuve la culpa de nada!!!!, la culpable aquí solamente es y será siempre, __**LA ESCUELA**__, yo no tengo nada que ver… lean el capi que quedó muy bien XD_

_**Nymphadora Tonks: **__Ya__esta..!! otro capi.. esta vez la tardanza no fue culpa mia..:D yuju..!! el capi__no esta tan largo.. creo.. pero bueno.. espero ke lo disfruten.. y propongo una revuelta contra Sion que se bloquea cada cinco segundos y nomás no con el avanza de escritura..¬¬ __Línchenla..!! __no mentiras.. luego tengo ke escribir sola.. mejor.. __Tortúrenla..!!__ si.. eso esta mejor.. bueno ya.. espero ke les guste el capi..!!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Descubriendo el Futuro..!!**

La luz se apagó tan rápido como había surgido, la bola de diversos colores y texturas se desarmó en un santiamén, la carrera de obstáculos volvió a iniciar, Lily miraba extrañada el lugar mientras los borrachos intentaban hacer trampa para llegar a las escaleras jalándose de la ropa, el cabello o los calzoncillos, Lily miró a Johan, el chico estaba de pie a mitad del lugar, miraba con la cara desencajada a su alrededor mientras negaba atónito, Lily siguió mirando el lugar, sobre la chimenea le llamó la atención un cuadro, un enorme cuadro que se movía.

-¡No!- gritó Johan saliendo de su sopor, Padfoot acababa de descolgar el cuadro y lo miraba balanceándose de atrás hacia delante y justo frente a Harry que peleaba con Jack por un pequeño jarrón de cristal… ¡por el jarrón que su padre le había comprado a Tonks!, no sabía si correr hacia el retrato que amenazaba con ponerse de sombrero de Harry o por el regalo de Tonks, sus ojos se abrieron anormalmente cuando el pequeño jarrón salía volando, se iba a lanzar por él pero Helen lo atrapaba.

-Que cosssa taaan fea- murmuró la chica mirando detenidamente el pequeño jarrón mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio.

-Nooo- Lily corrió hacia su novio que intentaba salir de la estancia y antes de que lo lograra le cerró la puerta, James le dio un húmedo beso en la mejilla y bailando cambió de rumbo hacia Padfoot.

-Paddyyy préstame quiero ver.

-Noo- refutó Padfoot abrazándose al enorme cuadro.

-Me quiero morir- murmuró Johan mirando como James tomaba el cuadro por el marco y empezaba a jalar la madera que se quejaba y amenazaba con romperse llevándose con ella el óleo de los Merodeadores- chicos, chicos por favor, lo van a romper y me voy a terminar de morir- suplicó Johan acercándose a Sirius.

-Johan cuida…- Lily se interrumpió y se encogió de hombros mirando como Helen que estaba dormida en el piso se giraba y abrazaba las piernas de Johan mientras murmuraba algo sobre, ¿Malfoy?, y el chico se partía la boca con la orilla de un sofá, Johan se apresuró a sacar los pies del fuerte abrazo de Helen y sentado en el piso la miró, ¿Por qué su novia soñaba con Malfoy?, se puso a cuatro patas y se acercó a Helen, pero cuando llegaba junto a ella y se inclinaba un poco, tuvo que echarse hacia atrás rápidamente pues Helen se giraba en el momento en que lanzaba un puñetazo acompañado por una maldición sobre Malfoy, Johan sonrió mirando el entrecejo fruncido de la chica, respiró hondo y volvió a ir hacia los Merodeadores que seguían con el cuadro, corrió hacia ellos al ver que Padfoot brincaba en un sillón y James lo jalaba desde el piso intentando hacerlo bajar, cuando estaba a escasos quince centímetros de James algo le dio en la cabeza, giró la cabeza a la derecha, se agachó justo a tiempo en que el zapato de Harry se dirigía hacia él.

-Nooo Jack, es mío… por derecho- murmuraba Harry señalando una fotografía de James y Padfoot en su séptimo año.

-Que no, yo la quiero poorrrque mi papá está ahí.

-El mío también- dijo Harry golpeando al chico en el pecho con un dedo.

-¿Me golpeas cobarde?- preguntó Jack dando algunos traspiés, con tanto alcohol en la sangre no lograba mantener el equilibrio, sin embargo sí pudo brincarle a Harry encima, Lily corrió hacia ellos, pero para cuando llegaba Jack caía al piso totalmente dormido, Johan rodó los ojos y volvió hacia los Merodeadores, respiró tranquilo al ver a James dormido de rodillas con la cabeza recargada en el sofá, sintió un enorme hoyo en el estomago al ver a Sirius…

-Al infinito… y más allá!- gritó Padfoot en el aire.

-Que sea más allá- murmuró Johan cerrando los ojos mientras daba un paso a la derecha, no quiso abrirlos hasta que el ruido del sofá rechinando en el piso y después volcándose, siguiéndole el de cristal rompiéndose y finalmente el de un golpe sordo dando contra la pared y después en el piso, cesó…

-Creo que también se durmió con ese golpe- murmuró Lily mirando a Johan- déjame ver eso, te sangra mucho- señaló la boca del chico.

-No te preocupes, mi papá no tarda mucho en despertar y debemos asegurarnos de que estemos todos y bien- contestó Johan restándole importancia a su labio que empezaba a inflamarse.

-Como digas, a ver, por aquí tengo a Harry, Jack y Sirius- dijo la pelirroja señalando a cada muchacho.

-Bien, yo a James y Helen, estás tú y yo, todo bien- agregó suspirando.

-Johan- el chico la miró- ¿Dónde está Remus?

--------

Remus, por su parte, había llegado a la cocina con pasos tambaleantes, se sentía un poco mareado y tenia nauseas, encontró una silla y se sentó, mejor dicho, tropezó con una silla y de milagro cayo sentado en ella, cruzo sus brazos sobre la mesa y recargo su cabeza, estaba por quedarse dormido o vomitar, una de dos, cuando alguien entro en la cocina, esa persona no noto la presencia de Remus en un principio, pero el chico se quedo ido en cuanto la vio, era una chica, una chica con el cabello color rosa, vestía una simple playera que le quedaba grande.

-Hola- dijo Remus.

-Hola- respondió Tonks sin darse cuanta de quien era la persona que la había saludado, abrió el refrigerados y saco la leche, sirvió un poco en dos vasos y volvió a meterla, Remus seguía con la vista a la chica, Tonks se estiro para alcanzar el chocolate en polvo que estaba en la repisa mas alta, y al hacerlo a Remus se le fue el poco sueño que había conseguido.

Cuando Tonks levanto el brazo lo mas que pudo, la playera subió también quedándole aun mas corta que como estaba, por lo que Remus podía ver las panties negras con encaje rosa, eran pequeñas, solo cubrían la mitad del trasero de la chica, Remus se quedo mirando, admirando el tatuaje que Tonks tenia en la nalga derecha, una huella de lobo con la inscripción "_El Amor Es Una Tontería Hecha Por Dos_" sobre esta, hecha con letras muy lindas y elaboradas, siguió mirando hasta que Tonks alcanzo el frasco de chocolate y bajo el brazo, entonces la playera también bajo y cubrió la espectacular vista que había tenido Remus, entonces al licántropo se le ocurrió una idea para seguir disfrutando de tan buen espectáculo.

-Oye, puedes pasarme el cereal que esta ahí arriba?- pregunto Remus señalando el cereal que estaba en la misma repisa de donde Tonks había tomado el chocolate, Tonks, sin siquiera mirar a Remus, asintió y se estiro para tomar el cereal, Remus tuvo su preciado paisaje de nuevo, tenia que hacer algo para que Tonks no bajara el brazo- no, mentiras, mejor pásame el cereal de chocolate- Tonks siguió estirada y con la playera arriba mientras intentaba alcanzar el cereal de chocolate para Remus- no, ya me decidí, quiero las barritas de granola que están junto a los chocolates- Tonks tuvo que estirarse aun mas para alcanzar eso que le pedía Remus, casi no alcanzaba las barras de granola así que prácticamente se subió a la silla que estaba tras ella para agarrarlas.

-Remus, que haces aqu… Remus John Lupin que estas viendo?!- grito Lily al entrar a la cocina y ver a Remus prácticamente tomándole fotos con una cámara instantánea imaginaria al trasero tatuado de la chica de cabello rosa.

Remus dio un salto en su lugar, Tonks despertó casi del todo y miro tras ella, no sabia quien era esa pelirroja, el chico sentado se parecía a Johan, si, debía ser el chico, pero entonces, la pelirroja era…

-Ladrones!!- grito Tonks mirando a Lily.

-Ladrones? Que…- la frase de Lily quedo en el aire, ya que Tonks, al haber dejado su varita en la habitación de Remus, tomo una sartén, y comenzó a perseguir a la pelirroja por toda la cocina.

-Ven aquí ladrona!- gritaba Tonks mientras lanzaba golpes con la sartén, pero, al estar medio dormida aun, no le daban a Lily.

-Auxilio!! Johan, ayúdame!!- gritaba Lily mientras intentaba huir de Tonks.

-Lily, que pas… que demonios pasa aquí?!- exclamo Johan al ver la escena, su padre mas joven estaba inclinado en el lavaplatos vomitando todo lo que había tomado, Lily huía de una loca maniática que sostenía una sartén que se dirigía rápida y peligrosamente hacia su cabe… demasiado tarde para reaccionar, la sartén se había estampado contra la cabeza de Johan.

-Johan!- exclamo Lily al ver como el chico caía al piso.

-Johan? Este no es Johan!- exclamo Tonks mirando al chico que tenia la boca algo hinchada- es tu ayudante no es cierto!

-Ayudante? No planeo robarle!- grito Lily- oiga! Espere!

Tonks se había abalanzado sobre Johan quien a duras penas intentaba ponerse de pie, justo cuando había logrado hincarse, un cuerpo le caía encima tumbándolo de nuevo.

-Remus, ayuda! Que quieren aquí!- gritaba Tonks mientras le aplicaba una especie de llave al pobre chico.

-To… Tonks… espera…- pudo pronunciar Johan mientras Tonks lo tenia agarrado del cuello.

-Nada que espero!

-Espere, por favor, no somos ladrones!- dijo Lily intentando alejar a Tonks de Johan.

-Claro que no!- dijo Tonks sarcásticamente mientras apretaba mas la llave que le hacia a Johan- crees que les voy a creer!

-Chicos, no me siento bien- dijo Remus alejándose del lavaplatos y llegando a la pequeña lucha que mantenían los otros tres.

-Remus, tranquilo, siéntate y en un segundo estoy contigo- dijo Lily tirando con todas sus fuerzas de Tonks.

-Remus?- pregunto la chica separándose de Johan rápidamente, lo suficientemente rápido como para irse hacia atrás con todo y Lily, ambas cayeron hacia atrás.

-Eso estuvo mal- dijo Johan sentándose como pudo e intentando enfocar.

-Que pasa aquí!- exclamo Tonks al ver a Johan en el suelo y después a otro chico idéntico a Johan, solo con el cabello mas corto, caminando tambaleantemente hacia ellos.

-Remus, siéntate por favor- dijo Lily tomando a su amigo por un brazo y lanzándolo sobre una silla para luego girarse hacia Tonks- escuche, no hemos venido a robar nada, nos… nos perdimos, de acuerdo?

-Se perdieron?- pregunto Tonks, aun no soltaba la sartén, no estaba totalmente segura de creer eso, ya que había dos Johan en la habitación y una chica pelirroja a la que nunca había visto, el verdadero Johan se ponía de pie lenta y silenciosamente.

-Si, nos perdimos, ahora por favor, debemos tranquilizarnos- dio Lily.

-No, no me tranquilizare hasta saber quienes son y que hacen…- Tonks no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Remus vomito justo detrás de la chica.

-Remus!- exclamo Lily y corrió a ayudar a su amigo.

-Por que le dices Re… aaaaahhhhh!!- Tonks había pisado el vomito de Remus y ahora caía hacia atrás con la sartén aun en la mano, sartén que fue a dar a…

-Johan!- grito Lily al ver que el chico caía desmayado.

-Ay no!- exclamo Tonks al ver al hijo de su novio yaciendo en el suelo- Remus me mata…

-Nymph, que pa… sa?- dijo Remus entrando en la cocina, al ver a su hijo tendido en el suelo sin conocimiento se apresuro a hincarse al lado de el para ver que le pasaba, tomo la cabeza de Johan y la puso sobre sus piernas, el chico estaba bien, no pasaba nada, al principio del escándalo había pensado que su novia y su típica torpeza habían hecho un desastre en la cocina y que no tenia caso bajar, ya en la mañana limpiaría, peor después de escuchar otras voces lanzando gritos, entonces si fue cuando bajo corriendo, no sin antes despertar a Sirius.

-Ya destrozaste la cocina de nuevo?- pregunto Sirius entrando mas dormido que despierto.

-Oye, yo no destruí nada, es la culpa de la pelirroja y de la imitación de Johan- se excuso Tonks señalando a Lily, quien cuidaba a Remus joven, el cual se veía muy mal, apoyaba su cabeza en la mesa y emitía ligeros gemidos lastimeros.

-Quienes?- preguntó Remus mirando a Tonks con el entrecejo fruncido, después miro hacia donde su novia señalaba y se le fue el aire- no puede ser.

Remus dejo caer sin ningún cuidado la cabeza de su hijo, no era su intención, pero el asombro lo dominó, contemplo con asombro a la pelirroja que tenia en frente, lo miraba como disculpándose por el desorden que habían hecho, después fijo su vista en el chico al que la pelirroja acariciaba intentando calmarlo, no era posible… no podía ser verdad…

-Re… Remus, dime por favor que enloquecí y que no estoy viéndote a ti intentando vomitar y a Lily intentando que no lo hagas- dijo Sirius con los ojos súper abiertos mirando a Lily y a Remus joven.

-Loco ya estabas, ahora el que me preocupa, soy yo- dijo Remus sin poder quitar la vista de ambos chicos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El sol le daba de lleno en la cara, ¿Quién había abierto las cortinas de su cama?, no era posible que hubiera olvidado cerrarlas, aunque después de tremenda fiesta era muy probable, aún con los ojos cerrados se sentó y estiró una mano buscando las cortinas… no había nada, con pereza abrió un ojo, después el otro… sus mirada gris recorrió el lugar, banderines de Gryffindor, posters de Quidditch y esa escoba en la pared se parecía mucho a la que tenía en… abrió mucho la boca y negó desesperadamente mientras brincaba fuera de la cama y corría hacia la ventana.

-El valle de Godric… volvimos- murmuró Jack con sorpresa- pero…- agregó mirando una cama frente a la suya, se acercó lentamente y miró a Moony- despierta, despierta, despierta- el chico comenzó a zarandear a Moony que solo se removía incómodo- por favor… ay no- volvió a negar y corrió hacia la puerta, no le importó que la cabeza estuviera a punto de explotarle ni sentir que se deshidrataba- ¡Harry!- gritó al entrar en la habitación de su primo.

-¡Ssssh, me duele la cabeza Jack, déjame dormir!- reclamó Harry arropándose más.

-Harry volvimos, estamos en casa, arriba- balbuceó rápidamente Jack, Harry se sentó como impulsado por un resorte y miró alrededor.

-¿Pero como?- preguntó mirando junto a su cama a Padfoot dormido cómodamente.

-No sé, reunión urgente- dijo antes de salir corriendo rumbo a la habitación de su hermana.

-Despierta- murmuró Harry tirándole una almohada a Padfoot- anda, tendrás la oportunidad de conocerte mayor- semi-gritó Harry corriendo hacia la puerta, pero Padfoot solo se dio la vuelta, Harry se alzó de hombros, abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza, cuando miró el pasillo despejado corrió hacia la habitación de Johan, cuando llegaba Jack abría la puerta y junto con Helen se amontonaban en el marco.

-Buenos días- contestó Johan sentado en su cama terminando de ponerse los zapatos- los esperaba, tardaron bastante.

-Estamos, estamos, estamos…

-En nuestra época Harry- lo interrumpió Johan mirando a Lily que parecía más sorprendida que unas horas atrás.

-Pero…- murmuró Helen mirando a James que dormía plácidamente- ¡aah!- gritó al escuchar el golpe en la puerta.

-Abajo… conocen la rutina… dos minutos.

-Mi papá- suspiró Johan mirando la puerta- andando, Lily, creo que sería mejor que cuidaras a los chicos, no creo que a Padfoot le agrade verse… gritándonos- sonrió el chico resignado, Lily le regresó la sonrisa y asintió, los cuatro minis se miraron y salieron de la habitación, Johan encabezaba la fila, después iba Helen, Jack y por último Harry, así bajaron las escaleras lo más lento que pudieron, suspiraron al mismo tiempo al ver la puerta de la estancia abierta.

-¿Estuvo buena la fiesta?- sintieron escalofríos con el saludo de Sirius, pero no se atrevieron a mirarlo y cabizbajos fueron hasta el sillón que conocían perfectamente, al mismo tiempo se dejaron caer.

-¡Empiecen!- ordenó Remus parándose frente a ellos- ¡y quiero que me miren!- en perfecto sincronía los cuatro chicos levantaron la cabeza aunque desearon volver a bajarla al ver la cara del licántropo, Johan era el más incomodo, su padre le dedicaba una mirada especial, solo esperaba que Jack no abriera la boca, cerró los ojos maldiciendo al chico, acababa de abrir la boca solo para empeorar todo.

-¿Qué quieres que empecemos tío Remus?

-¡A dar explicaciones!- gritó Sirius desde la puerta de la estancia- ¿o quieren que las saque yo?- preguntó amenazante.

-Hablaremos- se adelantó Helen.

-Todo fue mi culpa Sirius, yo… bueno, lo hicieron por mí- comentó serio Harry.

-De nada te servirá el papel de victima Harry- interrumpió Remus mirando que el rostro de su amigo se ablandaba- la culpa fue de los cuatro, ¿acaso tienen idea de lo que hicieron?

-¡Jack, dime por qué demonios sacaste un libro de magia negra!- gritó Sirius acercándose, el chico se encogió entre Helen y Harry.

-No fue Jack- se apresuró a contestar Johan, la fulminante mirada de Sirius se posó en él, uniéndosele rápidamente la de su padre.

-Fuimos todos, menos Harry, era un regalo por su cumpleaños- explicó Helen.

-Déjame ver si entendí- murmuró Sirius molesto, la chica tragó saliva recargándose en el respaldo del sofá- un regalo para Harry… un regalo…- repitió en un susurro, los chicos inconscientemente se inclinaron al frente para intentar escuchar- ¡un hechizo de magia negra, que incluía ingredientes peligrosos!- gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, los chicos dieron un brinco echándose hacia atrás, en el piso superior los tres merodeadores que dormían brincaron en sus camas.

-¡Que para variar estaba incompleto!, ¡y robaron al ministerio!- se unió a los gritos Remus, empezaba a ponerse rojo.

-¡No robamos!- gritó Johan- nada- agregó en un susurro ante la mirada de Remus.

-Claro, ¿entonces de donde sacaron el Giratiempo?- preguntó Remus más molesto de lo que jamás lo habían visto, Johan se mordió el labio inferior.

-De Internet- contestó Jack tranquilo.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué le pasó a mi lap…?

-No creo que sea el momento para eso- lo interrumpió Sirius.

-¿Y la artesa de Merlín?- inquirió Remus mirando a Helen.

-Internet tío- dijo Helen mirándolo.

-Claro, el Atliagam y el medallón de James.

-También usamos el anillo de Lily- agregó Jack, se inclinó hacia delante ante los codazos de Helen y Harry, y el zape de Johan.

-En Internet se encuentra todo- trató de componerla Johan, pero la mirada de Sirius estaba sobre Harry quien intentaba mirar hacia cualquier parte antes que a su padrino.

-Ya, y ¡Supongo que la ropa de Harry apareció regada por mi habitación justo enfrente del cajón donde tenía el medallón, por el Internet!- gritó Sirius, su molestia aumentaba rápidamente, los chicos se encogieron otro tanto en su lugar.

-¡Pudieron haber muerto al hacer un hechizo incompleto, acaso no te he enseñado nada sobre eso Johan… mírame cuando te hable!- ordenó el licántropo cuando su hijo se miraba los pies.

-Papá yo no…

-¡Nada!- lo interrumpió Remus- ¡fue una irresponsabilidad enorme, no se detuvieron a pensar en las consecuencias de jugar con un Giratiempo, y menos con el de hacer un hechizo incompleto!

-Pero nosotros…- murmuró Helen.

-¡Ustedes adivinaron las palabras y mira lo que pasó!- la interrumpió Remus- usaron ingredientes peligroso, una vasija legendaria, irrumpieron en la biblioteca privada de Sirius, hicieron un hechizo de magia negra!

-No olvides el violar la privacidad de mi habitación- comentó Sirius sentado en un sillón tras Remus.

-Sí y la mía- agregó el licántropo- castigados, los cuatro… una semana, limpiarás el ático, tú el sótano, lavarás nuestra ropa sin magia, y tú le ayudarás al señor Truggle con su biblioteca nueva- indicó Remus señalando a Harry, Jack, Helen y Johan respectivamente, al mismo tiempo los chicos intentaron refutar, pero solo pudieron abrir la boca pues Sirius los atajó.

-El que ponga un pero, lo castigaré yo… ¿alguno?- preguntó mirando a los cuatro que solo le regresaron la mirada- bien, retírense.

-Johan, espérame en tu habitación, subiré en un momento- agregó Remus, el chico asintió resignado.

-Por cierto… solo una razón, por mínima que sea y me conocerán- agregó Sirius cuando los chicos iban en la puerta- ¿entendido?- preguntó a los petrificados adolescentes que con mucho esfuerzo pudieron asentir.

-Oye Moony- comentó Sirius cuando los muchachos subían las escaleras, Remus lo miró- no mencionaste nada sobre el estado en el que llegaron- Remus sonrió pícaramente.

-Sirius, para empezar, nosotros también llegamos en el mismo estado, si nuestros padres nos hubieran visto así nos habrían castigado pero, ¿Cómo crees tú que están los chicos después de tremenda borrachera?, para mí fueron suficiente castigo los gritos y un punto para ellos por no haberse quejado porque sinceramente creo que la cabeza está a punto de estallarles.

Ante el comentario muy acertado de Remus, Sirius soltó una gran carcajada a la que se le unió Remus segundos después.

---------

Al llegar a la planta superior, los chicos se despidieron en la puerta de la habitación de Harry e intentaron ir a las suyas a intentar mitigar las pulsaciones que estaban a punto de hacer explotar su cabeza, pero un muy serio James lo evitó.

-No James, en verdad tengo que ir a mi habitación, si mi padre llega y no estoy va a terminar de matarme- balbuceaba Johan mientras James lo arrastraba a la habitación de Harry donde simplemente lo arrojó al interior, los minis se sorprendieron al ver a Remus sentado en la cama junto con Lily.

-Tienen que ayudarnos- ordenó James señalando a Padfoot en posición fetal en un rincón alejado.

-¿Qué tiene?- preguntó Jack interesado.

-Un grito nos despertó y decidimos bajar- explicó Moony mirando detenidamente a su amigo que había empezado a chuparse el dedo índice.

-No los pude detener- comentó Lily apenada.

-Y Padfoot entró en un shock al ver a quien él pensó era él en el futuro- murmuró confundido James.

-Cuando vio al Sirius adulto, digo porque se parecen bastante- aclaró Moony, James asintió rápidamente.

-Cuando los regañaba- terminó Lily.

-Chicos, debo regresar a mi habitación- dijo Johan dando media vuelta.

-No, nadie sale hasta que mi amigo regrese a la normalidad- James se apresuró a pararse frente a la puerta.

-James, tu amigo va a regresar rápido, pero yo no tengo ganas de morir y si mi padre no me encuentra en…

-No me importa- interrumpió James testarudo.

-Bien, bien- balbuceó Johan yendo hacia Padfoot, se acuclilló junto a él y lo miró detenidamente- eh… Padfoot, anda, no pasa nada, vamos levántate, por favor- suplicó de rodillas, después se inclinó un poco y le susurró algo al oído, sonrió al ver que Padfoot se ponía de pie de un brinco- listo, ahora déjame ir a…

-¡JOHAN!

-Genial- murmuró el chico al escuchar el grito de su padre, apartó a James de la puerta y salió dando un portazo.

-Oigan chicos- todos miraron cuando la puerta se volvía a abrir y una cabellera negra seguida por una pícara mirada gris se asomaba.

-¡Tú!- gritó Padfoot.

-¿Yo?- preguntó Sirius entrando completamente- Moony que gusto de verte, P… Prongs, pelirroja- saludó animado- Padf…

-¡Cómo pudiste!- volvió a gritar Padfoot, Sirius lo miró extrañado- ¿Dónde quedó el merodeador que yo conocía?

-¿Qué le dieron?- preguntó Sirius confundido mirando a sus hijos, los minis se alzaron de hombros.

-¡Por qué!, ¿Por qué?- sollozó Padfoot cayendo de rodillas con los brazos al cielo- no puedes ser tú, no… no puedo ser yo- golpeó dramáticamente el piso con los puños- ¡no pude haberme convertido en un monstruo!- gritó a cuatro patas levantando la mirada hacia el techo.

-¿Siguieron tomando?- preguntó Sirius mirando a Jack, el chico se apresuró a negar.

-Pero entiendo que estés enfermo, no te preocupes, yo buscaré la cura- siguió gritando Padfoot cosas sin sentido según el punto de vista de Sirius- seguro que Remus me lanzó un Imperius, sí eso fue, una maldición de Remus, no quería ser el único malo y me hechizó… ¡Pero cómo te atreves a hacer eso Remus, somos amigos!- exclamó entre alarmado y ofendido el chico, Moony enarcó una ceja.

-Bueno, yo solo venía a decirles que la comida estaba lista- Sirius miró una última vez a Padfoot, después se alzó de hombros y salió de la habitación.

-Sí pero buscaré el contra-hechizo, no puede quedarse así- murmuró pensativo Padfoot mientras se sentaba en la cama de Harry.

---------

Después de la comida los Merodeadores y los Minis se dirigían hacia las habitaciones para cambiarse, seguían en pijama, y aunque era muy cómodo, no podían andar con ella todo el día, y además debían darle ropa a los Merodeadores y a Lily, no podían andar con el uniforme de Hogwarts por las calles Muggles.

-Bueno, no pueden andar por ahí con su uniforme- dijo Harry dirigiéndose a su habitación seguido por los Merodeadores.

-Aparte de que es sumamente anticuado ese estilo, necesitan ropa Muggle para andar por aquí- dijo Helen- ven Lily, tú y yo iremos a mi habitación, te haré un Extreme Makeover, James babeara por ti.

-Mas?- preguntaron Padfoot y Moony burlonamente.

-Cierren el pico- les dijo James empujando a sus amigos.

-Bueno, pónganse guapos, nosotras nos pondremos radiantes, ven Lily- Helen arrastro a Lily hacia su habitación para comenzar la actualización de la chica.

-Bien, entren a mi habitación- dijo Harry, los tres Merodeadores entraron al cuarto de Harry seguidos por Jack y Johan.

-Bien chicos, busquemos su estilo- dijo Jack abriendo el armario de Harry.

Los Merodeadores, con algo de apoyo de los Minis, pronto tomaron ropa que iba muy acuerdo a ellos, James tomo unos shorts largos de mezclilla, una playera negra algo holgada con la inscripción en letras blancas _"En caso de incendio mire al reverso…"_ por delante y con _"…dije en caso de incendio, imbécil"_ en la parte trasera, y unos Converse altos color negro, Remus se decidió por un pantalón color caqui, un poco flojo, una camisa café claro, y unos tenis blancos con café medio elegantes, y Sirius, bueno, Sirius tardo en decidirse, pero después de 20 cambios de ropa encontró algo que le convencía del todo, unos pantalones negros entubados, camisa negra con llamas azul eléctrico, y unos tenis negros con líneas azules oscuro.

-Listo, ya están vestidos como si fueran de nuestra época- dijo Harry mirando a los tres Merodeadores, quienes se examinaban en el espejo.

-Ya se de donde saco Helen lo quisquillosa para la ropa- dijo Jack mirando a su joven padre.

-Me agrada- dijo Padfoot acomodándose la chaqueta mientras se miraba detenidamente en el espejo.

-Diferente al estilo de nuestro tiempo, peor me gusta- dijo James- vamos a ver que dicen Remus y Sirius.

-Sabes lo extraño que suena esa frase?- pregunto Moony mirando a su amigo.

-Si, bueno, pero ya quedamos en llamarlos a ustedes dos Padfoot y Moony y a los adultos Sirius y Remus- dijo James encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si, como tu no tienes a nadie aquí con tu nombre- dijo Sirius dirigiéndose a la puerta- ahora que lo pienso, en donde esta James?

Johan y Jack se miraron y después voltearon a ver a Harry preocupados, el chico había bajado la mirada y se había quedado muy quieto.

-Y bien, en donde esta?- apresuro Moony al ver que no respondía nadie.

-Tengo trabajo o ando de vacaciones con Lily?- preguntó James al ver que aun no había respuesta.

-Erm… ustedes…

-No pueden venir por ahora- respondió rápidamente Harry, seguía mirando al piso y evitaba el contacto visual con todos- será mejor que bajemos.

Harry salio rápidamente de la habitación, Jack y Johan se miraron preocupados, ninguno de los Merodeadores lo noto, así que siguieron a Harry escaleras abajo.

-Y bien, que tal?- pregunto Padfoot llegando a la sala, Remus, que leía el Profeta, aparto la mirada del periódico y miro a los jóvenes Merodeadores.

-Mucho mejor- dijo Remus mirando como los chicos habían encontrado su propio estilo entre la ropa de Harry- pero pregúntenle a Sirius, el es el fashionista.

-Tío Sirius, ven a ver a los Merodeadores- grito Johan, Sirius entro por la puerta de la cocina con un paquete de galletas en la mano y miro a los tres chicos.

-Vaya, tu que dices Remus, nos vemos geniales o que?- preguntó Sirius arrogantemente mientras veía el atuendo que su yo joven tenia puesto.

-Exacto- dijo James arrogantemente.

-Chicos, su atención por favor- la voz de Helen llamo la atención de todos, ella también se había cambiado, pero para Remus, Sirius y los Minis no era nada del otro mundo verla así de linda, eso era cosa de todos los días, aunque los Merodeadores se habían olvidado por un segundo de quien era la chica y miraban con mucha, demasiada atención la mini que traía Helen, pero con un par de codazos por parte de Padfoot todo se resolvió.

-Que pasa princesa?- pregunto Sirius mirando a su hija parada al pie de la escalera.

-Quiero que vean mi obra maestra- dijo Helen solemnemente- arregle a Lily, la maquille, le di ropa nueva y la peine, así que admiren, y babeen- aclaro mirando a James- a la nueva y mejorada Lily Evans… claro, futura Potter.

Todos miraron hacia las escaleras y miraron a la pelirroja descender, estaba algo roja por el hecho de tener todas las miradas sobre ella, los chicos la vieron desde los pies a la cabeza, unas botas negras, muy bonitas, que llegaban hasta sus rodillas, una falda de mezclilla a mitad del muslo, una blusa de tirantes negra medio corta, solo se veía un poco del vientre de la chica pero no el ombligo, Helen la había maquillado muy bien, y el contorno negro alrededor de los ojos de Lily los hacia lucir mucho mas verde de lo normal, y el cabello lo llevaba suelto, algo ondulado y con copete de lado.

-Ya, no me vean- dijo Lily tapándose la cara con las manos, muerta de pena.

-Nena, te ves… es que… yo…- James se acerco a Lily y le tomo las manos, Lily lo miro un poco avergonzada- estas hermosa.

-Que, antes no lo estaba?- pregunto la chica haciéndose la indignada.

-No, no, no, quiero decir si… bueno, yo…

-Esta bien, ya entendí James- dijo Lily riendo ante la actitud de su novio.

-Esta vez te ves mas hermosa, preciosa, bellísima y guapa que todas los demás días en los que te veo- dijo James abrazando Lily por la cintura, la chica le sonrió algo apenada y después se besaron.

-Ya Prongs, tu y tus cursilerías- dijo Padfoot sentándose en un sillón.

-Tenias que matar el momento, no, Black?- pregunto James sin separar sus labios de los de Lily.

-Que abusivo papi- dijo Helen mirando a Sirius.

-Yo que, fue el quien lo dijo- se excuso Sirius.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta papá, él, eres tú- dijo Helen cruzando los brazos.

-Bueno, era algo… bobo en esa época- explico Sirius encogiéndoos de hombros.

-Bobo?!- exclamo Padfoot.

-Eras?- pregunto Remus burlonamente.

-Oye!- reclamaron Sirius y Padfoot haciendo reír a todos.

-Bueno, ya que tenemos ropa adecuada, por que no vamos a dar una vuelta?- dijo Moony mirando a todos.

-Si, quiero presumir a mi pelirroja- dijo James jalando a Lily por la cintura para pegarla a él.

-Si, bueno, vamos, el macho alpha dentro de James quiere presumir a su hembra– dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie.

-Black, si no te callas, yo misma te callare- dijo Lily mirando a Sirius con ojos entrecerrados.

-Ven? Uno solo quiere ser gracioso y agradar a la gente y así es como lo tratan- dijo Sirius- bueno, yo puedo presumir a mi hija, pero si alguien se le acerca…

-Va a sufrir- dijeron Jack y Harry mirando burlonamente a Johan.

-Si… ejem… siento lastima por el pobre idiota…- dijo Johan en voz baja, pero Sirius pudo escucharlo y soltó su típica ladrido-carcajada.

-Esto será genial- dijo el Animago antes de cerrar la puerta de la casa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bueno, el castigo no era tan malo como ellos habían pensado, ya habían pasado tres días y seguían con vida, Helen debía lavar la ropa por una semana al estilo Muggle, lo bueno es que se habían dignado a dejarla utilizar la lavadora, lavaría la ropa de Remus, Sirius, Jack, Harry y Johan, bastante, pero lo bueno era que solo era una semana y la ropa que usaban los Merodeadores y Lily seria lavada con magia, Harry y Jack tampoco recibieron el peor de los castigos, el plazo era una semana también, a Harry le tocaba limpiar el ático y a Jack el sótano, no era mucho trabajo, pero si era espeluznante, para Johan, una semana ayudando al vecino, el señor Truggle en su biblioteca, conociendo al viejo regañaría a Johan por tocar todos y cada uno de los libros que supuestamente iba a ayudar acomodando, sabia que lo regañaría si lo ayudaba y también si no lo hacia, así que se preparo mentalmente para esa fatídica semana, estaba sentado en su cama leyendo mientras esperaba que Remus lo llamara para llevarlo a su tercer día de tortura con el señor Truggle cuando unos toquecitos en su puerta lo distrajeron.

-Adelante- dijo el chico, la cara de su sonriente novia apareció.

-Servicio de lavandería- bromeo Helen entrando en la habitación de Johan con una enorme cesta de ropa sucia.

-Sufriendo desde tan temprano?- pregunto Johan dejando el libro y sonriéndole a la chica.

-Papá me dijo que si terminaba temprano me dejaría comer postre- respondió Helen déjanos la cesta sobre la cama de Johan- lo bueno es que es solo la ropa de papa, tío Remus, tuya, Jack y Harry, ya me tendrías muerta si lavara lo que usan los Merodeadores y Lily también.

-Buen punto- dijo Johan.

-Y tu? Iras con Truggle hoy, no?- preguntó Helen mientras echaba el cubo de ropa de Johan en la cesta.

-Si, mi tercer día de tortura- dijo Johan rodando los ojos.

-Lastima, bueno, será mejor que yo termine con esto, después saldremos a dar un paseo, cierto?- preguntó Helen acercándose a Johan y abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Si sobrevivo, será la primera cosa que haga- respondió el chico tomando a Helen por la cintura y acercándola a él, sus labios se unieron, no lo habían pensado, peor desde que habían ido al pasado y habían regresado no se habían besado, y todo gracias al miedo que infundía Padfoot sobre Johan, peor ahí estaban a salvo… bueno casi.

-Johan tienes el…- James había entrado justo a mitad del beso, Johan y Helen abrieron los ojos sin separar sus labios, miraron hacia la puerta y vieron a James parado en el marco de la puerta con un libro en la mano mirando hacia la mano que Johan tenia sobre el trasero de Helen, Johan se apresuro a quitar la mano de ahí y separarse hasta quedar mínimo dos metros de distancia de la chica.

-Bueno, me retiro, buena suerte Wolfie, adiós James- dijo la chica mientras tomaba la cesta de ropa sucia y salía de la habitación.

-Entonces…- comenzó James una vez que Helen hubiese dejado la habitación- tú y Helen…

-No le digas a Padfoot por favor- dio Johan rápidamente poniéndose frente a James.

-Le tienes miedo a Paddy?- pregunto James burlonamente.

-No miedo, pánico!- exclamo Johan haciendo reír a James- James por favor, te lo suplico, fue muy difícil decírselo al tío Sirius y ahora tengo que lidiar con el Sirius oven, es una tortura.

-Bien, bien, no le diré nada- dijo James al e que Johan casi se pone de rodillas suplicándole- el no lo sabrá por mi.

-Bien, gra… oye, un segundo, como que no lo sabrá por ti?- pregunto Johan deteniendo a ames, quien estaba por salir d la habitación.

-Padfoot será lento, pero tonto no es, se dará cuenta tarde o temprano Johan, y mas te vale estar preparado- fue lo ultimo que dijo James antes de salir de la habitación.

-Estoy muerto- dijo Johan dirigiéndose a su cama para tumbarse y pensar en la desgracia de haberse enamorado de la hija de Sirius "El Hombre Mas Celoso De Todo El Mundo Mágico" Black, cuando algo tirado en el suelo.

Se agacho para recoger el pedazo de tela que estaba sobre su alfombra, pero resulta que no era solo un pedazo de tela, era una de las tangas de Helen, a Johan lo invadió un sonrojo monumental, la tanga era rosa, muy pequeña, en la parte de atrás tenia un pequeño corazón con diamantes blancos, Johan contemplo la prenda, seguía con su sonrojo, después de unos segundos decidió regresársela a la chica, no se la podía quedar, bueno, tal vez si podía, peor no seria correcto… y ahora le salía lo poco santo que le quedaba, salio de la habitación con la tanga en la mano, peor no se dio cuanta que Sirius iba subiendo, de hecho ni siquiera recordó que llevaba la tanga de la hija del hombre mas celoso de la casa en la mano.

-Hola tío Sirius- dijo Johan.

-Hola… Johan, que traes ahí?- pregunto Sirius al ver el corazón que colgaba de la mano de Johan.

-Oh, esto es de Helen, voy a regresárselo- dio Johan dándose vuelta para seguir por su camino, Sirius frunció el entrecejo, después pensó en lo que había dicho, le había dicho a Sirius que levaba una tanga de Helen en la mano? Que acaso se había vuelto loco?- déjame rectificar mi respuesta, Helen la dejo caer en mi habitación y ahora se la llevo- dijo Johan, satisfecho con su respuesta iba a retirarse, pero repaso su respuesta de nuevo, miro la cara de pocos amigo que tenia su tío- eso sonó mal, lo que quería decir es que, Helen no las usaba cuando las olvido- Johan estaba por bajar las escaleras y la respuesta que había dicho le pareció la mas estúpida de todas las que había dado, no quiso ni mirar a Sirius- yo… erm… tío Sirius…

-Johan- siseo Sirius mirando a Johan con la cara mas maldita que encontró en su repertorio, en menos de un segundo Johan estaba escaleras abajo corriendo por su vida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sabía que algo malo sucedería si volvían a desobedecer, pero no se podía resistir a esa mirada y ese susurro que lograba ponerle la piel de gallina y ahí tenía el resultado de su poca fuerza de voluntad, debía aprender a decirle "No" a Helen, de ahora en adelante practicaría, ya había tenido demasiados castigos por un año, en solo un día, y ese siseo de Sirius volvía a llegarle a la cabeza mientras veía a sus primos correr en círculos, seguramente ellos también lo escuchaban, "Solo una razón, por mínima que sea y me conocerán" ¿Qué tanto se daría a conocer Sirius cuando se enterara de que habían perdido a los Merodeadores en un centro comercial Muggle?

-¡Basta, deténganse!- gritó Johan molesto, los tres chicos dejaron de correr y lo miraron.

-Wolfie es que…- murmuró Helen.

-¡Wolfie nada Helen!- la interrumpió Johan, la chica guardó silencio Johan se miraba en verdad molesto.

-Bueno, bueno, dejémonos de no hacer nada y…- dijo Jack acercándose a los chicos.

-¿De no hacer nada?- gruñó Johan mirándolo, el chico regresó rápidamente a donde Harry miraba inclinado peligrosamente sobre el barandal.

-Chicos ¿en qué piso estamos?- murmuró Harry despegando los pies del piso.

-En el décimo, ¿Por qué?- preguntó Johan serio.

-¿Qué ropa traía Padfoot?

-¡Harry te vas a caer!- le reprendió Helen jalándolo del cinturón- creo que una camisa negra y un pantalón beige, ¿por…?- la chica no terminó la pregunta pues siguió la mano de Harry hasta un elevador transparente frente a ella, se detenía en el piso inferior y un chico vistiendo lo que había descrito de cabello un poco largo y negro miraba hacia todas partes, empezaron a gritarle pero el chico ni siquiera parecía escucharlos, Johan empujó a Jack al salir corriendo, los demás lo vieron y echaron a correr tras él.

-¡No se detengan, no sirve!- gritó Johan al pasar junto al elevador.

-Las escaleras no- se quejó Jack mirando las largas escaleras- los veo abajo!- gritó el chico un par de minutos después resbalando por el barandal, al llegar al piso corrió hacia la tienda donde habían visto entrar a Padfoot, pero se frenó en seco al ver muchas mujeres, de hecho sería lógico si no fuera por el decorado que ahogaba en rosa- _La femme- _leyó incrédulo- ropa íntima, no puede estar tan enfermo, aquí no está- dijo seguro girándose, sonrió al verlos llegar con la lengua de corbata.

-¿Y si nos separamos?, así no lograremos mucho- propuso Helen.

-¡No!- gritó Jack logrando que los demás dieran un brinco- así es como empiezan a morir todos, no podemos separarnos- exclamó desesperado.

-Bien, Harry busca a Prongs, yo a Moony, Helen a Lily y Jack ve por Padfoot- explicó Johan ignorando el ataque de histeria del chico- nos vemos en tres horas en la fuente de la planta baja, la de la entrada oeste- y ante el asentimiento de todos se separaron, Jack miró a su alrededor y no quedándole otra opción comenzó a buscar a su joven padre mientras la voz de actual padre resonaba en su cabeza, en verdad no quería conocerlo.

Jamás pensó poder hacer eso que hacía en ese instante, Harry miraba dentro de las tiendas mientras al mismo tiempo miraba al frente para no chocar con alguien y revisaba por el barandal por si veía a James, se alegró de haberle preguntado a Helen sobre lo que vestía su padre y revisaba a cada chico que veía con camisa azul, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba el lugar donde podría haber ido.

-Pero que tonto, es James ¡una tienda de deportes!- sonrió el chico empezando a correr, pero unos metros adelante se detuvo al ver a Helen, Johan y Jack mirando una lámina en la pared.

-Hay quince librerías- escuchó que murmuraba Johan señalando unos cuadritos de colores.

-Diez salones de belleza, cinco tiendas de ropa íntima, veinte boutiques- murmuró pensativa Helen.

-Pues yo no sé donde encontrarlo- dijo Jack.

-Siete tiendas de deporte- señaló Harry tras Helen.

-Bueno, solo tenemos tres horas para poder volver a casa antes de que nuestros padres regresen- apremió Johan.

-¿Pero yo qué hago?- preguntó Jack mirando como el resto se separaba de nuevo.

Helen bajó dos pisos corriendo, el ascensor debía estar descompuesto pues la lucecita que indicaba el piso subía y bajaba rápidamente, Jack compraba un helado extra grande, Johan agotado recorría cada rincón de las librerías a las que entraba mientras Harry seguía haciendo todo a la vez, las tres horas pasaron rápidamente y solo encontraron un terrible dolor en los pies.

-¿Nada?- preguntó agotado Johan al ver llegar a Harry, el chico negó preocupado, Jack y Helen llegaron en las mismas condiciones, incluso Helen llevaba las sandalias en la mano.

-Estamos fritos- murmuró Jack mirando a sus primos, éstos asintieron apesadumbrados, todos miraron a Helen al escuchar que sonaba su celular, la chica se apresuró a sacarlo de su bolso, perdió el color al verlo, con lentitud lo abrió y puso el altavoz.

-¡Dónde demonios están!- el gritó de Sirius los hizo encogerse de hombros- se suponía que estaban castigados y no podían salir de la casa!

-Sí papá es que…- murmuró Helen.

-Es que nada, los quiero aquí ahora mismo- Helen suspiró al escuchar como su padre colgaba la bocina, guardó el teléfono y miró a los chicos frente a ella.

-¿Cómo le decimos que perdimos a los Merodeadores?- su primo, novio y hermano solo le regresaron una mirada derrotada.

Helen se puso las sandalias de tacón y abrazada a Johan siguió a Jack y Harry, mientras ellos salían del centro comercial arrastrando los pies, a no más de cincuenta metros, la gente seguía apiñada alrededor de dos elevadores, en el tercer piso, una decidida mirada avellana estaba fija en una mirada gris frente a él, las manos de ambos jóvenes estaban en el aire dispuestos a presionar un botón, mientras en el elevador del medio Moony sostenía un pañuelo rojo en alto, su elevador fue hasta el décimo piso al igual que las miradas de James y Padfoot, el pañuelo dejó la mano de Moony, en el mismo instante dos manos se estamparon contra el número diez de diferente elevador, Moony miraba expectante hacia ambos lados esperando ver al ganador, James brincó y gritó al llegar primero, Padfoot hacía señas con su mano inconforme por el resultado, Moony aplacó los ánimos con un simple movimiento del pañuelo que había vuelto a recoger, cuando elevó el pañuelo por sobre su cabeza, ambos Animagos se volvieron a preparar, Moony soltó el pañuelo segundos después de que su elevador empezara a descender tomando a sus amigos desprevenidos, Padfoot reaccionó primero y presionó el botón con el número dos, James presionó el tres, pero Remus paró en el cuarto piso y volvió a ascender, James pulsó el número diez, él sí conocía a Moony, Sirius maldijo al elevador por ir hasta el primer piso…

-¡Ocupado!- gritó Padfoot empujando al señor que intentaba subir, Padfoot ayudó a las puertas a cerrar y presionó veinte veces seguidas el botón con el nueve.

Pero cuando el ascensor de Padfoot llegaba al piso nueve, el de Moony bajaba y James iba tras él, más gente llegaba y veía la tan reñida carrera…

-El chico de camisa azul va ganando, parece que tienen que alcanzar al del medio- explicó un chico de algunos trece años, que tenía dos horas observando la carrera de ascensores, a su novia que acababa de llegar.

Moony por fin se detuvo en el tercer piso, ésta vez Padfoot se había dado cuenta y le llevaba ventaja a James que se había atorado en el sexto piso, pero cuando su elevador alcanzaba el cuarto piso y el de James apenas iba en el quinto y ya hasta brincaba intentando llegar más rápido, los tres elevadores botaron un poco y las luces que iluminaba el tablero con números se apagó…

-¡Eh no es justo, casi ganaba!- se quejó Padfoot pegándose al cristal para burlarse de James que estaba sobre él, cuando casi lograba hacerle una seña triunfante a Prongs, la puerta del elevador se abrió- ¡está ocupado y…!- interrumpió su grito al ver en la placa del enorme hombre una pequeña leyenda "_Policía"._

Lily estaba encantada mirando como terminaban el manicure y en verdad ese maquillaje se le miraba bien, a como pudo e intentando con mucho cuidado no arruinar sus uñas, sacó el teléfono celular que Remus le había dado, intercambió algunos monosílabos, mandó a volar las pequeñas vasijas y artilugios que había en la mesa y con una mascarilla verde salió corriendo.

-No puedo creerlo, jugar con los elevadores- murmuraba molesta Lily mientras se quitaba la mascarilla.

-Es que Lily, bueno estábamos aburridos…- James intentaba explicar, se sentía como un niño, la pelirroja solo negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando.

--------

Jack, Johan, Harry y Helen estaban sentados en el sillón de la culpabilidad esperando a que Sirius terminara de gritar por la chimenea, Remus bajaba corriendo las escaleras dispuesto a ir a buscar a los Merodeadores, se había tardado pues antes los había sermoneado pues Sirius había salido a comprar pan y tan solo regresar le habían llamado por chimenea, así que su tortura psicológica tenía una hora aumentando.

-No debimos bajar, habríamos llegado más pronto- en cuanto Remus abría la puerta, los Merodeadores llegaban con Lily renegando para variar.

-Es que quería ir al baño- se excusó Padfoot, se frenó en seco haciendo que los demás chocaran contra él, al escuchar el grito que su ego futuro emitía.

-¡Que demonios hacen ahí, al despacho ahora mismo!

-¡No por favor!- sintieron que la piel se les enchinaba al escuchar el grito de los minis.

-Se los advertí, obedezcan, o los llevo yo- siseó Sirius, los Merodeadores asomaron la cabeza cuando los minis desaparecían por una puerta, Padfoot tenía los ojos abiertos anormalmente enormes, poco menos que la boca caminó como robot hasta los sillones, atónito miró a Remus sentarse dispuesto a leer el Profeta.

-¿No piensas hacer nada?- Remus levantó la mirada.

-¿Yo?, no, se los advirtió- sonrió Remus señalando la puerta.

-Pero… pero…

-¡NOOOO!- el grito en masa desde el despacho hizo dar un brinco a Padfoot.

-No, no, no es posible, soy un monstruo- susurró Padfoot aterrado, James empujó a Lily al correr hacia su amigo y atraparlo antes de que su cabeza rebotara contra el piso.

-Padfoot!- se quejó James al ver que su amigo no estaba inconsciente, tenía los ojos bien abiertos.

-No hagas drama Paddy- murmuró Remus pasando de hoja.

-Es que no…- se interrumpió ante otro grito de los minis que esta vez imploraban piedad.

-Ellos sabían a lo que se atenían, una advertencia de Sirius siempre se toma en cuenta- agregó Remus mirándolo- tú lo sabes.

-Pero yo no…- cayó de rodillas sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos- jamás pensé que me convertiría en un monstruo sin corazón- Remus rodó los ojos, los demás chicos lo miraron incrédulos- ¡lo detendré!- gritó parándose de un brinco, pero James se apresuró a atraparlo, Moony le ayudó al ver que Sirius lo empujaba y casi se le escapaba.

_-Petrificus Totales,_ lo siento Padfoot, pero lo necesitabas- comentó Remus volviendo a su periódico, los chicos se sentaron en los demás sillones, Padfoot permaneció petrificado en el piso y los gritos seguían, cinco minutos después, Remus dejó el periódico sobre la mesa, quitó la maldición del Animago y fue a la cocina a preparar la cena.

-No puedo creer que me hicieras eso Moony- se quejó Padfoot sentándose junto al aludido, éste solo se alzó de hombros, se sumieron en un extraño pero a la vez cómodo silencio hasta que veinte minutos después Remus salió de la cocina.

-No hay nada en la alacena, no puedo creer que me haya confiado de Sirius- se quejó el licántropo pasando junto a ellos, los chicos se pusieron de pie al escuchar que una puerta se abría, Remus se giró cerca de la puerta al recibidor, Sirius aparecía con cara de pocos amigos, terminaba de abrocharse el cinturón, los minis caminaban tras él, Jack y Harry se sobaban el trasero, Johan solo intentaba hacerlo pero no parecía muy convencido y Helen caminaba algo incómoda, los cuatro Merodeadores retrocedieron inconscientemente hasta llegar al resguardo de Remus que sonrió al verlos.

-La misma advertencia- dijo Sirius sin dejar de caminar, los minis intercambiaron un par de miradas y asintieron lentamente- para ustedes también- agregó al pasar junto a los Merodeadores- Remus vamos por los víveres, no hay nada.

-Claro, Johan a cargo- indicó Remus siguiendo a su amigo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, James casi cae al correr hacia Padfoot que de nuevo se desmayaba.

-¿Quieres estar acostado eh?- preguntó amenazante James mirando a su amigo totalmente consciente.

-Pero, pero, pero…- los minis con las manos en el trasero miraron interesados a Padfoot en el piso, James hizo un rápido movimiento de varita y Padfoot desaparecía en un Plop.

-¡JAMES POTTER! ¡MÁS VALE QUE ME SUELTES!- se escuchó el gritó de Padfoot escaleras arriba.

-Bueno, si me disculpan iré a recostarme un rato para poder cenar sentado- anunció Jack yendo hacia las escaleras.

-Creo que es una buena idea- apoyó Johan siguiéndolo.

-Sí, lo mismo haré- dijo Harry suspirando.

-Pero no sueltes a Padfoot por favor, quiero que se tranquilice para la cena- comentó James sentado junto a Lily.

Los chicos subieron con lentitud a sus habitaciones, Harry se quedó en la puerta al ver a Padfoot atado a la cama, a como podía mordía una cuerda y jalaba otra retorciéndose con violencia, la cama empezaba a moverse, el chico sonrió y fue hasta su cama y se tendió boca abajo.

-Harry, suéltame… se bueno con tu padrino- suplicó el chico mirando a Harry.

-Lo siento no puedo.

-Maldito Prongs, me las va a pagar, va a conocer a Sirius Orión Black, va a saber quien soy yo, va a mtrlñmrlsdrñ…- Padfoot arrugó el entrecejo y se retorció más en la cama, acababa de aparecerle una mordaza, Harry ahogó una carcajada contra su almohada, serían unas horas muy largas hasta la cena, aunque a juzgar por la sonrisa de James, quizá Padfoot no iría a cenar después de todo…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La cañada del diablo era el lugar donde Soren se sentía más relajada, y más aún cuando era luna llena, le extasiaba mirar hacia el desfiladero, recordar los cientos de humanos e impuros que había arrojado ahí cuando el sabor de su sangre no le satisfacía, el enorme astro iluminando los restos de sangre que marcaban la árida tierra bajo sus pies y los lastimeros aullidos de los hombres lobos siendo casados antes de terminar su transformación, giró sobre sus tobillos, a pesar de la distancia podía distinguir su guardia personal, como si alguien osara respirar el mismo aire que ella, como si alguien tuviera el valor suficiente como para mirarla a los ojos, como si alguien… dejó de pensar en su superioridad al recordar a ese alguien que se había atrevido a hacer lo que ningún otro, miró la enorme luna llena y cerró los ojos, una hermosa mirada plateada le inundó la cabeza, sintió un extraño estremecimiento recorrerla, una sensación que ningún vasallo le había hecho sentir… esa misma sensación que la había embriagado al conocer a un indigno mago… la sonrisa de la que se había enamorado… abrió los ojos sobresaltada, agitó levemente la cabeza… ella no había pensado en enamorarse de un mago, ella no había pensado la palabra amor… volvió su vista al desfiladero y se dispuso a desentrañar lo que la había llevado ahí, algo extraño se arremolinó en su estómago, ahí la había llevado Black, ese maldito apellido, miró momentáneamente a las seis vampiresas que la resguardaban, sentiría si alguna intentara leer su mente, volvió a ver hacia el bosque en lo más profundo del barranco.

-Black, ¿Por qué me sigues dando problemas?, todo terminó hace 16 años, pagué la deuda entonces- su estricto rostro se contrajo con un sentimiento que ni ella misma pudo identificar, se cruzó las manos en la espalda y empezó a caminar pensativa- simplemente mi sangre no debió mezclarse con la de ese mago- murmuró con cierto desprecio- si no hubiera cargado a ese par de niños por nueve meses, afirmaría que no son… mis crías… vampiro y mago, combinación una en un billón- extraño también que ese chico pudiera transmutarse en humo, el mago se lo había dicho y no confiaba en ellos, pero también uno de sus súbditos, no dejaban de ser varones y en ellos no podía confiar, lo creería cuando ella misma lo viera, por lo pronto debía pensar en un plan, presentía que ese mago le tendería una trampa solo para obtener al chico Potter…

---------

En el corazón de un tétrico y oscuro bosque, en el salón de una desvencijada mansión, sumido entre sombras, una silueta contemplaba la enorme luna llena gobernando el cielo, sus pálidos y delgados dedos acariciaban la cabeza de una enorme boa constrictor, su rostro sin labios dibujó una sonrisa.

-Así es mi querida Nagini, esa vampiresa engreída ni siquiera sospecha que no hay forma alguna de quitar esa estúpida habilidad de mutar en humo, ella puede desarrollarla no adquirirla- sonrió Lord Voldemort dando media vuelta, cuando la puerta del salón rechinó al ser abierta, altivo miró como una pequeña silueta se arrodillaba a unos metros de él- habla Wormtail, ¿Qué novedad le traes a tu señor?

-M…mi Lord, algo increíble señor.

-Deja de balbucear y habla, me desesperas- ordenó Voldemort señalando a la vil silueta con su varita, sonrió con asco el lord al ver que Pettigrew temblaba ante su amenaza.

-Yo mismo no lo creí- murmuró con un gran tono de sorpresa, Voldemort se acercó otro poco- los… los… chicos volvieron- Voldemort enarcó una ceja- Sirius, Remus, Lily y James

-¿Intentas tomarme el pelo?

-No mi señor, es verdad lo que le digo, ¡Aaah!- cayó de bruces al suelo, se retorcía intentando aplacar el terrible dolor que sentía, Voldemort cortó la maldición, Peter enroscado en el piso temblaba.

-Habla Wormtail.

-Mi señor, eso es lo que vi, los miré en un lugar Muggle.

-¡Yo maté a los Potter!- gritó Voldemort lanzando de nuevo el Cruciatus, Peter volvió a retorcerse y a gritar desgarradoramente.

-No señor, eran chicos, tenían a lo mucho dieciséis años- balbuceó Pettigrew entre espasmos de dolor- estaba con los hijos de Black, Lupin y con Harry.

-Investiga eso Wormtail- murmuró Voldemort pensativo, volvió a girar y fue hacia la ventana, escuchó como la imitación de mago se arrastró fuera del salón- _Nagini, sabes que hacer, confío más en ti que en ese inútil de Pettigrew_ -siseó en Parsel Lord Voldemort, estiró lentamente un brazo para que la serpiente pudiera reptar por él y así entre sombras pudiera ir y cumplir con su misión- Black, Potter, Lupin y Evans de 17 años, ¿eh?- rió fríamente, una maligna mirada apareció en su reptil rostro- ¿Qué pasaría si a esos niños les ocurriera un accidente?- soltó una fría y escalofriante carcajada mientras miraba su reflejo en el sucio cristal de la ventana…

--------

Tras la puerta del sótano se escuchaba que en verdad se estaban divirtiendo, los minis ansiaban poder transformarse y también estar ahí abajo, bueno Jack y Helen sí podían, aunque no era que un águila calva y un cuervo pudieran hacer mucho con un licántropo, eso era por su lado vampiro, aún no lo habían intentado por el lado mago. Harry tampoco podía y Sirius se rehusaba a enseñarle.

Jack y Harry ya llevaban quince manos de Snap explosivo, Helen y Lily habían recorrido y agotado todos sus temas de conversación y apenas eran las once de la noche, justo después de otra mano de cartas, a Jack se le había ocurrido la genial idea de ir a revisar la computadora de Johan por si tenía algún "virus", a lo que Harry sonrió ampliamente, ya sabía que clase de virus buscaba Jack en ese aparato, Helen solo rodó los ojos mientras empezaba a acomodar las piezas del ajedrez, éstas salieron volando junto con el tablero gracias a Harry que caía de rodillas, con ambas manos en la cicatriz, los chicos se apresuraron a rodearlo, Harry se enroscó de tal forma que su cabeza estaba sobre el piso muy cerca de sus rodillas, un par de segundos después gritó de tal forma que los otros tres sintieron escalofríos y la piel enchinárseles, Lily se miraba aterrada, Helen desesperada y Jack estaba arrodillado junto a su primo intentando tranquilizarlo, Harry sentía que la cabeza se le partiría, el dolor era demasiado, sin embargo un sentimiento de felicidad empezaba a crecer desde su corazón e inundaba todo su cuerpo, dejó de gritar, la cicatriz seguía quemándole, abrió la boca y no gritó, sino que rió… soltó una carcajada que hizo a Jack retroceder rápidamente, Helen corrió hacia el sótano y empezó a aporrear la puerta llamando a gritos a su padre, Harry seguía riendo, su mirada se había transformado… se veía llena de maldad pero parecía alegre…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sion-Allegra: **__listo capi nuevo jajaja que les pareció???, no pueden negar que estuvo bueno XD, espero señales de vida!!_

_**Nymphadora Tonks: **__ke les pareció..?¿? Voldie y Soren están haciendo de las suyas.. y Harry descubrirá su conexión con el Señor Tenebroso..!!! ke bien..XD hahaahhaa espero sus Reviews..!!_


	11. Enterandose de Golpe

_**Sion-Allegra: **__No importa lo que diga o insinúe Tonks, no fue mi culpa que tardara tanto el capi… no tengo la culpa por bloquearme, además no soy la que prefiere ver televisión en lugar de escribir… bueno, lean el capi que quedó lindo XD_

_**Nymphadora Tonks: **__Hacia mucho que no veía esa serie.. no puedes decirme que no quería escribir.. termine antes que tu Sion..!! olvidando eso y por si alguien se lo pregunta al terminar de leer el capi.. si.. me encantan los __"Padrinos Mágicos"__.. son lo mejor.. Cosmo y Wanda numer one..!! en este capi los Merodeadores se enteraran de muchísimas cosas..!! espero ke les agrade.. tiene sus cosas graciosas y sus momentos tristes.. haber ke piensan..!!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Enterándose de Golpe..!!**

-Papá!! Abre por favor!! Papá!! Sal!!- gritaba Helen mientras golpeaba la puerta lo mas fuerte que podía, Jack seguía arrodillado junto a Harry, pero aun estaba un poco shokeado por ver a su primo en ese estado, Lily se había arrodillado junto a Harry e intentaba hacerlo reaccionar, pero era inútil el chico no dejaba de reír.

-Helen?- pregunto Sirius apareciendo por la puerta, los gritos de su hija lo habían asustado, así que dejo a Padfoot y James con los Lupin y salio a ver que pasaba.

-Papá, Harry, ven!!- exclamo Helen al verlo, lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo hasta la estancia.

-Helen, que suce… Harry!!- exclamo el Animago al ver a su ahijado en el suelo, riendo malévolamente mientras Lily le tomaba la cara entre las manos e intentaba controlarlo, Sirius se arrodillo junto a su ahijado y lo levanto hasta dejarlo apoyado sobre sus piernas- Harry, campeón, tranquilízate.

-Ya lo intente, no se que le pasa- dijo Lily al borde de las lagrimas- no le había pasado esto antes?

-No, nunca- respondió Jack, ya se había calmado y ahora abrazaba a su hermana.

-Jack, hazme un favor, ve con James y Padfoot, diles que no regresare y que cuiden a los Lupin por favor- pidió Sirius mientras cargaba, con algo de dificultad, a Harry y lo dejaba en el sillón de tres piezas, se sentó para servirle a Harry como almohada, Lily y Helen se acercaron y se sentaron en el suelo junto a Harry, ya se había calmado, ya no reía como loco, pero seguía sonriendo- que fue lo que paso?- acariciando la cabeza de Harry.

-No lo se- respondió Helen mirando a Harry- de repente, cayo de rodillas y comenzó a reír.

-Parecía como si le doliera- dijo Lily acariciando la mejilla de Harry, pero después se desvió hacia la frente, hacia la cicatriz- esta marca, como si estuviera doliéndole mucho.

-La cicatriz?- susurro Sirius- Helen, hazme un favor, ve a la chimenea y contacta a Dumbledore.

-Si- Helen fue hacia la chimenea, Sirius la había encendido con un hechizo, simplemente tiro un puñado de Polvos Flu y metió la cabeza ahí.

-Ya les dije papá- Jack llegaba del sótano- como sigue Harry?

-Mejor, necesita descansar- respondió Sirius.

-El Profesor Dumbledore viene en camino- dijo Helen, enseguida el fuego de la chimenea se torno verde y de el apareció la anciana figura de Dumbledore.

-Buenas noches- dijo el profesor acercándose a donde se encontraban los demás.

-Buenas Dumbledore- dijo Sirius sin dejar de mirar a su ahijado.

-Que sucedió?- pregunto Dumbledore al llegar junto a Sirius.

-No lo se, yo estaba abajo- explico Sirius- Helen me llamo, salí y Harry estaba… riendo.

-Riendo?- pregunto Dumbledore, no sonaba realmente sorprendido, mas bien era como si ya lo supiera, y lo que sea que supiera, le preocupaba.

-Si, estábamos haciendo nada cuando Harry grito y se llevo las manos a la cicatriz, después comenzó a reír como loco- dijo Jack- se veía algo escalofriante.

-Como escalofriante Jack, es tu primo- dijo Sirius mirándolo tonel entrecejo fruncido.

-No, Sirius, el chico tiene razón- dijo Dumbledore mirando un punto fijo cerca de a cabeza de Harry.

-Como que tiene razón, profesor, explíquese- dijo Sirius mirando seriamente a Dumbledore.

-Sirius, una de mis mas temidas sospechas se han hecho realidad- dijo Dumbledore en tono sombrío, en ese momento Harry comenzó a despertar.

-Harry, estas bien?- pregunto Sirius mirando preocupado a Harry.

-Que sospecha profesor?- pregunto Harry, al parecer había estado muy despierto en todo ese rato.

-Harry, que fue lo que sentiste antes de quedar inconsciente?- pregunto Dumbledore mirando al chico, Jack, Helen y Lily escuchaban todo atentamente y sin interrumpir.

-Pues… no lo se, la cicatriz comenzó a dolerme de nuevo y… después me sentí…- Harry hizo una pausa, se había sentado junto a Sirius y miraba el piso con el entrecejo fruncido debido al esfuerzo que hacia por recordar- esta muy feliz- dijo en un susurro.

-Que? Como? Quien esta feliz?- pregunto Sirius haciendo que Harry lo mirara.

-Voldemort- respondió el chico con los ojos vidriosos, Sirius, los gemelos y Lily abrieron mucho los ojos.

-Lo que temía- dijo Dumbledore paseándose por la sala.

-Profesor…

-Sirius, debemos llamar de nuevo a todos- dio Dumbledore mirando al Animago.

-A todos, señor?- pregunto Sirius confundido.

-Escuchen, quisiera saber…

-A todos los aliados Sirius- interrumpió el profesor por segunda vez a Harry.

-Quiere decir que reuniremos a la Orden…- Sirius no termino la pregunta al ver que Dumbledore asintió.

-Esperen un segundo, alguien podría…

-Dile a Remus mañana por la mañana, necesito contactar a algunas personas, ponerme de acuerdo con otras, ahora que Voldemort regreso no queremos que…

-Ya basta!!- el grito que pego Harry los hizo voltear a verlo a todos, Sirius lo miraba asombrado Harry usualmente no se comportaba así- quiero que… necesito que… por favor, profesor, explíqueme que me pasa.

-Harry- dijo Dumbledore después de unos segundos de silencio- ven, tengo algo importante que explicarte, y a ustedes también- dijo Dumbledore, él se sentó en el sillón de dos piezas e invito a Harry a sentarse junto a él, Sirius en el sillón individual y los otros tres en el restante- escúchame Harry, recuerdas lo que te dije acerca de tu cicatriz al finalizar el primer curso, cuando estabas en la enfermería?

-Si- respondió Harry- que no era una simple marca común y corriente.

-Exacto- dijo Dumbledore- ahora, quiero que pongas mucha atención, se que será muy difícil asimilar todo esto, pero por favor tienes que entenderlo.

-Solo dígamelo profesor- dijo Harry mirando seriamente al anciano.

-Bien, Harry, esa cicatriz que tienes no es común, es una fisura que se formo cuando Voldemort no te pudo matar, por medio de esta… tú… él y tú mantienen una correlación de la que ninguno era consciente, así cuando Voldemort siente algún tipo de sentimiento fuerte podrás sentir un poco de ello, cuando tú sientas algo, él no lo sentirá puesto que él fue quien formó la herida- explico Dumbledore, después de escuchar esta explicación, Sirius se quedo pensativo sentado en el sillón con la mirada perdida, Jack y Helen se miraban el uno al otro sin atreverse a preguntar nada, Lily no comprendía muy bien lo que sucedía, pero si estaba relacionado con Voldemort, era definitivamente malo, Harry se quedo en silencio unos minutos, asimilando lo que Dumbledore le acababa de decir, era… no sabia como describirlo, tenia una parte de Voldemort en él, se sentía extraño, sucio por así decirlo, no quería que existiera esa conexión, de hecho, nunca antes la había tenido.

-Si estamos ligados por la cicatriz que me hizo- dijo Harry mirando a Dumbledore- entonces, por que esa conexión se da hasta ahora, por que después de tantos años?

-Aparte de que Voldemort estaba "muerto" por así decirlo hasta hace poco- dijo Dumbledore- tiene otra cosa que hace esa conexión un poco mas fuerte.

-Y eso es…- dijo Harry mirando a Dumbledore con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Tu sangre Harry- dijo el anciano- el tomo un poco de tu sangre para volver a tener un cuerpo propio, así se termino la protección que te daba el sacri…

-Profesor!!- exclamo Sirius mirando de reojo a Lily.

-Lo lamento, lo lamento, demasiado en la cabeza- dijo Dumbledore rápidamente- ahora debo retirarme, tengo mucho que hacer.

-Pero profesor…

-Otro día Harry, ahora tenemos que actuar rápido- dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndose a la chimenea- Voldemort esta muy feliz por algo, y debemos descubrir de que se trata, Sirius, te informare de todo en la mañana.

-Si profesor- dijo el Animago, entonces el anciano desapareció con una llamarada.

-De que te informara el profesor en la mañana papi?- pregunto Helen.

-Nada princesa- dijo Sirius mirando a Helen- será mejor que suban a descansar, los cuatro.

Muy obedientemente los cuatro chicos subieron las escaleras rumbo a sus habitaciones, Harry un poco cabizbajo, pero y hablaría con el, Sirius se debatía entre volver al sótano y dejar a Harry descansar, o ir con Harry en ese momento, seguramente necesitaba a alguien que lo apoyara, si que después de unos segundos fue escaleras arriba hacia a habitación de Harry.

---------

-Harry?- dijo Sirius mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación del chico, al no obtener respuesta entro sigilosamente en la habitación, estaba completamente oscuro, excepto por la tenue luz de la Luna Llena que entraba por la ventana, y justo ahí, en la ventana, se encontraba Harry, sentado mirando hacia las estrellas, Sirius dejo entre abierto y se acerco a su ahijado, se aclaro la garganta para que Harry se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí, el chico solo inclino la cabeza al escuchar a su padrino- sabes Harry, no se si recuerdes, por cuando eras niño siempre veías las estrellas y decías que tus padres estaban ahí, justo en esas dos estrellas, en Cano…

-Canopo y Alfa Centauro- dijo Harry- si lo recuerdo.

-Vaya, tienes buena memoria- dijo Sirius mirándolo con una sonrisa, pero Harry no sonreía, seguía mirando a las estrellas con los ojos vidriosos- Harry, escucha, ya te lo he explicado muchas veces, Voldemort…

-No tiene que ver con Voldemort, Sirius- lo interrumpió el chico, aun seguía con la mirada perdida en el cielo- bueno, no del todo.

-Entonces que pasa campeón?- pregunto Sirius acercando una silla y sentándose junto a Harry.

-Es solo…- Harry dio un suspiro- cuando Dumbledore dijo que esta conexión entre Voldemort y yo, se volvió mas fuerte por que el tomo mi sangre… bueno, eso significa que ahora esa protección que tenia no funciona mas, el sacrificio de mamá fue en vano…

-No, no, no, Harry no digas eso, claro que no fue en vano, solo mírate- dijo Sirius tomado la cara de Harry entre sus manos y obligándolo a mirarlo, unas ligeras líneas de agua bajaban de los verdes ojos de Harry- mira como has crecido, sano, fuerte, justo como Lily quería que fueras, un poco mas loco y travieso, pero tu madre estuviera muy feliz y muy orgullosa al verte así.

-Pero…

-Y ni decir de tu padre, James estaría mas que orgulloso de verte, travieso, activo, jugador estrella de Quidditch- lo interrumpió Sirius- se que es difícil el hacer todas estas cosas sin que ellos estén aquí apoyándote y de mas, pero puedes estar seguro de que están muy orgullosos, si no, sus estrellas no brillarían tanto.

-Sirius, ya no soy un bebé, se perfectamente que mis padres no están en las estrellas- dijo Harry apartando la mirada de su padrino.

-Hace unos minutos lo creías.

-No, solo dije que recordaba que lo creía, pero ya madure, y ahora con todo este problema que tenemos con los Merodeadores y esas cosas, ahora me doy cuenta que fui un tonto al pensar que podría cambiar las cosas- dijo Harry mirando hacia el cielo, las lagrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos incontroladamente- fui demasiado egoísta, si mis padres no hubieran muerto Voldemort seguiría como estaba antes, y el mundo Mágico estaría en peligro todavía.

-Harry…

-Sabes, a veces me pregunto si de verdad me importa todo esto, si no mandaría todo a volar, si mis padres estuvieran vivos, no creo que me importara el bien estar del resto del mundo- dijo Harry.

-Harry, yo se que en verdad no sientes eso- dijo Sirius acercándose a Harry.

-No, la verdad es que no, no soy un egoísta- dijo Harry intentando controlar el llanto- pero algunas veces… quisiera…

-Harry- fue lo único que dijo Sirius antes de abrazar a su ahijado para consolarlo, Harry lloro como un niño pequeño llamando a sus padres, y la joven pelirroja que había estado escuchando toda la conversación escondida tras la puerta estuvo a punto de ir acudir al llamado de su hijo, pero no podía, no debían saber que se había enterado, lentamente cerro la puerta de la habitación de Harry y se dirigió al baño, no quería que Helen la viera con la cara bañada en lagrimas, ella y James habían muerto, hacia ya mucho tiempo, se cubrió la boca con a mano para reprimir un sollozo, no podía creer que hubiesen dejado a su bebé solo, y sobre todo, que su pequeño hijo fuera el peor enemigo del mago mas peligroso de todos los tiempos, era simplemente imposible, Lily se quedo encerrada en el baño por aproximadamente una hora, hasta que decidió que era tiempo de volver, Helen ya estaría dormida, tenia que decidir si le diría a James, o se lo guardaba para ella, una decisión difícil, pero ya vería que hacer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-No creo que sea una buena idea- murmuraba una voz entre sombras.

-Ya, no creí que fueras tan miedoso- regañó otra voz.

-Cállense, por esta calle me conocen, si me ven, no pasará ni medio segundo antes de que tío Remus venga por mí y seguro que Sirius me da un sermón de historia.

-No puedo creer que olvidaras el cumpleaños de tu padrino.

-Bueno… tuve algunos asuntos que me absorbieron el tiempo- se excusó Harry mirando a ambos lado de la acera, le metió el pie a Moony, empujó a James y él se agachó rápidamente, el señor Truggle había salido al jardín, ¿pero que hacía ese hombre a las tres de la mañana fuera de la cama?

-¿Qué te pasa?- reclamó James adolorido.

-Lo siento pero ese hombre nos trae ganas- se excusó Harry mirando que el mago entrara de nuevo a su casa.

-¿Truggle? ¡pero sigue vivo!

-Sí, y según Jack ni ganas tiene de morirse, ahora, vamos- murmuró Harry y los tres chicos siguieron andando entre penumbras.

---------

Padfoot bajaba adormilado las escaleras, tenía mucha hambre y sed, se le antojaba un enorme vaso con jugo de arándano, debía haber un poco en el refrigerador, se rascó con pereza la cabeza y se encaminó a la cocina, Remus que leía en la estancia se giró curioso al escuchar pasos tras él, Helen y Jack debían seguir en la cocina, les acababa de dar la sangre.

-Jack, como siempre- murmuró Remus volviendo a su lectura.

Padfoot siguió de largo, abrió la puerta de la cocina y fue directo al refrigerador, Jack y Helen sentados en la barra se miraron interesados, Helen dejó su vaso con sangre frente a ella, se limpió un poco y miró a Padfoot, definitivamente su hermano se parecía a su padre, Padfoot estaba más dormido que despierto, por no decir que era sonámbulo, llevó un garrafón con jugo de arándano frente a ellos, después fue por un vaso, lo dejó en la barra, sirvió jugo y fue a guardar de nuevo el garrafón al refrigerador, metió la cabeza unos minutos ahí y regresó hacia ellos con un enorme emparedado, tomó el vaso y se fue, todo bajo la atenta mirada de sus hijos.

-Eso fue bizarro- murmuró Helen mirando la puerta por donde había salido Padfoot.

-¿Bizarro?

-Si, fue como verte tomando jugo y haciéndote un sándwich y tenerte junto a mí al mismo tiempo- explicó pensativa, Jack rodó los ojos y volvió con su vaso, Helen aún pensativa tomó su vaso con ambas manos y se lo llevó a la boca, negó sonriente y tomó un gran trago, abrió los ojos bastante cuando el líquido pasaba por su garganta, saboreó unos segundos e interesada miró el vaso, lo movió de un lado a otro lentamente.

-¿Qué haces? si no te la tomas se va a coagular, ya que no la quieres me la puedes dar… ¿Helen te sientes bien?- agregó al ver que su hermana le daba el vaso, no le importó mucho dejó su vaso vacío y se empinó el que le daba Helen.

-¡Wakala!- se limpió la lengua con la camisa de su pijama- ¡arándano!- exclamó asqueado- ¡y me lo tomé todo!

-Por glotón- lo regañó Helen bajando del banco.

-¿Por qué tienes tú jugo de arándano?

-Ese no es mi jugo de arán… dano- murmuró sorprendida, sin darle una explicación a Jack salió corriendo de la cocina.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- el grito de Padfoot despertó a los pocos que estaban dormidos en esa casa, Remus mandó a volar el libro que leía y de un brinco corrió hacia las escaleras.

Helen llegó a la habitación de Harry, tragó saliva al ver a Padfoot vomitando por la ventana, su vaso estaba tirado a media habitación sobre un gran charco de sangre.

-Padfoot… hay una buena explicación sobre esta confusión- murmuró la chica en la puerta.

-Eso… espero- dijo Padfoot girándose lentamente, abrió los ojos anormalmente al ver a Helen, unos largos y finos colmillos sobresalían entre los labios de la chica, él intentó pegarse más a la ventana.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Jack con la respiración entre cortada, había tenido que sortear muchos obstáculos para llegar.

-¡Aaaaaaaahhhh!- gritó Padfoot señalando con el índice a Jack.

-Espera- rogó Helen mirando que el chico se subía a la ventana.

-¡Es una pesadilla! ¡me van a convertir!- gritó Padfoot a punto de llorar- ¡olvidé el ajo!

-Espera, no vamos a hacerte nada y…- intentó explicar Helen, se interrumpió confusa al ver la cara de pánico que tenía Padfoot mirando a Jack- ¡serás bruto!- exclamó dándole un manotazo a su hermano- ¡cuando se termina de comer se limpia la boca!- lo regañó al ver que por las comisuras de los labios de Jack había un hilo algo grueso de sangre.

-¡No, me van a comer, no lo hagan, tengo muy mal sabor!- gritó más que aterrado- ¡es una cruz, no se acerquen!- vociferó poniendo sus dedos índice en cruz frente a él.

-Oh vamos, ¿me vas a decir que crees en eso? eso es cuando el crucifijo es de plata especial, el vampiro era de esa religión antes de que lo convirtieran siendo claro solo los impuros que no nacieron siendo vampiros- explicó Helen rodando los ojos.

-¡Se los advierto, la usaré como estaca!- gritó mostrando su varita.

-Bien, directo al corazón por favor, porque si no me levantaré y te chuparé toda la sangre- rió Jack, Helen le dio un golpe en la cabeza al ver que Padfoot subía los pies al marco de la ventana.

-¿Qué pa…? ¡Muchacho bájate de ahí!- exigió Remus asustado.

-Remus, tú también… pero no te preocupes, es una pesadilla, y voy a despertar muy pronto- aseguró Padfoot.

-Claro, en cuanto toque el piso- comentó Lily que recién llegaba.

-¡Por Merlín Jack, límpiate la sangre y oculta los colmillos!

-Lo siento- murmuró el chico ante el regaño de su hermana.

-Oye, te vamos a explicar todo con calma- dijo Helen acercándose con cautela.

-¡No te me acerques Mefistófeles!- gritó aterrado.

-No sabía que conocía una palabra tan rebuscada- agregó Lily.

-Paddy por favor, soy yo… Helen, tu niña, baja de ahí te vas a…

-¡No los invité a entrar, no pueden entrar a esta casa!

-¿Eso no era con el diablo?- preguntó Jack intrigado, Helen rodó los ojos.

-Jack, me acaba de decir así, ¿quieres callarte para que pueda intentar bajar a Padfoot de ahí?

-Lo siento Helen.

-Claro, lo siento, lo siento… a ver… Paddy…

-Hija, creo que yo puedo arreglar esto- Helen se giró al escuchar la voz de su padre- Padfoot, no estás soñando, esto es la realidad, Jack y Helen son mitad vampiros, mitad magos- Padfoot abrió los ojos aún más, un segundo después su boca se unió y casi le llega al pecho, negó atónito, intentó hacer un movimiento desesperado con las manos.

-Sigues con el mismo tacto de siempre Sirius- comentó Lily corriendo hacia la ventana, Padfoot se acababa de resbalar.

-No recuerdo haber sido tan miedoso- murmuró Sirius mirando a Remus que salía corriendo.

Después de quitar algunas ramas del cabello, ropa y demás de Padfoot, lo regresaron a la habitación que compartía con Harry, ya acostado le explicaron todo con calma y contrario a lo que esperaban, se lo tomó de maravilla.

-Si solo lo hubieran dicho… ¡es genial en verdad!- sonrió el chico, Helen y Jack respiraron tranquilos al escucharlo, pero la pregunta de su padre hizo que de nuevo la respiración se les cortara.

-¿Dónde están Moony, James y Harry? Harry debería estar aquí.

-Eh… pues…- balbuceó Johan mirando a Jack, éste miraba cada rincón del lugar intentando dar con un buen pretexto.

-Quizá James esté aún dormido- murmuró Jack.

-Johan ve a tu habitación y pídele a James que venga por favor, Jack ve por Moony.

-Papá, ¿para qué molestarlos? deben estar muy cómodos dormidos…- murmuró Jack, pero con una sola mirada de su padre bastó para que ambos chicos salieron de ahí.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Algunas horas después, muy cerca del amanecer, tres chicos se enfilaba hacia por la calle principal del valle de Godric, cuando uno de ellos se detuvo y miró a su alrededor.

-Chicos tengo frío- murmuró Moony.

-Sí, la temperatura descendió mucho- dijo James extrañado, Harry que conocía perfectamente el cúmulo de sensaciones que empezaban a invadirlo sacó su varita y se puso frente a los dos merodeadores.

-Chicos, son dementores, ¿saben hacer un Patronus?- preguntó en un murmullo Harry, los merodeadores negaron extrañados, Harry cerró los ojos, empezaba a escuchar un grito en la lejanía, un grito de mujer, su madre suplicaba para salvarlo, sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a pensar en algo alegre, Moony estaba de rodillas sujetándose la cabeza, un dementor le pasaba a él muy cerca y ahora escuchaba amplificado el grito de su madre, también podía escuchar el grito de un niño pequeño llamando a su padre, el niño sollozaba preguntando a su padre porque no le contestaba, él también cayó de rodillas, eso jamás lo había escuchado, estaba seguro que era él, quería pensar en un recuerdo feliz, pero no podía, los recuerdos tristes lo invadían terriblemente rápido, reaccionó un poco al escuchar a James gritar, un dementor lo levantaba de la camisa y lo acercaba a él- _expec… expecto…- _no podía decir el hechizo, sentía demasiado dolor, demasiada tristeza invadirlo, no recordaba nada feliz, no tenía un solo recuerdo feliz, con dificultad miró a Moony y recordó a Johan, su sonrisa que siempre significaba más de lo que decía justo como Remus, Sirius, su padrino, Jack siempre intentando escapar de los problemas, Helen, una hermana para él, a veces pensaría que era una madre, no hacía más que regañarlos, sonrió, sí tenía una familia, poco a poco se puso de pie, sonreía como no lo había hecho en todo el verano, tenía familia y lo querían, se lo habían demostrado en el primer cumpleaños que había pasado con ellos, y los días que habían seguido después a eso, no lo había visto entonces, pero también cuando el torneo, la muerte de Cedric, lo habían apoyado, cerró los ojos y pensó en su familia…- _Expecto Patronum- _gritó señalando con la varita al dementor de James, en el acto un imponente ciervo cabalgó hacia James ahuyentando al dementor, después lo mandó hacia Moony y por último con el que aún lo seguía rondando, fue hasta los chicos y después de comprobar que seguían vivos se dejó caer de rodillas, estaba muy cansado, levantó la mirada al escuchar pasos apresurados y preparó la varita.

-¡Harry!- sonrió al escuchar el grito de Sirius- no puedo creer que te hayas… ¿Qué pasó?- interrumpió el regaño al ver a Harry arrodillado en el piso con la respiración entre-cortada y a los merodeadores inconscientes en el piso.

---------

A la mañana siguiente, los chicos desayunaron tranquilamente, Padfoot de vez en cuando hacía comentarios sobre que sus hijos fueran a ser vampiros, Harry bajó tarde y junto con James y Moony desayunó cuando todos jugaban foot ball en el patio.

-¡Potter, cuando termines de desayunar te quiero aquí!- el gritó de Sirius hizo que Harry se atragantara con el cereal, después de toser un poco y de que James le palmeara la espalda miró a los chicos extrañado.

-Se escucha molesto- comentó Moony mirando a Harry, el chico solo hizo una mueca indescifrable, cinco minutos después, Harry dejó la cuchara sobre el plato y la miró fijamente.

-¡No estás comiendo pescado como par tardar tanto!- volvió a gritar Sirius desde la estancia- ¡y te traes al par que te acompañó!

En la cocina, James y Moony se miraron totalmente sorprendidos.

-¿Qué pasa Sirius?- preguntó Harry llegando detrás de su padrino que leía detenidamente El profeta.

-Que pasa- repitió el Animago cerrando el periódico, respiró hondo y lo dobló por la mitad, se puso de pie y lo volvió a doblar- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó girándose para ver mejor a su ahijado, el chico tragó saliva e intentó sonreír- pasa que conozco a un chico que desobedeció una de las principales normas, pasa que arriesgó su vida, pasa que ese mismo chico está en graves problemas, pasa que casi le da un infarto a su padrino- murmuró mirando a los tres adolescentes- ¡con un demonio Harry! ¿En que rayos pensabas? ¡Y ustedes dos!- agregó en un potente grito señalando a Moony y James- ¡te creí más responsable Lupin, eso lo esperé de James o de mí, están en el futuro, si algo les pasa todo se alteraría, todo cambiaría, por Merlín, sigo sin creer en lo que hicieron! cuántas veces les he dicho Harry que no salgan de la casa sin avisar y mucho menos en la noche a Merlín sabe que cosa.

-Era importante- murmuró Harry.

-¡Importante!- gritó Sirius poniéndose rojo- ¡más importante que tu vida! supongo que en verdad es importante- el chico iba a abrir la boca pero se interrumpió al ver lo que su padrino hacía… de nuevo se llevaba las manos al cinturón- hasta ahora no me has conocido Harry, te aseguro que lo harás y espero que no te queden ganas de desobedecerme, cuando vayas a Roma has lo que los Romanos, ¿no chicos?- agregó mirando a los dos Merodeadores que observaban con cierto temor- pues si actúan como Romanos se les trata como Romanos- sonrió molesto.

-¿Quieres decir que…?- murmuró sorprendido Moony- pero no puedes…- dijo ante el asentimiento de Sirius.

-Oh Moony, claro que puedo.

-Yo no entiendo- se quejó James mirando de Moony a Sirius y de éste a Harry.

-Nos piensa castigar como a Harry- explicó Moony señalando el cinturón que Sirius tenía en la mano.

-¡Eh no puedes hacer eso Sirius!- replicó rápidamente James, pero Sirius seguía con una sonrisa que provocaba escalofríos.

-Si puedo Prongs, ustedes son menores, me desobedecieron y lo haré- explicó calmadamente mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sillones.

Quince minutos después, ni Moony y ni James podían creer lo que acababa de pasar, en verdad los había castigado y de que forma, ya comprendían la razón de la súplica de Helen; cuando Harry terminaba de ser castigado, una lechuza gris entraba planeando delicadamente, se posaba sobre el respaldo del sofá en el que estaban recargados los dos chicos, miraron el ave e intentaron tomar la carta pero solo obtuvieron un picotazo en la mano que les indicaba que la carta no era para ellos, cuando Harry por fin pudo bajar del regazo de su padrino la lechuza voló hasta él y le extendió la pata donde llevaba atado el sobre, el chico que se sobaba el trasero con fervor miró el ave y le quitó la carta que inmediatamente después leyó, a cada palabra su color disminuía considerablemente, su boca se abría y cerraba, había empezado a sudar, Sirius se puso de pie curioso al ver la expresión que ponía su ahijado, Harry rodeó a Sirius y se dejó caer en el sofá en el que antes él había estado, hizo una leve mueca cuando su adolorido trasero tocaba el asiento pero siguió leyendo.

-Harry, ¿de quien es?- preguntó Sirius con una ceja enarcada, Harry no le contestó y siguió leyendo- Harry- insistió un par de minutos después.

-Del Ministerio- contestó el chico bajando la carta- me… me van a… expulsar… por lo del dementor- explicó incrédulo- dice que... vendrán a… romper mi varita- Sirius extendió una mano exigiendo la carta, Harry se la dio sin ánimos.

-No es justo- saltaron los dos Merodeadores rápidamente, James miraba a Harry, el chico estaba triste.

-Ese señor Ministro de Magia me va a escuchar- masculló Sirius arrugando el pergamino en su puño- díganle a Remus que fui al Ministerio, no dejen que nadie del Ministerio entre- agregó antes de brincar a la chimenea, gritar Ministerio de Magia y desaparecer entre llamas esmeralda.

Sirius apareció en el Ministerio con cara de pocos amigos, fue directo a la oficina del Ministro y ordenó hablar con él, no aceptó un _"No"_ por respuesta, ni el pretexto de _"Está ocupado" _o _"No lo puede recibir, acaba de salir"_, la secretaria intentó por todos los medios evitar que Sirius entrara pero el Animago la pasó por alto y entró a la oficina de Fudge abriendo ambas puertas, con vergüenza, la secretaria las cerró pues el Ministro no le había dado oportunidad de explicar y amablemente le preguntaba la razón de la visita al furioso mago que tenía plantado enfrente, cuando la bruja regresaba a su escritorio, casi cae de la silla pues un potente grito la asustó, sorprendida se sentó, de vez en cuando miraba la puerta de la oficina del Ministro desde donde se podía escuchar algunas frases perdidas de la conversación que se llevaba a cabo, frases tales como "Irresponsabilidad",_ "Seguridad de pacotilla", "Enfrentarse a alguien de su tamaño", "Dementor", "Muerte", "Sobre su cadáver"_, entre otras. Quince minutos después, un más potente grito se escuchó, _"¡Nadie va a romper una varita, mande a quien quiera y que me enfrente!",_ después otras frases perdidas, _"Desobediencia mis…", "El articulo 5126 de la sección 208 dice…", _los magos que pasaban miraba la puerta con asombro, hasta que después de quince minutos más la puerta se abrió y un feliz Sirius Black salía por ella.

-Sabía que comprendería Ministro, un placer haber hablado con usted Cornellius… señorita- y pasó hacia las chimeneas para volver a su casa, cuando salió a la estancia, se encontró con el mismo cuadro que había dejado cuando había ido al ministerio, James y Remus parados frente a Harry que estaba sentado mirando al piso- Harry, lo siento, no pude hacer nada, dicen que vendrán en cinco minutos para romper tu varita, no te preocupes por Hogwarts que yo te enseñaré todo lo que necesites, podemos hacer algo como lo de Hagrid- dijo sacudiendo el hollín de su túnica.

-¡Creí que harías algo!- le gritó James sorprendido- de hecho yo debería hacer algo pero estoy de viaje, porque si no puedo venir debe ser algo así, entonces no puedo, aunque si me hablan seguro que regreso- balbuceó James mirando a Sirius que sonrió algo nervioso.

-¡Eh Potter, anda, levántate y ve a hacer algo que seguro que el trío desastre no rinde lo mismo sin su cuarto integrante!- Harry hizo una mueca indescifrable, Sirius sonrió aún más y se acercó al chico, se sentó en el reposa brazos y abrazó a Harry- oye ¿crees que tu padrino dejaría que te pasara algo?- preguntó ofendido, Harry lo miró con un nuevo brillo en los ojos.

-¿Lo arreglaste?- preguntó esperanzado, Sirius solo le sonrió- ¡eres el mejor, gracias!- se puso de pie y abrazó con fuerza a su padrino.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Uno de esos días en que casi todos desayunaban, un adolescente de ojos grises estaba sentado con los pies bajo él, en su cama miraba a Harry que dormía a pierna suelta, asentía de vez en cuando mientras balbuceaba algunas incoherencias.

-¡Harry!- saltó de su cama al ver que el chico medio abría un ojo, Harry se giró y se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada, Padfoot le quitó la almohada antes de que pudiera acomodarla bien.

-Padfoot, tengo sueño, es sábado y no hay clases- balbuceó Harry volviendo a quedar boca arriba pero sin intención alguna de abrir los ojos.

-Tengo la venganza perfecta para Prongs- murmuró de forma malévola Padfoot, Harry abrió los ojos inmediatamente, era el mismo tono que usaba Jack cuando algo prometía ponerse fenomenal.

El resto del día pasó normal, Sirius soportaba como verdadero mártir "la charla" de Padfoot, no estaba de acuerdo en que fuera tan estricto, aunque ese día extrañamente no había durado más de cinco minutos.

-Lily- Harry se asomó por la puerta a la estancia, se miraba triste, la pelirroja se apresuró a acercarse a él.

-Vuelvo en un momento- anunció Lily después de intercambiar algunas palabras con Harry- ¿que pasa?- preguntó en el recibidor.

-Pues, yo… es sobre una chica y no tengo, digo, por ahora no tengo con quien hablar y no puedo esperar a que vuelvan y… pues si se lo digo a alguien más, se podrían burlar… me da pena pero es que…- empezó a balbucear Harry mirando sus pies, Lily sonrió triste, pero cuando el chico la miró mandó la tristeza lo más lejos que pudo y le regaló una muy bien fingida sonrisa.

-Claro que puedes confiar en mí Harry, yo no diré nada, no te preocupes, pero ¿Dónde podríamos platicar?

-Pues en el ático nunca va nadie y la vez de lo del cerdo, el estiércol y el Wisky de fuego de Sirius, Jack y yo lo limpiamos bien- murmuró pensativo Harry, Lily enarcó una ceja- ¿Qué?- preguntó al ver la expresión de su joven madre.

-En verdad se parecen a sus padres, vamos al ático, no preguntaré sobre lo que acabas de decir- dijo Lily mirándolo sorprendida.

-Muy sabio de tu parte- le sonrió Harry antes de empezar a subir las escaleras.

La cocina estaba envuelta en carcajadas, Padfoot se había perdido hacía rato al igual que Harry, algo que hacía a Remus mantenerse alerta, Lily debía estar durmiendo o estudiando, llegó el turno de Sirius de contar un chiste, se puso de pie y haciendo algunos movimientos con las manos pidió silencio, James fue el último en callarse mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas de risa.

-Muy bien, ahí tienen que era un japonés, un americano y un…- la puerta se abrió violentamente y Padfoot con la cara desencajada entraba corriendo.

-Lily, encapuchados, hechizos- balbuceó con miedo- parque.

Sirius se enderezó inmediatamente, miró a Padfoot y después a James el chico, negó rápidamente mientras un nudo en la garganta se le formaba al ver la expresión de su parte pasada, Moony miró a James que parecía haber entrado en una especie de shock, se acercó a él al creer que no respiraba, pero no llegaba hasta él cuando James salía corriendo de la cocina, Sirius corrió tras él y Moony se apresuró a seguirlos.

Padfoot también los siguió, se quedó en el marco de la puerta al ver que Moony abrazaba a James quien pataleaba y se jalaba intentando soltarse, de no haber sido porque Johan y Jack se unían a Moony, habría logrado soltarse, mientras Sirius le gritaba a una cabeza en la chimenea, Remus bajaba corriendo las escaleras, Helen sollozaba al pie de las escaleras.

-No encontré a Harry, me dijo que estaría revisando no sé que de sus deberes- dijo Remus desesperado.

-El profesor Dumbledore y la orden van a revisar los parques alrededor, no tienen registro de que haya habido algún ataque- murmuró Sirius pasándose las manos por el cabello nerviosamente.

-¡Déjame!- Padfoot miró a James al escucharlo gritar, sintió un hoyo en el estómago, el chico lloraba como nunca lo había visto, los tres muchachos no lograban mantenerlo a raya, James le metió el pie a Johan y lo empujó haciéndolo resbalar algunos metros, a Jack le dio un puñetazo justo en la boca mandándolo a volar un par de metros y a Moony le dio un rodillazo justo en la entrepierna, quedando por fin libre con Johan de boca en el piso, Jack sentado sobre Johan y Moony encogido intentando aminorar el dolor, los rodeó y esquivó a Sirius que intentó detenerlo y corrió hacia la puerta totalmente desesperado.

-Por favor James, tranquilízate un segundo por favor- Remus lo atajó en el recibidor y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Por favor… Moony- sollozó el chico abrazado a él- tengo que… Lily, por favor quiero ayudarla, verla… quiero ir con ella.

-James, nada vas a lograr, solo arriesgarás la vida- murmuró Remus intentando no llorar.

-Pero… quiero verla, ¡déjame!- intentó patearlo pero el adulto esquivo el certero zapato que iba directo a su entrepierna, tampoco pudo empujarlo o partirle el labio- Harry- dijo tranquilizándose de pronto- si a Lily le pasa algo… a él…- murmuró serio, Remus lo miró y comprendió lo que el chico pensaba.

-Espera, no estamos seguros de nada, Lily está bien… tiene que estar bien James.

-¡No!, ¡también Harry, déjame, tengo que buscar a mi hijo y a Lily, déjame Remus!- gritó aún más alterado, Remus lo abrazó con toda su fuerza, pero el chico seguía retorciéndose, Sirius salió de la estancia y se acercó, abrazó a James y le hizo una seña a Remus para que lo soltara.

-Prongs, tranquilo, todo va a salir bien- murmuró Sirius, el chico levantó la vista, Sirius hizo todo lo posible por no bajarla él, la vista de su amigo en esa condición cuando jamás lo había visto llorar y ahora que se veía destrozado, no lo podía soportar, pero por él lo haría, tragó saliva y abrazó al chico como si fuera su hijo, James lo abrazó y siguió llorando en su hombro como si fuera su padre- ¡Prongs!- gritó Sirius mirando el lánguido cuerpo de James que se le resbalaba- demonios- murmuró recostándolo en el piso, se arrodilló junto a él y le buscó el pulso, en el piso miró a Remus que se paseaba de un lado a otro esperando a que llegara el profesor Dumbledore.

-¿Qué son esos gritos? ¡James! ¿Qué pasó?- todos miraron hacia la escalera, Lily bajaba corriendo.

-¡Lily!- exclamó Sirius poniéndose de pie- ¿estás bien?- preguntó revisándola exhaustivamente.

-Por supuesto ¿Qué le pasó a James?- preguntó rodeándolo para arrodillarse junto a su inconsciente novio.

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó serio.

-Arriba- murmuró la pelirroja acariciando la mejilla del chico, Sirius se giró mortalmente lento estaba tan serio que Johan y Helen retrocedieron un par de pasos inmediatamente, mientras Jack brincaba a James y se resguardaba tras Remus, Padfoot le regresó una sonrisa de culpabilidad.

-Creo que no resultó como pensé- murmuró el chico mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¡Cómo demonios se te ocurre hacer una maldita broma como ésta!- gritó Sirius desaforado.

-¿Broma?- preguntó Lily poniéndose de pie.

-Dijo que te habían atacado, ¿dónde está Harry?

Lily miró a Sirius, hizo una mueca que indicaba haber entendido todo, con una lentitud parecida a la anterior de Sirius miró hacia la escalera donde Harry miraba a la mitad, con el simple hecho de mirarlo supo que había cooperado con Padfoot.

-Harry, ¿Qué hacías?

-Bueno Sirius, yo…

-Hablaba conmigo- lo interrumpió Lily, el chico la miró sorprendido, estaba seguro que lo delataría.

-Remus lleva a James a una cama por favor- siseó Sirius mirando fulminante a Padfoot, Helen y Johan se alejaron del chico inmediatamente, sabían lo que significaba esa mirada en Sirius, Jack se había aferrado a la túnica de Remus y se rehusaba a soltarla.

-No tengo ganas de sentarme, gracias- sonrió Padfoot mirando la silla que aparecía junto a él.

-No es para ti, es para mí.

-Es lo mismo.

-No.

-Oye Sirius, si vas a…- intentó advertir Remus, pero con una mirada de Sirius levantó las manos rindiéndose y decidió llevar a James a alguna cama, Lily miró a Harry que seguía en la escalera y fue hacia él.

Sirius tomó con fuerza el brazo de Padfoot y se sentó en la silla, después jaló al chico tendiéndolo sobre su regazo justo al mismo tiempo en que Lily arrastraba a Harry escaleras arriba.

-Esp…

-No hables hasta que lleguemos al ático- lo interrumpió Lily, Harry asintió y se dejó guiar, algunos pasos adelante Lily lo soltó, el chico sobándose el brazo la miró, ella le indicó la trampilla en el techo.

-Lily mira yo…

-Miro nada Harry, abre esa puerta- el chico respiró hondo y obedeció, en verdad tenía mal carácter, cuando la escalera bajó él se apartó para que Lily subiera primero, pero la pelirroja molesta le ordenó subir- ¡Creí que solo Padfoot tenía aserrín en la cabeza!- gritó mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Es que…

-¡Nada!, no puedo creer que en verdad te hayas prestado para eso- Harry bajó la mirada, Lily estaba que echaba lumbre por los ojos- ¡las bromas son aceptables, forman parte de tu formación, creciste entre Merodeadores, pero hay de bromas a bromas Harry! me gusta que me miren mientras hablo!!- gritó, Harry levantó lentamente la cabeza, debía admitir que había deseado un regaño de su madre, sus tíos habían dicho que eran increíbles y vaya que tenían razón pero esto era algo extraño, prácticamente tenían la misma edad, solo un par de años de diferencia- ¡te estoy hablando Potter!

-Lo… lo siento, me distraje.

-Me di cuenta…

-Lo siento en verdad, sé que no debí pero sonó tentador y…

-¿Tentador… matarme?- ironizó la pelirroja más furiosa.

-¡Claro que no!, solo…

-No debiste Harry James Potter, a mi ver mereces una tunda- Harry la miró rápidamente- no te la daré, pero Sirius te acaba de dar una, por eso no dije nada.

-Lily, lo lamento, no sabía que James reaccionaría así.

-Si le dicen que estoy muerta o me pasó algo grave y a ti no te encuentran, ¿Cómo rayos crees que reaccionaría?, ¿dando brincos y cantando?, si algo me pasa a mi, a ti te pasa algo- siseó furiosa, Harry volvió a bajar la mirada, se sentía como un niño pequeño sermoneado por su madre, por lo menos no temía la segunda parte de la reprimenda, ya le habían dicho que no, dejó de pensar en eso al ver la expresión de Lily, tenía el presentimiento de que eso no terminaría en unos simples gritos.

---------

Y vaya que había tenido razón cuando pensó que la broma de Padfoot no terminaría con unos simples gritos de parte de Lily, tenía ya tres días y seguía con su castigo, solo se había separado de Lily para lo necesario, ir al baño, dormir, un castigo extraño pero por lo menos Sirius no se había enterado de su participación en la broma, así que mientras Jack, Padfoot y James iban a ver la nueva escoba del mercado, y Johan y Moony compraban algunos libros, él acompañaba a las chicas a ver túnicas, al llegar a la tienda había intentado quedarse afuera asegurando no moverse pero Lily lo había metido jalándolo de la oreja ante la burla de Helen, él solo recordaba la amenaza de _"Me obedeces o le digo todo a Sirius aunque me regañe"_ resignado a no poder salir de ahí hasta dentro de algunas tres horas, Harry se dispuso a revisar la tienda, de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo y comprobaba que aunque Lily estaba atenta a la platica de Helen y a la de la dependienta mientras al mismo tiempo revisaba las túnicas que le mostraba y las que estaban colgadas por el lugar, lo vigilaba muy bien, no era que pensara en escaparse y que su trasero lo resintiera, porque su padrino no se iba a conformar con que Remus lo regañara o con gritarle él, de hecho, Sirius nunca gritaba solamente, respiró hondo y siguió vagando entre túnicas, el tiempo le pasaba terriblemente lento, se acercaba a la puerta pero solo la miraba, podía sentir la penetrante mirada de Lily en su espalda, soltaba un suspiro de resignación y volvía a dar vueltas por la tienda.

-¿Por qué no dejas que vaya con los chicos?, seguro se muere por ver la nueva escoba- preguntó Helen mirando a Harry parado frente al ventanal con algunos maniquíes.

-Se lo tiene merecido- contestó Lily midiéndose sobre la ropa una túnica blanca, Helen asintió para que fuera a medírsela mientras ella seguía mirando más, quince minutos después, Harry terminó sentándose en el piso junto a la puerta, recargó la cabeza contra la pared y cerró los ojos.

-No me digas que eres igual a tu padre- el chico abrió los ojos al escuchar esa voz frente a él, ¿no se suponía que compraba ropa y que cuando las mujeres compran ropa no notan a los hombres a su alrededor?- anda, ponte de pie y ayúdanos- Harry suspiró mirando a Lily que regresaba con Helen que estaba junto con un enorme cerro de túnicas, se puso de pie y siguió a la pelirroja, la campanita en la puerta que anunciaba que alguien entraba sonaba muy rápido.

-¿Piensan que yo cargue todo eso?- preguntó incrédulo.

-No seas tonto Harry, eso es lo que nos medimos, lo que vamos a comprar es aquello- sonrió Helen señalando tras el chico, éste se giró temeroso, enarcó una ceja al ver una pluma flotando con un pergamino debajo.

-¿Señor Potter? ¡que sorpresa!- Harry miró a la mujer que hablaba y mientras ésta lo hacía, la pluma escribía a gran velocidad, hizo una mueca y retrocedió, no tenía intención de explotar con Lily ahí- venía a comprarme una túnica para el baile que organiza el señor Ministro y me lo encuentro aquí ¿acaso lo han invitado?

-Skeeter, mejor déjanos en paz- murmuró Helen seria, la mujer ni la miró.

-Dígame señor Potter, ¿es ésta niña su nueva conquista?

-Mujer hija de la…- balbuceó Helen lanzándose contra la reportera, Harry se apresuró a abrazarla, y Rita a tomar una fotografía.

-Espero que ella no ande con usted también por la fama- Helen pataleó intentando zafarse de Harry.

-Helen… la conoces… sabes… como es, siempre exagera y miente- balbuceó Harry haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por detener a su prima.

-¿Por qué está tan seguro señor Potter, que el que no debe ser nombrado ha vuelto?, no será una de las tretas para que Albus Dumbledore llegue al ministerio.

-¡Al profesor Dumbledore no le interesa el ministerio!- terminó gritando Harry soltando a Helen y acercándose amenazante con su varita en ristre.

-Se le ha hecho costumbre señor Potter, hacer magia fuera del colegio, ¿acaso la educación que su tutor Sirius Black le ha dado ante la muerte de sus padres, no ha sido la correcta?- los ojos de Helen y Harry se abrieron al mismo tiempo, lo más discretamente que pudieron ambos miraron a Lily, Helen respiró aliviada al verla platicando animadamente con la dependienta, pero Harry se puso rojo en menos de un segundo y furioso se giró hacia la reportera.

-¡QUIEN DEMONIOS SE CREE PARA SIQUIERA PENSAR EN ELLOS!, ¡NO ES NADIE PARA PONER EN DUDA MI EDUCACIÓN, MALDITA VIEJA ESTÚPIDA!- gritó histérico, Skeeter murmuraba y la pluma seguía escribiendo, incluso cambiaba de pergamino- ¡SI NO QUIERE CONOCERME SERÁ MEJOR QUE SE LARGUE!

-Señor Potter, su cariño por Albus Dumbledore lo lleva a ir contra la ley que el Ministerio de Magia impone, ¿no piensa usted que eso podría…?- preguntó Skeeter ignorando la furia de Harry, éste cerró los ojos y tragó saliva, Helen le pasaba una mano por el brazo intentando tranquilizarlo.

-¡CALLESE VIEJA ARPÍA, ME TIENE HARTO, ALBUS DUMBLEDORE NO VA EN CONTRA DEL MINISTERIO, EL MINISTERIO ES EL QUE NO COMPRENDE NADA!- gritó parado en la punta de los dedos, tenía las manos apuñadas con fuerza- ¡ES EL QUE NO QUIERE ENTENDER!

-Vaya señor Potter, entonces…

-Todo listo Harry, vamos- Lily llegaba muy seria y se abrazaba al chico, la expresión de Rita fue descaradamente de deleite, la pelirroja enarcó una ceja al verla.

-Las dos amantes en la misma tienda, ¿Cómo podría terminar todo esto?- dijo Skeeter hacia la pluma, Harry estaba por gritarle, pero Lily dio un par de pasos interrumpiéndolo, la bofetada que la pelirroja le dio a la reportera sonó por todo el establecimiento.

-Cómprese una vida- siseó Lily jalando a Harry fuera de la tienda.

Harry sonrió cuando al girarse mientras se dejaba guiar por su joven madre miró a Rita Skeeter aún de pie en la tienda de túnicas, después de todo, ese día no había estado tan mal.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hacia días que James veía a Lily deprimida, no sabía si era la palabra correcta, pero definitivamente no estaba feliz, no soportaba verla así, tenia que hablar con ella, veía claramente como actuaba totalmente normal con Helen y los demás, pero cuando estaba sola pareciese de estar a punto de llorar, en esos momentos había querido ir a hablar con ella, peor por alguna razón u otra no había podido hacerlo, pero esa noche hablaría con ella, la secuestraría y la llevaría cenar para poder hablar a solas, bueno, secuestrarla pidiéndole permiso claro esta.

-Lils, ven un segundo- dijo James, todos iban en manada hacia el comedor para desayunar, James tomo a Lily por el brazo apartándola de la multitud.

-Que pasa James?- pregunto la chica, aun estaba algo adormilada, y es que no había podido dormir bien desde… desde que se había enterado de la situación en el futuro.

-Bueno, solo quería decirte que esta noche te arregles y quedes mas bonita de lo que estas, porque vamos a salir- dijo James con una sonrisa picara.

-James, no se si a Sirius y Remus les gustara que salgamos y…

-Lily, por favor, estas hablando con James Potter, Prongs! Un Merodeador no necesita pedir permiso para nada- explico James con aire de grandeza- vamos a desayunar, te espero en la entrada a las 11.

-Si, esta bien- dijo Lily siguiendo a su novio hacia el comedor.

El desayuno fue de lo mas normal, todos adormilados y platicando de lo primero que se les venia a la cabeza, después, Sirius llego desde la cocina sonriente, y asombrosamente total y completamente despierto a esas horas de la mañana.

-Chicos, les tengo una sorpresa- dijo sonriendo ampliamente y mirando a los chicos.

-Que es?

-Para que el tío Sirius este así de despierto a esta hora debe de ser algo bueno- murmuro Harry, o por lo menos eso pensó el, ya que , al estar mas dormido que despierto, el "murmullo" sonó mas como una "exclamación".

-Aunque no lo creas Harry, escuche eso- dijo Sirius mirando a su ahijado con los ojos entrecerrados, Harry le dedico una sonrisita de disculpa- bueno, omitiendo ese comentario, miren lo que conseguí- Sirius extendió frente a el en forma de abanico 11 credenciales en las que se podía leer _"Adrenalandia"_.

-Entradas para "Adrenalandia"!- exclamo Jack poniéndose de pie.

-No solo son entradas, son credenciales Multi-pase!- exclamo esta vez Johan dando un salto en su silla.

-"Adrenalandia"? Que es un Multi-pase?- pregunto Padfoot con los ojos medio cerrados e intentando atinarle a meter un pedazo de hot-cake a su boca.

-"Adrenalandia" es el nuevo parque de diversiones, lo acaban de abrir, creí que esos pases estaban agotados papá- dijo Helen mirando a su padre.

-Lo estaban, pero el Gran Padfoot todo lo consigue!- dijo Sirius arrogantemente.

-Genial, un parque de diversiones!- exclamo James sonriente.

-Amor, sabes que es un parque de diversiones?- pregunto Lily mirando a su novio.

-No, pero escucha el nombre, solo con eso se que es d-i-v-e-r-t-i-d-o- explico James haciendo reír a todos, esa tarde seria estupenda.

---------

-Vamos, vamos, vamos, dense prisa- dijo Jack casi corriendo por todo el estacionamiento, seguido muy de cerca por Harry, James se unió a la celebración, y Padfoot intentaba seguirles el paso mientras tomaba una malteada que Remus había dejado sin terminar.

-Tranquilos chicos, no hay prisas- dijo Remus, después de el recorrido por el estacionamiento al fin llegaron a la entrada del parque, un gran y brillante letrero les daba la bienvenida.

-Esto será genial- dijo James mirando a los chicos- que es _"PoW"_?

-El "PoW" es la mejor montaña rusa del país- explico Jack emocionado.

-Un viaje de 4 y medio minutos pasando por 3 vueltas de cabeza, caídas de 90 grados desde 30 metros de altura, el 80 por ciento de la estructura es invertida y llega a velocidades de hasta 300 km por hora- termino de explicar Harry mirado a James con una sonrisa.

-Voy a vomitar no es así?- pregunto Padfoot.

-Si- respondieron todos.

-Por que no me dijeron antes así no me hubiera tomado la malteada de Remus, ahora si mi vomito les cae en la cabeza no es mi culpa- dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos.

-Asco!- exclamaron Tonks, Lily y Helen mientras los chicos reían.

-Haber, todos vengan aquí- los llamo Remus, todos se acercaron rápidamente para que les diera su pase- con este pase pueden entrar a todas las atracciones sin hacer fila, pueden comer en los restaurantes y tomar unos cuantos recuerdos, todo se cargara a una cuenta, así que no abusen o ustedes lo pagaran con su mesada.

-Bueno chicos, nos vemos aquí a las 7 de la tarde, ahora vayan y hagan lo que quieran!- exclamo Sirius, inmediatamente Jack, Harry, James y Padfoot salieron disparados hacia las montañas rusas, Lily se quedo con Moony para subirse a juegos menos… provoca-infartos como lo había descrito el Licántropo, Remus y Tonks fueron a caminar un rato y Sirius miro a un grupo de chicas salir de la casa de los espejos y se dirigió hacia allá dejando a Johan y Helen completamente solos.

-Y? A donde vamos?- pregunto Johan mirando las atracciones- dicen que la montaña de lava es muy buena y no da muy rápido.

-La verdad, estaba pensando en pasar un rato juntos- dijo Helen acercándose a Johan- con eso de que Padfoot es muy celoso también, no hemos tenido nada de tiempo para nosotros.

-Si, necesitamos un tiempo a solas- dijo Johan posando sus manos en la cintura de Helen y acercándola a él, pero ella se separo.

-No es muy seguro estar aquí, los chicos podrían venir en cualquier minuto- dijo Helen- tal vez en algún juego solo, o…

-El túnel del amor esta cerrado, y creo que tu hermano, Harry y los Merodeadores andarán por todo el parque corriendo como locos- dijo Johan mirando a Helen significativamente.

-Entonces, que sugieres?

-Vamos a la casa, solo un rato, después regresamos, compramos un par de cosas para que no sospechen y listo.

-Suena bien- dijo Helen sonriéndole ampliamente.

-Entonces vamonos- la pareja se dirigió a la salida mirando hacia todos lados para que nadie conocido los viera salir, pidieron un taxi rápidamente y fueron a su casa, entraron y todo estaba en silencio, al fin, paz y tranquilidad para ellos dos, solos, sin Padfoot que los molestara y sin el miedo al ser descubiertos por alguien mas- vamos a la sala?

-Muy incomodo- dijo Helen, Johan la miro, ella sonrió pícaramente, tomo su mano y lo lleno escaleras arriba, llego a la habitación de Johan, abrió la puerta y se tiro en la cama abrazando el gran peluche de lobo que el chico tenia sobre ella- siempre me gusto este lobito.

-Si, a mi también- dijo Johan cerrando la puerta.

-Lo dije para que me lo regalaras tonto- dijo Helen riendo.

-Si, lo se, pero eso no pasara- dijo Johan mirándola.

-No me agradas- dijo Helen dándole un golpecito a Johan en el hombro.

-Ni tu a mi- respondió Johan sonriéndole a la chica, ambos rieron tontamente, después, Johan aparto el peluche que lo separaba de su chica y se cerco a ella para besarla.

La pareja se quedo ahí un rato, ambos besándose sobre la cama del chico, no se dieron cuenta cundo, aproximadamente una hora después, la puerta de la casa se abría y un chico de ojos color gris y una pelirroja entraban apresuradamente.

-En serio, no puedo creer que seas tan debilucho Black- decía Lily mientras seguía a Padfoot.

-Oye, si me hubieran dicho que vomitaría mas de tres veces en una hora no habría comido los desayunos de Helen y Remus pelirroja- respondió el chico, no tenia buena cara, se veía cansado y estaba con un ligero color verde.

-Es tu culpa por glotón- dijo Lily.

-Bueno ya, luego me regañas, ahora vamos por esa poción para el mareo que tiene Helen- dijo Sirius subiendo las escaleras.

Las cosas en la habitación de Johan comenzaban a calentarse, el chico sabia que no podría llegar muy lejos, ya que si lo hacia y alguien se enteraba, cualquiera que fuese ese "alguien" lo mataría, y segundo por que sabia que Helen no estaba lista, ella se lo había dicho, y él respetaría su decisión, pero tener una novia como Helen no ayudaba en mucho, ese cuerpo y su falta de vergüenza lo hacían flaquear, y esa vez le costaba trabajo controlarse, sin embargo siguieron besándose y dándose ligeras caricias.

-Ya la encontraste pelirroja?- preguntó Padfoot, ambos estaban en la habitación de Helen, el chico tumbado en la cama con un almohada en la cabeza.

-No, aun no, seria mas fácil si me ayudaras- dijo Lily saliendo del baño de la chica para levantar a Padfoot.

-No puedo, voy a vomitar- dijo Padfoot dándose vuelta y dándole la espalda a Lily.

-Sirius, no seas simple, hace media hora que te bajaste de la montaña rusa- dijo Lily tirando del brazo del Animago para levantarlo.

-El efecto sigue- dijo Padfoot.

-Sigue nada, levántate y ayúdame!- de un tirón Lily logro poner a Padfoot de pie.

-Ya, esta bien, esta bien, voy- Padfoot se dirigió al baño y se enfrasco en la búsqueda de la poción, entonces se escucho como algo caía en la habitación de al lado- escuchaste eso?

-Si, no debe ser nada, nadie puede entrar, iré a ver, tu sigue buscando- dijo Lily dirigiéndose a la puerta y señalando a Padfoot antes de salir.

Johan y Helen no se habían dado cuenta de que había otras dos personas en la casa, y una de ellas era demasiado peligrosa, sin embargo, ellos seguían en sus asuntos, Johan no había podido resistir y ahora estaba sobre Helen, si no podía llegar a mucho, por lo menos que lo que hicieran fuera bueno, Helen no había puesto resistencia ante el movimiento de Johan, pero el chico no se había dado cuenta que, al cambiar de posición, había tirado su reloj despertador llamando la atención de la otras dos personas en la casa.

Lily fue a la habitación continua, a la habitación de Johan, estaba cerrada, pero no con llave, giro la perilla pero se detuvo al escuchar algo adentro, eran risitas y susurros, la curiosidad la venció y abrió la puerta, quedo sin habla ante la imagen, Johan sobre Helen besándole el cuello mientras ella reía y pasaba sus manos por la espalda del chico.

-Que era Lily?- Helen se sentó tan rápido que hizo que Johan cayera al suelo.

-Nada, no era nada Sirius- respondió la pelirroja mirando alarmada hacia las escaleras y después hacia la pareja que estaba en la cama- solo… solo… la lechuza de Johan que salio por la ventana.

-Bueno, vamos, ya encontré la poción, hay que regresar- dijo Padfoot mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Claro, ya voy- grito de vuelta Lily, después se volvió hacia Johan y Helen, el chico estaba completamente rojo, la chica solo sonreía con culpabilidad- después hablamos de esto.

Lily salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella, se apresuro a ir junto a Padfoot para volver a aparecerse en el parque de diversiones, la pareja de arriba seguía quieta y sin decir palabra, Helen seguía sentada sobre la cama y Johan estaba parado junto a ella.

-Eso… eso estuvo muy cerca- dijo Johan, gracias a Merlín que Lily los había ayudado- Padfoot nos hubiese tostado vivos.

-Si, pero sabes que- dijo Helen mirando al chico con una sonrisa, Johan la miro interrogante- no me importa.

Helen se colgó del cuello de Johan haciéndolo caer de nuevo a la cama, si cuando decía que esa chica no lo ayudaba en su abstención sexual, lo decía por muy buenas razones.

--------

-Y bien chicos, se divirtieron?- pregunto Sirius abriendo la puerta de la casa para dejar a todos pasar.

-Fue la mejor tarde de mi vida!- exclamo Jack entrando al vestíbulo.

-Te apoyo compañero- dijo Harry siguiendo a Jack, y es que de verdad la tarde había sido fabulosa, Jack, Harry, James y Padfoot se habían subido a absolutamente todas las atracciones, las de niños incluidas, Lily había conseguido muy buenas tomas de los Merodeadores en un carrusel para bebes en el que fácilmente los chicos hubiesen podido llevar a los caballos en lugar de al revés, Johan y Helen habían llegado una hora antes de que fuera hora de irse, se habían subido a unas cuantas atracciones y comprado algo de comer, nadie sospecho nada, a excepción de Lily claro, pero ya hablarían con ella.

-Sabes, después de la 7 vez que vomite ya no se sentía tan feo.

-Asco!- exclamaron de nuevo Tonks, Lily y Helen mientras los chicos reían.

-Vamos chicos, a bañarse y a dormir- dijo Remus dirigiéndose escaleras arriba junto con Tonks.

-No podemos quedarnos un rato jugando videojuegos?- pregunto Harry con carita de cachorrito mirando a Sirius, el Animago encarno una ceja y Harry se apresuro a pedir ayuda con un movimiento de su mano, enseguida Sirius tenia a los Merodeadores, los gemelos, Johan y Harry haciendo caritas de corderitos tristes.

-Ya, esta bien, pero después de bañarse, porque así como están echaran a perder el televisor- dijo Sirius siguiendo a Remus y Tonks escaleras arriba.

-Pido el baño!

-No, yo primero!- una estampida de gente hizo que Sirius, Remus y Tonks se apresuraran a subir o que se arriesgaran a ser aplastados; después de bañarse los chicos se reunieron en la sala para jugar un rato, cerca de las 9:30 los chicos estaban muertos, con todo el ajetreo de esa tarde, mas los gritos que haba pegado mientras jugaban, estaban agotados, todos subieron a sus habitaciones y se durmieron de inmediato.

---------

Lily bajaba las escaleras sigilosamente, eran las 11 en punto, James debía de estar esperándola ya, pero no quería que nadie la escuchara, ya que no habían pedido permiso de salir, llego abajo, todo estaba completamente oscuro, no veía a James en ningún lado.

-James, estas ahí?- pregunto en un susurro mientras caminaba hacia el centro del vestíbulo- James, no es diverti…

La frase de Lily murió cuando alguien le tapo la boca y la arrastro hacia la cocina, ella intento gritar pero el chico la tenia bien sujeta, comenzó a patalear intentando escapar, pero el tipo la arrojo al suelo y se puso sobre ella.

-Buenas noches señorita Evans- dijo una voz sensual al oído de la pelirroja, Lily dejo de forcejear y vio, detrás de unas gafas redondas, los ojos color avellana de su novio.

-Ehes uh ihiotha- dijo Lily con la mano de James aun tapándole la boca.

-Yo también te amo- dijo James soltando a su novia, no sin antes darle un gran beso que hizo que el enojo de la pelirroja se esfumara- lista? Hora de irnos.

-A donde vamos?- pregunto Lily tomando la mano que James le ofrecía.

-Ya lo veras- respondió James levantando a su chica y dirigiéndola hacia la puerta trasera, salieron en silencio para que nadie los escuchara, cuado salieron de la propiedad James se encargo de aparecerlos en un callejón del pueblo.

-James, seguro que sabes a donde vamos?- preguntó Lily al ver que su novio daba vueltas y vueltas mirando por toda la calle.

-Claro que si, solo estoy esperando algo- dijo James sin dejar de mirar hacia todos lados- mira ahí esta.

A lo lejos una lechuza volaba en dirección a ellos, la lechuza solo se detuvo el tiempo necesario para que James le quitara al pequeña nota que llevaba atada en su pata, después de unos segundos en los que James leyó la nota volteo a ver a Lily, quien tenia cara de no entender nada.

-Por aquí señorita, la llevare hasta su mesa- dijo James haciendo una inclinación y ofreciéndole su brazo a Lily, la chica solo rió y tomo el brazo de James, caminaron por unos 10 minutos riendo y hablando, entonces James se detuvo frente a un pequeño pero lindo restaurante italiano- le apetece alguna pasta?

-Me encantaría- dijo Lily entrando en el lugar, la cena fue muy buena, romántica y divertida, típica de James, a Lily le encantaban ese tipo de citas, cuando terminaron su lasaña ambos salieron del restaurante dando frases de admiración para el chef, el cual les hizo un gran descuento en su cena, la pareja se dirigió a un parque cercano, era cerca de la una de la mañana, pero ni Sirius ni Remus se habían dado cuenta que no estaban, los hubieran llamado de haberlo sabido, se sentaron en una pequeña colina en donde podían ver todas las estrellas, era una vista hermosa, ambos se recostaron en el césped, James, muy caballerosamente, puso su chaqueta en el suelo para que Lily se recostara sobre ella, ambos se quedaron ahí, mirando las estrellas, sumidos en sus pensamientos, a Lily no se le había pasado por la cabeza el tema de su muerte y eso, la noche iba perfecta, iba, ya que a James se le ocurrió arruinarla, sin saberlo, al decir una pequeña frase.

-Recuerdas la vez que te pedí que me ayudaras con Astronomía por que no sabia diferenciar a Sirio de Canopo y Alfa…

-Centauro…- murmuro Lily sentándose y mirando el vació, la cruda realidad de su futuro le llego de golpe, los ojos se le inundaron n lagrimas, cosa que no paso desapercibido por James.

-Lily, que te pasa?- le pregunto tomando la barbilla de la chica para que lo mirara, pero Lily evito su mirada.

-No, nada, no pasa nada- dijo Lily intentando ocultar sus ojos vidriosos.

-Lils, escucha, la razón por la que te traje a cenar es precisamente por esto- dijo James tomando la cara de la chica entre sus manos y obligándola a mirarlo- estos últimos días has estado deprimida, muy triste, y quiero saber por que.

-No es nada, es simplemente que…

-Lily, no me mientas, por favor, sabes que no soporto las mentiras- dijo James mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido.

-James… yo… escuche algo el otro día, algo que… bueno yo…

Amor, que te pasa? Que pudo ser tan malo para ponerte así?- pregunto James al ver que las lagrimas comenzaban a escapar.

-James… en el futuro… este presente… nosotros… oh! James- Lily se hecho a llorar en los brazos de James, el chico solo la abrazo e intento tranquilizarla, no sabia que había puesto a su novia así, pero estaba segur de que odiaba verla en ese estado, y haría lo que fue a para cambiar las cosas.

-Ya, tranquila, dime que fue lo que escuchaste- dijo James apartándola un poco y mirándola a los ojos.

-James… nosotros… cuando Harry era muy pequeño… Voldemort…

-Lily, cariño, no comprendo nada- dijo James alzando las cejas.

-Escuche… escuche a Harry hablando con Sirius, no fue mi intención, solo escuche la conversación y…

-Ya, comprendo, prosigue.

-Bueno, estaban hablando de nosotros- explico Lily mirando a James a los ojos- Harry decía que nos extrañaba mucho, y que le gustaría cambiar las cosas de ser posible, al principio yo no entendí nada, pero después fue mas que claro lo que querían decir.

-No estamos de vacaciones, cierto?

-James, cuando Harry era pequeño, Voldemort nos ataco, buscaba a Harry al parecer, pero… no pudimos… fue demasiado…

-Lily, que quieres decir?- pregunto James, temiendo la respuesta que recibiría.

-James, en este tiempo estamos muertos, morimos cuando Harry era muy pequeño, no pudimos contra Voldemort, nos asesino y ahora va tras Harry- respondió Lily mientras las lagrimas bajaban por su rostro descontroladamente.

James quedo n estado de shock al escuchar esto, no podía ser cierto, simplemente era imposible, había dejado a su hijo solo, le había fallado a Lily, había caído en el momento en el que su familia mas lo necesitaba, se levanto y se dirigió hacia un árbol cercano y se recargo en el, no podía creerlo, no acababa de creerlo, por eso Harry vivía con Sirius, por eso ellos no aparecían por ningún lado, la realidad le llego de golpe a él también, había muerto y abandonado a su hijo junto cuando el Mago mas malvado de la historia lo perseguía, se enfureció consigo mismo, con un rugido y un gran golpe al árbol se desahogo, la mano le dolía a morir, pero no le importo, golpeo el árbol de nuevo, esta vez con la mano izquierda, las lagrimas invadieron sus ojos en segundos, no era por el dolor, por lo menos no es físico.

-James, amor, detente por favor, espera- Lily llego corriendo al ver que James se preparaba para darle otro golpe al pobre árbol- James, cariño, basta.

-No, no puede ser, no es cierto- dijo James dejando el árbol y cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-James- dijo Lily arrodillándose junto a él y abrazándolo- yo tampoco quería creerlo, pero es la verdad, esa es la razón por la que nuestro hijo vive con Sirius, no estamos aquí con él, hace mucho que no estamos.

James se sentó y se recargo en el árbol, Lily se acomodo en su pecho, no sin antes revisarle las manos a James, estaban algo heridas, con un par de hechizos Lily las medio alivio, pero aun quedaban moretones en ellas, James abrazo a Lily, ambos lloraban en silencio mirando las estrellas, la cabeza de James era todo un lío, por que había pasado todo eso, y cuando, solo sabia que Harry era muy pequeño cuando habían muerto, tenia que averiguar cuando pasaría, tenia que evitar que pasara, de ser necesario se haría un tatuaje para recordarlo en el futuro, no le importaba lo que pudiera cambiar, solo quería evitar ese accidente a como diera lugar, y lo lograría, no dejaría a su hijo, su campeón, no lo haría, no dejaría solo a su bebé.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sion-Allegra: **__Aaaayyy que lindo capi jajaja pobre James, en verdad podrá hacer algo para remediar la situación? Jejeje quizá podamos saberlo más adelante… espero señales de vida… y también que el proximo capi no tarde tanto jajaja… dejen reviews XD_

_**Nymphadora Tonks: **__Se enteraron de muchas cosas en este capi..!! pobeshitos Lily y James..!! pero tenían que saberlo.. haber ke se nos ocurre para el proximo capi..!! espero ke les haya gustado este..!! dejen Reviews por fa.!!_


	12. Una Semana Poco Usual

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sion-Allegra:**__Después de medio decenio el capitulo más esperado de la historia XD, lean y disfruten__… comentarios, amenazas, quejas, maldiciones y golpes, con mi compañera, gracias!!_

_**Nymphadora Tonks: **__Si… si… lo sabemos… lo sabemos… tardamos años!! Solo diré… NO FUE MI CULPA LO JURO!! Conste que no le hecho la culpa a Sion.. solo digo.. que no fue MI culpa.. ok..¿? bueno.. otra cosa.. Sion ha recibido algunas… amenazas por parte de lectores.. no es que me importe ni nada pero.. sin ella no podré terminar el Fic así que absténganse de lo que sea que pretendan hacer..:) por lo menos hasta que terminemos de escribir.. les estaría muy agradecida.. bueno ya los dejo.. a leer..!!_

**Una Semana Poco Usual..!!**

La mañana siguiente Remus despertó muy temprano, como de costumbre, beso la frente de Tonks, quien aun estaba dormida y bajo a preparar el desayuno, el Licántropo bajaba las escaleras con total calma, decidió salir por el periódico, los chicos no se levantarían en un rato, así que podría sentarse a leer un rato, escucho una puerta abrirse escaleras arriba, vio como Moony se restregaba los ojos y se dirigía al baño, sonrió para si mismo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-"_Padfoot tenia razón, no soy normal_"- pensó, se dirigió a la puerta principal, iba solo por el periódico, pero encontró algo bastante extraño cuando abrió la puerta- Lily, James, que hacen acá afuera?

-No, nada Remus, nosotros solo…

-Lily, que pasa?- pregunto el Licántropo, la chica no se veía bien, parecía triste y muy cansada.

-Solo quiero dormir un poco- dijo la chica, James no hablaba, tenía la mirada perdida en el infinito, los adolescentes entraron a la casa, planeaban irse a dormir, pero Remus no los dejaría ir tan rápido.

-Chicos, esperen, que les pasa?- pregunto el Licántropo mirando a sus jóvenes amigos.

-No es nada Moony en… en serio, solo quiero dormir un rato- dijo James mirando a Remus a los ojos, pero aparto su mirada rápidamente, sabia que no era bueno para mentirle a Remus, por lo menos no cuando se trataba de algo serio.

-Sabes que no me sabes mentir muy bien James, algo les paso, y quiero saberlo- exigió Remus.

-Remus, es solo… nosotros…- Lily no pudo continuar, el llanto invadió su garganta y ojos, James la abrazo rápidamente.

-Lils, que sucede?- pregunto Remus, y los condujo a ambos adolescentes a la sala- esperen aquí, traeré chocolate.

Lily y James se sentaron en el sillón de dos plazas a esperar a Remus, Lily le echaba miraditas nerviosas a James, no sabia si se lo iban a decir a Remus o no, el chico no parecía ni enterado de lo que pasaba, seguía con la mirada perdida en la nada.

-James- llamo en un susurro Lily, el chico parpadeo para darle a entender que la escuchaba- amor, lo que te dije… bueno, no se si deberíamos…

-Se lo diremos- la interrumpió James, Lily lo miro por unos segundos, hasta que Remus entro en la sala con un par de tazas con chocolate caliente.

-Aquí tienen chicos- les dijo entregándole una taza a cada uno- ahora, podrían decirme que hacían afuera a estas horas?

-Remus, lo sabemos- soltó James de golpe, pero Remus no sabia de que hablaba.

-Lo saben, que saben?- pregunto el Licántropo sentándose en el sillón individual.

-Sabemos que no estamos de vacaciones- respondió Lily, Remus abrió mucho los ojos y contuvo el aliento, no podían saberlo, no podían.

-Sabemos que no regresaremos y por eso Harry vive con Sirius y contigo- explico James, Remus sufrió un paro cardiaco momentáneo, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sus amigos sabían que estaban muertos en se tiempo, pero como?

-Chicos, yo… no se…

-Remus, me puedes decir- lo interrumpió James con un siseo- por que no planeaban decírnoslo?

Remus mira a James sorprendido, al igual que Lily, por que iban a querer decirles a sus amigos que iban a morir, era horrible.

-James, no creo que…

-No creíste que fuera necesario arruinarnos el momento diciéndonos que moriríamos y que dejaríamos a nuestro hijo solo? Acaso fue eso?- pregunto James mirando al Licántropo, el cual se sorprendió de la mirada que había en los ojos de su amigo, tenia muchos sentimientos en ella, tristeza, preocupación, rencor e ira, esas eran las principales- déjame decirte algo Remus, si tan solo nos hubieran dicho que Lily y yo moriríamos nosotros hubiésemos hecho algo para evitarlo, o es que quieren vernos muertos?

-Por supuesto que no!- dijo Remus alarmado.

-Entonces por que no nos lo dijeron!- exclamo James poniéndose de pie.

-James- dijo Lily abrazándolo de un brazo para intentar calmarlo.

-Podemos evitar que Voldemort nos ataque, evitar morir, evitar que Harry sufra!!- a estas alturas James derramaba lagrimas.

-James, yo…

-Que son esos gritos- Sirius entro a la sala con cara de dormido- fui al baño y Moony me dijo que había escuchado gritos salir de aquí.

-Sirius…

-Tu!! No puedo creer que no e lo dijeras, eres mi mejor amigo!!- grito James mirando a Sirius con muchísimo rencor.

-Que, Prongs de que estas…

-Lily los escucho hablar, a Harry y a ti!!- lo interrumpió de nuevo James, Sirius se quedo en shock, que había escuchado Lily?

-James, por favor clámate- pidió Lily, el chico la miro y se tranquilizo un poco, Sirius miro a Remus, el cual no tenia mejor cara de la que tenia él.

-Lo saben Padfoot, saben que ya no están aquí- dijo el Licántropo, Sirius sintió como si le echaran un balde de agua fría en la cabeza, miro a su amigo y a su novia, ambos lucían totalmente tristes y cansados, Sirius se acerco a ellos y se sentó en la mesita de centro para poder mirarlos de frente.

-James, Lils, yo… no podía decírselos, Dumbledore… creanme que lo mas que quiero es… que regresen… no me gusta ver sufrir a Harry- dijo Sirius soltando un par de lagrimas- es mi ahijado y… lo quiero como si fuera un hijo pero… no podemos arriesgarnos a cambiar el futuro, quien sabe que podría pasar.

-Entonces no planeas ayudarnos a evitar que eso pase?- pregunto James mirándolo, Lily estaba pensativa y ya no prestaba atención a la pelea entre su novio y los Merodeadores adultos.

-James…

-No, no tengo que escuchar mas tus excusas ridículas- lo interrumpió James- si no quiere salvarnos esta bien…

-James yo no quiero que mueras!!-exclamo Sirius- lo único que digo es que…

-No- lo interrumpió esta vez Lily, seguía medio meditando- entiendo, no pueden cambiar el futuro, si nosotros no morimos, Voldemort seguirá vivo y las personas inocentes seguirán muriendo.

-Lily…

-No James, si de esa forma mucha gente logra salvarse, entonces… moriré en paz- dijo Lily, Sirius, James y Remus la miraron sorprendidos, James le iba a reclamar de nuevo pero otra voz lo interrumpió.

-Esa es la idiotez mas estúpida que he escuchado en toda mi vida- todos miraron hacia la puerta, ahí estaba Harry mirando a Lily incrédulo.

-Harry- dijo la chica.

-Campeón, por que dices eso?- pregunto Sirius mirando a su ahijado.

-No puedo creer que de verdad prefieras morir a estar conmigo, prefríes dejarme solo, sin padres, mirando a los otros niños en el parque yendo y viniendo de la mano de sus padres deseando yo también poder hacerlo, en cambio me dieron 4 años de tortura con los Dursley y cuando al fin vengo para acá y tengo a personas que de verdad me quieren, resulta que a la mas importante no le importo- dijo Harry apretando los dientes y luchando para que las lagrimas no cayeran- no diré que eres egoísta, pero la verdad creí que a cualquier madre le preocupaba mas el bien de su hijo que el de nadie mas.

Harry salio corriendo de la sala rumbo a la cocina, Lily estaba en shock, no había pensado en que Harry reaccionaria así, todos se quedaron quietos, se escucho la puerta trasera abrirse y cerrarse de golpe, entonces Moony se asomo por la puerta de la cocina.

-Esta todo bien?- pregunto el chico.

-Harry!- lo llamo Lily corriendo hacia el patio trasero, James, Sirius y Remus lo siguieron, al salir al patio vieron a Harry sentado a la sombra de un árbol mirando hacia el horizonte, en donde el sol estaba saliendo, los cuatro se acercaron al chico, pero James detuvo a Sirius y a Remus.

-Dennos un momento con el, si?- pregunto el chico, los adultos se miraron y asintieron regresando a la cocina, Lily y James fueron hacia Harry, el chico lloraba silenciosamente, Lily, totalmente arrepentida de lo que haba dicho, abrazo a Harry por la espalda y sollozo un momento.

-Lo siento tanto, no quería decir eso Harry, perdóname por favor- dijo Lily entre sollozos, Harry no resistió mucho, se dio vuelta para abrazar a Lily y también comenzó a llorar, James miraba a su futura esposa e hijo, no le gustaba verlos llorar, sentía feo, esa era una imagen que nunca mas quería volver a ver, fue entonces que decidió hacer hasta lo imposible por cambiar el futuro, no le importaba cuantas cosas cambiaran, ni que Dumbledore los maldijera de por vida, el no dejaría a su hijo solo, se acerco a Lily y a Harry y se integro al abrazo y le susurro al chico al oído.

-Te juro Harry que haré lo que sea para cambiar el futuro, no te dejare, me escuchaste, nunca lo haré.

Harry abrazo fuertemente a James, Lily abrió los ojos y vio que Remus Sirius se acercaban, con una sola mirada los tres Potter acordaron no decirles nada de su plan de cambiar las cosas.

-Harry, estas mejor, campeón- pregunto Sirius.

-Si, estoy bien Sirius, gracias- respondió Harry sonriéndole.

-Chicos, creo que Moony sospecha algo- dijo Remus mirando hacia la ventana, donde Moony veía, no muy discretamente, lo que hacían afuera- les van a explicar todo?

-Supongo que si- dijo James- no queremos que se enojen, cierto?

Remus y Sirius se miraron nerviosos y le sonrieron a James.

-Saben que tengo que ir a hacer el desayuno- dijo Remus yendo hacia la cocina rápidamente.

-Si, y yo despertare al resto de los chicos- dijo Sirius yéndose de ahí también- por cierto- dijo volviéndose antes de entrar a la casa- ustedes se encargaran de decirles a Moony y Padfoot.

-Yo le explico a Remus y tu a Sirius- dijo Lily.

-Que? no es justo, yo quiero decírselo a Moony- dijo James mirando a Lily.

-Bueno, dejémoslo a la suerte, piedra, papel o tijera- dijo Lily poniendo una mano frente a James, el chico hizo lo mismo- listo? Piedra, papel o tijeras!

James puso la mano extendida frente a Lily y ella hizo unas tijeras con los dedos.

-Ay no- dijo James golpeándose la cabeza con la palma de la mano.

-Bien, le explicare a Remus- dijo Lily alejándose de James y Harry y yendo hacia la cocina, donde su amigo seguía asomándose por la ventana.

-Que tiene que se lo expliques a Padfoot?- pregunto Harry mirando a su joven padre.

-Bueno. Moony entiende todo muy rápido, es muy serio y se toma todo con calma- explico James caminando hacia la casa- pero Padfoot, el no es harina de otro costal, el ni siquiera es harina, Paddy es como levadura, la que se le pone a los pasteles para que se inflen, de un problemita, por mas mínimo que sea, arma un escándalo, es demasiado…

-Exagerado?- complemento Harry.

-Oh si- respondió James- bueno, voy a hablar con el ahora que sigue medio dormido, así no entenderá muy bien.

James dejo a Harry en la cocina junto a Sirius y Remus y subió a la habitación del chico para hablar con Padfoot, no seria fácil, vio como Lily ya estaba hablando con Moony en la sala, el chico abría sus ojos cada vez mas mientras Lily le explicaba, esa reacción era exagerada para Moony, no quería imaginar como estaría Padfoot.

James subió las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de Harry donde era simplemente cuestión de minutos para que Padfoot se pusiera como loco a llorar, gritar, maldecir y lo peor de todo, abrazar a James hasta hartarse, James llego a la puerta y la abrió con cuidado, asomo la cabeza, Padfoot aun estaba durmiendo, entro sigilosamente y cerro la puerta tras de si, se acerco al bello durmiente con cuidado, iba despertarlo cuando una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro, debía hacer algo para que Padfoot no lo tomara tan mal, y una broma era perfecto, así Paddy se ocuparía de vengarse después y no estaría tocando el tema de su muerte por mucho tiempo, aunque le asustaba la idea de una posible venganza, o lo hacia, o veía a Padfoot con cara de sufrido por el resto del día.

Camino de puntitas hasta el pie de la cama de Padfoot, vio como uno de sus pies salía de la revoltura de cobijas que lo cubría, ahogo una risita y saco su varita, con ella ato un hilo mágico en el dedo gordo del pie de Padfoot, después ato el mismo hilo a la jarra de agua, la cual hizo levitar hasta dejarla atorada en el abanico de techo que estaba sobre la cama de Padfoot, después se dirigió hacia el estereo de Harry, tomo las bocinas y la puso, una a cada lado de la cabeza del pobre Paddy, regreso al estereo y lo encendió, subió todo el volumen, y se preparo a poner play.

-Perdóname amigo, pero es por tu bien- dijo James en voz baja, después pensó un poco en lo que acababa de decir- no, la verdad no es por tu bien, pero ya arme la broma así que te aguantas.

Presiono el botón que decía "Play", inmediatamente las bocinas sonaron a todo volumen, despertando no solo a Padfoot, sino al resto de personas que aun dormían.

-Que demo… aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!- Padfoot grito al sentir como el agua fría lo empapaba- frío, frío, frío!!

Escucho como alguien apagaba la música y se carcajeaba, Sirius miro hacia donde estaba el estereo y vio a su queridísimo mejor amigo abrazándose el estomago con ambos brazos para aminorar el dolor que le provocaba la risa.

-Potter!!- grito Padfoot, rápidamente se puso de pie, tomo su varita y apunto hacia su amigo.

-No, no, espera Paddy, lo lamento- dijo James, no con mucho sentimiento, puesto que seguía sin poder controlar su risa.

-Si, lo lamentaras mas cuando termine contigo!- exclamo el chico empapado dando un paso hacia su amigo.

-No, Sirius, espera, en serio, lo lamento, es solo que…- Padfoot se detuvo al ver que su amigo se ponía serio de repente.

-Prongs, que pasa?- pregunto el chico.

-Paddy, tengo que decirte algo- dijo James acercándose al chico y tomándolo por los hombros.

-Que sucede?- pregunto de nuevo Padfoot seriamente.

-Paddy… te vez extremadamente sexy- dijo James mirando el cuerpo empapado de Sirius, este lo miro algo asustado y retrocedió un par de pasos, un segundo después James retomo su carcajada dejado a Sirius con cara de ¬¬.

-Ya, cállate James, déjame dormir- dijo el chico volviendo a su cama, pero al ver que estaba completamente mojada, fue y se tiro a la de Harry.

-Paddy, espera, no te duermas, de verdad tengo algo que decirte- dijo James sentándose al lado de Padfoot.

-Esta bien, pero quiero que quede claro que yo no le explicare a Lily sobre tus preferencias sexuales- dijo Padfoot volviéndose hacia James.

-Ya, que tú no me gustas- dijo James con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Claro, ahora lo niegas.

-Padfoot!- exclamo James.

-Bueno, ya, pero tu sabes que me amas- James rodó los ojos y mejor se enfoco a explicarle lo que le había venido a decir.

-Paddy, escucha, quiero que me pongas mucha atención y por favor, toma esto con calma- dijo James.

-James, estas demasiado serio para mi gusto, que pasa?- pregunto Padfoot sentándose junto a su amigo.

-Paddy… ya se por que Lily y yo no estamos aquí, y por que Harry esta viviendo contigo- dijo James, Padfoot lo miro con curiosidad, James suspiro y se dedico a explicarle lo que le había dicho Lily, lo que había pasado cuando llegaron en la mañana con Remus y Sirius y lo que había acordado con Harry sobre intentar cambiar el futuro, pero Padfoot había dejado de escuchar toda la platica de James cuando escucho la palabra _"muertos"_, James no se equivocaba al pensar que Padfoot reaccionaria exageradamente, y los lamentos que pegaba en ese momento lo confirmaban todo.

-No Prongsie, yo no quiero que te mueras!!- lloriqueaba abrazado a su amigo, ya llevaba 20 minutos así, James solo le daba palmaditas en la espalda con cara ¬¬.

-Sirius, basta.

-De verdad, si tu te mueres que voy a hacer?? Eres mi única familia y… y… no te mueras!!

-Padfoot, ya te dije que no me voy a morir- dijo James.

-Noooo!! No quiero que te vayas!!

-Paddy, por favor…

-Si te mueres tu, me muero yo, te lo juro!!

-Tranquilo, ya paso…

-No quiero!! Jamesie!!

-Paddy, deja de llorar…

-No puedo, es… demasiado… difícil!!

-Solo clámate…

-Pero te me vas... te me vas!!

-No me voy Paddy…

-No0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o!!

-Estoy perdiendo la paciencia Black…

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

-SIRIUS!!- con este grito Padfoot detuvo su lloriqueo y miro a su amigo- te digo, no moriré.

-Pero tu dijiste que…

-Dije que en este futuro estoy muerto, pero recuerda que nosotros somos del pasado, podemos… tu sabes… hacer unos cuantos cambios- dijo James mirando a Padfoot con las cejas alzadas, el chico lo miro confundido- que vamos a cambiar el futuro, hombre!

-Claro!- exclamo Padfoot entendiendo lo que le quería decir- cuando volvamos al pasado nos acordaremos de esto y… y…

-Evitaremos que Voldemort nos mate a Lily y a mi- completo James.-Perfecto!!- exclamo Padfoot dando un golpe al aire y después volviendo a abrazar a James- no te vas a morir!! No te vas a morir!!

-Padfoot, el que va a morir es otro si no me sueltas en este instante!!- grito James, aunque muy en el fondo no quería que l soltara, Padfoot era su hermano, y sabia que sufriría mucho si él no estaba, haría todo lo posible por vivir, y por salvar a Lily de su horrible destino.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ya tenían varios días ahí y Padfoot se miraba extraño, sus amigos le preguntaba y él solo aseguraba que no tenía nada, Harry le ponía más atención, quizá porque dormía en su habitación, porque era lo que más se le asemejaba a un padre o tal vez porque lo veía hablar solo por las noches con cara de maniático y eso le hacía temer. Por ahora se había librado de todos y caminaba pensativo por los pasillos de la casa, no podía creer que se transformaría en… en… "eso", iba a ser una monstruo, lo que había jurado que no pasaría, pasaba.

-Todo por una terrible enfermedad, yo debo curarlo… curarme… deshacerme de esa enfermedad- murmuró serio, pasó por la biblioteca y la voz de su ego futuro lo detuvo, parecía renegar por algo que habían hecho sus hijos y después se quejaba de que le dolía la cabeza y tenía nauseas, Padfoot corrió al baño más cercano y cerró la puerta con seguro, fue directo al botiquín detrás del espejo y lo abrió, miró detenidamente cada uno de los frasquitos, leyó las etiquetas, era la letra de Remus- para cada cosa, algo debo encontrar aunque no sepa que es exactamente lo que tenga- tomó un frasquito que estaba detrás de una poción roja, otro que estaba abajo, uno más de la derecha, otro de la izquierda, los abría, ponía unas gotas en un vaso que había encontrado, los ponía en su lugar y agarraba más, lo hacía con completa concentración.

Veinte minutos después, Padfoot salía sonriente del baño mientras Sirius entraba, el adolescente siguió caminando y esta vez se detenía en la estancia por la voz de Helen que hablaba animada, asomó la cabeza, la chica sonreía hablando por teléfono, sabía que era un aparato Muggle aunque no recordaba como era que lo sabía, con ojos entrecerrados la miró que se sonrojaba, ¡pero si Helen no acostumbraba… por merlín que tenía novio y hablaba con él!

-Hola Paddy.

Levantó la mano en un saludo mudo hacia Johan que subía las escaleras, él siguió mirando a su futura hija hablar con su novio, estaba seguro de que era él.

-Sí… la agenda- dijo la chica recostándose en el sillón.

-¿Agenda?- repitió Padfoot intentando recordar lo que era eso, "_Un cuaderno donde los Muggles anotan lo que tienen que hacer para no olvidarlo, pedazo de animal, te lo he dicho mil veces"_ la voz de Lily le llegó inmediatamente, cerró la puerta de la estancia y subió corriendo las escaleras.

-Síp, tranquilo Jack, mira con quien tratas hermanito así que mejor cálmate, está en un lugar seguro, ustedes dos consigan eso, yo tengo mi parte y Johan debe estar terminando- Helen sonreía, la misma mirada pícara que Padfoot llevaba mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de la chica acababa de aparecer en su rostro.

Le pedía permiso a un pie para mover el otro, detuvo la respiración cuando abría la puerta, asomó la cabeza por precaución y entró. Recorrió con la mirada cada rincón del lugar, ¿Dónde podía una chica como Helen guardar su agenda?, lógicamente no lo haría en la mesita junto a su cama, o en algún cajón del escritorio, tampoco en el closet, ni bajo la cama, era una chica inteligente, no por nada era su hija, por si las dudas le puso seguro a la puerta y se puso a cuatro patas, pegó el oído al piso y con una mano empezó a golpear, seguía hacia donde el sonido se hacía más grueso.

-Bingo- murmuró mirándose bajo la cama, levantó una tabla y sacó un pequeño cuaderno de piel, evitó golpearse al salir y se sentó bajo la ventana, miró una brillante "B" dorada en la cubierta, la abrió justo por la mitad… _"Hotel L´amour, negligé rojo, 25-agosto"_, leyó con los ojos como plato, "_Hotel Paraíso para la vida" - _me suena a embarazo automático- murmuró Padfoot molesto_, "Wild-night, 18-agosto"_, tragó saliva con una venita sobre su ojo empezando a palpitar, pasó algunas hojas más, sus ojos se abrieron al máximo al ver Septiembre totalmente saturado, incluso algunos días tenía hasta tres y en el mismo hotel "_Dos amantes, amor a cuatro, 20-septiembre", _abrió aún más los ojos, imágenes desagradables intentaban invadirlo, agitaba la cabeza para alejarlas, no quería dejarlas entrar, aunque lo habría echo de no ser porque incluían a su niña, su princesa, su… se puso de pie de un brinco, ¡ese día era 18 de agosto!, cerró la agenda con mirada decidida, ¡era el padre y haría algo! no le diría a Sirius porque era capaz de matar a Helen, él tomaría medidas, metió la agenda entre el pantalón, se aseguró de que no se le marcara en la playera y salió de la habitación sin recordar que no debía estar ahí, a unas puertas Johan extrañado lo miró, Padfoot se había parado a medio pasillo y miraba hacia todas partes como si pensara a mil por hora, Johan entró al baño, mientras Padfoot corría hacia su habitación- ¡JAMES!- gritó abriendo la puerta de golpe, James se cayó de la cama.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó James con ojos entrecerrados sentado en el piso.

-¡Mira lo que encontré!- exclamó Padfoot alterado, al intentar sacar la agenda de su pantalón y todo por no haber encontrado su cinturón- es… es… me lleva la…- desabrochó el pantalón y empezó a dar vueltas mirando sus pies, James se había sentado ya sobre la cama y miraba a su amigo.

-¿Qué pasa Paddy?

-Una… agenda… no la encuentro.

-Padfoot, ¿es ésta?- preguntó James señalando junto a él, Padfoot lo miró, asintió y corrió hacia la cama, tropezó y de no ser porque James tiraba una almohada, se habría roto la boca- ¿Qué te parece si te subes el pantalón primero?

Padfoot lo ignoró, y sentado aún en ropa interior tomó la agenda y la abrió en el 18 de agosto, puso un dedo en la frase encerrada en rojo y miró a James, el chico miraba de la hoja a su amigo sin entender mucho.

-La encontré en la habitación de Helen, ¡mira lo que pone!, ¡se va a embarazar!- exclamó alarmado, James miró más detenidamente junto al dedo de Padfoot.

-Dice Hotel…

-... ¡para dar vida!- lo interrumpió arrodillado.

-Oigan chicos ya…- Remus se interrumpió en la puerta, miró a los dos muchachos y agitó la cabeza- ...no quiero saberlo, solo les quería decir que la comida está lista- sonrió y cerró la puerta al salir, James lo miró sin comprender, aunque un par de segundos después se puso de pie logrando derribar a Padfoot.

-¡NO ES LO QUE CREES!- gritó señalando la puerta, después de forma asesina miró a Padfoot, éste seguía sentado en el piso con el pantalón por los pies.

-Léelo James, tienes que ayudarme, debo evitar que vaya, estaba hablando con su novio… ¡ayúdame!- terminó gritando abrazado a las piernas de su amigo.

-¡SIRIUS BLACK ESTO ES INCOMODO!- gritó James zafándose de un brinco- ¡y por lo que mas quieras súbete ese pantalón!

Padfoot respiró hondo y se puso de pie, subió el pantalón sin dejar de ver la agenda que tenía James en las manos, misma que él también miraba, conocía esa letra, no era de Helen. 

-¿Qué hacías tú en la habitación de Helen esculcando sus cosas?

-No esculqué nada, solo estaba tirada e iba a buscarla a ella.

-Dijiste que estaba hablando por teléfono- refutó James con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Ya pues, vas a ayudarme o no? 

-Sí amigo, pero ¿Cómo?, no puedes evitar que vaya al menos que le digas a Sirius para que no la deje salir.

-No puedo hacer eso James, la mata- murmuró Padfoot pensativo.

-Oye, amigo, Helen es una chica muy guapa, no vas a poder…

-¿Guapa?, ¡tú andas con Lily deja de…!

-Padfoot estás paranoico por favor cálmate- dijo James rodando los ojos, pero la mirada de Padfoot no indicaba que pensara calmarse, sino todo lo contrario, sus ojos brillaron de forma peligrosa, James se apresuró a ponerse los tenis.

Ambos chicos bajaron las escaleras en el más absoluto silencio, Padfoot metió hábilmente la mano en la primer chaqueta que encontró en el armario, James lo miraba sonreír mientras guardaba muchos billetes Muggles en su pantalón, se aseguraron de que nadie los viera y salieron de la casa, Johan bajaba las escaleras, los miró por el cristal de la puerta, tenía un mal presentimiento, escuchó a Helen en la estancia e inmediatamente fue hacia ahí, le dio un beso en la cabeza y se recargó en el respaldo del sofá esperando a que terminara de hablar, un par de minutos después la chica se arrodilló y se giró en el sillón, besó ligeramente los labios de su novio pues este la rodeaba pensativo, Helen se dejó caer en el sofá en espera de la queja.

-Padfoot y James planean algo.

Helen enarcó una ceja, esperaba que hubiera descubierto lo del chico moreno del parque que… apartó eso de la cabeza, se levantó y fue hasta Johan, se sentó en sus piernas, le pasó el brazo alrededor de los hombros y lo besó cariñosamente.

-Son los Merodeadores- lo volvió a besar- ¿Qué esperas que hagan?

-Vi a Padfoot salir de tu habitación y correr con James, después mi papá entraba, salía riendo, James gritaba, salían los dos, agarraban dinero de la chaqueta de tu papá y salían de la casa, la mirada de Padfoot me dio miedo- dijo Johan apresuradamente, los ojos de Helen se abrieron enormes.

-¡Vamos Wolfie!- gritó la chica subiendo apresuradamente los escalones, Johan rodó los ojos y la siguió.

Al llegar a la habitación, la chica fue inmediatamente a la mesita junto a su cama, abrió un cajón y respiró tranquila mientras sacaba una fotografía, Johan se acercó a ella lentamente.

-¿¡Como rayos puedes tener una fotografía como esa, ahí!?- gritó alterado señalando el trozo de papel donde ambos se besaban, más que como amigos, incluso podía ver su mano recorrer la espalda baja de Helen- ¡tu padre me mata si la mira!

-Pensé que la había agarrado Padfoot y había ido a buscar algún arma para matarte o envenenarte- murmuró la chica sentándose en la cama, Johan enarcó una ceja, Helen, cuando se dio cuenta de la forma en la que la miraba su novio le sonrió y con un guiño le pidió se sentara junto a ella, no tardó mucho en obedecerla, en cuanto se sentó, Helen lo abrazó y él se recostó lentamente, Helen sonreía mientras se recostaba sobre Johan.

-¡No!- dijo Johan y se sentó, Helen lo miró sorprendida acostada en la cama- sonríes igual que Padfoot y… y…

-No seas ridículo Johan- susurró la chica tomándolo de una mano, pasaba uno de sus dedos por la espalda del chico mientras jalaba la mano para que se acostara.

No se dio cuenta de cuando había pasado pero una de sus manos recorría rápidamente la espalda de Helen y la otra las piernas, la chica le desabrochaba la camisa con una sensualidad que lo volvía loco, no podía dejar de besarla, ya ni recordaba cuanto tiempo tenían ahí o si le había puesto seguro a la puerta.

-¡No está abajo!- el grito de Padfoot llegó de no muy lejos, pero ninguno pareció escucharlo, pasos se acercaban y ellos seguían en lo suyo.

James abrió la puerta, tosió ruidosamente al ver a los chicos en esa forma pero no escuchaban nada.

-¡Prongs, te perdiste!- exclamó Padfoot, Johan se sentó como impulsado por un resorte, miró alarmado a James que parecía petrificado- Johan, ¿Qué haces aquí? 

-Me ayuda con una tarea de transformaciones- sonrió Helen mostrando un enorme libro al revés y que decía algo como "_El monstruoso libro de los monstruos"_

-¿Por qué no tienes camisa Johan?- preguntó con ojos entrecerrados, el chico tragó saliva al verlo acercarse.

-Le… le muestro las… cicatrices que me dejan las transformaciones cada luna llena, sí… la tarea es sobre las características de los hombres lobo.

Helen lo miró sorprendida, James casi se deshacía haciéndoles señales para que cambiara o por lo menos escondiera ese libro, pero Helen no podía separar la vista de Johan y de Padfoot, temía quedarse sin novio.

-Bueno- Padfoot se alzó de hombros- te compré un regalo- dijo más serio aún.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Helen ilusionada, Padfoot asintió dándole la bolsa negra que llevaba.

Bastante emocionada, Helen le quitó la bolsa y la abrió, enarcó una ceja mirando el contenido, miró a Padfoot, a James y por último a Johan, al verlo se mordió los labios intentando no reír.

-Y quieres que haga con esto… ¿qué?- preguntó mirando interesada la versión adolescente de su padre.

-Usarlo.

-Ajá- murmuró la chica seria.

-Eso es, buena niña- sonrió Padfoot palmeando la cabeza de Helen, la chica no sabía si reír, gritar o que…- ahora debo ir a comer, tengo hambre… 

Cuando Padfoot salió de la habitación Helen miró a James.

-Creo que dejó el cerebro en los 70´S- murmuró James muy serio, Helen sonrió aún sin poder procesar completamente el regalo- mi buen Johan- se acercó al castaño y le echó el brazo en los hombros- he escuchado hablar de un buen cerrajero, te conseguiré el número y veré si te puede hacer algún descuentito- soltó una carcajada como si la hubiera estado guardando por mucho tiempo, le palmeó la espalda y con las manos en el estomago salió riendo, se giró hacia los chicos, rió más al ver a Johan, cerró la puerta y siguió a su amigo.

Johan miró a Helen, ella reía divertida.

-Creo que te costará un poco más de trabajo- sonrió dejando caer la bolsa, Johan enarcó graciosamente una ceja al verla sostener lo que parecía una pantie, enorme por cierto, era de metal y tenía un gran candado.

-Eso es…- murmuró atónito señalando lo que Helen sostenía.

-Un cinturón de castidad del sigo XV-dijo leyendo interesada una etiqueta, miró a Johan al escuchar total silencio, el chico movía de forma extraña la cabeza hacia la derecha, lo hacía rápidamente y periodos cortos, su labio superior temblaba y su ojo derecho bailaba, Helen se mordió los labios intentando no reír, pero el que el índice de la mano derecha de Johan se moviera no le ayudó en nada y soltó una carcajada tan parecida a la de Sirius que Johan salió momentáneamente del shock y la miró hasta cierto grado aterrado- tranquilo Wolfie, es sexy- agregó entre risas, le dio un beso mientras le ponía el "regalo", en las manos, lo miró una última vez y rió con más ganas mientras bajaba a comer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Era demasiado tiempo el que Padfoot pasaba con ellos dos, después de haberle hecho ese regalo a Helen, ¿la razón? Cada vez que pensaba en ella sentía que se fundía del más puro coraje que alguien podía sentir y más cuando su novia se reía y solo le decía, _"E__s muy celoso, intenta protegerme"_, claro, como ella no moriría a manos de Padfoot, no entendía porque había sido más fácil decirle a Sirius, por Merlín que eran la misma persona! Miró su reloj al salir de su habitación, con los zapatos en la mano fue hacia el cuarto de Helen, abrió la puerta e intentando hacer el menor ruido posible fue hasta la cama de la chica, se arrodilló en un susurro la llamó, Helen balbuceaba contra Jack pero no despertaba, Johan suspiró y le pellizcó la mejilla.

-¡Aaaahhh!- se tapó inmediatamente la boca y sentado miró a Helen.

-Yo…Wolfie lo siento, perdón- murmuró medio despierta y es que con el pellizco le había dado un puñetazo en la nariz.

-Ya, solo a mí se me ocurre hacer eso- masculló molesto comprobando en el espejo que su nariz estuviera bien.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con una sonrisita de culpabilidad, Johan seguía mirándose al espejo.

-Te voy a raptar- murmuró con voz gangosa- si te ríes…- amenazó serio, Helen se mordió los labios- vístete.

-¿No vas a salir?- preguntó coqueta Helen, Johan se sonrojó y se apresuró a salir de la habitación.

-Te espero abajo.

Helen negó divertida y fue hacia el closet, Johan bajaba conteniendo la respiración, miró su reloj, 6:15, en cualquier momento despertaría su padre, debía apresurarse, un plato que se rompía en la cocina le dio a entender que no estaba solo, corrió hacia ahí al recordar la canasta que tenía.

-Buenos… días- murmuró revisando el lugar, Tonks con una playera que seguramente sería de Remus preparaba chocolate, la chica le regresó el saludo sin dejar su trabajo, Johan caminaba despreocupadamente y miraba ansiosamente cada rincón.

-Está en la alacena- dijo la Metamorfomaga concentrada revisando la botella de leche- caduca- murmuró molesta, se alzó se hombros, tiró la leche al fregadero y fue por más al refrigerador- tu padre andaba por aquí, si estaba en un rincón supuse que no querían que se enteraran. 

-¡Gracias, genial!- la abrazó y corrió hacia la alacena. 

-Que te diviertas- sonrió Tonks empezando con el chocolate de nueva cuenta.

Johan asintió y salió al recibidor donde Helen lo esperaba dormitando en la escalera, la miró, era hermosa y esa minifalda…

-Helen, vamos- murmuró lejos de ella.

-Gracioso- dijo Helen al verlo pegado a la puerta con una mano frente a él.

Abrazados salieron de la casa, en la planta alta, un moreno de 17 años salía del baño bostezando, su estomago rugió y con los ojos cerrados fue hacia la escalera, pero cuando terminaba de bajar los escalones y se disponía a girar para ir a la cocina, un brillo fuera le llamó la atención, abrió la puerta incluso pero no había nada, se alzó de hombros y fue a comer algo para volver a dormir.

-Johan, estoy cansada, tengo sueño- se quejó Helen diez minutos después.

-Ya llegamos- contestó el chico señalando una manta blanca a las orillas de un enorme lago.

Helen le dio un beso cariñosa y se tendió en la manta, Johan la miró embelesado, sonrió como bobo y se sentó junto a ella, la chica recargó su cabeza sobre las piernas de su novio y casi inmediatamente se quedó dormida, pasó media hora mirándola dormir, se sentía tan tranquilo al no tener que estarse cuidando de cómo la veía por temor a que Padfoot lo descubriera, todos le decían que era un cobarde, pero… pero ellos no habían visto a Padfoot en el parque el otro día cuando Helen regresaba a casa después de haber comprado lo que su padre le había encargado, cruzaba un par… ¡un par de palabras!, con un muchacho que vendía, ya ni recordaba que hacía ese chico en el parque, él iba a encontrarla y charlar un rato mientras volvían a casa, pero sorpresa que se había llevado al haberse equivocado de calle y haber salido tras Helen… ¡por Merlín que Padfoot la había seguido y…!, si bien era cierto no había visto lo que Padfoot había hecho pero… pero se había topado con el muchacho de rodillas abrazado a las piernas de Padfoot, ¡le suplicaba!... apartó eso de su cabeza y volvió a mirar a su novia, era hermosa, con cuidado le dejó la cabeza sobre la manta y él fue hacia el lago, no se había dado cuenta que había pasado dos horas mirando a Helen y pensando en Padfoot, debía hacer algo, no podía andar pensando en el padre de su novia cada que estuviera con ella, y lo peor de todo que no era exactamente el padre de ella, se giró y volvió a verla, suspiró hondo mientras se quitaba la camisa, la arrojó y se lanzó al agua, no estaba tan fría como pensó.

-¡Johan pero estas loco!- el chico miró a Helen de pie frente al lago y le sonrió- ¡Son las 8, Johan, te va a dar una pulmonía!

-Sonaste como mi papá- rió el chico chapoteando como niño, Helen le sacó la lengua- ven a nadar, el agua está rica.

-Me hubieras dicho para traer mi bikini.

-No seas niña Helen, quítate la ropa… digo… eh yo… no es… era…- balbuceó al ver la mirada de Helen.

-No seas pervertido Johan, recuerda que debo llegar virgen al matrimonio- dijo la chica falsamente ofendida- puedo nadar con ropa- agregó con una sonrisa digna de un Black antes de correr hacia él.

Empezaron a jugar como cuando tenían cinco años, pero poco después la edad fue aumentando hasta que llegaron a los 15 y se besaban como si no lo hubieran hecho nunca, incluso poco después terminaron saliendo del agua y recostándose en la tierra, las manos de ambos volaban por el cuerpo del otro mientras giraban cubriéndose de una uniforme capa café, tanto así que no escuchaban las ramas rompiéndose a unos árboles de ahí, poco después cambiaban de posición y Johan quedaba sobre ella, le sonrió como sabía lograba que Helen se derritiera y ella sonrió… igual que Padfoot.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la chica.

-Es que sonríes…

-...igual que mi padre, Johan eso no es verdad, concéntrate ¿quieres?- reclamó Helen molesta.

-Lo siento Helen- se apartó de la chica, empezó a jugar distraído con el lodo que le cubría la pierna, ella le sonrió coquetamente, y gateó hasta él, le puso un dedo en el pecho y lo besó de forma sensual empujándolo, ella y el beso avanzaban mientras el chico quedaba acostado- pero…- murmuró Johan intentando sentarse, había escuchado algo, Helen lo besó con más ganas, Johan olvidó el ruido y la besó también pero su delicado oído captó una frase, _La miré que venía por aquí",_ dejó de besar a Helen al escuchar la voz de quien creía era Padfoot, _"M__ataré a ese chico que la trajo aquí"_ y al escuchar eso se sentó haciendo que Helen cayera de espalda, no la dejó que se quejara, rápidamente se subió sobre ella y le tapó la boca con una mano mientras él intentaba encontrar el origen de su temor, pero simplemente no miraba nada, se apartó poco a poco sin dejar de mirar en dirección de los árboles. 

-Johan, estás demasiado paranoico- se quejó sentada en el lodo, sonrió pícaramente, tomó todo el lodo que le cabía en la mano y la lanzó dando en el blanco, justo en la cabeza de Johan.

-¡Oye!- exclamó el castaño sonriente.

No tardaron mucho en empezar una guerra de lodo, el pantalón de manta blanca de Johan mostraba claramente su bóxer y más porque tenía demasiado lodo pegado y se bajaba, el pecho lo tenía mitad y mitad y ni que decir de sus tenis nuevos, mismos que había asegurado Jack costaban más que su computadora y quizá no estaba tan equivocado, Helen reía divertida, su blusa blanca medio abrochada dejaba ver una sombra de su brassiere negro entre tanto lodo y su minifalda ya estaba fundida con ayuda del fango a sus piernas, las zapatillas no las llevaba así que su figura bien estilizada parecía metida en un extraño traje que le quedaba untado, pero no se fijaban en eso, solo en ver quien ganaba.

-¡Eso es trampa!- gritó Johan, Helen le había dado con una enorme bola de lodo derribándolo al haberse quedado mirándola mientras ella se movía sensualmente.

-Debes mirar lo que…- murmuró la chica sonriendo triunfal, pero una gran y asquerosa bola de lodo le daba en la cara.

Siguieron jugando, Johan caía cada vez más seguido en las trampas que le ponía Helen con sus atributos, pero Johan le daba cuando a ella le ganaba su sangre Black y empezaba a vanagloriarse, se divertían como verdaderos niños.

-Johan, ya, ya me cansé, pido tregua.

-Bien, solo un minuto- condescendió.

Helen con las manos en la espalda se acercó sensual a su novio, y de nuevo en el rostro de Johan aparecía esa sonrisa boba que indicaba estaba casi hipnotizado.

-¡Helen!- gritó alterado, una gran y fría bola de lodo lo había sacado de su sopor, la chica seguía sonriendo.

-¡No, espera, recuerda que no debes pegarme, Johan!- intentó detener al chico pero éste hacía una bola de lodo casi del tamaño de su cabeza, su mirada daba miedo, no le quedó más remedio que correr.

-Detente amor, detente- murmuraba Johan caminando lentamente, Helen reía nerviosa, en verdad era una esfera de lodo enorme.

-No era mi intención Johan, por favor.

-Detente y lo hablamos- susurró Johan, Helen solo sonrió.

-¡No!- gritó dando un brinco, esa enorme esfera de lodo le había pasado cerca de la cabeza, miró el tronco del árbol en el que había dado, pudo asegurar que estaba hundida esa parte, abrió los ojos enormes al ver la bola en la tierra- ¿que le pusiste en el medio?, ¿una piedra?, por favor Johan fue una bromita- agregó retrocediendo, el chico recogía la bola y amenazante se le acercaba- bien, si lo quieres hazlo, lanza eso- dejó de huir y orgullosa retó a Johan, éste no lo pensó dos veces y lanzó la bola de lodo- ¡Lupin, pudiste haberme matado!- exclamó al haber sentido que su cabello se movía por el impacto del lodo contra el árbol tras ella- ahora vas a ver- murmuró agarrando la esfera, sonrió y la arrojó a Johan, el chico la atrapó sobre su cabeza, Helen se apresuró a correr hacia él y abrazarlo, antes de que pudiera decir algo ya lo besaba, Johan bajó lentamente las manos, con una abrazó a Helen y correspondió el beso y algunas caricias, mientras en la otra mano aún tenía la bola de lodo.

-Deja eso… y has las cosas bien- susurró Helen entre besos, Johan sonrió de lado y arrojó la esfera de lodo.

-Lo mataste- murmuraron tras ellos, los chicos se miraron sorprendidos, después, lentamente y aún abrazados se giraron, James miraba el cuerpo de alguien en la tierra, tenía por cara la enorme esfera de lodo.

-Ups- susurró Johan, Helen intentó acercarse, pero Padfoot, a quien reconocieron por el grito que daba al sentarse ("Mataré al chico que trajo a mi princesa aquí") se sentó rápidamente- yo… voy… a…- no terminó la frase y corrió, Padfoot se puso de pie de un brinco, la enorme masa fangosa cayó pesadamente a sus pies.

-¡Helen ponte algo de ropa!- gritó Padfoot corriendo tras Johan.

-¿Crees que lo mate?- preguntó temerosa mirando a James, los siguió al ver el rostro pensativo del chico.

-¡No sé quien eres pero te juro que lo averiguaré!- gritaba Padfoot pisándole los talones a Johan, quien casi volaba, miraba cada escondrijo que se le ocurría pero temía que lo encontrara, se escuchaba furioso, ¿y si solo se paraba y le decía que andaba con su Helen?, total era hijo de Remus, eran buenos antecedentes… ¡Ja, le gustaba demasiado vivir!, trepó el primer árbol enorme que encontró y entre las ramas esperó a que Padfoot pasara de largo, pero para su desgracia el chico se detenía justo bajo él.

Maldecía a todo lo santo y lo no tan santo que conocía, aunque también se llevaba a lo que no conocía, estaba semidesnudo encaramado a no sabía cuantos metros, pero muchos sí eran, sobre un árbol, ni siquiera sabía como había llegado tan alto, estaba empapado y cubierto de frío lodo, mismo que en ese momento se desprendía de su pierna y amenazaba con caer sobre el loco-maniático-asesino-de-novios-futuro padre de su novia, intentó evitarlo y al hacerlo resbaló, pero el trozo de lodo y uno enorme, se desprendía también, Padfoot levantó la mirada, James y Helen frenaron en seco al ver como Johan caía amortiguando un poco tremenda caída con cuanta rama se encontraba, misma que se rompía e iba directo hacia Padfoot.

-Se mata- murmuró Helen con los ojos cerrados.

James seguía atento la caída, Padfoot intentaba quitarse tanta rama y lodo de encima para poder ver bien al chico que iba a asesinar, no supo como, peor Johan giraba en el aire justo antes de caer sobre Padfoot y subía de nuevo hasta la rama más baja, el chico no se quedó a averiguar lo que había pasado y de un brinco bajó, patinó, se cayó pero no dejó de correr, además el gruñido de Padfoot le impulsaba a seguir corriendo aún más rápido. No muy tarde, si acaso algunos diez minutos corriendo entre árboles, brincando animalillos y que Helen casi quedara afónica gritándole a su futuro padre que dejara al muchacho, pero Sirius Black tenía solo 17 años y podía seguir por horas… Johan corría lo más que sus piernas daban, no podía creer que estuviera pasándole eso, se detuvo a tomar aire a orillas de un río, ya ni siquiera sabía donde estaba.

-¡Te atrapé! 

Ese grito de victoria sonó como a la peor de las maldiciones, intentó volver a correr pero dio un mal paso, sintió que el pie le tronaba y caí al agua, el río estaba demasiado agresivo y la corriente arrastró rápidamente al chico hasta el fondo.

-Por Merlín- susurró Helen aterrada- ¡serás bruto!- gritó golpeando a Padfoot en la espalda, el chico sonreía orgulloso por haberse desecho del muchachito que pretendía…- ¡mataste a Johan!- ese grito de Helen interrumpió sus triunfantes elucubraciones, no recordó quitarse la camisa, así se echó al río- genial y ahora yo no nazco- bufó la chica.

-No lo subestimes- murmuró James señalando al enorme perro negro que nadaba a contracorriente y se zambullía.

En la casa, Sirius se pasaba preocupado por enfrente de la puerta principal mientras Remus subía y bajaba las escaleras, las manecillas del reloj corrían, Padfoot y James que había ido a buscar a los chicos en los alrededores aún no regresaban, los demás acababan de llegar sin noticias.

-Ya se metió el sol- balbuceó Sirius deteniéndose un momento, Remus asintió volviendo a subir- desaparecieron desde la mañana, cuando los tenga entre mis…

-Llegaron- lo interrumpió Remus empujándolo para abrir la puerta.

Ambos adultos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver tal estampa, Helen totalmente enlodada venía al frente, James y Padfoot, éste último mojado, ayudaban a Johan a caminar, el chico se miraba realmente mal, tenía lodo por todas partes, estaba muy mojado y solo llevaba un teni.

-¿Qué…?- Sirius iba a empezar con un gran regaño pero Remus lo interrumpía.

-Llénenlo al baño de aquí abajo, Helen ve a ducharte, rápido, te quiero en la habitación de Johan en cinco minutos, no me importa lo que tengas que hacer para quitarte ese lodo de encima- murmuró Remus- ayúdame Sirius.

Helen se quedó mirando a su padre y tío ir al baño detrás de Johan, respiró hondo antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras, hizo una seña con su mano de que no diría nada antes de empezar a correr, sabía que cuando su tío Remus decía cinco minutos, eran cinco minutos y más aún con ese tono. Los chicos intercambiaron algunas miradas, Harry y Jack se miraron con ojos entrecerrados, ya le harían una visita a Johan después de que le gritaran.

En verdad habían pasado solo cinco minutos y Johan estaba bañado y bien vestido acostado en su cama, Helen entró unos segundos después, no miró a ningún adulto y fue directo a sentarse junto a su novio.

-¿Tienen idea de lo que nos preocupamos?- gruñó Sirius molesto, los chicos bajaron la mirada. 

-Solo fuimos de pic-nic- murmuró Johan después de hacer una mueca, había movido el pie.

-¿Y les quitaba mucho dejar una nota que dijera fuimos a comer, volvemos luego?- reclamó Remus moviendo su varita.

-¡Papá!- exclamó Johan al mirar el yeso que le aparecía en el pie.

-Así mejorará.

-La alberca- susurró.

-Te la quitaré entonces si no sales de esta habitación hasta la fecha, ambos están castigados por habernos preocupado de esta forma y por desaparecerse, ¿alguna queja?- indicó Remus seriamente, los chicos por instinto miraron a Sirius que también los miraba, quizá más serio que Remus, negaron al mismo tiempo- bien Helen ve a tu habitación- la chica asintió, y se retiró aunque no sin antes haberle dado a Johan un delicado beso en los labios, Remus besó a su hijo en la cabeza y Sirius le revolvió el cabello con una sonrisa más calida.

Johan miró cerrarse la puerta y vio al techo, al no escuchar el "clic" de la puerta cerrándose giró la cabeza, sintió la boca amarga al ver a Padfoot con pose amenazante en el marco, se miró el yeso, no podía moverse lo suficientemente rápido como para huir además de que no podía salir de la habitación porque se quedaba sin ir a la alberca, intentó tragar saliva pero no tenía nada que tragar.

-¿Qué… s… s… se… te ofrece? 

-¿Por qué… no… me… habías… dicho… que…?- dejó el resto de la pregunta volando pero no dejó de acercarse al muchacho que lo miraba con terror.

-No…yo…no…

-Encontré tu camisa- indicó mostrándole la camisa que había olvidado cerca al lago- Helen me dijo que salías con ella y te saqué del río.

-Bu… bueno s… sí, sí salgo con Helen- balbuceó nervioso, ahí sí lo mataba, no podía escapar y su miedo se materializó completamente al ver que Padfoot que se le echaba encima, intentó retroceder, alejarse lo más rápido que el bendito yeso le permitía, que en realidad una tortuga en sus condiciones sería más veloz, pero su sentido de sobrevivencia era muy grande, no supo exactamente como pero había saltado de la cama justo cuando Padfoot caía ahí- espera por favor- rogó con los brazos al frente.

-Espero nada- murmuró Padfoot girándose acrobáticamente sobre la cama.

Johan miró hacia todas partes, la puerta estaba demasiado lejos de él, para cuando quiso mirar a Padfoot, éste ya estaba sobre él, ambos se fueron al piso, Padfoot sobre Johan intentaba ahorcarlo o en su defecto darle algún golpe en el rostro, pero Johan al haber crecido con dos vampiros, un tío como Sirius y ser licántropo, podía esquivar los golpes y amagar los intentos por asesinarlo cruelmente, sin embargo Padfoot no desistía. 

-Aaayyy!!- masculló Johan, no supo como pero le había dado una patada a Padfoot con la pierna enyesada, se lo había quitado de encima pero también se había lastimado bastante, se giró pecho tierra y se arrastró bajo la cama justo cuando Padfoot se ponía de pie.

-Johan, ¿Dónde estáááás?- canturreó paseándose por la habitación, Johan intentaba normalizar su respiración mientras pensaba en algo para salir de ahí… vivo, eso era importante, debía salir vivo y con todo en su lugar, de nada le serviría salir sin cabeza, sin piernas o sin… se llevó una mano a la entrepierna, sí… definitivamente debía salir de ahí antes de que…

-Niño malo, no le contestas a tu tío Sirius. 

Johan levantó la mirada, Padfoot estaba en cuatro patas asomándose bajo la cama, sonreía de forme realmente peligrosa, jamás le había temido tanto a esos ojos grises, ni siquiera a los cuatro años cuando había desaparecido la reserva especial de Whisky de fuego por cierto accidente con el perro que por cierto no había vuelto a caminar normal desde entonces, era verdad que no se habían enterado pero la mirada que Sirius había tenido la siguiente semana a cualquiera le hacía sentir un ardor en el trasero, ni siquiera entonces le había temido, se arrastró hacia la pared, Padfoot entraba, sus ojos brillaban como los de un perro en la oscuridad, por fortuna no acostumbraba pegar la cama a la pared y salió por un pequeño agujero, no muy grueso pero cabía por él, le dolía horrores cuando tocaba algo o movía el pie pero debía sobrevivir, quería ir a la alberca. 

-Padfoot por favor, deja que te explique- rogó pegado al closet.

-¡Me vas a conocer, lo harás!- gritó Padfoot bajo la cama, Johan dio un brinquito al mirar que su cama bailaba, Padfoot estaba desesperado por salir debajo- ¡te dejaré sin descendencia!

Muy bien, quería ir a la alberca, pero también vivir, ya no importaba si su padre lo atrapaba afuera, correr hacia el pasillo en busca de ayuda lo dejaría como ultima opción, su padre debía estar leyendo, si saltaba por la ventana no lo vería, Padfoot retrocedía y estaba por salir por donde había entrado, podía ver los pies, arrastró el pie los más cuidadoso que pudo, para cuando Padfoot se paraba, él ya estaba sobre el tejado, si caía estaba muerto, si su padre o el tío Sirius lo atrapaban estaba muerto, si regresaba a la supuesta seguridad de su habitación estaba muerto, ¿Qué opción tenía?, tratar de sobrevivir caminando por un tejado que no ha sido arreglado desde a vez en que construyeron esa casa, con una pierna enyesada y un loco-celoso-asesino-psicópata… ¡Animago!, giró el cuello a una gran velocidad al escuchar ruido tras él, empezaba a escalar y Padfoot lo seguía ya, por lo menos no recordaba que era… 

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHH!- olvidó su pie torcido, el yeso y se hizo ligero, terminó de subir rápidamente- lindo cachorrito, lindo, lindo- murmuraba intentando abrir la pequeñísima ventana del ático, la física aseguraría que no cabría por ahí, pero la variable de la desesperación de tener a un perro negro, enorme, atemorizante, con instinto asesino, aparentemente hambriento, de enormes colmillos que parecía tener rabia, tras él, había sido olvidada y contra todo lo posible se escabulló por la ventana cayendo aparatosamente al piso, ahogó un grito de dolor y se paró inmediatamente, estaba seguro de haberse lastimado más el pie, pero el sonido de cuatro patas cayendo al piso lo hicieron de nuevo olvidarlo y correr fuera, cerró la puerta y la jaló- ¿James?

-Hola Johan, ¿no deberías estar en tu habitación?- preguntó mirándolo curioso.

-¿Quieres jugar?

-¿Eh?

-Sí, ven, eso… jala fuerte, así… no dejes que se abra porque pierdes- le sonrió asegurándose de que tuviera bien sujeta la puerta antes de soltarla, él y corrió hacia las escaleras, no quería saber o más bien no tenía tiempo para averiguar lo que hacía James caminando por ahí.

Miraba por cada rincón en busca de alguien peligroso, su padre o cualquiera de los dos Sirius, casi llegaba a su habitación, casi estaba a salvo, solo tenía que llegar a la puerta, ahora girar la perilla, entrar y atrincherarse a piedra y lodo hasta…

-¿Te crees muy listo no? 

Johan se congeló en el umbral de la puerta, Padfoot sentado en la cama lo miraba. 

-No… espera… mira… ¡aaah!- intentó correr hacia las escaleras, pero Padfoot se le echaba encima y lo tiraba al piso, la fuerza del Animago los hizo resbalar hacia los escalones- ay no- murmuró asustado, Padfoot se sentaba sobre él dispuesto a darle un buen golpe pero la caída iniciaba y se iba por delante, Johan logró detenerse un par de escalones abajo, pero Padfoot se fue hasta el recibidor, él regresó a su habitación o por lo menos eso intentó…

-¿Puedo saber que haces fuera de tu habitación?

-Con un demonio, ¿pero es que todo me pasa a mí?

-Cuida esa boca niño, y si has desobedecido a tu padre quiere decir que prefieres un castigo mío.

-¡No!, no tío Sirius, solo que… pues… yo... ¡aaah!- dejó a Sirius con la palabra en la boca al ver a Padfoot acercársele y prefirió correr.

-¿Tú sabes lo que le pasa?- preguntó el chico pasando junto a su contraparte futura quien se alzó de hombros- iré a ver si le puedo ayudar- agregó abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Johan, Sirius se pasó las manos por el cuello y decidió seguir haciendo lo que iba a hacer antes de encontrarse con Johan. 

-¿Qué rayos iba a hacer?- murmuró mirando el techo, se alzó de hombros y siguió su camino.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Johan, el castaño estaba pegado contra la pared, Padfoot se le acercaba como fiera que ha localizado ya su presa.

-Somos personas civilizadas, podemos hablar.

-Mrglksht

-Ajá… sí, por favor, deja que te explique… es normal que Helen tenga novio, ya no es una niña para que…

Padfoot volvió a balbucear y se lanzó hacia Johan que había ido a parar al rincón entre su escritorio y la pared, Padfoot ya estaba demasiado cerca y debía haber limpiado el escritorio, no podía subir con todo eso ahí, ni siquiera recordaba la razón por la que su baúl del colegio estaba sobre el escritorio, cerró los ojos resignado a morir, un par de segundos después los abrió al no haber sentido el impacto del puño en su rostro, estaba seguro haber visto esa intención y dudaba mucho que Padfoot se arrepintiera.

-Gracias- murmuró sin aliento.

-¡Suéltenme! 

-Deberíamos hacerlo- comentó Harry al ver que Padfoot pataleaba, y es que entre él y Jack lo sujetaban de los brazos, movía a los dos chicos en su intento de soltarse.

-¡NO!- gritó Johan aterrado ante semejante idea.

-Lo voy a despellejar lentamente- siseó Padfoot. 

-Suena tentador.

-¡Jack!- reclamó Johan incrédulo.

-Dime que pasó en el bosque- preguntó Jack levantando lentamente dedo por dedo del brazo de Padfoot.

-¡Nada, solo fuimos a comer solos!

-Te juro que si llegó a más allá de un apretón de manos, si tan solo te atreviste a… tocar los labios de Helen…- advirtió Padfoot.

-Lo soltaremos- interrumpió Harry tranquilamente.

-¿Y la tarjeta de "mejórate pronto"?- ironizó Johan volviendo a su cama, se miraba más lastimado que hacía algunos minutos.

-Te la darán cuando me entere de lo que pasó en ese lago- sonrió Padfoot, Johan se pegó contra la pared sobre su cama al notar la mirada que le dedicaba.

-Solo recuerda lo que te dijimos- murmuró Harry. 

-No hagas nada indebido- agregó Jack.

Johan rodó los ojos molesto, Harry y Jack salieron arrastrando con gran esfuerzo a Padfoot, pero en el umbral de la puerta los dos chicos giraron la cabeza.

-Mejórate pronto- corearon con una gran sonrisa, Johan deseó tirarles con lo que tenía a mano pero la expresión de Padfoot lo hizo desistir, el Animago se señalaba los ojos y lo señalaba a él, después se pasaba un dedo en horizontal por el cuello, Johan entrecerró los ojos intentando leer los labios de Padfoot.

"Un descuido", Johan abrió los ojos más de lo debido, después de eso Padfoot sonreía… sonreía como loco, cualquier paso en falso y moriría, o quizá le hacía algo peor!... y sufría todo eso solo por haber puesto los ojos en una Black.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tres días, ya habían pasado tres días y Johan seguía ocultándose cada vez que escuchaba la voz de Padfoot, ese día, el y Helen estaban en la sala, él sentado en el sillón individual y Helen acostada en el de tres plazas, Johan no se había acercado a la chica desde ese "incidente" con Padfoot, y Helen ya se estaba hartando de la actitud del chico, así que fue con el y se sentó en sus piernas.

-No me importa que no quieras, yo te voy a besar- le dijo la chica y comenzó a besar a Johan, quien no tardo en responder al beso, hacia mucho que no besaba a Helen por miedo a que Padfoot los viera, pero una vez que comenzó a besarla ya no pudo detenerse, de hecho, no podía detenerse, no sabia que le pasaba, pero desde el día anterior, cada vez que veía a Helen, sentía como algo caliente explotaba dentro de el y quería echársele encima a la chica, quería besarla, abrazarla, y… y…- Johan- susurro Helen cuando sus labios se separaron para tomar un poco de aire, y es que el chico parecía desesperado, pasaba sus manos por la espalda, piernas, cabello y retaguardia de Helen como loco, pero a ella eso no le incomodaba para nada, de hecho se sentía taaaaaan…

-Ya llegamos!- la voz de Padfoot se escucho desde el vestíbulo, en menos de un segundo Johan ya estaba sentado en el sillón mas alejado de Helen y estaba escondido tras un enorme libro que le tapaba toda la cara y la mitad del cuerpo.

-No puedo creerlo Johan!- exclamo la chica poniéndose de pie, enojada y saliendo del lugar, Johan vio como su novia salía de ahí dando grandes zancadas, sabia que estaba enojada, pero le tenia mas miedo a un Padfoot enojado que a una Helen enojada.

-Hola Johan- dijo James entrando a la sala.

-Hola- devolvió el saludo el chico mirando por encima del libro y verificando que Padfoot no estuviese ahí.

-Johan, ya pasaron tres días y… que tie…- dijo James mirando un punto bajo, después soltó una carcajada al recordar ver salir a Helen de la sala antes de que el entrara- por Merlín, Johan, si Padfoot te ve así, lo lamentaras- dijo James saliendo de la sala riendo a carcajadas, Johan lo miro con una ceja alzada, no sabia a que se refería, se encogió de hombros y fue a la cocina para comer algo, encontró a Moony perdido dentro de la alacena buscando chocolates y a Lily en el refrigerador sacando la jarra de agua.

-Hola Lily, hola Moony- saludo el chico al entrar a la cocina.

-Hola Jo…- Lily se interrumpió con un sonido de asombro, el cual vino acompañado de la jarra cayéndose y derramando todo su contenido y un sonrojo excesivo de la pelirroja, quien inmediatamente se dio la vuelta.

-Lils, que pasa?- pregunto Moony.

-Yo… erm… es que…- Lily se escuchaba nerviosa- bueno, Johan no se ha dado cuenta y yo…

-No me de dado cuenta de que?- pregunto Johan, Moony lo miro y se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba Lily, no pudo reprimir una carcajada- que?- pregunto Johan de nuevo y siguió la dirección hacia donde apuntaba su joven padre y vio la razón por la que Moony y James se habían reído, y por la que Lily estaba completamente sonrojada, su encuentro con Helen, Paddy iba a querer matarlo, de pronto su cara se torno de un color rojo digno de un Weasley_, "No otra vez"_ pensó y se cubrió rápidamente con lo primero que encontró, una caja de cereal, ya le había pasado eso, el día anterior, dos veces, y no fue precisamente culpa de Helen, _"Debo dejar esas paginas de internet"_ pensó el chico- yo… lo… lo siento mucho… me… es que… me tengo que ir.

Johan salio corriendo de la cocina dejando a Moony carcajeándose y a Lily aun sonrojada, corrió escaleras arriba y se encerró en su cuarto.

-Oye, oye, oye, no quiero estar encerrado contigo mientras tengas eso- dijo James, quien hasta ese momento había estado leyendo una revista sobre Quidditch, ahora estaba por salir de la habitación.

-Pudiste haberme dicho que tenia… pues… esto cuando estábamos en la sala, sabes la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar?- dijo Johan sin quitar la caja de cereal.

-Por favor, no seas exagerado- dijo James haciendo un ademán para quitarle importancia.

-Si… pues… sabes que? Lily me dijo que estaba mejor que tú- dijo Johan alzando una ceja con superioridad.

-Que!!- exclamo James- retira lo dicho ahora mismo!!

-No!

-Retíralo!!

-No!!

-Que pasa?- pregunto Sirius entrando en la habitación.

-Paso, que Johan anda demasiado… animado- dijo James cruzándose de brazos.

-Cierra el pico!

-Johan, que son esos modales?- pregunto Sirius acercándose al chico, el cual retrocedió unos pasos.

-Si, dile, dile lo que te pasa, y quien tuvo la culpa- dijo James antes de salir corriendo para esquivar la caja de cereal que le había lanzado Johan, quien no recordó que eso era su disfraz para que nadie más viera lo que había pasado, se lanzo rápidamente a la cama, tomo su lobo de peluche y lo puso sobre él.

-De que esta hablando Prongs?- pregunto Sirius una vez que James hubo salido de la habitación.

-Ni idea- dijo Johan con total naturalidad.

-Seguro?- pregunto Sirius sentándose junto a Johan, quien se alejo un poco de su tío- Johan que pasa?

-Na… nada- dijo John bajando la mirada, Sirius se movió hasta volver a encontrar la mirada de Johan y le dedico una calida sonrisa, Johan la devolvió, suspiro y retiro el peluche que lo cubría.

-Así que eso es lo que pasa- dijo Sirius entendiendo el problema, Johan asintió con la cabeza y volvió a cubrirse con el peluche- Johan, no tienes nada por que avergonzarte, es algo completamente natural- le explico Sirius en el tono mas paternal que encontró- esta bien, significa que ya te estas volviendo un hombre.

-Tío Sirius, no me avergüenzo, papá ya me dio esta charla el verano pasado- dijo Johan sonriendo.

-Oh, bueno entonces porque estas así?- pegunto Sirius tranquilizándose y volviendo al tono de siempre.

-Bueno, si esto me había pasado antes pero, no tan seguido- explico Johan un poco incomodo.

-Como que no tan seguido?- pregunto Sirius con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Bueno… es que…- Johan aparto la mirada de nuevo, Sirius rodó los ojos.

-Oye, esta bien, si no quieres hablar conmigo, le hablo a tu padre- dijo Sirius levantándose.

-No es que no quiera hablar contigo tío Sirius, es solo que… pues, me da pena- dijo Johan sonrojado.

-Johan, no me tienes confianza?- pregunto Sirius haciéndose el indignado.

-Bien sabes que no es eso tío Sirius- dijo Johan rodando los ojos.

-Bueno, le hablare a tu padre, yo tengo que vigilar a los Merodeadores y a tus primos, me da miedo dejarlos solos por mas de media hora- dijo Sirius, revolvió el cabello de Johan y salio de la habitación, Johan suspiro y se quedo acostado y cerro los ojos, el nunca había sido así, el sabia como controlarse bien, los que siempre eran muy pinga-loca eran Jack y Harry, ellos si iban tras todo lo que tuvieran falda, faldas… porque pensaba en una falda corta en ese momento, como la que Helen llevaba hace unos días, se veía tan sexy ese día, sonrió como idiota al recordar a la chica.

-Se veía tan bien- murmuro para si.

-Quien se veía bien hijo?- pregunto Remus, Johan pego un brinco, según él estaba solo en su habitación.

-Papá!- exclamo al ver a su padre sentado frente a él.

-Sirius me dijo que querías hablar conmigo- dijo Remus mirando a su hijo.

-Bueno… si… es que… yo…- comenzó Johan.

-Hijo, sabes que no me gusta que balbucees- le dijo Remus.

-Ya lo se, lo lamento, es solo que… bueno no se que me pasa, todo el tiempo estoy pensando en chicas y… en chicas y mas chicas, veo a una chica bonita en la calle y casi no resisto… y… y… bueno con una novia como Helen, pues esto pasa bastante seguido- dijo Johan apartando el peluche de nuevo.

-Oh, ya entiendo- dijo Remus, sabia que ese día llegaría, pero no sabia que tan rápido, el suponía seria cuando Johan llegar a la mayoría de edad, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, a él también le había pasado lo miso a la edad de Johan.

-Papá, no quiero que pienses que soy un enfermo y esas cosas por que te juro que…

-No, Johan yo se que no eres un enfermo mental- lo interrumpió Remus- lo que te pasa es total y completamente normal.

-Si, el tío Sirius intento explicarme que es natural y no se que cosa del hacerme hombre y…

-No es eso Johan- lo interrumpió de nuevo Remus- mira, te explicare, pero primero llamare a Moony, esto le interesa a él también.

Remus salio de la habitación dejando a un muy confundido Johan en ella, preguntándose por que querría explicarle eso a Moony también, unos minutos después ambos Remus entraron a la habitación de Johan.

-Siéntense- pidió Remus, Johan se sentó aun con el peluche en las piernas y Moony se sentó junto a él, Remus quedo frente a ambos, se veía algo nervioso- bien, escuchen… erm… probablemente esta semana, o lo que va de ella, se sientan un poco… extraños.

-Extraños, como?- pregunto Moony.

-Pues… extraños como para tener el problema que tiene Johan ahora, en varias ocasiones- explico Remus, Moony miro a su futuro hijo, este, sonrojado, aparto el peluche, Moony hizo una exclamación para dar a entender que entendía.

-Y a que se debe que tengamos estos… problemas?- pregunto esta vez Johan.

-Bueno… sabia que te tendría que explicar alguna vez Johan, y pues… pues cuando yo tenia tu edad me paso lo mismo y… bueno, no importa- dijo Remus algo inquieto- escuchen, como bien saben los animales no son como los humanos, y… este…

-Esto tiene que ver con nuestra licantropía?- pregunto Moony, puesto que habían comenzado a hablar de animales.

-Si, de hecho es todo lo que tiene que ver, por eso a los demás chicos no les pasa nada- dijo Remus.

-Aja, entonces que pasa?- dijo Johan viendo que su padre solo le daba vueltas al asunto.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que… pues… resulta que los lobos, licántropos en nuestro caso… erm… bueno... saben que los animales tienen relaciones sexuales por la necesidad de procrear la especie, y no por simple gusto como lo hace el humano, pues… este…

-Papá, estas balbuceando- le dijo Johan entrecerrando los ojos.

-Si, ya se que balbuceo- le dijo Remus haciendo ademanes con las manos, era difícil explicarle eso a su hijo y ahora se quería pasar de listo- bien, lo que pasa es que, esta semana comenzó… pues… latemporadadeapareamientodelosLicántropos.

Moony y Johan se quedaron quietos mirando directamente a Remus, después se miraron mutuamente, y volvieron la mirada a Remus.

-Que?- preguntaron al unísono, Remus rodó los ojos.

-Que esta semana es en la que los Licántropos se aparean- dijo Remus un poco mas calmado, Johan y Moony abrieron mucho los ojos.

-Quieres decir que…

-Estamos en celo?!- exclamo Johan.

-Pues… si- respondió Remus con una sonrisita, Moony y Johan se quedaron en shock por un momento, hasta que Moony pregunto.

-Pero, por que nunca me había pasado esto antes, que no hubo otras semanas?

-Claro que si, una vez al año, pero aun no crecían lo suficiente como para sentirlo- le dijo Remus.

-Entonces, a ti te pasa lo mismo?- pregunto Johan sin saber si de verdad quería la respuesta.

-Sip, por que crees que una semana al año siempre me quedo fuera?- pregunto Remus sonriéndole a Johan.

-Oh, basta, demasiada información!- exclamo Johan haciendo reír a su padre.

-Bueno, ya les explique, ahora queda a su conciencia lo que hagan esta semana- dijo Remus poniéndose de pie- procuren no ser demasiado descarados, por favor.

Remus salio de la habitación dejando a los jóvenes Licántropos aun en estado de medio shock.

-Puedes creerlo?- pregunto Johan.

-Nunca me había pasado antes- dijo Moony.

-Tu también lo sientes?- pregunto Johan.

-Si- respondió Moony, Johan lo miro con una ceja alzada, en quien se fijaría Moony para hacerlo reaccionar… así- no me mires así.

-Bueno, solo me pregunto, quien…

-Tonks- respondió Moony antes que el chico terminara la pregunta, Johan entrecerró los ojos- no me mires así! Que quieres que haga, no puedo fijarme en Lily, esta con James, ni en Helen, es tu novia.

-Si, en eso tienes razón, pero ella es mayor que tú- dijo Johan.

-Si lo piensas bien, no es verdad- dijo Moony.

-Bueno, si- admitió Johan, en ese momento Harry, Jack, James y para desgracia de Johan, Padfoot, entraron en la habitación.

-Que hay chicos?- dijo Harry a modo de saludo.

-Que les dijo Remus, lo vimos salir hace un instante?- pregunto James, Johan podía sentir la penetrante mirada de Padfoot taladrarle la cabeza, pero una vez que volteaba a mirarlo, el chico estaba muy entrado e lo que decían los demás.

-No es nada, solo… una cosa sobre nuestra Licantropía- dijo Remus, no les mentía, era solo parte de la verdad.

-En serio, y que les dijo?- pregunto Harry, siempre le habían interesado las transformaciones humanas, pero Sirius aun no lo dejaba volverse Animago.

-No, nada importante- dijo Johan quitándole importancia.

-Bueno, entonces vamos a jugar Quidditch?- pregunto Jack.

-Si!- saltaron los dos Potter.

-Yo paso chicos, lo siento, es que… no me siento muy bien- mintió Johan.

-Si, claro, te veías muy bien hace ratito con Hel…- James no pudo terminar su frase debido a cuatro pares de manos que le cubrían la boca, las mismas que lo hicieron caer al suelo debido a la fuerza con la que lo callaron, todos miraron cautelosamente a Padfoot, a quien una sombra tenebrosa cubría los ojos, Johan sintió el peligro presente y decidió salir de ahí lo mas rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieran, pero antes de que pudiera moverse, vio como Padfoot daba un gran suspiro intentando calmarse, después, el chico les sonrió a todos.

-Pero que ocurrencias dices Prongs, seguramente Johan no estuvo cerca de Helen en toda la tarde, cierto lobito?- pregunto Padfoot pasando un brazo por los hombros del chico, Johan lo miro confundido, acaso ese era el mismo Padfoot que había intentado matarlo hacia unos días?

-S… si, claro que no me acerque a Helen, Padfoot, como me crees capaz- dijo Johan con una risita nerviosa.

-Lo ven chicos, todo bien, ahora, vamos a jugar Quidditch!- dijo Padfoot, todos se encogieron de hombros y se dirigieron al patio trasero, Johan estaba a punto de salir, pero la mano de Padfoot lo detuvo, eso no le dio buena espina al Licántropo.

-Erm… se te ofrece algo Padfoot?- pregunto Lupin sonriéndole a su joven tío, quien le sonrió, de la forma que sabia que Johan comenzaba a temblar inmediatamente, la sonrisa en el rostro de Johan se borro al instante.

-Estuviste con Helen en la sala- dijo Padfoot mirándolo amenazadoramente.

-No… yo no… yo…

-A tu padre no le gusta que balbucees- dijo Padfoot, Johan cerro la boca inmediatamente- y yo padre parecer tonto, pero no lo soy, escuche a Helen gritarte antes de salir de la sala, Johan trago saliva nerviosamente.

-Y… y… yo…

-Ahora, si no quieres de verdad "conocer" a Padfoot, harás lo que te pida- dijo el joven Animago, Johan no se atrevió a negar, Padfoot sonrió maliciosamente y paso un brazo por los hombros de Johan- últimamente Remus y mi "yo" raro están muy al pendiente de mi, creen que planeo algo… y no se equivocan.

-Qui… quieres que los distraiga… por ti?- pregunto Johan, estaba encogido en el medio abrazo del otro chico, demasiado asustado como para intentar alejarse.

-Oh, no mi queridísimo Johan, tu harás la broma en representación mía- explico Padfoot dirigiendo al chico hacia fuera soltando una sonora carcajada.

-Eso temí- dijo Johan, seguro que su padre y Sirius lo mataban.

Padfoot lo había arrastrado hasta el jardín, su sonrisa seguía enorme y en verdad le hacía temer, le señaló la casa de enfrente y sin poder evitarlo, Johan hizo lo que aseguró no hacer, abrió la boca para refutar a Padfoot.

-¡Estás loco, eso jamás!

Padfoot lo miró de lado, Johan tragó saliva e intentó arreglarlo con un desesperado movimiento hacia atrás pero Padfoot lo seguía abrazando.

-Johan, ¿acaso no habíamos quedado en que no querías conocer a… Padfoot?- preguntó lentamente, Johan asintió dubitativo- bueno, escuché decir a tu padre que necesitaba mostaza- Johan volvió a asentir, Padfoot continuaba mirando la casa- dile que tú y yo iremos a comprarla, anda chico, ve- lo empujó hacia la puerta, Johan suspiró, no quería conocerlo en realidad, tenía experiencia con esa advertencia y en realidad no había mucha diferencia entre el Sirius adulto y el adolescente, los dos eran peligrosos.

-Bien pero me llevaré a James- murmuraba Johan regresando de la biblioteca, su padre había sorprendido bastante pero no se había negado, salió al jardín trasero, fue hasta James, le sonrió a los demás y arrastró al chico hacia la casa.

-Johan que…

-Me defenderás- balbuceó, James se dejó arrastrar, cuando salieron al jardín frontal comprendió su función de guardaespaldas.

-Puedo preguntar…- intentó preguntar James, pero Johan lo interrumpía con un cortante "No".

Los tres adolescentes caminaban en absoluto silencio, las miradas que Padfoot le lanzaba a Johan eran duras hasta cierto grado pero en el fondo eran pícaras, James iba en el medio firmemente sujeto por Johan, simplemente se divertía al ver el terror de Johan y desde su punto de vista la ridiculez de su amigo, pero era gracioso, y Johan intentaba mirar hacia el frente, nada más. 

-Es tan reconfortante esta conversación, juro que jamás había escuchado palabras más sabias Johan, y Paddy te luciste amigo mío con ese pensamiento, no entiendo de donde sacan tanto tema de conversación- ironizó sonriente James treinta minutos después, Padfoot solo lo miró.

-Lo… lo siento James pero…

-Sí, sí Johan, te pone nervioso Padfoot, pero si es un lindo cachorrito- rió acariciándole detrás de la oreja a Padfoot, éste lo apartó de un manotazo- pero que par, en verdad- bufó molesto.

-Nuestro blanco- sonrió Padfoot mirando al frente.

-¿Truggle?- preguntó James interesado.

-Sí, el buen malhumorado, cascarrabias, amargado, abusivo, odioso, blanco ideal para lo que se me acaba de ocurrir.

-Entremos entonces a esa tienda- invitó James abrazando a los otros dos.

-No, no, no, no, no…- quince minutos después, Johan balbuceaba caminando cabizbajo, eso resultaría mal, lo sabía perfectamente, ellos nunca se habían metido con ese anciano, las bromas les gustaban mucho, pero no tenían instinto kamikaze, conocían a Truggle, aunque debía admitir que la idea de Padfoot no era mala- muerto, estoy muerto, le diré adiós a la alberca, sí, eso haré y creo que me iré de misionero, así mi padre no me encontrará- seguía murmurando, pero tomaba un paquete de aquí, otro de allá, agarraba un litro de leche, algunos tomates maduros, otro paquete de más allá, volvía a murmurar y tomaba un poco de pan, mostaza, pepinillos, balbuceaba, pasaba un par de pasillos y llegaba con la pintura en aerosol, respiró hondo y contempló los colores, ¿Por qué todo le pasaba a él, por qué solo a él?, agarró cinco botes y se dirigió a la línea de cajas, al llegar abrió la boca más de lo que creía poder al ver a Padfoot y James mas cargados que él. 

-Perfecto- sonrió Padfoot casi media horas después, Johan miraba todas las bolsas que llevaban, echó un vistazo hacia la casa de Truggle, respiró hondo y entró a su casa.

-Tardaron bastante, ¿Qué tanto compraron?- preguntó Remus que recién bajaba las escaleras.

-Cosas que… me… encargaron- contestó Johan lentamente.

-Ok, dame la mostaza para preparar la comida.

Johan asintió y dejando las bolsas en el piso la buscó, James y Padfoot lo imitaron.

-¿Pintura en aerosol?- preguntó el licántropo mayor algo perspicaz.

-Sí… Harry… Harry lo necesita, dijo que necesitaba pintar unas cosas- murmuró Johan rogando por que su padre le creyera.

- ¿Para que quieres pasa-montañas?- preguntó incrédulo al sacar tres máscaras.

-Para…- miró a James en busca de ayuda.

-Moony nos los pidió, dijo algo sobre no sé que semana de no sé que…- contestó James alzándose de hombros, Remus hizo una mueca comprendiendo- también dijo que no quería que se enteraran, que le daba pena- agregó preocupado.

-Está bien, pero me pregunto para qué los querrá… y ¿la mostaza?, no la miro, ¿no compraste?

-Pues…

-No había- interrumpió rápidamente Padfoot, abrazó a Johan y argumentando que tenían que repartir lo que habían comprado lo jaló hacia el patio trasero dejando a Remus confundido y por fortuna, sin pensar en que lo habían engañado.

Cuando Remus se les perdió de vista regresaron a la estancia y salieron hasta el jardín frontal, Johan se repetía una y otra vez que estaba muerto, que lo mataban como lo atraparan, también la amenaza de Padfoot y la broma que mal no estaba, los tres chicos juntaron la cabeza, pusieron atención y murmuraron, minutos después se separaron, Johan corrió hasta la casa de Truggle y a gatas fue hacia la puerta trasera, colocando unas pequeñas bocinas en cada ventana, mismas que tenía que abrir.

En la casa la música retumbó, el anciano que intentaba dormir la siesta cayó de su cama aplastando la bola de pelo que llamaba gato, maldijo en todos los idiomas que conocía, agarró su varita y con las pantuflas en las manos salió de su habitación, bajó las escaleras atropelladamente, incluso tropezó en los últimos escalones y fue a dar con la cabeza en el archivero de metal que tenía junto a la puerta, por el impacto un gran jarrón de cristal cortado bailó hasta caer sobre su cabeza, afuera, Johan escuchaba apesadumbrado las maldiciones de Truggle, intentaba abrir la puerta trasera cuando un increíble grito mezclado con balbuceos, que en realidad no se imaginaba como había podido hacerlo, se escuchaba, se preguntó la razón de la furia del viejo, pero no podía detenerse a pensar en ello, no tenía tiempo, ya les preguntaría a los chicos después.

Truggle miraba con los ojos como platos, parado en el umbral de su casa, dos traseros desnudos se movían al compás de la ruidosa canción que seguía retumbando en su casa, miró detenidamente las caras dibujadas que bailaban en círculos, su boca se abrió enorme…

-¡No pueden ser ustedes!- gritó aterrado, los dos chicos con pasamontañas se miraron interesados, Truggle se vio en un extraño y horrible deja vú, empezó a negar desesperado, él conocía esos traseros, se giró rápidamente, le faltaba un muchacho, uno que entraba por la puerta de atrás, quizá era un sueño.

-Se va… 

-Lo descubrirá- murmuró Padfoot quitándose el pasamontañas- ¡espere Thermadeus!

Truggle se detuvo al instante, lentamente giró la cabeza, James intentaba hacer que Padfoot se pusiera el pasamontañas pero lo único que logró fue que el suyo saliera volando, Truggle gritó aterrado y después se escuchó un sonido sordo.

-¿Se murió? 

-No digas tonterías Padfoot- murmuró James subiéndose el pantalón y corriendo hacia el anciano que acababa de caer, se arrodilló junto a él y pasó dos dedos por el cuello del viejo- está vivo, solo se desmayó y ponte esa cosa- dijo poniéndose de nuevo el pasamontañas- ayúdame a…

-¿Qué le hicieron?- la voz aterrada de Johan lo interrumpió, los dos lo miraron con el hombre en alto, James le sujetaba las piernas y Padfoot de los brazos, Johan se apartó para que lo pudieran llevar a algún sofá- ¿Qué le hicieron?

-Deja de decir lo mismo, ¿terminaste? 

Johan miró a Padfoot, después a Truggle y de nuevo a Padfoot, cerró los ojos y asintió.

-Va a despertar, vamos, vamos…- apremió Padfoot empujándolos, balbuceó un "cámaras listas" y cada uno agarró caminos diferentes, Johan respiró hondo y fue hacia la cocina, James riendo subió las escaleras mientras Padfoot le sacaba la varita y corría hacia el armario de abrigos junto a la puerta principal.

Johan llegó a la cocina y con cuidado agarró al enorme gato, lo puso sobre la mesa y mientras lo acariciaba distraídamente con una mano con la otra mezclaba la extraña cosa que había en una gran vasija amarilla, en el piso superior James encendía una cámara de video y salía por la ventana de la habitación de Truggle, abajo, el anciano se sentaba desorientado, un maullido horrible se escuchó rápidamente apagado por algo, Truggle se puso de pie inmediatamente, intentó correr pero sus agujetas atadas lo hacían dar con la boca en el piso. En la cocina, Johan acababa de prender el horno, miró sobre la estufa un extraño y un tanto deforme pan en forma de gato con ojos de cerezas y rayas de dulce de guayaba, una campanita anunció que la temperatura se había alcanzado, tomó el pan, lo puso sobre un molde para pastel mientras abría la puerta del horno, metió el molde, cerró la puerta y apagó el foco del horno, volvió a pensar en que estaba muerto y subió las escaleras directo a la habitación de Truggle, claro que no sin antes haber encendido la videocámara que estaba sobre el refrigerador.

Truggle continuaba levantándose y cayendo, ya había buscado su varita, lógicamente que sin resultado, en el armario Padfoot hacía todo lo que podía para no reír y delatarse, aunque si salía y le daba un susto pequeño no le haría daño a nadie, sino al contrario podría… interrumpió sus cavilaciones, no miró la vigésima vez que el anciano intentaba caminar y caía, algo se le acababa de ocurrir, la forma perfecta para poderse curar y dejar de ser ese monstruo, abrió de golpe la puerta y salió del armario, metió la mano dentro de su playera simulando una pistola, se acercó a Truggle que lograba mantenerse en pie.

-No te muevas anciano- exigió fingiendo una voz rasposa, Truggle metió inmediatamente la mano a su bolsillo en busca de su varita mientras el enmascarado presionaba más la supuesta arma contra la espalda del viejo- Black no quiere… digo, más vale que mantengas ese horrible gato dentro de esta horrible casa- los ojos del anciano se abrieron enormes al escuchar ese apellido, Padfoot sonrió pícaramente- ahora no se mueva o lo mato anciano, se lo advierto, cierre los ojos… eso muy bien, ahora abajo, acuéstese en el piso- Truggle obedecía al pie de la letra, pero estaba molesto, muy molesto y eso Padfoot lo sabía, para él su gato era sagrado, ahogó las ganas de patearlo y corrió fuera de la casa.

Truggle se levantó furioso, iba a correr tras el chico pero un extraño olor de galleta de jengibre y pelo quemado lo hicieron ir hacia la cocina y correr pero hacia el horno del que podía escuchar un casi inaudible sonido, abrió la puerta, interesado sacó un molde con… una enorme galleta en forma de gato, tenía un dorado perfecto… buscó un cuchillo y partió la galleta rápidamente, un débil maullido hizo que la sangre le hirviera, abrazó a su horrible y obeso gato y subió las escaleras como ventarrón, no le tomó importancia a que el gato estaba a temperatura normal, fue a su habitación y dejó el gato sobre la cama mientras buscaba su varita, abrió la puerta del armario, siempre tenía una de repuesto. 

-¡AAAAHH!

Los tres chicos que cruzaban la calle corriendo rompieron en carcajadas, Truggle era sepultado por masa para galleta de jengibre y en cuanto tocaba su piel empezaba a burbujear y a dorarse, el gato llamado por el olor se acercó y en cuanto su pata tocó la masa, ésta lo cubrió.

-Pude apostar que lo escuché murmurar Black- comentó Johan empezando a escalar por la cuerda que no sabía como colgaba de la ventana de su habitación.

En la casa de enfrente… una de las habitaciones tenía trozos de galleta por todas partes, un anciano resoplaba lavándose las manos en el baño, maldijo cientos de veces más a Black y bajando la bragueta fue hasta el inodoro, se agachó y levantó la tapadera.

-¡AAAAAAH!- retrocedió asustado, se piso la pantufla y cayó hacia atrás, se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared- Black- siseó sentándose, miró detenidamente el enorme monstruo de grandes dientes amarillentos, pelaje medio chamuscado y asquerosa mirada que salía del inodoro, se levantó lo más rápido que nunca y corrió hasta la tapadera que tumbó violentamente, olvidó lo que tenía que hacer ahí y con varita en mano se giró, iba a dar un paso pero detuvo el pie en el aire al ver cientos de ratas blancas en el piso, se subió de un brinco en el inodoro- maldito gato- masculló mirando la enorme bola de pelo encaramada en la tina, movió la varita y las ratas aumentaban al doble- Black- insistió, no le importó más y pateando a los pequeños roedores salió del baño, en las escaleras fluían como agua pero los ignoró, en lo único que pensaba era en ir y reclamarle a ese vago que tenía por vecino, ¡mandar matones para hacer el trabajo sucio!, solo él podía…

Salió de la casa, cruzó la calle casi corriendo, llegó hasta la puerta y casi la derribó al llamar.

-¡Voy, voy!... ¡QUE YA VOY!- gritó Sirius corriendo- ¿Qué demo… señor Truggle?

-Black, quiero que me expliques todo.

-¿Todo, qué todo?

-No te hagas el inocente Black, pensé que habías madurado… 

-Eso me lo dice Remus por lo general- susurró Sirius interesado, pero Truggle seguía con su retórica sobre la responsabilidad y madurez de un adulto, Sirius solo miraba que movía la boca pero no entendía ni media palabra.

-Contratar pandilleros para saquear mi casa, hornear a mi gato, traseros desnudos, hornearme a mí, amenazarme, llenar mi casa de ratas y la broma del inodoro, ¡inconcebible!, eres un irresponsable… ¿todavía no recuerdas?

-Pues sinceramente no sé de lo que me habla, toda la tarde he estado con mis hijos y no creo que ellos…

-¡Me refiero a ti Black!

-¡Oiga yo no…!

-¡No uses ese tono conmigo!

-Señor Truggle, no soy ningún niñito al que atrapó en una travesura que además no era para usted, ya no me puede intimidar no tiene ningún poder sobre mí, yo no hice nada de lo que está diciendo, estuve con mis hijos, ellos no fueron y si no sale de mi propiedad en este mismo instante le aseguro que ni siquiera imagina lo que podría hacerle- siseó Sirius totalmente furioso.

-Eres un niño todavía…

-Salga, salga, salga- lo interrumpió respirando agitado- ¿quiere culparme de una broma?, le daré motivo para culparme- Truggle retrocedió aterrado al notar esa mirada psicópata en Sirius- ¡no sabrá ni lo que lo golpeó!- gritó con el puño en alto cuando el viejo corría hacia su casa- le daré motivos- masculló regresando- ¡REMUS, REUNIÓN URGENTE!- gritó tan solo entrar. 

-Sirius que son esos gritos se escuchan hasta…- Remus bajaba las escaleras, tenía cara de seguir dormido.

-Reunión, Truggle, venganza, motivos- balbuceó Sirius jalándolo del brazo.

Remus lo siguió hacia el despacho sin comprender mucho.

-Al fin me curé- sonrió Padfoot recargado en el barandal- dejaré de ser ese monstruo- amplió su sonrisa y regresó a la habitación de Johan, debían editar el dichoso video.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El día de la piscina llego, Johan estaría preocupadísimo de ir y tener uno de sus… accidentes en frente de todos, pero estaba muy ocupado conteniendo la risa cada vez que veía a Moony, el chico no sabia por que Jack, Harry y Johan se burlaban cada que pasaban frente a él, lo que el ignoraba eran las pequeñeces de bikinis que se utilizaban en esa época, Jack, Harry y Johan no podían esperar a llegar a la piscina para ver que reacciones tenia Moony.

-Chicos, dense prisa!- se escucho la voz de Sirius desde abajo, una estampida se dio por las escaleras, todo hubiese salido bien, de no ser porque Tonks estaba bajando las escaleras con total calma, llevaba una gran bolsa de playa y un boggie, sin importar cuanto intentara Harry detener a los demás, eran demasiados, demasiada velocidad, demasiado peso, demasiada lentitud por parte de la chica, y…

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

-Dora!!- Remus se apresuro a correr hacia la escalera en donde, debajo de todas las toallas, bolsas de playa, los boggies y la maraña de brazos y pernas, se podía distinguir el cabello rosa de la chica.

-Tonks, lo sentimos mucho- dijo Harry mientras intentaba desenredar su cuerpo, los demás chicos intentaban desenredarse también, y Tonks hacia frenéticos movimientos con su brazo libre, como pidiendo aire.

-Chicos, muévanse, la aplastan!!- exclamo Remus, entonces, Jack movió una pierna y todos cayeron alrededor de Tonks respirando aliviados de que sus cuerpos tuvieran movimiento de nuevo- Dora, Dora estas bien?

-Todo bien, todo bien, no se preocupe capitán- dijo Tonks sentándose y recargándose en Remus para poder equilibrarse.

-Chicos, que les he dicho sobre las estampidas escaleras abajo?- dijo Sirius saliendo de la cocina.

-Lo sentimos- dijeron Johan, Jack y Harry.

-Dora, segura que estas bien?- pregunto Remus ayudándola a pararse.

-Si, si, si, Remus, tu tranquilo, ves, ya camino bien- dijo Tonks soltándose del agarre de Remus y caminando hacia la puerta, o eso pretendía, ya que se fe de lado como si estuviera mareada y se estampo con una silla haciendo que todos los presentes cerraran los ojos fuertemente y sisearan como si les hubiese dolido a ellos.

-Dora!!- exclamo de nuevo Remus y corrió hacia ella- saben, creo que Dora y yo no iremos a la alberca.

-No, Remus, vamos, de verdad estoy bien- dijo Tonks, pero el hecho de que estuviera prácticamente colgada de Remus para poder sostenerse hacia dudar a todos.

-Creo que será mejor que se queden hasta que se te pase el golpe Tonks- dijo Sirius.

-Pero…

-Sin peros, vamos, debes recostarte- dijo Remus ayudando a Tonks a subir las escaleras.

-Pero yo quería que vieras mi traje de baño- dijo Tonks haciendo un puchero mientras llegaban al cuarto del Licántropo.

-No necesitamos ir a la alberca para que pueda verlo, y además- continuo con voz y sonrisa picara- creo que lo único que hará el traje de baño ahora es estorbar.

Tonks lo miro coquetamente y rió antes de que Remus cerrara la puerta tras el.

-Listos?- pregunto Sirius.

-No- dijo Johan.

-Que pasa ahora?- bufo el Animago adulto rodado los ojos.

-Lo que siempre pasa cuado todos estamos listos para irnos- dijo Jack.

-Helen- dijeron Jack, Harry, Johan y Sirius al mismo tiempo.

-No es culpa mía- se escudo Helen mientras bajaba las escaleras, Johan tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado para que no le subiera la temperatura, Helen vestía unos shorts de playa muy cortos, sandalias a juego con su bikini rosa y negro y una playera blanca, traía gorra y lentes rosas- lo que pasa es que Lily se rehúsa a bajar.

-Que?- pregunto James acercándose al pie de las escaleras- Lils, vamos cariño, se nos va a hace tar… tar… ay…

-James?- pregunto Jack al ver que el chico tenia cara de estúpido y casi se le caía la baba.

-Helen, segura que esto no es ropa interior?- pregunto por enésima vez la pelirroja, quien traía un bikini verde con amarillo, una mini falda de mezclilla, y se venia poniendo una blusa de tirantes verde militar a juego con las sandalias.

-Por supuesto que no es ropa interior Lily, te ves radiante, hasta James lo piensa- dijo Helen señalando al chico, el cual no dejaba de mirar a la pelirroja.

-Cielos!- exclamo Padfoot ganándose un manotazo por parte del ciervito- perdón, perdón, era un cumplido.

-Erm… to… todos los… erm… todos los trajes de baño para chica… son así?- pregunto Moony.

-Oh si- dijo Harry sonriendo malévolamente- y espera a que lleguemos allá Moony.

-Papá no deja a Helen llevar bikinis demasiado… pequeños- dijo Jack, después él y Harry salieron riendo a carcajadas, Moony trago saliva pesadamente, si eso no era pequeño, no quería ni imaginarse lo que de verdad era atrevido en esa época.

-Buenos días Ed, como va todo?- saludo Sirius al dueño del hotel en el que se quedarían esa noche, estaba cerca de casa, pero Sirius había pensado que seria mas divertido no tener que regresar temprano, podrían quedarse hasta tarde y hacer fiesta.

-Hola señor Black, todo muy bien muchas gracias- respondió el hombre tras el mostrador mientras sacaba tres llaves- habitación para dos para las damitas, individual para el señor Black, y para doble cama para el resto de los chicos.

-Oye Ed, te molestaría llevarles una cama extra?- dijo Sirius mientras tomaba su llave.

-Claro, no hay problema señor Black.

-Muchas gracias Ed- todos se dirigieron a sus cuartos para dejar sus pijamas y de más y poder ir a la alberca un poco más ligeros, las chicas inflaron unos enormes sillones flotantes y los chicos tomaron una gran pelota de playa y sus boogies, Sirius solo llevaba su iPod, una revista y bloqueador, se sentaría ahí tal cual pescador esperando que algún pez muerda la carnada, y con ese cuerpo, varios peces aparecerían, de eso no había duda.

-Vamos, el ultimo en llegar es un escarabajo!- grito Jack echándose a correr.

-Si, y el primero que llegue se lo come!!- grito James corriendo tras el, los chicos corrieron mientras se sacaban las playeras y se lanzaron a la alberca inmediatamente, Lily y Helen se tomaron su tiempo para echar los flotadores al agua y quitarse la ropa para poder ponerse algo de bloqueador, no querían quedar muy tostadas, Sirius llego al lugar enseguida de donde los chicos habían lanzado sus toallas y playeras y se sentó tranquilamente en una posición que le daría el bronceado perfecto, las chicas se metieron al agua y se acostaron como iguanas en los flotadores, se quedaron cerca la una de la otra para poder platicar.

Después de unos cuatro partidos de voleibol, carreras con los boogies y molestar a Lily y Helen, los chicos estaban agotados se sentaron en la orilla de la alberca, el sol ya estaba algo bajo.

-Que bueno que teníamos la alberca solo para nosotros- dijo James recargándose con su espalda.

-Si, fue divertido- dijo Harry imitando a su joven padre.

-Bueno chicos, un placer haber estado con ustedes, pero me voy un rato con mi pelirroja- dijo James impulsándose hacia los flotadores de las chicas mientras recibía abucheos por parte de los chicos y uno que otro "Mandilón" por parte de Padfoot.

-Yo voy al baño, esa limonada estaba demasiado helada- dijo Moony saliendo de la alberca.

-Tengo hambre- dijo Padfoot.

-Yo igual- dijo Jack, ambos se dirigieron a la barra a pedir algo de comer, solo quedaron Harry y Johan.

-Por que tu no vas con Helen?- pregunto Harry distraídamente al ver que Lily y James salían de la piscina y se sentaban en el jacuzzi- Padfoot estará ocupado devorando su comida, no te pondrá atención.

-No, mejor me quedo a hacerte compañía- dijo Johan, la verdad era que no quería acercarse a Helen mientras estuviera en bikini, no lo soportaría.

-No seas ridículo Johan, yo me voy con Sirius, suerte- dijo Harry saliendo de la piscina con un brinco y yendo a sentarse junto a su padrino.

Johan entro en un pequeño ataque de histeria, todos estaban en sus asuntos, si Helen lo veía solo iba a querer ir con él, no, no lidia permitir eso, lentamente salio de alberca y decidió ir a la habitación para no llamar la atención de Helen, pero justo cuando pasaba por detrás de ella, piso un muñeco de playa que emitió un enorme chirrido, se encogió y espero que Helen no volteara, pero, oh sorpresa, si volteo.

-Johan, a donde vas?- pregunto la chica remando hasta la orilla.

-Yo.. erm… pues… iba… solo aquí, a recostarme… si, eso- dijo Johan tirándose en una de las sillas de playa que había ahí.

-Genial, te acompaño- dijo Helen saliendo de la alberca y yendo junto a su novio.

-Erm... claro, perfecto- dijo Johan respirando hondo cuando su novia salio de la piscina y se le acerco meneando las caderas con un movimiento extremadamente sexy que… oh no, ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación en la parte baja de su estomago, tenia que calmarse, respira… respira…

-Johan, estas bien?- pregunto Helen al ver que su novio cerraba los ojos fuertemente y respiraba profundo.

-Si… est… estoy bien, no te preocupes- respondió el chico fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Bueno, entonces hazme campo- pidió Helen sentándose a la orilla de la silla en la que estaba Johan.

-Que? Te quieres recostar… aquí?- pregunto Johan luciendo espantado.

-Pues si, que tu no quieres- dijo Helen pícaramente, Johan ahogo un suspiro.

-C… cla… claro- dijo el chico haciéndose a un lado y dejando que su novia se sentara junto a el, solo tendría que sentarse y calmarse, todo iría bien, solo sentarse y calmarse, y abrazarla…

Paso un brazo por la cintura de Helen y dejo que ella se acomodar en su pecho, Johan luchaba con todo su ser para controlar ese instinto Licántropo que llevaba dentro, pero era condenadamente difícil con ese cuerpo!! Decidió no pensar en Helen, no pensar en su novia, no pensar en las caderas que estaban a solo unos centímetros de su mano, ni en la pequeña mano que se posaba sobre su hombro, o la respiración calida de Helen rozando su pecho, la pierna de Helen enredada entre las suyas, los senos de Helen pegados a su cuerpo…

-Tengo que irme!!- grito el chico lanzándose a la alberca lo mas rápido que pudo.

-Johan, que demo…- Helen no termino su pregunta, pues el clavado de Johan la había empapado toda- Lupin!!

Johan se quedo sumergido todo el tiempo que pudo rezando por que nadie con gogles entrara y pudiera verlo, definitivamente, no importa cuanto tratara, no podía detener el instinto de apareamiento que estaba dentro de él.

Helen caminaba furiosa, que demonios le pasaba a Johan? Bufo de nuevo y se tiro en la silla junto a la de su padre, Sirius, al ver a su princesa haciendo puchero se volvió hacia ella, Harry también puso atención a lo que le pasaba a su prima.

-Princesa, que sucede?- pregunto Sirius.

-No lo entiendo, por que no quiere estar conmigo?- pregunto Helen, Sirius la miro sin comprender- Padfoot no nos esta mirando, estamos solos él y yo y aun así, huye de mi!

-Johan- susurraron Harry y Sirius mirándose el uno al otro cuando comprendieron.

-Princesa, escucha, ven, no te enojes con Johan, no es culpa suya- dijo Sirius acercando al silla en donde estaba sentada Helen para poder pasarle un brazo Pals hombros.

-Como que no es su culpa, si teníamos tiempo para nosotros y decidió meterse a la alberca el muy imbécil- dijo Helen cruzándose de brazos.

-Helen… esta bien, te lo diré- dijo Sirius dando un gran suspiro, Helen lo miro- Johan no quería que se los dijera ni a ti ni a Lily, le da mucha pena, así que tu, pretendiendo que no sabes nada, de acuerdo?

-Si, claro- dijo Helen mirando con atención a su padre.

-Bien, Helen, hija… Johan esta en celo- soltó Sirius de golpe.

-No, si mi madre tiene razón al decir que tienes el tacto de un mastodonte- dijo Harry riendo, Sirius le dio un golpe en la cabeza- mis neuronas!!

-Quieres decir que…

-Johan se excita con facilidad- explico Sirius- por eso no quiere que estés cerca de él, y menos en traje de baño.

-Entonces…

-Johan no puede controlar lo que pasa con "Johan Jr."- dijo Sirius señalando hacia abajo, Helen comprendió que era hacia la entre pierna, Harry ya estaba acostumbrado, Sirius siempre llamaba "Harry Jr." o "Jack Jr." a sus… partes- así que no quiere que creas que es un enfermo sexual o algo así.

-Entiendo- dijo Helen pensativa.

-Bueno, yo ya me tosté, voy al bar, llámenme si me necesitan- les dijo mientras se ponía de pie y señalaba su celular.

-Helen?- pregunto Harry después de que la chica se quedara en silencio por uno o dos minutos, entonces se fijo mejor en la cara de su prima y se do cuenta- me encanta esa sonrisa.

-Tengo un plan.

-Me encantan tus planes!!

Ya había pasado casi media hora, y Moony no llegaba del baño.

-Recuerden que es su semana de apareamiento- dijo Moony encogiéndose de hombros- que mas podría estar haciendo en el baño que…

-Padfoot!!- le gritaron todos lanzándole agua.

-Que?! Yo solo digo la verdad- dijo el chico dándole otro sorbo a su bebida, Helen estaba con ellos, sentada en el flotador, James y Lily no había regresado tampoco.

-Saben, creo que deberíamos ir a buscarlo- dijo Harry saliendo de la alberca.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el- dijo Johan, ya se estaba preocupando por su padre.

-Bien, de acuerdo, vamos- dijo Padfoot.

-Vayan ustedes, yo me quedo cuidando a Helen- dijo Jack señalando hacia un grupo de muchachos que la miraba.

-Si, gracias- dijeron Padfoot y Johan al mismo tiempo, el Animago lo miro desafiante, Johan se escabullo y se cubrió tras Harry, quien le dedico una sonrisa a su futuro padrino.

Johan, Harry y Padfoot fueron al baño, Moony no estaba, se miraron con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Creen que haya ido a la habitación?- pregunto Johan, los tres corrieron hacia el elevador y fueron al cuarto, no había nadie, ni señas de que Moony hubiese entrado.

-A donde creen que…

-Shhh- calló Padfoot a Harry- vengan, escuchen.

Johan y Harry fueron hacia el balcón y se pusieron junto a Padfoot, en la habitación de arriba se escuchaban ligeros golpeteos, unas risitas tontas y alguno que otro gemido.

-Padfoot! Como puedes espiar a alguien que esta haciendo…

-Shhh!- volvió a callar Padfoot a Harry- escucha con cuidado.

Los tres chicos escucharon atentamente hasta que una de las vocecitas de chica dio un alto y claro "_Oh, Remus!!_" seguido por un gemido.

-Moony?- preguntaron Johan y Harry al mismo tiempo, rápidamente los tres corrieron hacia el elevador y subieron un piso, fueron hacia la habitación sobre la de ellos y tocaron la puerta, el golpeteo y las risitas cesaron inmediatamente.

-Quien es?- pregunto una chica, su voz era totalmente diferente a la que habia gemido anteriormente.

-Erm… Servicio a la habitación- dijo Harry, adentro se escucho un alboroto.

-Llego tu chocolate Remsie!- dijo una mientras abría la puerta- o no?

Padfoot, Harry y Johan abrieron la boca al máximo, al igual que los ojos, frente a ellos estaba una exuberante morena con un MINI bikini puesto, detrás de ella había una hermosa rubia con los senos mas grandes que Harry y Johan hubiesen visto jamás, Padfoot tenia mas experiencia con eso, y para finalizar, una castaña sentada en la cama junto a Moony, las tres chicas tenían unos cuerpazazasos y vestían con unas miniaturas de bikini que dejaban poco a la imaginación.

-Chicos!!- que hacen aquí?!- exclamo el licántropo al verlos en la puerta, ninguno pudo reaccionar.

-Quienes son Remsie?- pregunto la castaña mientras le acariciaba una mejilla a Moony.

-Ellos… ejem… son mis… primos… si, eso… viene con ellos- balbuceo Moony sonriéndole a las chicas.

-Y ahora, tío Paddy nos quiere abajo- dijo Harry al ver que las chicas con las que estaba Moony eran fácilmente 10 años mayores que él.

-Pero…

-Nos tenemos que ir- lo interrumpió Harry.

-No, Remsie, no te vayas!- dijo la morena echándosele encima a Moony.

-Chicos…

-Moony, ahora!- dijo Harry al ver que Johan seguía en shock y que Padfoot estaba perdido en los cuerpos de las chicas.

-Lo siento, debí irme- dijo Moony mirando a las chicas, las cuales lloraron dramáticamente.

-Prométenos que volverás más tarde, Remsie- pidió la rubia abrazándolo, pero lo único que Moony sentía con ese abrazo eran las enormes bolas de silicona que no lo dejaban respirar.

-Claro que si, lo romero- dijo Moony, después e una despedida rápida y de despegar a Padfoot de la puerta, los cuatro chicos fueron al elevador, Moony estaba completamente rojo, Padfoot seguía babeando por las chicas y alababa a Moony por haber estado con las tres, Harry miraba preocupado a Johan que seguía con la mirada perdida en el infinito y sin decir palabra.

-Johan, estas bien?- pregunto Harry a su primo, Moony lo miro también.

-En serio Moony, eres mi héroe, mira que con esos tres bombones, te admiro hombre, eres lo mejor…

-Sirius, shhh- lo callo Moony- Johan, te sientes bien?

Se quedaron en silencio mirando a Johan, quien parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo por no explotar, pero no tuvo resultado, porque después de unos segundos estallo asustando a los otros tres.

-MI PADRE ES UN PROMISCUO!!- Padfoot y Harry comenzaron a carcajearse mientras Moony se ponía rojo y se moría de vergüenza, Johan no dejaba de exclamar a los cuatro vientos que eso lo creería de Sirius, pero que nunca de su padre, Moony sabía que esa carrilla le duraría un buen rato.

Ya entrada la noche, Sirius se había perdido, no estaba en su habitación, pero les había dicho que llevaría su celular en caso de alguna emergencia, Lily se había llevado a James a su habitación dejando a Helen desamparada, pero fue bien recibida en la habitación de chicos, habían comprado refrescos, frituras, galletas y de mas, se atascarían esa noche, todo iba bien, hasta que Helen susurro unas palabras al oído de Harry sin que nadie se diera cuenta, el chico rió malévolamente y asintió, se dirigió a Jack y le susurro algo al oído también, el chico contuvo la risa y asintió.

-Oye Paddy- dijo Jack, el oven Animago lo miro- se me ocurrió un plan, me ayudas?

-Por supuesto, no tienes por que preguntarlo- dijo Paddy sonriendo igual que Jack, ambos chicos salieron de la habitación silenciosamente.

-Moony- dijo Harry, el chico lo miro hasta cierto punto, desganado- no les dijiste a esas chicas que regresarías por la noche?

-Pero… que tal si Sirius…

-No te preocupes, yo recubro- le dijo Harry.

-Eres el mejor sobrino del mundo!- exclamo Moony saliendo disparado de ahí, Helen le sonrió a Harry, Johan, quien había estado leyendo un articulo en una revista de Quidditch, no se haba percatado de la desaparición de los demás.

-Bueno, voy a tomar un baño- dijo Harry tomando la toalla, y junto a esta la videocámara que tenía escondida, Johan lo miro irse y fue entonces cuando se percato de que estaban solo él y Helen.

- Al fin solos, no Johan?- dijo Helen acercándose a él.

-Erm… si… yo…

-Shhh, no digas nada- dijo Helen poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios, aparto la revista de Quidditch y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el chico, Johan trago saliva pesadamente mientras veía como Helen se acercaba a él, ni se dio cuenta cuando la chica se había posesionado de sus labios, no podía dejarse llevar… no podía permitírselo… Helen se levanto y se paro justo frente a Johan.

-Helen, yo…

-No te gusta?- pregunto Helen poniendo play al estereo que tenían en la habitación, la canción "Man, I Feel Like a Woman" se dejo escuchar, Helen comenzó a bailar frente a Johan mientras le daba caricias y ligeros besos, Johan no podía resistirlo, estaba por explotar!! Tenia que calmarse, cerró los ojos fuertemente y comenzó a respirar rápidamente, sintió como Helen se sentaba sobre él de nuevo y tomaba su cara entre sus manos.

-No, espera…

-No hables Wolfie, solo bésame- Johan sintió a Helen besarlo, sus manos se movían solas, estaban a punto de posarse sobre las caderas de Helen, pero juntando toda su fuerza de voluntad, logro dejarlas sobre la cama apretando fuertemente el edredón.

-Helen, por favor…- la voz amortiguada de Johan casi hace que Harry soltara una carcajada, veía la cara de desesperación del chico, tenia que sacarse de encima a Helen antes de que… oops… muy tarde- Helen, no!!

El chico se levantó tan rápido que casi tira a Helen al suelo, pero logro sostenerse.

-Vaya, Wolfie, de verdad que es muy rápida tu reacción- dijo Helen riendo a carcajadas al ver que Johan se escondía tras la cama extra que les habían mandado.

-Jack… Jack amara esto…- dijo Harry saliendo del baño con la video en la mano, Johan perdió todo el color que había ganado gracias a Helen- solo mira tu cara de desesperación.

Helen vio que Harry había grabado la cara de Johan todo el tiempo, veía todas las reacciones del chico, desde los ojos muy abiertos y la palidez, hasta los sonrojos y la cerrada de ojos al máximo.

-Esto… ha sido lo mejor que hemos hecho Harry- dijo Helen sin poder dejar de reír.

-Lo… se- respondió Harry, pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta del ente maligno que se formaba en donde antes había estado su queridísimo primo Johan, se podía ver el aura de maldad que lo rodeaba.

-Helen… Harry…- siseo los nombres de su novia y primo, ambos chicos lo miraron y su sonrisa se fue pagando poco a poco.

-Wolfie… erm… Wolfie, tu sabes que solo fue una broma, verdad?- dijo Helen ocultándose tras Harry.

-Si, una simple broma, no Johan?- pregunto esta vez Harry mientras daba pasos nerviosos hacia atrás.

-Broma? Broma…

-Si, broma- dijeron Helen y Harry sonriéndole al licántropo.

-Broma es como te voy a dejar la cara Potter y tú…- grito señalado a Helen- mejor… corre… que el lobo dentro ha salido y no creo que te guste estar cerca cuando ataque!!

-Johan…

-Wolfie…

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

Harry y Helen salieron corriendo de la habitación cuando Johan se había lanzado contra ellos tal cual perro rabioso haciendo un escándalo tremendo y despertado a medio hotel, seguramente al día siguiente Sirius recibiría muchísimas quejas por parte de la gerencia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Un día, solo un día mas y la semana de apareamiento acabaría, Johan y Moony estaban felices, el primero había evitado estar con su novia por el resto de la semana, ella no se había opuesto, después de el incidente en el hotel, ni ella, ni Harry se atrevían a acercarse a Johan hasta que se le quitara esa agresividad, en cambio, Moony se la había pasado de lo lindo, se escapaba en las noches a visitar a las "amigas" que hacia durante sus salidas.

-Cuantos lobitos no habrás dejado regados- bromeo Padfoot.

-Cierra el pico Sirius, son lo suficientemente responsable como para darle a las chicas una poción- dijo Moony poniéndose rojo y ocultando su cara tras el enorme libro que leía, él, Padfoot, James, Harry, Jack y Johan estaban sentados en la sala esperando que Remus anunciara que la cena estaba lista, las chicas habían ido a comprar unas "Cosas de chicas", y Sirius estaba "ayudando" a Remus, pero a cada rato escuchaban al Licántropo mayor gritar _"No… toques, Sirius!"_ o _"Black, tienes manos de mantequilla!!"_.

Los chicos comenzaban a aburrirse, Johan y Moony ya habían leído un par de libros, Harry y James estaban jugando ajedrez mágico y Jack y Padfoot los miraban intentando descifrar quien de las dos parejas era la más aburrida.

-Ya llegamos!- la voz de Helen llego desde la puerta principal.

-Bien chicas, suban todo, la cena esta casi… Black, que dejes ahí!- se interrumpió Remus a si mismo, las chicas se encogieron de hombros y subieron rápidamente.

-Este es el día más aburrido de toda la semana- aseguro Jack.

-Lo se, no tenemos motivos para burlarnos de los Lupin, no hay nada a que jugar, no podemos comer cochinero, no podemos salir, y lo peor de todo…- dijo Padfoot aplastándose en l sillón- no tengo ganas de hacer ninguna broma.

-Eso esta mal Paddy- dijo James mirándolo- nunca te quedas sin energías para bromas.

-Si, cuando a Padfoot se le quitan las ganas de hacer bromas, es que algo pasa- dijo Moony apartando la vista de su libro.

-Ya, no sean exagerados, en cuanto coma algo se recupera- dijo Harry haciendo ademán para quitarle importancia.

-Pero que mal ahijado eres! No te preocupas por la salud y bienestar de tu pobre y miserable padrino!!- dijo Padfoot mirando a Harry con un sobre actuado llanto.

-No querrá decir, dramático padrino?- murmuro Johan para que solo Jack lo escuchara, ambos chicos rieron.

-Escuche eso Lupin!!- grito Padfoot señalándolo acusadoramente.

Lo siento, lo siento no quería…

-Nada de no quería, eres un irrespetuoso!!

-Sirius, déjalo!- se metió Moony poniéndose entre Padfoot y Johan.

-Oh, claro, ahora si defiende a tu cachorro! Ponte de su lado!

-No estoy del lado de nadie Sirius, estas siendo ridículo.

-Ridículo? Ridículo dices?

-Si, ridículo- Jack y Johan miraban como si fuera un partido de tenis.

-Apuesto 2 galeones a que mi padre hace que el tuyo grite- dijo Jack, Johan estudio la situación y asintió mientras le daba la mano a Jack.

-El único ridículo aquí es otro.

-Y ese es…?

-Tu!!

-Estas loco Black ya ni sabes que hacer para des aburrirte.

-Que me dices de ti, leyendo libro, tras libro, tras libro, eso si que es aburrición.

-Se llama habito de lectura!

-Yo le llamo "Ahorrar para comprarse una vida"!!

-Pero que te…!!

-Ya basta- grito James, todos se quedaron quietos y lo miraron, después de un segundo de mirar el tablero de ajedrez, James movió una pieza y pronuncio un- Jaque Mate.

-Es injusto!- exclamo Harry- has ganado dos de tres.

-El hijo aun no supera al padre!

Que no era el pupilo al maestr..

-Shhh, Moony no arruines mi momento- lo silencio James.

-Me debes 2 galeones Johan- dijo Jack.

-Claro que no, no grito- dijo Johan alzando una ceja.

-Claro que si, solo por que James lo interrumpió, pero aun cuenta como grito- dijo Jack cruzándose de brazos.

-No, no cuenta- le dijo Johan volteando la cara.

-Si cuenta!

-No cuenta!

-Que si!!

-No!!

-Ya basta ustedes dos, ya tuvimos demasiado de peleas Black vs. Lupin- dijo Harry.

-Tiene razón.

-Ahora los razonables Potter- dijo Padfoot mirándolos.

-Solo decimos que…

-Si claro, James dándonos el ejemplo de cómo debemos de comportarnos en familia- dijo Johan entrecerrando los ojos.

.Chicos, James y yo solo decimos que…

-No Harry, ya déjalo así- lo interrumpió Jack haciendo un ademán con las manos.

-Ya basta, el hambre hace estragos con sus mentes- dijo James.

-No tenemos hambre- gritaron todos, pero un desafortunado rugido por parte de sus estómagos dijo todo lo contrario.

-Aja, y no tienen hambre entonces?- dijo Harry sarcásticamente.

-Pues…- el argumento de Sirius fue interrumpid por un enorme alboroto en el vestíbulo, algo se caía, rompía, gemidos, disculpas y un golpe seco.

-Tonks- dijeron todos los chicos yendo hacia la entrada, no se equivocaban, la chica de cabello rosa estaba en el suelo con la mesita del recibidor encima de ella, un jarrón con flores que había estado sobre la mesa se había roto en mil pedazos y derramado el agua de las plantas por todo el piso, Remus ya había llegado junto a ella.

-Sabes, creo que debes encontrar un mejor modo de anunciar tu llegada, Dora- dijo Remus soliéndole mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Lo… lo lamento, en serio- dijo Tonks, lucia mas preocupada que de costumbre cuando rompía algo.

-No te preocupes, lo limpiare enseguida- le sonrió Remus y con un movimiento de su varita todo quedo limpio- bueno chicos, hora de cenar, chicas bajen!! Y más te vale que el flan siga intacto Black!!

-Comida!!- gritaron todos los chicos, y como si ninguna pelea hubiese tenido lugar, corrieron al comedor para cenar, Helen y Lily bajaron rápidamente y los siguieron.

-Re… Remus, espera por favor- pidió Tonks.

-Dime- dijo Remus volviéndose a mirarla, entonces se dio cuenta que Tonks no se veía bien, parecía preocupada, y hasta cierto punto asustada- Dora, que te pasa?

-Podemos hablar, en privado?- pregunto la chica, Remus asintió rápidamente y la llevo a la sala.

-Lily, espera, algo pasa con Tonks- dijo Helen mirando como ella y Remus entraban a la sala.

-A que te refieres?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-Pues si, nunca había visto a Tonks así, normalmente es muy alegre y escandalosa- respondió Helen- ven, vamos a ver que sucede.

-Helen, no, no podemos espiar, es de mala educación- dijo Lily, pero la morena ya estaba junto a la puerta y la había abierto un poco para poder ver lo que ocurría adentro- Helen…

-Chicas, dense prisa se enfriara… Helen que haces?- pegunto Sirius desde la puerta del comedor.

-Esta espiando a Remus y a Tonks- la acuso la pelirroja.

-Helen…

-Algo le pasa a Tonks papa, esta preocupada por algo- dijo Helen.

-En serio?- pregunto Sirius acercándose a la puerta el también.

-Black!!- lo regaño Lily.

-Que?- preguntaron Jack y Padfoot saliendo del comedor.

-Que ven ahí?- pregunto Harry al ver a Helen y Sirius agachados junto a la puerta de la sala.

-Nada, y tu no vas a espiar a nadie Harry- dijo Lily tomándolo de un brazo.

-Por que yo no y James si?- pregunto el chico haciendo pucheros.

-James Potter!! Que ejemplo le das a tu hij… Harry!!

-Shhh, Lily nos escucharan- la cayo Sirius, al ver que todos se encontraban junto a la puerta, la pelirroja dio un suspiro y fue a unirse al grupo.

Remus y Tonks estaban parados en medio de la habitación, no se habían dado cuenta de que el resto de los habitantes de la casa los estaba escuchando desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Dora, dime que sucede- pidió Remus.

-Bueno… Remus es que… hahaha… es muy gracioso la verdad… erm…

-Entonces dímelo.

-Si… este… lo que pasa es que… hahaha… erm…

-Dora, estas balbuceando- dijo Remus entrecerrando los ojos- tu sabes que no me gusta que…

-Balbucee, ya lo se, ya lo se, perdón… perdón, yo… es solo… que…

-Dora…

-Ya entendí!!- Tonks pego un grito que hizo brincar no solo a Remus, si no a los espías de la puerta también- lo siento, es que…

-Dora, tranquila, ya sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea- le dijo Remus sonriéndole cariñosamente, Tonks le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa, a los espías de la puerta ya se les cansaban las rodillas de estar agachados y Tonks no decía nada.

-Bueno, yo se que puedo decirte de todo Remus pero… esto es muy… muy importante y…

-Dijiste que era gracioso- recordó Remus.

-Oh, claro… gracioso… hahaha… si lo… lo es… supongo- dijo la chico fingiendo una risa.

-Bueno, entonces dilo- pidió Remus tomando la mano de la chica.

-Yo…- al sentir el contacto con Remus, Tonks retrocedió un par de pasos y choco contra la mesita de centro tirando un par de vasos que Jack y Padfoot habían dejado- perdón! Lo siento tanto…

-Dora, no te preocupes, tú sabes que no hay problema, todo se arregla con magia- dijo Remus.

-No es… por lo vasos- murmuro Tonks poniéndose pelirroja y sonrosada.

-Como?- pregunto Remus volviendose a mirarla.

-Erm… yo… recuerdas lo gracioso que te comente… pues… ejem…

-Dora!!

-Tonks!!- gritaron los que estaban en la puerta al tiempo que entraban dando un portazo y haciendo saltar a Remus y a la ahora pelirroja.

-Que demonios hacían ahí?- pregunto Remus mirándolos con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Intente detenerlos, de veras que lo hice, pero no me escucharon- se defendió Lily.

-Solo queremos saber por que Tonks esta tan preocupada- dijo Helen mirando a la chica, quien al sentirse el centro de atención fingió una sonrisa.

-No, no, no, estoy bien, muy bien.

-Tonks, no nos engañas, algo te pasa- dijo Harry mirándola, todos habían tomado asiento en los diversos sillones de la sala y miraban a Tonks atentamente.

-Vamos, somos familia, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros- dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros.

-Claro, lo que sea que haya pasado, sabes que siempre vamos a…

-Ultimadamente, ustedes que hacen aquí?- interrumpió Remus a Jack- esta platica es entre Dora y yo, así que fuera de aquí!

-Pero papá, es algo familiar, me debo enterar- dijo Johan.

-Bueno, pero que hace el resto aquí?- pregunto Remus señalando a todos.

-Es mi prima- dijeron Sirius y Padfoot.

-Nuestra tía- dijeron Helen y Jack.

-Yo soy tu- dijo Moony encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y nosotros… pues no queremos ser excluidos de la familia- dijo James hablando por los Potter, Remus suspiro y miro a Tonks.

-Dora, ya dime que pasa para que todos puedan irse a cenar- pidió el Licántropo mirando a la chica.

-Erm… si, bueno es solo que ayer por la tarde… me puse a sacar cuentas y… bueno las fechas no mienten y… nunca había tardado tanto tiempo y…

-Dora…

-Si me dices que estoy balbuceando una vez mas…- Remus guardo silencio y la dejo continuar- bueno, como decía, saque cuentas Remus y… yo… bueno para confirmar… ayer por la tarde… yo…

-Aaaaahhhh!!- grito Helen haciendo saltar a todos y provocando que Tonks tirar a Harry de su sillón- Jack idiota, me asusto tu gomita en forma de araña!

-Harry, perdón, estas bien?- pregunto Tonks ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

-Si, Tonks no te preocupes- rescindió Harry riendo, Tonks comenzó a reír también, pero era una risa mas nerviosa que real.

-Si, claro, estas bien… y así… así quiero…- la risa de Tonks se fue tornando poco a poco en llanto.

-Dora?- pregunto Remus acercándose a ella- Dora- volvió a llamar, esta a apunto de tocarle el horno cuando la chica estallo haciendo saltar a todos.

-ASÍ QUIERO CUIDAR UN BEBE!! NO PUEDE SER!! NO SIRVO PARA ESTO!! SOY UN PELIGRO ANDANDO!! NO PUEDO NI CONMIGO MISMA!! MIRAME!!- grito mirando a Remus- MIRAME REMUS, SOY UN DESASTRE!! TODO LO QUE TOCO TERMINA HECHO AÑICOS O TIRADO EN EL SUELO O VOLANDO POR LOS AIRES O QUEMADO O CUALQUIER OTRA COSA HORRBLE QUE PUEDA OCURRIR!! COMO RAYOS CUIDARIA YO DE…

-Dora!!- grito Remus tomándola por los hombros- Dora clámate!!

La chica se tranquilizo, pero algunas lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas, todos los presentes la miraron como si estuviera loca, Lily y Helen parecían haber captado todo desde que la chica menciono las fechas y el "retraso", pero los chicos no parecían entender muy bien.

-Re… Remus… lo lamento… tanto- dijo Tonks entre sollozos.

-Dora, tranquila, dime que sucede- dijo Remus abrazándola, ella lo alejo y lo miro a los ojos.

-Remus, estoy embarazada.

En ese instante, muchas cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo, Remus palideció a mas no poder, un extraño tic apareció en su ojo izquierdo y su mirada se perdió en el infinito, Lily y Helen se miraron confirmando sus sospechas, Sirius murmuro un _"Wow, otro lobo en la familia",_ Moony miraba alternamente a Tonks y al Remus del futuro incrédulamente, se suponía que el nunca jamás tendría hijos, y ahora resulta que tendría dos?! Harry, Jack, Padfoot y James abrieron mucho los ojos e hicieron una exclamación de sorpresa seguido de un "_Ouch!_", pero no del hecho e que Tonks estuviese embarazada, si no del dolor que les dio ver a Johan golpear el suelo, tras escuchar la noticia, el chico se había puesto pálido y se había ido hacia atrás, debido a la sorpresa, ninguno de los otros chicos pudo detener su caída, pero si fueron capaces de escuchar el golpe seco que produjo.

-Eso le dolerá mañana- dijo Jack.

-Creo que mañana se golpeara de nuevo- dijo Harry mirando al chico en el suelo.

-Y eso por que?- pregunto Paddy.

-No creo que recuerde la razón de su desmayo mañana- dijo James, todos se quedaron en silencio tratando de asimilar lo que Tonks les había informado, un nuevo miembro de la familia? Otro bebe? Otro Licántropo?

-Sip, definitivamente esta es una casa de locos- dijo Sirius mirando a todos los presentes y negando con la cabeza, Tonks seguía mirando a Remus, pero este no daba señales de actividad cerebral, como no, si tendría otro hijo, cuando había jurado y perjurado a todos los Dioses que no seria padre, que no pasaría su maldición, pero al parecer, _"Remus Jr."_ tenia otros planes, después de todo, los hombres piensan mucho con la cabeza Jr. en lugar de la normal. _**n/a Tonks:**__ no tengo nada en contra de los hombres, es solo que, me pareció una frase graciosa para terminar el capi..XD)_

_**Sion-Allegra: **__Espero que me dejen algo de compañera porque si no, después no podré leer el fic de Teddy y pues éste no terminará, miren que se pone bueno__… respecto a las amenazas, no entiendo porque YO!! Tonks es… es… quizá no la única culpable pero YO?? si soy la bondad en persona, bueno mejor me voy tengo amenazas que contestar y asegurar que el capi ya está, no diré que el capi estará pronto porque… nunca lo está, pero no se pueden quejar este capi tuvo bono… muUuuy largo… señales de vida (pero no amenazas)_

_**Nymphadora Tonks:**__ LARGUISIMO..!! 51 hojas en word..!! no se pueden quejar.. tardamos mucho.. pero vean… la espera valió la pena.. espero ke les haya gustado.. dejen sus Reviwes.. prometo intentar no tardar tanto de ahora en adelante..!!:)_


	13. Peripecias de un Embarazo

Tonks con sus achakes vs Johan

_**Sion-Allegra:**__Soplen todos juntos para apagar la velita del pastel, el fic cumple un año!! (un par de meses atrasado pero no importa que no fue mi culpa), el primero en dejar review recibe pastel doble!!_

_**Nymphadora Tonks:**__ Si termineeeeeeeeeeeeee Sion!! __Happy Birthday our Fic..!! __Happy Birthday our Fic..!! Happy Birthday dear Fic..!! ya saben el resto0o.. ke emoción..!! espero ke les guste el capi de cumpleaños atrasado..:D Horror con la confusión de Harry y Tonks..!! miren que me costo mucho trabajo.. así ke mejor ke le entiendan..!! Por cierto la escena del baño de Harry… es de una experiencia propia..¬¬ eso me paso en Japón.. lo bueno es que estaba sola en casa..xD_

_**P.D.**__ por primera vez Sion ha dado un buen titulo a la primera..!! Aplausos..!!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Peripecias de un Embarazo..!!**

_Johan… Johan…_ Escuchaba su nombre, le llegaba de muy lejos, parecía ser la voz de Sirius, intento abrir los ojos, pero no pudo, sentía un fuerte dolor en su nuca, se habría golpeado con algo? _Johan…_ parecía que el tío Sirius estaba preocupado, pero por que, tenia que despertarse y averiguarlo, entre abrió los ojos pero volvió a cerrarlos inmediatamente, la luz que entraba por la ventana lo cegaba completamente, _Johan…_ intento abrir los ojos nuevamente, ahora había una sombra tapándole la luz, por lo que si pudo despertar.

-Johan!- no era solo Sirius el que había exclamado su nombre, eran todos sus primos y los Merodeadores también.

-Remus, ya despertó!- escucho pasos apresurados acercándose.

-Johan, hijo, estas bien?- su padre lo abrazaba e inspeccionaba en búsqueda de alguna herida, intento decir algo pero Remus no lo dejaba- por Merlín, estaba tan preocupado, te golpeaste muy fuerte.

-Si, se escucho feo- dijo Jack.

-Hasta a mi me dolió- completo Harry, Johan iba a hablar de nuevo pero ahora Sirius lo interrumpía.

-Vaya, y yo que pensé que el que se desmayaría seria tu papá, pero bueno, supongo que también fue una noticia fuerte para ti…

-Que noticia?- pregunto Johan, su voz sonó extraña, bastante aguda a decir verdad, se aclaro la garganta- que… que noticia?- repitió, su voz ya sonaba medio normal, todos en la sala se miraron con cierta preocupación.

-Pues… la que Tonks le dio a tu padre anoche- dijo Sirius cautelosamente.

-Recuerdo… recuerdo que estábamos en la sala, peleando, después llego Tonks, y… la espiamos a ella y a mi papá en la sala y… lo demás es confuso- dijo Johan haciendo memoria.

-Bien, me alegra que despertaras y que te sientas mejor, buena suerte Remus, vamonos chicos- todos a excepción de Remus salieron en estampida.

-Dora, espera que tu me ayudaras!- la detuvo Remus antes de que la pelirosa pusiera un pie fuera de la habitación.

-Papá, que pasa?- pregunto Johan desconcertado, Remus y Tonks se acercaron al chico y, mirándose con culpa, se prepararon para explicarle al pequeño Licántropo lo que pasaba.

-o-o-o-

Todos estaban sentados en la sala, cada uno distraído con un libro, o el periódico o un juego de ajedrez.

-Como creen que se lo tome Johan?- pregunto Helen sin apartar la mirada de su libro.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

-Ahí tienes la respuesta princesa- dijo Sirius sin despegar tampoco la vista del periódico.

-Aun me cuesta creer que vayamos a tener un nuevo Licántropo en la familia- dijo Harry, ninguno de los que hablaba tenía ganas de separar los ojos de lo que estaban haciendo.

-Se imaginan si es Metamorfamago también?- pregunto Jack.

-Que loco, no?- dijo Padfoot.

-Debemos esperar, al parecer Tonks tiene más o menos 3 o 4 meses, aun no sabemos si será Licántropo, o Metamorfomago, o si no es ninguno de los dos- dijo Lily, estaba recargada en el pecho de James mientras ambos leían el mismo libro.

-Supongo- dijo Sirius, en ese momento se escucharon pasos apresurados por las escaleras.

-Johan, espera, hijo, por favor!

-Alguien quiere helado?- pregunto Sirius al fin levantando la vista del periódico.

-Yo quiero!- dijeron todos lanzando los libros y el tablero de ajedrez y dejando la sala vacía en menos de 5 segundos, no les convenía estar cerca cuando la pelea entre los Hombres Lobo se desatara, sabían que a Johan le costaría algo aceptar el hecho de tener un hermano menor, pero si lo pensaban bien, seria como un hermano menor para todos.

-o-o-o-

-Me niego rotundamente a aceptarlo!!- gritaba Johan, había bajado rápidamente a la cocina, sentía como el azúcar le bajaba, necesitaba fuerzas, tomo una malteada de chocolate que había en el refrigerador y se la empino entera, dejo el vaso vació en el fregadero mientras se presionaba la sien con su mano libre, el cerebro se le había congelado.

-Johan, escúchame por favor…

-No!! No quiero escucharte, acepte a Tonks cuando comenzaste a salir con ella, viste como me costo aceptarlo? Lo recuerdas?! Ahora imaginare como me siento con… con… oh por Merlín!!- exclamo el chico tomando un brownie y metiéndoselo entero a la boca.

-Johan…

-Tú!! No… por favor, Tonks no hables- dijo Johan intentando tranquilizarse.

-Hijo, yo… nosotros, no teníamos nada de esto planeado, tu lo sabes- dijo Remus mirando con preocupación a su lobezno.

-Te lo hubiéramos dicho para ver que pensabas!- dijo Tonks entre lagrimas, sabia que esto causaría problema entre padre e hijo, pero ella no quería que fuera así.

-Tanto que tú y el tío Sirius me hablaban de protección y métodos anticonceptivos y tú no los pudiste haber usado!!- se exaspero Johan moviendo los brazos.

-Cariño, solo…

-Johan- susurro Tonks, Remus la dejo hablar- por favor, no lo planeamos y… te juro que yo no… yo no quiero que haya problemas entre tu y tu padre, Johan, perdóname por favor, fue culpa mía.

Tonks lloraba silenciosamente, la mirada de Johan se suavizo al verla, Remus la abrazo por la espalda.

-Tranquila, esta bien- le susurro el Licántropo mayor, Tonks cerró los ojos, de verdad que no había sido su intención el causar estragos en una familia, entonces, sintió otro par de brazos abrazándola.

-Perdóname tú también Tonks, creo que… exagere, de nuevo, lo lamento- dijo Johan, Tonks lo abrazo sin pensárselo dos veces.

-Se… se que no he sido muy normal, y que no puedo tomar el papel de madre así como así, pero… de verdad que quiero intentarlo Johan- dijo Tonks sin separarse del chico, Remus se había alejado un poco para darles espacio.

-No te preocupes, yo te entreno para cuando nazca… mi hermano- dijo Johan, Tonks lo abrazo con mas fuerza y soltó un sollozo, Remus se acerco a ellos y se unió al abrazo familiar, Licántropos y Metamorfomagos, esa si era una inusual familia, o por lo menos, lo seria.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Ya veras Potter, me las pagaras, y esto me ayudara- dijo Jack para si, estaba en el sótano, había conseguido una poción que haría a Harry que Harry quedara paralizado por tres horas, las cuales si padre y el tío Remus pasarían fuera y no podrían enterarse de lo que había pasado- Jack eres un genio.

Y todo por que? Por que a su queridísimo primo Potter se le había ocurrido gastarle una broma bastante pesada el día anterior, mira que hacerlo quedar en ridículo frente a toda esa gente, Harry lo había retado a saltar del trampolín en la alberca pública a la que Sirius los había llevado, aparte del horroroso clavado que Jack se aventó, Harry se encargo de que Jack pasara una mayor vergüenza, cuando salio del agua noto que hacia un poco de frió, miro hacia abajo y se apresuro a lanzarse a la alberca de nuevo, cuando emergió escucho carcajadas, miro hacia la orilla de la alberca y vio a varias personas riendo y señalándolo, y un poco mas allá, estaban Harry y el resto de los chicos, el ojiverde traía su traje de baño en una mano balanceándolo de lado a otro mientras reía.

Se arrepentiría, de verdad que lo haría, vertió rápidamente la poción, que lucia a algo muy parecido a la cerveza de mantequilla, en una solución que el tío Remus le había explicado muy bien, hacia que todas las pociones cambiaran de aspecto, aroma y sabor, a ser completamente insípidas, incoloras e inodoras, simple agua, lo que Jack no recordaba, era que con algunas pociones esta solución podía tener efectos secundarios.

-Jack, a comer!- la voz de Sirius dirigiéndose escalera arriba lo distrajo, con mucho cuidado subió del sótano y asegurándose que nadie lo viera salio y cerro la puerta- Jack?

-Si papá?- pregunto inocentemente.

-En donde estabas?- pregunto su padre mirándolo desconfiado.

-Afuera, creí haber visto a Johan y Helen salir de la casa a escondidas, pero no, no eran ellos, vamos a comer- dijo rápidamente el chico y salio hacia el comedor rápidamente, Sirius se asomo por la ventana, solo por precaución, pero en efecto, no había nadie, se dirigió rápidamente al comedor al escuchar un plato caerse.

-Que pasó?- pregunto.

-Nada, nada, se me resbalo, lo siento- dijo Tonks, acababa de entrar al comedor y había empujado a Jack, quien estaba inclinado en la silla de Harry, provocando que el chico tirara el plato del moreno.

-Voy por otro plato, chicos siéntense!- dijo Sirius.

Todos tomaron sus respectivos lugares, Sirius regreso un instante después y puso un plato frente a Harry, cuando todos estuvieron sentados y listos para comer, Sirius comenzó a servir la sopa con su varita, por desgracia para Jack, ya que Harry no se tomaría su poción, alias "agua", inmediatamente, pero entonces se le ocurrió otra cosa, saco una pequeña salsa Tabasco de su túnica, cuando un chorro de sopa voló por el aire, Jack destapo la botella y la vertió casi toda en el chorro, sin que nadie se diera cuenta claro, pero oh! Gran error, la sopa no era para Harry, era para…

-Oops- murmuro Jack al ver la sopa caer en el plato de Tonks.

-Se ve deliciosa Sirius- dijo la chica tomando la cuchara.

-Es crema de zanahoria, espero que les guste, pase media tarde haciéndola.

-Si solo pusiste el sobre instantáneo a hervir…

-Como dije! Toda la tarde- subió la voz el Animago para callar a Remus, el cerebro de Jack trabajaba a mil, Tonks estaba por comerse la sopa hiper picante, algo tenia que hacer, piensa, Jack, piensa…

-Crema de zanahoria, recuerdo haberla hecho una vez, cuando tenia como 8- dijo Harry pensativo mientras tomaba su "agua", a Jack le brillaron los ojos.

-Si, bueno, mejor no lo recuerdes- dijo Sirius, Harry dio un gran trago a su agua, Jack lucho por no reír, pero entonces, Tonks tomo unas tres cucharadas seguidas de sopa, no había sentido el picante, hasta la mitad de la tercera, y ahora si, ardía, y mucho.

-Dora, Dora que te pasa?!- preguntó exaltado el Licántropo mayor al ver que Tonks se echaba aire con las manos y sacaba a lengua desesperadamente.

-_Aga, aga_!- comenzó a repetir la pelirosa una y otra vez.

-Aga? Que haga que?!- pregunto Remus desesperado, ya todos estaban de pie mirando la escena.

-Llamo a emergencias?!

-Oh! por Merlin, Oh! por Merlin!

-Échenle aire, denle algo!

-_Dae aga_!- grito quitándole el vaso de la mano a Harry y empinándoselo todo de un jalón.

-No!!- grito Jack, pero ya era tarde, el vaso estaba vacío sobre la mesa- ay no.

Todo se quedo en silencio, Tonks dio un gran suspiro y se tiro en la silla.

-Pero que diablos le pusiste a la sopa Sirius?- preguntó la chica.

-Nada, solo puse el paquete a hervir- respondió el morocho.

-Ya decía yo que habías hecho trampa…

-Ya, cállate Moony, Tonks que tenia la sopa?- interrumpió Sirius al Licántropo.

-Esta exageradamente picosa- respondió Tonks, Sirius se acerco, con tan solo oler la sopa supo que eso no era comestible.

-Vaya, te juro que yo no la hice así.

-La mía no esta nada picosa papá- dijo Helen probando su sopa.

-Si, la mía tampoco- dijo Lily.

-Bueno, eso es extraño- dijo Remus, tomaba de la mano a Tonks, le había traído una jarra de agua completa.

-Bueno ya, siéntense todos, revisen su sopa y a comer- dijo Sirius volviendo a sentarse, después de cenar todos fueron a dormir, todos menos una personita que sentía el remordimiento carcomiéndole por dentro, nunca pensó que podría llegar a sentirlo, pero ahora, con Tonks embarazada, no sabia si la poción le afectaría en algo, o al bebé, decidió que al día siguiente confesaría, claro, que no pensaba con los cambios que ocurrirían durante la noche.

-o-o-o-o-

Tonks se removió en su cama, bueno, la cama de Remus que era prácticamente su cama ya, se giro para abrazar a su Licántropo favorito, pero no lo encontró, _"Se habrá levantado temprano de nuevo"_ pensó la chica, no quería levantarse aun, estaba muy a gusto ahí, bajo su cobija de… Snitchs? Se restregó los ojos y miro otra vez, no veía casi nada, tenia la vista borrosa, pero sip, definitivamente era un cobertor con dibujos de Snitchs en el, se movió hacia un lado y sintió un almohada, se giro hacia el otro y sintió otra, ella no dormía con tantas almohadas, la asfixiaban! Se puso de pie rápidamente saliendo de la revoltura de almohadas, sabanas y cobija, miro la cama de nuevo, esa no era la cama de Remus, un ronquido llamo su atención, miro hacia su derecha, era Padfoot, durmiendo con una pierna fuera de la cama, boca abajo y roncando a toda potencia, _"Que hago aquí?"_ se pregunto Tonks, miro alrededor, estaba en la habitación de Harry, miro hacia todos lados, acaso se había desmayado ahí? Últimamente con el embarazo le pasaba muy… un segundo, _"Mi barriga!! A donde se fue!!"_ exclamo para sus adentros, se toco el abdomen, totalmente plano, y no era lo único plano en su tronco corporal _"Ay no"_ pensó, tomo la parte delantera de sus pantalones de pijama y los jalo un poco, lo que había bajo ellos no era absolutamente nada de lo que ella tenia, tanteo en la mesita de noche y encontró unos anteojos, corrió al espejo mas cercano y…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

-o-o-o-o-

Harry se movía y movía, pero simplemente no podía quitarse esa almohada gigante de encima, era como si lo quisiera abrazar todo el tiempo, a él le gustaba sentirse algo apretado mientras dormía, pero no era para que las almohadas se le subiesen encima, de un fuerte empujón aventó la almohada hasta el suelo.

-Ouch!- exclamo alguien, Harry se giro para volver a dormir… un segundo, alguien?- cariño, me tiraste de la cama.

"Cariño?", esta bien, o Padfoot le gastaba una mala broma o algo pasaba ahí, aun sin abrir los ojos saco un brazo de debajo del cobertor y tanteo la mesita de noche buscando sus anteojos, los cuales no encontró, abrió los ojos un poco, veía borroso, se los restregó aun sabiendo que no cambiaria mucho su vista, pero para su sorpresa, si veía, de echo veía perfectamente, aunque el pensaba que seguía viendo mal, su habitación estaba mas… amaderada, todo era de madera y de color café se parecía mucho a la habitación de…

-Buenos días, amor- su tío Remus, amor? Desde cuando era tan empalagoso y… por que se acercaba tanto? Oh genial le daría un beso en la fren… no ese beso no iba dirigido a la frente, era mas abajo, cerca de sus…

-Aaahh!! Tío Remus que estas haciendo!?- exclamo Harry poniéndose de pie rápidamente, su voz sonaba totalmente diferente, mas chillona y suave- esta es mi voz?- se preguntó a él mismo, se aclaro la garganta y volvió a hablar- esta es MI voz?!

-Dora, te sientes bien?- pregunto Remus poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia la chica.

-Dora?- pregunto Harry mientras retrocedía- no, no, no, creo que estas algo confundido tío Remus, yo no…

Harry guardo silencio de repente, había visto sus manos, barniz rosa? En que momento había sucedido eso? Se agacho un poco y varios mechones de cabello rosado le cayo en la cara, los tomo y los inspecciono incluso los jalo levemente para asegurarse de que salieran de su cabeza, Remus observaba todo muy quieto.

-Esto no es mío- dijo mas para si que para Remus, Harry llevo sus manos hacia su pecho, pero no era el pecho plano y fuerte que esperaba tocar, era mas… redondo y suave- no, esto tampoco es mío- bajo mas sus manos, hasta llegar al pequeño boxer que llevaba puesto, jalo la parte delantera y casi le da un paro cardiaco- esto definitivamente no es mío!!

-Dora, que…- Harry corrió hacia el espejo en el armario de Remus y se miro.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Un segundo grito también se dejo escuchar, con ese par de gritos fácilmente habían despertado a toda la casa, unos pasos subiendo apresuradamente las escaleras se escucharon.

-Que pasa?- pregunto la voz de Helen desde el pasillo, entonces la puerta de la habitación de Remus se abrió de un portazo, Harry entro y se quedo mirando a Tonks con los ojos muy abiertos, Tonks le correspondió la mirada, todos estaban afuera mirando lo que ocurría.

-Mi cuerpo!!- gritaron Harry y Tonks al mismo tiempo- Aaaaaaahhhhh!!

Se acercaron y comenzaron a inspeccionarse, no se atrevían a tocarse mutuamente, era tan bizarro, Harry se miraba, bueno miraba su cuerpo, estaba casi de puntillas, con los brazos pegados al cuerpo y las manos cubriendo su boca, se veía… un poco rarito, Tonks miraba su cuerpo parada con las piernas abiertas, los hombros encogidos y caminando toscamente de un lado a otro.

-No puede ser- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Dora?- pregunto Remus, no sabia a quien mirar, no sabia que pasaba.

-Remus!- exclamo Harry echándosele encima, lo abrazo fuertemente- Remus no se que paso, mírame!!

-Dora?!- pregunto Remus ahora como una exclamación, Harry lo miro con ojos llorosos.

-No, no, no, no, no, no- repetía Tonks una y otra vez se tomaba la cabeza entre las manos.

-Que pasa aquí?- pregunto Sirius entrando en la habitación, todos los chicos estaban en la puerta encimándose para poder escuchar.

-Tío Sirius!! Ayúdame, ayúdame por favor!!- dijo Tonks cayendo a los pies del Animago.

-Tonks, que demo…

-Él no es Tonks!!- grito Harry soltando a Remus y mirando al morocho.

-Como que él? Y yo veo perfectamente a Tonks aquí- dijo Sirius.

-Tío Sirius soy yo, Harry!- exclamo Tonks poniéndose de pie y mirando a Sirius directamente a los ojos.

-Que, como de que… que pasa aquí?- pregunto Sirius desconcertado.

-Ya, haber, todos tranquilos, vamos a… a tomar aire e iremos a la sala a hablar y a ver que es lo que sucede- dijo Remus aparentando tranquilidad, como siempre.

-Bien, chicos, quédense en sus habitaciones, yo los llamo cuando puedan bajar- dijo Sirius mirando a todos los chicos.

-Pero…

-Sin peros, obedezcan!- grito, estaba algo histérico, los chicos salieron huyendo despavoridos ante el grito- vamos Tonk… erm… Harry?

-Oh por Merlín!- exclamo Tonks saliendo de ahí rápidamente.

Sirius, Remus y Harry la siguieron, llegaron a la sala, Tonks y Harry se sentaron en el sillón de dos plazas, Sirius en el de una con cara pensativa y Remus se quedo en pie mirando a su novia y sobrino.

-Muy bien, erm… Harry?- pregunto al aire.

-Si?- respondió Tonks, Remus la miro, su novia… era Harry? Entonces...

-Dora?

-Aquí- respondió Harry levantando un poco la mano, se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Sirius hablo.

-Harry… esta en el cuerpo de Tonks y Tonks esta en el cuerpo de Harry?- pregunto.

-Es lo que parece- respondió Harry… bueno Tonks… bueno Tonks en el cuerpo de Harry.

-No puede ser- dijo Remus pasando una mano por su cabello.

-Que vamos a hacer?- pregunto Harry en el cuerpo de Tonks después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Encontrar una forma de cambiar por supuesto- dijo Tonks desde el cuerpo del moreno- la verdad es que esto… no te ofendas Harry pero no quiero estar en tu cuerpo por mucho tiempo.

-Si, la verdad es que yo tampoco quiero… estar…- Harry había hablado, pero se escuchaba la voz de Tonks, la cual se fue apagando poco a poco y de repente abrió muchísimo los ojos- oh por todo lo sacrosanto del mundo.

-Harry, que sucede?- pregunto Sirius acercándose, Harry hizo una pausa dramática bastante larga, eso o estaba en completo estado de shock- Harry?

-Estoy embarazado!!- grito Harry con todas sus fuerzas mientras se tomaba la barriga de Tonks con las manos, no tenia casi nada, pero si se notaba algo hinchada- oh por Merlín, oh por Merlín!!

-Harry, tranquilízate por favor- pidió Remus, no era bueno para el bebé que se alterara tanto, con lo de la mañana había tenido suficiente.

-No!! Que no lo entienden?! Estoy… embarazado!! Embarazado!!- grito de nuevo.

-Harry, respira y siéntate tranquilo por favor!- dijo Sirius acercándose a su sobrina, ahora ahijado, en ese momento a Harry se le fueron los ojos y Sirius alcanzo a agarrar el pequeño cuerpo de Tonks antes de que tocara el suelo- Harry!! Se desmayo!

-Tranquilo, es solo por… pues por el embarazo, fue demasiada emoción, estará bien- respondió Tonks mordiendo las uñas de Harry, que las tenia demasiado cortas y no podía morderlas con facilidad..

-Por todos los Dioses habidos y por haber- dijo Sirius, cargo a Harry, fácilmente ya que el cuerpo de Tonks era bastante ligero, y lo recostó en el sillón de tres plazas.

-Mejor llamamos a los chicos, tenemos que explicarles- dijo Remus, ya estaba un poco mas tranquilo, aunque sabia que debían encontrar algo para revertir el efecto.

-o-o-o-o-

-Reunión familiar de emergencia!!- grito Sirius, inmediatamente todos los chicos, Merodeadores incluidos estaban parados en la sala, Harry había despertado poco a poco con ayuda de Tonks, bueno Tonks en el cuerpo de… bueno ya entendieron. ¬¬

-Chicos, escuchen, y escuchen bien, esto será algo… raro- dijo Remus parado frente a los chicos como si fuera un sargento dirigiendo su pelotón- algo sucedió anoche, no estamos seguros de que fue, pero, Harry y Tonks intercambiaron cuerpos.

-Intercambiaron cuerpos?- pregunto Lily después de unos instantes de silencio.

-Si- explico Sirius- ahora Harry esta en el cuerpo de Tonks y Tonks esta en el cuerpo de Harry.

Todos se miraron sorprendidos y después miraron hacia Harry y Tonks, ella, o por lo menos el cuerpo de ella estaba sentado en el sillón con las piernas completamente abiertas y los codos recargados en las rodillas, estaba corada y se le veía la mirada perdida, mientras tanto, el cuerpo de Harry, tenia las piernas cerradas, al punto de casi cruzarlas, parecía no hacerlo por que dolía, ya saben, con la espalda perfectamente erguida, las manos juntas sobre las rodillas y con mirada angustiada.

-Demonios Harry te vez absolutamente gay- dijo James con cara preocupada.

-Oye! Cuida lo que dices!!- exclamo Harry desde el cuerpo de Tonks.

-Escuchen chicos, para confundirnos lo menos posible, de ahora hasta que revirtamos el hechizo le dirán Tonks a Harry y Harry a Tonks, entendieron?- dijo Remus calmando al joven Potter, no quería que se desmayara de nuevo.

-Entonces a Tonks si le decimos Harry por que esta en el cuerpo de Harry o le decimos Tonks por que es Tonks en el cuerpo de Harry y a Harry le decimos Harry por que esta en el cuerpo de Tonks o le decimos Tonks por que Harry esta en el cuerpo de Tonks?- pregunto Helen, un grillo canto ante la pregunta.

-Que?- pregunto Padfoot con cara confundida.

-Solo díganle Harry al cuerpo de Tonks y díganle Tonks al cuerpo de Harry- explico Sirius.

-Bien, de acuerdo- dijeron todos.

-Ahora todos fuera- dijo Remus.

-Todos menos… tu- dijo Sirius señalando a Jack.

-Yo? Pero que hice?- pregunto el chico, todos los demás salieron de la sala dejando al chico solo con Tonks, Remus, Sirius y Harry.

-Ayer durante la cena, cuando Tonks bebió el agua de Harry, tu gritaste _"No!",_ a que se debió eso?- pregunto Sirius.

-Y contando con que este cambio se debió a una poción, creo que tiene algo que ver, no Jack?- preguntó Remus mirando al chico, este se encogió y sonrió con culpabilidad, lo habían atrapado.

-Jack, quiero que me digas que hiciste, ahora mismo- pidió tranquilamente su padre, tranquilidad que inquietaba al pequeño Black así que inmediatamente comenzó a relatar lo de la poción paralizante y el disolvente de Remus.

-Pero que estas loco!! No sabias si eso podría afectarle a Dora o al bebé!! Que irresponsable!!- grito Remus.

-Ya lo se, por eso les diría todo en la mañana, lo juro!- exclamo Jack intentando defenderse.

-No… puede…. Argh!!- grito Sirius, se alejo del chico, no quería hacer algo de lo que después se arrepintiera, depuse de respirar profundo unas cinco veces se volvió de nuevo hacia Jack- escúchame bien, estas, castigado, no sabes cuanto…

-Pero papá…

-Ni intentes poner un solo pero!!- lo interrumpió Remus- estas castigado por tu falta de conciencia, ahora nos ayudaras a Sirius y a mi a buscar la solución para esto!

-Tío Remus, tu sabes que no sirvo para los libros- dijo Jack en voz baja.

-Tiene razón Remus solo estorbara, no se puede concentrar por mas de 5 minutos- dijo Sirius pensativamente, Jack asintió rápidamente- y por eso… te pondré otro castigo.

La voz maliciosa de su padre hizo que Jack tragara sonoramente.

-A partir del desayuno pasaras todo el día con Harry, lo atenderás a lo que el quiera, le cumplirás todos los antojos, lo ayudaras cuando le den nauseas inclusive durante la noche.

Los ojos de Jack se abrieron a dimensiones inimaginables, tendría que hacerla de enfermero!

-Papá…

-Eso o te castigo por cinco meses de encierro aislado- amenazo Sirius.

-No… este… esta bien, ayudare a Harry- respondió Jack, no sobreviviría ni una semana sin vida social.

-Bien, ahora lo que debemos hacer es…

-Se que no es el mejor momento para esto pero…- interrumpió Harry a Remus- de verdad creo que tengo que ir al baño.

-Yo… yo creo que también- dijo Tonks, ambos se miraron algo preocupados.

-Oh…- murmuro Sirius, Remus abrió mucho los ojos.

-Dijiste a partir del desayuno, soy libre por ahora!- dijo Jack y salio corriendo de la sala.

-Bu… bueno, creo que tenemos un problema aquí- dijo Remus acercándose a la parejita cambiada.

-De verdad me urge- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y dando saltitos.

-Cruza las piernas, eso sirve- le dijo Tonks, así lo hizo y efectivamente las ganas aminoraron.

-Que haremos?- preguntó Sirius.

-Pues… sentarnos tranquilos y pensar en una solución- dijo el Licántropo poniéndose una mano en la barbilla.

-Pero es malo para el bebé que Harry se aguante- dijo Tonks mirando al licántropo.

-Ella tiene razón Remus- dijo Sirius.

-Bien, entonces… Sirius llama a Lily y Helen, tú y yo iremos con Dora al baño de arriba, ellas llevarán a Harry a tu baño- dijo Remus.

-Por que a mi baño?- pregunto el Animago.

-Tienes baño estilo japonés- respondió Remus.

-Claro, ese que te limpia por si solo con agua- dijo Tonks.

-Como que te limpia por si solo?- pregunto Harry algo asustado.

-Tu tranquilo, yo nunca lo he probado, pero dicen que si funciona, anda, ven, llamare a Helen y Lily- dijo Sirius pasando un brazo por los hombros de Harry y saliendo de la sala, Tonks y Remus los siguieron.

-o-o-o-o-

_(__**n/a Tonks:**__ a partir de ya cuando diga Tonks se refiere al cuerpo de Harry y cuando diga Harry se refiere al cuerpo de Tonks..!!)_

-Creo que no podré hacerlo- dijo Tonks, estaba parada frente al escusado del primero piso, Remus y Sirius estaban uno a cada lado de ella supervisando todo.

-No es muy difícil- dijo Remus.

-Si, solo… lo sacas, apuntas y disparas.

-Sirius, podrías sonar un poco menos… vulgar?- lo regaño el Licántropo.

-Bueno, es la verdad- dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros.

-Escuchen, tal vez puedo aguantarme- dijo Tonks saliendo del baño rumbo a la cocina.

-Dora, no aguantaras lo suficiente como para buscar la solución- dijo Remus siguiéndola.

-Lo intentare- dijo la Metamorfamaga, en la cocina estaban los Merodeadores, Jack y Johan, miraron entrar a Tonks.

-Ya hiciste?- pregunto Padfoot.

-No, yo… erm… me aguantare hasta que encuentren la solución- explico la chica, pero se notaba que le urgía descargar sus fluidos.

-No lo soportaras- dijo James comiendo una galleta.

-Claro que si- dijo Tonks intentando aminorar las ganas de ir al baño cruzando las piernas.

-No las cruces!- exclamaron todos los chicos, Remus y Sirius incluidos.

-Por que no?- pregunto Tonks.

-Bueno, si quieres aguantarte las ganas, aplastar a _"Harry Jr."_ no es la mejor opción- explico Moony.

-Te dolerá- le dijo Sirius todos los chicos asintieron afirmativamente.

-Bien, entonces que hago?- preguntó Tonks mirando al montón de hombres que tenia enfrente, se miraron entre ellos antes de responder.

-Bueno, yo me siento y comienzo a mover las piernas de adentro hacia afuera- dijo James.

-Yo me muevo, camino de un lado a otro- dijo Johan.

-Sirve también si lo agarras.

-Padfoot!!- exclamaron todos.

-Que?! A mi me sirve para llegar corriendo al baño- se excuso el joven Animago.

-Será mejor que vayas y hagas Tonks- dijo Sirius, ella dio un suspiro y asintió dirigiéndose al baño.

-Denme algo de privacidad, quieren?- les pidió a Remus y Sirius, quienes ya iban a entrar al baño tras ella, ambos adultos asintieron, Tonks cerro la puerta y se paro frente al escusado.

-Si necesita algo nos dices- dijo la voz de Remus desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-De acuerdo- dijo Tonks, entonces se vio frente al escusado, lista para hacer sus necesidades… en el cuerpo de un chico de 15 años- erm… Remus?

-Dime- respondió el licántropo.

-Yo… erm… tengo que… bueno, tengo que tocarlo?- pregunto la chica infantilmente.

-Pues claro que si, que crees que se mueve solo?- pregunto Sirius riendo.

-Calla, Dora, solo… mira solo bajate un poco los pantalones y… bueno sácalo- dijo Remus.

-Claro- Tonks miro hacia sus pantalones y suspiro, después volteo su vista hacia el techo y con sus manos bajo los pantalones un poco y tomo… bueno ya saben y lo puso fuera- bien, esta afuera, ahora que?

-Mira, solo déjalo salir, pero tienes que apuntar bien, creedme que no es fácil- dijo Sirius.

-Tengo que… verlo- murmuro para si Tonks- bueno, perdóname Harry.

Tonks dirigió su mirada hacia el inodoro e intento apuntar bien, no sujetaba a _"Harry Jr."_ con fuerza, no lo creía necesario, así que solo lo dejo salir, como había dicho Sirius, oh sorpresa, no había apuntado bien.

-Demonios!- exclamo moviéndose mas a la derecha, de nuevo, no le atino- no, no, no.

-Dora, estas bien?- pregunto Remus.

-Si, estoy bien, es solo que… ah!- exclamo, ya que al voltearse a mirar la puerta había fallado de nuevo, estaba haciendo un completo desastre, tomo un poco mas firmemente a _"Harry Jr."_ y apunto de nuevo, logrando que cayera, ahora si, en el interior del escusado- Sirius tenia razón, no es fácil.

-Terminaste?- preguntó Remus.

-Si, ahora que?- pregunto la chica, estaba por tomar algo de papel higiénico pero el comentario de Sirius la detuvo.

-Ahora solo sacúdelo y vuélvelo a meter.

-Que?- pregunto Tonks con algo de asco- no lo… bueno, no uso papel?

-No, solo sacúdelo y ya- respondió el Animago, Tonks alzo las cejas y obedeció, después volvió a meterlo en los pantalones y respiro aliviada, iba a sacar su varita para limpiar, pero recordó que no lo podía hacer, era menor de edad ahora, que hacia? Le daba pena que Sirius y Remus vieran ese desastre.

-Dora?- pregunto Remus.

-Si, ya voy, solo… un segundo- dijo la chica, comenzó a tomar muchísimo papel higiénico y a ponerlo alrededor de la taza del escusado y también un poco en el suelo- oh no, que asco.

Comenzó a tomar los papeles completamente empapados y a tirarlos al bote de basura, cada que tomaba un papel hacia una cara de extremo asco, y como no si estaba agarrando…

-Dora, que paso?- pregunto Remus de nuevo.

-Na… nada, estoy bien, solo un minuto- respondió la chica arrojando otro papel al bote y tomando mas del rollo.

-Tonks, por que tardas tanto?- preguntó Sirius tocando la puerta.

-Ya voy, espera!- dijo alarmada la chica, Sirius intentaba abrir la puerta.

-Dora, ya vasta, entraremos- dijo Remus.

-No, no, no, no, no, no entren!- dijo la chica, peor era tarde, un _"Alohomora"_ se dejo escuchar y la puerta se abrió de par en par, Sirius y Remus miraron a Tonks parada fingiendo inocencia.

-Que hacías?- pregunto Remus.

-Bueno… es que… yo…

-Por que esta todo mojado?- pregunto esta vez Sirius.

-Tenías razón Sirius, no es muy fácil apuntar.

-o-o-o-o-

-En serio, no creo que esto funcione- decía Harry, estaba parado frente al inodoro de la habitación de Sirius.

-Vamos Harry, no creo que sea tan diferente- dijo Helen, ella y Lily esperaban fuera del baño pero estaban atentas a todo lo que Harry les decía.

-Bien, aquí voy.

-Y recuerda lo que dijo Tonks- dijo Helen antes de que Harry comenzara su tarea.

-Ni se te ocurra mirar hacia abajo- termino la voz de Lily.

-Si, ya lo se, ya lo se- dijo el chico.

No sabia que hacer, estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo de pie, intento mover el boxer hacia un lado para no mojarse, pero no podría atinarle a la taza, de hecho no veía nada.

-Demonios- murmuro.

-Harry, estas bien?- preguntó Helen.

-Erm… si… claro, estoy bien- contesto el moreno, no serviría intentar atinarle a la taza desde enfrente, se paro justo encima del escusado y retiro el boxer de nuevo, pero otra vez, no veía, no estaba seguro de que hacer, haría un desastre si hacia así.

-Harry, que tanto haces?- pregunto esta vez Lily.

-Es… creo que es un poco mas complicado de lo que imagine- respondió Harry.

-Harry, solo bájate los boxers y siéntate en el retrete, déjalo salir- dijo Helen un poco exasperada.

-Bien, lo haré- Harry tomo los boxers y los bajo mirando todo el tiempo hacia el techo, después se sentó en el escusado, se relajo y simplemente, como había dicho Helen, lo dejo salir, respiro tranquilo.

-Ya?- preguntó su prima.

-Si, ya esta- Harry se iba a levantar y subir los boxers pero la voz de Lily lo detuvo.

-Ni se te ocurra levantarte y solo subirte los boxers Harry Potter!- exclamo la pelirroja, Harry recordó, con ese cuerpo si tenia que limpiarse, se quedo a medio camino de levantarse, que haría? Se sacudió un poco esperando que fuera suficiente.

-No solo te sacudas, no eres un hombre- dijo Helen.

-No digas eso!- exclamo Harry asustado, seguía siendo un hombre… embarazado y con cuerpo de chica, pero un hombre al fin.

-Harry, si no limpias bien esa área puede ser malo para el bebé- explico Lily, Harry se dejo caer en la taza del inodoro de nuevo.

-Bien, díganme que hago?- pregunto el chico con resignación.

-Mira hacia un lado, veras un par de botones- explico Helen, Harry miro y efectivamente había no solo un par, sino muchos botones enseguida del escusado- presiona el que tiene el dibujo de una gota de agua, ese te limpiara bien.

-No estoy muy seguro de esto- dijo el chico frunciendo el entrecejo, de verdad que no quería sentir nada… pues ahí.

-Hazlo Harry- ordeno Helen, Harry suspiro y presiono el botón, se escucho un ruidito en el inodoro y de repente un chorro de agua salía disparado hacia… bueno ya saben hacia donde.

-Ah!- exclamo Harry sorprendido, después comenzó a reír- ya basta… basta hace cosquillas!!

-No te levantes! Harás un desastre con el agua- advirtió Helen.

-Que hago?! Que hago?!- pregunto Harry picándole a todos los botones.

-Harry clámate- dijo Lily al ver que su hijo reía a carcajadas y a la vez se le escuchaba desesperado, Harry le pico a uno de los botones y el agua comenzó a salir a presión causándole mas cosquillas.

-Oh por Merlín!!- exclamo el chico soltando otra carcajada.

-Harry, que haces?- pregunto Helen pegando la oreja a la puerta.

-No puedo… hacer... que pare- dijo Harry entre risas.

-Pícale al rojo- dijo Helen.

-Cual?!- grito Harry picándole a otro botón, el asiento comenzó a ponerse frió- frió! Frió! Frió!

-Harry, deja de jugar- lo regaño la vampiresa frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Como lo detengo?!

-Pícale al rojo!- exclamo Lily, pero había dos botones rojos, Harry presiono uno y el asiento comenzó a calentarse.

-Mi trasero se quema!! Bueno, el trasero de Tonks se quema!!- grito el chico intentando levantarse, en la desesperación presiono todos los botones al mismo tiempo, el asiento dejo de calentarse pero ahora el escusado comenzaba a sonar música, el asiento vibraba y la cadena se había jalado sola.

-Helen!!- grito Harry.

-Rojo, rojo, rojo, rojo!- repetía la chica, por fin Harry presiono el botón rojo y el agua paro, la música también y el inodoro quedo inmóvil de nuevo, estaba por levantarse y salir de ahí corriendo pero el grito de Helen lo detuvo de nuevo- si lo paraste no te levantes, falta el secado.

-Con una… como hago eso?- pregunto Harry algo desesperado.

-Presiona el botón que tiene algo parecido a una nube- explico la chica, Harry lo presiono y aire a poca presión comenzó a salir haciendo que la blusa que llevaba se inflara, la detuvo con una mano, unos cuantos segundos después presiono el botón rojo para detenerlo y al fin pudo subirse los boxers y salir del baño.

-Todo bien?- pregunto su futura madre, sonriéndole.

-Si, supongo- respondió Harry, pero esa, había sido una experiencia que nunca jamás olvidaría y lo atormentaría cada que se sentara en un escusado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Castigado… estaba castigado, ¡Pero si él no había tenido la culpa! Aunque desde el punto de vista de su padre, del tío Remus, de Tonks, de Harry… bueno, de prácticamente todos, era el único culpable, si Harry había empezado molestándolo.

-¡Jack!- escuchó la voz de Tonks desde la estancia… aunque, no era exactamente Tonks- ¡Jack, quiero un helado de guanábana con maní y aceite de bacalao!

-Que quieres ¿qué?- terminó de bajar las escaleras y fue a la estancia. Tonks le repitió el antojo, bueno Harry le repitió, pero era Tonks y… respiró hondo y se acercó más a su… a la… a… se acercó- repítelo por favor

-Quiero un helado de guanábana con maní y aceite de bacalao… y si de paso me traes una pizza de triple queso con anchoas, tocino, piña, cerezas, trozos de chocolate semi-amargo, miel y dulces de fresa, también una malteada de chocolate doble con brownies y helado de vainilla, no me enojo- la cara de Jack fue perfecta para fotografía, Harry maldijo no tener una cámara a la mano- por favor.

-¿Y de dónde rayos quieres que yo saque eso?

-Que sé yo- murmuró Harry alzándose de hombros- se me acaban de antojar unas costillitas en salsa de chocolate… creo que hay unas pocas en el refrigerador y chocolate en la alacena…- se puso de pie y se estiró todo lo que pudo- este niño tendrá debilidad por el chocolate.

-Empiezas a darme miedo- dijo Jack mirando incómodo a su primo.

-Y si no me traes eso te daré más… ¡es tú maldita culpa el que yo esté así!- exclamó Harry señalándose.

-Tú empezaste con…

-¡SIRIUS, JACK NO QUIERE TRAER LO QUE LE PEDÍ!- gritó Harry con una sonrisa traviesa, el chico lo miró alarmado.

-¡JACK!- regresó el grito Sirius desde arriba.

-¡YA VOY!, me las pagarás- masculló corriendo hacia la puerta.

Harry riendo divertido fue hacia la cocina y sacó lo necesario para preparar las costillitas en salsa de chocolate. Cuando todo se cocinaba a fuego medio, sentado al comedor se preguntaba si en realidad se comería eso que le había pedido a Jack o lo que cocinaba y otra buena pregunta era, ¿Por qué sabía como preparar costillitas?.

-Oye Tonks, ¿no has visto a Harry?- Harry se giró con los ojos entrecerrados hacia Padfoot que lo miraba burlesco- jejeje, no podía dejar pasar…

-Recuerda que puedo hacer magia, soy mayor.

-Bien, bien, tranquilo chico, tranquilo- sonrió Padfoot acercándose- ¿Qué huele tan… tan… asqueroso?

-Huele bien- refutó Harry deleitándose con el aroma del puerco con chocolate.

-Harry, es asqueroso.

-¡Qué es ese olor, está en toda la casa!- Helen entraba cubriéndose la nariz con ambas manos.

-¡Remus, no tiraste la rata muerta?!- dijo Sirius llegando tras su hija.

-No, es el guiso de tu ahijado- rió Padfoot. Todos miraron al mismo tiempo a Harry. Adoptaron una posición seria al verle el cabello rojo, estaba muy molesto.

-Hu… huele bien- murmuró Sirius intentando alivianar el ambiente, Helen y Remus asintieron rápidamente. Una sonrisa peligrosa cruzó por un segundo el rostro de Sirius, solo James que recién llegaba junto con Lily la notó.

-Que bueno porque preparé suficiente para todos- dijo Harry aparentemente entusiasmado. Si ponía atención al olor, en realidad parecía rata muerta. Se mordió la lengua para no soltar una carcajada al ver la cara de todos.

-¡Yo no voy a comer eso!- gritó Padfoot inmediatamente.

-Pero… pero dijeron que olía bien- los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas, el labio inferior le temblaba y hacía lo que estaba en sus manos por no llorar, Sirius corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

-Tranquilo, huele delicioso, todos comeremos eso, pero no llores- Harry sonrió mirando directamente a Padfoot, quien intentó rehusarse pero la furiosa mirada de Lily lo hizo callar. Era su hijo no importaba el cuerpo que tuviera y no le gustaba verlo llorar.

-¡Ya está listo!- exclamó corriendo a la estufa al escuchar la alarma- ¡vayan al comedor, yo lo llevo!- salieron apesadumbrados, seguro morían de indigestión si probaban eso. James se acercó a su futuro hijo y recargándose en la encimera junto a la estufa, lo miró detenidamente.

-Yo no comeré eso y si no haces algo, le diré a Sirius que estabas fingiendo- Harry le sonrió, James se irguió.

-Yo no fingía- en menos de un segundo, gruesas lágrimas le bajaban por las mejillas, James, con la boca abierta lo miraba sin creerlo. Dio media vuelta y casi corrió hasta el comedor.

-¡Tienen que hacer algo, empieza a creérsela!- exclamó alarmado.

-Ya casi lo tenemos, no te preocupes, a nosotros tampoco nos gusta verlo así- dijo Sirius preocupado.

-Eh… Harry, no creo que…- intentó decir Remus pero los ojos vidriosos de Harry evitaban que siguiera hablando.

-Llegué- murmuró Jack entrando al comedor- ¿que huele tan…?

-¡Gracias Jack!- exclamó Harry arrebatándole las bolsas al chico, todos lo miraron alegres, Harry se iría a comer eso a otra parte y entonces podrían… sus ánimos cayeron hasta el piso al verlo sentarse en su lugar.

-¿Alguien gusta?- preguntó extendiendo un trozo de pizza. Helen se cubrió la boca con asco. Los demás cerraron los ojos asqueados también.

-Oye, ¿vas a comerte todo eso?- preguntó Tonks preocupada- me voy a inflar como globo- agregó cuando Harry asentía.

-De todas formas lo harás con los meses- murmuró el chico devorando de dos mordidas el primer trozo de pizza. Dio un gran sorbo a su malteada y miró los platos que seguían intactos- ¿nadie comerá?- preguntó haciendo pucheros, inmediatamente tomaron los tenedores.

-Yo no me sentía tan sentimental- murmuró Tonks desconfiada.

-Ni con antojos tan desagradables- agregó Remus.

-¿Pasa algo?- volvió a preguntar Harry ahora, con solo media pizza frente a él.

Negaron al mismo tiempo, Harry tomó otro trozo de pizza y miró como Sirius era el primero en aventurarse a probar la comida. Bajó la mirada al verlo hacer una cara de extremo asco, no quería reír, si lo hacía, lo mataban. Intentando aparentar que en realidad no esperaba que se lo comieran, él siguió comiendo. Más de alguno había evitado vomitar y comían más por las miradas de Sirius y Lily. Tonks no había soportado tanto como los demás y al segundo bocado había corrido al baño.

-¿Qué tal estuvo?- preguntó Harry algunos minutos después, cuando todos argumentaban estar satisfechos. Jamás había visto a los gemelos comer tanta ensalada y se divertía de lo lindo.

-Delicioso- mintió Sirius sintiendo que regresaría todo en cualquier momento.

-Que bien- sonrió Harry poniéndose de pie- iré por el helado de cebolla que dejé en el congelador.

Cuando el chico entró a la cocina, el comedor quedó vacío en cuestión de décimas de segundos. Harry reía recargado en una encimera, podía escuchar los gritos de todos por usar el baño.

Por la tarde, los merodeadores, Johan y Helen, jugaban videojuegos en la habitación de Harry mientras, éste, en el cuerpo de Tonks, devoraba un pastel de chocolate, una enorme malteada de chocolate, una canasta llena de brownies, 1 galón de helado de chocolate y dos cajas de chocolates, ante la atónita mirada de Jack de que por ordenes de su padre, acompañaba a Harry hasta que volviera a su cuerpo, y le habían dicho que discutirían su castigo después… pero ¿Por qué solo para él?, Harry también había participado en eso, además, a él le parecía suficiente castigo soportar a Harry, estaba seguro de que exageraba las cosas.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Helen en el recibidor, había perdido la partida y de castigo la habían mandado por botanas.

-De compras- sonrió Tonks tomando su abrigo.

-¿Pero cómo irás?

-Me apareceré- dijo Tonks tranquilamente.

-No puedes, ¿recuerdas que estás en el cuerpo de Harry?

-Cierto... caminaré entonces, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

-No gracias- murmuró Helen mirando interesada a Tonks ponerse el abrigo.

-Nos vemos después- se despidió la bruja. Helen asintió divertida, lástima que no tenía la cámara a la mano, habría sido un buen recuerdo una fotografía de Harry con un abrigo rosa entallado. Se alzó de hombros y subió las escaleras.

En la estancia, Jack tenía casi media hora mirando a Harry y empezaba a cansarse.

-¿Me das helado?

-No, es mío, hay en la cocina.

-Pero es mucho.

-Pero es mío.

-Te portas como una niñita- masculló Jack encaminándose molesto a la cocina.

-¡Cállate o le digo a Sirius que no me quieres ayudar!- dijo Harry arrojándole un trozo de pastel que fue a darle justo en la cabeza. Jack frenó en el acto, Harry sonrió de lado y miró a su primo.

-Eres… te aprovechas… pero cuando regreses a tu cuerpo me las vas a pagar todas juntas- murmuró Jack serio, Harry sonrió abiertamente. El chico Black se acercó rápidamente al sofá, Harry volvió a recostarse divertido. Pero Jack lejos de preguntarle si se le ofrecía algo, tomó el galón de helado y metió la mano, Harry lo miró curioso.

-¡JACK!- gritó Harry cuando más de 3 litros de helado le caían en la cara. Jack soltó una carcajada mientras corría.

Harry corrió tras Jack ordenándole que se detuviera, pero el chico solo se burlaba porque según él, su primo empezaba a creerse su papel, cosa que solo molestaba más a Harry que siguió corriendo por un par de minutos.

-¿Ya te cansaste Nymph?- preguntó burlesco Jack, Harry se llevó una mano a la cara y cerró los ojos. Jack dejó de sonreír al verlo tambalearse un poco por lo que se acercó inmediatamente- ¿Harry?, oye, ¿estás bien?, ¡Harry!- dio un brinco cuando Harry se desmayaba… ¡lo había matado!. Se arrodilló junto a él, no sabía si ir por su padre o el tío Remus o intentar despertarlo- Harry, despierta por favor, Harry- lo movía con cuidado pero con la suficiente fuerza para que despertara- ¡no respira!- gritó asustado, se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia las escaleras. Cuando llevaba la mitad, una carcajada lo detuvo. Mortalmente serio se giró, apretó los puños con fuerza al ver a Harry sentado en el piso riendo realmente divertido- sacaste boleto siseó Jack bajando apresurado.

-Oye…- dijo Harry sonriente, Jack aminoró la velocidad- mira- sacó una varita y la agitó. Jack se elevó prendido de un tobillo.

-¡Eres menor, no puedes!- gritó Jack casi llegando al techo.

-No es cierto, mírame, soy mayor.

-¡Harry, le diré al tío Remus si no me bajas!

-Mmm… quizá le interese saber también quien rompió el libro de magia antigua de 2000 años que compró hace unos meses- comentó Harry pensativo.

-Bien, bien, solo bájame que se me acaba de ocurrir una idea.

Harry sonrió al escuchar a su primo, estaba por bajarlo cuando llamaban a la puerta con demasiada fuerza y poco después ésta se abría dejando entrar a un hombre moreno.

-¡Nymphadora, que bueno que te encuentro!

-No, Kingsley, lo que pasa es que…- intentó decir Harry, pero el sujeto lo tomaba del brazo.

-¡Vamos, hay un ataque en Hogsmade, son muchos mortífagos!

-¡Espera!- gritó Harry cuando el hombre lo jalaba.

-Haremos aparición conjunta para que sea más rápido y exacto.

-No soy…- balbuceó Harry, pero la frase quedó cortada, tan solo poner un pie fuera de la casa, Shackelbolt desaparecía junto con Harry.

-Oh, oh- murmuró Jack mirando la puerta desde el techo.

-¿Qué haces ahí?- preguntó Sirius interesado.

-No importa en realidad- dijo Jack recordando la amenaza del libro del tío Remus- solo bájame.

-No hasta que me digas- sonrió Sirius cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Papá!- Sirius rió divertido y dio un ligero movimiento con su varita- solo no me dejes… caer- murmuró en el piso- por cierto, vino Kingsley y se llevó a Harry creyendo que era Tonks, dijo que…- no siguió hablando pues su padre subía las escaleras corriendo. Jack fue a sentarse al sofá intentando que el dolor de tremendo golpe pasara. Hasta que cinco minutos después, Sirius y Remus lo buscaban.

En Hogsmade, un chico de revuelto cabello azabache miraba interesado los aparadores de túnicas cuando una explosión lo sobresaltó, sacó su varita y corrió hacia ahí.

-Estoy embarazada, si hago algo así, Remus me mata- se frenó de golpe y se miró las manos- aunque ya no- murmuró pensativa- pero es peor, tengo 16 años y no puedo hacer magia porque le traería problemas a Harry- pensaba en eso cuando no muy lejos miró a dos magos aparecer, uno de ellos tenía el cabello rosa y el otro no tenía- ay no- susurró apesadumbrada, guardó la varita y corrió hacia ellos.

-¡Kingsley por favor!- gritó Tonks ocultándose tras el Auror.

-Nymphadora, los ataques… ¿Harry?.

Harry iba a asentir, pero al verse correr hacia ellos calló, era bizarro en realidad.

-¡Qué rayos haces aquí!- gritó Tonks aterrada.

-Yo no quería pero…- intentó decir Harry pero Tonks lo tacleaba, un rayo morado le había pasado cerca.

-¡Ocúltate, si Remus se entera de que estoy… estás… si se entera se molestará!

-¡Ya lo sé!

-¡Basta ya!- gritó Kingsley jalándolos tras una tienda- Harry, mantente a salvo, seguro vienen por ti- dijo señalando a Tonks quien intentó refutar pero el Auror la interrumpía- Nymphadora, tú ve por detrás y encárgate de los mortífagos rezagados- ordenó el hombre empujando a Harry, éste miró a Tonks quien le negó efusivamente- ¡ANDA!- con el grito de Kingsley, Harry salió corriendo. Tonks salió tras él- demonios, ese niño- masculló Shackelbolt siguiéndolos.

Harry lanzaba hechizos por todas partes, era una gran pelea, aunque bastante avanzada para él.

-¿Que te pasa Nymphadora?, eres algo… torpe en algunas ocasiones pero en las batallas nunca.

-¡Yo no soy…!

-¡Cuidado!- Tonks se echaba sobre Harry y lo derribaba- debemos irnos, mi magia parece que se altera con…

-Nymphadora, necesito que…

-¡Está embarazada!- gritó Harry cuando Kingsley volvía a empujarlo, el Auror se giró hacia él.

-¿Y que haces aquí?, podría ser peligroso- Tonks y Harry enarcaron una ceja al mismo tiempo- ¡no debiste haber venido!- seguía diciendo Kingsley sin importarle el tiempo en el que a su ver, Tonks hablaba.

-Intenté decírtelo- dijo Harry molesto- ¿y tú que hacías aquí?- preguntó mirando a Tonks, que se agachaba más, un rayo le había rozado la cabeza.

-Miraba túnicas, había olvidado esto- contestó ella señalándose.

-Hay un millar de Mortifagos buscándote y tu mirando túnicas!!- grito Kingsley sin creerlo.

-¡Dora, Harry!- ambos respiraron aliviados, Remus corría hacia ellos mientras Sirius derribaba encapuchados- Kingsley, me los llevaré…

-Sí Remus, no dejes que salga a este tipo de batallas en ese estado, es peligroso, no puedo creer que haya insistido- agregó el Auror antes de ir a ayudar a Sirius. Remus miró seriamente a Harry, el chico intentó refutar pero Remus lo tomaba del brazo junto con Tonks y desaparecían, aparecieron afuera de la casa y en menos de un segundo, Remus los metía a los dos a empujones.

-¡Sentado!- exclamó señalando el sofá de la culpabilidad.

-Pero tío Remus yo no…

-Siéntate- señaló a Harry, era extraño regañar a su novia de ese modo- y tú sube a acostarte.

-Pero Remus…

-¡Ahora!- los dos obedecieron ante el segundo grito del licántropo- ¿Por qué insististe?

-No lo hice tío, Kingsley llegó y me llevó sin explicarle, en verdad… ¿Por qué querría arriesgar a Tonks estando embarazada?, si no lo hubiera estado entonces quizá si me habría aprovecha…- se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, Remus estaba por arrojar fuego por los ojos.

-Le diré a Sirius- siseó Remus.

-¡No, espera!, yo no hice nada, Kingsley llegó y me llevó tío, en verdad. No hay razón para que me castiguen o… peor aún… no hay motivo para que le digas a Sirius.

-Ve a tu habitación por lo pronto.

-Yo no hice nada, no quería ir… ¡pregúntale a Jack, él estaba!

-Sube…- ordenó terriblemente serio- ...cuando llegue Jack le preguntaré, fueron a comprar algunas cosas.

Harry asintió derrotado y obedeció, no quería desatar la furia sobre-protectora de un licántropo. Cuando llegaba a su habitación se le ocurrió algo gracioso, Jack no se vengaría de él por todo lo que le había hecho… ¿o sí?.

Algunas horas después, los chicos habían regresado y de nuevo estaba sentado en el sillón de la culpabilidad con Jack mirándolo sonriente.

-Yo intenté detenerlo tío Remus pero él insistió- dijo Jack con una sonrisa pícara, a Harry casi se le salían los ojos.

-Estás castigado Harry.

-Pero no… Jack mejor di la verdad porque sino…

-Es la verdad Harry.

-¡Jack!- sin pensarlo dos veces, Harry se lanzó contra su primo pero Remus lo abrazaba.

-Sube ahora mismo Harry o Sirius tendrá que…

-¡No es justo!- gritó Harry pateando el piso.

-¿Ahora vas a hacer una rabieta Harry?- preguntó Sirius interesado.

-Yo no hice nada- refutó el chico- aunque sería interesante ver como me castigas- dijo mirando a su padrino.

-No tientes tu suerte Harry- murmuró Sirius cruzándose de brazos. Jack retrocedió, no era bueno cuando su padre hacía eso. Harry solo sonrió- mejor sube… Harry, sube- insistió el Animago al ver al chico que se quedaba con la mirada perdida- Harry… oye.

El chico siguió algunos segundos con la mirada aún perdida, apenas si respiraba y no parecía escuchar. Sirius se acercó pero Harry seguía sin reaccionar. De repente, abrió la boca y exhaló como si no hubiera respirado por varios minutos.

-¿Harry?- preguntó Sirius preocupado. Harry sonrió de forma diferente y negó divertido.

-Tonks- sonrió y abrazó efusiva a su primo- ¡volví!- después abrazó a Jack y a un estupefacto Remus. Sirius se giró con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

-¡HARRY BAJA!- gritó mirando a las escaleras.

-Ya, ya… estaré en mi habitación aunque yo no hice nada- dijo el chico en la puerta de la estancia. Sirius sonrió y le pidió que se acercara- esta me la pagas- susurró al oído de Jack- tío Remus, ¿recuerdas el libro que compraste hace algunos meses?- preguntó con tono casual llegando junto a su padrino. Los ojos de Jack se abrieron enormes.

-¡Acabo de recordar!- exclamó Jack. Harry sonrió de lado- Kingsley llegó y jaló a Harry sin dejarlo explicar, él no quería ir.

-¿Ya ven?, yo no quería ir- dijo Harry respirando tranquilo.

-Jack, ¿Por qué dijiste lo contrario hace un momento?- preguntó Remus serio.

-Era una… broma- murmuró el chico nervioso.

-Bueno Harry ¿Qué decías de mi libro?

-Solo que si lo recordabas porque me estaba acordando hoy en la mañana- contestó Harry divertido- se me antoja un trozo de pastel de chocolate, ¿alguien quiere?- dijo yendo a la cocina. Jack lo miraba respirando aliviado y Remus lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Chicos, estoy aburrido- dijo Harry, estaba jugando Snap Explosivo con James, Jack y Moony, pero ya era su cuarta partida, y estaban comenzando a aburrirse, Johan leía un libro y Lily miraba a los chicos si ponerles mucha atención estaba perdidas en sus pensamientos, Helen se había quedado en su habitación, era uno de esos días que vienen cada mes a la chicas en los cuales se ponen mas sentimentales, y ese día, Helen estaba algo histeria, por nada en especial, solo lo estaba, y después de gritarle a Sirius que no la entendía por enésima vez, decidió dejarla en su habitación hasta que se calmara.

-Y si vamos a molestar a Helen?- pregunto Jack.

-Si quieres que te fría vivo, sip, podemos ir- dijo Harry.

-No se atrevan a molestarla, ha tenido un día muy duro- les dijo Lily mirándolos seriamente.

-Pero si no ha hecho nada desde que despertó- dijo James confundido.

-Pues… pues si, pero, mira que vivir con un montón de hombres no es nada fácil! Llevo unos días aquí y ya me estoy desesperando!!- exclamo Lily poniéndose de pie, todos los chicos la miraron confundidos.

-Erm… amor, te sientes bien?- pregunto James yendo hacia ella.

-Estoy bien, es solo que a veces no piensan en lo que dicen- le respondió Lily cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda- que no ves lo difícil que se la esta pasando Helen con esa monstruosidad que tiene por futuro padre alejándola de su novio y… y...

-Lily, creo que estas exagerando un poco- dijo Harry.

-Ha! Lo que me faltaba, mi propio hijo me dice histérica!- exclamo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Yo no dije eso!- se apresuro a decir Harry.

-Claro que lo dijiste!!

-Lily, por favor, clámate, estas un poco exaltada- dijo James intentando abrazarla.

-Estoy calmada!!- grito Lily alejándose de James- es que de verdad, los hombres no tienen idea… son muy… muy… argh!

Lily se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí pero cuando iba a salir se encontró con Padfoot.

-Vaya pelirroja, estas del miso color que tu cabello- dijo el joven Animago.

-Lo ven!! Los hombres son unos idiotas!! No sirven para nada mas que para procrear, eso es lo que de verdad pienso, y saben que mas, también son unos…- los gritos de Lily se apagaban conforme subía las escaleras.

-Ahora que hice?- pregunto Padfoot confundido.

-Creo que Lily también tiene un día como el de Helen- dijo James, sabia que esos casos debía huir, huir y esconderse, su novia mas que sentimental, se ponía bastante agresiva.

-Vamos a la cocina, me muero por un vaso de sangre- dijo Jack poniéndose de pie, Jack y Johan lo siguieron, los Merodeadores se quedaron un momento pensando en lo que Jack había dicho, después de mirarse mutuamente siguieron a sus futuros hijos, pero en la cocina estaba Helen, sentada mirando un punto en el infinito y bebiendo sangre por un popote.

-Hola hermana- dijo Jack, la chica lo miro y después volvió su vista al infinito- ni siquiera de saludar tienes ganas?

-Jack, déjala- advirtió Johan.

-Pero por que, mi papá fue a comprarle ese vestido que quería y todo por que? por que la señorita se puso en su papel de Emo en la mañana- dijo el chico-

-Jack, basta- advirtió esta vez Harry.

-Claro, yo también puedo fingir que el mundo esta en mi contra y que odio todo y a todo, es fácil…

-Cierra el pico Jack!!- grito Helen poniéndose de pie y abalanzándose contra su hermano, sus colmillos sobre salían peligrosamente, empujo a Jack hasta estrellarlo contra la pared haciendo que Jack gritara de dolor, la perfecta manicura de Helen se enterraba en sus hombros, los ojos de Jack comenzaron a ponerse mas azules de lo normal, su piel empalideció y sus colmillos comenzaron a salir.

-Jack, no!!- gritaron Johan y Harry al mismo tiempo, pero era muy tarde, Jack había empujado a Helen, quien había caído sobre la mesa partiéndola por la mitad, en cuanto Helen se puso de pie se lanzo contra Jack y comenzó a golpearlo- vamonos de aquí!!

-Pero, no los van a separar?- preguntó James.

-Separar a dos vampiros, si claro- ironizo Harry, era peligroso quedarse cerca cuando ese par peleaba, pero pelear de verdad- debemos llamar a…

-Tío Sirius!! Papá!!- grito Johan al ver a ambos adultos entrar por la puerta principal, seguidos de Tonks.

-Trajimos la comida chicos- dijo Sirius mostrándoles un par de bolsas.

-Tío Sirius, Jack y Helen están fuera de control!!- grito Harry acercándose al Animago rápidamente.

-Que?- pregunto Sirius lanzando la comida por los aires y sacando su varita mientras corría hacia la cocina, que era de donde provenía todo el ruido, Remus lo siguió sacando su varita también.

-Que esta pasando?- pregunto Lily bajando las escaleras.

-Vayan a la sala chicos- dijo Remus antes de aventurarse en la cocina.

-Vamos chicos, hagan caso a Remus, a la sala- dijo Tonks empujando a todos hacia la sala.

Después de unos cuantos ruidos de golpes, algunos hechizos y cosas rotas, Remus entro en la sala con la ropa desacomodada y muy agitado, se sentó en el sillón de una plaza en cuanto el grito de Sirius se escuchaba por toda la casa, después de unos 15 minutos de gritos al fin Sirius dio su sentencia, Jack y Helen se quedarían en sus cuartos completamente aislados por el resto de la semana, los hermanos fueron escaleras arriba obedeciendo a su padre, entonces Sirius entro a la sala aun con cara seria, pero al ver que todos lo miraban entre asustados y preocupados su expresión se suavizo.

-Bueno, creo que tendremos que comprar mas comida- dijo mirando el sushi esparcido por todo el piso del vestíbulo.

-Vamos, traeremos hamburguesas- dijo Remus poniéndose de pie.

-Yo quiero ir, ya me aburrí de estar aquí- dijo Harry.

-Si yo también voy- dijeron Padfoot y James.

-Bien, vamos todos entonces- dijo Sirius.

-No yo ya no puedo, de verdad que estoy muy cansada Remus, perdón- dijo Tonks sentándose en uno de los sillones.

-No Dora, esta bien, siéntate, estas cómoda? Te traigo agua o algo?- pregunto el Licántropo rápidamente poniéndose a la altura de la chica.

-No, estoy bien, solo quiero descansar- dijo Tonks sonriendo.

-Pero no te puedo dejar sola- dijo Remus mirando hacia los chicos.

-Remus, no te preocu…

-Mejor me quedo Sirius- dijo el castaño.

-Claro que no, crees que podré controlar a estos tres en el _Hamburger Legend_?- pregunto Sirius alzando las cejas.

-Remus, voy a estar bien, tu ve- dijo Tonks.

-Yo me quedo papá- dijo Johan- no tengo muchas ganas de salir.

-Lo vez, es raro- murmuro James

-Igual que el padre- completó Padfoot ganándose, ambos, un golpe por parte de Moony.

-Vamos chicos, volvemos en un rato Johan- dijo Remus besando a Tonks y revolviendo el cabello de su hijo, todos se fueron y la casa quedo en un extraño silencio que muy pocas veces había.

-Bien Johan- dijo Tonks poniéndose de pie- creo que yo me voy a recostar a la habitación de tu…

-Oh Por Dios!! Tonks!!- grito Johan corriendo hacia la chica que se había desplomado en el suelo- Tonks, Tonks, responde por favor, ay no, que hago?!

Miro hacia todos lados, no había nadie en casa, su celular sin crédito y Sirius había decidido quitar el teléfono de la casa mientras los Merodeadores estaban ahí, debido a que cada que sonaba Padfoot se asustaba y le lanzaba un hechizo destruyendo el aparato completamente.

Miro el florero que tenia a un lado, lo tomo, se mojo un poco la mano y salpico a Tonks en la cara, la chica comenzó a despertar lentamente.

-Que… que me paso?- pregunto Tonks mirando hacia todos lados confundida.

-Te desmayaste- respondió Johan ayudándola a levantarse.

-De nuevo?

-Vamos, te llevare a la habitación de mi papá- dijo Johan pasando un brazo de Tonks por sus hombros y yendo hacia las escaleras, todo iba bien, ya llevaban la mitad del camino cuando a Tonks le dio un ataque de nauseas.

-Johan, Johan espera, baño, tengo que…

-Oh no!!- exclamo Johan al sentir el liquido caliente cubriéndole el pecho, Tonks no había alcanzado a llegar al baño.

-Lo lamento, lo siento muchísimo Johan, de verdad- decía Tonks mientras el chico la llevaba hacia el baño.

-No… no te preocupes, de todas formas ya me tocaba baño- sonrió el chico, después de que Tonks se limpiara la llevo a la habitación de Remus, en donde la chica quedo dormida casi al instante.

Después de dejar a Tonks Johan se dirigió a la biblioteca, se había asustado, bastante, a pesar de que Tonks había dicho _"De nuevo?"_ a él nunca le había tocado que se desmayara en su presencia, y de verdad que se había asustado, por eso decidió relajarse un poco en la biblioteca.

-o-o-o-o-

Ya habían pasado tres días desde el incidente de Tonks con Johan, y al parecerla chica la traía contra Johan, no daba signo de querer desmayarse o vomitar cuando estaba con Remus o Sirius con alguno de los demás chicos, pero con Johan era diferente, parecía esperar a que estuvieran ellos dos solos para desmayarse o vomitar o tener un ataque de ansiedad o cualquier otra loquera de embrazadas, Lily y Helen ya habían vuelto a ser normales de nuevo, pero los hermanos Black aun no habían sido liberados del castigo.

-Remus, llevare a Harry, Lily y a los Merodeadores al pueblo, regreso en unos minutos- grito Sirius en la puerta de entrada.

-A que, si se puede saber?- pregunto el Licántropo asomándose por la sala.

-Le compraremos los regalos a Jack y Helen- respondió Harry.

-Y Johan?- pregunto el Licántropo.

-No se, nos dijo que tenia que ir por el regalo de Helen a la lechucearía y no ha vuelto- respondió James.

-No te preocupes, se fue hace como 15 minutos- dijo Sirius- por cierto, comeremos allá, ordenen algo si quieres, vamos chicos.

La casa quedo sola en segundos, Tonks y Remus estaban en la sala, la primera mirando una revista y el segundo leyendo un libro, Tonks se levantó y fue hacia el baño lentamente, Remus no le presto atención, usualmente si tenia un ataque de nauseas corría desesperada, a los pocos minutos la puerta volvió a abrirse.

-Ya llegue- dijo Johan.

-Estoy en la sala hijo- dijo Remus, en un momento la cabeza de Johan se asomaba por la puerta.

-Tengo hambre- dijo el chico.

-Los demás comerán fuera, que quieres que ordene?- pregunto el Hombre lobo mayo acercándose a su lobezno.

-Pizza- respondió este inmediatamente con una sonrisa.

-Bien, pizza entonces- dijo Remus saliendo de la sala hacia la cocina.

-Re… Remus?- dijo la voz de Tonks desde el baño.

-Tonks, estas bien?- pregunto Johan acechándose a la puerta.

-Necesito papel, y un poco de ayu…- el sonido de Tonks vomitando llego a los oídos de Johan, el chico se apresuro a abrir la puerta para darle papel a Tonks, ya estaba algo acostumbrado a cuidar de la chica.

-Tranquila, estarás bien- dijo el chico tendiéndole un trozo de papel y sosteniendo el cabello de la chica para que no cayera sobre la taza del baño.

-No, no estaré bien, estoy así por culpa de ese al que llamas padre!- exclamo Tonks mirando a Johan con los ojos llorosos, Johan se sorprendió al principio, pero luego recordó lo que le había dicho su padre hacia unos cuantos días _"Usualmente las embarazadas tienden a cambiar su temperamento drásticamente, un minuto te aman, el siguiente te odian a mas no poder, a Lily le paso eso",_ Johan se limito a sostener el cabello de la chica hasta que terminara, cuando se levantó la ayudo a lavarse y a salir del baño.

-Quieres que te lleve a la habitación de papá?- pregunto Johan ayudándola a mantenerse de pie.

-Que crees que por que estoy embarazada no puedo subir sola, eh?- pregunto Tonks mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

-No… Tonks yo no…

-Ah, claro! Si estoy tan gorda que no puedo mi propio peso por las escaleras- dijo Tonks con lágrimas en los ojos- como te atreves, es que no tienes sentimientos?

-No Tonks, claro que no estas gorda!- exclamo Johan poniendo sus manos frente a él en modo defensivo, no era bueno hacer enojar a una embarazada.

-Oh vamos, se que no estoy en mi peso ideal, vamos, dilo no me enojo- dijo Tonks tranquilizándose de repente.

-Bueno, si, estas un poco hinchada, peor eso es por que el bebé ocupa espa…

-Como me dices eso Johan!!- grito la chica.

-Pero tu me dijiste que…

-Se supone que debías de decirme que me veía bien y que no importaba y que estaba perfecta!!- grito Tonks derramando lagrimas.

-No Tonks, por favor, yo no quería…

-No!! Ya no me hables, estoy muy enojada y… y…

-Tonks!!- grito al chico logrando atraparla antes de que golpeara el suelo, pero ante el peso de la chica él cayo al suelo con Tonks sobre él.

-Que pasa aquí?- pregunto Remus llegando desde la cocina con el teléfono en la mano- Dora!!

Remus llego y aparto a la pelirosa de su hijo, Johan se incorporo mirando todo con los ojos muy abiertos, ya le habían tocado mucho desmayos por parte de Tonks, pero siempre se sentía igual de asustado.

-Que paso?- preguntó su padre intentando despertar a la chica.

-No se, se enojo y se desmayo- dijo Johan rápidamente.

-Como que se enojo, por que?- pregunto Remus.

-Pues por que le dije que estaba un poco hinchada por que el bebé estaba ocupando mas espacio, pero…

-Que le dijiste que?!- exclamó Remus.

-Ella me dijo…

-Pero como le pudiste decir eso, viendo que en estos momentos ella no puede alterarse ni nada de eso- lo interrumpió su padre.

-Pero, papá…

-Nada, la pizza llegara en media hora, hay dinero n la mesita de la entrada, levare dora a mi habitación- dijo Remus tomando a la chica en brazos para subir las escaleras- de verdad que no sabes por todo lo que pasa una embarazada Johan.

-Claro que lo…

-Que desconsiderado eres de veras- dijo Remus antes de irse escaleras arriba dejando a Johan con la boca abierta, que no sabia por lo que pasaban las embarazadas? Pero si el había sido el que había atendido a Tonks todos esos días!! Como se atrevía a decirle eso?!

-Ya esta, cuando me case y mi esposa se embarace, me iré por 9 meses al ártico a estudiar a los pingüinos, se dijo a s mismo caminando hacia la cocina- si, pingüinos, definitivamente si.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No querían y se rehusaban terminaltemente, no podían… simplemente no. Por desgracia, de nada había servido todo lo que había hecho para evitar regresar al colegio. Estaban en otra época, no podían mandarlos a estudiar "estudios futuristas" (no le había tomado importancia a la ceja enarcada de Moony, qué le importaba a él su forma de "expresaciones" refinadas). Padfoot era el que más molesto estaba, no quería regresar a Hogwarts, aunque tampoco le hacía ilusión quedarse en casa él solo… "¡Cuando llegues a algo discute!", le había gritado Remus cuando por centésima vez le rogaba que no lo mandara al colegio y cinco segundos después le decía que no podría quedarse solo.

Había murmurado molesto durante todo el camino a la estación del tren a pesar de que todos los demás se miraban alegres, ni siquiera le había importado el que James le prometiera que pondrían de cabeza al colegio y menos había ayudado cuando Harry decía que Severus Snape les daba clases de pociones aunque un murmullo de James lo había dejado callado y con una sonrisa enorme y a pesar de que los minis les pidieron que les contara, nada salió de los ofendidos labios de Padfoot.

En Hogwarts, los chicos se habían alegrado al no mirar a Snape, pero su felicidad e ilusión había durado poco al enterarse de que simplemente estaba de viaje, seguro para algo que Dumbledore le había encargado. Lo extraño fue cuando los merodeadores casi brincaban de alegría al enterarse de que regresaría en unos días. Tan solo llegar, Jack y Harry se perdieron inmediatamente. Helen y Johan acostumbrados a eso fueron directo a su lugar.

-¿James y Padfoot?- preguntó Johan mirando que solo Moony y Lily se sentaban frente a ellos.

-¿Dónde están Jack y Harry?- regresó la pregunta Moony, Johan sonrió. De tal palo, tal astilla.

Dumbledore anunció la incorporación de 4 alumnos nuevos que con anterioridad habían sido seleccionados en su oficina. Moony y Lily se pusieron de pie. Pudieron ver fácilmente que la profesora McGonagall enarcaba una ceja al no ver a los otros dos. Johan jaló a Moony por sobre la mesa, mejor que se sentaran porque si no terminarían descubriendo a...

-Sus compañeros, ¿donde están?- levantaron la vista sorprendidos, esa mujer a pesar de su edad era rápida.

En el baño, profesora- dijo Lily sonriéndole. La mujer asintió no muy convencida, pero si Lily lo decía, tenía que ser verdad.

-¿Los cuatro?

-Sí, comieron lo que guisó mi papá en la mañana- murmuró Helen mirando detrás de la profesora McGonagall.

-Cuando los agarre- masculló Lily mientras McGonagall regresaba a su mesa.

La cena transcurrió con una extraña tranquilidad, lo raro, que ni Hermione o Ron estaban por ahí. De Ron lo habrían esperado pero ¿Hermione?.

Ninguno apareció, ni siquiera cuando regresaron a la sala común, la mayoría de los alumnos subieron a sus dormitorios mientras ellos se quedaban en los sillones en espera de los otros. Las horas pasaban rápido y ellos empezaban a preocuparse, no tenían noticias de ningún tipo, ningún escándalo, grito, explosión... ¡nada!.

-¡Ya no puedo!- exclamó Helen poniéndose de pie por décima cuarta vez en quince minutos- nunca habían tardado tanto, son las 11 y nada.

-Tranquila, están con James y Padfoot- dijo Moony enfrascado en su lectura.

-Pero es que...- intentó argumentar Helen, pero el retrato abriéndose la hizo girarse y dejar la frase volando.

Un pelirrojo muy despeinado entraba seguido por una castaña, ambos respiraban agitados, sus uniformes estaban desacomodados.

-¿Que hacían?- preguntó Johan pícaramente. La castaña se sonrojó graciosamente. Pero Helen no dejaba que respondiera.

-¡Mi hermano y Harry, dónde están!

-En...- murmuró el pelirrojo, miró a la castaña y siguió buscando alguna respuesta.

-¡Habla Ronald o te juro que te saco toda la sangre!- exclamó Helen acercándose peligrosamente.

-¡Ocupados, están ocupados, ya vienen!- murmuró Ron apresurado, lo colmillos de Helen brillaban amenazantes.

-Tranquila Helen, vienen en camino, ya terminaron- sonrió Hermione yendo a sentarse junto a Lily.

Unos minutos después, los chicos llegaban con una sonrisa que apenas les cabía en el rostro.

-No creo que funcione- dijo Lily después de que les explicaran. Helen lo consideró, quizá podría resultar divertido, lo único malo era que tendrían que esperar unos días.

En general, los profesores habían tomado con alegría y hasta diversión la llegada de los nuevos alumnos, quienes no disfrutaban sus clases como debían... ellos esperaban una clase que cada vez se les hacía más lejana. Lo único que nadie aceptaba era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras... leer un aburrido libro ni siquiera Hermione, Lily o Moony veían interesante y eso ya era decir mucho.

Jack y Johan se turnaban para tranquilizar a Harry cada vez que la profesora de DCAO aseveraba que el regreso de Voldemort era una mentira inventada por Albus Dumbledore. No podían permitirse un castigo tan pronto, pero el que Harry explotara era tan solo cuestión de tiempo.

Una semana después, Severus Snape regresaba al colegio. Cosas del destino había sido que lo hiciera por la noche. La oscuridad reinaba en el castillo, solo la débil luz de una varita reinaba en el pasillo. Snape caminaba preocupado por lo que acababa de discutir con Dumbledore, la intromisión de los vampiros no eran buen augurio.

-_Severuuuussss- _un susurro espeluznante interrumpió los pensamientos de Snape, con la varita en alto buscó el origen pero no miraba nada- _oooohhh Severussssss. _

-¡Salga!- gritó Snape girando sobre sí.

-¡_Tú me mataaaste Severuuusss!- _un cuerpo blanquecino se acababa de materializar frente al profesor de pociones. Los ojos de Snape hicieron juego con su boca abierta- _me mataaasteee Severussss._

-Potter- murmuró Snape atónito.

Prongs se mordió la lengua para no reír y siguió moviendo los brazos formando olas. Tenía un ojo de fuera y algunos gusanos le salían por la mejilla derecha mientras la izquierda supuraba pus.

-¿_Por quééééé Severuuus, por quééééé me mataaasteeeee?_

_-__¡ _Yo no te maté, no te hice nada!- exclamó Snape retrocediendo aterrado.

_-__Me mataaaasteee, tú me matasteeee- _Prongs avanzó un par de pasos, Snape retrocedió dos por cada uno que daba James, que ya no aguantaba la risa.

- ¡NO!

_-__Meee matasteeee. _

Snape negó con miedo apretando su varita, entonces recordó que era un mago. Pero cuando se disponía a lanzar un hechizo, un rayo rojo le daba en la espalda y lo dejaba inconsciente. Cuando caía al piso, el fantasma soltaba una estridente carcajada que era acallada un poco por las manos de Helen que se posaban en su boca. Todos reían, salían detrás de una estatua, otros detrás de un tapete o de alguna puerta, hasta Lily, Hermione y Moony estaban ahí.

-Bien, bien lo que sigue que despertará pronto- apremió Helen extendiendo las manos frente a Padfoot, quien se apresuró a buscar algo en su túnica, poco después sacó un pequeño artefacto.

-No creo que Snape sepa contestar un celular- murmuró Harry pensativo. Rodó los ojos al ver la hoja que le mostraba Helen.

-Hasta para idiotas- sonrió la chica- abra, presione el botón verde y póngalo en la oreja- agregó dejando la nota sobre Snape.

-¡Se mueve, de nuevo a sus lugares!- exclamó James. Rápidamente regresaron a donde habían estado.

Snape abrió los ojos tranquilamente, de repente se sentó agitado buscando al fantasma de James Potter pero estaba solo. Dio un brinco al sentir que algo vibraba sobre sus piernas. Tomó extrañado el raro objeto y lo miró, casi se le cae cuando el celular comenzaba a emitir una canción acompasada por la vibración. En el piso miró la hoja que había dejado Helen y después miró el celular, con curiosidad lo abrió, presionó el botón verde y se lo puso en la oreja.

-¡Snape cabello de aceite!- exclamó una burlesca y nasal voz.

-¡QUÉ!- rugió Snape bajando furioso el teléfono.

-¡Snape cabello de aceite!- repitió la voz.

-¿Quien es?- dijo girando la cabeza en busca de quien lo insultaba.

-¡Aquí, aquí, aquí!- canturreó la voz. Severus se puso el teléfono de nuevo en la oreja- ¡Ccabello de aceite!

-¡Argh!- con furia volvió a apartarlo.

-¡Aquí, aquí, hola, hola!- con cuidado y más que nada con curiosidad, volvió a ponerlo en la oreja- ¡Snape cabello de aceite, aceite cabello de Snape!

-¿Quien es?

-Aceeeeeiteee, graaasssaaaa. Seeveeruuuus tiene cabeeeellus de aceeeeituuuusss

-¡AAH!- arrojó el teléfono contra la pared e indignado se fue.

-Mi celular- se lamentó Jack corriendo hacia la pared donde el teléfono se había estrellado, se acuclilló para recoger los pocos pedazos que habían quedado. Levantó la mirada cuando sonaba.

-Es de los buenos, si valió lo que te costó- rió Harry mirando divertido los tres pedazos más grandes vibrar y los dos trozos de pantalla iluminarse.

-Fue tu idea darle mi teléfono, me comprarás otro- masculló Jack molesto.

-No tengo culpa de nada- dijo Harry.

-Me comprarás otro o me das el tuyo- alegó Jack poniéndose de pie con los pedazos de su teléfono en las manos.

-No.

-Harry...- amenazó Jack dejando salir sus colmillos.

-No me dan miedo- dijo Harry alzándose de hombros, los demás miraban interesados.

-¡Harry!- exclamó Jack lanzándose sobre su primo.

-¡No te doy nada!- gritó Harry comenzando a correr.

-Bueno, terminó bien- agregó Helen sonriendo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tonks llego a la sala y se lanzo rápidamente tras el sofá de tres plazas, se quedo tendida en el suelo y sin hacer ruido por unos segundos, escucho unos pasos acercarse a la sala rápidamente, intento hacerse chiquita, cambio su cabello a negro y también el tono de su piel lo oscureció, no se miraba con su túnica negra, pero esos colores en las mangas y el cuello, morado y rosa chillante, si que se veían, se acostó sobre ellos y espero.

-Dora?- pregunto Remus entrando en la sala rápidamente, _"Por favor, que no me encuentre, por favor que no me encuentre!"_ rezaba Tonks una y otra vez, entonces Remus dio media vuelta y salio de la sala rápidamente gritando el nombre de la chica de nuevo.

-Tengo que salir de aquí- se dijo Tonks a si misma poniéndose de pie.

Se dirigió a la puerta de la sala sigilosamente, entre abrió un poco y miro el vestíbulo, no había nadie, lentamente abrió la puerta rechinando mucho mas de lo normal según Tonks, salio de puntillas de la sala y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, miraba hacia todos lados, no quería que el Licántropo mayor la encontrara, aunque encontrarse al menor no fue muy bueno que digamos.

-Hola Tonks.

-Aaaahhh!!- grito la chica dando un saltito al ver a Johan abriendo la puerta principal con un par de bolsas en las manos.

-Que haces?- pregunto el pequeño Lupin sonriendo ante el susto de la pelirosa.

-Yo…erm… tengo que… tengo que ir por algo a la tienda, sip, un… uno… uno de esos dulces que son como tabletas de menta pero a la vez goma de mascar, tengo mucho antojo- dijo Tonks intentando safarse de Johan y salir de ahí rápidamente.

-Pero mira, aquí traigo unas, ten te las doy- dijo Johan tendiéndole un paquete azul a Tonks, la chica sonrió nerviosa.

-Mu… muchas gracias Johan, pero… también quiero unos chocolates de cereza con crema que…

-Aquí hay- la interrumpió el chico buscando entre las bolsas.

-Y caramelos de vainilla con leche y caramelo encima.

-Toma- dijo Johan tendiéndole las dos últimas cosas que había mencionado, la cara de Tonks mostraba desesperación, pero la risa de Johan la desconcertó.

-Se puede saber de que te ríes?- pregunto Tonks con ojos entrecerrados.

-Se que estas huyendo de mi papá- dijo Johan- y como no, si te ha estado asfixiando toda la semana con que te quedes sentada y no hagas absolutamente nada de trabajo pesado.

-Absolutamente NADA seria mas preciso- dijo Tonks cruzándose de brazos

-Bueno, es que se preocupa, ya sabes.

-Si, lo se, pero podría preocuparse un poco menos, yo me se cuidar sola- dijo Tonks dando una patada en el suelo.

-Si, bastante madura y cuidadosa- dijo Johan irónicamente, Tonks lo miro con mala cara.

-Será mejor que me vaya antes de que Remus se de cuenta de que estoy aquí- dijo Tonks dando media vuelta para salir al jardín y de ahí a su apartamento.

-Alto ahí- advirtió Johan con una expresión tan parecida a la de Remus que Tonks se encogió ahí mismo y se giro lentamente.

-Si?- pregunto la chica.

-Recuerdas todos los achaques que curiosamente siempre te daban cuando estabas junto conmigo?- devolvió una pregunta Johan, Tonks asintió lentamente y miro a Johan curiosa- bueno, esta es mi venganza por ellos.

-Que, venganza?

-PAPÁ!! TONKS ESTA EN EL JARDIN DELANTERO!!- grito el Hombre Lobo a toda potencia.

-Que?! No!! Maldito niño del demonio…- comenzó Tonks, estaba por tomar del cuello a Johan cuando…

-Dora?!- la voz de Remus llego desde las escaleras.

-Oh Por Merlín!!- exclamo Tonks y salio corriendo por la reja que separaba el jardín con la calle.

-Dora!!- le grito Remus persiguiéndola- Dora no corras, es malo para el bebé!!

-Remus, déjame!! Déjame en paz!!- gritaba la chica mientras corría alejándose del licántropo.

-Pero Dora te hará daño, vuelve a la casa!- gritaba de vuelta Remus, los vecinos salían a ver que estaba pasando y por que hacia tanto escándalo y miraban con una ceja alzada a una chica pelirosa y detrás de ella a un hombre castaño, corrían en zigzag por toda la calle, aparentemente el castaño intentaba atrapar a la muchacha.

-Estos jóvenes de hoy en día y sus loqueras, cuando yo era joven todos respetábamos a los mayores y la calma que debe haber en un lugar como este, pero los jóvenes de hoy están perdidos en las malditas…- Truggle siguió refunfuñando por una media hora más, así que no pondré todo lo que dijo.

-Dora!!- grito Remus cuando la perdió de vista en un parque- en donde se metió?

Tonks corría entre los árboles, llego a un pequeño lago, había un par de personas pescando o hacinado pic-nic, pero ella estaba más concentrada en huir de su endemoniado novio que la quería tener en encierro solitario hasta que su hijo naciera, llego hasta la cabaña en donde se retaban cañas y balsas para pescar justo a tiempo, Remus salía de entre los árboles y la buscaba por todos lados, Tonks retrocedió lentamente sin perder de vista al Licántropo, pero había olvidado que caminar de espaldas no era su mayor virtud.

-Aaaahhh!

-Señorita!!

-Señorita, esta bien?

-Déjeme ayudarla.

-No, no, no, estoy bien, no se… no se preocupen, yo ya me iba- dijo Tonks quitándose todas las cañas de pescar y los anzuelos de encima y echándose a correr al ver a Remus acercarse.

-Dora, detente!!

Tonks siguió corriendo hacia el bosque, podía escuchar a Remus tras ella, cuando salio del bosque se dio cuenta de que había salid por la parte trasera de las casas que estaban enseguida de la de ellos, corrió rápidamente en dirección a la casa, tal vez podría usar la Red Flu.

-Nymphadora alto ahí!!- grito Remus, y Tonks acelero el paso, ese tono de advertencia no le gustaba, llego a la casa que reconoció como la que se encontraba a dos casas de la de ellos, se escondió tras un árbol y miro para buscar a Remus, estaba parado en medio del campo apoyándose en las rodillas e intentando respirar, Tonks pudo respirar tranquila unos segundos y se sentó recargada en el árbol intentando acompasar la respiración.

-Muy buena huida señorita Tonks- dijo la voz de Remus amenazadoramente, Tonks pego un brinco y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la cara de pocos amigos de Remus, sonrió culpablemente y se dejo llevar por su novio hacia la casa.

-o-o-o-o-

La pareja subió las escaleras, muy lentamente, según Remus, Tonks debía de estar muy agitada por toda la carrera que había hecho, pero ella no estaba cansada, había hecho ejercicios mucho peores en la academia de Aurores, llegaron a la habitación del licántropo y cerraron la puerta, me daré un baño, tu tranquila, recuéstate y descansa- le dijo Remus dirigiéndose al armario en busca de un cambio limpio de ropa.

-Ok- dijo Tonks, fue hacia la pila de ropa limpia que había en una silla, la llevaría hacia la cama para poder doblarla y guardarla.

-No Dora!!- exclamo Remus deteniéndola cuando iba a cargar la canasta.

-Que pasa?- pregunto la chica rodando los ojos.

-Esta muy pesada, te hará daño, y al bebé también- le respondió el Licántropo.

-Como digas- Tonks se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la ventana, ahí estaban sus pantuflas, de hecho solo había una, se quito sus zapatos y se puso la única pantufla, con los zapatos en la mano comenzó a buscar el par, se pregunto si debajo de la cama abría algo, se agacho y se asomo bajo la cama.

-Dora no!!

-Aaaaahhh!!- grito la chica, Remus la había asustado con ese grito, y en el susto, la chica había lanzado los zapatos al aire y uno de ellos había caído justo en… la cabeza de Remus.

-Dora me golpeaste con un zapato!- exclamo Remus.

-Tu me asustaste con tu grito!- regreso Tonks.

-Pues por que te agachas?!

-Por que no?!- exclamo Tonks alzando los brazos al aire.

-Por que podría ser malo para el bebé- le dijo Remus, Tonks tomo aire varias veces antes de responder.

-Bien, bien, de acuerdo, me acostare nada mas- dijo Tonks intentando calmarse mientras tomando una revista y lanzándose a la cama rebotando ante el contacto.

-Dora!!

-Que?!- exclamo la pelirosa lanzando la revista histéricamente.

-No te lances así, podrías lastimar al…

-Remus! Vuelve a decir la palabra "bebé" una vez mas y te juro que…

-Pero Dora, en tu estado debes ser muy cuidadosa- se defendió Remus.

-Ya lo se, pero tampoco tengo que estar acostada todo el día sin hacer nada y sobándome el estomago para que el bebe no se estrese- dijo la chica poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia Remus. Ya estaba cansada de huir y esconderse siempre que veía al Licántropo acercarse- Remus por favor, deja de ser tan estricto conmigo, déjame ser, claro que prometo limitarme y no hacer locuras, pero te recuerdo que también es mi bebe, no podría permitir que nada le pase.

Remus la miro a los ojos y la abrazo, se quedaron en silencio por un par de minutos hasta que el castaño hablo.

-Lo se, lo siento Dora, es solo que, esto del embarazo me tiene un poco… alterado- dijo Remus con una sonrisa culpable- te prometo ya no hacerte tanto teatro, esta bien?

-Es una promesa Lupin- dijo Tonks mostrándole su dedo meñique.

-Si, una promesa, sonrió Remus tomando el meñique de Tonks con el suyo propio a modo de juramento.

-Bien, ahora tráeme un helado de vainilla caramel brownie por favor- dijo Tonks besando ligeramente a Remus y yendo por su revista- tengo un antojo horrible a eso.

-Bien, te lo traeré- dijo Remus dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Y que sea en cono de waffle, si?

-Claro, cariño.

-Y bañado en chocolate.

-Esta bien.

-Que no se te olvide la cereza y un par de galletas de vainilla para acompañarlo.

-Vaya, no te parece demasiado?- pregunto el Licántropo girándose en el marco de la puerta.

-Si amor, pero tu hijo tiene hambre- dijo Tonks señalando su barriga.

-Mi hijo o tu?- pregunto Remus sonriendo divertido.

-Tráelo por favor- pidió Tonks con carita de ángel sufrido.

-Esta bien, ya vuelvo- sonrió Remus saliendo de la habitación, Tonks se concentro en leer la revista, si Remus no quería que ella hiciera ningún trabajo que requiriera esfuerzo, pues haría algo que le gustaba mucho, sentarse, comer y relajarse, seguramente Remus se hartaría y no la mimara tanto después de un tiempo, pero ella lo disfrutaría mientras duraba.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Por lo menos después de haber rogado por días, les habían dado el permiso para salir a Hogsmade, con tanto trabajo en el colegio, mínimo merecían un descanso. Los merodeadores se mostraban orgullosos de sus futuros hijos, esas bromas a los Slytherins que les habían costado un fenomenal castigo, no solo de la profesora McGonagall, sino también de Remus, habían sido simplemente geniales. Aunque habían recapacitado a tiempo y los habían dejado ir en esa salida al pueblo, después del buen argumento, "Los merodeadores estarán poco tiempo entre nosotros y crecerían con traumas eternos por..." afortunadamente, Remus no había dejado a Jack continuar, seguro de que eso duraba una hora y terminaba mareado sin saber la razón por la que había empezado. Lo que sí había podido hacer, era amenazarlos con que como entraran a Zonko les cortaba la mesada por un año.

Las miradas de los 3 merodeadores se iluminaron al toparse con la fachada de Zonko, los minis se miraron entre sí. Si Remus se enteraba de que habían entrado, se quedaban sin dinero, sabían que lo cumpliría. Ahí, las únicas que parecían felices eran Hermione y Lily. Helen estaba divertida, la cara de su hermano, primo y novio, eran mínimo para carcajada, se miraban tristes y ansiosos.

-¿Pero cómo va a saber el tío Remus que entraron?- preguntó la vampiresa compadeciéndose un poco.

-No sé- murmuró Jack respirando hondo.

-¡Siempre se entera!- exclamaron Harry y Johan al unísono, Jack miró a Moony que permanecía en silencio.

-No hay prueba de que tenga un lazo con él y sepa lo que están haciendo- dijo Moony con ojos entrecerrados.

-Tengo una idea- interrumpió Padfoot, él y James habían estado en silencio, pensando en lo que comprarían, habían creído sus hijos. Pero la sonrisa en los rostros de esos dos, indicaba que estaban totalmente equivocados.

Quince minutos después, los merodeadores contemplaban extasiados el interior de la tienda, Ron, Lily y Hermione, sonreían burlescos. Cuatro mujeres con vestimentas musulmanas y marroquíes, dos con Burka, una con chilaba (capucha puesta) y un pañuelo que solo le dejaba ver unas gafas redondas y unos impresionantes ojos esmeralda y otra más solo con Hiyab, miraban molestas a los adolescentes que escogían de todo un poco. ¿cuando iban a pensar que Padfoot iba a llevar eso en una mochila?.

-Esto es tonto- masculló Helen acomodándose el velo- iré por un helado, ¿vienen?- las chicas asintieron divertidas y la siguieron.

-No sé como me dejé convencer- murmuró Jack mirando concentrado su vestido mientras levantaba el velo para poder secarse un poco el sudor, reaccionó al notar un resplandor levantó la vista solo para toparse con Helen que antes de salir les tomaba a los tres que al mismo tiempo levantaban los velos, una fotografía- ¡dame eso!- gritó echando a correr tras su hermana con Harry y Johan tras él. James y Padfoot se quedaron ensimismados con las novedades en bromas, mientras Moony miraba muy interesado un libro.

Hermione y Lily caminaban rezagadas, Helen era más ágil que Jack, quizá por el largo vestido del chico no acostumbrado a usar algo que no separara sus piernas, aunque Harry y Johan con gran trabajo caminaban, mucho menos correr como debían. Lily se abrazó a Hermione al ver que Harry levantaba todo su disfraz, lo abrazaba y corría más fácil, ambas se detuvieron para reír al ver a Johan hacer lo mismo, poco después, Jack los imitaba. Helen perdía velocidad, no podía dejar de reír, giró la cabeza y no pudo más, el ver a esos tres enseñando pierna con los vestidos recogidos mientras corrían era simplemente excelso.

-¡Señoritas!- ese grito hizo a Helen dejar de reír, aún inclinada sujetándose el estómago levantó la mirada solo para soltar una carcajada. Cerca de diez reporteros salidos de quien sabe donde, detenían a los chicos que en una increíble sincronización, dejaban caer sus faldas al mismo tiempo- ¡era verdad!- volvió a gritar el reportero, Jack dejó caer el velo. Los merodeadores cargados de bolsas se acercaban curiosos- ¡vienen con sus esposos también!

-¿Eh?- alcanzó a preguntar Harry antes de que lo emparejaran con su futuro padre. Moony quedó abrazado con Jack y Padfoot con Johan.

-Han venido junto con su padre, el señor Abdullah Abdul-Hammid, a nuestro país, ¿qué les ha parecido?- era el mismo reportero y los demás casi les metían a la boca las plumas vuela pluma.

Padfoot apenas si podía aguantar la risa, Remus parecía avergonzado y James estaba entre esos dos sentimientos, parecía querer reír pero al mismo tiempo se miraba avergonzado por los ojos que ponía Harry. Ron estaba sentado en el piso riendo mientras Hermione y Lily miraban sin creerlo.

-Sí claro, debemos... debemos irnos- murmuró Johan corrigiendo su voz gruesa.

-Pero señoritas por favor, si sus esposos nos lo permiten, querríamos hacerles solo unas preguntas...

-Por supuesto, con confianza- dijo Padfoot antes de que Johan pudiera abrir la boca y después de la mirada asesina que le mandó aunque el Animago no se dio cuenta por el traje del chico, que para desahogarse un poco le dio un codazo en el estomago- todo el tiempo que quieran- agregó doblado por el dolor.

-Lo mato- murmuró Harry intentando alcanzar a Padfoot, pero James lo evitaba a tiempo.

-Tranquilo, salimos fácil- le murmuró al oído.

Helen se había cruzado de brazos y reía disfrutando en realidad eso, incluso tomaba algunas fotografías, acción que exasperaba a los chicos. Las preguntas seguían. ¿cuantos pozos petroleros tenía cada uno?, ¿a que edad habían hecho que cosa?... ¡y el respeto a las mujeres dónde rayos quedaba!. De repente, un flash los dejó en blanco, tragaron saliva al mismo tiempo... el sujeto de la cámara tenía un enorme gafete que decía: "_El Profeta" e_so no podía estarles pasando.

-Tienen que quitarles esa cámara- murmuró Jack atónito.

-No te sulfures Jackie- rió Padfoot, Jack deseó no traer cubierta la cabeza, la mirada que le dedicó a su futuro padre era realmente fulminante.

-No... me... digas... así- siseó Jack apretando los puños.

-¡Es el millonario Abdol-Hammil!- se escuchó un grito nadie supo de donde, los reporteros corrieron inmediatamente.

Los chicos respiraron tranquilos, Jack intentó buscar a su hermana, pero ella no estaba por ninguna parte. Camino al colegio, los tres prometieron no volver a desobedecer (por lo menos mientras recordaran el incidente con esos vestidos). Al llegar a su sala común, Jack estaba por echarse sobre su hermana pero al ver que no le prestaba atención, se detuvo y se acercó lentamente. Helen leía muy concentrada un trozo amarillento de papiro.

-Lo que hiciste en...- empezó Johan serio, pero Helen lo mandaba callar con una mano en alto. Después giró la mano y les pidió que se acercaran. Cuando los tuvo enfrente, les dio el papiro- no es pergamino- murmuró sorprendido, Jack y Harry casi se subieron sobre su primo para poder leer algo, los merodeadores no lo hicieron porque Lily no los dejó.

-¿Quien pudo mandarlo?- preguntó Harry diez minutos después de que lo leyeran cerca de quince veces, mirando a Helen le pasó el pergamino a Hermione.

-No tengo ni la más remota idea, no se me ocurre- murmuró Helen pensativa.

-¿Quién querría verlos en un lugar tan apartado?- dijo Hermione pasándoles la carta a los merodeadores.

-Huele a trampa- dijo esta vez Ron.

-Sí pero, suena interesante- murmuró Jack con una sonrisa muy parecida a la que Padfoot ponía en ese momento.

-No pueden ir- dijo Lily mirando preocupada a Harry.

-Podemos hacer algo- agregó Helen- tú, Ron y Hermione se quedan y si no regresamos en tres horas le dicen a alguien, pero no habrá problemas, se los aseguro.

-Solo hay uno- inició Johan.

-Cómo salir de aquí- terminó Harry.

-Pero...- intentó decir Lily.

-Seguro es una broma, tranquila- la interrumpió Harry sonriéndole, ella asintió aunque no muy convencida.

-¿No recuerdas lo que dijo Sirius?- preguntó Moony serio, Harry lo miró y negó- cuando escapamos a comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños.

-Oh ya, ¿lo de no te van a quedar ganas de desobedecerme o algo así?, pero sí él no me ha dicho nada, no lo estaría desobedeciendo- contestó Harry filosóficamente.

-Yo cumplí con recordarte- murmuró Moony alzándose de hombros.

-Bueno, eso podemos arreglarlo mañana, yo tengo mucho sueño, que tengan buenas noches y dulces sueños señoritas Abdol-Hammil.

-¡Helen!- gritó Jack intentando darle alcance a su hermana, pero la chica ya subía riendo divertida.

-o-o-o-o-

Muy temprano al día siguiente, como cada mañana Sirius y Remus desayunaban tranquilamente. Era increíble el silencio que había en la cocina, por fin podían comer sin estar separando a Jack y Helen o zanjando una discusión de Harry y Johan.

-Oye Remus, ¿recuerdas a Amí Abdol-Hammil y sus hermanas?- preguntó Sirius tomando una taza de café detrás del profeta.

-Ajá.

-Mira, están aquí y casadas- dijo poniendo el periódico sobre la mesa de tal forma que Remus pudiera mirar la fotografía en primera plana donde tres mujeres con vestimentas del lejano oriente aparecían abrazadas por tres adolescentes.

-Eh... Sirius, sus esposos son... somos nosotros- murmuró Remus sin creerlo- y esta... es... es... ¿Harry?

-¡Te haces viejo Remus!- exclamó Sirius recargándose sobre la mesa- son mujeres, no puede ser Harry.

-Sirius, tiene gafas redondas y ojos verdes, el mismo verde que Lily y eso significa que...

-¡NO!

-Y los otros dos deben ser Jack y... Johan- agregó no muy convencido, su hijo no podía estar vestido de mujer, no que tuviera algo en contra pero... pues Johan andaba con Helen y... debía haber una muy buena excusa.

-No pueden ser Remus porque nuestros hijos son hombrecitos hechos y derechos.

-Sirius...

-No me consta que ya hayan...

-¡Sirius!- casi gritó Remus, su amigo empezaba a delirar y ya decía sandeces.

-Pero más le vale a Johan no haber...

-¡Black!

-Ya, ya lo siento... pero si Johan...

-Sirius- murmuró Remus de forma amenazante.

-Entiéndeme Remus, nuestros hijos no...

-Sirius, esos chicos están con los Merodeadores y si se vistieron así...

-No creo que ellos hayan...

-Bien, ¿que tan seguro estás?

-Eso me huele a apuesta.

-Quizá.

-¿Cuánto quieres perder Lupin?

-¿Te parecen bien 1000 galeones?

-Tú no tienes tanto dinero- refutó Sirius con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Tienes miedo de perderlos?

-No, tengo miedo de que no me pagues.

-Dora me los presta, ¿que dices?

-Bien, trato hecho- dijo Sirius con una enorme sonrisa mientras estrechaba la mano de Remus. No terminaban de separarse cuando una lechuza blanca planeaba sobre sus cabezas y dejaba caer un sobre. Remus no pudo evitar sonreír, eso debía ser la prueba que necesitaba para ganar, así que tomó el sobre y lo abrió rápidamente. Sirius miraba atento como su amigo sacaba dos cuadros de papel, tomó uno que le tendía Remus, lo giró con lentitud, Remus soltó una carcajada y Sirius abrió enormes los ojos.

-¡Te lo dij...!- intentó decir Remus, pero cerró la boca al ver una venita palpitar sobre el ojo derecho de Sirius, dejó sobre la mesa la fotografía en la que aparecían Jack, Harry y Johan sin los velos que les cubría la cara.

-Me va a dar algo...- balbuceó Sirius llevándose una mano al corazón.

-No exageres Sirius, solo es... ¿Sirius?- el Animago abría aún más los ojos, entre abría la boca y se dejaba caer en la silla apretándose el brazo con una mano.

-Se me para el corazón, me da un infarto...- cerró los ojos y dejó de respirar, Remus volvió a ver la fotografía.

-Aun me debes los 1000 galeones...

-¡LOS MATO!- rugió Sirius irguiéndose de un brinco, Remus volvió a cerrar la boca y lo miró con atención.

-Buenos días, ¿cómo amane...?- Tonks que entraba muy sonriente tuvo que apartarse rápidamente de la puerta pues Sirius salía casi corriendo- ¿que le pasa?

-Perdió una apuesta- contestó Remus dándole un beso de buenos días.

En Hogwarts, los chicos desayunaban mientras ajustaban los últimos puntos sobre cómo podrían salir del colegio sin que los atraparan. Cuando una lechuza gris volaba hacia ellos y dejaba caer un sobre rojo justo frente a Jack.

-¿Eso es lo que creo que es?- preguntó Harry mirando que el sobre comenzaba a temblar.

-¿Que hicieron?- dijo Padfoot asustado.

-Nada- contestó Jack pensativo.

-Mejor ábranlo, de cualquier forma terminará...- Lily no pudo terminar la frase, el sobre se elevaba arrojando humo se abría y un grito atemorizante la interrumpía.

-¡EN QUÉ DEMONIOS PENSABAN!- los minis se encogieron con el rugido de Sirius. Jack, Johan y Harry intercambiaban miradas mientras Helen se ponía de pie y daba un par de pasos lejos de la mesa. El resto del comedor intentaba dar con la broma que los chicos habían hecho- ¡POR QUÉ RAYOS SE VISTIERON ASÍ!- Lily miró a Helen que volvía a avanzar lejos de ahí, tenía una sonrisa idéntica a la de Padfoot cuando hacía algo malo- ¡SALIERON EN PERIÓDICOS. NO QUIERO SABER QUE VOLVIERON A VESTIRSE DE MUJER FRENTE A TANTA GENTE!- los ojos de Jack, Harry y Johan se abrieron enormes y al mismo tiempo, un susurro de gente girándose hacia ellos inundó el gran comedor, el vociferador se acababa de convertir en cenizas.

-¡Helen!- gritaron los tres chicos al unísono, Helen soltó una risita y corrió, Jack fue el primero en brincar las bancas y correr tras su hermana, le siguió Harry que sentía las miradas en él, después Johan más que avergonzado.

Solo los merodeadores asistieron a la primera clase y se toparon con Helen en el pasillo cuando iban a la segunda. La chica reía divertida y cuando le preguntaban por los otros, reía más.

-Helen, ya es la tercer hora y ellos no han aparecido- dijo Lily preocupada, Helen respiró hondo para dejar de reír y la miró.

-No te preocupes Lily, dijeron que no vendrían a clase hasta que todos olvidaran el vociferador de papá.

-Pero eso difícil- dijo Moony.

-No puedo creer que haya hecho eso- murmuró Padfoot recostado contra la pared, Helen sonrió.

-No, solo les darán un motivo para olvidarlo. Lo han hecho antes, una broma será suficiente...- sonrió la vampiresa.

Y como lo había dicho Helen, ni siquiera Johan se paró por el colegio en todo el día. Por la noche, los chicos apenas y le hablaban a Helen, seguían ofendidos a pesar de que ella ni le tomaba importancia a la ley del hielo y los trataba como si nada hubiera pasado. Justo eso era lo que los terminaba de molestar.

-Oh vamos Wolfie, ¿no me darás ni un besito ahora que Padfoot está demasiado concentrado con el plan?- murmuró de forma insinuadora Helen abrazando a Johan que revisaba el mapa del merodeador- Wolfie... te portas como un niñito malcriado.

-Helen, no tenías porque mandar esa fotografía, viste lo que hizo tu padre- reclamó el castaño levantando la mirada.

-No sabía que mi papá haría eso Wolfie, te lo juro.

-Fue una mala broma.

-Y ya me disculpé.

-Son las tres y media mejor irnos, todo está listo- dijo Johan yendo hacia los demás, Helen respiró hondo y lo siguió.

-Muy bien, como lo planeamos- dijo Helen llegando con los demás- Padfoot, Moony y Harry primero- los susodichos se echaron encima la capa de invisibilidad de Harry y salieron de la sala común.

Sin contratiempo alguno lograron llegar hasta la estatua de la bruja jorobada que los llevaría hacia Hogsmade. Moony regresó con la capa para traerse a otros dos.

-Oye Harry, lamento lo del vociferador- dijo Padfoot cuando Harry terminaba de cerrar la joroba.

-No te preocupes, ya haremos que todos lo olviden- le sonrió el chico, no por nada había sido el centro de atención desde los 11 años en ese lugar. Padfoot asintió más tranquilo, media hora después, se sentó, empezaba a cansarse, como que Moony tardaba mucho.

-Hasta que llegan- reclamó Padfoot al ver a Jack y Helen entrar.

-Si vuelven a pelearse, los amarran- dijo Moony asomando la cabeza- iré por Prongs y Johan.

Harry solo miró a sus primos que se ignoraban mutuamente y rodó los ojos, eso era demasiado normal y en un momento como ese, no podía faltar. Esta vez, pasados quince minutos, llegaban los demás y por fin podrían irse.

Caminaron en silencio, conocían perfectamente el camino y los merodeadores se miraban orgullosos de sus futuros hijos.

-¿Honeydukes no está protegida con campo anti-aparición?- preguntó Johan saliendo del túnel.

-No sé- contestó Moony

-Pues lo averiguaremos porque no creo que estén las puertas abiertas para que los visitantes nocturnos entren y salgan cuando mejor les parezca, Moony, ustedes primero- dijo Helen yendo con Padfoot.

Harry y Johan se abrazaron a Moony, era el más indicado para aparecerlos a los tres, no que fuera más hábil pero sí más responsable. Cerraron los ojos mientras Moony movía su varita y susurraba... pero nada pasó.

-Protegido- razonó Moony mirando a Helen.

-Bien, pues vamos arriba- dijo Padfoot tranquilamente, Prongs y Moony lo siguieron. Los minis intercambiaron miradas, ¿cómo iban a salir de ahí?, lo más seguro era que tuviera alguna especie de alarma. Se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a Padfoot parado frente a la puerta, parecía examinar un manojo de viejas llaves- pero mira que buenos ancianos.

-¿Ancianos?- preguntó Moony.

-Yo los recuerdo mayores, deben ser ancianos en esta época si no se murieron- contestó Padfoot como si nada- son buenos ellos, no cambiaron la cerradura- dijo metiendo una llave a la misma, la giró y con un clic la puerta se abrió- las damas primero- hizo una reverencia invitando a Helen a salir.

-¿Porque tienes llaves de Honeydukes?- preguntó Johan ya que salieron y Padfoot cerraba la puerta de nuevo.

-Un cuento largo mi querido lobezno, ya lo sabrás cuando tengas la edad, por ahora eres muy chico- Johan rodó los ojos ante esa respuesta. Decidió cerrar la boca y abrazarse a Moony para poder desaparecer.

Unos segundos después, aparecieron en un páramo desolado. Tan solo tocar suelo firme, se revisaron exhaustivamente comprobando no haber perdido algún pedazo.

-Exagerados- reclamó Moony, Los minis le sonrieron.

Poco a poco se fueron separando en grupitos, platicaban de todo para no dormirse. Harry se miraba algo inquieto, era cierto que acababan de llegar pero… no pudo seguir pensando porque cinco figuras encapuchadas se acercaban, descartó que fueran mortífagos pues no les miraba las máscaras, un par de minutos después pudo ver que eran hermosas mujeres, Helen se removió incómoda junto a él, la miró cuando sintió que se le abrazaba, le pasó el brazo por la cintura protectoramente, los demás chicos platicaban despreocupados al parecer sin notar a las mujeres.

-Buenos días- saludó la mujer que lideraba a las otras cuatro mujeres, era hermosa y muy sexy, de largo y sedoso cabello negro y profundos ojos azul oscuro, los Merodeadores se sorprendieron con la elegancia, Harry se extrañó al sentir que Helen se abrazaba más a él.

-¿Helen?- susurró el chico al oído de su prima.

-Harry… esa mujer… es… vampiro.

-Pero Helen…

-Mírala Harry, papá dijo que Jack se parecía a él…

-Es obvio- la interrumpió Harry intentando que se tranquilizara.

-Y dijo que yo me parecía a… a ella Harry.

Harry miró a Helen, después a la mujer frente a los chicos, también vio como movía una mano y tres mujeres se lanzaban contra un Merodeador cada una y pocos segundos después los tenían del cuello con una mano a varios centímetros de la tierra, Jack solo miró, Helen gritó y Johan miraba sin comprender.

-Ahora, denme la llave para obtener ese poder- ordenó frente a los Merodeadores con voz fría la que parecía la líder.

Jack reaccionó cuando una casi rompía el cuello de Sirius, el chico sacó su varita, pero en el mismo instante salía volando muy lejos de él, al igual que la de Johan, la más hermosa de las cinco mujeres miraba detenidamente a los Merodeadores esperando que le dieran una respuesta, pero los chicos solo intentaban arrancarse las manos del cuello.

-Helen- llamó Jack con una sonrisa irónica, Harry arrugó el entrecejo, conocía esa expresión en Jack- ¿Tú sabes cuál es el santo de los vampiros?- Harry enarcó una ceja, Helen se giró a su hermano con su clásica mirada de advertencia, Soren volteó altiva hacia el chico, Harry abrazó a Helen, Jack planeaba algo con Johan- oh vamos Helen, debes saberlo- insistió.

-Síguele el juego- susurró Harry al oído de Helen, pero ella se negaba- confía en Jack- Helen asintió, respiró hondo y miró a su hermano, sabía que nada bueno acarrearía ese juego, cuando lo usaban con su padre no lo hacía, no esperaba que pasara con vampiresas que de sobra sabía eran feministas y viniendo de Jack…

-¿San Gregorio?- preguntó Helen.

Soren la miró seria, pero debía admitir que tenía gracia, era hábil, Jack les daba a todos la espalda, tenía los ojos cerrados, con trabajo negó, Helen volvió a tragar saliva y contestó.

-Entonces no sé Jack.

-El San Cudo- contestó el chico girándose sonriente.

Soren lo miró furiosa, las vampiresas apretaron más a los Merodeadores, la que sostenía a James, lo arrojó y se lanzó contra Jack.

-¡James, ve por mi padre!- gritó Johan, lanzándose contra la vampiresa que estaba libre tras Soren, la reina de los vampiros intentó detener a James que intentaba ponerse de pie, pero Helen la tacleaba ante la sorpresa de la transmutación en humo de Jack, James corrió hacia Harry y lo tomó del brazo.

-No, espera, no puedes…- intentó argumentar Harry, pero James no lo dejó pues al instante desaparecieron.

--

-¡Dónde demonios estaban!- el grito de Lily les dio la bienvenido a Harry y James a la estancia- ¡dónde están los demás!

-Ahora no Lily- murmuró James mientras corría hacia las escaleras, tenía que encontrar a Remus y a Sirius.

-Tú te quedas jovencito- Harry intentó seguir a James, pero Lily lo detenía de un brazo.

--

-¡Nooo!- gritó aterrada Helen aún sobre Soren, la reina de los vampiros la arrojó con furia y se puso de pie con un simple pero elegante movimiento.

La fría mirada de Soren se posó en Helen, una mueca de asco se formó en su rostro, Jack se materializó junto a su hermana y la abrazó protectoramente, Johan era brutalmente golpeado por la vampiresa contra la que se había lanzado y por la que se había estrellado contra una piedra al tratar de atrapar a Jack.

-Demasiado humillante fue saber que eran impuros- siseó Soren frente a Helen, la chica, al no tener su varita solo apretó los puños- no creí que convivieran con licántropos- agregó mirando como las vampiresas jugaban foot ball con Johan- ¡Pero ningún hijo mío tendrá una relación con un licántropo!

-¡No somos tus hijos!- gritó Jack furioso, Soren hizo un ligero movimiento de su mano y petrificó a Jack.

-No lo somos- murmuró Helen mirando a su hermano irse hacia atrás, miró tras Soren al escuchar un grito, abrió los ojos de sobremanera al ver como Johan prácticamente no se movía y las vampiresas seguían pateándolo.

-Niña, eres casi tan perfecta como yo- dijo extasiada Soren mirando como los colmillos de Helen crecían como toda una sangre pura, igual de perfectos, aunque notó algo extraño, sus ojos se aclaraban en vez de oscurecerse- tu único defecto es la sangre mágica que corre por tus venas, Black te contaminó con su impureza, habrías sido la perfecta sucesora de la dinastía Morgause.

-Si te avergonzábamos y no tienes corazón- susurró Helen mientras contra su voluntad un par de lágrimas bajaban por sus pálidas mejillas- ¿Por qué no interrumpiste el embarazo?- preguntó con una amarga nota de rencor, Soren sonrió fríamente mirando a la chica.

-De haber sabido que eran hijos de Black lo habría hecho.

-Desgraciada- murmuró Helen furiosa, sus colmillos se mostraron imponentes.

-Educación de mago- escupió con asco Soren mientras abofeteaba el aire, Helen salió volando hacia la derecha, al caer a la tierra, un hilo de sangre salía de su boca- ese mago me conocerá- siseó furiosa- Mordant.

-Mi señora- la vampiresa que seguía sosteniendo a Moony miró a Soren.

-Está por amanecer, terminen con todo, Calpurnia termina con el licántropo- agregó señalando a una hermosa mujer rubia que se divertía pateando a Johan- Cassiel, quiero a ese niño en un calabozo- indicó señalando a Jack que seguía petrificado- Allegheri… vamos- la vampiresa que seguía con la boca sangrando, dio una patada especialmente fuerte a Johan y siguió a su reina.

Helen se puso de pie lentamente, se sorprendió al ver como Soren se elevaba con elegancia sin haber brisa alguna, cuando ambas vampiresas se perdieron de vista, Jack pudo moverse un poco, el adormecimiento general empezaba a cesar, Helen miró aterrada como una mujer golpeaba en el estomago a Padfoot y la otra arrojaba a Moony.

-¡Nooo!- Helen corrió hacia la tal Calpurnia que había sacado lo que ella aseguró era una 9mm, y apuntaba con ella a Johan, el chico no podía moverse, estaba prácticamente irreconocible, tragó saliva cuando la amartillaba, paró en seco cuando el estruendo del balazo se escuchó, pudo ver la chispa de cuando salía la bala, cayó de rodillas al escuchar el grito desgarrador de Johan, lloró al escuchar el grito de Moony no muy lejos, sintió los cálidos brazos de su hermano, lo volteó a ver, Jack también lloraba, no podían acercarse porque ahora las otras dos vampiresas rodeaban a la del arma con enormes sonrisas autosuficientes, Helen se aferró a su hermano al escuchar el estruendo del segundo balazo, casi pudo escuchar como la pequeña bala traspasaba la piel de Johan- ¡Jack!- gritó llorando, una de las vampiresas tenía a su hermano del cuello, se escuchó otro balazo y después un grito.

-¡El sol!- gritó la del arma- ¡vamonos!

Jack sentía que empezaba a elevarse más, la vampiresa se lo llevaría, lo único que atinó a hacer fue darle una patada justo en la entrepierna, la vampiresa solo hizo una pequeña mueca pero le sonrió al chico, sin esperárselo sintió que se estrellaba contra la tierra y tenía a la bella mujer sobre él, sonrió al ver a Helen sentada sobre ella jalándole el cabello, la semi penumbra empezó a iluminarse más.

-¡Cassiel, nos iremos, el sol saldrá en pocos segundos, no tendremos oportunidad de llegar a ocultarnos!- gritó Calpurnia a varios metros del suelo.

-¡Pero la reina!

-De nada servirá que mueras, lo entenderá- aseguró Mordant, Cassiel maldijo a Helen y en un rápido movimiento salió volando, haciendo que Helen diera algunas vueltas antes de caer a la tierra.

-Johan- susurró Jack mientras se ponía de pie de un brinco y corría hacia su primo, Remus que salía con su varita detrás de unos matorrales corrió también hacia Johan.

Al llegar, ambos se congelaron, Johan tenía golpes por toda la cara, su ropa casi completamente desgarrada estaba bañada en sangre, y tenía tres pequeños agujeros, uno en el abdomen, otro en una pierna y otro más en el pecho, de los tres supuraba un líquido plateado mezclado con sangre, Moony sintió que la respiración se le cortaba, sintió que olvidaba como debía respirar, un enorme nudo se instaló en su garganta mientras todo por dentro se le contraía con horrible pesadez, cayó de rodillas mirando a Johan que abría los ojos solo para escupir sangre, lloraba sin miramientos, se sentía terriblemente, deseaba cambiar la vida de Johan por la suya, se sintió peor cuando escuchó a Jack susurrar: "_nitrato de plata"_¸ gritó como jamás lo había hecho, los brazos de Padfoot se cerraron a su alrededor, miró a su amigo que lloraba en silencio, quiso morir al escuchar el grito desgarrador de Helen, su corazón se comprimió más al ver que la chica se aferraba al cuerpo de Johan.

-¡Quitate Helen!- Moony se sorprendió al escuchar lo agresivo de Jack y más al verlo que empujaba a la chica.

Helen se fue hacia atrás ante el empujón de su hermano, le iba a reclamar pero se abstuvo al ver que los ojos de su hermano se aclaraban aún más mientras sus colmillos crecían.

-No Jack, podrías…- rogó Helen al darse cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer Jack.

-Nada me pasará, solo sería un determinado tipo de plata- le sonrió Jack- tengo que ayudar a Johan- agregó antes de clavar sus colmillos alrededor del primer agujero que había dejado la bala.

-Plata bendita- susurró Helen mirando a Jack, sabía que no la dejaría ayudarlo.

Cuando Jack lo creyó prudente, con la sangre bajando por las comisuras de su boca, cambió a la herida del abdomen y unos minutos después, mordió la pierna.

-Jack, por favor, ya…- suplicó Helen.

-James fue por mi papá ¿Por qué no llegan?- preguntó Jack, tenía sangre por toda la cara, se puso a cuatro patas abruptamente y vomitó.

-Jack- murmuró Padfoot pasando un brazo por la espalda al chico, éste seguía vomitando.

-Es la plata- dijo Helen aterrada- ¡No!- gritó yendo hacia su hermano, el chico caía sobre su propio vomito, Padfoot lo giró y le limpió la cara.

-No respira, no respira… no, no, Jack por favor- murmuraba desesperado Padfoot agitando al chico- por favor Jack.

-Hermano, respira, no me dejes también tú, por favor Jack.

Helen agradeció que Moony la abrazara, se aferró a él como si le fuera la vida en ello y lloro desesperada en su pecho, Padfoot no se sentía mejor que Moony o Helen, miraba a Jack demasiado pálido, no respiraba y lo peor de todo, Johan no mostraba mejoría alguna, con cuidado puso la cabeza de Jack sobre sus piernas y le apartó el cabello que le cubría la cara.

-Por favor Jack, no hagas esto, ¿crees que podré seguir como si nada?- preguntó en un susurro ahogado Padfoot, lloraba como jamás lo había hecho, ni siquiera podía gritar, simplemente no podía, no lograba que el grito saliera del enorme nudo que tenía en la garganta- por favor…- se agachó hasta llegar al oído del chico- prometo que no haré más bromas por lo que resta del verano- pensó con los ojos cerrados- lo prometo- dijo mirando al cielo, las lágrimas seguían saliendo a caudales, casi se tuerce el cuello al girar la cabeza al escuchar dos cracks tras él.

-¡Johan!- gritó Remus corriendo hacia su hijo.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Sirius mirando a su amigo.

-¡Papá!- gritó Helen corriendo hacia su padre.

-Helen- murmuró abrazándola- ¡con un demonio!- exclamó Sirius mirando a Padfoot con Jack en las piernas- no, no, no- corrió hacia su hijo- Jack- se arrodilló y miró detenidamente al chico, después miró a Padfoot.

-Le dieron con balas de nitrato de plata a Johan y Jack bebió la sangre, vomitó, se desmayó y no respira- explicó rápidamente Helen entre sollozos.

-¿Saben aparecerse?- preguntó Remus acercándose con Johan en los brazos, Moony y Padfoot asintieron.

-Vayan a la casa, no quiero que salgan- ordenó Sirius con el tono de voz que indicaba que no era recomendable refutar o desobedecer, tomó en sus brazos a su hijo y miró a los chicos- ¿Qué esperan?

-Pero…- intentó refutar Padfoot.

-Solo obedezcan- mandó Sirius interrumpiendo al chico- yo les avisaré de todo, váyanse.

Helen se abrazó a Padfoot, mientras éste le pasaba la mano por la cintura protectoramente, Sirius y Remus desparecieron rumbo al hospital una vez que los tres chicos hacían lo mismo, pero en dirección al Valle de Godric.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Sion-Allegra:**__Muajajajaja se murieron!! dejen review, les prometo que el próximo capitulo estará pronto, no tardaremos ni seis meses!!_

_**Nymphadora Tonks:**__ Largísimo..!! no pueden quejarse… ven que tardamos muco peor al final vale totalmente la pena..¿?:) hacia mucho que no dejábamos un final tan… excitante! Espero que les haya gustado..!! Reviews..!!_


	14. Primeros Cambios

_**Sion-Allegra:**__ No puede ser, en verdad que no…no sé donde estuvo el diablo pero sí, terminó primero y lo admito, no cambió nombres… creo que lo leyó 20 veces antes de subirlo jajaja. Pero no fue mi culpa el retraso lo juroooo, no lo fueeeee, mejor lean y olvidemos el asunto XD!!!!_

_**Nymphadora Tonks:**__ Termine..!!:D Aaaaaahhh..!! Y se abren las puertas del cielo porque termine toda mi parte antes de que Bella (Sion) comenzara la suya..!! no fue mi culpa el retraso..!! no lo fue..!! y ella sufrirá las consecuencias..!! Muajajajajaja..!! nádenle, lean, disfruten y por lo ke mas kieran no nos regañen por tardar tanto..¬¬_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Primeros Cambios..!!**

Aparecieron en la sala de la casa en absoluto silencio. Padfoot soltó a Helen con cuidado mirándola en todo momento con temor a que se desmayara. Harry fue hacia su prima y la abrazó, la chica se aferró a Harry antes de volver a sollozar. James abrazó a Lily, Moony se dejó caer en un sofá y Padfoot se quedó ahí donde estaba con la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano de la habitación.

Las horas pasaron, Helen había dejado de llorar cuando el sol ya salía. Subieron a dormir por ordenes de Lily y porque James los empujó hacia las escaleras cuando Harry atrapó por tercer vez a Helen. El chico acompañó a su prima, no quería dejarla sola porque la conocía perfectamente y sabía que no se quedaría acostada. Helen se negó a ir a su habitación, Harry la entendió y se acurrucaron en la enorme cama de Sirius.

Abajo, James intentó hacer que Padfoot se sentara pero no pudo moverlo. Moony tampoco se despegó del sofá. Ni siquiera reaccionaron cuando Tonks preocupada y balanceándose de forma rara apareció y exigió una explicación. Lily y James que eran los que mejor estaban, quizá por no haber visto a su hijo muriendo, pero no por eso se sentían bien, simplemente no estaban en shock, le explicaron a grandes riesgos a la metamorfomaga quien no esperó a que Remus le llamara, salió corriendo hacia el hospital.

Esa noche nadie pudo dormir, lo peor era que no había llamadas de ningún tipo, no tenían ninguna noticia. Helen no había dejado de sollozar un solo minuto y Harry no se había despegado de ella, también estaba preocupado. Padfoot no se sentó, cuando pudo reaccionar se puso a dar vueltas por la estancia. Moony se la llevó sentado con la mirada perdida mientras James y Lily se mantuvieron abrazados. El lugar estuvo lleno de tensión y silencio, solo se escuchaba la respiración de todos, James de vez en cuando se tenía que asegurar de que sus amigos seguían respirando, hasta que cuando el sol empezaba a ocultarse, James explotó, no podía más con la presión de no saber lo que ocurría y menos aún mirando a todos así.

-¡Vamos al hospital!- gritó poniéndose de pie de un brinco, Helen y Padfoot lo imitaron de inmediato.

-No- dijo Moony- no podemos, Sirius dijo que…

-... que nos mantendría enterados- lo interrumpió Padfoot.

-Y no ha dicho nada- agregó Helen.

-Y eso es porque no sabía nada- siguió una ronca voz desde el recibidor.

-¡Papá!- exclamó la chica corriendo hacia Sirius, los demás la siguieron de rápidamente.

Sirius sonrió de lado mientras abrazaba a su hija y ahijado. Estaba agotado, tenía grandes bolsas bajo los ojos, no que se hubiera desvelado mucho pero la preocupación había podido con él, se miraba extraño con la sombra de la barba y despeinado, pero sus ojos brillaban.

-Están bien, no se preocupen. Mañana los sacamos del hospital, ustedes deberían ir a dormir, se miran terrible- agregó sonriendo.

-Pues tú no te ves mejor- dijo James mirándolo detenidamente.

-Lo sé, me voy a bañar para regresar al hospital.

-Qui…

-Nadie irá Helen, ellos están bien, necesitan descansar… sé que los quieren ver hija, pero son recomendaciones del sanador y no los dejarán entrar, así que mejor descansen- besó la cabeza de su hija y de Harry, antes de subir sonriendo, aún tomaba por sorpresa a Harry.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, Sirius tenía razón, solo ganarían un regaño y seguramente un castigo, ya suficiente tenían con lo que les esperaba, porque dudaban mucho que lo fueran a dejar pasar. Decidieron subir e intentar descansar, no les dejaban otra opción, aunque al menos ya sabían algo, Johan y Jack estaban fuera de peligro.

Por la mañana, cerca de medio día Padfoot arrojó a Harry de la cama y salió de la habitación dispuesto a tocar puertas. No podía ser posible que estuvieran dormidos a esa hora y con lo que había pasado.

En la estancia, Sirius y Remus platicaban entre susurros, ya habían regresado a los muchachos, se sentían más tranquilos pero aún les preocupaba Soren, ¿qué quería ahora esa vampiresa?. ¿Qué rayos le importaba los merodeadores o los gemelos? Algunas maldiciones y varios pares de pies bajando por las escaleras hicieron a los adultos salir de sus pensamientos. Los chicos entraron riendo divertidos a la estancia, pero frenaron y borraron las sonrisas al toparse con tremendas miradas, Helen y Harry retrocedieron hasta quedar detrás de Lily.

-Acabamos de traer a Jack y Johan- dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie, Helen iba a decir algo pero Remus la interrumpió.

-Y están despiertos.

-Queremos hablar con todos- agregó Sirius con una nota de tenebrosidad en la voz.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó Remus pasando por un lado de ellos. Harry y Helen se miraron.

Los merodeadores se apresuraron a seguir a Remus, Helen y Harry lo hicieron porque Sirius los empujó al haberse quedado rezagados.

-No, en la habitación de Johan- siseó Sirius cuando Helen intentaba entrar a la habitación de su hermano, la chica asintió y aferrada al brazo de Harry siguió a los demás.

-No me agrada nada, ya hasta las ganas de ver a Wolfie se me quitaron- murmuró Helen al oído de su primo, éste asintió pensativo, a él tampoco le agradaba la situación, sentía como si fuera al matadero.

Avanzaron algunos pasos más, respiraron hondo antes de entrar a la habitación de Johan. Jack y Johan estaban recostados en sus camas hablando de trivialidades cuando los merodeadores se lanzaron hacia ellos felices porque estuvieran bien, Helen sonrió al toparse con la mirada de su novio, pero no tuvo tiempo de nada cuando la puerta se cerró de un portazo fuerte, se encogió de hombros junto con Harry, ni siquiera se giraron, sabían que Sirius había sido y corrieron hasta la pared en medio de las dos camas. Los merodeadores se giraron curiosos pero se arrepintieron, la mirada de Sirius era asesina.

-¡EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAN PENSANDO!- rugió el animago haciendo temblar a los adolescentes- SALIRSE DEL COLEGIO POR UN ANONIMO! ¡QUÉ CLASE DE MALDITA IRRESPONSABILIDAD FUE ESA!- bufó mirando especialmente a su hijo, hizo una corta pausa para respirar hondo y no lanzarse sobre esos adolescentes que tremendo susto le habían dado.

- ¿No pensaron que era una trampa?- gruñó Remus mirándolos- Lily, puedes salir si quieras, no tienes que soportar esto- agregó al mirar a Lily, ella no tenía porque escuchar el regaño, ella no había escapado del colegio. La pelirroja asintió tranquilamente y salió.

-Nosotros también porque…- intentó decir Padfoot pero la mirada de su ego futuro lo cayó, él conocía perfectamente esa mirada, la había usado algunas veces.

-Johan no puedo creer que te hayas prestado para esto- dijo Remus mirando a su hijo, el chico fijó la mirada en el pie que se escapaba del edredón que tenía encima- mírame Johan- levantó la mirada tan solo un poco, jamás había visto a su padre tan molesto y ni que decir de Sirius.

-Ni modo que los dejara ir solos papá- murmuró Johan.

-Johan- murmuró en advertencia Remus, Johan cerró la boca rápidamente- fue irresponsable, demasiado… Harry- se giró hacia el chico, él tragó saliva no muy convencido de mirar a Remus, al sentir que su tío seguía en silencio levantó la mirada y tragó saliva- ¿no pensaron que podía ser de Voldemort?

-¡PERO ES QUE NO APRENDIERON NADA DEL AÑO PASADO!- preguntó Sirius en un grito espeluznante- MALDITA SEA MIRARON A VOLDEMORT REGRESAR Y PROMETER QUE TE MATARÍA HARRY Y HACEN... USTEDES… AARRGH!- se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos, volvió a respirar hondo, eso se le iba de las manos, dio media vuelta y comenzó a pasearse frente a los chicos intentando tranquilizarse, todo el estrés y preocupación empezaban a salir.

-Están castigados- dijo Remus mirando a su amigo, lo señaló al ver a los muchachos intentar abrir la boca, Helen, Harry y Johan la cerraron de inmediato, pero Jack…

-¿Casi morimos y nos regañan y castigan? ¿acaso no temieron perdernos?

-¡JACK BLACK, DATE DE SANTO QUE DEJO A REMUS CASTIGARLOS!- rugió Sirius sin creer lo que escuchaba, Helen deseó golpear a su hermano.

-Pero papá…- Jack intentó refutar pero una mano se lo impidió.

-Dice que está de acuerdo- dijo sonriente Padfoot con su mano en la boca de Jack, el chico lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que sentimos al verlos en ese estado?- preguntó en un siseo Remus compadeciéndose de su amigo, si se giraba levantaría a Jack de la oreja y lo llevaba hasta el despacho- ¿y de que pudieron haberlo evitado no actuando tan irresponsablemente?

-Tienes razón papá, lo sentimos- dijo Johan.

-No volverá a pasar tío Remus- agregó Harry.

-Eso espero y más les vale o prometo que no volveré a detener a Sirius- bromeó Remus, el animago detuvo se paseo y miró a su amigo.

-¡Oye, ni que fuera qué!

-Ya, vamos tenemos que arreglarlo- le sonrió Remus dando media vuelta- tienen cinco minutos y los quiero afuera, cada uno en su habitación- agregó antes de salir.

Cuando llegaban a la estancia, la chimenea se envolvía en llamas esmeralda y una larga barba seguida por una túnica con estrellitas se asomaba.

-¿Cómo están?- preguntó el profesor Dumbledore sacudiendo el hollín de su túnica.

-Bien señor, todo está bien pero queremos hablar sobre eso mismo- dijo Remus invitando al profesor a sentarse.

-Claro Remus, escucho- dijo el anciano sentándose frente a los hombres.

-Bueno pues… verá que… yo… bueno nosotros… nosotros creemos que…- empezó a balbucear, ¿cómo le decía a su antiguo profesor lo que pensaban sin resultar grosero?

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Pues es que… bueno…

-No creemos que pueda con nuestros hijos y los merodeadores juntos- ahí tenía su respuesta, tan fácil como dejar hablar a su amigo, lo miró incrédulo ante la tranquilidad con la que había hablado Sirius- creemos que sería mejor que se quedaran aquí, al menos mientras regresamos a los merodeadores a su época.

-Sí profesor, pensamos que será más fácil tenerlos vigilados, ya ve como se la gastan nuestros hijos solos y con los merodeadores…

-Pueden tirar el castillo- rió el anciano de buena gana.

-¿Entonces no hay problema si los dejamos aquí?, no creo que sea por mucho tiempo, puedo mantenerlos estudiando, así no se atrasarían mucho.

-Por supuesto que no hay problema Remus, puede ser bueno para Harry que conviva con James y Lily.

-Gracias señor.

-Ahora debo retirarme, necesito arreglar unos asuntos con el ministro- sonrió el anciano yendo hacia la chimenea- suerte con eso de mantenerlos estudiando- agregó antes de brincar entre las llamas esmeralda.

-Sí Moony, suerte con eso- rió Sirius yendo a la cocina, ahora tenía que preparar dos comidas diferentes, por nada del mundo iba a comer comida de enfermos.

-¿Suerte con eso?, sí tú me vas a ayudar- renegó Remus siguiéndolo.

-¡Claro que no!

-Oh claro que sí Sirius.

-Entonces…- dijo una voz en el recibidor.

-...no vamos a volver al colegio- murmuró una segunda voz.

-Pues no estuvo tan mal después de todo- agregó alguien más, los 6 adolescentes que estaban pegados a la pared se giraron.

-¡Qué rayos haces aquí Jack!- exclamó Helen.

-Regresa ahora mismo a la cama- renegó Padfoot.

En la cocina, Remus y Sirius rieron divertidos, esa era su familia y eran felices con ello.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Ya me aburrí- Padfoot, James, Moony y Harry estaban sentados en el suelo de la habitación de Johan, donde los dos chicos heridos descansaban, era mejor mantenerlos juntos, les daban las pociones al mismo tiempo y no toda la casa olía a hospital, como había dicho Sirius, a pesar de que Johan y Jack ya se levantaban, caminaban y hacían prácticamente todo solos, no los dejaban salir, se la habían pasado todo el día en casa, ya estaban hartos, era pecado para los Merodeadores permanecer tanto tiempo en el mismo lugar, llevaban 5 días en la casa, regañados y como fuera, pero era un encierro demasiado largo, tenían que salir de ahí!

-Tenemos que salir de aquí!!- estallo James, llevaban casi dos horas en silencio, James no había resistido mas, hasta parecía que Padfoot se le volvía normal, había tomado un libro por todos los Dioses!

-Estoy de acuerdo con James- dijo Moony haciendo que todos lo miraran con ojos como platos.

-Ya, vamonos, Moony se me descontrola y Padfoot lee libros- James se puso de pie seguido rápidamente por Moony, Harry, Jack y Johan.

-Que? No, a donde van, si apenas voy a descubrir quien es el vampiro…

-Padfoot, muévete!!- James saco a Padfoot de la habitación a rastras, los 6 chicos fueron de puntillas al recibidor, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, eran las 11 de la noche, todos debían de estar, sino dormidos, en su habitación mirando televisión, abrieron la puerta con todo el cuidado que les fue posible y salieron.

-Se puede saber que haremos? Por si no lo han notado, Jack y yo llevamos pants, no nos dejan entrar a ningún club así de fachosos- dijo Johan mientras caminaban calle abajo, no podrían llevar coche, Sirius y Remus escucharían la puerta de la cochera.

-No se preocupen, solo iremos a un baresito, nada especial- dijo James haciendo ademán de quitarle importancia, caminaron calle abajo hasta llegar a una zona mas poblada, debían buscar un bar en el que dejaran entrar a tres menores de edad y dos de ellos iban en fachas, no seria fácil, media hora mas tarde ya los habían corrido de la mayoría de los lugares de pueblo.

-Ya estuvo, que no pudieron vestirse decentemente! Que ya no se están muriendo, por Merlín!

-Oye! En ningún momento nos dijeron que saldríamos esta noche- se defendió Jack cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, al menos te hubieras puesto unos pantalones viejos, seria mejor que esos que traes- apunto Padfoot señalando los horribles pants grises que traía Jack, él chico estaba por responder cuando James los interrumpió.

-Miren, ahí parece un lugar al que nos dejen entrar así- dijo James señalando un pequeñísimo pub cerca de un callejón, estaba muy escondido y oscuro, hasta cierto punto daba miedo.

-Estas loco?! Yo no voy a entrar ahí!- exclamo Johan deteniéndose de golpe, Moony también aminoro el paso, de verdad parecía un lugar peligroso, un tipo completamente borracho salio del bar con una botella en la mano y se fue tambaleándose peligrosamente por la acera.

-Vamos, no es tan malo- apunto James quitándole importancia- además, creo que será el único lugar al que nos dejen entrar.

James comenzó a caminar hacia el pub, Padfoot lo siguió y Harry también, Jack negó con la cabeza pero también fue tras ellos, ambos Lupin se miraron por unos segundos y después suspiraron resignados y siguieron a los demás, al entrar en el pub se sorprendieron, no se veía tan mal como habían pensado, había poca gente, si, y un hombre tocando el piano mientras una mujer cantaba canciones de el siglo pasado, pero estaba limpio y bastante tranquilo, los chicos entraron y se dirigieron a una de las mesas mas alejadas.

-Hola chicos, mi nombre es Delma, les ofrezco algo- dijo una mesera, era una mujer, se veía de unos treinta y tantos, y era bastante grande, pero a pesar de su sobre peso usaba una blusa bastante ajustada y un escote pronunciado, James le sonrió y miro a todos ahí.

-Nos trae cervezas, por favor- pidió el chico, Delma anoto algo en su libretita y después asintió sonriendo y se retiro- lo ven, no es tan malo.

-Ignorando las horrendas canciones y a la mesera extravagante, yo opino que esta muy bien- afirmo Jack mirando hacia todos lados.

-Es agradable, me recuerda a Angelique- dijo Padfoot, James y Moony rieron y asintieron recordando a una chica que habían conocido en Hogsmeade, también bastante grande y extravagante, pero era divertidísima.

-Cuéntennos mas- pidió Jack recargándose en la mesa mirando a los Merodeadores.

-Si, mas historias sobre los merodeadores- dijo Harry imitando a su primo.

-Bueno, si tanto insisten- dijo Padfoot fingiendo resignación, Delma llego con las cervezas en ese momento y le dejo una a cada uno.

-Disfruten muchachos, estaré justo allá si me necesitan- les dijo antes de retirarse y quedarse tras la barra limpiado un vaso.

-Propongo un brindis!- exclamo Padfoot levantando su cerveza, todos lo imitaron- por… por… por Delma! Y por que siga siendo sexy todos los días!

-Salud!

-Salud, cariño- dijo la mesera levantando su propia cerveza y bebiendo un trago, después del brindis los chicos comenzaron a hablar, mas que nada historias sobre las bromas que habían hecho, comparaban técnicas y se enseñaban mutuamente nuevos trucos, una dos horas después, ya habían bebido cerca de 8 cervezas cada uno, y se encontraban en la etapa de verdadera felicidad producida por el alcohol, ya ni se daban cuanta de todo lo que decían.

-Harry- dijo Sirius cuando termino de empinarse su novena botella, Delma rápidamente la cambio por una llena- gracias, Del.

-De nada, Paddy- se habían hecho buenos amigos de la mesera, era una mujer realmente divertida.

-Harry, dinos, que fue lo que paso- pregunto Padfoot, un hipido lo interrumpió, después de un eructo insonoro continuo- como fue que Remus y yo terminamos criando a cuatro niños, solos?

-Bueno, no lo recuerdo muy bien- respondió Harry mirando directamente la botella, aun le quedaba la mitad del contenido- y nunca he querido preguntarle al tío Sirius ni al tío Remus que paso, pero según los periódicos, que fueron los únicos que fu capaz de leer, bueno, sucedió el 31 d Octubre de 1983…

Harry les contó toda la historia que pudo, por lo menos de lo que se había enterado, Johan y Jack lo apoyaban en ciertos momentos cuando el morocho olvidaba mencionar algo, Harry se detuvo antes de llegar a la parte de los Dursley, pero Jack y Johan se encargaron de esa parte de la historia, Harry miraba fijamente a la mesa, no podía mirar la mueca de dolor que se posesionaba del rostro de James, Harry termino su cerveza de un trago y la apoyo en la mesa con mucha fuerza.

-Ya, podemos hablar de otra cosa, por favor?- pregunto, pero no había terminado de preguntar cuando James se había puesto de pie y se dirigía a la salida.

-Prongs?

-James, a donde vas?- James ignoro a Padfoot y Moony y siguió de largo, Johan y Moony dejaron dinero en la mesa y se levantaron para seguirlo, Padfoot se termino su cerveza de un solo trago.

-Muchas gracias Del, vendremos en otra coacción!- exclamó el chico antes de salir.

-Serán bienvenidos cuando sea, Siri- le dijo la mesera, Padfoot corrió tras el resto, James iba a paso rápido por la calle, parecía buscar algo, eran las 2 de la mañana, no había nada abierto.

-James, se puede saber que buscas?- pregunto Johan, todos iban casi corriendo persiguiendo al chico, que no dejaba de mirar los anuncios iluminados de las tiendas.

-Prongs, hermano, que no puedes hacer ejercicio después de tomar- dijo Padfoot quejándose al tener que trotar para seguir el paso de su amigo.

-James, en serio, no habrá nada abierto a esta hora- dijo Harry moviendo los brazos desesperado.

-Aja!- exclamo James, todos miraron hacia donde señalaba, era una tienda de tatuajes.

-Prongs, te sientes bien?- pregunto Remus al ver la tienda con un gran letrero que decía "Tatoo" con letras de neón, James se apresuro a cruzar la calle para llegar.

-James!- exclamo Harry siguiéndolo, que iba a hace ahora? Estaba abierto, los atendió una mujer, de unos 25 años, llena de tatuajes y perforaciones por toda la cara, James ya se había puesto frente al mostrados y buscaba algo entre el cuello de su camisa.

-James, que planeas hacer?- pregunto Jack acercándose, todos se pusieron detrás del chico observando con atención.

-Necesito que grame algo aquí- le dijo James a la empleada mostrándole su medallón de merodeador.

-Que?!- exclamaron todos los chicos, la muchacha tomo el dije y lo examino.

-Si, podemos hacer algo con la maquina, este material es resistente, costara un poco mas- afirmo devolviéndole la cadena a James.

-No hay problema, lo que sea- respondió el chico seriamente.

-Perfecto, pasa por aquí- pidió dirigiéndose a la parte trasera de la tienda, los demás estaban por seguirlo pero la chica los detuvo- en verdad es una tienda bastante pequeña, no creo que quepan todos, esperen aquí, por favor.

Unos 15 minutos mas tarde, la chica y James volvieron de la parte trasera, ella contando un montón de billetes Muggles, y James admirando su medallón.

-Muchísimas gracias, Maddy- dijo James dándole la mano a la chica.

-De nada, James, pásate por aquí de nuevo si quieres algún tatuaje o perforación, a ti te quedaría muy bien uno en la ceja, guapo- dijo mirando a Padfoot y cerrándole un ojo, Padfoot respondió con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Si, gracias, ya nos vamos- dijo Moony, con tantas cervezas en u sistema digestivo, Paddy era de cuidado, tiro de él hasta que salieron de la tienda.

-Que fue lo que hiciste, Prongs?- pregunto Moony una vez que comenzaron a caminar de regreso a casa, James saco su medallón y se los mostró, se detuvieron debajo de un farol para poder leerlo.

-"Harry James Potter, 31 – Julio – 1980, Cuidado en Halloween"- leyó Moony en voz baja, todos se quedaron en silencio mirando a James.

-No quiero que le digan nada a Sirius y a Remus, entendieron?- les dijo James quitándole el dije a Moony y comenzando a caminar de nuevo, todos se miraron, Padfoot y Jack iban a comenzar a seguir a James de nuevo, peor Johan los detuvo, Harry se había adelantado y alcanzado a James, les darían algo de privacidad, Harry llego al lado de James y lo detuvo del brazo, lo giro para que lo mirara.

-Por que lo hiciste?- pregunto Harry seriamente, todo lo que había tomado se le había bajado en ese instante, James le devolvía una mirada seria, pero triste.

-Te lo prometí- respondió con voz firme- haré lo que sea necesario para cambiar el futuro, quiero estar junto a ti, quiero que Lily viva, que seamos una familia feliz, tener a Remus y Sirius siempre con nosotros, y que ellos también nos tengan, no dejare que te quedes solo y con tus tíos Harry, eso es un hecho.

Harry se quedo inmóvil mirando a su joven padre, las lagrimas lo traicionarían de un momento a otro, estaba seguro, estaba muy agradecido por que quisiera cambiar el futuro, pero al mismo tiempo asustado de todo lo que podría cambiar, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando James se acercaba y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

-No te preocupes- le dijo mientras tiraba de él para estrecharlo cerca mientras caminaban- todo estará bien, te lo prometo.

Harry le sonrió a su padre y también paso un brazo por sus hombros, escuchaban a los demás seguirlos a paso lento, hablaron en voz baja mientras caminaban, tenían que llegar antes de que Sirius y Remus se dieran cuenta de que no estaban, por que si no…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sirius había abierto la puerta de golpe de la habitación del licántropo. Remus ya tenía varias noches sin dormir bien por el embarazo de Tonks, siempre eran los antojos de comida o de los más exóticos o el cambio repentino de humor, cuando no despertaba llorando despertaba intentando golpearlo, pero esta noche, justo cuando su novia había ido a pasar el día con su madre, Sirius aparecía gritando en su habitación. Había despertado, había dado un gran brinco y su corazón casi se había detenido, pero se negó a abrir los ojos, fuera lo que fuera, Sirius podía arreglárselas sin él. Si su amigo no entendía que estaba cansado y que quería dormir, él lo haría entender, nada era tan importante como para salir de su cama.

-¡Remus, los chicos no están!

Bueno, quizá si se tratara de los muchachos si era lo suficientemente importante. Remus dio un brinco, asustado miró a su amigo.

-Cómo que no están.

-Eso, que no están, iba al baño y miré luz de la habitación de los enfermos y fui a apagarla pero cuando entré no había nadie, después revisé en las otras habitación y… ni Harry ni los merodeadores están.

-Vamos.

Remus salió de la cama en pijama antes de que preguntara, Sirius le aseguró que las chicas estaban en la casa.

-¿Papi, qué pasa?- preguntó Helen asomando su somnolienta cabeza.

-Helen, qué es lo que sabes.

-Saber de qué tío Remus.

-No sabes nada- murmuró Remus mirándola, conocía demasiado a esos chicos como para saber cuando mentían- los chicos desaparecieron- la preocupación invadió de golpe a Helen.

Para cuando Remus bajó a la estancia, Sirius ya vociferaba por la chimenea, movería a toda la orden del fénix y ahora intentaba movilizar a los aurores. No creía que fuera para tanto, seguro los muchachos habían salido a divertirse.

-Sirius, si haces eso verán a los merodeadores- murmuró Remus preocupado, razonar con Sirius en el estado en que estaba, era realmente peligroso.

-Cierto, cierto- susurró el animago girándose- vamos, tú al sur y yo al norte. No puedo creer que hayan salido así, como estaban y… tan…

-Tranquilo amigo, los muchachos están bien- lo alentó Remus, era raro que Sirius estuviera más preocupado que molesto. Sus hijos ya estaban fuera de peligro- Lily, Helen por favor, si regresan llámenos- asintieron al mismo tiempo.

Se dejaron caer en el sofá, si algo les pasaba a alguno… si Soren volvía o a Voldemort se le ocurría aparecer. ¡Pero es que esos no pensaban nunca! Las lágrimas traicionaron a Helen, el solo recordar lo que había pasado unos días atrás, el pensar que algo les pudiera pasar a su hermano o su novio o… no podía imaginar lo que pasaría.

-Tranquila Helen, ya verás que están bien- murmuró Lily abrazándola, la chica se aferró a la pelirroja rápidamente.

-Pero Lily…

-Ya verás que solo salieron de parranda, conozco a los merodeadores.

-Pero Jack y Johan están en cama, el estar castigados no les importa pero están débiles y…

-Y Jack es hijo de Padfoot, seguro él convenció a Johan. Ya verás que están bien- Helen asintió, no muy convencida pero las palabras de Lily lograron tranquilizarla un poco.

La orden del fénix ya había sido avisada, todos temían un ataque de Voldemort, podía aparecer en cualquier momento y matar a Harry. Además, con los muchachos del pasado con ellos, era realmente peligroso y lo peor, ahora no solo debían temer por el mago sino por los vampiros, la vampiresa más peligrosa que conocían, líder del aquelarre de vampiros más grande de Europa.

Remus entraba a cada bar que encontraba, era demasiado tarde o temprano desde el punto del que lo viera, no habían muchos lugares abiertos. Sirius por su parte miraba por cada ventana que encontraba, incluso revisó el parque y detrás de bancas y arbustos. Pensaba en Soren y en Voldemort, unidos, separados pero en ellos, no sabía si tenían algo esos dos pero estaba preocupado, solo quería encontrar a los chicos y que estuvieran a salvo.

Helen era la más preocupada, se paseaba la estancia y continuaba con las escaleras, las subía y bajaba, no podía sentarse, estaba demasiado preocupada. Su hermano, su primo, su novio… su padre adolescente. Era demasiado. Se suponía que Moony era responsable, pero con los otros dos tenía para desatarse al igual que Johan. Solo esperaba que estuvieran bien, que no hubieran sido tan tontos como para haber atendido solos a otra carta de Soren.

Lily se controlaba un poco mejor, ella tenía la confianza en que los chicos no serían tan estúpidos como para atender solos a otra trampa, Padfoot y Moony se habían llevado un gran susto al casi haber perdido a Jack y Johan, James tenía suficiente intentando que la historia de Harry no se repitiera, por más niños que fueran, por más irresponsables que los creyeran… ella los conocía y sabía que se habían ido a divertir, no que eso fuera muy responsable, pero mejor a saber que fueron a la cueva del lobo… del vampiro, de nuevo.

-Sshh, despacio- escucharon un susurro, Lily se paró del sillón de un brinco y Helen bajó corriendo las escaleras. Una llave golpeaba contra la madera intentando encontrar su lugar. Lily rodó los ojos y abrió.

-¡Lily!- exclamó James dando un salto. Jack y Johan le taparon la boca rápidamente.

-¡Están bien!- dijo Helen abrazando a Jack, éste extrañado regresó el abrazo- Wolfie, Harry- murmuró jalando a los otros dos- pensé que… esperen- clavó las uñas en los brazos de Harry y Jack, los chicos intentaron zafarse, en especial Harry cuando notó que los ojos de Helen se aclaraban- huelen a… huelen- siseó la chica fulminándolos con la mirada.

-Helen suéltame, me lastimas- murmuró Harry mirando las uñas de su prima que se clavaban más en su brazo.

Helen respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, soltó a los dos muchachos y se giró.

-¡Fueron a tomar!- gritó con las manos cerradas en puños- creí que… pensamos que…

-De haber sabido que querían ir las invitamos- dijo conciliadoramente Padfoot, Helen se giró hacia él, sus ojos estaban aún más claros.

-Llamaré a mi papá- susurró yendo a la estancia, no hizo caso de las suplicas de los chicos y le gruñó a Johan cuando intentó quitarle el teléfono- ¿tío Remus?, mi papá dejó el celular aquí, ya regresaron y… mejor vengan ya- asintió un par de veces y después de algunos "ajas" colgó y miró cada rostro de la estancia- dijo el tío Remus que los esperaran, buenas noches o días, como quieran- con el rostro en alto pasó por el centro de la estancia directo a su habitación.

-¡Helen! ¿pero por qué estás enojada?- preguntó sin comprender Johan.

-Se preocupó mucho, al igual que Sirius y Rem…- la puerta abriéndose de golpe interrumpió a Lily.

Los dos adultos entraron corriendo a la estancia directo a sus hijos, Sirius juntó a Jack y Harry para revisarlos al mismo tiempo. Conforme avanzaba la revisión y no encontraba nada, la frente de Sirius se poblaba de arrugas. Remus ya había respirado hondo, miraba fijamente a Johan, el chico no sabía a donde mirar pues la mirada que le echaba su padre era realmente para temer, estaban muertos, su trasero casi lo podía resentir, miró de reojo a Sirius, era peligroso.

-Siéntense- siseó Remus, Johan brincó al sofá. Los merodeadores miraban atemorizados a Sirius. Lily juró sentir un aura peligrosa alrededor del animago cuando se desapareció hacia el piso de arriba- ahora- agregó el licántropo al verlos congelados. Moony reaccionó con el segundo siseo y empujó a sus amigos al sofá.

Remus levantó a los merodeadores de a lado de su hijo y los puso en otro sofá, el de la culpabilidad lo iban a ocupar los otros dos. Sirius miraba los brazos de los dos muchachos, respiraba hondo con los ojos cerrados, Harry y Jack solo se miraban. Remus fue hasta su amigo y con cuidado quitó las manos de Sirius de los brazos de los muchachos, éstos al verse libres fueron junto a Johan no sin antes mandar una mirada de esperanza hacia la escalera, les habría gustado huír.

-¿En dónde demonios estaban?- hasta Remus se sorprendió ante tal tranquilidad de Sirius, en una situación así, Sirius debería estar gritando.

-En… pues… nosotros…- empezaron a tartamudear los tres minis, los merodeadores no sabían si sorprenderse o asustarse por la tranquilidad de quien ellos sabían era quien no debería estar así. Padfoot en cambio, tragaba saliva cada tres segundos.

-No, mejor les diré donde deberían estar…- siguió Sirius, respiró hondo antes de continuar- en su habitación, acostados, recuperándose, de la soberana idiotez que hicieron hace unos días- dijo señalando a Johan y Jack, éste último se removió incómodo en el sofá, sabía que su padre no dejaría pasar algo así- tú, dormido en tu habitación, contando con que medio mundo mágico de los malos te busca, sin agregar al loco mayor que viste al finalizar el último año que regresó y va tras de ti con todo- señaló a Harry que hizo una inconsciente mueca, si lo de perder a los merodeadores en el centro comercial no había sido tan grave y como les había ido, no quería ni imaginar lo que su padrino haría en esta ocasión, casi era mejor estar en el colegio- y ustedes…- se giró hacia los merodeadores que ya conocían de primera mano los castigos de Sirius se encogieron otro poco- ...si algo les pasa saben perfectamente lo que ocurrirá... exacto Moony, no hay ni idea de lo que pasaría si ustedes mueren ¿pero se quieren arriesgar?- miró significativamente a James que captó rápidamente el mensaje.

Sirius siguió hablando y Remus lo dejó, estaba realmente sorprendido porque su amigo actuara de esa forma, ya había empezado a imaginar como lo detendría y evitaría que usara el cinturón ahí mismo sin dejarlo regañarlos. Pero Sirius se había preocupado realmente al no encontrarlos y más aún por lo ocurrido recientemente. Casi una hora después, Sirius se giró hacia él.

-Remus ¿tienes algo que decir?

-El castigo por supuesto- sonrió Remus, ya había pensado en eso.

-¡Pero si solo fuimos de paseo!- exclamó Jack incrédulo, se dobló hacia delante por los codazos de los otros dos.

-Jack hieden a alcohol- dijo Remus mirándolo- y por tu linda intervención serán dos semanas y como tengo ganas de ser divertido miren- agregó sacando de nadie supo donde una bolsa de tela- saquen su castigo, todos tienen igual culpa y así no podrán decir que hubo preferencias.

-Pero…

-Johan- lo interrumpió Remus, el chico alzó las manos en señal de rendición y fue el primero en sacar un papel que se negó a abrir hasta que los demás tuvieran el suyo.

-Las canaletas?- preguntó Johan mirando incrédulo a su padre. Remus solo asintió.

-Cuidar el jardín- murmuró Harry pensativo.

-Podar, desyerbar, regar, en pocas palabras dejar perfecto cada jardín del vecindario- la boca del muchacho cayó casi hasta sus pies, echó un vistazo a su padrino que lo miraba fijamente y asintió lentamente, no quería hacer que la furia de ese hombre se regara sobre él.

-Eh… Remus- murmuró Padfoot mirando su papel.

-No te salvas Paddy, también…

-No, si no me iba a quejar de eso solo que… no creo que quieras darme esto a mí- dijo dándole el papel, Remus rodó los ojos pero lo tomó.

-No, definitivamente no quiero y tampoco te subiría a una escalera y no te daría herramientas punzo-cortantes para que andes por todo el vecindario

-¡Hey que no soy tan…!

-...pero no me quiero arriesgar- lo interrumpió Remus- espera al final para ver a quien se lo cambio, Jack.

-Limpiar la planta baja por dos semanas- masculló molesto, pero no dijo más por la mirada que le lanzó su padre, mejor limpiar todo que arriesgarse a que su padre empezara a gritar y lo mandara al despacho.

-Bien, Moony…

-Limpiar el primer piso.

-Ok, eso es con baños, pisos en el caso de Jack incluye lavar los platos después de la cena, aspirar, arreglar cuartos- dijo señalando a Moony- todo en el piso, ¿James?

-Hacer las compras de ¿Truggle? Por dos semanas- sus ojos se abrieron con terror, ese hombre lo odiaba.

-Ok, entonces Padfoot cambias con Moony y tú James con Jack.

-¡No voy a hacer las compras de ese anciano por dos semanas!- exclamó Jack alterado, ni siquiera la mirada de su padre evitó que se pusiera de pie de un brinco- ¡He visto todo lo que compra y como y cuando y… no voy a comprar pañales para adulto!

-Jack, Truggle no es tan viejo y…

-Entonces porque quieres que haga sus compras y…

-Jack- murmuró Sirius respirando hondo, el chico lo miró, sabía lo que significaba que su padre dijera su nombre tan lentamente y respirando hondo, pero no podían hacerle eso, prefería limpiar la casa completa.

-Cambia con Moony entonces- dijo Remus tranquilamente, Jack asintió rápidamente- y no podrás volver a cambiar.

-No importa tío Remus- el licántropo mayor sonrió de lado- entonces Moony cambia con Harry, no lo puedo mandar a las tiendas- Moony asintió y Harry suspiró resignado, mejor aceptar lo que le dijeran.

-Entonces está dicho, le informaré esta tarde al señor Truggle, su castigo empieza desde mañana, lo de las canaletas y el jardín es hasta que terminen, lo demás es por dos semanas. Suban ya- dijo Remus dando por finalizada la charla.

Se cruzó de brazos y miró subir a los chicos, Sirius se acercó a él, no habían dicho el castigo que le había tocado a Padfoot, no entendía porque había hecho tantos cambios y cuando estaba por preguntar, el grito de Jack lo interrumpió.

-¡NOOO, TÍO REMUS!

-¡Jack si escucho un solo pero lo aumento a un mes!- regresó el grito Remus sonriendo, Sirius lo miró curioso ante el silencio que siguió.

-Remus qué fue lo que…

-Limpiará toda la casa de Truggle y le ayudará en lo que necesite…

-Eres malo Remus- dijo Sirius divertido.

-Él quiso- contestó Remus alzándose de hombros. Sirius soltó una carcajada yendo a la biblioteca, era hora de seguir con la búsqueda para regresar a los merodeadores a su época, Remus tenía un asunto que arreglar, desde hacía días salía, pero por fortuna, Sirius aún no sospechaba nada, que si no, no lo dejaría ni respirar en paz.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Muy temprano por la mañana, se habían escapado. Unas noches atrás mientras conversaban tranquilamente, como siempre, los habían espiado y ahora los vigilaban, no podían hacerlos entender que eso era algo privado, personal que querían hacer ellos dos solos. Pero hacer entender al cabeza dura de Sirius Black, era imposible, así que se habían escapado.

-Remus, ¿crees que esté bien que hagamos esto?

-Claro Dora, siempre quise saber como funcionan esas cosas Muggles y…

-No, me refiero a que no dejamos que los demás vinieran…

-Dora, es nuestro momento- dijo Remus abrazándola cuando entraban en la clínica.

Antes de que llegaran con la recepcionista un anciano con una larga bata blanca los atajó y sonriente los llevó hacia una puerta a unos metros de ahí.

-Los esperaba desde hace algunos días- sonrió el médico revisando algunos aparatos- recuéstese por favor- agregó señalando la camilla junto a él, Tonks miró a Remus, él le asintió con una sonrisa.

-Sí, nos fue imposible- contestó Remus y vaya que les había sido imposible, el solo recordar todas las veces que habían visto frustrados sus planes por ir al médico le causaba gracia, incluso en una ocasión Sirius había rodado por las escaleras en un intento de acompañarlos, pero al menos esta vez habían podido escaparse.

Remus acercó una silla junto a la camilla y tomó la mano de Tonks. El médico sonriendo subió un poco la blusa de Tonks, presionó algunos botones y con una especie de tubo de plástico volvió hacia la metamorfomaga.

-Tranquila señora, esto…

-¡Oiga como me vuelva a decir señora le arranco la cabeza, mire que no estoy…!

-Dora, Dora tranquila- se apresuró a decir Remus al ver a su novia casi bajar de un brinco de la camilla, el doctor ni siquiera se inmutó y continuó con lo suyo, cuando Remus logró acostar a Tonks exprimió casi por completo el tuvo sobre la barriga de la bruja.

-¡Está frío!- exclamó Tonks sosteniendo la respiración. El médico tomó una especie de escáner y empezó a esparcir el gel azul.

-Miren, este es su bebé- sonrió el anciano.

-Es hermoso- murmuró Remus unos minutos después de mirar detenidamente la pantalla, con cariño apretó un poco más la mano de Tonks, se extrañó al sentir que se movía, cuando la miró, ella sollozaba en silencio, el médico se desapareció rápidamente, estaba acostumbrado a esas situaciones. Siempre que era el primer ultrasonido pasaba lo mismo y más con las parejas primerizas y él les daba algunos minutos a solas- ¿verdad que es hermoso nuestro hijo o hija?- le sonrió, la comprendía, era realmente tierno el ver a su hijo, hija, no importaba lo que fuera, se sentía tan… tan extraño, pero bien.

A Tonks se le escapó un sollozo que terminó de preocupar a Remus, asustado la miró, temía que algo le doliera.

-¿Dora que tienes?- preguntó acariciándole la mano.

-Ay Remus- balbuceó la bruja entre hipidos- es que… es que ¡soy una mala madre!- dijo cubriéndose los ojos con las dos manos.

-No digas eso Dora.

-¡Sí, sí soy una mala madre Remus, tú dices que es hermoso y…y… y yo solo miré una mancha negra!- exclamó llorando más fuerte, Remus la miró en silencio, ni siquiera pudo pensar en consolarla cuando se le salió una risita.

-Cariño, tranquila por favor… no eres una mala madre, solo que mi vista es más fina que la tuya- la consoló Remus dándole un beso en la frente.

-Pero yo también quiero ver a nuestro hijo hermoso- Remus intentaba por todos los medios no reír, en verdad que no quería reír pero fracasaba tan estrepitosamente que incluso más de una vez tuvo que convertir su risa en tos, no podía reír con su novia llorando por ser una mala madre por no mirar a su hijo entre ese montón de manchas.

-Ya lo verás Dora, no te preocupes, escuché que hay mejores métodos, si aquí no los tienen podemos ir a…

-Disculpen que los interrumpa- dijo afable el médico, entraba arrastrando un equipo parecido al que tenía, pero éste se miraba más sofisticado- seño… eh… bueno, esto sucede seguido, no se preocupe, si no se está familiarizado no se le entiende fácilmente. Pedí el equipo de mis colegas, este es en 4D y podrá ver fácilmente casi cada rasgo de su bebé- le sonrió el anciano y preparó todo, Tonks casi dejaba de sollozar mientras Remus le acariciaba el brazo intentando reconfortarla.

Algunos minutos después, todo estuvo listo, el médico puso otro poco de gel sobre la panza de Tonks y empezó de nuevo. La mirada de la metamorfomaga se iluminó, ahí sí podía ver todo y sí, su hijo era hermoso, simplemente perfecto.

-Miren, se chupa el pulgar- dijo el hombre.

Remus y Tonks miraron fijamente la pantalla, los ojos de ambos se llenaron de lágrimas, estaban viendo a su hijo. Remus sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta, miraba a su hijo o hija y se chupaba el dedo. Eso no había podido hacerlo con Johan, no sabía que existía hasta que aquel viejo mago había llegado a su casa.

-Es su corazón ¿lo escuchan?- apuntó el médico en un susurro, los magos pusieron más atención, casi dejaron de respirar, sí, podían escuchar un pum, pum, pum… ahí Tonks ya no pudo más y las lágrimas la traicionaron, sonreía abiertamente, era feliz- miren!- exclamó el anciano de repente logrando sobresaltarlos, se habían quedado idos con el latido del corazón de su bebé y mirando como seguía chupándose el dedo que los había tomado por sorpresa- ¿qué quería señor Lupin?- preguntó señalando la pantalla. Remus sonrió orgulloso, a él no le importaba si era niño o niña y estaba seguro de que a Tonks tampoco

-Mira Remus- dijo Tonks al ver como el bebé se abría de piernas como si les gritara ¡Hey mira lo que soy!, ahí no había duda del sexo de su bebé

-Sí Dora, lo veo.

-Ya podemos saber de que color pintar el cuarto o la ropita que vamos a comprarle- sonrió la metamorfomaga, Remus asintió, estaba realmente feliz, se sentía pleno, tanto que ni cuenta se había dado de que estaba llorando, las lágrimas caían una tras otra, pero al menos eran de felicidad.

-También podemos empezar a escoger el nombre.

-Sí- asintió Tonks revisando cada rasgo de su bebé.

-¿Doctor podría quitar eso del cd que va a grabar?, queremos que sea sorpresa y que nadie en casa sepa- dijo el licántropo apretando la mano de Tonks. Sonrió al escuchar un ruido extraño a fuera, se giró y empezó a contar desde 5. Cuando llegaba al 1, la puerta se partió y algunos gritos se escucharon justo antes de que todos cayeran unos sobre otros. En la puerta, Sirius sonreía en disculpa

-Juro por todo lo que conozco que me obligaron y arrastraron con amenazas- dijo Sirius entrando con cuidado de no pisar a ningún muchacho y mientras ellos intentaban desenredarse en el piso fue directo a la pantallita donde el bebé seguía mostrándose sin pena alguna. Remus sonrió, claro que le creería… si no lo conociera de toda la vida, lo haría.

-Pero tú tienes la culpa papá- dijo Johan cuando por fin pudo desenredarse de entre tanta pierna y brazo.

-Sí tío Remus- dijo Helen parándose- si hubieras dicho el sexo del bebé.

-Y no hubieras amenazado con mantenerlo en secreto- agregó Jack, su voz salió algo amortiguada pues estaba debajo de la bolsa de personas.

-Sabía que estaban ahí- rió Remus dando por perdido el intento que tenían todos de desenredarse y señaló la pantallita- les presentó al nuevo miembro de la familia.

-¡Voy a tener un hermano!- exclamó Johan sonriendo.

-Yo quiero tres copias para llevar- dijo Sirius, el doctor parecía algo confundido por tanta gente y más aún cuando los chicos en la puerta lograron desenredarse y casi desarman su consultorio al correr hacia la pantalla.

-¿Es niño?- preguntó Padfoot mirando interesado.

-Mira se acomodó mejor para que vieras bien Paddy- rió James mirando como el bebé se había acomodado de tal forma que no quedara duda de que era varón.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Y como Sirius había pedido, el doctor le hizo tres copias, más que nada por insistencia de Remus que estaba dispuesto a pagar lo que fuera, así podía quitarse a Sirius y a los merodeadores de encima. Y aprovechando que todos miraban de nuevo el dvd, el aprovecharía que estaban solos. Tonks sonreía ausente, aún recordando a su bebé, supuso Remus pues a él le pasaba lo mismo, se sentía tan feliz que no quería siquiera moverse, así recostado en el sofá de su despacho con Tonks, estaba más que perfecto.

-Dora- susurró Remus mirando la rosada cabeza de la madre de su próximo hijo, Tonks levantó la cabeza para mirarlo- te amo- le sonrió.

-Yo también te amo Remus.

-Sé que es algo difícil y quizá apresurado- Tonks se sentó completamente y se giró hacia su novio, Remus había empezado a balbucear y a dar rodeos- ya lo hablé con mi hijo y… pues Dora yo quería que…

-Remus ¿qué intentas decirme?- preguntó curiosa, lo cierto era que ya se imaginaba a donde iba a llegar tanto balbuceo, pero le divertía hacer que él lo dijera, aunque parecía costarle mucho, sabía que Remus era…

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- soltó de repente Remus, Tonks interrumpió sus pensamientos, no atinó a decir algo, solo miraba a Remus, se había quedado en blanco- ¿Dora?- preguntó unos segundos después, quizá sí se había adelantado- ¿Dora estás bien? ¡Dora!- exclamó al ver como Tonks se desvanecía en el sofá.

-Bien, bien estoy bien- murmuró la bruja sacudiendo la cabeza con los ojos cerrados- ¿podrías por favor repetirme la pregunta?- susurró, Remus sonrió y se arrodilló junto al sofá.

-Nym… Dora- corrigió al ver como Tonks fruncía el entrecejo aún con los ojos cerrados- ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- dijo sacando una pequeña caja de su túnica- Dora abre los ojos- le pidió en un susurro- solo no te me desmayes otra vez- agregó sonriendo. Tonks abrió los ojos lentamente y volvió a cerrarlos a mirar una hermosa argolla con cinco pequeñas piedras que quiso pensar no eran diamantes, a ambos lados y un solitario a su ver enorme. Remus no tenía dinero como para comprar algo así.

-No debiste Remus, es muy…

-Está bien Dora- la interrumpió con un delicado beso en los labios y le puso el anillo… un estruendo los hizo dar un brinco…- ¿pero es que no se puede tener privacidad en esta casa?- murmuró respirando hondo al haber escuchado balbuceos, giró un poco la cabeza… en definitiva, no podría tener tranquilidad o privacidad, todos, de nuevo, atorados en una bola humana en la puerta, esta vez, Sirius estaba entre ellos.

-¡A ver, quiero ver el anillo!- Helen se zafó rápidamente y corrió hasta Tonks, Lily pasó hábilmente por encima de todos y siguió a Helen.

-Sirius y tú pon el ejemplo- renegó Remus mirando serio a su amigo.

-¡Oh Moony, no te preocupes que te haremos tus despedidas de soltero!- sonrió Black, Remus empezó a retroceder pero Sirius lo atrapó en un abrazo de "felicitación", abrazo que Remus sintió como su hora final, Sirius y las despedidas de soltero… no podría zafarse, pero al menos exigiría que no fuera el día anterior a su boda, porque seguro no despertaba hasta entrada la noche del día siguiente y no llegaba.

Durante todo el día, Remus no pudo hacer a Sirius que se callara un solo segundo, ya había planeado todas sus despedidas de soltero, tenía que ver como bajar el número desde 30 a por lo menos la mitad. Las chicas planeaban todo y casi lo habían golpeado cuando osó decir que sería algo familiar que no habría mucho escándalo. Pero eso él lo vería con Tonks.

Por la noche, festejaron la próxima boda, solo una cena, ya vendría lo fuerte, había amenazado Sirius y la sonrisa y mirada con las que lo había dicho, hicieron temer a Remus.

Jugaron como si se tratara de una fiesta infantil, Remus había ido por una cerveza de mantequilla a la cocina cuando Padfoot jugaba a ponerle la cola al burro y seguía a James por toda la estancia cuando había intentado verificar que no espiara por la venda que le habían puesto en los ojos. Al regresar, se quedó en la puerta mirando a todos reír y a James seguir con la varita en ristre a Padfoot, al parecer sí lo había alcanzado. Miró a su hijo reír abrazado a Helen y miró a Tonks, su familia crecía, lo que jamás pensó tener… una familia, hijos, esposa… era un licántropo y no quería maldecir a alguien más, no quería que lo culparan pero Johan no lo hacía y lo agradecía, sabía que no era fácil pero también había tenido apoyo, de no haber sido por esos muchachos, nada de lo que ahora tenía estaría en su vida… si solo pudiera hacer algo para agradecérselo, si ese algo existiera, lo haría.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Sorpresa!!- gritaron todos en cuanto Remus y Moony entraron en la habitación, se vio el flash de la cámara de Sirius cuando ambos Licántropos entraron en la habitación, Lily abrazo rápidamente a Moony y Johan se lanzo hacia su padre.

-Chicos, muchísimas gracias, no me lo esperaba!- dijo Remus apretando fuertemente a su hijo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, papá- murmuro el chico devolviendo el abrazo.

-Gracias, hijo- respondió Remus besando al cabeza de su lobezno.

-Felicidades, amor- dijo Tonks, con su enorme panza al frente como para darle un abrazo con ella, Remus la abrazo a ella también junto con Johan.

-Muchas gracias, Dora.

-Moony!!- el grito de los Merodeadores los hizo mirar, Padfoot y James habían arrollado a Moony y ahora estaban sobre él felicitándolo.

-Chicos, basta… no puedo… respirar…

-James, lo ahogan!- exclamo Lily, otro flash de la cámara de Sirius se dejo ver.

-Ya, ya, chicos, muévanse, déjenme felicitar a Moony- dijo Sirius abriéndose paso por ente todos los chicos, Moony tomo una gran bocanada de aire justo antes de que Sirius lo envolviera en otro abrazo- felicidades amigo!

-Si... Sirius!- el Animago apretaba muchísimo a Moony, quien ya se comenzaba a poner azul.

-Sirius, basta!- grito Lily, Sirius soltó al chico, que casi cae hasta el piso, todos rieron cuando tomo una gran bocanada de aire y el color lo invadió de nuevo, después de muchos abrazos, besos y felicitaciones, todos se dirigieron hacia el comedor, donde había muchísimos globos, serpentinas, confeti y regalos, además de un enorme pastel en forma de Luna.

-Bueno, queríamos un pastel pequeñito para todos, así que…

-Eso es pequeño?- pregunto Helen viendo el pastel que media casi un metro.

-Es de puro chocolate, negro y blanco- respondió Sirius encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh, bueno, así si es poco- dijo la chica entendiendo, los Lupin y el chocolate, todos se sentaron en la mesa del comedor dejando a Moony y Remus en la cabecera frente al pastel, otro flash de la cámara de Sirius se vio cuando ambos Remus sonrieron hacia él, Helen y Lily se encargaron de servir cerveza de mantequilla para todos.

-Todos, atención- pidió Sirius golpeando su vaso con una cuchara, Padfoot intento hacer lo mismo pero su vaso termino hecho añicos.

-Ay, Padfoot!- exclamo James al ver a su amigo chorreando cerveza de mantequilla- lo que tiene de fuerza lo tiene de bru…

-Ya, ya, ya entendí- interrumpió Padfoot con ojos entre cerrados, con un leve movimiento de la varita reparo su vaso y se sirvió mas cerveza de mantequilla.

-Bien, como iba diciendo, quiero proponer un brindis- dijo Sirius levantando su vaso frente a él, todos lo imitaron- brindo, por nuestro licántropo favorito, por nuestros Remus y Moony aquí presentes, ahora como son dos el trago debe ser doble, ven acá- dijo Sirius llenando mas el vaso de vino de Remus, yodos los demás rieron- por todas las noches de luna llena en que nos divertimos y en las que faltan por venir, te amo, hermano, salud!

-Salud!!- exclamaron todos y bebieron un trago de cerveza de mantequilla.

-Dicho lo dicho- siguió Sirius dejando su vaso en la mesa- a comer!!

Todos atacaron el banquete inmediatamente, arrasaron con la pizza, las hamburguesas y papas fritas, también todos los dulces y ni hablar del montón de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, los flashes de la cámara no dejaban de aparecer a cada momento, todos conversaron, rieron y hasta bailaron cuando Sirius puso la música a todo volumen, Jack incluso saco a bailar al próximo nuevo bebe, posando sus manos a ambos lados de la barriga de Tonks y moviéndose de lado a lado.

-Ya basta Jack, lo vas a marear!- exclamo Tonks entre risas mientras Jack seguía moviéndose de lado a lado junto con la barriga y Tonks.

-Chicos, chicos, es hora del postre!- exclamo Sirius, toda la manda fue al comedor para que Moony y Remus apagaran las velitas del pastel, había un 18 de un lado y un signo de interrogación en el otro- no queremos delatar a nuestro querido Remusin.

-Cállate, si aun estoy joven- le dijo Remus acercándose al pastel, Sirius saco otra foto cuando ambos Remus se inclinaban para apagar las velas.

-Ya pidieron su deseo?- pregunto Helen, todos estaban rodeando el pastel.

-Yo ya- respondió Remus.

-Esperen, esperen- Moony se concentro por unos segundos y después asintió.

-A la cuenta de tres soplen- dijo Sirius preparando la cámara- uno, dos, tres!

-Mordida!!- gritaron Harry y James al mismo tiempo, todos comenzaron a gritar y aplaudir, Remus negaba con la cabeza y Moony daba ligeros pasos hacia atrás.

-No, no, no, nada de mordida, así esta bien- dijo Remus.

-Vamos, papá, una mordidita!- suplico Johan.

-Moony, no sea niña!- exclamo Padfoot todos se acercaban lenta pero amenazadoramente a los cumpleañeros, que seguían retrocediendo.

-Ya, basta, todos ustedes, déjenlos- dijo Lily interponiéndose entre los atacantes y sus victimas.

-Le darán mordida, pero moderada- siguió Tonks poniéndose junto a Lily con su imponente barriga hacia delante, todos murmuraron enojados y se alejaron del pastel, Remus y Moony se pusieron frente al pastel de nuevo.

-Vamos, muérdanle, tomare foto- dijo Sirius, le estaba sacando jugo a la nueva cámara digital de Helen.

Remus y Moony se pusieron a cada lado del pastel y se acercaron, justo cuando sus labios tocaron el betún, un par de manos los empujo a ambos hasta el fondo, hubo carcajada general cuando ambos Remus se levantaron con la cara llena de betún, la cámara de Sirius se volvió loca tomando fotos.

-Dora!- exclamo Remus mirando a la pelirosa que lo veía con cara de disculpa.

-Lily, no puedo creerlo de ti!- dijo Moony mirando a la pelirroja, que sonreía divertida.

-Ay, Remus, no lo resistí, perdón!- exclamo Tonks acercándose y abrazando al licántropo mayor, Lily seguía riendo y se había acercado a Remus para pedirle disculpas, pero no le salían.

-Bueno ya, hora del pastel- dijo Sirius moviendo su varita y partiendo el pastel en varios pedazos, los de los Lupin eran exageradamente grandes, pero era un pastel de chocolate, después del pastel todos se la pasaron genial, bailaron, comieron, incluso jugaron un par de juegos infantiles que resultaron extremadamente graciosos cuando Remus y Sirius también jugaban, cerca de las 11 de la noche los chicos habían decidido salir de fiesta para celebrar a Moony, y Remus pensaba irse con Tonks para celebrar su cumpleaños, claro que Sirius no podría ir a esa fiesta, así que decidió quedarse en casa y descansar, tal vez abriría los regalos de los licántropos, siempre le había gustado abrir regalos.

-Ya nos vamos, papi, regresaremos temprano!- grito Helen desde el recibidor, Remus y Tonks ya se habían ido, las chicas habían subido a cambiarse de ropa y una vez que estuvieron listas todos salieron y se subieron a la camioneta de Harry.

-Con cuidado!- grito Sirius antes de que escuchara la puerta que conectaba al garaje cerrarse- ay estos niños.

Sirius estaba solo en casa por primera vez en mucho tiempo, con tanto muchacho siempre había alguien rompiendo la calma y tranquilidad que había en ese momento, se sentía muy bien, estaba sentado en su sillón favorito, el reclinable, había rebajado la luz de la sala hasta dejarla de un tenue anaranjado, se había recostado y puesto la música que Helen utilizaba para hacer yoga, era realmente relajante.

-Esto se siente taaaaaan bien…- murmuro cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, pero una seductora y fría voz lo hizo levantarse de pronto.

-Buenas noches, Black.

-Que demonios?!! Soren!!- exclamo Sirius enderezando el sillón y mirando a la hermosa vampiresa frente a él, seguía tan espectacular como siempre, pero esta vez, Sirius ya no caería en sus redes, se sentó tranquilo y sonrió hacia la mujer- vaya, que sorpresa.

-Necesito hablar contigo, Sirius- dijo Soren seriamente, se sentó con gracia en uno de los sillones frente a Sirius.

-Pues adelante, habla- pidió Sirius cruzándose de piernas y reclinándose sobre el sillón, Soren lo miro durante unos segundos y después tomo aire para hablar.

-Quero saber, como te esta yendo con los chicos- dijo Soren cruzando la pierna haciendo que la abertura de su vestido subiera peligrosamente, Sirius la miro con una ceja alzada, se quedo pensando en lo que le habían dicho durante un minuto y después hablo.

-Bueno, me va bien, supongo, son revoltosos, pero que podía pedir, son iguales a mi- aseguro Sirius con una sonrisa- y la verdad, me alegra que vinieras, Soren, por que tengo que agradecerte.

-Agradecerme?- pregunto Soren confundida, eso no lo había esperado- agradecerme por que?

-Por darme a mis niños- respondió Sirius, Soren alzo las cejas sorprendida- la verdad, me hicieron ver la vida de otra manera, me hicieron madurar, si no hubiese sido por ellos no hubiese podido superar la muerte de Lily y James y… no habría podido hacerme cargo de Harry, definitivamente no, muchas gracias Soren, de verdad, no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ellos, ya no mas, admito que cuando recién me los diste, pensé que eran la peor de la maldiciones, pero con el tiempo… es simplemente imposible vivir sin ellos.

Se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato, Sirius sonriendo y recordando todos los buenos momentos con sus niños, Soren confundida y preguntándose si era posible que el casi insensible Sirius Black hubiese cambiado tanto.

-Ya Soren, dime la verdad, que diablos haces aquí? Solo te presentas para traer problemas- dijo Sirius mirándola con ojos entrecerrados, la vampiresa lo miro alzando una ceja pero lo ignoro, se enervo en su lugar y dijo con voz clara.

-He vengo por que he decidido que quiero a la chica de vuelta- dijo haciendo que la boca y ojos de Sirius se abrieran al extremo- Helen es la siguiente heredera, es toda una vampiresa, a excepción de su parte humana, es completamente de la realeza y…

-Que estas loca o que?!- salto Sirius poniéndose de pie y mirando a Soren con enojo- como te atreves a presentarte 15 años después de que abandonaste a tu hija y ahora la reclamas de vuelta!! Si crees que soy tan estúpido como para entregarte a Helen, estas parada en el terreno equivocado, Soren!! Helen no se va de mi lado hagas lo que hagas!!

-Es mi hija también y tengo derecho sobre ella!!

-No tienes nada de derecho, ella te odia, solamente porque no has encontrado a un vampiro lo suficientemente hombre como para darte un hijo no significa que debes venir y arrebatarme a los míos!!- grito Sirius, Soren también se había puesto de pie y se acercaban cada vez mas con poses amenazadoras.

-Quiero a mi hija de vuelta.

-Sobre mi cadáver- siseo Sirius, sus rostros estaban a punto de tocarse, pero ninguno de ellos se rendiría tan fácilmente.

-Te lo advierto Sirius, no me detendré hasta que Helen vuelva conmigo y se convierta en la fina heredera que debe ser, puedes quedarte con el chico, no me interesa.

-Claro, y tú crees que los gemelos van a querer separarse, es mas tú crees que Jack dejaría ir a su hermana contigo, lo dudo, aunque intentes llevártela a la fuerza- dijo Sirius, Soren había retrocedido un paso y miraba a Sirius con una ceja alzada.

-Eso ya lo veremos- dijo Soren dando media vuelta- cuida a tu niña, Sirius, por que pronto, será mía.

-Si te atreves a tocarle un solo cabello, te juro que…- comenzó a amenazar Sirius, pero Soren ya se había ido, tenia que encontrar a Helen, rápido, tomo su celular y marco el numero de Johan, el siempre contestaba su celular, se puso su saco mientras esperaba que el chico atendiera la llamada.

-Hola!?- la voz de Johan se escuchaba distante, con una música muy ruidosa de fondo.

-Johan! Johan, dime en donde están!- grito Sirius para que el chico lo escuchara, pero no servia de mucho.

-Hola?! Tío Sirius?!

-Johan! Ve a un lugar en silen…

-Tío, no te escucho nada, no te preocupes llegaremos temprano, lo prometo, no tengo saldo, no puedo mandar mensajes, pero estamos bien! Prometemos llegar temprano! Adiós!- Johan corto la comunicación en ese momento.

-No! Johan! Demonios!- Sirius salio de la casa para aparecerse, buscaría en todos los estacionamientos de los clubs, no era difícil encontrar la camioneta de Harry, era muy llamativa, tenia que darse prisa, su Helen corría peligro, y no solo ella, Jack intentaría detener a Soren, también Harry y Johan, con lo poco que le agradaba Jack y lo mucho que odiaba a los licántropos… tenia que llegar a ellos rápido.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-"_Ther's no hypno and no buster, ther's no hypno and no bust…_"!!- Padfoot y James estaban sobre la mesa y bailaban esa canción completamente desconocida para ellos, junto a los Merodeadores estaban Harry y Jack, cantaban y bailaban la música moviéndose entre las tres mesas que les habían dado en el club, M pony estaba completamente perdido, desparramado en uno de los sillones con la botella de vodka en la mano, Lily y Helen bailaban cerca de él por si llegaba a necesitar ayuda, Johan había ido a ordenar mas bebidas para todos, la noche estaba genial.

-Remus, estas bien?- pregunto Lily acercándose al licántropo, él simplemente asintió e hizo un ademán con la mano para quitarle importancia.

-Ven, amor, vamos a bailar!- exclamo James abrazando a Lily por la untura y llevándola cerca de la mesa en donde Johan y un mesero dejaban mas cerveza y cocteles.

-Nena, bailamos?- pregunto Johan tomando la mano de Helen, la chica sonrió, tomo un vaso y siguió a su novio para bailar, Jack y Padfoot habían conseguido chicas bastante bonitas para bailar, Harry, al no moverse rápido y conseguir chica, tendría que quedarse cuidando a Moony.

-Ay, lo que me pasa por ser lento- murmuro Harry tomando una cerveza y una botella de agua y se acerco a Moony- toma Moony, esto te bajara un poco esa horrible peda que traes.

-No essstoy ebrio, Harrrrry- dijo Moony intentando mantenerse sentado, pero Harry tuvo que ayudarlo.

-Claro, si no estas ebrio, estas completamente perdido- se burlo Harry bebiendo un trago de cerveza, Moony ya había tomado el agua, así que se dedico a observar a el resto, Padfoot y Jack bailaban con las chicas un poco alejados d e todos, Helen, como siempre, provocado a Johan con sus sexys movimientos, Lily y James bailaban junto a Johan y Helen, Lily reía por algo que James le murmuraba al oído, Harry sonrió, sus padres, como los extrañaba, pero estaba feliz de poder saber como habían sido, le hubiese encantado poder tenerlos a su lado todos esos años, sin sufrimiento con los Dursley, sin batallas con Voldemort, solo ellos, y sus familias, por que las familias de Sirius y Remus eran familias integradas a su familia, si, así seria un mundo perfecto.

-James!!- el rito desesperado de Lily lo hizo salir de su mundo de fantasía, James estaba en el suelo, desmayado, Padfoot se había apresurado a llegar hasta él dejando a la chica sola.

-Prongs, hermano, que tienes?!

-Lily!- Harry había llegado a tiempo para atrapar a Lily, que también se precipitaba al suelo.

-Que les pasa?!- exclamo Helen arrodillándose junto a Lily mientras le tomaba el pulso.

-No lo se, si casi no han tomado nada- respondió Johan chocando si James aun respiraba.

-Que sucede?!- pregunto Moony, se había acercado tambaleantemente, con el susto de ver a sus amigos desmayado todo el alcohol se le había bajado de golpe.

-No lo se, debemos…

-Irnos de aquí - la voz de Sirius interrumpió a Jack, todos los chicos miraron al Animago adulto frente a ellos- rápido, Padfoot toma a Lily y cárgala, yo me encargo de James, llévalo a mi auto, el resto vayan al auto de Harry y regresen a casa, ahora!

Padfoot asintió y s apresuro a toar a Lily en brazos, todos los demás correero para abrirles camino entre la multitud, Johan dejo un par de billetes sobre la mesa, el cambio lo dejaría de propina, y salio corriendo tras los demás.

-Ponla en el primer asiento- dijo Sirius a Padfoot, el chico lo obedeció y puso a Lily en el primer asiento de la van, Sirius maniobró para dejar a James en el ultimo asiento, el mas largo- vete atrás y cuídalos.

-Si- respondió Padfoot sentándose en el suelo junto a James y Lily.

-Helen, ven, tu vigilaras a Lily!- grito Sirius cuando la chica se dirigía a la camioneta de Harry, freno en seco y regreso a la van, subió al asiento del copiloto y se giro hacia atrás para vigilar a la pelirroja- Harry, directo a casa, si llegan primero prepara las camas del cuarto d Helen!

-Camas de Helen, entendido- grito Harry antes de acelerar por la calle, Sirius iría mas tranquilo, no quería que nada malo, o algo mas, les sucediera a los chicos.

-Remus- murmuro al tiempo que sacaba su celular, tenia que llamarlo y pedirle ayuda.

0o0o0o0o0

A varios kilómetros de distancia, Remus, que estaba dormido junto a Tonks, despertaba sobresaltado sentándose en la cama y despertando a Tonks en el proceso.

-Remus, que pasa?- pregunto la chica tallándose los ojos, eran cerca de las dos de la mañana.

-Los chicos, algo paso, no… no estoy seguro, debo llamar a…- en ese momento su celular sonó, respondió antes de que el segundo timbre dejara de sonar- diga?

-Remus! Date prisa, ven a la casa, no se que les pasa a Lily y James!- exclamó Sirius, estaba exaltado por la preocupación y desesperación de no poder llevarlos al hospital.

-No te preocupes, voy para allá- dijo Remus poniéndose de pie y buscando sus pantalones.

-Que paso?- pregunto Tonks preocupada poniéndose de pie también.

-No lo se, algo les paso a James y a Lily- explico Remus poniéndose su ropa rápidamente- escucha, quédate aquí e intenta contactar a Dumbledore, del que necesitamos a Madame Pomfrey en el Valle de Godric, y que la necesitamos ya, por favor.

-Claro, claro, lo haré- dijo Tonks preocupada, no sabía que pasaba.

-Escúchame, no vayas a la casa, no se que esta pasando, quédate aquí, prometo llamarte en cuanto sepa algo, de acuerdo?- pregunto Remus antes de darle un corto beso a Tonks en los labios y salir de la habitación rumbo a la chimenea, no sabia que había pasado, pero estaba seguro de que el pasado y el futuro estaban a punto de sufrir algún cambio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Sion-Allegra:**__ a veeeen no tardamos ni seis meses XD, solo fueron como mmm… que más da cuanto fue, ni quien se fije en el tiempo, verdad??? ^_^ ya sabía yo XD… eehh si, ya casi está el final, casi está._

_**Nymphadora Tonks:**__ Bien.. kedo en suspenso de nuevo.. mmm… espero ke no les importe mucho..^.^U pero ya esta tomando forma el final del fic.. tranquilas ke ya casi estaa..!! dejen revews por favor..!!_


	15. Una promesa cumplida

**_Sion-Allegra:_**_ Uuuuuuuu, ULTIMO capitulo!!! terminé, terminé primero!!! La verdad es que le debo a mi compañera las gracias, si ella no me hubiera retado, no habría capitulo y no podría decir que si el capitulo no fue subido fue porque Nymphadora Tonks se puso a hacer otras cosas… cof, cof, nuevo fic, cof y no escribió nada =D, diría que la pueden matar pero no, tenemos otro proyecto entre manos y no pueden dejarme solita!!! Disfruten el final XD_

**_Nymphadora Tonks:_**_ Si.. lo admito..¬¬ Isabella termino primero.. peor por ke yo tuve ke hacer un viaje importantísimo así ke me perdí por.. unos… días… eso creo.. bueno ya.. no tengo excusa.. les agradezco a todos la paciencia y palabras de aliento.. asi como las amenazas ke eran las ke mas nos movían para escribir.. bueno espero les guste este ultimo capitulo.. disfrútenlo..!!_

* * *

**Una Promesa Cumplida..!!**

Las luces se colaron por lo que la gruesa cortina de la estancia dejaba de espacio, era muy poco, prácticamente nada pero Remus reconoció el auto de Sirius que entraba al garaje y corrió a la cocina, aguzó el oído para saber si en realidad eran ellos o simplemente empezaba a trastornarlo el paranoico de su amigo, unos segundos después, escuchó que el portón se abría y él abrió la puerta de la cocina, Sirius frenó de golpe, casi se estampaba contra la pared, pero ésta vez él no le diría nada, brincó los pocos escalones y corrió, Sirius ya salía por la parte trasera, Remus al reconocer a Lily como el tripulante del asiento del copiloto, fue hacia ella, abrió y la tomó en brazos sin preguntar nada, pero su rostro reflejaba toda su curiosidad, siguió a Sirius hacia la casa, poco después, cuando ellos ya llegaban al cuarto de Helen, la camioneta de Harry entró en el garaje.

-Red flú, alguien vaya por el profesor Dumbledore y Madame Pomfrey!- gritó Sirius asomando la cabeza por la puerta, todos los chicos que se amontonaban en la escalera para terminar de subir, se detuvieron- andando, nadie va a entrar! Obedezcan!- su paciencia estaba al límite, por no decir que se había terminado, cabizbajos y preocupados, todos bajaron, bueno, un chico siguió subiendo y Sirius no tuvo el valor de hacerlo obedecer, Harry entró tras su padrino, se quedó al pie de las camas mirando a sus padres o futuros padres, como fuese era igual.

-Qué pasó?- después de dar un largo suspiro, Remus se giró hacia el Animago, Harry se había ido a sentar en la cama donde estaba Lily.

-Yo fui por ellos porque… porque Soren apareció…

-La vampiresa?

-No Remus, la cantante, es que me miró en un concierto y le di mi número, entonces vino porque estaba solo y de repente se me antojó ir por los chicos a donde estaban… claro que la vampiresa!- el licántropo lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, Harry solo sonrió un poco, aún en tiempos de preocupación, sabía que su padrino le sacaría una sonrisa, o al menos eso esperaba, una estampida apresurada subiendo las escaleras hizo al Animago respirar hondo, se pasó las dos manos por el cabello y fue a abrir la puerta antes de que la tiraran al no poder frenar.

-Tú, tú y tú- dijo señalando a Johan, Helen y Jack- regresan a la estancia o los castigo, y ustedes- señaló a Moony y Padfoot- solo bajen, nada lograrán aquí amontonados, la…- se paró de puntillas al ver un gorro atrás de todos, tranquilo comprobó que eran madame Pomfrey y el director- enfermera los va a revisar, nosotros les diremos como están.

-Por qué a ellos de forma amable y a nosotros nos amenazas?- refunfuñó Jack, pero cerró la boca tan rápido que casi se muerde la lengua, la mirada que Sirius le había mandado la interpretó ciertamente como muy peligrosa, eso y los codazos que a cada lado le dieron su hermana y primo.

-Pero Harry…- empezó Padfoot, pero a él fue la mirada seria de Remus y el codazo de Moony lo que lo hizo callar.

-Son sus padres- susurró Sirius- y si la enfermera lo cree pertinente, lo va a sacar, la conocen, nadie le dice que no.

-Ya, ya a ver apártense que tengo pacientes que revisar!- y el grito de madame Pomfrey deshizo la apretada bola de personas que no quería moverse, los minis regresaron cabizbajos y los dos merodeadores con las manos hasta el fondo de los bolsillos de sus pantalones, los siguieron, la bonachona sonrisa del profesor Dumbledore desapareció en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras él.

-Qué fue lo que pasó?

-No lo sabemos señor- murmuró Sirius, Harry se había ido a un rincón para no estorbar y que no lo sacaran, sin embargo, la preocupada mirada del profesor Dumbledore lo encontró y se quedó sobre él un largo rato mientras el anciano pensaba.

-Harry, será mejor que…

-No voy a salir- lo interrumpió Harry, Sirius le iba a llamar la atención pero la decidida mirada heredada de Lily, lo detuvo lo suficiente para darle tiempo al chico de hablar- puedes castigarme por no obedecerte Sirius, pero no voy a salir, James no tomó tanto como para desmayarse de repente y Lily creo que ni tomó, quiero saber que pasa.

-Harry por favor.

-No Sirius, te digo que no voy a salir, hazle como quieras.

-Me vas a obligar a hechizarte Harry?- sin creerlo, el chico giró la cabeza hacia Remus que mantenía la varita en alto, Sirius intentó avanzar pero Remus negó lentamente.

-Obedece, anda, saldrás perdiendo igual, tenemos que hablar…

-Pues vayan al despacho, ahí siempre hablan cuando no…

-Harry!

-No! No entienden que si algo les pasa a ellos yo…?

-Harry, sabemos que estás preocupado y nosotros también, pero poniéndote en ese estado no vas a lograr nada- Sirius se acercó probando si el chico lo rechazaba, al ver que Harry ni siquiera se movió, lo abrazó y él le respondió al instante.

Prácticamente lo empujaron de la habitación, pero Harry no se opuso y se sentó recostado contra la pared, no se iba a mover al menos que lo hechizaran, como le había amenazado Remus y lo llevaran en brazos, adentro, los tres hombres se mantenían callados, sus miradas botaban de James a Lily y de ella a James y cada cinco segundos hacia uno de ellos, cuando las miradas se encuentran simplemente la desvían al mismo tiempo hacia uno de los muchachos que tienen en las camas.

-Poppy?- Dumbledore se acercó a la mujer que había dejado de revisar a los chicos y ahora los contemplaba pensativa.

-Pues no sé- suspiró y se giró- no tienen ninguna enfermedad, no tienen nada, Lily no está acostumbrada a tomar alcohol y pudo haber sido eso, alguna alergia extraña, quizá le hayan echado algo a su bebida…

-No lo detectó?- Remus sonó ansioso.

-No detecté ninguna sustancia extraña, pero ahora hay unas que desaparecen al cabo de unos pocos minutos y no pueden detectarse ni con magia y bueno James si tiene bastante alcohol, saben si tomó algo?- Sirius negó mientras iba hacia la puerta, suspiró, de nuevo, y se recargó contra la madera.

-Harry, hazme un favor y ve a sentarte con los demás.

-Eso es lo que hago- contestó Harry.

-Si abro la puerta y están todos aquí, les juro que van a estar castigados una eternidad y los vampiros y licántropos viven mucho más que un mago normal- gruñó mientras golpeaba la puerta con la cabeza, enseguida escuchó varios pasos dispersándose por el pasillo, casi pudo contar los pares de pies, eso o la preocupación lo tenía a punto de volverse loco, por mucho que Remus dijera que ya lo estaba, daba igual, porque le hacía falta un par de pies, abrió la puerta y unos ojos verdes le dieron a entender que estaba en lo correcto- no piensas hacer caso hoy? Por qué no vas a dormir? Ellos están bien Harry- se acuclilló para quedar a la altura de Harry que seguía sentado contra la puerta- no te mentiría con eso.

-La última vez que me fui a dormir después de que algo les pasó a ellos… no los volví a ver y me llevaron con los Dursley- Sirius se quedó helado mirando a su ahijado, no creía que recordara eso.

-Harry, ellos están bien, simplemente dormidos, quizá algo le echaron a sus bebidas, ya no quiero que vuelvan a ese lugar se buscan otro- Harry solo asintió- Lily si tomó y no está acostumbrada, también pudo ser eso en ella, bueno, bueno- se apresuró a decir, Harry empezaba a arrugar el entrecejo y esa, sabía él, que era una muy mala señal tratándose de algo o alguien que interesara al chico- el caso es que madame Pomfrey dice que están bien- Harry levantó la mirada y la enfermera que ya salía, le asintió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Anda ve a dormir- Remus se paró frente a él, Harry miró la mano que le tendía y tras respirar hondo la aceptó.

-Nosotros vigilaremos, no te preocupes y si pasa algo, cualquier cosa que sea, te avisaremos… te lo prometo- Harry miró a los ojos de su padrino, Sirius le regresó la mirada con toda la sinceridad que tenía, Harry ya no era un niño, no tenía porque ocultarle las cosas… sería que lo miraba ya como alguien grande, casi adulto o quizá que creía en Madame Pomfrey y sabía que no había nada malo con sus amigos- a Moony se le quitó la peda?- Harry sonrió.

-Con el susto creo que Padfoot va a querer regresarse porque le costó mucho agarrarla.

-Lo amarro- gruñó Sirius con el entrecejo fruncido, Harry soltó una débil carcajada y se encaminó a su habitación, su padrino sonrió levemente, así era como quería verlo, sonriendo, sin la sombra de madurez inusual en un chico de la edad de Harry y si pudiera, lo haría, en verdad que sí- ahora…- suspiró, otra vez, Remus sonrió- los que quieran enterarse, aquí, ya!- muchos pasos por todas partes y Harry tuvo que pegarse contra la pared para no ser arrollado- vamos a la estancia y después todos a dormir que muero de sueño, con todo esto…

Todos siguieron a Sirius, el profesor Dumbledore tenía un ligero brillo extraño en los ojos que sonreían con amabilidad pero a Remus le llamó la atención, aunque si el viejo director supiera algo, lo diría porque implicaba a James y Lily y peor aún, todo rodeaba a Harry, Albus Dumbledore no iba a jugar con ello, ahora, tenían que tranquilizar a la bola de adolescentes que llevaba Sirius atrás, sonrió, nada había pasado, todo estaba bien.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En el oscuro corazón de un tétrico valle, aquel en el que ningún humano entraba, no importaba que fuera Muggle o mago, se llevaba a cabo la más extraña de las reuniones, al menos en lo que a la historia del valle respecta, si los vampiros no soportan a los magos, mucho menos lo hacen con aquellos que rechazan sus orígenes porque para un vampiro es lo más importante, o al menos eso rezan los antiguos escritos.

Soren era la reina de los vampiros, en Inglaterra quedaba constancia de su poder, en otros lugares al menos su leyenda era conocida y por lo tanto respetada, era tan hermosa como maldita, según Sirius Black, por lo que el que Lord Voldemort, el mago que quería cobrar venganza contra un adolescente de 16 años y purificar el mundo dejando solo a magos cuando él mismo era mitad Muggle, hacía dudar a algunos de sus propios seguidores, pero el mago confiaba en su poder, en que con la magia podía hacer cualquier cosa, además, a un vampiro se le mata con una estaca de madera, no? y su varita era de madera, un pensamiento tonto pero que le daba más confianza al mago porque sabía perfectamente que los vampiros estaban muertos de alguna forma y el _Avada Kedabra_ no le serviría de nada y además, nada de eso importaba porque él había llegado a un acuerdo con la vampiresa, y era bien conocido cuan fieles eran los vampiros a los tratos.

El castillo de Soren era tétrico pero elegante, hermoso pero antiguo, era perfecto para alguien perfecta, el único hogar en el que alguien como ella podía vivir, en la estancia decorada por su exquisito gusto, solo estaban dos antiguos divanes en uno, el que estaba cerca de la chimenea en cuya cuenca descansaba un fuego que nunca debía extinguirse, Soren estaba recostada haciendo gala de la enorme abertura de su vestido, sin embargo, para diversión de la vampiresa, Voldemort ni siquiera parecía notarlo. Algunas veces se entretenía pensando en Voldemort de esa forma, como hombre y siempre la asaltaba la misma duda, ese mago tendría el mismo apetito que cualquier otro? Soltó una risita que solo su guardia personal, cuatro vampiresas de alto rango, escucharon, pero no comentaron algo al respecto.

En el otro diván, el lord estaba sentado cómodamente, pero Soren sabía que cómodo sería la última situación en la que se encontraría una mago tan desconfiado pues solo le había permitido llevar dos magos, _"Nada podrán hacer tu banda de enmascarados si decido atacarte, mago" _habían sido las palabras de Soren y aunque a Voldemort no le gustara admitirlo, ella tenía razón pues un castillo lleno de seres a los que una maldición asesina no les haría ni cosquillas, era más ejército que el que él tenía.

-Dudo que funcione mago, esos niños siempre van demasiado protegidos.

-Pero todo ha estado tranquilo, precisamente por eso- sonrió Lord Voldemort, si a esa mueca se le podía considerar sonrisa.

-Cuidan mucho a ese niño Potter.

-Y debías haberme quitado esa protección hace mucho…

-Tú dijiste que me darías el secreto del chiquillo.

-Son tus hijos, no? Reclámalos.

-No son mis hijos, solo la chica- refutó la vampiresa- y el idiota de Black no me la quiere dar.

-La quieres, no?

-Eso te estoy diciendo mago.

-Mátalos.

-Qué?

-Tengo entendido que los vampiros y licántropos son enemigos naturales.

-Eso que…

-Na, na, na- canturreó el lord, parecía contento por alguna razón que a Soren irritó- espera, tu hija anda con un licántropo- la vampiresa enroscó los labios y amenazante mostró los dientes, sus colmillos crecieron rápidamente, eran grandes, mucho más grandes que los de un vampiro normal, solo quizá los de los gemelos Black podían compararse, sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco, Voldemort rió- si matas al Lupin del pasado, el del presente morirá y también su estúpida cría, los Potter también protegerían a los lobos y…

-...y quieres que te limpie el camino, no es así?

-No seas tonta vampiro- dos de las guardias de Soren se adelantaron, ella solo levantó una mano en una muda orden para que se detuvieran- los podemos matar fácilmente si me haces caso.

-Una idea viejo mago?- Voldemort sonrió ante la mención de la palabra "viejo", Soren se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y también sonrió, no era la persona más joven de esa habitación y no iba a decir la diferencia.

-Muchas ideas y funcionarán.

-Por qué estás tan seguro? Antes nada ha funcionado- Voldemort amplió esa mueca que difícilmente tomaría el nombre de sonrisa, Soren solo estrechó los ojos, no confiaba en el mago para nada, pero tenía que tragarse esa absurda sospecha porque lo necesitaba, quizá la traicionaría si se dejaba, si se giraba era capaz de atacarla y matarla, claro que también pasaría eso si él supiera como hacerlo, pero por lo pronto lo necesitaba, quería la poción para quitarle al niño esa asombrosa habilidad de transmutar en humo, ella podía adoptar la forma de cualquiera animal en el que pudiera mutar algún otro vampiro con el simple hecho de mirarlo transformarse una vez, pero nunca había podido transmutar en humo, nunca y vaya que lo había intentado cada día, varias veces, por esa simple razón tenía que confiar en el mago aunque siempre estuviera vigilando, bien sabía que los magos no eran de fiar y el que lo hiciera y perdiera, solo sería su culpa.

-Porque, mi querida vampiro- la reina de los vampiros rodó los ojos, ya le había aclarado muchas veces que le dijera vampiresa si tanto insistía en llamarla así, no le había gustado cuando le pidió le dijera majestad y no iba a permitir que la llamara por su nombre, ningún mago lo ha hecho en lo que lleva sobre la faz de la tierra… bueno, Sirius Black no cuenta, pero Voldemort insistía en irritarla, por eso mejor había optado por ignorarlo- antes no trabajamos juntos y ahora tenemos más fuerza de nuestro lado.

-Quizá tengas razón mago- así como Voldemort se había negado a llamarla majestad, ella no lo trataría de Lord, no lo era, un mago eso era, un mago, no tenía porque llamarlo por su nombre… de nuevo, Sirius Black no cuenta- si tienes un plan…

-Lo tengo, lo tengo- echó una mirada a la guardia de Soren.

-Retirarías a tus mortífagos?- sonrió sarcástica, para su sorpresa, el Lord, ordenó a sus hombres que se retiraran- yo confío en mi gente mago, eso marca la diferencia entre nosotros y los tuyos, estoy segura de que me son fieles, una eternidad es demasiado tiempo para vivir en desconfianza- los ojos de Voldemort brillaron.

-Mis mortífagos me son fieles, si no, ellos saben lo que les pasará- la sonrisa de la reina de los vampiros se amplió, ella sabía que había un espía en las filas de Voldemort, lo que no sabía, era la identidad, así no tenía importancia desvelar ese secreto, además, dudaba que fuera uno de los magos en los que Voldemort confiaba, era bien sabido entre los suyos que ese mago podía leer la mente, era bueno con ese hechizo y muy pocos podían contrarrestarlos, sus poderes natos de vampiro se incrementaban al ser la reina y Voldemort no podía mantenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo, por eso estaba tranquila, el lord no sabía lo que pensaba y si lo supiera, no le iba a importar, no pensaba nada que no le hubiera dicho ya.

-Explícame tu idea entonces mago, no discutiré sobre fidelidad contigo…- Soren se recostó en el diván, descruzó y volvió a cruzar las piernas, sus cinco guardias avanzaron un paso y Lord Voldemort no volvió a llamar a los mortífagos, ya se sentía en confianza ahora que había hecho lo que quería, hacerse necesario entre la banda de vampiros, no le harían nada si lo necesitaban, así que empezó a relatar su plan.

La vampiresa mayor escuchaba con atención, no interrumpía en nada, lo único que no le gustaba mucho era que ese mago se estaba enfocando demasiado en los Potter cuando a ella le interesaba la habilidad del chico y recuperar a su hija, la próxima sucesora de su reinado, bueno, tal vez también le pareciera tentador exterminar a los licántropos, dos menos o tres, si contaba al que estaba repetido, era un granito de arena para el exterminio de esas bestias, cuando el lord terminó de hablar, fue el turno de Soren que se encargó de recordarle el punto que había firmado esa especie de tratado entre ellos, entre dos razas que quizá no se odiaban tanto como los vampiros odian a los licántropos, en una situación normal por supuesto, o como ese mago odia a los Muggles, bueno, tal vez sería mejor decir, como odia a Harry Potter, pero sí había un odio especial entre los vampiros y los magos, un odio que los vampiros siempre atribuirían a los celos que los magos les deben tener porque un vampiro siempre será perfecto… su comportamiento, su apariencia, su poder, todo él, y los magos siempre dirían que no se toleraban porque los vampiros son, eran y siempre serán presumidos y seres que se creen superiores por nimiedades que los diferencian.

-No te preocupes vampiro, matando a los licántropos se arregla todo, podrás tomar a tu hija con facilidad.

-Muy bien mago, tendré listas a mis mejores vampiresas.

-Y Yo a mis mejores magos, pueden salir en el día? Es la única oportunidad que tendremos.

-Pensaré en ese problema mago, déjamelo a mí, mientras tengas hecha tu parte.

-La tendré mujer…

-Cuida lo que dices mago irreverente!- rugió Soren, su guardia se agachó para atacar, sin embargo, Lord Voldemort se mantuvo imperturbable.

-Basta, chicas… tranquilas- la vampiresa respiró hondo, necesitaba a ese mago y el muy desgraciado estaba totalmente consciente- por mucho que te necesite mago, si me colmas la paciencia veré por mis propias manos como obtener lo que quiero…

-No seas altanera vampiro, con una simple esfera de luz solar en mi varita terminaría con tu guardia y los demás no se acercarían…

-Olvidas mago, que soy la reina de mi raza, que estás en un castillo lleno de vampiros, que somos mucho más rápidos que tus dos magos que esperan asustados afuera y que tú mismo…

-No peleemos vampiro, necesitamos estar juntos…- Soren simplemente asintió ante la desfachatez del mago- prepara tu parte, porque será durante el día, es el único momento en que estarán descuidados.

-Lo sé.

-Me retiro entonces.

-Ve en paz mago- fue la fría despedida de Soren, Voldemort dio media vuelta y altivo salió de la tétrica estancia con la mirada de seis vampiresas clavadas en él.

-Majestad- una vampiresa rubia susurró, miraba con atención los pies de la reina, Soren la miró- confía usted en ese mago?

-No mi querida Astrid.

-Por eso planeó eso en el día, mi señora?

-Eso creo yo Calpurnia, pero él no conoce todos los secretos de nuestra raza- Soren sonrió triunfante- él no sabe que pocas cosas me afectan a mí.

Lord Voldemort acababa de aparecer en su guarida, los mortífagos que lo acompañaron fueron a sus respectivos lugares mientras su señor se sentaba lentamente en su sillón. Miraba pensativo hacia algún punto en la nada, solo unos segundos después miró a los magos que estaban frente a él. Apenas si movió la varita y pudo ver todo lo que los había mandado a hacer cuando les ordenó retirarse de la estancia, algunos vampiros novatos eran fáciles de hechizar y ese par de mortífagos eran especialmente hábiles, el lord sonrió y lejos, en algún lugar en el valle de Godric, un chico de dieciséis años también lo hacía.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry sonrió ampliamente al ver que Lily entreabría un ojo, ella y James habían pasado todo el día en cama, Madame Pomfrey había dicho que estaban bien, pero eso no había tranquilizado a Harry para nada, si estaban bien por que se habían desmayado de repente y aun seguían inconscientes, habían dejado a los chicos quedarse en la habitación con la condición de mantenerse callados, parecía imposible, pero la preocupación era demasiada como para no obedecer, James se removía en su cama buscando otra posición para seguir durmiendo, cosa que Padfoot no permitiría.

-Prongs! Hermano! James!! Despertaste!- grito el moreno lanzándose sobre su amigo, Lily se sentó en su cama mirando hacia todos lados confundida.

-No me desperté! Me despertaste!!- exclamo James tirando a patadas a Padfoot de la cama.

-Ouch! Vamos, así pagas mi preocupación, que gran amigo James- dijo Padfoot cruzándose de brazos y fingiendo estar indignado.

-Preocupación? Tu? Eso es nuevo, por que estabas preocupado?- pregunto James desordenándose el ya de por si desordenado cabello, todos los minis se quedaron mirando a James, de verdad parecía que no sabia de que hablaba Padfoot, Harry miro a Lily, ella no bromearía con esas cosas.

-En verdad no recuerdan lo que paso?- la pelirroja miro a su futuro hijo con confusión.

-Pues, no, recuerdo que estábamos bailando y… había mucho ruido y luces y… después desperté y estaban todos aquí- respondió Lily encogiéndose de hombros, todos se miraron entre si, no recordaban nada.

-Bueno, lo que paso fue que, mientras estábamos en la fiesta, James y tu se desmayaron Lils, de la nada, cayeron al suelo inconscientes, nos asustamos mucho- dijo Moony mirando a la pelirroja, Lily lo miro sorprendida.

-No recuerdo haberme sentido mal ni nada- dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Si, yo tampoco, y no tome tanto como para desmayarme- comento James haciendo memoria.

-Claro que no hermano, tomaste lo mismo que yo, y yo me sentía perfecto- dijo Padfoot encogiéndose de hombros.

-Se puede saber que parte de _"si hay algún cambio nos avisan"_ no entendieron?- Sirius estaba en la puerta mirándolos con los brazos cruzados, todos lo miraron, la verdad era que la ultima cosa en que pensaron era en avisarles a Sirius y Remus.

-Papá, teníamos que ir hasta abajo y entonces no podríamos explicarles a Lily y James que paso- dijo Jack quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Hay otras formas de comunicación saben?- Sirius rodo los ojos mientras entraba a la habitación.

-Llamarte a tu celular?- pregunto Helen con una sonrisa.

-Mejor aun, REMUS, DESPERTARON!!- grito Sirius enseguida se escucharon tres pares de pasos subir apresuradamente- lo ven, tan fácil como eso.

-Entonces que fue lo que nos paso?- pregunto James Remus, Tonks y Dumbledore entraron en la habitación rápidamente, ya no había espacio para nadie mas.

-No estamos seguros James- respondió Dumbledore seriamente- Poppy los reviso, no tienen ninguna enfermedad, ni congestión alcohólica ni nada, aun intentamos descubrir si tiene que ver con el hecho de que hayan venido del pasado, sin embargo, si así lo fuera, por que a Sirius y Remus no les paso lo mismo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, Lily miro a James, estaba concentrado mirando la cobija de la cama de Helen, todos pensaban lo mismo, que demonios había pasado? Harry seguía bien, vivo al menos, el futuro no había cambiado, no sabían a que se debía ese desmayo, Padfoot se veía de verdad preocupado, una de las pocas veces en las que se miraba así, no quería perder a su hermano tan pronto, si ya sabia que lo perdería en un futro, no quería que pasara en ese momento, el sonido del estomago de James los distrajo a todos.

-El estomago de James dice que tiene hambre- dijo Tonks riendo, todos soltaron una leve risa nerviosa, todos querían que la tensión terminara, pero al mismo tiempo la preocupación no los abandonaba.

-Les preparare algo de comer, que bueno que están bien chicos- dijo Remus, él y Tonks salieron en dirección a la cocina, la chica solo miraría, claro.

-Con permiso, tengo que ir a la escuela, ya me ausente demasiado, espero verlos pronto por allá a todos- comento Dumbledore con una amable sonrisa, todos los minis y los Merodeadores rodaron los ojos, volver a la escuela no estaba precisamente en su lista de cosas por hacer.

-Bueno chicos, todos abajo, dejemos que Lily y James se cambien de ropa para que bajen a comer- dijo Sirius, los minis se pusieron de pie rápidamente para salir de la habitación.

-Dense prisa, muero de hambre- dijo Johan antes de salir, Helen lo tomo de la mano y salió junto con él, Jack espero a Padfoot, quien se había quedado mirando a James seriamente, serio en verdad, algo muy raro en él.

-Que sucede Paddy?- pregunto James, pero antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo mas, Padfoot se le hecho encima a James y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Me alegra que estés bien hermano- susurro Padfoot al oído de James, quien devolvió el abrazo suavemente, sorprendido por la reacción de Padfoot, todos se habían quedado callados, se separaron y Paddy le sonrió a James antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación seguido por Jack.

-Nunca había visto a Paddy tan preocupado- dijo Lily, todos seguían mirando la puerta por la que el joven animago había desaparecido, James tenia una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, no quería dejar solo a su mejor amigo, sabia como le afectaría, tomo con fuerza su collar con el escudo de los Merodeadores, el se encargaría de cambiar todo.

-Dense prisa chicos, si quieren ducharse primero adelante- dijo Sirius antes de salir de ahí, Moony fue con él, Harry les dedico una enorme sonrisa a sus futuros padres y salió de l a habitación, Lily y James se quedaron solos, el morocho seguía apretando el medallón.

-Que nos paso James?- pregunto Lily mirándolo, se veía preocupada también, peor no estaba preocupada por ella, sino por Harry, si algo les pasaba a ellos Harry podría no nacer, su hijo moriría, moriría sin siquiera haber nacido, era extraño, James la miro durante unos segundos y soltó el medallón.

-No tengo la menor idea Lils- James se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cama de su novia, se sentó junto a ella y la abrazo- pero lo que sea que haya pasado estoy seguro de que nos hará bien.

-Bien?- pregunto Lily mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido, James la miro seriamente- James, tuviste algo que ver con todo esto?

-Nop- respondió ames antes de saltar de la cama y dirigirse al baño de Harry para ducharse.

-James Potter no me mientas!- exclamo Lily antes de que James le lanzara un beso y saliera de la habitación, la pelirroja bufo y se levanto de la cama, ella también se bañaría antes de comer.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Chicos, la comida esta lista!- grito Remus terminando de servir el ultimo plato, la estampida no se hizo esperar, todos tomaron asiento y se prepararon para devorar la comida- esperen, y Lily y James?

-Yo voy por ellos- dijo Sirius levantándose y dirigiéndose escaleras arriba, los demás esperaron a que volviera para probar bocado, Sirius salto los escalones de dos en dos y llego a la habitación de Harry, James seguía en el baño, pero ya no se escuchaba el agua correr- James, la comida esta lista, date prisa.

-Claro, en un minuto bajo- se escucho la voz de James del otro lado de la puerta, Sirius dio media vuelta para salir y decirle a Lily pero algo llamo su atención, era el medallón de los Merodeadores de James, estaba sobre la mesita de noche de Harry, pero estaba diferente, tenia algo… grabado, echo un vistazo a la puerta del baño para ver si James saldría, pero no daba señales de vida, se acerco al medallón y leyó el grabado, no lo podía creer.

-Oye Sirius- el Animago mayor lanzo el medallón de vuelta a la mesita y se giro para mirar a James- tienes mas desodorante, se termino esta barra.

-Claro, claro, yo… iré por más, tu baja… baja a comer, y dile a Lily que se apresure- respondió Sirius moviendo la cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos, salió de ahí y se dirigió a su habitación, se detuvo para respirar un momento, esa inscripción, James no les había comentado absolutamente nada de eso, y si… si tenia algo que ver con el desmayo que habían sufrido Lily y James, tal vez esa pequeña inscripción había alterado el pasado, y ese desmayo había sido el inicio de todo, y si al día siguiente Harry desaparecía? O si los gemelos desaparecían!- no!

-No que? Sirius estas bien?- Remus entro en la habitación y al ver a su amigo apoyado contra el escritorio y luchando por tomar aire lo preocupo, bastante.

-Remus, siéntate, necesitamos hablar- Sirius cruzo la habitación a zancadas y cerro la puerta y le puso un hechizo silenciador por si alguien intentaba espiar.

-Sirius, que sucede?- Remus se sentó en uno de los sillones que Sirius tenia para leer, Sirius jalo una mesita y se sentó frente a Remus.

-Escucha, creo saber que les paso a Lily y a James- murmuro Sirius, Remus abrió mucho los ojos pero no dijo anda para que su amigo pudiera continuar rápidamente- cuando entre a apurar a James para que bajara a comer… vi su medallón, el medallón de los Merodeadores, y vi que James le había hecho una inscripción detrás.

-Una inscripción, como que inscripción?- pregunto Remus, no le encontraba sentido a eso.

-Si, Remus, creo que Prongs intenta a toda costa cambiar su futuro- Remus frunció aun mas el entrecejo- la inscripción decía "Harry James Potter, 31 – Julio – 1980, Cuidado en Halloween"

Entonces algo en la cabeza de Remus hizo click, el desmayo, la inscripción, coincidían, y si el futuro de los Merodeadores cambiaba… Johan, Dora y su próximo hijo que aun no nacía, y si… que tal si…

-No!- la reacción de Remus fue igual a la de Sirius, ambos sabían que muchas cosas podrían cambiar, sus hijos estaban en peligro, no creían que James estuviera pensando en eso, se concentraba firmemente en la felicidad de Harry, pero todo esto…

-Remus, tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos permitir que nuestros hijos…

-Papá! Morimos de hambre, que haces?!- era Helen, Remus y Sirius se miraron por unos segundos, Remus movió rápidamente su varita.

-Ya vamos princesa- Remus se puso de pie y suspiro al mismo tiempo que Sirius, se miraron una ultima vez antes de salir de la habitación para dirigirse al comedor, debían de hacer algo, hablar con James, hacerlo entrar en conciencia, muchas cosas corrían peligro ahora, mejor dicho, muchas vidas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Pero si estamos muy bien así- era la decimoquinta vez que Jack decía eso en lo que iba del día.

-Si lo repites una vez más Jack…- y esa era la decimoquinta vez que Sirius decía aquello, estaban todos amontonados en el estrecho patio trasero del caldero chorreante, Remus intentaba tocar los ladrillos correctos pero el que los gemelos estuvieran molestándose mutuamente no le ayudaba pues estaban al final de la fila y con sus movimientos empujaban a los demás que a su vez empujaban a Remus.

-Serán dieciséis veces que los dos dicen lo mismo- murmuró Padfoot que se mantenía recostado contra la pared a la izquierda, lo más lejos que podía de toda la bola, él solo empujaba para divertirse y molestar a Remus.

-Pero es que no quiero regresar a la escuela, estamos perfectos así- canturreó Jack empujando a James que era el que estaba frente a él.

-Pásala a Jack- Sirius se giró desde el principio del enredo de gente y le dio un zape a Harry.

-A Jack- dijo Harry dándole dos golpes a Johan.

-Para Jack- Johan se giró y se detuvo con la mano en el aire mirando a Lily, la pelirroja lo miraba invitándolo a golpearla para ella regresarle un buen golpe, el chico le sonrió y le indicó el tres con una mano, Lily le regresó la sonrisa y se giró hacia Moony… el caso que para cuando llegó con Jack, Helen gritó _"De mi papá!"_ y le dio cuatro golpes en la cabeza, que fueron los que se dejó, y cuatro más por donde pudo.

-Ya, ya me callo- refunfuño el chico.

-Gracias!- exclamaron todos al unísono.

-Aunque la verdad tiene razón- murmuró Harry pensativo, Lily le dio un golpe cariñoso en la cabeza.

-Al fin! Ven, era cuestión de que se quedaran quietos un minuto- dijo Remus cuando la puerta al callejón Diagon se abría.

-Ahora vamos a comprar las cosas para que regresen al colegio.

-No estarás contento de deshacerte de nosotros, verdad papá?

-Claro que no princesa- rió Sirius, se estiró cuando estuvo en el amplio callejón, amplio comparado a donde había estado encerrado.

-Pues no entiendo por qué tenemos que ir todos juntos.

-Porque, ya les expliqué la razón Jack y creo que lo entendiste.

-Sí papá pero… es…

-No me meteré en lo que compren…

-Pero el tío Remus sí.

-No Jack, no me meteré- para sorpresa de todos Remus habló tranquilamente- simplemente voy a dejar que tu padre los castigue cuando la profesora McGonagall le diga que explotaron medio baño o que pintaron su cabello o dejaron incomunicados por una semana a los Slytherin.

-Eso no lo hemos hecho nunca- murmuró Jack, pensaba en cada broma que habían hecho, porque sí, él recordaba todas y cada una de las bromas y travesuras que habían hecho desde primer año.

-Como que me suena de algo- comentó Padfoot cuando se encaminaban hacia la tienda de pergaminos.

-A lo que hicimos el mes antes de que todo esto comenzara?- la pregunta de Moony fue contestada por una carcajada muy bien coordinada de Sirius y Remus, Jack los miró como ídolos, no como la idolatría que un chico puede tenerle a su padre, no, esa mirada era diferente y según la experiencia de sus primos y hermana, muy peligrosa, casi podían ver trabajando el cerebro de Jack, seguro pensaba en como juntar esas bromas y hacerlas sin ser descubiertos, a veces se sorprendían por el complejo funcionamiento de su cerebro, cuando se trataba de bromas especiales y sumamente desastrosas era una maquina increíble, pero cuando era de estudiar o algo que tuviera que ver con escuela, algo responsable por supuesto, era demasiado lento, perezoso se podría decir.

Fueron visitando las tiendas lentamente, Sirius respiraba hondo cada dos por tres, a pesar de que habían pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvo a sus gemelos y que pudo visitar alguna tienda sin llevarlos en brazos y que le obedecieran, o medio obedecieran, decía Remus y había insistido en canturrear Lily, seguía siendo lo mismo ir a alguna parte con esos dos juntos, Jack molestaba a Helen y ella lo golpeaba, dos segundos tranquilos y era Helen quien molestaba a Jack y él la empujaba, era un respiro ir con Johan o Harry, el primero era tranquilo como su padre y cuando se le llegaba a perder, que era siempre que salía con él, podía encontrarlo donde vendieran libros, sin importar si eran Muggles o mágicos y Harry, no duraba ni dos minutos con él, pero cuando terminaban de hacer sus compras, dependía de quien fuera el primero en desocuparse, siempre se encontraban, él simplemente iba a buscar lo deportivo, escobas y esas cosas, si no, Harry siempre lo encontraba sin problemas, pero sus hijos, oh esos gemelos, siempre se le perdían, siempre peleaban y lo hacían terminar pagando los daños en alguna tienda, siempre eran un problema porque no lograba encontrarlos al menos que los llamara por el altavoz de la tienda porque los señores no contestaban el aparato Muggle por el que tanto habían insistido, pero, eran SU problema y no dejaría que una vampiresa con aires de grandeza se los quitara.

-Oye Harry- llamó James mientras iban hacia Gambol & Japes- ya te gastaste todo el dinero que te dejamos?

-James no seas bruto, está Sirius… Remus para controlarlo!

-Ey pelirroja, que también soy responsable!- refutó Sirius fingiéndose ofendido.

-Qué dinero que me dejaron?- preguntó Harry deteniéndose y por consiguiente, todos se detuvieron.

-Me robaste Sirius!

-Yo? Claro que no, esas escapadas tuyas antes y después del matrimonio, esos hijos que seguro andan regados por ahí, las noches de parranda que nos agarramos el año antes de que te casaras, te dejó en la calle amigo mío- Sirius apenas podía aguantar la risa, James había abierto mucho los ojos y Lily empezaba a cubrirse de un uniforme color rosa que crecía rápidamente hacia el rojo.

-Potter!

-Es mentira pelirroja, Sirius está…! Espera, espera Lily por favor- James empezó a retroceder, había sacado su varita pero no se atrevía a levantarla, Sirius contemplaba lo que había hecho y Remus solo sonreía mientras los ojos de Lily brillaban molestos, los gemelos y Johan se sorprendieron de que el parecido de los ojos de Harry con los de Lily fuera tan increíblemente idéntico, pasaba exactamente lo mismo que cuando Harry se molestaba- Sirius si algo me pasa te juro que te…!- James cerró los ojos, en la punta de la varita de Lily brilló algo y la pelirroja abrió la boca, las palabras que salieron hicieron al Animago encogerse.

-_Alarte ascenderé! Aguamenti!- _solo unas décimas de segundo separaron los dos hechizos, lo que le llevó a Lily girarse, un grito se escuchó seguido de una maldición, Sirius salió volando hacia arriba y James abrió los ojos sobresaltado al sentir el chorro de agua fría en la cara, Lily sonriente siguió caminando.

-Remus!- gritó Sirius mientras caía y caía y caía, pero su licántropo amigo reía a punto de caer el suelo- alguien!- y se acercaba cada vez más al duro piso, todos reían y los que se podían controlar eran menores de edad, y muy obedientemente no podían hacer magia o querían ver como Sirius se salvaba de esa- maldita sea mi vari…- al intentar hacer algo, su varita había salido volando justo a las manos de la molesta pelirroja, y cerró los ojos, ya había caído y se partía todo en muchos… abrió los ojos, estaba sobre algo mullido, un cerro de colchones? Miró a cada uno para agradecerle pero todos se alzaban de hombros, Remus ni siquiera podía dejar de reír, James lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados y de brazos cruzados, ni siquiera él mismo más joven había hecho algo, también reía el muy… la única persona ahí con una varita y con la mirada que claramente gritaba _"Te salvé el trasero"_ era Lily Evans.

-Lo siento Lily- murmuró el Animago- solo una bromita, hasta parece que ya estás embara…- los peligrosos ojos verdes volvieron a brillar y Black cerró la boca, tampoco se iba a poner con alguien menor a él, nunca había peleado contra Lily, simplemente era que su conciencia, porque sí tenía aunque Remus lo negara, más no siempre la escuchaba, le gritaba que con la novia de su amigo nunca- bueno, bueno, vamos ya por eso para que se metan en problemas- se puso de pie de un brinco, al pasar junto a Lily la abrazó para que no escapara y le plantó un gran beso en la mejilla.

-Entonces nuestro dinero?- insistió James.

-Pues en el banco, dónde más?- respondió Remus tranquilamente, Sirius parecía que no quería volver a abrir la boca.

-Es que en lo que llevamos aquí y Harry ha comprado cosas, Sirius es el que le da el dinero, no lo he visto ir al banco.

-Es mi ahijado, soy su tutor- Sirius se alzó de hombros.

-Sí, me tiene que mantener, así para cuando sea mayor tengo dinero suficiente para…

-Como digas que para irte de parranda y seguir los pasos de tu padre, Harry…- Sirius soltó una carcajada y Harry sonrió, siguieron caminando entre bromas sobre el carácter de Lily, algunos compadecían a James y Johan decía que lo comprendía, en un susurro insinuó que Helen se parecía en eso a la pelirroja, James se fue quedando rezagado hasta que quedó al final, Sirius retrocedió, no quería dejar a nadie separado del grupo, a saber si Voldemort ya estaba enterado de que ellos estaban ahí y mejor no arriesgarse, no creía que los vampiros cooperaran con él y menos aún si eran dirigidos por una feminista extrema como lo era Soren, pero no quería dejar nada volando.

-Ey amigo, si te roban, después la pelirroja me arranca algo y no precisamente algo que yo quisiera perder- pero James no sonrió con la broma, se miraba preocupado o pensativo según la experiencia del animago mayor- qué tienes James? Y no me digas que nada.

-Gracias- Sirius enarcó una ceja sin comprender- en verdad eres un gran amigo.

-Pero…

-Te prometo que lo voy a arreglar.

-James no creo que…

-Gracias- repitió antes de echar a correr hacia donde Padfoot brincaba indicándole que habían llegado a la tienda, pero James no pudo llegar porque unos encapuchados aparecieron cubriéndole el paso, Sirius se apresuró a ir hasta él pero para cuando dio un par de pasos, se desataba un duelo y solo atinó a gritarle a Remus que sacara a los chicos pero ya estaban rodeados y los rayos multicolores volaban por todas partes.

-Todos juntos!- escuchó que Remus gritaba, Sirius se apresuró a ayudar a James, no podía dejar que algo le pasara, no lo dejaría resultar ni siquiera con un raspón, había más encapuchados con los chicos, por lo que James y Sirius terminaron rápidamente, Sirius maldijo al escuchar a Harry gritar, entre tanta capucha apenas pudo ver lo que él imaginó eran un par de manos sujetándose la cabeza, a Harry debía dolerle la cicatriz y eso significaba solo una cosa, Voldemort tenía que estar ahí.

-James, quiero que te vayas…

-Sabes que no lo voy a hacer Sirius- refutó James adelantándolo con su varita en alto, Sirius volvió a maldecir y corrió más rápido, pero James llegó primero, justo cuando Remus preguntaba por Harry y Lily respondía que no lo miraba, el chico había estado junto a ella, James se detuvo, ni siquiera intentó atacar a alguien, solo buscó a aquel que sería su hijo y para su suerte lo encontró cuando el chico se tambaleaba lejos de ellos, corrió hacia él, Sirius le gritó que no lo hiciera pero solo alertó a Lily que corrió detrás de su novio, de nuevo, el animago maldijo e intentó seguirlos pero cinco hombres le cerraban el camino.

-Remus, sácalos!

-Johan!- gritó a su vez Remus, algo o alguien había golpeado al joven licántropo y ahora yacía inconsciente en el piso, una risa fría se escuchó, pero no era la risa fría y lúgubre que esperaban escuchar, sino todo lo contrario, era una risa elegante que invitaba a seguirla, Sirius se deshizo de su barrera, se debatía entre ir tras los Potter a los que mataría él mismo o ir con su hija.

-Vaya, pero si los lobitos apenas si se defienden- rió la voz, la pelea terminó, más encapuchados aparecieron pero éstos eran demasiado veloces y sujetaron del cuello a los dos Remus, otro se paró con un pie sobre Johan, y Padfoot se quedó en medio de todo, las capuchas de los demás cayeron y dejaron ver mascaras blancas, eran mortífagos y los otros, Sirius supuso que serían vampiros, esas capas y capuchas eran lo suficientemente largas como para cubrirlas por completo y las manos que podía ver que rodeaban el cuello de los licántropos estaban cubiertas por guantes negros y bastante gruesos- mi niña- la hermosa vampiresa, vistiendo aún más provocativa apareció con un destello de luz, se habría aparecido, estaría transformada en algo, llegaría volando o simplemente había corrido, eso nadie podía decirlo.

-Déjala- gruñó Sirius- dónde está Jack?- masculló unos segundos después.

-Papá?

-Vendrás conmigo si quieres que tu preciado lobo viva- Helen miró con terror como una pistola apuntaba hacia Johan.

-No, por favor no!

-Ven conmigo Helen- la chica asintió.

-No, Helen no te muevas!- gritó Sirius.

-Si avanzas, el niño morirá, una bala de nitrato de plata justo en la sien, si no se muere por la plata al menos le destrozará la cabeza- sonrió la vampiresa, Sirius no se movió- ven- Helen se acercó a la vampiresa- muéstrame tu transformación hija mía, los colmillos de Helen crecieron imponentes mientras sus ojos se aclaraban, Soren contempló con creciente regocijo la elegancia de su hija, no había visto ningún vampiro con tanta presencia, además de ella misma por supuesto- nos vamos, un placer… Sirius- la última palabra la susurró y el animago casi pudo apostar que había dolor, amor o algo así, un sentimiento que en un vampiro tan orgulloso como ella, no debía existir- no sabrás de nuevo de nosotras- gruesas lágrimas recorrían el rostro de Helen, Sirius y Padfoot tenían fuertemente apretada la mandíbula al igual que los puños, pero algo llamó la atención de Moony y Sirius miró discretamente sobre Soren, había humo, le había dicho a Jack que no hiciera eso pero ahora se alegraba de que no le hubiera hecho caso.

-Paddy- susurró, el chico asintió casi imperceptible, eran la misma persona, sabían como hacer que alguien por más agudos que tuviera los sentidos, no los escuchara, se comunicaban con una o dos palabras bien susurradas y miradas, Sirius pestañeó lentamente y asintió, Padfoot bajó levemente la cabeza, Soren dio media vuelta, sujetó la mano de Helen, pero antes de que pudiera elevarse, algo pesado le cayó encima, el cuerpo de Jack se materializó y el chico, con los ojos más claros, clavó sus colmillos en el brazo de la vampiresa, Helen sacó su varita y mandó un C_onfundus_ hacia la mujer que se decía su madre, justo cuando Jack se estrellaba contra ella, Soren gritó furiosa, lo que Jack había hecho se consideraba traición entre los suyos, solo la muerte podía depararle a alguien que lo hubiera hecho, pero el chico ya abrazaba a su hermana y esperaban que Padfoot terminara de correr hacia ellos después de haber mandado a volar con un simple hechizo a la vampiresa del arma, Sirius invocó las capas de las vampiresas que en cuanto la luz del sol tocó su pálida piel, empezaron a chillar de dolor, algunas parecían tener erupciones que crecían rápidamente, Soren odiaría quizá a aquellos diferentes a los suyos, pero con su raza era la mejor, por eso mismo les mandó la retirada y mientras miraba, esperando que nada les pasara para que llegaran a algún lugar donde ocultarse, a su guardia retirarse, Padfoot desapareció con los gemelos, los colmillos de Jack estaban marcados en su brazo, se pasaba un dedo lentamente sobre la herida que no terminaba de cerrar, eso era algo especial, sabía que ellos lo eran, Moony se apresuró a tocar a Johan y desaparecer y Remus corrió en busca de los Potter y Lily.

-Te dije que no podrías separarlos- dijo Sirius, confiaba en que ella sabía que ya había perdido, además, había algo especial entre los dos.

-Helen tiene más futuro entre los míos y lo sabes…

-Su lugar está con su familia, tú no eres nadie más que quien la tuvo y abandonó, yo soy su padre, tiene un hermano, un novio, por mucho que a mí no me termine de agradar la idea, un primo, tío y amigos, tiene una vida, Soren y no la va a dejar porque tú tengas un encaprichamiento con ella después de que me costó demasiado que crecieran…

-Lindo discurso Black, te has ablandado bastante.

-Cambié mucho y te lo debo a ti, gracias Soren.

-No me daré por vencida.

-Lo sé, ve en paz.

-En paz, Sirius- Soren se elevó con velocidad y Sirius corrió hacia donde había visto a Remus, era la despedida entre vampiros y Sirius era el único mago al que ella se refería por su nombre y también el único que podía decir el suyo, el mago corría desesperado, preguntaba a cualquiera con el que se topara pero nadie sabía darle algo que le sirviera, hasta que a unos metros miró rayos multicolores, sacó su varita y lanzó hechizos a diestra y siniestra, podía escuchar a Harry quejarse por entre el ruido del impactar de hechizos, no terminaba de llegar cuando el sonido de apariciones hizo que los mortífagos escaparan.

-Están bien?- se apresuró a revisar a su ahijado, pero el chico miraba preocupado junto a él, James estaba recargado contra la pared, tenía los ojos cerrados y la ropa bañada en sangre.

-Bien, bien- murmuró James con una mueca de dolor- solo duele cuando me muevo, hablo o respiro.

-Ay James- masculló Sirius, se acercó al chico y aunque él no quería, lo tomó en brazos- Lily puedes desaparecer con Harry?- la pelirroja asintió y Remus fue hacia Kingsley Shackelbolt para explicarle lo ocurrido- juro que estarás castigado toda la eternidad Harry, te dije que no te separaras.

-Lo siento Sirius- dijo el chico cabizbajo, rogaba porque a Lily no se le ocurriera echarlo de cabeza.

-Creyó mirar a Voldemort, por eso vino hacia acá y estaba, pero no entiendo porque se fue…

-Maldita sea Harry!- gruñó Sirius, Harry retrocedió un par de pasos y le rogó a Lily que desaparecieran, la pelirroja obedeció con una sonrisa satisfecha, cuando aparecieron en la estancia de la casa en el valle, fueron recibidos por todos que los revisaron rápidamente, estaban cansados y Helen aún preocupada por su padre, pero un grito un par de minutos después, la tranquilizó, aunque alteró a alguien más.

-Potter ven aquí ahora mismo!- el rugido de Sirius Black hizo que Harry diera un brinco.

-Quieres que me mate, verdad?

-Te lo mereces.

-Pues te vas a quedar sin…

-JAMES!

-...moriré a los dieciséis- suspiró Harry- ya voy!- mejor gritar eso antes de que a su padrino se le ocurriera bajar por él- y todo por culpa de mi madre que me ha traicionado.

-Igual de dramático que el padre- rió Moony.

-Harry me harás bajar por ti!

-No, no, ya voy, ya voy!- el chico corrió hacia las escaleras, si Sirius bajaba sería peor, lo sabía, Lily sonreía, no porque fueran a castigar o regañar a Harry, no, solo porque ella sabía que no viviría más de tres años con su hijo pero que él tendría una buena vida y viviría con alguien a quien le preocupaba y lo amaba.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Como era de esperarse, los chicos no volvieron a Hogwarts, se quedaron en casa para estar "a salvo" y también para disfrutar mas a los Merodeadores por supuesto, Remus se la pasaba en la biblioteca junto a Tonks, buscaba la forma de regresarlos al pasado, Dumbledore también ayudaba, y era de mucha ayuda, ya habían descubierto varias formas, ninguna nada segura, así que esperaban encontrar alguna un poco segura, o al menos que no amenazara con partir a los chicos a la mitad o desaparecerlos hacia otra dimensión.

Sirius llevaba días muy preocupado, preocupado por el medallón de James, por lo que eso significaba para su futro, sus hijos, el mundo en el que vivían, Harry formaba una parte muy importante de la seguridad del mundo mágico, gracias a él Voldemort había desaparecido durante 13 años, 13 años de paz en el mundo mágico, y si por James cambiaba algo, sus hijos podrían no nacer, o Johan, Remus no hubiera conocido a Tonks, el mundo mágico podría ser totalmente destruido si Harry…

-Sirius- Remus interrumpió sus pensamientos, sacudió la cabeza para reaccionar y miro a su amigo- lo encontramos, Dumbledore acaba de mandar una carta diciendo que tiene la manera de regresar a los Merodeadores y Lily.

-En… en serio?- Sirius se quedo sentado en donde estaba claro que sabia que tenia que ocurrir, pero ahora que sabia que en cualquier momento su yo pasado y sus compañeros se irían para siempre… Lily y James…

-Paddy, estas bien?- Remus entro al cuarto, se miraba igual de preocupado que él.

-Si, no te preocupes es solo… no pensé que lo descubrieran tan rápido- respondió con una triste sonrisa, Remus se la devolvió, ninguno hablo durante unos segundos, después, Remus suspiro y hablo en un susurro.

-Tenemos que hablar con James acerca del medallón, Sirius- el animago no supo como responder a eso, no podía ir a decirle _"Oye James, ya se que tienes algo escrito en el medallón, pero por favor, mejor muere, deja a tu hijo solo y deja todo como estaba"_, era inhumano- Sirius.

-Ya, yo lo hare, no te preocupes, tu habla con los chicos, yo se lo diré a James- Sirius se puso rápidamente de pie y siguió a Remus fuera de la habitación, Sirius fue tocando todas las habitaciones de los chicos- reunión abajo, ahora!

-Que sucede?- pregunto Johan cuando tocaron en su habitación, él y Moony salieron rápidamente.

-Reunión familiar en la sala- aclaro Remus, Helen y Lily salieron envueltas en sus batas de baño, habían hecho una noche de chicas y aun no se secaban sus uñas, así que no podían cambiarse sus pijamas, Jack y Padfoot salió bostezando, y Harry y James se veían enojados, los habían interrumpido en un juego de luchas.

-James, tu ven, necesito hablar contigo- dijo Sirius entrando en la habitación de Harry, James lo siguió confundido.

-Harry, ven, tenemos que hablar abajo- Harry miro a su joven padre, James se encogió de hombros y Harry salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él, Sirius saco su varita y puso un hechizo silenciador a esta, después le puso seguro, no quería que nadie mas supiera del medallón, no creía que supieran ya, al menos Lily, Helen o Moony se lo hubieran dicho, era muy peligroso.

-Que sucede Sirius?- pregunto James, el animago mayor se sentó en el sillón de dos piezas que estaba frente al televisor de Harry e invito a James a sentarse junto a él, el chico obedeció y se sentó.

-James- comenzó Sirius seriamente, James frunció el entrecejo, era raro mirar a su amigo así de serio- encontraron la forma de regresarlos al pasado.

-Oh- fue todo lo que James pudo decir, volverían, bien, eso ya era de esperarse, pero, por que Sirius quería hablar con el en privado y no junto con todos, seguro que Remus les estaba diciendo exactamente lo mismo, James levanto la mirada y fijo sus ojos en los de Sirius.

-James yo… ya se lo que grabaste en tu medallón- dijo Sirius sin mirar a James, el chico lo miro con los ojos como platos, después desvió la mirada, no dijo nada, no sabia que decir, Sirius había descubierto su plan de cambiar las cosas, no sabia como reaccionaria- escucha James, no quiero… yo… quiero decir…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, Sirius no sabia como toca ese tema, no podía decirle que lo quería muerto, por supuesto que no, pero si las cosas cambiaban no estaban seguros de cómo quedarían las cosas, eso lo aterraba, ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo y se miraron, James saco su medallón de su camisa y lo observo por un instante.

-James, hermano, tu sabes que te quiero, sabes lo mucho que me afecto cuando… cuando moriste y… yo no quiero que eso pase, créeme que no, pero… las cosas… como están…- Sirius suspiro de nuevo, pensó en sus hijos, en Johan, Tonks y su pequeño bebe que aun no nacía- James nos arriesgamos demasiado al intentar cambiar el futuro, no hay nada que quiera mas que tu y Lily estén aquí con nosotros, junto a Harry, junto a mi, pero… es muy peligroso, mis hijos y Johan, si algo cambia ellos podrían no nacer, o podría ser que no los conozcamos jamás o…

-Te entiendo- me interrumpió James, para Sirius no había nada mas importante que sus gemelos, claro, para James también lo mas importante era Harry, por eso había pensado cambiar el futuro, quería que su hijo fuera feliz, no le importaron las demás personas- e entiendo Sirius y tienes toda la razón, dejare el medallón aquí y… yo… bueno lo dejare.

Sirius no supo que decir, había esperado mas lucha y discusión, no que lo entendiera tan bien y que cooperara tanto, simplemente lo miro y asintió, no podía sonreír, como hacerlo cuando le acababa de pedir a su mejor amigo que muriera por el bien de todos, bueno casi todos, James se quito el medallón y lo dejo sobre la mesita de noche de Harry, Sirius suspiro y se dirigió a la puerta, quito el hechizo y la abrió, después miro a James, el chico miraba fijamente el medallón en la mesita, suspiro una ultima vez y salió, espero a que James saliera también antes de cerrar la puerta.

Abajo ya todo estaba listo para que el hechizo de regreso se llevara a cabo, Dumbledore estaba ahí, Remus terminaba de dibujar un circulo en medio de la sala con un polvo blanco y brillante, Padfoot abrazaba fuertemente a Helen y Moony hablaba con Johan en voz baja, Lily estaba junto a Harry, estaban tomados de la mano pero no decían absolutamente nada, ambos miraron a James en cuanto entro, Lily tenia lagrimas en sus ojos que luchaban por salir, James suspiro, tenia que ser fuerte, se dirigió a Remus para agradecerle por todo.

-Los voy a extrañar mucho- decía Helen cuando se separaba de Padfoot, Jack seguía por abrazar a su joven padre, Johan rápidamente abrazo a Moony y se dirigió hacia Tonks, James se separo de su familia y fue a agradecerle a Sirius ahora, todos se despedían, no era muy triste puesto que Moony y Padfoot seguían ahí, pero Lily y James… todos siguieron despidiéndose, risas, lagrimas, montones de abrazos y susurros, y entonces, James camino lentamente hasta ponerse frente a su hijo, lo miro unos segundos y después lo abrazo firmemente, Harry también apretó mucho el abrazo podría tener prácticamente su edad, pero aun así era su padre.

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien, te lo prometí y yo mantengo siempre mis promesas- murmuro James para que solo Harry pudiera escucharlo, Harry asintió casi imperceptiblemente y James le dio un último apretón, se separaron y James se dirigió hacia el centro de la sala junto a Padfoot y Moony, ya se habían despedido de todos, Lily se acerco a Harry y lo apretó fuertemente contra si.

-Pórtate bien, si?- le pidió, duraron un rato abrazados sin decir nada, nadie los apresuro, los dejaron despedirse, Harry no dijo nada, solo se aferro a la pelirroja, no quería dejarla, se sentía muy bien en sus brazos, los había extrañado bastante, y ahora los extrañaría aun mas, se separaron lentamente, Lily miro por ultima vez a Harry y se volvió para unirse a James y los demás.

-Los extrañare- murmuro Harry, Lily reprimió un sollozo y James lucho con todas sus fuerzas en mantenerse fuerte, cambiaria todo, el medallón secretamente guardado en su bolsillo lo ayudaría, tenia que concentrarse en eso.

-Buena suerte chicos- dijo Remus antes de que él y Sirius hicieran un ultimo movimiento con sus varitas y entonces el circulo en el que estaban los Merodeadores y Lily comenzó a brillar, comenzó como una tenue luz y fue aumentando obligándolos a todos a entrecerrar los ojos, cuando el pequeño resplandor se apago, los Merodeadores y Lily habían desaparecido, todos se quedaron en silencio, no sabían que decir, había sido muy difícil, no por Moony y Padfoot, ellos ya los tenían en el futuro, algo as serios, pero al menos seguían ahí, los Minis miraron a Harry, tenia la mirada fija en sus pies, Sirius suspiro, serian muy difícil los siguientes días para Harry, perder a sus padres por segunda vez era… escucharon un sollozo, su se le partió el corazón al escuchar a su ahijado.

-Harry- murmuro Helen e intento poner una mano en su hombro pero Harry salió corriendo en ese momento, los chicos intentaron seguirlo pero Remus los detuvo, le dirigió una mirada significativa a Sirius, este simplemente asintió y siguió a su ahijado, iba directo al ático de la casa, siempre iba ahí cuando quería estar solo, cerro la puerta con llave y fue a sentarse junto a Harry, quien estaba en el suelo recargado contra una pared y abrazando sus rodillas, las lagrimas invadían sus mejillas rápidamente, miro a Sirius durante unos segundos y después se lanzo hacia su padrino llorando fuertemente.

-Ya, esta bien, tranquilo- murmuraba Sirius abrazando al chico fuertemente mientras le acariciaba el cabello, el chico no dejaba de llorar y de aferrarse a su padrino como si se le fuera la vida en ello, tenia el rostro escondido en el pecho del animago.

-Los extrañare mucho, en verdad- dijo Harry sin dejar de sollozar, a Sirius se le partía el corazón verlo así, respiro un par de veces para poder controlar el tono de voz y que no se le quebrara.

-Lo se, yo también los extrañare Harry- se seco rápidamente un par de lagrimas que lograron escapar, no quería que Harry lo viera llorar, debía ser fuerte, por el bien del chico- estaremos bien Harry, tranquilo.

Los dos se quedaron ahí un rato, nadie los molesto, Remus les debía de haber dicho a los chicos que los dejaran en paz, Sirius cerro los ojos, seguía consolando a Harry, el llanto de su ahijado ya había aminorado pero seguía sollozando, se alegraba de haber tenido de vuelta a Lily y James, pero también significaba que el dolor volvería, y multiplicado por mil, Harry lo abrazo mas fuerte, estaba por decirle por enésima vez que todo estaría bien, pero de pronto una luz cegadora los ilumino.

-Tío Sirius…- fue todo lo que escucho antes de que todo desapareciera.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry despertó sobresaltado, había soñado algo raro, no recordaba que, pero había sido un sueño de lo mas extraño, solo recordaba un resplandor blanco, se sentó en su cama y busco sus gafas, miro su habitación en la oscuridad, si escritorio, su televisor, sus posters de Quidditch, encendió la luz, todo era justo como lo había dejado antes de dormir, se sentía extraño, sus padres… se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación, camino hasta el final del pasillo, hacia la puerta cerrada de la habitación de sus padres, no toco, eran las 3 de la mañana, abrió lentamente y miro la oscura habitación, se acerco rápidamente a la cama y movió la cobija, la pelirroja melena de su madre apareció, seguida por la alborotada cabellera de su padre.

-Mamá- murmuro, Lily se despertó poco a poco y miro a su hijo.

-Amor, que haces despierto tan tarde?- Lily Potter de unos 37 años acariciaba el rostro de su hijo, James también entreabrió un ojo y miro a Harry.

-Yo… tuve un mal sueño- dijo Harry, Lily lo miro con ternura y se removió para hacerle lugar a Harry.

-Hijo, con 15 años no crees que ya estas algo grandecito para…

-Oh cállate James, el puede venir cuando quiera, ven cielo, acuéstate- Harry sonrió y se metió entre medio de sus padres, no sabia por que, pero sentía como si no los hubiera visto en mucho tiempo, su madre lo abrazo y arropo, se sentía muy bien, su padre del otro lado se acomodo de nuevo para volver a dormir.

-Te quiero mamá, te quiero papá- murmuro Harry, Lily lo apretó más contra si y James le desordeno el cabello.

-Estuvo buena la pesadilla, eh?- se burlo ganándose un golpe por parte de Lily, Harry y James rieron, pero la risa les duro poco, el sonido de una aparición los hizo ponerse de pie de un salto, Lily y James tomaron sus varitas al instante- Harry, a tu habitación, suelta el hechizo!

Harry tenía toda su habitación asegurada con hechizos de protección suprema, hechos por Dumbledore y otros de los mejores magos del mundo mágico, sabían que Voldemort lo quería, lo buscaba por que creía que él era el elegido, y James y Lily no pretendían dejar a su hijo al descubierto.

-James!- el aludido respiro tranquilo al escuchar la voz de Sirius, Harry detuvo su carrera hacia su cuarto y espero a que su padrino y primos subieran, Helen y Jack venían detrás de su padre.

-Sirius que pasa?- pregunto James al mirar a su mejor amigo subir las escaleras histéricamente, Helen y Jack se pusieron a ambos lados de Harry.

-Mortífagos, atacaron San Mungo!- exclamo Sirius, los Potter ahogaron un grito, Remus estaba ahí! Con Johan y Tonks y el nuevo bebe!

-James, tenemos que…

-Chicos!- la voz de Remus en el recibidor los distrajo, una estampida se soltó para bajar las escaleras, eran los Lupin, completamente cubiertos de hollín, Tonks abrazaba un bulto de mantas azules también cubiertas de hollín.

-Remus… pero que…

-Nos dijeron que no era seguro que el bebé viajara por la red Flu, pero es mas peligroso dejarlo a mitad de una batalla- aseguro el Licántropo, James y Sirius sonrieron.

-Anda hermano, tenemos que ir a ayudar- dijo Sirius dándole una palmada en la espalda a James, este simplemente asintió y subió los escalones de tres en tres, llego a su habitación y sacó su túnica de Auror, después se puso su medallón de los Merodeadores, ese medallón con el extraño grabado que por alguna razón sentía le había salvado la vida y según él daba buena suerte, siempre lo llevaba en las batallas, volvió a la sala rápidamente y se puso junto a sus tres amigos.

-Yo me quedare a cuidar de Tonks y los niños, tengan mucho cuidado- Lily y Tonks besaron a sus respectivos esposos y Helen beso la mejilla de su padre.

-Con cuidado papi- dijo, Sirius le beso la frente y desordeno el cabello de Jack antes de desaparecer, Remus abrazo a Johan y le dio un beso en la frente a su pequeño y peli azul Teddy.

-Cuídate, te quiero pa- dijo Harry cuando James lo abrazo.

-Siempre me cuido peque, yo también te quiero- los tres Merodeadores desaparecieron al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, todos arriba mientras Tonks, este hermoso nene y yo preparamos chocolate caliente- dijo Lily, los minis volvieron escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de Harry.

-Crees que lleguen a tiempo para la noche?- pregunto Jack sentándose sobre uno de los pufs que Harry tenia en su habitación.

-Espero, aunque ya ven todo el papeleo que les están poniendo a hacer después de cada batalla- respondió Johan rodando los ojos.

-Ya se! Ultimadamente, solo son Mortífagos, solo tienen que atacar y capturar, que tan difícil es eso? Además, con la lentitud del tío Sirius y el papeleo seguro llegan hasta pasado mañana.

-Cállate, tonto!- exclamo Helen lanzándole un libro a Harry, le dio directo entre medio de los ojos.

-Helen! Casi me partes la nariz!- dijo Harry sobándose su lisa frente, sin ningún tipo de marca o cicatriz.

-Te lo mereces!

-Oh si?!

-Si!!

-Ya veremos si piensas lo mismo después de esto!- una batalla campal se dejo caer en la habitación de Harry, sabían que no debían hacer mucho escándalo, no querrían arruinar la fiesta de esa noche, para la cual Harry ya estaba listo, se lo habían prometido, una fiesta con sus primos, sus padres y tíos, seria la locura! Después de todo, esa noche era Halloween.

**_FIN_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**_Sion-Allegra:_**_ Lastima que terminó, pero era eso o mi compañera moría de un paro por estrés, nooo mentira, iba a morir por linchamiento de lectores inquietos. Un buen final y a tiempo o destiempo después de cinco años… gracias por leer hasta aquí y dejar sus señales de vida… dejen reviews!!_

**_Nymphadora Tonks:_**_ yo paro por estrés..¿? por favor.. si a ti era a la ke te llegaban todas las amenazas.. oh se ke las extrañaras..xD bien.. muchas gracias por leernos hasta el final.. dejen sus reviews por favor..!!!_


End file.
